Persona 3: Memories of You
by RyougaZell
Summary: A novelization of the hit RPG, Persona 3 FES, with added scenes, extended scenes and my own take on Arisato Minato's Journey. Follow Minato, Yukari, Junpei and the rest of SEES as they investigate the mystery behind Tartarus, Shadows and the Dark Hour.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona**** 3: Memories of You**

Prologue and Chapter 001

Started Chapter: 29-June-2008  
Finished Chapter: 02-July-2008  
First Post: 19-March-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores established rules from Persona Trinity Soul, but characters and several other rules from that story may appear.

* * *

**Prologue**

- **Tartarus – Dark Hour -  
- ****Wednesday November 11, 2009 -**

My head hurt a lot. My body felt light and heavy at the same time. A very weird feeling if I must say. I tried to move, but found no control over both my hands and legs. I groaned in pain, wishing I could clutch my head, trying to ease the throbbing and the dizziness. My stomach flipped and I just wanted to throw up, but I managed to stop myself. It definitely sickened me to push the bile back through my throat, but I definitely did not want to threw up. Not while I could not move.

Soon I forced myself to open my eyes, while my eyelids seemed to be glued to each other. As I recovered my sight I found myself staring at the green sky and the bloody floors characteristic of the Dark Hour. In a sudden rush of panic, I glanced around noticing all my friends bounded in crosses. Each and every one of them... including her. All of them seemed to be in the same state of pain as me. Some seemed to have just woken up as well, while others still looked unconscious. I glanced towards my hands and feet and saw I was in the very same position as them. Bounded to a cross.

Confused I glanced downward and saw them. Upon seeing the smirk on his face, rage filled my body. That smirk only meant something, betrayal. That man... had betrayed us, and he was enjoying it. I cursed him on my mind, and decided to not voice my thoughts, for now, since I needed to think how to get away from this. This... the Dark Hour... it was supposed to end... and yet... it had not. Why did things turn out like this? Without intending to, I soon found myself reminiscing of what had transpired the last several months. It all began that fateful day in April...

* * *

**Chapter 001**

**- Train in movement – Evening –  
- Monday April 06, 2009 –**

I sighed as I glanced through the window, observing as the sun went down. Hours had passed since I left Tokyo, and sincerely I never noticed when the streets became plains, when the buildings were replaced by trees, when instead of people living their lives you could only see a few animals roaming around. I guess I was just so deep in thought to notice this.

Removing my sight from the window I glanced at the empty seat before me, where my bag stood. I frowned, remembering my destination. Iwatodai, the place where my parents died that day ten years ago. Not that I remember anything about it. The doctors said the shock of the accident must have caused me to forget what happened back then, and sincerely, I do not think I would want to remember anyway. After their death I was sent to an orphanatory. Since no one adopted me, not that I tried to be adopted though, I centered my attention on my studies. After all, I had heard I could be sponsored by schools, and get to live in their dorms, if I had good grades. So when I got an offer to study at Gekkoukan High School, I did not think it twice. Although I did not expect it to be in Iwatodai of all places.

After finding out where the school was I sincerely doubted. Should I return to that place? At the end I did not think it over much. It was not like I would return to that place to investigate what happened that day. I mean... really... what help would it do? It is not like they were murdered or something... a car accident could happened to anyone, anywhere. And besides, Gekkoukan High seemed like a very good school. Its study program, extracurricular activities and dorms seemed to be very good after the research I made online, thus here I am, on my way back to the city where I once lived. My old house? Who cares about it. I think the government sold it to help maintain me the first years. The dorms were a better option.

Sighing I glanced towards the window once again, noticing that yet again I had been dreaming awake, and did not notice as the sun had gone down, effectively making it night. Glancing at my clock I saw it was already past ten, and cursed lightly. I was careless to not leave earlier, but I had some last minute business to attend to. Now I only wished I reached my destiny before midnight. Before 'that' time.

Upon reaching a city once again, more people started to enter the train, so I took hold of my bag, and moved my trusted headphones from my neck towards my ears. I pressed the start button, intending to tune out the chatter of the passengers, and was rewarded by the lyrics of one of the songs that currently held my total attention, 'Burn My Dread'.

The train soon came to a stop in my destination, Iwatodai Station. Gathering my things, I left the train and glanced at my wristwatch, ten minutes to midnight. Oh well, at least I was not in the train anymore, so I could walk towards the dorm, without being stuck in the train. Why is that? Because in just ten minutes 'that' time would arrive.

I walked outside the station and glanced around, seeing people without a care in the world walking around. I noticed a small plaza in front of the station, which seemed to have several food stores, not that they would be opened at this hour though. I took out a piece of paper from my bag, and glanced at it, reading the directions towards the dorm. It was just a few blocks away, probably no more than a five minute walk, but my clock already read 11:58, so I decided to not walk to the dorm yet, not until 'that' time ended.

I decided to walk in the opposite direction of the dorm, towards the bay, and while I did so, I glanced at my clock. I saw the seconds pass, and when it hit 11:59:59 PM, it did not turn into 12:00 AM, but instead it turned off. Likewise, my headphones died down, in the middle of the 'Memories of You' song. Damn, I like that song. Some years ago I would thought that the batteries had died down, but not anymore. Not when the sky had turned green, blood poured in the streets everywhere and coffins laid in the place where people once stood. It was 'that' time.

For several years now, everyday at midnight this happened. I must admit, at first I was scared, and could not understand anything. Not that I understand anything right now mind you. After the very first time I thought it had just been a bad dream, but when the event kept repeating everytime I was awake when midnight hit, I panicked. I once tried telling one of my teachers, but the way she saw me I thought she was considering sending me to see a psychologist. As subtlety as I could, I tried asking classmates about if they experienced it. And no one had. Soon, I just lived with it, deciding to ignore it, and slept through it, and hey... who could blame me... I welcomed the extra hour of sleep. The mysterious time took one hour to pass, as I once boringly decided to keep track of the minutes by counting myself, as every technology died down mysteriously during that time. Some time later I slapped myself, upon forgetting the existence of sand clocks and similar.

Anyway, soon I reached the bay, and immediately regretted coming here. How could I forget that blood not only magically appeared out of nowhere during this time, but that all the water turned to blood as well? Another of the mysteries of 'that' hour. I felt sick upon the sight of a blood red sea in front of me. So without thinking, I turned around, not even glancing towards the place that I had wanted to see. The Moonlight Bridge, the place of the accident.

I walked through the streets, wishing that my headphones were giving me the comfort of music, but as much as I wished it, it was not meant to be for now. Sighing I decided it was best for me to arrive at the dorm already. Hopefully they had received my message that I would be late, and I would be granted access without many delays, since I only wanted to sleep. Classes would be starting tomorrow after all. Thankfully Gekkoukan did not start its term at April 1st like most schools. Ignoring the coffins in the street, I soon found my destiny. The Kirijo Dorm.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
- Monday April 06, 2009 –**

The beautiful young woman sighed as she entered her room at the dorm. She had gotten back from Gekkoukan High, where she had went to try and ease some of her stress while practicing archery. Sitting on her bed, she kicked off her shoes, and started to remove her socks. Barefooted, she stood up and removed the red ribbon from her neck, and started to remove the zipper from her pink jacket when she glanced at it. The silver gun on her desk, mocking her.

- "Damn it... how did I get involved in this?" – The girl questioned herself for the hundredth time already. The gun in front of her was with no doubt, the reasons of her stress.

The girl walked towards her desk, and took hold of the gun, bringing it up to her eyes, to examine it yet again. It was very light, and it fit her hand with no problem, a fact that unnerved her. Without removing her sight from the gun, she walked towards the window of her dorm, and sat on the floor.

- "I... I can do it..." – She said as her hand rose, and pressed the head of the gun to her forehead. Tightly closing her eyes, she tried to press the trigger of her gun, but was unable to do so. She froze. A lonesome tear fell from her right eye, as she once again tried to press the trigger, but yet again, her hand froze.

- "Damn it... I... I... I can not..." – She said as she panted. Enraged, she stood up, and threw the gun over her bed. She glanced at the sun, as it went down, mocking her as she once again failed to press the trigger.

- "I need a very long hot bath..." – The girl grumbled as she continued undressing.

* * *

**- ****Kirijo Dorm – At the end of 'that' hour –  
- Monday April 06, 2009 –**

The young man walked towards the door, and pushed, hoping it was open, despite the hour. At first he did not expect it to be actually be open, but surprisingly it was. Sighing in relief, he walked inside, wondering if 'that' hour was to end soon. The teenager glanced at the lounge before him, and began to walks towards it, when a voice stopped him.

- "You are late... I have been waiting for you for a long time..." – The voice said, and the young man turned around, surprised, dropping his bag in the floor.

- "Who are you?" – The young man questioned. He was surprised to see someone during 'that' hour.

- "It matters not who I am. Not now at least. Now, if you wish to proceed, please sign your name here. It is a contract. Do not worry, the only thing it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." – The owner of the voice, a young boy, smiled.

- "Where... do I sign?" – The teenager answered automatically. He was confused at seeing the boy, but understood the terms. He was expecting something like that anyway, to be allowed to stay in the dorm. But why was a kid asking him to do so? Was he the son of the one in charge? And why was he not a coffin?

- "Sign here please..." – The boy said, as he opened a red notebook. The teenager nodded, and took hold of the offered pen, and signed his name. Arisato Minato.

- "No one can escape time... It delivers us all to the same end. You can not plug your ears and cover your eyes." – The boy smiled, and soon the book vanished, surprising the teenager. Before he could ask what was going on, the boy disappeared as well. – "And so... it begins."

Before Minato could react in any way, a new voice filled the lounge. – "Who is there??" – A female voice yelled. Minato turned around and glanced at a beautiful young woman who was walking towards him. Minato was surprised again, upon seeing someone else walking around 'that' hour, so he was momentarily speechless, which caused the young woman to glance at him with distrust. The girl's hand went immediately to her right thigh, taking hold of a gun. Not a lot of things fazed Minato, as he definitely ignored 'that' hour, but the sight of the gun definitely shocked him. Before the gun left its holster, a new voice filled the lounge.

- "Takeba! Wait!" – The new voice said, and soon, 'that' hour ended. 'Memories of You' hit Minato's ears, and he was momentarily blinded as all the lights in the lounge turned on. Without turning off his mp3 player, he took off the headphones, allowing them to fall besides his neck. And after a few seconds, his sight got accustomed to the sudden light. That is when he saw a second young woman approaching.

- "I got your message, stating you would be arriving a bit late, but I never expected you to arrive _this _late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I am one of the students that live in this dorm." – The redhead, Mitsuru, presented herself. She was tall and beautiful. She had long red hair, which fell to the middle of her back. The air around her shouted one word: Noble.

- "Kirijo? The same as the dorm?" – Minato questioned.

- "Indeed. My family owns this building." – Mitsuru answered.

- "Who is he?" – The brunette girl, who had the gun on her thigh, asked.

- "He is a transfer student who will start Gekkoukan this year. It was a last minute decision to assign him to this dorm. He will eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." – Mitsuru answered the question of the brunette.

- "Is it okay... for him to be here?" – The brunette questioned, while glancing at the young man, while biting her lower lip.

- "I guess we will see..." – Mitsuru answered the brunette, and turned towards Minato. – "This is Takeba Yukari, she will be a junior this year, just like you."

- "...hey..." – Yukari answered, reluctantly.

- "Oh... hey... hmmm... Nice to meet you. My name is Minato. Arisato Minato." – The blue haired young man said.

- "Uh... yeah... Nice to meet you too..." – Yukari bit her lower lip again. For the first time, Minato took the chance of seeing her. She had clear brown hair, which reached to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes, in which his own light blue eyes were currently centered. Both girls were wearing what it seemed to be their school uniforms, which made him wonder why they would be wearing them so late. And they had been awake during 'that' hour as well.

- "Uh... is this the girls dorm?" – Minato questioned. He decided to leave his other questions apart for now. Including the gun.

- "Huh? Oh no... it is not. But... hmm... how do I explain it?" – Yukari glanced at Mitsuru.

- "Unlike other dorms this one is co-ed. So it is not your typical dorm. I will explain it to you in more detail some other time, when I have the chance. Now, it is late, and I can guess you must be tired. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. The things you sent in advance are already there." – Mitsuru told him.

- "I guess I will show you the way. Please follow me Arisato-san." – Yukari motioned him to follow, which he did.

Minato gave a last glance to Mitsuru and then towards the counter where the boy had mysteriously disappeared. He followed the other girl through the hall, and up the stairs. He saw a pair of sofa and tables upon reaching the second floor, and a pair of vending machines as well. He followed Yukari to the door he assumed was to be his room, and saw that only five doors stood on the hallway.

- (Strange... a co-ed dorm... and so few rooms... the building was not that tall either... how many floors did it had? Five? Four? I really did not pay attention... and that redhead said her family owned the place... guess it must be for elite or something... hence why she said I was here by mistake... Maybe I should not get that comfortable if I am moving anyway... so much for the first night...)

- "Uh... you okay?" – Yukari questioned, startling him.

- "Oh yeah... sorry... I was just thinking." – Minato answered.

- "Anyway... here is your key. It was on the door. Do not lose it, or you will never hear the end of it. Easy to remember right? The last one on the hallway. Do you... have any questions?" – Yukari asked.

- "Uh... who was that kid at the entrance? Is he a relative of Kirijo-san?" – Minato questioned.

- "Huh? What kid? There is no kid here... do not joke like that. It is not funny." – Yukari frowned, confusing Minato.

- (What? She does not know? Guess... I will check it later... not that I have not seen strange things before... like 'that' hour.) – "Oh nevermind then..." – Minato's sight betrayed him, and he nervously glanced at Yukari's leg, where the gun stood in its holster.

- "Hey! Where do you think you are looking?" – Yukari frowned.

- "Uhh... your... gun?" – Minato said lamely, although he was not lying. Secretly he also admired her legs, but he was not going to admit it.

- "Oh... uh... that... is not a real gun. It is sort of a hobby... no... not a hobby... it is for self-defense... you know how things can be this days... but do not worry! It is not real! It is just to scare away..." – Yukari nervously said, while avoiding his gaze, and scratching her neck, just above her collar, which Minato noticed looked like a small belt with a heart.

- "Oh I see..." – Minato answered. – (Suspicious...)

- "Hey... can I ask you something?" – Upon seeing him nod, she continued. – "Did... something strange happen while you walked here from the station?"

- "Strange?" – (Is she talking about 'that' hour...?) – "No... not really..." – Minato answered.

- "Oh... I see... never mind then." – (He definitely arrived during the Dark Hour... did he really see nothing...?) – "Well... I better get going... it is late after all... and we have classes tomorrow." – Yukari walked away, but came to a stop a few moments later. – "Oh... if you must address Senpai, do not call her Kirijo-san, she does not like it. Call her Senpai." – She paused. – "Um... I am sure you have more questions... but let us leave for some other time, okay? Good night."

- "Yeah... Good night Takeba-san."

Minato opened the door to his temporal room and glanced around. It looked comfortable. Too bad it was not permanent. He left his bag over his desk, and saw his boxes in one of the corners. He thanked himself for thinking of bringing his school uniform and several spares of clothing with him, as he was not in the mood to rummage through the boxes. He opened the bag, and taking out his night clothes, changed for the night. He took out an alarm clock, and after setting it, left it above the desk. Several minutes later he laid on bed, thinking.

- (What was that about? Who was that boy? And how come this two girls were wide awake during 'that' time...? First day here... and things are already interesting... I guess I will just see how things play out from here onwards...)

Meanwhile, Yukari stood on the stairs to the third floor, thinking while holding her left hand to her face, and waiting for Mitsuru to ascend the stairs. A few minutes later she could hear the voice of Mitsuru, who was talking with someone else, a male voice. – (Akihiko-senpai must have arrived from his patrol... she should be coming here soon...) – Yukari ascended to the third floor, and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for the redhead.

- "Takeba? You still up?" – Mitsuru questioned.

- "Yeah... I wanted to ask... was a mistake really done? Or is he...?" – The brunette asked.

- "Yes. It was not a mistake. He has the potential. Although we are not sure he will awaken. You saw him walking around during the Dark Hour." – The redhead admitted.

- "But... is there a chance he is like the Chairman?" – Yukari asked.

- "Yes. That is why starting tomorrow we will be monitoring him. You and me." – Mitsuru answered.

- "I was afraid you were going to say that... oh well... I guess there is no other way..." – Yukari stood up.

- "Please take him to school tomorrow. Since he just arrived today, I do not wish for him to arrive late on his first day." – The older girl said.

- "Okay... good night Senpai..." – Yukari whispered.

- "Good night Takeba" – The redhead answered as she entered her own room.

Yukari walked with a pout on her face. She entered her room, and started undressing once again. Her skirt stuck on the holster in her leg, and she sighed. She took it off, and left it over her desk. She put on the top of her pajamas, and took off her bra under it. She was about to take the shorts of her nightclothes when she spotted a letter. His letter. Not caring that she was only in her panties, she took hold of it, and sat on her bed.

- (Daddy... I... I miss you so much... what should I do? What have I gotten myself into...?) – A few tears leaked from her eyes, which she cleaned fast, not wanting them to spill on the letter. His last letter.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Early Morning –  
- Tuesday April 07, 2009 –**

Minato stood in front of the small mirror in his room, as he tried to comb his hair. He was now sporting his new school uniform, which consisted of dark pants and a dark coat, with the school emblem on the left, and a white shirt, with a small black tie. He never really cared about ties, so he fidgeted with it, trying to loosen it. His loyal mp3 player and headphones rested on his neck. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

- "Yes?" – He questioned.

- "It is me. Yukari. Are you up?" – Yukari's voice was heard. Minato walked towards the door.

- "Yeah. I am. Have been for a while. Good morning." – Minato answered as he opened it.

- "Oh good morning. Senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to leave?" – She smiled at him, as if the strange happenings of the previous night had not happened.

- "Sure. Just let me get my schoolbag." – Minato answered, and took the mentioned bag. He closed the door, and pocketed the key. The pair of teenagers walked downstairs, and then left the dorm, walking side by side, until they arrived to the station, in silence.

- "Be sure to take the train towards Port Island Station. The one on this side. The other side takes you to in the other direction, as you must know, since you took it to get here." – Yukari suggested.

- "Got it." – Minato answered. The pair soon found seats, and stood in silence again.

Yukari glanced at him, from the corner of her eyes, and noticed he seemed calm. Too calm even. She remembered when she transferred here, and she had been very nervous as hell. It seemed that Arisato was a very laid up boy, who took life serenely. She wished she could be like that. She then shook her head. How could she make such assumptions? She had only known him for a few hours... not even for a full day. Maybe this was the way he was nervous. She then noticed he was staring at her, with his left eyebrow rising.

- "Are you... okay?" – He questioned.

Caught red-handed, Yukari wondered how to get out of it, when she noticed her escape route. His tie was loosened. – "Oh... nothing... I just noticed your tie is not properly done... let me fix it for you." – She took hold of it, and started to place it in order.

- "Hey... do not worry about it... I... I am not used to wearing one and..." – Minato lightly blushed.

- "Oh... we can not have that... a teacher may scold you if it is not properly done. Do not worry... I will not make it too tight. I am just making it look okay." – She answered. – (Safe...)

- "Oh... thanks..." – Minato answered. Neither noticed the looks they were getting from other Gekkoukan students.

- "Oh... look through the window! There is the school. See it?" – Yukari told him.

- "I see it. It looks more impressive in real life. As expected from the Kirijo Group... wait..." – Minato glanced at Yukari.

- "Yeah... Senpai's family." – Yukari answered. They went back to their seats, and waited in silence, until the train stopped at Port Island Station.

- (Definitely elites... but Takeba-san is not that bad... Kirijo-san... err... Senpai looked unreachable yesterday...) – Minato thought, as he got off the train, alongside Yukari. He glanced around and noticing many students walking their same way. – (Well... what did I expect? It is the only school here... and unless they are driving over the Moonlight Bridge... the train is the only way to reach the Island... it may not be as big as the one in Kobe... but with the school, and that mall I read about, there must be a lot of people coming here everyday...)

Some minutes later, the pair arrived at the gates of the school, and he glanced at Yukari, who spoke to him. – "Well... this is it. We are here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." – She smiled at him. Both entered the school, and looked for their shoe lockers. Minato got number 42, while Yukari's was number 25.

- "Well... you are okay from here on, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. You can reach the faculty room through the hall on the left. The first two doors to the left are the teacher's lounge." – She walked away. – "Do you have any more questions before I go?"

- "In what class are you?" – He blurted out.

- "Huh? I dunno... I have not seen the class assignments. It slipped my mind yesterday. I guess I will check it now." – Yukari turned around, but before walking, she said over her shoulder. – "Hey listen... do not tell anyone about what you saw yesterday, okay? See you later."

- (Is she talking about 'that' hour... or about her gun? Oh well... no matter... I guess I will check in with the teachers...) – Minato started to walk away. He noticed a guy in a sweatpants being scolded by a very tanned girl. He thought he heard the girl saying how the boy could already be wearing his sport clothes this early on the first day. Minato snorted at hearing this. Entering the hallway he saw a strange man, wearing a helmet, from the sengoku era probably, chatting with an obvious foreign student. Minato stared for a few seconds at the weird man, obviously a teacher. He looked towards the door that Yukari had pointed him towards, and saw another student, bowing to the door, probably saying goodbye to a teacher. The student held a yellow bandana on his left arm. He passed besides him without giving him a second glance. Minato shrugged, and opened the door.

Minato glanced around, and a teacher noticed him. – "Oh... are you the new student?" – The teacher spoke, and Minato nodded at her. – "Let me see..." – She pulled out a file from her folder. – "Arisato Minato... correct? You are 16... Wow... seems you have lived in many places..." – It was true. He had gotten offers in several schools through the years, Tokyo had been the last place where he had lived. – "Hmm... Let me see... 1999... that was ten years ago... your parents..." – She gasped – "I am so sorry... I have been so busy so I did not get a chance to read this beforehand... I am Toriumi-sensei, I teach composition. Err... Welcome to our school." – She finished a bit lamely.

Minato fought back his annoyance at the woman. – (Bad start...) – "Hmm... Nice to meet you."

- "Yeah well... have you seen the class assignments yet?" – Upon his negative, she continued. – "You are in Class 2-F, that is my class. But first, we have to go to the auditorium. The opening ceremony is about to begin. Follow me."

- (Oh great... very bad start... hope she has more tact from here onwards... not that I care... but at least read the damn file first...) – Minato grumbled in his mind, but remained emotionless in real life.

The ceremony began, and Minato soon found himself tuning out the words. He wished he could put on his headphones, but Toriumi-sensei would surely scold him if he did, so he decided to just glance around, at his new classmates. Suddenly he heard a student behind him, trying to gain his attention. He turned around, watching the classmate.

- "Hey... You came this morning to school with Yukari, right? I saw you walking together. I have a question... do you know if she has a boyfriend?" – The student questioned. Minato's left eyebrow rose, and he noticed several other students awaiting his answer.

- (She must be popular...) – "Why do you want to know? Why do you care?" – Minato answered with a pair of questions.

- "Huh? Well... just because. Hey... do not tell me you..." – He was interrupted by a teacher, who said he heard people speaking. Toriumi-sensei also scolded her students, having not noticed who had talked, saying she herself was going to be scolded if they did not shut up.

- (And I just wanted it to be a peaceful year... guess I was wrong...) – Minato sighed.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – After School –  
- Tuesday April 07, 2009 –**

Minato sighed as classes ended. First days were always a pain, with the teachers explaining their year programs, and the expectations they had of the following school year. After the opening ceremony ended he was surprised upon seeing Yukari on the same class. She saw him, and gave him a small smile, and afterwards she sat on the empty desk in front of him.

During lunch he was surrounded by several students, who asked him from where he had transferred, how was his previous school, what was his birthday, and annoyingly, some even asked him about Yukari yet again. Excusing himself, saying he was hungry, he left the classroom, and went to buy some bread at the store in the entrance of the school. Not wanting to be bothered as he ate, Minato escaped to the roof, which to his relief was open to students, and empty at the moment. Glancing down he noticed a track field, and a pair of domes. Probably an inner pool and the gymnasium. Finishing his bread, he returned to the classroom, to yet more introductory classes.

He was about to leave that day, when another student approached him. He was glad that at least he was alone, and that he was not part of the group that had practically assaulted him at lunch. – "Yo! S'up dude? How is it goin?" – The boy asked.

- "Could be better... Who are you?" – Minato questioned.

- "Me? I am Iori Junpei. I transferred to a nearby junior high when I was in eight grade. So I know how though it is bein' the new kid... so I wanted to say... 'Hey'. See what a nice guy I am?" – He grinned. He was the student that sat to the right of Minato. He was wearing a blue cap, and sported a goatee on his chin.

Minato sweatdropped at Junpei's words. – (Well... he does not seem that bad... he is a bit weird though...) – Before he could answer, Yukari re-entered the class room and approached them.

- "Hey! If it is not Yuka-tan! I did not expect us to be in the same class again." – He grinned.

Yukari openly sighed at his words. – "Yeah I can see it..." – She grumbled. – "And you are at it again? I swear you would speak to rocks if they had ears... Did you ever think you may be bothering him?"

- "Wha? I was just being friendly..." – Junpei grumbled.

- "Whatever..." – She turned towards Minato. – "Anyway... it seems we are on the same class."

- "Well. Maybe it is fate." – He answered smoothly.

Yukari giggled at his words, not noticing her fellow students gaping at her. – "Fate? Yeah right... still, I was a little surprised."

- "Um... hello? I am here you know... do not ignore me... and you did not gave that reaction upon learning we are on the same class..." – Junpei said, annoying Yukari and making Minato sweatdrop again. – "Anyway... what is this I heard of you two arriving together to school? Come on... give me dirt!! Give me the juicy details!" – He grinned.

- "Wha.. what? What are you talking about!? We live on the same dorm!!" – Her words made people around whisper again, not that she noticed, but Minato did, and sweatdropped yet again. – "There is nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about that? Gimme a break..." – She turned towards Minato. – "Hey... you did not say anything to anyone about... you know..."

- (Do not ask me like that when people can hear... obviously they are going to misinterpret it...) – He sighed. – "No I did not."

- "Okay, good. Seriously... do not tell anyone about last night, okay?" – Yukari said, and Minato felt the urge to slap his forehead. Junpei's mouth opened wide, while other students eye's widened.

- "Wha... What?" – Yukari stared at Junpei.

- "La... last night...?" – He smiled pervertly.

- "Wa...wait!! Do not get the wrong idea damn it!! Listen! I just met him yesterday! And there is nothing going on!! Geez!!" – She grumbled. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeply. – "Anyway... I need to take care of something for the Kyudo (Archery) club. You better not start any rumors, okay???" – She glared at Junpei, and left without looking at Minato. After all, she did not want him to see her sudden blush.

- "Ah... who cares? It is not like people would take rumors seriously... they just like to gossip, and upon new juicy news they will move on. She is so paranoid." – He grumbled. – "But hey Minato... I can call you Minato right?" – At the nod, he grinned. – "Then call me Junpei as well! Anyway... as I was saying... It is your first day and people are already talking about you!"

- (Great...) – Minato thought.

- "Believe it or not, Yuka-tan is actually really popular. Many guys have the hots for her, but she just turns them all down. I reckon you are the only one ever who she has walked here with. You da man!!" – He said.

- (So? She was told to do so by Senpai. It does not mean a thing.) – Minato's inner voice said.

- "Anyway... I can feel this is going to be a fun year. I can feel it." – He grinned again. – "Anyway, I need to go. But maybe tomorrow we can hang out after classes? And I will show you around. Cya dude!" – And thus he left.

Not wanting to be the target of more questions, Minato took hold of his schoolbag, and left the classroom. Looking forward to get outside, and hoping things calmed down during the night.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
- Tuesday April 07, 2009 –**

Kirijo Mitsuru sat comfortably in one of the couches in the lounge of the dorm. Her eyes wandered over a magazine whose main theme was the business world. She heard the front door open, and she lifted her gaze for a few seconds. After greeting the new student, Arisato Minato, she returned her gaze towards the magazine. He looked tired, so she decided to not keep him from arriving to his room. A while later she greeted Yukari as well, who politely told her she was going to her room.

- (Oh well... the Chairman will not be coming until tomorrow, so I guess she needs to get a full night sleep today...)

- "Hey Mitsuru... I am going out for a bit" – A male voice said, and Mitsuru glanced at the owner of the voice. A senior like herself, who wore a red sweater over his white shirt. He had short white hair, and a white band-aid rested below his left eye. The school's boxing champion, Sanada Akihiko. – "Did you not see the latest news? A lot is going on."

- "I have. People have started to get acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. Supposed experts are blaming stress but..." – The redhead said.

- "Yeah right... like we would believe that. It must be _them_" – Akihiko answered.

- "Most probably... but will you be okay on your own? The chairman has asked me to see the new student... but if he comes here maybe I can..." – Mitsuru tried to reason.

- "Do not worry about me. I am just going to practice for a bit." – The whitehaired young man said as he left.

- "This is not a game Akihiko..." – The redhead grumbled. She left the magazine on the couch, and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm – Early Morning –  
- Wednesday April 08, 2009 –**

Minato sighed as he left the dorm in the morning. He had overslept, but still had enough time to arrive on time to the first class. Even so, he was a bit disappointed that he did not find neither Yukari nor any other student in the dorm. So now he had to walk towards the High School alone. Not that he minded, but he was expecting to talk to her a bit at least during their walk, since he still had several questions. He decided to ignore the fact that they left him behind, and put his headphones over his ears, welcoming his favorite music.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
- Wednesday April 08, 2009 –**

Minato yawned outside the dorm, and rubbed his eyes. The level of the classes in Gekkoukan High was definitely above his previous high school, but he still could not help wanting to sleep through classes, a luxury he could not afford, despite how boring the class was. Proof of it happened today, when Toriumi-sensei was speaking of her favorite authors, a waste of time in the eyes of Minato. Junpei on the other hand was definitely sleeping, and when Toriumi-sensei decided to test him, in order to have a reason to punish him, Minato's prompt help managed to save Junpei from a possible detention. After classes Junpei showed him around Paulownia Mall, while he kept thanking Minato for saving his ass in class.

- (Four floors... and if each has five rooms... does that mean that this whole building is just for twenty students? Definitely elite... and I kinda liked the room too...) – He sighed, and opened the door.

- "Hey, he is here..." – The voice of Yukari greeted him. He removed the headphones from his ears. He left them on most of the time, even when he had his mp3 player off, like it was currently.

- "So this is our new guest..." – A brown haired sophisticated man said. He was wearing a brown suit and glasses. His hair was long, and fell behind his shoulders.

- (From where did they got this guy out? From a seventies show?) – Minato thought. – "Uh... pleased to meet you... I am Arisato Minato."

- "Please have a seat. My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I am the chairman of the board from your school. My name is hard to say, is it not? Even I get tongue tied... so I do not like presenting myself." – He chuckled. Both Minato and Yukari sweatdropped. – "Anyway... I must apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodation. Sadly things will take a while to get sorted, so I must apologize once again. For now you will stay here. Apart from you there are other three students currently living here. You have already met Yukari and Mitsuru, and then there is also a senior named Sanada Akihiko. Oh by the way... where is Mitsuru anyway, Yukari?"

- "Oh... she is upstairs. She said she had something to care of." – The girl answered.

- "As diligent as always... although it would not hurt is she came down to say hello." – The chairman sighed. – "Anyway... I have some things to do. I hope you have a successful school year. You must be tired, go get some rest. As they say... 'The early bird gets the bookworm'... please forgive the bad pun." – He chuckled.

After he was out of their sight, Yukari groaned. – "Ugh... sorry about that. You will get used to his lame jokes."

- "I hope so... he does not seem to be a bad man... but yes... that was lame..." – Minato said, and Yukari giggled.

- "Well... I am off to bed... sweat dreams Arisato-kun..." – Yukari said, and turned around to go.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room – Just before the Dark Hour begins –  
- Wednesday April 08, 2009 –**

Ikutsuki enters the room, and sees Yukari and Mitsuru working in front of a big screen. On a closer inspection, he could see Minato on screen, sleeping on his bed. He adjusted his glasses, and approached the girls.

- "Working hard I see. How is he doing?" – He asked, and both girls glanced at him.

- "He went to sleep some time ago. Just a while after he entered the room. Chairman... do you really think he...?" – Mitsuru spoke.

- "Well... he definitely has the potential... he did arrive at the dorm during the Dark Hour after all. Still, we need to monitor him to see how he reacts during that time." – The man said.

The three of them glanced at the clock on the screen. The seconds passed one after another, until the clock read 11:59:59, and then the Dark Hour began once again.

- "Every day at night... at midnight, the Dark Hour takes place. Normal people get transmogrify... that is... they get turned into coffins. As we see, he has retained his human form. So he definitely has the potential. If he had not... they would have preyed on him by now...

- "Scary..." – Yukari mumbled.

- "In any case, we should continue monitoring him like this for a few days. To see if he can awaken..." – Ikutsuki said.

- "I feel kinda bad... spying on him like this..." – Yukari said. – "Hey Chairman... I was meaning to ask... if all the technology dies down during the Dark Hour... how come this equipment works?"

- "The Kirijo Group developed it. It is special." – Mitsuru answered.

- (Ugh... that does not answer anything...) – Yukari groaned in her mind.

* * *

- **The Velvet Room, DreamWorld – Dark Hour –  
- Wednesday April 08, 2009 -**

Minato opened his eyes and found himself in a weird blue room. He glanced around and spotted a huge clock above, with its hands moving without restraint, at ridiculous speeds. Behind it, the shadows of other places passed one after another, giving the impression that the room where he stood was moving as well. He glanced in front of him and saw a white table, and behind it, two people stood. A long nosed man who was sitting, and a white haired woman, dressed in blue, standing besides him.

- "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man. My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth, she is a resident here, like myself." – Igor said.

- "Pleased to meet you." – Elizabeth answered.

- "Uhh... pleased to meet you... I think... am I dreaming?" – Minato was confused.

- "Indeed you are. You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. However, you will come to this room of your own accord, sooner or later. This place exists between dream and reality... mind and matter." – He explained. – "It has also been a long time since our last guest... so we are very excited to have you here..."

Igor waved his hands over the table, and a red notebook appeared. The very same one Minato had signed the day he arrived to the dorm – "Only those that have signed this contract can enter this room. Thus, you are welcome here whenever you desire to visit. After all, you will be honing an unique ability, and you will need my assistance to perfect it. The only thing I ask in return... is for you to abide by the contract, and take responsibility for the choices you make..."

- "O-kay... I think..." – Minato said.

- "You will understand the next time you come here. Like I said, you will come by your own accord. Now take this... it is the key to this room. You will know where to use it. Now... till me meet again..." – Igor and the room vanished.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Minato's Room – Early Morning –**  
- **Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

Minato sat on his bed, clutching his head. He had just had the weirdest dream ever. Why had he dreamt with such strange people? He decided to not eat one of those Wild-Duck Burger Surprise Special for dinner again. He suddenly felt something weird on his hand, and lifted it. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was a key.

- (What the? Where did this come from...? Okay... I have seen weird things before... specially with 'that' hour... but this?) – He thought. He then glanced at the clock and cursed. – (Damn it... I overslept again... I will worry about this later... I need to go...)

Throughout the day Minato could not take his mind away from the mysterious key and the weird dream. Class today was specially boring, and he could not help falling asleep for a few minutes during the Classic Literature class. Luckily for him, Junpei woke him up before Ekoda-sensei noticed. Once again, upon arriving at the dorm, he decided to go straight to bed. He reasoned that the trip must have been more tiring than he thought.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Control Room – Dark Hour –**  
- **Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

For second night in a row, Yukari and Mitsuru stood in front of the monitor, watching Minato sleep. The Chairman entered the room, and walked towards the girls. Adjusting his glasses he watched the screen, and saw the young man sleeping peacefully, despite the Dark Hour.

- "How is he?" – He questioned.

- "Same as last night. No reaction to the Dark Hour." – Mitsuru answered.

- "Hmm... very interesting... even those with true potential tend to be unstable at first... memory loss... disorientation and the like. Yet this subject is certainly unique. It is very interesting that he has not shown any of the common symptoms." – Ikutsuki mumbled.

- "I feel like we are treating him like a guinea pig..." – Yukari complained.

- "I understand your concern... but it is imperative we recruit new members. I heard he is your classmate... would you not be more comfortable working with someone from your own grade?" – The chairman asked.

- "Well yeah... but still..." – Yukari said. – (I still feel bad... but I do wonder why he does not react... unless... has he experienced it before? It could explain why he looked so calm when he arrived... maybe I should tell the chairman...)

Before Yukari could voice her thoughts an alarm went off on the panel. Yukari glanced towards Mitsuru, who was fast typing in the keyboard, and several minutes opened a voice channel.

- "Control Room... what is it Akihiko?" – Mitsuru spoke.

- _"You are not going to believe this... this thing is huge! It is chasing me... I do not have time to explain... just wanted to let you know I am almost there..." – _The voice of Akihiko explained.

- "What? He is bringing _that _thing here???" – Yukari panicked.

- "Chairman! Let us suspend this for now. We must get ready for battle!!" – Mitsuru said, as she walked away.

- "Yes... do be careful, both of you" – The Chairman glanced towards the screen.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge – Dark Hour –**  
- **Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

Akihiko panted as he crashed on the door of the dorm. Clutching his injured right arm, he opened the door with a bit of difficulty. Feeling safe inside, for the moment, he fell on the floor, with his back to the door. He suppressed a groan of pain, as the blood dripped from the deep gash on his arm.

- "Akihiko!!" – Mitsuru screamed his name upon seeing him.

- "Senpai? Are you okay? I mean... do you have any other injuries?" – Yukari was worried.

- "No time for that... be prepared to be surprised. That thing is nothing like we have seen before... it is very powerful." – Akihiko explained.

- "This is no time for jokes!!" – Mitsuru scolded him.

- "Believe me... I wish I was..." – Akihiko almost yelled.

- "Did you say it was different?" – Ikutsuki questioned.

- "Yes... like I said... it is nothing like we have seen before..." – He groaned in pain as Mitsuru hastily bandaged his arm.

- "This is the best I can do this soon. We will have to treat it later. For now... we must get ready. Chairman... please go to the control room and lock yourself in. Takeba, go wake him up, and run through the back." – Mitsuru ordered.

- "Senpai..." – Yukari was about to protest, but the building suddenly shook. – "What the?"

- "Go Takeba!" – Mitsuru ordered. – "I know you have not used _it _yet, but we are trusting you to protect him. Here, take this spare sword of mine and give it to him. Tell him it is for self defense just in case."

- "Ye...yeah... I... I will do that..." – Yukari answered – (She does not trust me...)

- "Go Takeba! Now!" – Mitsuru yelled.

Yukari walked several steps backwards, and then turned around and ran. She stopped by the stairs and yelled. – "What about you two?" – She said as she saw the Chairman pass besides her.

- "We will stop if here for now." – Mitsuru answered, and then glanced at Akihiko. – "I am sorry. I know you are injured, but you brought it here. You will fight it with me."

- "Like I had a choice!" – Akihiko answered. – "What are you waiting for Takeba? Go!"

- "Yes!" – She ran upstairs.

* * *

**- Outside Kirijo Dorm – Dark Hour –**  
- **Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

Akihiko and Mitsuru stood by the door, guarding it, awaiting for their enemy. Blood drenched the hastily prepared bandage on Akihiko's arm who held a silver gun on his uninjured arm. Mitsuru held a silver gun with one hand, while balancing a small sword in front of her eyes.

- "Damn it... Mitsuru... this could be a problem..." – He said.

- "What do you mean?" – The redhead asked, while glancing forward.

- "Those are not the ones I saw..." – He answered.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Minato's Room – Dark Hour –**  
- **Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

Minato sat in his bed, once again clutching his head. Sleepily he glanced around, and noticed the green atmosphere of 'that' hour. He groaned, wishing he could drink some water, but since it was 'that' hour, he would not be able to do so, since all the water had turned into blood. He stood up, and glanced at himself, noticing he was still wearing his school pants and shirt. Yesterday he had been so tired that he had forgotten to change. Upon arriving to his room, he had laid on bed, intending to rest for a while, before changing, and had fallen completely asleep. A sudden rumble put him on guard.

- (What the? What is going on...?) – He thought. A knock on his door gained his attention.

- "Hey! Wake up!" – Yukari's frantic voice could be heard. A new rumble shook the building. – "Sorry, I am coming in!!" – She opened the door.

- "What is going on?" – Minato said, as he put on his shoes.

- "No time to explain! We need to get out of here! Follow me!" – She said as she took hold of his wrist, and started dragging him. They ran through the hallway, and down the stairs. – "We need to get out through the back door..." – She suddenly stopped. – "Oh yeah right... here... take this... just in case..."

- "A... short sword? What the?" – Minato looked at the weapon with interest.

- "Like I said... no time to explain..." – Yukari said. Before they could move, they heard a voice directly on their minds.

- _"Can you hear me?" – _The voice of Mitsuru resonated on their minds.

- (What the???) – Minato's eyes widened a bit, but Yukari did not notice this. In fact, she was not surprised at the voice.

- "Loud and clear Senpai... what is the status?" – Yukari questioned.

- _"Be careful... there are more enemies that the one that Akihiko saw... in fact... we have not seen it..." – _Mitsuru explained.

- "What!?" – Before Yukari could ask anything, several strong crashes were heard outside. The door started to crack upon the punishment it was receiving. – "Oh damn!! Lets pull back!!" – She gasped and took hold of Minato's hand this time, dragging him once again.

- "Can you tell me what is going on??" – Minato questioned. Both teenagers heard the distinctive noise of the back door breaking, crashing when it fell on the floor.

- "Oh no! They are downstairs!! Do we have no choice to go further up?" – She nervously glanced around.

- "Whatever it is happening... why do we not hide in one of the rooms?" – Minato suggested.

- "No! It is too risky! If they find us we would be trapped! Come on! Let us go to the roof!!" – She said, not once letting go of his hand. Minato was actually surprised at her strong grip. She being panicked surely helped her grip.

As they ran up, the building kept shaking. – "Damn, damn, damn!! It is getting closer! Hurry!" – She yelled as they finally reached the top floor, where they opened the door to the roof, and closed it behind them. They ran towards the center of the roof, where they stopped.

- "I... think... we may be... safe... for now..." – Yukari panted as she cleaned the sweat from her forehead.

- "Can you now tell me what is going on?" – Minato questioned yet again, while moving his fingers, who were free from Yukari's panicked grip.

- "Well you see..." – Yukari was interrupted by a noise behind her. She glanced towards the side of the building and blanched upon seeing the creature emerge. The light from the dark green full moon, that fell unto the creature, created a terrifying image.

A black mass with multiple limbs climbed the roof. One of the hands held a blue mask, which resembled a face. Upon seeing the two teens, the creature took out multiple knives, and moved slowly towards its prey. Yukari gulped, and glanced towards Minato, who saw the creature with shocked eyes. She remembered the words of her Senpai, that his safety was her responsibility. She slid her hand in her thigh, and took hold of the silver gun on it.

- "I guess... it must have passed through one of the windows below... I was careless..." – She told Minato. – "This creatures... we call them Shadows..." – She pressed the head of the gun to her forehead, and glared at the creature. – "I... I will protect you..."

Yukari was about to press the trigger on the gun, when one of the limbs of the creature extended, and shot towards her. She screamed in pain as the blade crashed with her gun, and she fell backwards. The gun fell from her grasp, and spun in the floor towards Minato. A faint line of blood fell from her hand. Her injury was superficial, but she had lost the gun.

Minato was about to ran towards her when he stopped. The boy from before stood by his side, and he only whispered a few words. – "Go on. You know what to do." - Minato glanced towards the gun, kneeled, and took hold of it.

- "Wait! That is not a real gun!" – Yukari tried to tell him, but was surprised to see Minato raise the gun towards his temple.

Below, on the control room, Akihiko and Mitsuru panted as they entered the room. The Chairman stood watching the scene through the monitor. Both Senior students were about to run towards the roof, but Ikutsuki told them to wait. He wanted to see what would happen. Akihiko complained while Mitsuru remained in silence, but before he could leave, it began.

- "Arisato-kun?" – Yukari asked. He seemed to be in trance, and the weird shadow had its sight on him, without moving, as if it was calculating its next move.

- "Per...so...na..." – Minato mumbled and pushed the trigger. Light suddenly emerged above Minato, and a strange shape formed behind him. Yukari watch with wide eyes as a figure manifested.

- "Thou art I... and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul... I cometh... I am Orpheus... master of strings..." – The creature, which identified itself as Orpheus, spoke. It resembled a human with a dark face with white hair. Its body was green, while its white arms and legs appeared to be somewhat robotic. A massive harp stood on its back.

- "Amazing... he does have the true potential..." – Yukari said.

Below, on the control room, the three watching the monitor stood speechless. – "As we expected... he has the true potential... no matter... that shadow is too strong for his first battle... Akihiko, let us go!" – Mitsuru ordered, but before they could move, yet another surprising event took place.

Orpheus suddenly started to convulse. It moved in weird patterns, while Minato clutched his head, the silver gun still on his right hand, while the short sword laid forgotten at his feet. Orpheus started to make a gagging sound, and soon fingers could be seen appearing through its mouth. A mighty roar could be heard as Orpheus was ripped from the inside. A new creature appeared on its place. A monstrous white mask stood over a deadly black body, with strange objects, which resembled coffins, floating behind it. The new creature roared mightily.

The shadow, sensing danger, sent all of its arms towards Minato, who was protected by the new creature. It ripped one of the arms of the shadow, and used the stolen blade to cut the shadow's mask in two. It twitched in pain, and tried to escape, but the white masked creature did not allow it, as it took hold of its limbs, and started to rip them out, one by one, until nothing was left. Each ripped limb would dissolve into nothingness under the hands of the creature, who upon a final mighty roar, disappeared, leaving Orpheus behind.

Surprise was everything that registered on the minds of the four witnesses. Below on the control room, Akihiko voiced his thoughts. – "What the fuck was that??"

- "I... do not believe this..." – Mitsuru was speechless.

- "Move you two... there may be more shadows out there..:" – Ikutsuki ordered. He glanced at the screen, wondering what was that they witnessed.

On the roof, Yukari glanced towards Minato and the creature floating behind him, Orpheus, which vanished suddenly. – "Is it... over?" – She asked, but received no answer as Minato started to fall backwards. Without doubting, she ran towards him, and caught him as he fell.

- "Hey! Are you okay? Please say something!!" – She said as she lowered his body, allowing his head to rest on her lap.

- "Hey!! You okay??" – Akihiko questioned, as he ran through the door, with Mitsuru behind him.

Yukari ignored them, and centered her attention on Minato – "Hey! Can you hear me! Please! Answer me!!!"

* * *

**- Velvet Room, DreamWorld – Dark Hour –  
- Thursday April 09, 2009 –**

Minato groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and was spinning. Glancing forward he saw the serene face of Elizabeth, and the smirking one of Igor. He was about to speak, when the voice of the long nosed man filled the blue room.

- "Good to see you again. You lost consciousness after awakening to your 'power'. Do not worry about it, nothing is wrong with you. Just relax. By the way, I am quite surprised that it was Orpheus the one that heeded your call... one of the Fool Arcana. This power, we call it Persona, as you may have deduced already. It is a manifestation of your psyche." – Igor explained, without pausing.

Minato tried to process the information on his mind, but he still found hard to concentrate, so he just spat the first thing that came to his mind. "I do not understand..."

- "In time you will. Your power is currently weak... but it will grow to be great. A Persona is a part of your Personality that evolves according to external stimuli... In time you shall understand. It will depend on how you relate to other people. Please remember that. Now... I believe time still marches in your world. So I should not keep you here any longer. The next time we meet, you will arrive here by your own feet. Best of luck. Farewell." – Igor said, and Minato's vision started to blur.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High, Outside Faculty Room – Early Morning –  
- Friday April 10, 2009 –**

Yukari sighed as she waited outside the faculty room. Yesterday's events still roaming in her mind. She could be dead, if it had not been for him. She was alive thanks to Minato. And he currently laid on a bed at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. After he fell unconscious on her lap, she freaked out. She barely remembered as some doctors came soon after and took him away from her. Her senpai had to stop her from trying to stop the doctors. She calmed down when they told her they were going to the hospital as well.

The Chairman took her and Mitsuru towards the hospital, as Akihiko had left with the ambulance due to the heavy injury on his arm. About an hour later the doctor informed them that Minato was just exhausted for having used his Persona for the first time, and that he had overdone it. Upon her confused face, the Chairman explained to her that the doctors here were aware of them, and that they could keep a secret. She sighed in relief upon learning he was going to be okay.

Yukari tried to cover her yawn when she heard the door to the faculty room open, and from it she saw the person she was looking for, Toriumi-sensei. The professor saw her, and her eyebrows rose. – "Takeba-san?"

- "Uh... Sensei... I wanted to speak with you before classes began..." – Yukari said.

- "What is it? Can it not wait?" – The professor questioned.

- "No... in fact it can not." – She answered, gaining the attention of the woman. – "Senpai asked me to tell you, since she was busy at the hospital and could not come earlier..."

- "Hospital? And why does it concern me? Why not speak with Kirijo-san's homeroom teacher?" – She questioned.

- "The thing is... she is at the hospital arranging things for Arisato-kun." – Yukari admitted.

- "What? What happened? Is he okay?" – The professor was shocked.

- "He had an accident. He... uh... tripped and hit his head." – She started to tell the story the Chairman and Mitsuru had created. – "The doctors say he is okay, but that he most probably will stay unconscious for a few days, specially since he seemed to be exhausted. They think the transfer may have tired him more than normal."

- "I see... he did seem very tired since he arrived... but you say he is okay then?" – Toriumi-sensei asked.

- "Yes. But he will be missing some days of school." – The girl answered.

- "Very well. I will keep it in mind, so his absence does not affect his record. May I ask you, since you live in the same dorm, to gather notes to share with him when he returns?" – The teacher asked.

- "Yes. No problem." – Yukari said.

- "Very well. Then let us go to the classroom, or we will both be late."

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm – Early Morning –  
- Sunday April 12, 2009 –**

Yukari walked outside her room wearing a one piece winter pink dress and winter brown boots. After locking the door she walked towards Mitsuru's door and knocked, receiving no answer she walked towards the stairs, and went up, towards the control room. She entered the room without even knocking.

- "Senpai, I am going to the hospital to visit Arisato-kun and... Senpai?" - Yukari grumbled seeing she was not here either. - "Where did she go? Ugh..."

Yukari was about to leave when something caught her sight. Several documents which laid scrambled over the table in the center of the room. Her curiosity won over her, and she walked towards them. Taking the files on her hands, she gasped.

- (Arisato-kun's file...? Was the information on this file what made them transfer him here?) - She started to read the file, and her eyes widened. - (His parents died... ten years ago? Same as Dad... and no one ever adopted him?... I can somehow understand... we both have been alone for years... yet he looks so strong and calm... maybe that is the way he confronts life...)

Yukari sighed and stood up, leaving the file behind. - (Anyway... I better get going... hopefully he will awaken soon...)

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm – Late Night –  
- Thursday April 16, 2009 –**

Akihiko sat in one of the sofas in the Lounge with his eyes set on the TV, yet his mind was not paying attention to it. A week had passed already since that strange shadow had appeared and injured him. One week since Minato had used his Persona for the since time, and week since the new Persona-user had fallen unconscious.

- (Damn it... just what the hell was that with his Persona? Why did it change suddenly? I have never seen or heard of something like that before) – Akihiko thought with a frown. – (And I can not believe how useless I was in the fight... no... I got careless because I got overconfident... I guess I overestimated my own abilities... I need more training... and yet... Mitsuru would not allow me... not with my arm like this...) – He glanced at his injured arm, which stood in a sling.

Grumbling, Akihiko stood up and walked towards the entrance, not bothering to turn off the TV. He took his jacket, from where he had discarded it earlier, and opened the door, only to be stopped by Mitsuru's voice. – "And where do you think you are going? You have not healed"

- "Relax... I am only going to the store..." – Akihiko answered.

- "This late? It soon will be the Dark Hour... do you think you can fool me?" – Mitsuru glared at him.

- "Like I said. I am only going to the store. I will not take long. And if the Dark Hour starts before I come back I will just have to be careful." – He answered without turning around.

- "Akihiko! You need to take this seriously, this is NOT a game" – She scolded.

- "You think I do not know that? Do you think a damn game took Miki away?! Give me a break Mitsuru! I just need fresh air!" – He yelled at her. – "I told you, I will be careful" – He left without a second glance, not noticing the stunned expression in Mitsuru's face.

- "Damn it Akihiko..." – Mitsuru grumbled.

* * *

- **Paulownia Mall – Late Night –  
- Thursday April 16, 2009 –**

Junpei grumbled as he walked towards the Mall. He sat heavily on one of the benches around the fountain in the center of the small Mall, without taking out his hands from the pockets of his jacket. His sad expression turned into a frown as he recalled the events of the day.

- "Stupid old man... getting drunk... with cooking wine of all things..." – He took out his left hand, and hit the bench. – "And I am just bein' pathetic... rushing out like this every day... man... I suck... jus'... wha am I suppos' to do?"

A white dog with red eyes suddenly walked besides Junpei, and it lifted its gaze towards the sad boy. – "Hey... hiya there pooch... 'sup? Here to join ma club? The 'Nowhere to go' one?" – The dog just barked at him.

- "Heh... sorry dude... I ain't having no food... Y´know... have I not seen you before around here? Ye live around?" – He pat the dog's head, who in turned moved its head, intending for Junpei to scratch its ears. – "Hoh... smart are ya?"

- "Hey! If it is not Junpei!" – A voice said. Junpei lifted his gaze and saw two old classmates approaching.

- "Huh? Oh... heya guys..." – He said.

- "What is with the long face? Are you sad we are not in the same homeroom this year?" – The boy on the left joked.

- "Yeah right... ye wish. Hey... is it not pas' yer curfew already? How come you out of ye dorms?" – Junpei questioned.

- "Well... we are juniors now. So we get to learn about the secret exit. Hey... we are going to the Escapade Club, want to join us? I am taking Shiro here to drown his sorrows over a girl" – He grinned.

- "Damn it Kentarou! I said that is not the case!!" – The second boy, Shiro, complained.

- "Su-re... It is all written on your face. It is your fault for trying to go after someone like Takeba Yukari. She is way out of your league. Although I must admit I was kinda surprised she would hook with the new student of all. Guess she must like the Dark types." – Kentarou said.

- "Dark? He seems like a regular dude to me..." – Junpei said, giving his two cents to the conversation.

- "No, I am serious. This kid, Arisato, rumor says both his parents died when he was little... and that no one ever adopted him. Someone peeked at his file when Toriumi-sensei left it lying around." – Kentarou gossiped.

- "Man... you'll believe anything... thos' kinda things only happen on soap operas..." – Junpei answered back.

- "Hey... I said it was a rumor. Now come on! Join us! Let us go! You know... no snooze, no booze!!" – He grinned.

- "Booze? Nah... I think I will pass..." – Junpei continued patting the dog's head.

- "Oh come on! Live a little, join us!" – Kentarou insisted.

- "I said I was gonna pass damn it!" – He yelled. – "Sorry... I am just not in the mood..." – Junpei stood up, and walked away.

- "Geez... what is his problem... Well Shiro, seems only I can help you drown your sorrows!" – He said.

- "I said it was not like that damn it!!" – Kentarou answered.

Junpei never turned around to see them. The dog walked besides him, whining sensing Junpei's sour mood. – "Sorry little dude... it is just... I am pathetic..." – He kneeled in front of the dog, who licked his face. – "Heh... you trying to cheer me up? Thankya little dude..." – The dog barked, as if smiling, and then left running. – "Oh well... I am thirsty... I guess I'll go get som' water at the store..."

* * *

- **Tatsumi Memorial Hospital - After School -  
- Friday April 17, 2009 -**

Yukari walked inside Minato's room and glanced sadly at him. Eight days had passed already and he still had not woken up. She walked towards the window, and slightly closed the curtains, intending to stop the sun from falling on his face. Afterwards she sat besides his bed and took out her things from her schoolbag, intending to advance on her homework. The past few days this had been her routine. She wanted to be by his side once he woken up. She wanted to tell him many things.

Some time later Yukari sighs, and starts gathering her things into her schoolbag. She was about to stand up, when a groan from Minato stopped her. She sees as he slowly opened his eyes. – "Ah!! You are awake Arisato-kun!!"

- "Water..." – He groaned. Yukari stood up and filled up a glass of water, from a jar left earlier by a nurse. She walked towards Minato, and helped him drink the water, by gently pressing the glass on his lips.

- "Easy there... I know you are thirsty... but we do not want you choking..." – She said.

After he drank the water, Minato tried to sat, and only managed to do so when Yukari helped him out. – "Take it easy... you may still be weak... although after all that sleep..." – She sighed – "Thank goodness you finally came to... I was so worried about you..."

- "Where... am I?" – Minato questioned, glancing around.

- "Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It is near the dorm. Senpai arranged for you to be attended here... Today is April the 17th... it has been eight days since you fell unconscious." – Yukari explained, while Minato nodded.

- "Why are you here...?" – Minato asked. He was not used to have people watching over him... neither worrying.

- "You saved my life... How could I leave you here alone?" – She turned around, hiding a faint blush. – "Anyway... the doctor said you were just exhausted... although we never thought you would sleep for this long. Do not worry about school, I already talked with Toriumi-sensei... if she ask you anything, just tell her you uh... missed a step or something... we told her you had fallen and hit your head. It was our Senpai's idea actually."

- "I will have that in mind." – Minato answered. – "What... was that thing?"

- "It was a Shadow... they roam around during the Dark Hour... there are a lot of things you need to know, but I guess we should wait until you get back to the Dorm. The Chairman and our Senpai will be able to explain it better." – She said, and after a short pause apologized. – "I am sorry..."

- "Huh? Why are you apologizing?" – Minato asked.

- "I was supposed to protect you... yet you were the one to protect me... I... I was very scared... it was also my first fight against them... and I have not even summoned my Persona once before... even though we know I have the true potential..." – Upon mistaking his thoughtful face for a confused one, she continued. – "That thing you summoned... Orpheus... it is called Persona. Only those with true potential can call them forth... those of us who can walk around during the Dark Hour..."

- "Persona..." – He remembered the dream he had, the words Igor told him. Part of himself... a part that will evolve according to his relationships.

- "Sorry for not telling you before... and uh... one more thing... I wanted you to know we are kinda alike..." – She whispered.

- "What do you mean?" – Minato blinked.

- "My Dad died when I was little in an accident... and after that, my Mum and I had a fallout... we are not in good terms and have not seen each other in years... so... we are similar that way. You are alone too... to be honest... I already know about your past, sorry for prying into things like that... It was private and yet I read about your past... so it did not seem fair to me, so I wanted you to know about my own past too." – Yukari explained, and Minato nodded at her to continue.

- "It was back in 1999... curious is it not...? The same year as your parents... My Dad worked in one of the Kirijo Group's Labs... and there was this explosion... They said Dad died in the explosion, but no one knows the truth. That is why I moved here one year ago... believing I may be able to find anything... that is why I enrolled in Gekkoukan High... and why I was there in the dorm when this happened to you. You must think I am coward... for it is my fault that happened to you..." – Some tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

- "You are no coward... in fact... I am thankful for you being here..." – Minato reassured her.

- "Thanks... but still... here I am saying all these things the minute you wake up. It is just that... while I was here watching you I thought 'I have been hiding so many things from him, I want to tell him the truth... As soon as he wakes up, I want to tell him'. So... thanks for listening to me. Actually, I have wanted to share this story with someone for a long time..." – She admitted.

- "What about Kirijo-senpai?" – He questioned.

- "Senpai is... nevermind." – She stopped herself, confusing Minato. – "I need to go... I promised our Senpai to tell them when you woke up. Do not worry about going to school tomorrow. You need to rest. We will probably come to get you tomorrow after school, to take you back to the Dorm. For now, be a good patient and rest. Do not hesitate to call the nurse either." – She said, and Minato nodded.

- "Good night, Arisato-kun" – She said at the door, but was stopped by his voice.

- "Minato." – He said.

- "Huh?" – Yukari, confused, glanced at him.

- "Please call me Minato." – He asked.

Yukari glanced at him, a bit surprised, and smiled sweetly at him. – "Sure... Minato-kun. Then call me Yukari as well."

- "Sure, Yukari." – He smiled as well. – "Good night."

- "Good night." – And she left, leaving Minato to this thoughts.

- "Persona, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona**** 3: Memories of You**

Chapter 002

Started Chapter: 06-July-2008  
Finished Chapter: 26-July-2008  
First Post: 17-April-2009  
Last Edit: 10-May-2011

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores established rules from Persona Trinity Soul, but characters and several other rules from that story may appear.

* * *

**Chapter 00****2**

**- Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – After School –  
****- ****Saturday April 18, 2009 –**

Yukari stretched her arms and stifled a yawn as Ono-sensei left the classroom, signaling the end of classes for the day. She started to arrange her books inside her bag when she felt someone approaching by her right side. Turning her head around she saw Junpei standing there, saluting her.

- "Yo, Yuka-tan!" – Junpei greeted.

- "What is it now Junpei? I am kinda in a hurry..." – Yukari answered.

- "I won' keep ya long. I jus' wanted to ask how Minato is doing." – Junpei stated.

- "You could have visited him you know?" – Yukari glared at him, making Junpei sweat in slight fear. – "But anyway... I will tell him you asked about him"

- "You mean?" – Junpei started to grin.

- "Yeah. He woke up yesterday. Akihiko-senpai and I are going to go pick him now actually. He told me at lunch he got a message stating Minato-kun was being released already." – Yukari explained.

- "I see. Dat is awesome..." – Junpei exclaimed. Before anything else could be said, the front door of the classroom was opened, and there stood Sanada Akihiko.

- "Hey Takeba, you ready?" – He said from the door, gaining the attention of the rest of the students, specially the female ones.

- "Yes Senpai. Just let me finish gathering my things." – Yukari answered as she finishing putting her things on her bag. Meanwhile, Junpei glanced around the classroom.

- (Damn it Yuka-tan... can you not see people misunderstanding everything here? First Minato... and now Akihiko-senpai?) – Junpei sighed. He nodded his head towards Akihiko, who saluted him back as he left the room with Yukari.

- "Hey Junpei! What was that about? I thought Yukari was going out with Arisato" – A classmate asked Junpei, who glanced at him.

- "Oh hey Kenji. Seriously... all ya people kno' to do is to gossip huh? For yer information... Akihiko-senpai and Yuka-tan went to pick up Minato. He woke up yesterday. Remember the three of em live on the same dorm, yeah?" – Junpei answered.

- "Ah! That explains it..." – Kenji punched his left hand. – "But man... wish I lived on a co-ed dorm..."

- "Thought ye liked older women..." – Junpei's left eyebrow rose.

- "I do, I do... but you can not deny Yukari and Kirijo-senpai are hot. I wished I lived in _that _dorm..." – He grinned.

- (If only ye knew heh...) –

* * *

**- Tatsumi Memorial Hospital – After School –  
****- Saturday April 18, 2009 –**

Minato sat on the hospital bed as he waited. He was already dressed up in casual clothes, ready to leave the hospital, but the doctor had insisted, on Mitsuru's orders, for him to not leave alone, despite his claims that he was feeling okay. He sighed once again replaying the events of last week on his mind. Persona... the manifestation of the soul. Before Minato could dwell more on his thoughts, he heard the door of the room opening. He glanced at the new arrivals.

- "Oh hey! You seem to be ready. We came to pick you up." – Yukari gestured behind her, and moved aside to allow Minato to see the short white-gray-haired student. – "This is Akihiko-senpai. I guess with all what happened you never did get a chance to meet him before.

- "Yo. How ya doing?" – Akihiko saluted with his uninjured arm. – "Ready to leave Arisato?"

- "Definitely. I really do not wish to stay here any longer." – He answered, as he stood up and took hold of his bag. – "Is your arm okay? Kirijo-senpai said you got hurt during the battle."

- "Yeah. I am fine. Mitsuru worries too much." – Akihiko answered. – "Need help with your bag?" – Minato shook his head. – "Oh well. So Mitsuru called you?"

- "She practically ordered me not to leave alone..." – Minato muttered and Akihiko laughed, but he also noticed Yukari frowning.

- "She is like that... anyway... when we get to the dorm we need to go the 4th floor. The Chairman and Mitsuru will be waiting for us then. We need to talk about that night." – Akihiko stated – "Just give me your bag when we are almost there. If she sees you carrying it she will probably end up lecturing us all."

- "How... nice..." – Minato winced as he nodded. As Akihiko walked to the counter at the entrance, in order to register his exit, he turned towards Yukari. – "Hey... are you okay?"

- "Huh? Yeah... I am... why do you ask?" – The girl was confused.

- "Well... it seemed like something is bothering you." – Minato said directly.

- "Oh... just a lot of things on my mind." – She answered him. The rest of their walk back to the door was spent on small chat, about the current events at school, like Mitsuru getting elected as council president, and how the sports clubs closed their memberships, fact that made Minato curse. He learnt that Yukari was part of the Kyudo club, while Akihiko was on the Boxing club.

* * *

**- ****Outside Kirijo Dorm – Night –  
****- Saturday April 18, 2009 –**

When the dorm came into view, Minato handed his bag to Akihiko as promised. He knew he was in good condition, with all that sleep, and that he really did not need the help, but the thought of unleashing Mitsuru's wrath made him comply. He really did not knew the red head, but he felt he could trust Akihiko's worries.

- "We should go directly to the 4th floor. I know you two must be hungry, for I am as well, but best not keep those two waiting. Hopefully Mitsuru arranged some food or something." – Akihiko said, and Minato's stomach grumbled loudly, making him blush, and Yukari giggle for the first time in the evening.

After dropping Minato's bag in his room, the three of them proceeded two floors up, and upon entering the control room they saw Mitsuru and Ikutsuki already sitting, waiting for them. Minato saluted them, without glancing at them, as his sight was centered on the tray of sandwiches in the table at the center.

- "I am glad you are okay. Please, have a seat. I am sorry for troubling you so soon after being discharged, but I need to talk to you. I suspected you all would be hungry, so I arranged this to be prepared." – The Chairman said, as the three teens sat down, and reached down for a sandwich.

The Chairman smiled at them, and glanced at Mitsuru who had a thoughtful face. He allowed them to eat for some minutes, as he left the room, returning some minutes later with some Cielo Mist soda cans. He passed one to each member of the present, who thanked him back. Ikutsuki opened his own can, and after a short sip, began talking. – "Now... let me start by asking this. Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

- "Sure. No problem." – Minato answered nonchalantly, making all glance at him. Ikutsuki particularly stopped midtalk, with his mouth open.

- "Excuse me?" – The Chairman as confused. – "Err... it does not surprise you? I mean... you did experience it but... how come you accept it so easily?"

- "Well... I have been experiencing _that _phenomenon for some years now." – He answered, as he emptied his Cielo Mist.

- "Several... years?" – Yukari's eyes widened. – (I just experienced it for the first time last spring...)

- "How many?" – Mitsuru asked, thinking over her own experience.

- "Who knows? I never noticed... one day, I was dared at the orphanatory to stay awake after midnight, when it happened. Sure, I was a little confused at first, but soon learnt to live with it. Specially if others did not knew about it, but some time later I stopped caring. Who knows? Maybe I experienced it before... but with the tight rules I had to sleep early." – Minato said, as he reached down for another sandwich.

- "I see... well... this facilitates things a bit. As you may be aware already, the Dark Hour, as we call it, strikes every night just before midnight, and ends up 'one minute' later... a minute that takes one whole hour to pass for those that experience it." – The man explained.

- "There are those who do not experience the Dark Hour as you must have noticed. They transmogrify into coffins during such time, fact that protects them." – Sanada said, and saw Minato nod in comprehension. – "Those who do not transform into a coffin get hunted by those creatures... the Shadows. Have you seen them before as well?"

- "No. First time I saw them was the night that big one attacked Yukari and me." – Minato answered.

- "How peculiar... you never used your Persona before that... and even though you have experienced the Dark Hour for years you never saw them... what could this mean?" – The man mumbled.

- "Maybe it has to do with the fact of what happened to Arisato's Persona. Anything you may want to say about what happened?" – Mitsuru glanced at the blue haired boy.

- "No. I am as confused as you." – He answered.

- "Anyway... as I was saying..." – Akihiko grumbled. – "The Shadows attack those who are not protected by a coffin... and it is our job to protect them. Exciting, is it not?" – He grinned.

- "Akihiko! Why must you be like this? You got hurt because of this recklessness!" – Mitsuru stood up, yelling.

Before Akihiko could retort back, the Chairman stood up, trying to calm them down. – "Now, now Mitsuru. He does his work well. Anyway... Arisato. Long story short... we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad... SEES for short. On paper we are a school club, me being its advisor. But in reality, the group is dedicated to defeat the Shadows."

- "You have seen the news lately right? About the phenomenon called Apathy Syndrome" – Mitsuru asked, and continued when she saw Minato nod. – "The Shadows are responsible for this. They feed on the mind of the victim, leaving them in dead-like state. A living corpse we could even go as far as say."

- "Let me guess... only those with the power of Persona can fight them off?" – Minato questioned, and both the Chairman and Mitsuru nodded in affirmation. – "I see... so the purpose of this meeting is to me to join you? Is it not?"

- "Correct. We Persona-users are the only ones that can stop the Shadows. Yukari, Akihiko and myself possess the potential to summon Persona. The Chairman here can walk around during the Dark Hour, but that as far as his potential can take him. He does not possess the ability to summon a Persona." – Mitsuru walked behind the sofa, and took hold of a grey suitcase. Walking towards the table, and moving the sandwich tray aside, she place it on the table, opened it, and revealed a silver gun. – "This is an Evoker. We use them to summon our Persona. If you accept to join us, this will be yours. Please, we need your help."

- "Hey! You can not ask him like that! How could he refuse it like that... I mean..." – Yukari bit her lower lip while glancing at Minato.

Minato remained thoughtful for a minute, glancing at each of the present. Yukari looked at him anxiously, and he could understand her words. Mitsuru was definitely pushing him into this, and speaking of her, she looked somewhat nervous and determined. Minato was sure that if he decided to refuse she would definitely push her ideals again. Akihiko, contrary to both women, looked calm, and he looked ready to accept whatever decision Minato made. Lastly, the Chairman looked cheerful. Scarily cheerful.

- "I will do it. I accept." – Minato declared. He could see both Yukari and Mitsuru sigh.

- "Thank you. Your presence will really be a great help for our cause." – Ikutsuki stood up, shook Minato's hand and walked towards the door. – "Oh! I almost forgot. About your room assignment... why do you not stay here? I do not know what was the holdup, but I guess it worked for the better in the end." – He said chuckling.

- "Holdup? Wait was that not... oh never mind." – Yukari sighed.

Minato grinned guessing what was on Yukari's mind. Holdup? Yeah right... Yukari had admitted to him, at the hospital, that she had read a file on him. Most probably Ikutsuki or Mitsuru owned that file, so it was no coincidence he arrived to the dorm. He stood up as he saw Mitsuru and Akihiko leave, and stretched his arms. He took hold of the suitcase when he felt a surge of energy, which made him stop on his place. A voice resonated on his mind, as a Tarot Card was visualized on his mind. – '_Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create Persona of the Fool Arcana' _– The voice resonated, confusing Minato for a second.

- "You okay?" – Yukari asked him. Minato blinked and saw her by his side.

- "...Yeah. I was just thinking about this." – Minato answered. In reality he was recalling the words of Igor, about the power of Social Links.

- "Oh I see. Anyway... I am glad you joined us. I was afraid you would say no... I mean... Senpai should not have asked you like that... placing pressure on you... the decision was yours and yours alone. Still, I am glad you did join us." – Yukari told him and then left, wishing him a good night.

- (The Fool Arcana... what does it mean?) –

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Minutes before Dark Hour –  
****- Saturday April 18, 2009 –**

Minato sat on his bed as he waited the transition between night and the Dark Hour. After the discussion on the Control Room he had returned to his room and started to unpack essentials, like clothes and other things he had not had chance to do before. As he saw the clock nearing midnight, he turned off the TV, not wanting it to turn on again once the mysterious hour ended. One thing he definitely hated of the Dark Hour was the inability to finish late night movies, since they always seemed to pause on the best part. That and the fact that he had fallen asleep many times, only to be awakened by the TV when it came back to life.

- (Might as well get some sleep... tomorrow is a Sunday... so I can finish unpacking during the day...) – Minato thought as he washed his teeth, while giving sideglances to the clock. He spit out the toothpasted water in time, before it turned into blood, which definitely would have been gross. – (I need to remember to do this earlier... that was close...)

Minato changed into his pajamas and rested on the bed. He laid thinking for a while, as his eyes started to drop. He was almost asleep when a voice woke him up suddenly.

- "Hi... how are you?" – The voice said. Minato sat and saw a boy. The same one from his first day on the dorm.

- "And who might you be?" – Minato asked casually, while inside wondering how the kid had gotten here without he noticing.

- "We have meet before. In fact... I am always with you." – The boy smiled. Minato noticed he was wearing white clothes with black stripes... or was it black clothes with white stripes? Either way, they looked like a prisoners outfit. The boy had deep dark hair and blue eyes which seemed to have two tones... dark blue on the inside and light blue on the outside.

- "What do you mean?" – Minato asked, but the boy ignored him.

- "The end is near... I remembered that. And I thought you needed to know, but I really do not know what it means." – The boy smiled. – "You seem to have awakened to your power... and a very unusual I must say. It may prove to be your salvation... or demise... whether how and where you use it..."

Minato was about to ask him what he meant when the boy disappeared from his place, only to reappear on the opposite side of the room. – "Remember when we met? I expect you to honor the contract... for now... good bye." – And he disappeared.

- (I repeat... I wanted a peaceful school year...) –

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Daytime –  
****- Sunday April 19, 2009 –**

Minato spent most of the morning arranging his new bedroom, placing the rest of his clothes on the closet, several books on the desk, several other Personal belongings around the room (while most none daily usable things staid on the boxes) and his shiny new laptop over the desk. He had to save money for several years to finally be able to afford one. He bought it just some weeks ago, and had not had time to fully enjoy it, specially with his transfer.

Minato prepared himself to access the Internet when an error screen appeared on his browser. After checking everything was okay with his laptop he decided to ask Kirijo-Senpai about the wireless connection. He returned some minutes later with a frown, as he had learnt that the Shadow that had attacked him had broken more than just the back door, and that they would not get the service repaired for several days. He sighed as he placed the computer on stand-by and turned on the TV. At least it was working.

After browsing through several programs, like Phoenix Ranger Featherman R (a live action superhero program), Tanaka's Amazing Commodities (a TV show who sold the most weird and useless things) and an Idol Show, which presented the new teen idol, a fourteen year old girl named Kujikawa Rise, Minato decided to just get out into the real world.

Minato walked towards Iwatodai Station, intending to go to Paulownia Mall when he remembered the small plaza where Wild-Duck Burger stood. Deciding to change his destination, specially since he was hungry, Minato crossed the street and glanced around. Besides the Burger establishment stood a small used book store, BookWorms, and to its other side, after the stairs, a Takoyaki Stand. Deciding to try it he went and bought half a dozen pieces, alongside a can of Cielo Mist, and sat to eat. Finishing his meal, he decided to check the BookWorms store, only to find it closed. Apparently it did not open on Sundays. Disappointed, Minato walked around for a bit more before returning to the Dorm, since he did not want to got to Paulownia Mall anymore.

He had just returned to the Dorm, when he met Yukari on the stairs. – "Oh good, you are back. I was looking for you." – She declared, and Minato nodded at her to continue. – "Akihiko-senpai apparently wants us to be at the Lounge in about an hour. Seems he wants to tell us something."

- "I see. Thanks for letting me know." – Minato answered. – "Guess I will wait downstairs, or else I may end up falling asleep in my room."

Yukari giggled at his words. – "Yeah... mind if I join you?" –

- "Sure" – He answered.

- "Good. Let me get my notes then." – The brunette turned around, going upstairs.

- "Notes?" – Minato questioned.

- "Yeah. We can use this time for you to check my school notes. Toriumi-sensei asked me to share them with you, for all the time you missed." – Yukari explained.

- "How... nice of her..." – Minato grimaced – (Oh well... better get that done... otherwise I will fall behind... but damn...)

The hour passed fast as the pair reviewed Yukari's notes. Minato had go to his room to retrieve his own schoolbag, and stood beside Yukari taking his own notes based on what the girl explained to him in some subjects, whether other's, like Edogawa's occult curse he just copied. He wondered for the 100th time why they gave that class, and why the School freak... err... nurse gave it.

- "Ah... you are both here already. Excellent." – The voice of Akihiko rang from the entrance, stopping Yukari and Minato from their work.

- "Yes Senpai. What is this about anyway?" – Yukari asked.

- "Should I call Kirijo-senpai?" – Minato asked.

- "Nah. Mitsuru already knows. And on to your question Takeba... there is someone I want you to meet." – He glanced at the door. – "Hey! Hurry up!"

- "Hold yer horses... This is freakin' heavy... a hand would be nice..." – The voice said.

- "No can do. Injured, remember?" – Akihiko winked at both teens. Yukari was both amused and confused. Minato grinned at the convenient use of words. Although, the voice sounded familiar.

Minato's familiarity with the voice became obvious when the door opened, and from it appeared none other than Iori Junpei, carrying with him several suitcases. – "Ju...Junpei? What are you doing here?" – Yukari questioned. – "Wait... do not tell me he..."

Before Yukari could continue, Akihiko interrupted her. – "I guess introductions are not necessary, after all he is on the same homeroom as both of you. As of today, Junpei will be staying with us. He has the potential."

- "Yo." – Junpei grinned at them.

- "YOU have the potential? For real?" – Yukari grimaced. – "You have to be kidding me..."

- "I found him the other day near the store. Seems he awakened to his potential just recently. After calming him down I told him about us, and he has agreed to help us." – Akihiko explained.

- "He found me cryin' like a baby near the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. And my water turned to blood! Talk about shockers! I really do not remember much of it... but man... was it embarrassing... Senpai here says it is normal at first, not remembering much." – Junpei said.

- "Really? That did not happen to me." – Minato declared, making Junpei's left eyebrow rise. Yukari fought back a grin, since she could not say the same. She remembered being very scared her first night on the Dark Hour... the same day she received his last letter...

- "Oh well... whatever. Anyway... I was shocked to learn about ye. I had no idea. I are glad I ain't the only one. Betcha guys are glad to have me on board as well." – Junpei grinned.

- "Uh... yeah..." – Yukari doubted. She glanced at Minato who only shrugged in response. Therefore, Yukari sighed.

- "Well, enough about this. I think we are ready now..." – Akihiko said, as he walked away.

- "Oh boy... we are doing something? Sweetness!" – Junpei declared.

- "Yes. I will speak with Mitsuru. With this many people we can explore that place..." – Akihiko answered.

- "You mean... Tartarus?" – Yukari looked nervous.

- "Tarta juat? It sounds like a toothpaste..." – Junpei said, making both Minato and Yukari sweatdrop.

- "Be ready tomorrow. The Chairman will explain it most probably." – He paused. – "We believe we may find the truth behind the Dark Hour there..." – He walked away.

- "Oh... how cool is that." – Junpei said excitedly. Yukari grumbled and walked away, signaling Minato to follow her. – "Hey! A little help woul' be nice..."

- "No can do Junpei." – Yukari answered before Minato could. – "Minato-kun needs to keep revising all the material he missed. Orders from Toriumi-sensei."

- "Oh man..." – Junpei grumbled. – "Unlucky you dude."

- (Am I? I mean... sure... school work on a Sunday is a pain... but those things do look heavy... just what did he bring? Rocks?) – Minato thought as he gave a last glance to Junpei, before following Yukari back to the couch where they left their schoolbags.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 –**

Minato walked alone, while listening to music on his headphones, towards the school. He could see people pointing and glancing at him, with no doubt talking about his accident, or about him and Yukari. Deciding it was not worth paying attention to them, he just focused on the rhythm on his ears. Just after passing the gate, a male student suddenly started to walk besides him, and seemed to be talking to him. Minato sighed, and paused his music.

- "Sorry. Did not hear you with the headphones." – Minato said.

- "No problem. I said 'Yo Arisato, good to see you back'." – The male student said.

- "And you are...?" – Minato wondered.

- "Oh, I guess we have not been introduced right? I am Tomochika Kenji. We are on the same homeroom. Pleased to meet you Arisato." – Kenji extended his hand, and Minato shook it.

- "Likewise." – Minato replied.

- "Junpei told me last Friday you woke up. You okay then?" – He received a nod in response. – "That is good. Hey, and I also know that Yukari-san visited you frequently... and that she went to pick you up." – He grinned. – "What's up with that? Are you that close?"

- (Oh great... not this again...) – "We only live on the same dorm. That is all." – Minato replied.

- "Really? Bah, that is boring. Well it does not matter anyway. I kinda like older girls myself..." – The teen, who had dark eyes and light brown hair, replied.

- (And what is the relevance of this?) – "I see" – Was Minato's only reply.

- "Anyway... I can not believe I am going to say this but... we should hurry to the classroom. If we are just a little bit late Toriumi-sensei will bite our heads off. Specially you, with the whole week you missed." – Kenji replied, and both students entered the high school.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Lunchtime –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 –**

Minato listened as Junpei rambled on how Ekoda's classes were the most boring on Gekkoukan. He could not disagree. He had to fight the urge to fall asleep several times through the class. When Yukari stood up yawning he knew he was not the only one.

- "I thought I was going to fall asleep there..." – She mumbled, as she rubbed her left eye.

- "You and the rest of the class here Yuka-tan" – Junpei grinned at her.

- "Hey guys, want to go fetch some bread?" – The voice of Kenji made Minato and Junpei glance at him.

- "Sure. Why not. Waddya say Minato?" – Junpei looked at him.

- "Why not?" – He glanced at Yukari. – "Want some Yukari?"

Yukari seemed to consider it for a bit, and then nodded. – "Sure." –

Minato stood up, but before any of them could walk towards the hallway, the door of the class opened, and they saw as Mitsuru entered their class. – "May I have a minute?" – She asked.

- "Oi Kenji... can ya go ahead? We will be ther' soon." – Junpei said, and Kenji seemed to frown a bit, but nodded and left.

- "What is it Senpai?" – Yukari asked.

- "Come to the lounge when you come back to the dorm. We shall talk there." – Mitsuru said, and left.

- "Wow... directly to the point..." – Junpei sweatdropped. – "Think we are having that talk?"

- "Well... she probably is busy with the Student Council... unlike us." – Yukari grumbled.

- "Ooh... do I sense some hostility?" – Junpei acted as he was surprised, clutching his heart.

- "Cut that out. Besides... what she say did not need to be hidden... now I feel bad about Tomochika" – She answered.

- "Indeed. I agree. Lets not keep him waiting any longer." – Minato said, and the other two agreed.

* * *

- **Lounge, Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 -**

After school had ended Minato and Junpei went to Paulownia Mall, where they spent a pair of hours at the Game Center. Initially Junpei had also invited Yukari, stating that if they where a team now they should spend more time together, but she refused, stating she had practice at the Kyudo Club, and she had to arrange some things for it afterwards. Junpei grumbled all the way back to the dorm, since he never got to defeat Minato on none of the games they played.

- "Seriously dude... behind yer calm face who could think ye are so good at games?" – Junpei pouted.

- "Beginner's luck. I had never played those games before." – Minato shrugged, not noticing Junpei's wide eyes and open mouth. Although he did hear him curse softly.

Both entered the dorm, and saw the group already assembled at the lounge. Yukari was already there as well, and Minato sat beside her on the couch. Junpei sat in front of them, on the other couch, besides Akihiko. Mitsuru stood on the one piece sofa at the end of the table, while the Chairman sat on the other one piece sofa, at the front of the table.

- "Okay. Now that we all are here let us begin. Akihiko consulted me about investigating Tartarus now that we have more members, and after considering it, I believe it is indeed time for us to do so. I wish for us to commence this operation today as well." – The Chairman said.

- "Uhh... excuse me. I asked this yesterday... but just what is Tertorus..." – Junpei asked.

- "You still have not seen it have you? And its name is Tartarus..." – Yukari spoke, gaining the attention of both new male members of SEES.

- "It is no surprise if you two have not seen it. After all... it only appears during the Dark Hour. Iori just awakened to his potential a few days ago, and even if Arisato has been aware for several years... he just arrived to the city." – Ikutsuki said, as he stood up.

- (Years? Whada...) – Junpei glanced at Minato, but decided to shrug the information. – "Only during the Dark Hour? How come?"

- "Indeed. It only appears during the Dark Hour... and when it does, you could say it is their nest. The Shadows nest. The perfect place for us to train as well. Interesting, is it not?" – Akihiko spoke.

Mitsuru was about to retort to Akihiko's words, but Junpei spoke first. Akihiko urged himself to hide his smirk. – "Whoa! Their nest? For real? Awesome..."

- "But Senpai... what about your injury?" – Yukari asked concerned, and this time Mitsuru did not allow others to beat her to the punch.

- "He will not go past the entrance. Not until he recovers anyway." – The redhead said with an air of finality, and Akihiko cursed.

- "Yeah, yeah... I know..." – He grumbled.

- "Well, so that is all. Do not go to far though. It is your first time there too." – Shuji said as he went to fix himself a cup of coffee.

- "I am not sure about this..." – Yukari grumbled as she stood up, following the others.

- "Relax! I got your backs!" – Junpei said grinning.

- "That does make me worry more..." – Yukari whispered to Minato, who chuckled.

- "Hey! I heard that!" – Junpei glared at them.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School Gate – Just before the Dark Hour –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 –**

The group walked towards the high school, ironically still on their uniforms since they did not had time to change except for the addition of their SEES armbands. Akihiko motioned for the to stop in front of the gate.

- "Uh... so... why are we here?" – Junpei asked.

- "It is almost midnight. Just wait." – Akihiko answered. Minato noticed his serious demeanor, as well as Mitsuru's. Yukari on the other hand looked nervous as she bit her lower lip. Minato glanced as his wristwatch when he noticed Akihiko doing the same. Only a minute left until the Dark Hour began once again.

When the clock was about to hit midnight the dark night became green, and blood soon started to leak away everywhere, staining the night red. A loud rumble and the sudden movement of the land caught their attention. Junpei, unprepared, fell on his butt, while Yukari took hold of Minato's arm, in order to steady herself. Minato himself was surprised, but managed to keep himself, and Yukari, on their feet. Mitsuru and Akihiko were prepared, and stood their grounds. Although Minato did not have much time to dwell on this as he saw an impossibly constructed tower starting to ascend in the place where the school used to stand. It kept ascending until it reached an impressive height, impossible to calculate, specially without specialized equipment, which would not work in the Dark Hour anyway. Some of its areas seemed to be in extreme peril of falling, while others seemed to just be attached one to another the same way a kid would arrange lego blocks. Majestic figures, probably statues, could be seen in many of its areas, specially on the top. Or at least that is what Minato thought at his place on the floor. Soon the rumble stopped, and Tartarus stood in front of them in all its might.

- "Whoa! What the heck? Wheres da school?" – Junpei yelled from the floor, but Minato did not pay attention to him, as Yukari whispered her apologies to him, and he told her to not worry, that he did not minded.

- "This is Tartarus. The Labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." – Mitsuru explained – When it ends, Tartarus disappears as well, and the school returns as if nothing had happened."

- "So dis is da nest... but why did da school turn into it?" – Junpei asked Akihiko, who helped him stand up. When he did not answer, Junpei glanced at Mitsuru, who noticed Minato and Yukari watching her as well. She did not answer either. – "You do not know then?" – Mitsuru shock her head.

- (I sincerely doubt that... but for now... I will play along...) – Yukari frowned. – "Who cares about that now? It must be complicated... and we are here to find that out, are we not?" – She sighed – "It is not like it would change our decision to fight..."

- "Correct. Mitsuru and myself have just taken a peek at it. This will be our first time exploring it for real. We might even find clues about the Dark Hour here." – Akihiko grinned.

- "Must I remind you that you can not enter past the entrance Akihiko?" – Mitsuru glanced at him.

- "I know I know! You do not have to repeat it every five minutes! Geez..." – Akihiko glared at her.

Junpei stood behind Yukari and Minato and grinning he just whispered one word to them. – "Wiped" – Both just sighed and walked away. – "Hey! Wait for me!" – He ran as he saw he was the only one left behind.

- "Whoa... awesome..." – Declared Junpei as he saw the first floor of Tartarus. A grandiose circular room with four enormous columns stood in front of the group. Its shiny marble floor only paled at the sight of the uneven floors and areas which floated on the background. In the center of the room stood a magnificent staircase which leaded to a doorway, which seemed to be floating in the middle of the room, just below a weird mechanism that resembled the gears of a clock. Yukari and Minato agreed to his words, but did not voice it.

- "It is beautiful... and creepy at the same time..." – Yukari added.

- "This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lays beyond that doorway." – Mitsuru pointed above the stairs.

- "Anyway, first we will have you three get a feel for this place. Why do you not go look around?" – Akihiko suggested.

- "By ourselves?" – Yukari grimaced.

- "You did not plan to go with us from the start, correct?" – Minato questioned.

- "Correct. But do not worry. You will not be going far. And I will be providing assistance from here." – Mitsuru answered.

- "Indeed. We are also appointing a leader to make important decisions." – Akihiko said, and immediately he saw the eager face of Junpei.

- "Oh! Me, me! Pick me!" – He jumped on his feet.

Akihiko decided to ignore him, and walked towards Minato. – "You are in charge. You okay with it?" – Minato nodded

- "Wha? Why him?" – Junpei grumbled. – "He doesn' look like a leader..."

- "Well... he has fought them before... the Shadows..." – Yukari said. – "If Minato-kun is okay with it, I agree with him being the leader."

- "Eh? Seriously?" – Junpei grumbled once more.

- "Correct. He has. But there is another reason." – Akihiko said, as he took hold of his Evoker. – "Do you have what it takes to press the trigger?"

- "Of.. of course I do!" – Junpei stuttered at first.

- "I... I think I can..." – Yukari said, unsure of herself.

- "We brought some weapons for you guys. We choose what we thought better suited you" – Mitsuru said, as he handed a Rapier to Minato, a ShortBow to Yukari and a LongSword to Junpei, who looked like Christmas had arrived early.

- "You have weapons to defend yourselves now... but remember... without your Persona you are screwed. The Shadows will not give you time to breathe." – Akihiko answered.

- "Yeah... I am aware of that..." – Yukari said, and Minato agreed with her. They could hear Junpei's giddy voice as he swinged the sword some steps away from them. Both sighed and the group of four sweatdropped at the sight.

- "Shall we?" – Yukari asked Minato, who nodded. They started to walk towards the stairs when a flash to the left stopped Minato. He could see a blue door, who had not been there before, attracting him. Excusing himself for a second, he went towards it. He could feel something hot on his pocket, and retrieving it, he noticed it was the key from his dream... the Velvet Key. He placed it on the door's handle, and it opened slowly.

* * *

- **Velvet Room –Dark Hour –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 –**

Minato blinked upon passing through the Blue Door, and suddenly found himself sitting on the room he saw on his dreams, and in front of him stood Igor and Elizabeth. Both nodded at him in recognition, and Minato waited until one of them spoke.

- "So we finally meet face to face... I have been waiting." – Igor spoke in his calm and mysterious voice. – "The time for you to use your power has come... you are about to venture into a very mysterious place... one that came to be through an unknown way, one whose purpose remains unknown. For you to discover this, you must use your power."

- "My power?" – Minato questioned.

- "Yes. You see... your power is unique, it is the wild card. It is represented by the Fool Arcana... the number Zero... which can mean its empty, but at the same time it can also mean infinite possibilities... your power, my boy, is something to not take lightly. I could tell you more, but I believe it would be for the best for you to discover it by your own experience. Go back now, for your friends await. They can not see this room though, so for them you just dozed off. Be on your way, but do visit me once more when you desire, for you still need to hear what my role would be. My role to assist you that is." – Igor grinned as Minato once again blinked, finding himself out of the room.

* * *

- **Tartarus, First Floor –Dark Hour –  
****- Monday April 20, 2009 –**

Minato glanced around, noticing the sight of everyone upon him. – "You okay Minato-kun? You suddenly look pale... did you see something?" – Yukari asked.

- "Don' tell me you are having secon' thoughts..." – Junpei said, still a bit sour for not getting elected as leader.

- "No, it is nothing. Just thinking for a moment." – Minato answered. – "Let us go."

- "Alright..." – Yukari answered. The three walked up the marble stairs, and just before passing through the doorway they glanced down, and saw as Akihiko gave them a thumbs up, while Mitsuru remained motionless.

The three passed through the doorway and found themselves thrown into darkness. Just a few seconds later they emerged into a long hallway. Minato glanced around and saw that the floor was made of black and white tiles, while several marble columns and several other structures compromised the walls. He thought it somehow resembled several of the school's areas, and wondered if all Tartarus was like this. He could not dwell on this though as he heard Yukari gasp.

- "The door... its gone!" – She frantically said.

- "Whoa... what just happen?" – Junpei glanced around.

- "Do not let your guard down. We should move away from here, in case a Shadow decides to come." – Minato told the other two, who nodded. Before they could walk, though, they heard a voice directly to their minds.

- "_Can you hear me?_" – The voice of Mitsuru resonated.

- "Eh!" – Junpei jumped, and fell on his butt. – "Wha... Senpai?"

- "Relax. That is her power. Remember she said she was going to give us support?" – Yukari answered his unspoken question.

- "Loud and clear Senpai. The door is gone." – Minato answered.

- "_That is unexpected. You will need to search for a way out then. If you find a staircase, do NOT go up. I repeat, do not go up. It would lead not another floor of Tartarus. For today I only want you to fight the Shadows on this floor. When we have a better grasp of what we will find, and have worked together, we will explore more. For now, if you encounter a Shadow I will scan it and provide you with information useful for their defeat" – _Mitsuru answered.

- "Got it." – Minato answered.

- "Man... did she even breath upon saying all dat?" – Junpei was confused.

- "She can hear you, you know?" – Yukari told him.

- "Err... oopsy?" – Junpei said.

The group walked in silence, glancing around, both admiring the weird structure and a bit reluctant in the case of Yukari. Junpei kept grinning, as it was just a game. Minato motioned for them to stop, and he carefully gave a glance to the hallway which turned to the right. He spotted a small Shadow, which looked like a small black blob with a blue mask.

- "There is a Shadow just past the corner... it is glancing the other way... Yukari... think you can hit it with an arrow? We may get the upper hand if we hit it when it is facing the other way..." – Minato suggested, and Yukari looked nervous. Nevertheless, she nodded.

- "Attacking from behind? Dude... dat is so uncool..." – Junpei grumbled.

- "This is not about being cool. It is about surviving." – Minato answered. Before Junpei could retort, Mitsuru agreed.

- _"Arisato is correct. Shadows will not give you a chance if they spot you. They will charge towards you, intending to suck your soul. The one you see is called Cowardly Maya... if you approach it I may be able to scan its weakness..." – _Mitsuru instructed.

- "You can do it Yukari." – Minato encouraged and she nodded. Minato kneeled at the corner, while Yukari stood behind him. She took hold of an arrow, from the package on her back, and aimed. When Minato nodded at her, she fired, and the arrow struck the back of the Shadow, making it wail in pain.

- "Now!" – Minato said, as he ran towards the creature, followed by Junpei. Both slashed at it, making it fly towards a wall, where it laid unmoving.

- "Hell yeah! We came, me fought and we scored! Wohoo!" – Junpei celebrated, turning around.

- "Idiot! It is not gone yet!" – Yukari screamed, and Junpei cringed as he heard the cry of the Shadow, which had jumped towards him. Before he could react, he heard a gun being fired.

- "Orpheus!" – Minato called forth his Persona, who took hold of the massive harp on its back, and bashed the Shadow, which with a final cry of pain, vanished into dust.

- _"Well done Arisato! I was not able to scan it in time, but your security comes first. Iori, I hope you learned a lesson... you can not give a Shadow time to react... never stop attacking it until it is gone." – _Mitsuru scolded.

- "Yeah yeah..." – Junpei grumbled as he started to walk away. Minato and Yukari were about to follow when Minato's eyes fell to the floor, spotting something. He walked towards the place where the Shadow disappeared and kneeled. Yukari noticed this and walked towards him.

- "What is it Minato-kun? Found something?" – She asked.

- "Uh... yeah. This." – He showed her a card.

- "A card? What is that doing here? And what strange figure... it looks like some kind if Hindu woman, because of the jewel in her forehead..." – Yukari mentioned.

- "Except about the blue skin... I will take it along to show Senpai." – Minato suggested and Yukari nodded. – (And I also feel something strange emanating from this thing...) – He thought as he placed the card on the front pocket of his shirt, under his coat. – "Junpei we should move and... Junpei?"

- "Oh no! I can not believe that idiot! Senpai!" – Yukari shouted.

- "_Sorry... I got distracted while scanning for Shadows... I will contact Junpei. Please, do not get separated you two." – _Mitsuru answered.

- "So much for sticking together... I guess Senpai can not see it all, even with her power..." – Yukari grumbled.

- "Well... she did say she was scanning ahead..." – Minato said.

Some halls ahead walked Junpei. He had seen a bigger room, and walked into it, marveling at the infinite sight of the roof, where tons of other floors could be seen. Gigantic faces stood in several places instead of more floors, and thankfully none were facing towards him. – "Check it out... so awesome... and that stair over there must be the one Senpai mentioned..."

- _"Iori!" – _Mitsuru yelled, making him jump. – _"What are you doing? I said to stick together!"_

- "Ah come on... I learned my lesson back there... I can take care of myself too." – Junpei grumbled.

- "_Must I repeat this is NOT a game? Be prudent! Shadows may... damn it! Two shadows approaching Junpei! You will have to fight alone for now! I will guide the others here! Be careful... they are Hand Types! Unlike the Maya, they are fast and cunning!"_

- "I know! I know! Just trust me!" – He said, but in fact he was shacking. One of the Shadows ran towards him, using its fingers as its legs, and jumped straight at him. He smirked and prepared to use his sword as a baseball bat. The heavy slash passed through the Shadow as a hot knife on butter, making it wail in pain as it disappeared. – "Yeah! Home run!"

The Second Shadow took its chance and jumped at Junpei, who had to roll away, trying to evade it. But his roll made him loss the grip on the LongSword, who now laid forgotten, behind the Shadow who walked towards him slowly. – "Tch... do not think that is all I got!" – He yelled as he took out the Silver Gun from the holster inside his jacket. He pressed it into his temple and intended to press the trigger, but he froze at the last second. Seeing his hesitation, the Hand Shadow jumped at him, missing his head by far, as Junpei side stepped. – "Come on! Damn it!" – He pressed the trigger.

- "Hermes!" – The name appeared on his mind as he pushed the trigger. A black being emerged from within Junpei's soul. Its body seemed mechanic, and its head was protected by a thick matter with resembled a helmet. A majestic golden helmet. In retrospective, it looked like a knight from the era of King Arthur. On its arms stood two massive golden object which could be mistaken as wings, but where in fact deadly blades. – "Oh yeah! Now we are talking! I knew I could do it!" – Junpei grinned at the Shadow. – "Now what to do... oh yeah... AGI!" – He shouted as he could feel the power soaring through his body. His connection with his Persona seemed to give him the needed words to active a spell, a Fire Spell. He saw in fascination as the Shadow burned to dust. Seconds later his Persona vanished, leaving him a bit tired. – "Nice..."

- _"Good job Iori... but I must urge you to find the others. You should be feeling tired now... for using a Persona for the first time can be straining..." – _Mitsuru ordered.

- "Got it... phew... that was intense..." – He took hold of his LongSword when he heard steps.

- "There you are! Geez! Could you please not do that again?" – Yukari glared at him.

- "Hey Yuka-tan... guess what? I summoned my Persona! Wait till you see it! Its da bomb! Its name is Hermes!" – Junpei was beaming.

- "You... were able to summon it?" – Yukari somehow seemed ashamed, as Minato noticed.

Junpei continued grinning as he glanced up. Flying at top speed towards them was a flying Shadow. His grin vanished as he saw it in direct course towards Yukari. – "Yuka-tan!" – His voice was lost as a pained grunt was heard. And Minato fell.

Yukari stood with her mouth wide open as she saw him on the floor bleeding, a deep gash on his back, with blood slowly dripping out. It happened too fast. One moment she was glaring at Junpei, and the next one Minato was pushing her out of the way of a flying Shadow. It cut him. It hurt him. And he fell. – "No... not again..." – She whispered.

- "_Takeba! Get a hold of yourself! The Shadow is coming back! Its an Eagle Type!" – _Mitsuru yelled.

- "Minato... he is..." – Junpei was frozen upon the sight of the blood. He cursed as he heard the Shadow roar. – "Yuka-tan!"

- "I did it again... no... not anymore... I... I can do it too!" – She discarded her ShortBow and took the gun from her thigh. She pressed the cool cannon of the gun to her forehead, and she glared at the Shadow. – "I.. will not... be scared anymore!" – And she pressed the trigger for the first time.

- "Io!" – A girl with skin dark as night, golden hair and a pink dress materialized. She was chained into a massive chair, which looked like a horned animal's head. The eyes of both girl and chair stood closed. Slowly the eyes of the girl opened as Yukari's mind registered the name of a spell. – "GARU!" – A torrent of wind emerged from Io, as it blasted towards the Eagle Shadow, ripping it into shreds.

- "Wow..." – Junpei managed to say as the Shadow died. He saw as Yukari fell on her knees in front of Minato, who laid unmoving, and tears started to leak from her eyes. – "Hey! We need to move! Minato needs to see a doctor... Senpai we need assistance!"

- _"I know. It is an emergency... so Akihiko is preparing to enter..." – _Mitsuru answered.

- "Minato-kun... please... please..." – Yukari cried harder. A new spell suddenly materialized on her mind, and she called it automatically. – "Dia..." – She whispered. Io started to glow, and blue spheres emerged from it, and advanced towards Minato's back. Upon contact, the blue spheres burst, as if they were bubbles, and Minato's injury started to disappear slowly.

- "Oh holy heck..." – Junpei cursed. He heard Mitsuru, through the connection, telling Akihiko to wait. – "Yuka-tan... you just..."

Minato sat surprised. One minute he was on the floor with so much pain he could not move, nor register what was going on. The next moment he could feel warmth passing though his body as the pain faded away. Yukari saw him with tears on her eyes, and a surprised expression.

- "This... is my... ability..." – She whispered. – "Dia... healing spells..."

- "Thank you." – Minato told her, and she shocked her head.

- "No... I am who needs to thank you... you saved me again..." – Yukari cleaned her tears with the handkerchief Minato offered her.

- "Dude... that was intense... glad you are okay... hmm?" – Junpei said, but then sounded confused, gaining the attention of the other two.

- "What is it? More enemies?" – Yukari whispered.

- "Err no... just a strange card..." – Junpei said as he took hold of it. He showed it to the other two.

- "A fairy?" – Yukari wondered. – "What are this cards? Minato-kun found one too..."

- "Really? Then you keep it." – Junpei handed it, and Minato nodded. Once again he felt a surge of power.

- "Did you feel that?" – Minato asked.

- "Feel what?" – Junpei questioned.

- "Uh... never mind... can you help me stand up please?" – He asked, and Junpei complied.

- _"I believe that should be enough for tonight... search for a green device surrounded by a golden structure... I have determined it will help you get back..." – _Mitsuru ordered and the group nodded.

As they walked, Minato could see Yukari was still a bit shaken. – "Relax... I am okay now, thanks to you." – He tried to reassure her.

- "You would not have been injured if it was not for me in the first place..." – She whispered.

- "Yukari... entering here was already a risk. One I accepted... and if by getting hurt I can protect you, I will gladly do it..." – Minato said. He missed her blush as he walked towards Junpei, who called him over.

- "I see the device over there... shall we make a run for it?" – Junpei suggested.

- "Better be careful... we can not know if more of those damn creatures will appear..." – Minato said, and Junpei nodded.

- "Got it dude." – Junpei answered. After what he saw he decided to drop the subject of being better suited as leader.

The three teens walked with caution through the hallway. Some other paths converged on theirs, so they could not just run blindly as Junpei had initially suggested. The three of them had their weapons ready. They were just a few steps away from the device Mitsuru mentioned when a shadow started to grow under them. Acting on reflex, the three jumped away as the owner of the shadow fell... a Shadow which curiously enough resembled a table... a red table with a blue face and a ball of fire on top. A table indeed.

- "_Be careful! That one is a Table Type!" – _Mitsuru said through their connection.

- (Orly...?) – Junpei thought as he sweatdropped. He guessed the other two were thinking something similar, as their faces seemed annoyed. He chuckled as he imagined Mitsuru answering him 'Yarly'.

- (Thank you Obvious-Senpai...) – Yukari glared at the Shadow.

- (Was it necessary to say it?) – Minato sighed. – "Okay... we may have been separated, but we are surrounding it as well. Do not stop moving, do not give it the chance to attack. Slash or pierce at it whenever it shows its back to any of you." – He ordered.

- "Oraa!" – Junpei yelled as he tried to slash the creature once it set its sight on Minato. The Shadow, sensing the attack, bent its four legs, which caused Junpei to swing only the air, and the momentum of the slash made him spin on his feet, falling to the ground. The Shadow screeched at it, and suddenly knives, forks and... plates... started to spin around the fire above it, intending to attack Junpei.

- "Oh no you do not..." – Yukari said as she shot an arrow, which crashed the plates on top of the Shadow. The loss of an item made the creature lose control of the other objects temporarily, and Junpei took his chance to roll away.

- "Orpheus!" – Minato called as he shot himself with the Evoker. The Persona appeared, and Minato could hear the words for an spell on his mind. – "AGI!" – Orpheus complied to the order, and a ball of fire shot at the Shadow. Unfortunately the impact did not cause damage... in fact... somehow the plate repaired.

- "Whatda? No fair! Fire heals it?" – Junpei was incredulous as he ran besides Minato.

- "And physical attacks seem to not cause enough damage..." – Yukari panted, as she stood beside Minato as well.

- "Think you can cast that Wind Spell again?" – Minato asked Yukari, but she shook her head.

- "I am sorry... I am too tired..." – Yukari barely was able to keep standing.

- "She did use two spells... Senpai said dat the first usage of a Persona is difficult... no wonder they wanted us to just explore a bit today..." – Junpei suggested. He was sweating and felt his arms protesting in pain.

- "_You need to escape... you are tired and the Shadow seems to be in perfect condition after absorbing the fire... if only one of you could cast a Bufu... an ice spell..." – _Mitsuru said.

- "Escape? But Senpai... the thing you told us to seek... it is behind it... if we retreat there is a chance we encounter more enemies..." – Yukari said nervously as she fired another arrow, which completely missed. The Shadow stood on its place, calculating its next move. – "And this damn things seems to be mocking us!"

- (An Ice spell... Bufu... huh?) – Minato felt heat crawling through his body. He felt the origin of it on the pocket of his shirt, and two names came into his mind. – (No way... could it be...?) – "Stand back..."

- "Huh? Minato-kun? Wait... what are you doing?" – Yukari asked as she lowered her bow.

- "Dude?" – Junpei glanced at him.

Minato felt the surge of power passing through his veins as he called forth one of the names his mind registered. – "Apsaras!" – And a new Persona emerged from him. The very same blue skin woman who resembled an Hindu girl.

- "WHAT?" – Junpei yelled. Yukari stood shocked, and Mitsuru even fell to the floor surprised. Of course, she threatened Akihiko with execution if he ever told anyone this.

The blue skinned Apsaras stood in all its glory behind Minato. It smiled at him, as he glanced above his shoulder towards it. He nodded, and turned towards the Shadow. – "BUFU!" – A chunk of ice materialized from thin air, crashing into the Shadow, making it scream in pain, falling to the floor. The flame of the creature started to diminish, and before it could even attempt to strike back, Minato sent another Bufu spell towards it, erasing it from existence.

As Apsaras vanished, Minato glanced towards the other two, who walked to his side, wide eyed. – "Err... I think we can go back now..."

- "Minato-kun... that... that was..." – Yukari began.

- "That was AWESOME!" – Junpei yelled besides Yukari startling her. She got mad and slapped him behind the head.

- "As I was saying before the idiot here decided to break my ears... that was the same girl from the card we found earlier... was it not?" – Yukari asked.

- "Yes... I kind of felt a surge of power when I touched it... but I was not sure. When Junpei gave me the second one I felt another surge." – Minato answered.

- "So that is why you asked dat..." – Junpei grumbled as he massaged behind his head.

- "Can you try it with the other one...?" – Yukari asked and Minato nodded.

Placing the cannon of the gun to his head he concentrated on the second card, and the other name which had appeared on his mind previously. – "Pixie..." – He called as he pressed the trigger. A new Persona emerged, this time a very small one. It did look like a fairy, like Yukari had originally suggested.

- "Apsaras had Bufu... Ice. What does Pixie have?" – Yukari asked.

- "It seems to possess Healing..." – Minato said and he could see Yukari's face falling. – "I do not really understand it... but somehow I feel its capability is lower than Io's." – That made the trick, as Yukari seemed interested.

- "I get it... your Agi skill did not seem as powerful as mine... and mind you I am not gloating!" – Junpei smirked.

- (He is...) – Thought both Yukari and Minato as they rolled their eyes.

- "What does that mean?" – Yukari questioned as she glared at Junpei.

- "I really do not understand why I can summon this other Persona... but maybe it has to do with what happened at the roof..." – Minato said, and Yukari shuddered remembering the terrifying black Persona shredding the Shadow. – "Here... try summon them." – He handed down one card to each, but they could not do so. – "See? I think somehow my Ability is the usage of more than one Persona... but because of that maybe my skills are dulled down compared to an specialized one..."

- _"As enlightening this conversation is... I suggest you to return. The Dark Hour is almost over. We can continue discussing this at the Dorm tomorrow... we have classes as well, remember?" – _Mitsuru said and the three groaned.

The three walked in silence, contemplating what happened. They touched the device Mitsuru had mentioned and a flash of light blinded them for a moment. When the opened their eyes, they were back in the entrance.

No words were exchanged between the three as they returned to the Dorm, using the train when the Dark Hour finished. Minato yawned as he saw Junpei dozing off. Mitsuru and Akihiko discussed in low voices. Yukari held her arms, trying to heat herself, as the cold night continued. He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. She was startled at first, but accepted it, thanking him. And now he was cold. But he could endure it. At least that is what he kept saying on his mind to reassure himself.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – ****Morning –  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

The Gekkoukan students returned to their classrooms after the assembly where Mitsuru gave her official first speech as Student Council President. The speech had taken the place of the first period and now everybody had to return to their own homerooms, so they could continue with their days activities. Junpei lagged a bit behind, almost walking asleep.

- "Man... how can she speak so much? And on top of that... how can she look so fresh? I'm dead tired man..." – Junpei grumbled.

- "Well... she is the most popular girl in school... she needed to..." – Yukari stopped to yawn – "...look good in her new position..."

- "She does have somekind of aura around her... but anyway... can ya explain me what was dat about? I mean... I did not understand one word of it..." – Junpei exclaimed.

- "Do not look at me... I was busy not falling asleep..." – Minato answered and Yukari just shrugged.

- "Did anyone listened or understand?" – Junpei questioned out loud.

- "Do not look at me Junpei... I WAS asleep..." – Kenji snickered.

- "If you ask me... I would have preferred to run around the school..." – A boy in sports clothes spoke.

- "I can see that dude... do you ever wear your school uniform Kazushi?" – Kenji questioned the other boy, named Kazushi.

- "Uh yeah... I have wore it... once..." – He whispered.

- "Uh guys... where is Minato-kun?" – Yukari suddenly stopped. Junpei, Kenji and Kazushi glanced her way and started to look around.

- "Was he not following us?" – Kenji said.

- "Lemme check around the corner..." – Junpei said as he walked away. Two minutes later he returned with Minato following him. – "Dude... how can ya fall asleep while standing on the stairs?" – The other boys snickered as Minato shrugged. Yukari just sighed and entered the classroom, seeing that Miss Miyahara, the math professor, was walking their way.

* * *

******- Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Lunchtime  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

Minato talked with Junpei and Kenji when the boy wearing sports clothes, Kazushi, approached them. He sat besides the other three and addressed Minato.

- "Hey Arisato... we have not been introduced right? The name's Miyamoto Kazushi. Call me Kazushi." – Kazushi said. He has dark eyes and dark hair. He is a bit taller than the other three boys present, and is currently wearing his sports pants.

- "Minato is fine." – The blue haired teen answered.

- "Great. Now that that is outta way... I heard you wanted to join a sport, but could not do so because you were absent during that week." – Kazushi said.

- "Do not remind me." – Minato grumbled.

- "Hey! Easy dude. You can join Kenji and me on the 'Go-home-after-school' club." – Junpei said, and Kenji high-fived with him.

- "Geez... you are so lazy Stupei. Minato-kun obviously is not like you guys." – Yukari said as she approached them, having heard their words.

- "Hey! Doncha call me dat!" – Junpei grumbled.

- "Stupei huh... I like that name." – Kenji snickered.

- "Dude!" – Junpei pouted and everybody laughed.

- "Toriumi-sensei will get on your case if you both are not in any club." – Kazushi stated.

- "Nah... do not worry about me. Sports may be not my thing, but I am on the Drama Club." – Kenji said, and everybody watched him with open mouths. – "Hey! Do not look me like that! I like acting! I mean... I prefer comedy... but Drama was the only thing available."

- "You just betrayed me man..."- Junpei faked tears.

- "Tch... guess Toriumi-sensei will be on my case then..." – Minato said.

- "Actually, that is why I am here." – Kazuhi said, and the guys and Yukari glanced at him. – "Toriumi-sensei spoke with Coach Shidoh. She saw in your file you practiced Kendo on your last school, and we ended with some free spots after recruitment. What do you say? You in?"

- "Can I?" – Minato grinned.

- "Of course! We would be happy to have you on the team!" – Kazushi grinned.

- "So you are leaving me alone Minato? How cruel!" – Junpei faked more tears, but everybody ignored him, even Kenji.

- "What must I do?" – Minato asked.

- "Well, we should go speak with the Coach, so you can sign the inscription. Come on, lets go... we can grab a bite afterwards." – Kazushi motioned for him to follow. – "Trainings are Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays"

- "Hey guys, wait for me." – Yukari say as she ran for a bit, to walk besides Minato.

- "Whats up?" – Minato asked.

- "Oh, nothing really. I need to see my own Coach, so I decided to tag along." – Yukari answered.

- "Oh right. You are on the Kyudo Club, right?" – Minato stated.

- "Dude... you do not know? She is not only on the Club... she is our Ace in Kyudo! She is not the Captain just because she is a Junior. Next year Takeba will probably be named Captain." – Kazushi excitedly stated.

- "I see. Well I can say first hand I understand that. You really are good in Kyudo." – Minato said as they walked through the hall leading to the gymnasium. He saw a strange tree, but dismissed it as something not important.

- "Ah... no... its just luck. I mean... I do like the sport. It helps me calm down. But anyway... speak for yourself Miyamoto! You are also the next captain in line for the Kendo Team." – Yukari said. They arrived to the gymnasium offices and Yukari walked away. Kazushi presented Minato to his coach, and waited as Minato signed the papers.

- "Next captain... can I do it with..." – Kazushi whispered.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – After School –  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

Minato sat outside the School's entrance listening to his MP3 player. He waited for Junpei and Kenji to arrive, since they were going to get some Ramen at a establishment both told him was very good. It was already past 5pm, so Kenji must have already been dismissed from the Drama Club, thus Junpei went to search for him. He saw other students pass, leaving for home, when he saw Akihiko exit the school. As soon as he stepped outside, three female students approached him, trying to get his attention. Minato thought he saw him sighing. He lowered his headphones as he saw Junpei approach.

- "Where is Kenji?" – Minato asked.

- "Meh... Toriumi-sensei called him over as we where walking here. He was skipping on the classroom cleaning, so she was very mad at him. He told me that we should go on ahead to Paulownia, that he would seek us there and then we could go eat." – Junpei said and Minato nodded. He then turned his attention to Akihiko. – "Can you believe that? Those girls are practically over him... and I've seen even more doing so... geez... can ya believe how a chick magnet he is? I mean... I know he is the Captain of the Boxing Team... but get real... Anyway... now that we all are part of the same team I have an excuse to talk to him... maybe I can keep one of those kittens... if you catch my drift." – He snickered and Minato just sighed.

- "Hey, you two." – Akihiko yelled at them, ignoring the girls around him. – "Are you free now?"

Before Junpei could jump at his 'golden chance', Minato answered. – "We were heading to Paulownia Mall." – Junpei looked crestfallen. Minato wondered if he believed Akihiko was to invite them to spend time with those girls.

- "Excellent. I was going to tell you to go there myself. Lets go." – He walked towards them, and Junpei looked in heaven. That is... until he noticed Akihiko told the girls to go away.

- "Whoa! Are your friends not going?" – Junpei asked.

- "Who? This girls? I do not even know their names. They are just annoying." – Sanada Akihiko stated, Minato laughed and Junpei cried rivers of tears.

- "So... what is it Senpai?" – Minato asked.

- "We are going to the Police Station." – The Boxing champion said.

- "What? Why?" – The slacker looked surprised.

- "Indeed. Why are we going there?" – The newest member, at least in paper, of the Kendo team questioned.

- "I want you to meet Officer Kurosawa. He knows about us. He helps us with information, about Apathy Syndrome victims, not released to the public. He also provides us with weaponry like the one we gave you yesterday at Tartarus." – Akihiko answered.

- "Does he have the potential? Or does he just walk around the Dark Hour like Ikutsuki-san?" – Minato asked. He had to restrain the urge of punching Junpei, who kept moping about leaving those girls behind.

- "Neither. He does not possess the potential." – Sanada answered.

- "Then how does he believe us?" – Arisato wondered.

- "Good question. Mitsuru provided him with substantial proof... information and... well... we kinda summoned our Persona in front of him. Do not be surprised if he asks you to see your Personae." – Akihiko answered and Minato nodded.

- (Good thing I did not bring my Evoker...) – Minato thought. About an hour later they exit the Police Station. Kurosawa was an interesting adult, and one that seemed to trust them into protecting the town, since he was not able to do so. Minato bought a new sword, in order to have a spare just in case. Kurosawa promised him to deliver it to their dorm, so he did not look suspicious carrying a sword through town. Akihiko left afterwards, saying he had things to do. Junpei was in a foul mood, since he still wanted to spend time with those girls. He left telling Minato he was not hungry anymore.

- (Wonder if Kenji will get here soon? I want to eat already...) – Minato's stomach grumbled. He glanced around and saw several Gekkoukan students hanging around. Paulownia was a popular place for them to hang around, since it was near. He saw the guy he had seen exiting the Teacher's Office his first day at school, chatting with a brown-haired boy wearing glasses. He kept looking around and saw some girls from his class pointing at him. He ignored them and continued looking around and saw a somewhat fat... scratch that... a very fat boy eating away a monstrous meal. His stomach grumbled again. Deciding to go buy himself a can of Cielo Mist he entered the hallway that directed to the bathrooms, where a Soda machine stood. Before he could reach the machine he stopped, feeling a familiar presence. He walked towards it and found a blue door... an exact replica of the one in Tartarus. A door to the Velvet Room. He took out the key and opened it.

* * *

**- Velvet Room – After School –  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

Minato opened his eyes and found himself sitting in front of Igor and Elizabeth once again. After witnessing for many strange things in the last days, and knowing about the Dark Hour for years, this really did not surprise him anymore. Apparently the door would take him to this room no matter where he opened.

- "Greetings. I see you have discovered your abilities. You wield the power to use multiple Persona. Quite something if I must say." – Igor said.

- "I take by your words that you already knew." – Minato said, and Igor nodded. – "Very well. I will not ask how you knew. But since I am already here, I wish to know what you meant last time. About your role to assist me."

- "I was waiting for you to ask. You see... I hold the power to combine your Persona. Orpheus is your main Persona, but its strength will not grow much... its power shall depend on how you handle your other Persona. And that is my role. By strengthening your Persona, Orpheus will gradually grow, until it reaches its true power. And for you to be able to create even stronger Persona, and by proxy empowering Orpheus, you must establish and maintain your Social Links. I sense you have established one already." – Igor talked.

- "I have?" – Minato was confused.

- "Did you not see the Fool Arcana Card manifest in your mind?" – He questioned and Minato nodded. – "That is the proof of a Social Link. You have established the Fool Social Link... your own Arcana... and it has been established with your teammates."

- "I see... so you say that if I keep hanging around my friends, the Persona will be stronger?" – Minato asked.

- "Correct. Now... I see you have acquired two extra Persona... Apsaras and Pixie. Would you care trying to fuse them?" – Igor asked and Minato considered it.

- "Will I lose the ability to use them if you fuse the cards?" – Minato asked.

- "That is correct. If you do not possess their cards you will not be able to use them again. But never fear... you can acquire it back at Tartarus... or you can ask Elizabeth here for a copy of the card. For a small sum that is." – He grinned.

- (Figures...) – Minato sweatdropped.

- "Mind you... not all Persona can be found or acquired through Tartarus. Some are only available through fusion... and in some special cases, you will need to possess a special item to be able to fuse them. But that is a matter for another time. Now... shall we proceed?" –

- "Okay. Let us see what we get. And depending on the result I may end up asking you to make me a copy of Apsaras. Bufu was very helpful last time." – Minato said and he handed down the cards to Elizabeth, who placed them on the table.

Igor whispered a few words that Minato was unable to hear. He saw as both cards started to float, ascending several meters, and for the first time Minato noticed how high the room was. The cards suddenly crashed into one another, and after a flash of light, a new card fell towards him. He caught the card and glanced at it. It featured what it seemed to be an adult cat girl with a black mask over its mouth. – "Nekomata..." – He whispered upon feeling its presence on his mind.

- "Ah... a Magician..." – Igor said, and Minato glanced as if asking him to elaborate. – "Each of the Personae you acquire will have a certain affinity to an Arcana. That is why Social Links strengthen them. Apsaras was of the Priestess Arcana while Pixie was of the Lovers Arcana. This Nekomata was not born more powerful because you have not established the Magician Social Link as of yet. Now... if you wish to poses Apsaras again, do talk with my assistant.

- "Yes. I will take her back." – Minato said as he pocketed Nekomata. He did not think he would need Pixie again, for now, since Yukari had better healing abilities. After paying several yen for Apsaras, he left the Velvet Room, returning to the real world.

* * *

- **Paulownia Mall – After School –  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

Minato sat on one of the benches, drinking his Cielo Mist, when Kenji arrived gasping for air. Minato guessed he must have ran after leaving the school grounds so, taking pity on him, he bought him a can of Cielo Mist. After gulping the whole can in one gulp Kenji sighed in contempt.

- "Thanks dude. Needed that. Hey, where is Junpei?" – Kenji asked.

- "He... uhh... remembered he had something to do and left saying to tell you sorry." – Minato lied.

- "Oh. Then let us go. I know you will like Hagakure. Its on the Strip Mall at Iwatodai." – Kenji informed.

- "Ah... the Strip Mall. I have eaten twice there... but I had not been to Hagakure yet." – Minato said.

- "Believe me. After today you will return many more times." – He grinned.

About twenty minutes later both guys sat on the counter of Hagakure, snapping their chopsticks, ready to dig on the Ramen. Minato slurped the noodles and found himself impressed. The taste was very unique, which was saying a lot, since he had eaten in many Ramen places before. Hagakure easily stole first place.

- "Ah! Now we are talking" – Kenji grinned in comptempt. – "Was I right or no? It tastes great!" – He received a nod in response, making him grin. – "I bet they use some special ingredient to give this unique flavor. Some secret spice... Oh! Sorry. I get all geeked up whenever I eat here."

- "Do not worry. I do agree with you. This tastes amazing." – Minato answered.

- "Yeah! I knew you would be able to appreciate the subtle yet distinct flavor!" – He slurped the soup of his noodles. – "Lets not allow the noodles to get soggy... so... lets dig!"

After a while both paid for their meals and walked outside. Kenji and Minato stood by the rail of the second floor, watching the people passing by. Kenji then started to talk. – "Hey dude... what is really going between you and Takeba?"

- "Like I said before... we just live in the same dorm. There is nothing going on between us. We are just friends." – Minato answered. This time he did not feel annoyed by the question, since he felt Kenji was becoming a good friend.

- "Oh. But do you not like her?" – Kenji questioned.

- "Dunno... I mean. She is very attractive... I can see that. But we just meet... so... I can not really say." – Minato answered. He could not deny he felt somewhat attracted to the girl, but time would tell if something else was to develop or not.

- "I see. Anyway... it is getting late. I should be going home. Next time we hang together I will tell you about my secret plan."- Kenji grinned.

Minato just glanced at him when a familiar surge of power passed through his body. In his mind a new card manifested and started to spin. When it stopped it presented him the Magician Arcana and a voice spoke: '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana...'_

- "You okay dude?" – Kenji questioned as he saw Minato stop.

- "I am fine. I will see you tomorrow." – He said and waved goodbye. Kenji nodded and left. – (The Magician Arcana huh? Wonder what would have changed if this Social Link had been established before I fused Nekomata earlier?)

* * *

- **Lounge, Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
****- Tuesday April 21, 2009 –**

The five SEES members and Ikutsuki sat around the table in the lounge. Mitsuru had already informed Ikutsuki about the events of the previous night, and the man was absolutely fascinated. He kept firing questions upon what Minato felt upon touching the cards and about if he could feel the diverse presences within his mind.

- "Can you show me the Cards?" – Ikutsuki asked.

- "Here you go..." – Minato said as he handed Apsaras. He guessed it was now or never.

- "I see... so this is Apsaras... can I see the other one? Pixie?" – Ikutsuki asked.

- "Sorry. I can not. I do not have her anymore." – His words shocked the group.

- "Wha?" – Junpei – "What do you mean?" – Akihiko – "Explain!" – Mitsuru – "Eh?" – Yukari – All spoke at the same time, making Minato a bit dizzy. When everybody calmed down, a bit, Ikutsuki spoke. – "Care to elaborate?"

- (They can not see the Velvet Room's Door... so I guess I will have to... lie a bit...) – "Today I felt a new surge of power from the cards... it seems they reacted to be together. When I checked Pixie was gone, and on its place this card remained..." – He placed the card on the table. – "Nekomata".

- "Fascinating..." – Ikutsuki said as he took hold of the card.

- "As far as I can tell... Nekomata has Agi abilities... so I guess I was lucky Apsaras did not disappear alongside Pixie" – (Smooth Arisato... Smooth...) – He failed to see the relieved face of Yukari and Junpei's pout.

- "Can I take this for a few hours? I wish to examine them... I will leave them here later today." – Ikutsuki asked and Minato nodded. – "Now... on to the other matter of this meeting. You three did very good for your first visit to Tartarus. I believe that after a good rest you will be able to return there and fight for a longer time."

- "Since we can not know when a powerful Shadow, like the one that Arisato fought, will appear, we believe it is imperative for you to train in Tartarus at least once a week. Arisato will stay as leader and will decide when to go. Just do not slack away. Once I heal, I shall join you." – Akihiko said. He saw Minato nod and Junpei grumble, thus he sighed.

- "While we were there I sensed some sort of barricade some floors above. Our first mission, next time we go, will be to reach it." – Mitsuru stated. – "For now, go get some rest. – She said as she stood up. Ikutsuki followed afterwards, taking the cards with him. The rest of the group staid on the Lounge watching TV for a while before going to sleep.

* * *

- **Area assigned for the Kendo Club, Gekkoukan Gymnasium – After School –  
****- Wednesday April 22, 2009 –**

After classes ended Minato walked with Kazushi and Yukari towards the Gymnasium. Upon arriving Yukari waved goodbye, as she entered the female lockers, to change into her Kyudo uniform. Minato followed Kazushi into the male locker, and waited until he emerged in the Kendo uniform. He still did not have his own uniform, as he had just signed the previous day, so he guessed today he was just going to be presented to the team. As soon as both entered the gymnasium the Coach waved for him to approach.

- "Team. If I may have your attention?" – He called, and everybody assembled. – "This is Arisato Minato. As of today he will join the team. Before anyone asks, there were special circumstances of why he could not sign to the team before, but I am sure he would have joined us anyway if he had been able to."

After the team exclaimed, in one voice, that they were pleased to meet him, the Coach addressed a girl to approach. – "This is Yuko. She is the team manager. If you have any inquiries please address them with her."

- "Nice to meet you. I am Nishiwaki Yuko." – The tanned girl said. She had dark grey hair and brown eyes. Her lips looked white contrary to her heavy tan. Her appearance screamed 'Ganguro'. Minato briefly recalled seeing her on the first day of classes scolding none other than Kazushi, now that he thought about it. He bit back a grin as he also remembered the reason for the scolding... for Kazushi was already wearing his sports pants... much like Kenji hinted the other day.

- "Pleased to meet you." – Minato answered.

- "Hey Kazushi! Get over here!" – The Coach called. – "Since you both are in the same class I am leaving him under your wing. Let him know what we have been doing for the past weeks."

- "Yes sir. Welcome aboard Minato. Do not expect me to be light on you." – Kazushi grinned.

- "I would not expect you to Kazushi." – Minato answered back. He felt a sudden charge of power, and once more a card manifested on his mind. When it stopped spinning it revealed itself to be the Chariot Arcana, a the voice spoke: '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana...' – _(A new Social Link huh? Wonder if it always will be this easy?)

- "Okay. That is enough introductions. All you guys get training now. Arisato-kun, come with me." – Yuko motioned the new member to follow her. Minato nodded at Kazushi, who took hold of his Bokuto and waved him goodbye.

Minato followed Yuko, who was wearing red and grey sports pants, much like the same Kazushi wore daily. She took out a measure tape and approached him. – "Since this is your first time here I need to take your measurements, so I can prepare a uniform for your next practice. Now, please open your arms." – She instructed and he complied. After several minutes of measuring him and taking notes, she stopped. – "Done. That is everything. With that out of the way, just look around for a while and you can call it a day. You will join the team in their practice next time. Now, if you excuse me..." – She said as she was about to leave, but Minato's voice stopped her.

- "I have my own Bokuto back at the Dorm. Can I use it on practice? Or must I use the Schools?" – He said.

- "Hmm. I do not see why you can not. Do bring it next time, although expect the Coach to check it first." – This time Yuko did left.

Minato saw his teammates practice for a while, but as much as he loved Kendo, he got bored standing on the sidelines. When Kazushi stopped for a moment, Minato told him he was leaving and his classmate just nodded. Instead of exiting the gymnasium through the door that leaded back to the School, he went to the door that leaded outside, to the other training camps. As he walked outside the gym, he saw other sports clubs, like volleyball, judo and even the Boxing club, who had a massive ring at their disposal. He saw as Akihiko barked orders to his teammates, without taking part of practice himself, due to his still injured arm. Sanada saw Minato glancing at them and nodded at him.

Outside he saw several other training camps, like baseball, soccer and even tennis. Minato once more was amazed at how many different sports clubs the high school held, and at the number of students taking part in them. He got curious to see the other SEES members on their own clubs. He had already seen Akihiko and Mitsuru inside the gym. While Yuko had been measuring him he was able to see the fencing club at the other side of the massive gym, practicing, with Mitsuru moving gracefully. Looking around Minato spot the training area of the Kyudo club, which was in a corner somewhat away from the rest of the clubs, due to the risk of an accidental stray arrow.

Minato glanced at the Kyudo club members who were positioned in front of their designated targets. Some of the students sat on the floor, awaiting their turn, and one of them was Yukari. She was wearing a white short sleeved Keiko-gi and a black Hakama. She also was wearing a protective leather on her chest, the Muneate. And finally, on her right hand she wore the standard protective glove, a Yugake, although at the distance he could not identify what type it was. When it was Yukari's turn to shot Minato noticed every other club member stopped and glanced her way. He remembered Kazushi's words, stating she was the School's Ace in Kyudo. Placing herself in position, Yukari glanced at the target, and without much thought, she rose the bow and shot almost instantly, without delay. Minato joined the club members who started clapping as they all saw another bullseyes. He could understand why she would wield a bow in Tartarus. She was very good at it, and if she had missed some shots the other day it was because she was facing a moving target and she was tired. Most of the time she did not miss, and she had also shot almost immediately, just like some moments ago, which was something admirable against the erratic movement of the Shadows.

When Yukari turned around, to walk back to her seat, she saw Minato giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him as she sat down. Some of her teammates saw the exchange and smiled, knowing that Yukari tended to be a loner most of the time. When practice ended, Minato entered the grounds of the club, and offered Yukari a towel – "You really are incredible, you know?"

- "Ah thanks." – She said, both for the towel and compliment. – "Did you leave early from the Kendo Club?"

- "Well, they said I would start next session, after they give me my uniform, so they allowed me to go earlier. I decided to check the other clubs. Akihiko-senpai is a slave driver with his club members." – He chuckled – "I also saw a bit of Kirijo-Senpai's club while they took my measurements for the club. I must say Gekkoukan has once more impressed me. The number of clubs, the grounds assigned for them and the number of students participating is overwhelming."

- "Yeah." – She smiled. – "Gekkoukan has the belief that good students should not just be mentally prepared, but also physically. They do offer other things in case you do not like sports. Most of the students are enrolled in sports or artistic activities. Some even both. But... we do have cases who take neither."

- "Like Junpei." – The both said at the same time. – "Anyway... I need to go take a bath. I will see you back at the dorm Minato-kun."

- "Want me to wait for you?" – He asked.

- "Well... I am seeing some friends after this, so no thank you. Maybe some other time. Thanks for the offer though." – She said as she walked away.

- "Okay. No problem." – Minato answered, then walked away as well. He glanced at his watch and decided to go grab something to eat at the Strip Mall before returning to the dorm. Seems tonight was going to be a study night.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
****- Thursday April 23, 2009 –**

Minato stretched in his chair as he closed down his books, finishing his homework. The day had passed without much worth remembering. He felt he already got hang out of the classes, despite missing the first weeks, thanks to Yukari's notes. Minato thought he should try and repay her somehow later on. After classes the guys had told him about a new Action Movie named Digital Devil Saga, which depicted a war between tribes that could shape shift into demons, and the four of them had gone to see it.

After arriving back to the Dorm, Minato excused himself and returned to his dorm. After closing his books he stood up and opened his closet, taking out a long object wrapped in a protective cloth. Opening it, he slid down the cloth revealing a shiny black Bokuto. A family heirloom he believed. One of the sole things saved from the accident. Maybe he did not remember anything about his parents nor their relatives, but if that particular blurry memory was to be believed, his father had been very fond of it. The Bokuto was definitely old, but it had persevered through the years, thanks to the wood from which it was made. When he began practicing Kendo in Junior High he had used this very same weapon, and thus, he hoped Coach Shidoh would allow him to continue doing so in Gekkoukan.

Glancing at the clock, Minato noted it was still a bit early, but decided to sleep anyway. Better be prepared, for they planned to visit Tartarus once more in two days, in Saturday's night.

* * *

- **Area assigned for the Kendo Club, Gekkoukan Gymnasium – After School –  
****- Friday April 24, 2009 –**

Minato had arrived early to the Gymnasium, in order to speak with the Coach and to retrieve his new uniform from Yuko. Shidoh had been awed with the quality of Minato's Bokuto, and had seen no problem in him using it. He was now wearing the dark blue Keiko-gi and the black Hakama. He had not put on the Bogu armor yet, as he preferred not using it until it was time for practice.

Deciding to practice a few old moves before the team arrived, Minato walked inside the court and started to practice several Kata. He was so absorbed into them he did not notice as other students stopped, in their way to their own club's designated area, to glance at him. After finishing a set of Kata's he stopped and heard clapping.

- "Looking good Minato." – Akihiko spoke, as people parted to let him pass.

- "Akihiko-Senpai... uh... what's with all this people?" – He glanced around.

- "So you did not notice huh? You must have been very concentrated... guess you are a fine addition to the Kendo Team. Better for us, since our teams are getting stronger." – Akihiko said. – "Right Komamura?"

- "Indeed. We already have an Ace in Miyamoto, but after what I just saw, I believe Arisato will be another Ace under our sleeve. The Nationals this year will be definitely ours with those two." – Another student spoke. He was the Kendo Club's current captain.

- "We still need to beat Hayase Mamoru, remember Senpai? I bet he has gotten better this past months." – Kazushi said as he approached. – "Good moves Minato. Do you mind if I look at your Bokuto? Yuko told me you were brining your own." – He asked, and Minato allowed him to take it.

- "Well, I better go. My own team is waiting. Cya at the Dorm Minato." – Akihiko waved as he left. Minato saw several girls blushing as they saw Akihiko leave. Some others watched Komamura and Miyamoto. Ironically, he missed those watching him.

- "Okay. Enough chat. We should being our own training as well. Miyamoto, I trust you told Arisato what we did before right?" – He received a nod for answer. – "Good. We will practice several advanced Kata's today..."

As the practice came to an end Coach Shidoh approached Yuko, who had stood by the sidelines all the practice. He whispered something to the girl, who nodded and walked towards Komamura, to inform him the Coach's suggestion. – "Hey Senpai... Coach Shidoh asked me to tell you he wants to see Kazu and Arisato-kun have a practice match."

- "He did?" – He glanced at the Coach and after seeing him, nodded. – "Very well. Guess we can finish the practice with this. People, gather up. To end today's practice I want to arrange a practice match. Miyamoto, Arisato, you guys up for it?"

- "Sure. Why not?" – Minato shrugged, meanwhile Kazushi was grinning.

- "Absolutely." – Kazushi was excited, for he had also seen Minato's Kata before practice, and believed he could be a worthwhile opponent.

The excited murmur of their teammates, as they entered the court, soon attracted the attention of the rest of the clubs. It was almost 5pm, so club activities had stopped and soon a crowd started to gather. Those from the external clubs glanced their way as they entered and, curious, joined the crowd already gathered.

- "Alright people. We will have a standard 3 point match. First to score two points win. Standard time of five minutes will be used." – Komamura said as Minato and Kazushi bowed as per protocol.

- "Senpai." – Kazuhi called. Komamura prompted him to speak. – "Persimmon to have unlimited time match."

- "Reasons?" – Komamura was interested on why Kazushi asked so.

- "I believe five minutes will not be enough for either of us, do you not agree Minato?" – Kazushi glanced at his friend.

- "I do. Two points win is better. Without time limits." – Minato answered.

- "Very well. No time limit will be placed. All usual rules still apply." – He announced to the crowd. He saw as Akihiko took a place at the front. The red haired student council president was besides him. – "_HAJIME_!"

As soon as Komamura yelled for them to begin, both combatants took a step forward intending to hit their opponent with their Bokuto, which crashed against each other with an unexpected force. They tried to push each other for a few seconds, when both pulled back, stepping back. They started to circle each other, trying to taunt the other into an opening, but neither of them wasted much movements. Kazushi slashed, intending to get a _MEN _point, but Minato stopped his attack with a fast upwards strike, going himself, after the counter, for a _TSUKI _point, but Kazushi side stepped it, going for a _KOTE_, missing in the last second. Both stepped back, and started to circle each other again.

Three minutes passed already and neither had scored their first point. The crowd cheered for both. Komamura grinned at the display of both of his Kouhai. Akihiko was grinning upon the sight and Mitsuru looked interested, although she did not cheer like the rest. The crowd went wild when the first point was awarded. Minato and Kazushi had exchanged blow after blow, blocking each other, when Kazushi had tried to get a _DO _point, which ended parried by Minato, who without losing any second made his Bokuto fall into Kazushi's head, scoring a _MEN._

- "Huh? What is with this crowd?" – Mitsuru heard the voice of Yukari. The abilities of her own Persona, Penthesilea, had made her more aware of her surroundings, and thus she was able to hear the girl even among the loud cheers. She told Akihiko and he nodded, walking through the crowd, who opened a path for him.

- "Oi Takeba! Over here!" – He called.

- "Senpai? What is going on?" – She asked him.

- "Minato is having a match, come on! He is already up by a point." – Akihiko signaled her to approach.

- "Minato-kun is?" – She followed him, being careful to not hit anyone with her sheathed Bow.

When both arrived besides Mitsuru the crowd went wild again. Yukari saw as both combatants stepped back, waiting for Komamura to allow them to continue after calling a _YUKO DATOTSU _in favor of Kazushi. Mitsuru explained them that Kazushi had tried once again to hit Minato in the _DO _point, but this time he was ready to parry Minato's counter, making the blue-haired boy to miss, then striking the throat, earning a _TSUKI._

- "Wow... so fast..." – Yukari said. She had seen Kazushi fight before, in the previous year nationals. Back then, before joining SEES, the only thing that had kept her mind away from her problems had been Kyudo, and being the top member of their club, she was taken to the nationals, where she scored victory for Gekkoukan. At that time she was able to witness the matches of her Senpai, now dormmates, on their own sports, as well as many other classmates.

- "With this two, Hayase will not be able to defeat us this year." – Yuko said as she walked besides Yukari.

- "Hey Yuko. So I see. I honestly did not expect Minato-kun to be this good." – Yukari answered.

- "He definitely is giving Kaz a run for his money." – Yuko answered. – (Minato-kun huh? So I guess the rumor of those two may be true after all...)

Minato slashed at Kazushi, who in turn parried the attack, and started to push. Minato stepped back and with an impressive speed slashed again for three consecutive times. Kazushi was able to parry all attacks, but each strike made him walk back a step. Seeing himself in danger of stepping outside the court, Kazushi allowed Minato to keep striking, while he did his best to keep his ground. Minato was overwhelming him, and he needed to make his move fast, or else face the consequences. Instead of parrying the next move, Kazushi when to intercept it with his own slash, making the crash of the Bokuto sound in all the Gymnasium. Both combatants had tuned down the noise of the gathered crowd as they tried to push each other again.

Seven minutes have passed already and Komamura was glad he had accepted the no time limit request. He himself always had trouble when he fought Kazushi, losing about nine out of ten matches. Seeing Minato's skill he wondered if he would be able to defeat the newcomer.

Kazushi and Minato walked back, both panting for air, and started to circle each other once more. Both shot forward, and their Bokuto meet once more. They once more started to try overpowering the other, pushing with all their might when suddenly Kazushi felt a sharp pain, making him twitch, losing his balance for a second. A critical second which Minato used on his advantage as he parried Kazushi's Bokuto, making him stumble, and Minato hit him on the head, earning a _MEN, _and thus ending the match.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Minato took off his Bogu armor, panting and covered in sweat. Kazushi sat in the floor, also panting, as he too took off his Bogu armor. – "Great match dude..." – Kazushi said.

- "Wow... now that was a very good match indeed..." – Minato said.

- "Seriously... you totally destroyed me. Man... I need to train harder. Next time I will defeat you!" – Kazushi grinned.

- "Another match would be nice." – Minato grinned.

- "Both of you, great work!" – Coach Shidoh said as he walked towards them. – "With both of you with us, Gekkoukan shall win the Kendo competition this time! Komamura, better take good care of them you hear?" –

- "Here Kaz" – Yuko said, as she kneeled besides Kazushi, handing him a towel.

- "Thanks. Give one to Minato as well." – Kazushi said as he buried his face on the towel, drying it from the sweat.

- "No need. He is getting one now." – She answered and Kazushi glanced at him. Minato was indeed cleaning his face with a towel, handed down by none other than Yukari, who was besides him alongside Akihiko and Mitsuru.

- "I see. Geez... those four are a force to be reckon..." – Kazushi grinned. Inside he was worried about the pang he felt before losing the match. – (Damn it... why did it had to hurt again?)

* * *

- **Train Route from Port Island to Iwatodai – After School -  
****- Monday April 27, 2009 –**

Minato sighed as he sat, while listening to his MP3 player. He had hoped that the hype about his match with Kazushi had died down after Sunday, but he was disappointed when it did not. Saturday had found him been greeted by most of the students as he passed through the halls. Many had witnessed his match, but definitely not all the school. Trust the rumors to fly. Add the fact that someone had taken video of the match and uploaded to the school server. It was definitely chaos for him.

Wanting nothing more than rest for a few hours, since he planned to visit Tartarus that night, Minato left early. He text messaged the others, letting them know he wanted to visit Tartarus, so they would arrive early to the dorm, so they could rest for a while before adventuring to the tower.

That night they were able to explore ten levels before their stamina started to run out. As soon as they reached the fourtteenth level Mitsuru stopped them, announcing she detected a strong presence nearby. Not on the same level as the Shadow that attacked the dorm, but definitely above all those they had fought previously. Junpei had wanted to take it on, but Minato refused to, while Yukari agreed with him. Mitsuru told them, through her connection, that a device, resembling the one in the entrance, stood in front of them. They used it to transport back, and found, surprised, that the device would allow them to return to the previous floor. Mitsuru and Akihiko deduced it was due to it was an exact copy of the one in the entrance. Logic aside, they choose to believe on the magical properties of Tartarus.

Prior to leaving, Minato had been able to use Nekomata, who in all was better handling Agi spells than Orpheus, but her power was still below Junpei's Hermes. Physically speaking Orpheus was superior, by far, to Nekomata. To Minato's disappointment, he did not acquire new Personae during their time on Tartarus.

Sunday found Minato very tired, so he spent most of the day asleep on the Lounge's couch, with the TV on. At some point Akihiko joined him to watch the sports news, and Minato did not mind letting him change the channel. Junpei had wanted to go to the arcade at Paulownia, but Minato politely refused to go, saying he was too tired. He had decided to sleep early that day.

Monday was hell once more, as students still went out of their way to greet him. It was not as bad as it had been on Saturday, but Minato had hoped to have some free time. During Kendo practice Yuko had to scare away those that had congregated around the club. At one point Komamura got mad and started to yell, until the students, who were not part of any sports club, finally left.

As Minato was exiting the School he saw Yuko, who looked a bit angry, staring at her shoe locker. He greeted her and she hastily masked her previous annoyance. He had asked if she was okay and she had politely answered she was. Minato guessed something was bothering her and he offered to walk together, but she smiled at him and told him that maybe they could do so other time, since she still had some business to attend at the school.

Minato exited the train, still listening to his music, when he glanced at the Strip Mall. – "Hmm... I guess something to eat would be nice... and a Wild-Duck burger does sound very good right now..." – He walked towards the fast food restaurant when he saw some Gekkoukan students walking outside. Not wanting to be seen, he walked towards the left, showing his back to the students, as he tried to look as he was browsing through the books.

- (Books... the used books store! Bookworms! How could I have forgotten I wanted to visit this place? Maybe I can find some good novel half-price... like _Romance of the Three Kingdoms _or even _Lord of the Rings..._) – Minato thought as he entered the shop, only to see a pair of old people, probably a married couple, behind the counter.

- "Welcome, Welcome! What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel!" – The old man said and Minato sweatdropped.

- (Huh?) – Minato was speechless.

- "Dear... we do not sell fish, remember?" – The old woman scolded, lightly, the old man. – "Welcome to out store, is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

- "Uh yes... I was wondering if you had any copies of _Romance of the Three Kingdoms _or even _Lord of the Rings." _– Minato said.

- "Ah yes... I believe we have them somewhere around the second shelf... dear, be so kind to help the young man find them." – The woman spoke.

- "Sure dear." – The man walked besides Minato and started browsing through the books. After finding them, Minato took hold of them and paid for them. – "By the way... your uniform is from Gekkoukan High, correct?"

- "It is. Why the question? I mean... surely you get visited by many students." – Minato asked.

- "Not many seem to be interested in books nowadays dear. Not with those vidimades..." – The woman said.

- "Videogems dear." – The man answered, and Minato sweatdropped again. – "Anyway... have you seen a Persimmon Tree there?"

- "A Persimmon tree? Never heard of it..." – Minato answered truthfully.

- "Are you serious? You do not know about it? No single day passes without us thinking about it!" – The old man rambled.

- "Forgive his rambling. The tree was planted in the hallway that leaded to the gym I believe... or was it to the labs?" – The old woman spoke.

- (Can it be that lonesome tree? Hmm... I think I left one of its leaves here in my Math book...) – Minato had indeed taken a leaf from the ground, finding its shape very interesting. He had started to use the leaf as a page separator. – "Is this a leaf of that tree?" – He asked.

- "Oh! It is! And look at the shape! It must have grown a lot to produce so magnificent leaves!" – The man grinned.

- "You can keep if you want." – Minato offered.

- "You are very kind my boy." – The man smiled, showing he was missing some teeth. He gave the leaf to the old woman, who looked very happy and held some tears on her eyes.

- "Allow me to present myself, I am Bunkichi and this is my wife Mitsuko. May I ask your name?" – Bunkichi asked.

- "It is Minato. Arisato Minato." – He answered.

- "Well Minato-chan, I thank you for giving me this. I have been meaning to visit the tree, but my old bones have been a pain lately. Thank you very much." – The old couple smiled.

- "You are welcome." – (Minato-chan? Thankfully no one is around to hear THAT one) –

- "Please do visit us again to talk Minato-chan. You do not have to purchase more books, just coming here to chat would be lovely." – Mitsuko stated, and Minato smiled at her. He always had a soft spot and respect for older people.

A sudden surge of power suddenly made Minato halt, and his eyes widened slightly. A new card emerged in his mind, revealing itself as the Hierophant: _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana...'_

Minato said goodbye to the old couple and left the shop. He walked inside Wild-Duck burger and ordered his meal, all the time wondering how the hell he managed to establish a social link with an old couple. Sure, they looked like nice people, but he never expected a social link to be born like that. Things did not look so easy anymore for Minato. At least he now had another new Social Link.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – After School –  
****- Tuesday April 28, 2009 –**

Tuesday came and found Minato in a better mood. The day began with an unscheduled assembly where the Principal spoke to the student body. Minato barely listened to the man the whole time, but later on the day he heard people saying the man had been jealous of Mitsuru's speech the previous Tuesday, not that he could agree or disagree, since he had been busy trying not to fall sleep back then. But the assembly ended favoring him, since the students had switched from talking about his match to the Principal's jealously. It was just like Junpei had said some weeks ago, people liked to gossip and any new event / rumor took the spotlight shadowing the previous one.

During Lunch, just before he left the classroom, Mitsuru had called his name. He stopped and glanced at the red haired woman as she approached. She told him to wait for her after school, as he wanted to talk to him about something important. He had accepted obviously, and thus he was currently waiting for the older teen.

- (Wonder where she is? Kenji already left for the Drama Club, while Kazushi and Junpei left home...) – Minato sighed as he glanced around the room, seeing other students still lingering behind, working on their schoolwork, or just chatting with their friends. He glanced towards the door as he heard it open, and saw as Mitsuru walked towards him, effectively gaining the attention of those that remained in the floor.

- "Sorry for the wait Arisato." – She said as she stopped in front of him.

- "No problem Senpai. What is it that you needed?" – Minato asked. He also motioned for her to sit, but she politely refused.

- "Long story short, I want to ask you to join the Student Council" – She went straight to the point.

- "Me? Why me?" – Minato was sincerely surprised.

- "Because you have leadership qualities. Being the Student Council President is very time consuming, and I would like to have as much additional help as I could get in case of any emergency. I know you already have a lot in your shoulders with the Kendo Club and... the extracurricular club..." – Mitsuru paused.

- "Hmmm... sure... why not? It would be interesting to help... and it can help my scholarship as well." – Minato answered.

- "Thank you very much Arisato, I knew I could count with you. Student Council meets twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays, at 5pm just after Clubs end, so it should not pose a problem with Kendo practice in your case." – She told him and Minato nodded. – "Even though I want you to join, you still need to speak with your faculty advisor... that is Toriumi-sensei. Just tell her you want to join and have already spoken with me"

- "Got it. I will do so right now since we do not have classes tomorrow." – Minato answered.

- "Please do Arisato. I will be expecting you in Thursday's meeting. Now I must go, I shall see you back at the dorm." – She walked away.

Minato stood up, taking hold of his bag, and walked towards the door sighing as he heard his classmates beginning to gossip once more – (Can they not give me a damn minute? I just hope this does not overtake the Principal's jealously as the current gossip topic...)

* * *

- **Lounge, Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
****- Tuesday April 28, 2009 –**

After fixing himself a pair of sandwiches Minato sat at the lounge, joining Akihiko and Junpei. The white-haired teen was watching an action movie where super natural phenomenon raged over the planet. Minato remembered seeing it on TV some time ago, but nevertheless decided to see it again. Junpei was busy playing the night away on his PlayStation Portable, with headphones on, so to not disturb the others.

Some time later Mitsuru entered the dorm and nodded at the three men. She was leaving when she stopped, drawing their attention and of Yukari, who by this moment had been having dinner, while reading a fashion magazine, at the table in the dining area of the lounge. – "Before I forget... since the Internet company never came to repair the equipment that was broken by that Shadow some weeks ago, I decided to cancel the service. I also called another ISP and had a new wireless connection installed earlier today, while we were at school. The service should be up and running already."

- "About time... we did not have service for about 10 days..." – Akihiko stated.

- "Awesome! I can surf the net now! Here I go baby!" – Junpei grinned.

- "Are you borrowing a computer from the Control Room? I do not remember you having a computer Junpei..." – Yukari questioned.

- "I do not, but I do have this beauty. This tiny console allows me to surf... I left my old computer back at home." – He answered.

- "Well, that is all I needed to say. Good night." – Mitsuru left.

- "Uh... was she not in the mood or sumtin?" – Junpei wondered.

- "Well, she has always been a busy person. Add the fact that she is the President of the Student Council..." – Akihiko suggested.

- "Oh" – Junpei said.

- "She asked me to join the Student Council earlier today." – Minato shared.

- "For real man? You are not doing it... r ya?" – Junpei questioned.

- "I did accept actually." – Minato answered.

- "How come?" – Yukari was the one to question.

- "Well... I think it may be interesting. Besides, I still need to think about my scholarship. This will be good for it." – Minato answered.

- "Ah right. Well, Good Luck then." – Yukari said as she walked away.

- "Just do not over do it Minato." – Akihiko suggested as he returned his attention to the TV.

- "Man... live a little would ya? All work and no play can make ya grumpy..." – Junpei shuddered and Minato fought the urge to roll his eyes. – "I know! Do ya like videogames dude?"

- "Of course... I never have owned a console though. But I do go to the arcade once in a while." – The blue haired teen answered.

- "I got this software with me, which you can play in yer laptop. I brought it with me when I moved in, but I really can not use it without a computer. I will give it to ya if you play it once in a while. It is called Innocent Sin Online." – Junpei said.

- "I think I have heard of it before... you sure I can have it?" – Minato questioned.

- "Sure dude! What r friends for? I will give it to you later. And you can even try it tomorrow that we have a free day!" – Junpei grinned.

- "Hey you two... I do agree you need to lighten up once in a while and all that, but will you shut up already? This is the good part of the movie!" – Akihiko growled.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Morning –  
****- Wednesday April 29, 2009 –**

Showa Day arrived with Minato sleeping late. One thing Minato liked to do on most holidays was to lie-in, so he did so. After finally getting out of bed Minato went to the roof to practice a few Kata, since Kendo Practice was obviously cancelled as well. After taking a bath and having a late breakfast Minato browsed the net for a while, checking his email account for the first time in weeks (since he did not felt like logging at school or to search for a cybercafé) and reading the current news.

After a while he got bored and was about to shut off the laptop when he remembered Junpei's game. Taking hold of the disc, he placed it on his DVD drive starting the installation. About twenty minutes later he entered the online world of Innocent Sin, after paying for a subscription that is.

- _Spring, the year 20XX, Reality is just a series of events and players acting out what they believe is real. When we accept the fact, our world becomes "reality". Reality is but a reflection of our thoughts and expectations. But... what if we were merely reflections in another's mirror? Are you prepared to look through that mirror to discover the truth? Welcome to Innocent Sin... – Philemon –_

Minato grinned at the sight of the message. The plot surely looked interesting. He entered the character customization menu, but seeing as he was already anxious to begin, he only adjusted the basics, leaving the rest for later.

- _Lunarvale Hospital –_

Minato's character appeared, glancing at the surrounding areas. The graphics were not that impressive, compared to the current videogames, but they were enough to give a unique and epic feeling. He saw that there were not many players in there, and he remembered Junpei said something about the game losing players lately. He saw as a group left, leaving him and another player alone. Such player began walking his way.

- _'Sup xD! Sims its just u and me here! Oh wait... wow, ur char is not even finished o_O, r u a nub? Welcome to teh game! Good thing I'm using my low level char! But I am surprised for u to be newb! This place is getting deader daily!' – _The girl character spoke.

- (Internet slang... wow... she must use it a lot...) – 'Uh yeah. I just got this game from a friend yesterday and I thought about trying it. Although now I see why the subscription was so low. They must be trying to gather new players.' – Minato typed.

- '_Yeah! It is cheap. I luv that! *-*' – _The girl danced – _'Ne way... what r ya calling ur char?'_

- 'Haven't decided. Got any suggestions?' – He typed

- _'Hmmm... I know! Bout u call urself Tatsuya? If u do, I change my name to Maya!' – _The girl said as she changed her screen-name to Maya.

- 'Why not? I remember that game. It was very good one.' – Minato typed, then he named the character Tatsuya.

- _'U played it? Kyahaha! That is great! IMO it was an awesome game. I used to play it daily at college!' – _Maya answered.

- _'_I never got to finish it though. I was playing with a friend, but school kinda became my own priority' – Tatsuya explained.

- _'If u want, I can tell u what happened at the end sum other time =D' _– Maya added him to her friend list. – _'ROFL! I can even help u lvl up if u want! I r usually here idling on my free days. How bout it? Finish ur char and I can explain you a bit of the game =D' – _Maya offered and Tatsuya nodded.

Minato returned to customize the character, as Maya suggested things for him to add, armor wise, looks wise and stat wise. He was about to finish when a familiar surge of power passed through his body. – (Huh? You must be joking...) –

A new card materialized on Minato's mind, the Hermit Arcana: '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana'. _– (An online social link... guess I owe this one to Junpei...) – Minato finished the character and went with Maya to a dungeon. After a few hours playing he logged off, promising to look for her some Sunday, as she stated she was always online those days.

Glancing at the clock, Minato decided to have a late lunch/early dinner as he somehow had lost track of time while playing. After that, he decided to just call it a day, watching TV from his bed, until he fell asleep.

* * *

**- Outside Student Council Room, Gekkoukan High School – After School –  
****- Thursday April 30, 2009 –**

Minato knocked the door to the Student Council. One minute later the door opened, revealing a familiar student. He had not meet him before, but he had seen him around the school before. He had dark grey hair which was a bit long, reaching his neck. The yellow band on his arm read Disciplinary Committee.

- "Can I help you?" – The teen asked.

- "Kirijo-Senpai is expecting me. I am Arisato Minato." – Minato answered.

- "Ah! The new member! Senpai has told us about you. Please do come in." – The teen grinned. Both entered the room and Mitsuru glanced at them from her desk.

- "So you have arrived Arisato. Thank you for being here." – She said as she walked towards him. – "Everybody, please gather up, I want to present you our new member."

The group gathered in front of Mitsuru and Minato. The boy that had opened the door had walked to the others, joining them in front of the President. – "This is Arisato Minato, and from today on he will be joining us. He is a Junior and just transferred here this year. I am pretty sure most of you may already know about him, thanks to his match with Miyamoto last week." – The group murmured.

- (Senpai... did you have to remind them?) – Minato sighed.

- "Oh yeah... I think I remember hearing about that..." – The teen that had opened the door said and Minato blinked.

- "Geez Odagiri... how could you not remember? It was very flashy news." – Another boy said.

- "Well excuse me, but I had other things to think about." – The boy, now identified as Odagiri, said.

- "Anyway. Let me introduce you to the rest of the group Arisato. This is Fukuda Toshirou, the Vice-President." – She signaled to the boy who had spoken with Odagiri. – "Next to him is Odagiri Hidetoshi, the Disciplinary Committee Representative." – Odagiri saluted. – "Then we have Fushimi Chihiro, she is a Freshman and Treasurer. Next to her we have Saeki Kyoko and Hiromi Rika, who are in charge of Charity and Fundraising. Last, but not least, we have our Secretary, Tohno Daisuke."

- "Please to meet you all" – Minato saluted.

- "Now, for your position. I wish you to work with Odagiri on the Disciplinary Committee. I know he is capable of doing it himself, but there is a ton of work coming for us in the upcoming weeks, so I want you to provide him with all the help he may need for now. Is that fine with you two?" – She asked.

- "Fine by me. Welcome on board Arisato." – Hidetoshi grinned. He motioned for him to follow him to his desk, while the others returned to their labors.

- "I expect a lot of you Arisato. The President hand-picked you after all. By the way, you had a great match last Friday." – He grinned.

- "I thought you did not knew about that." – Minato's left eyebrow rose.

- "How could I not? I was returning from Football (Soccer) Practice and managed to see most of it." – Hidetoshi grinned again – "But it does not really take it to be a genius to see you are not that comfortable with the gossip that followed, so I pretended to not know so Fukuda dropped the subject."

Minato laughed lightly. – "Thanks." –

- "No problem. We are working together from now on, so I prefer if we work without being uncomfortable. Now... about our job. Do not worry about doing rounds at the school, I will handle that myself. But I do need you to be on alert if you see anything out of rules. If possible do stop the incident, and if you are unable come here. We may have meetings just Monday and Thursday's, but there will always be someone here the rest of the week. We can work on our reports here after the meetings. Any questions?" – Hidetoshi said.

- "None for now. This seems interesting as I expected Odagiri-san." – Minato replied.

- "Please call me Hidetoshi. All this 'san' thing makes me feel older." – He laughed.

- "Sure. Call me Minato as well." – The blue haired answered. He paused for a bit as yet another surge of power reached his veins. A new card materialized in his mind, the Emperor Card: _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana'._

The meeting continued for a while until it was time to leave. Minato asked Mitsuru if she wanted for him to wait for her, but she dismissed him, saying she still needed to attend to other business. Thus, Minato left alone. Covering his ears with his trusted Headphones Minato walked outside the school. As he was reaching the gate he felt a palm pressing on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Kenji.

- "Hey dude... wazzup?" – Kenji asked.

- "Just leaving the Student Council. Did your club not end about one hour ago?" – Minato questioned.

- "Whoa! You joined? What position?" – Kenji questioned.

- "Seems for now I will help the Disciplinary Committee. Now, about my question?" – He waited.

- "Cool dude. I know you will be fair. Anyway... I was kinda uh... you know... talking with the advisor." – He blushed.

- (Is he blushing? No freaking way...) – "Uh... does this advisor happen to be female?" – Arisato asked.

- "Huh? Oh yeah... why?" – Kenji was confused.

- "No reason... I would have been worried if it had been a male though." – Minato grinned and Kenji went wide-eyed.

- "Damn! That was low man!" – Kenji grumbled.

- "Does this have to do with the secret plan you mentioned before?" – Minato asked as both entered the train.

- "You are very perceptive man... remind me to not try and hide anything from you. Yes. It is... I do like her. She is part of the reason I joined the Drama Club. I mean... I do love acting, but like I said before I prefer comedy. I have liked her since last year, and I been trying to get the guts to ask her out. Although since she is a teacher people would surely begin to talk... and you know how rumors fly at Gekkoukan." – Kenji admitted.

- "Tell me about it..." – The blue haired teen grumbled. – "So I take you like older women then."

- "Well... there are many hot girls at our school... I will not deny it. But she looks so mature, yet so pure at the same time... she captivated me." – He blushed. – "So... well, I think she is the only one for me. Wait a moment... you said you were helping the disciplinary committee? You are not bailing me, are you?"

- "Of course not idiot. You just need to keep it low though. You may never know who would want to cause trouble. Have you told this to anyone else?" – Minato questioned.

- "Not a soul. Not even Junpei. He is my friend, but I really would not trust this secret with him. Dunno if he could keep it." – Kenji sighed.

- (I think he can... or so I hope...) – "Well, I can only wish you luck then. Now... how bout if we go to Hagakure again?" – Minato suggested.

- "Now that is an awesome idea! I am in!" – Kenji grinned.

* * *

- **Tartarus Fourteenth Floor, Thebel – Dark Hour –  
****- Saturday May 02, 2009 –**

Friday came and went by with no major events going on. Classes passed on as usual as well as Kendo practice, although Minato could swear Kazushi was a bit sloppy, compared to his usual rhythm. Before returning to the Dorm, Minato stopped at a nearby Shrine, where he made a prayer for his deceased parents and another one hoping to have a good year, scholarly speaking. As he left he saw a little girl playing with a light grey dog.

Saturday rolled fast and the SEES team, upon Junpei's insistence, shared a meal at a restaurant on the Strip Mall. Nothing too fancy, in favor of their pockets, nor too cheap and mundane, in favor of the refined Mitsuru. After the meal they decided to return to the Dorm, to relax for a while, and maybe have a nap, in order to be fresh for the night. They were visiting Tartarus again after all.

- "All right you three. I hope you are ready. Last time I detected a strong Shadow on the fifth floor. Thankfully for us, the transporter, as Akihiko and I have dubbed it, can take you back to the fourteenth floor without having to fight your way through again. Please do be extremely careful, for we really can not know what to expect from this enemy." – Mitsuru stated.

- "Got it" – The three chorused.

- "I think it will be wise for use to try and surround this enemy. We need to overwhelm it from the sides, impending it from attacking the others." – Minato suggested. – "Yukari, your fast use of the bow will be needed to stop the Shadow in its tracks in case it goes after Junpei or me. Junpei, please to be ready to strike the shadow with Agi, in case it goes for Yukari. Leave the brute strength for when we attack it directly. In my case, since I have a lighter weapon, I will try to attack the Shadow physically. Your magic spells are stronger than mine, so I will need them."

- "Got it dude." – Junpei could not help feeling impressed.

- "You have thought about this, have you not, Minato-kun?" – Yukari was also impressed.

- "Just trying to get around the flaws from our last visits. That is all. It is nothing special." – Minato shrugged.

- (And so he says... geez...) – Akihiko could not help but grin.

About ten minutes later the three teens stood surrounding their enemy. It was a Maya type, but its size was about double of the normal ones. It was not as terrifying as the Shadow that had appeared on the Dorm, but it definitely held a slight resemblance to it, except for the number of arms and the knives of course.

- _"I have finished analyzing the Shadow, but I have bad news. I can not identify its weakness, only its name. Indolent Maya. This has not happen before, for that I am sorry." – _Mitsuru said through their connection.

- (Great... seems were are alone in this...) – "Junpei, Yukari, on three we all attack with magic spells. After that Yukari shot an arrow, Junpei and I will slash it afterwards." – Minato ordered.

- "AGI!" – Junpei casted.

- "GARU!" – Yukari followed.

- "BUFU!" – Minato finished summoning Apsaras.

The three spells hit its mark, making the Shadow twitch a bit. Minato signaled Yukari to shot, and as soon as the arrow impacted, he ran towards the creature. Both Junpei and he hit at the same time, but they both screamed in pain as the Shadow slashed at them, making them fly backwards. Junpei stood up and spat some blood. He had a gash on his chest, while Minato grumbled as he stood up, holding a wound on his shoulder.

- "What da hell? It was not damaged! And it attacked instantly!" – Junpei growled as he felt light envelop him. Yukari had casted Dia on him. As the spell ended, she casted one on Minato. Junpei had to cast a rapid Agi in order to stop the Shadow from reaching Yukari, who after finishing the second spell, ran towards Junpei, who was nearer. Their formation was broken.

- "Tch... I did not expect this thing to be immune to physical attacks..." – Minato frowned.

- "_That is not quite correct Arisato. Takeba's arrow did damage it... but I still can not determine why. Your slashes did went through though, as if you had passed your swords over mud." – _Mitsuru explained.

- (The arrow hurt it?) – "Yukari! Shot it again!" – Minato yelled and the girl complied immediately, hitting the Shadow, making it growl in pain. – "You hurt it!"

- "Wha? How come?" – Junpei was confused.

- "Piercing? Does piercing cause damage?" – Yukari suggested. – "Alongside magic spells that is..." – She shot again, but the Shadow moved from the arrow's path. It scratched its side, but the creature did not mind.

- "No... it is not that... its the mask! This thing is immune to strikes, except on the mask! Aim at it!" – Minato yelled again. Yukari shot three consecutive arrows, yet none were able to reach its mark, annoying the girl. The creature moved so erratically that not even shooting so fast was she able to hit.

- "Damn thing! Hermes!" – Junpei invoked his Persona and ordered it to hit the Shadow. Hermes was able to slash at it, but the Indolent Maya received the blow with its black mass, nullifying the damage.

- (Should I risk it...? Here goes nothing...) – "Junpei! Cover me! Distract it with Hermes!" – Junpei glanced at him and nodded. – "Be ready Yukari!" – Minato ran. He jumped and summoned Orpheus, ordering it to bash in the place he was falling. He allowed his Persona to impact its harp over the handle of his sword, impaling it into the floor, over the Shadow, effectively stopping it for a second. Yukari and Junpei gasped at what he did, specially since he was almost hit by his own Persona.

- "Junpei! Make Hermes hit the creature with Agi! Yukari, shot afterwards!" – He ordered. Hermes casted fire over the creature, making it twitch in pain as the impaled blade got hot inside its body. Yukari took her chance and shot and arrow through the center of the mask, shattering it in half. As the mask fell to the floor, the Shadow gave a last moan of pain as it vanished. A second later only Minato's sword remained, or at least what used to be his sword. It had been ruined by the Bash and Agi.

- "Tch... thankfully I bought another one..." – He said.

- "Dude! That was awesome!" – Junpei ran towards him.

- "Yes! But please do not risk yourself like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack, geez!" – Yukari pouted, but smiled afterwards.

- "It was thanks to all of us. Do remember that. We managed to defeat it thanks to teamwork." – Minato sighed. He felt light over him as Yukari healed his new injures. – "Thanks"

- _"You three did well. Akihiko sends his congratulations. Now, please proceed to the next floor. I detect small number of Shadows, so I believe it will not be a problem if Arisato has not his weapon with him. Please find the barricade I told you before." _– Mitsuru said.

The three continued their path and, as Mitsuru had said, few shadows roamed the following floors. They managed to defeat them with no problem, and soon they reached the sixteenth floor, where a barricade stopped their patch. Junpei tried to hit it, but only managed to slightly damage his sword. He grumbled upon this. Yukari glanced around and spotted some paper. She kneeled and took them. The information on it did not make sense to her, but she took it anyway. She saw as Minato examined another transporter.

- "Minato-kun, Junpei. Look, I found this files." – Yukari called.

- "Are they in sum kinda weird alien language?" – Junpei grinned.

- "Actually... they are in English... although I really can not totally understand what it means. It is somewhat cryptic." – She answered.

- "We should take them. Maybe we can find something else later on, giving sense to this." – Minato suggested.

- "Dude... I hate English..." – Junpei stated, making the other two sigh.

- _"I agree with Arisato. Bring the file here. Akihiko and I desire to read it. Now, please return with the new transporter. The Dark Hour is almost over." - _Mitsuru ordered and the three teens complied.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Nighttime after Dark Hour –  
****- Sunday May 03, 2009 -**

Minato sighed as he fell on his bed. It was almost 2AM since they have been discussing the Old Document they had found at Tartarus. They had it translated into Japanese, so they would not miss anything, and in favor of Junpei who did not understand a thing, though he did not understand any better in Japanese.

The inscription on the Old Document danced in Minato's mind, giving him a headache. _'The electricity's hooked up. But why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island.' _The document obviously referred to Gekkoukan, but why was it on Tartarus? They discussed maybe some files of the school got dragged inside during the transformation, but they also did not desert the idea that this was not the case.

Shacking his head, Minato pressed his arm over his eyes, trying to conceal sleep. He felt he had barely closed his eyes when sudden movement on his bed woke him up. Minato opened his eyes and saw the mysterious boy, sitting on the edge of his bed, once again.

- "Hi, how have you been?" – The boy said with a melodic voice. – "It has been a while since we last talked."

- "Why are you here... and who are you?" – Minato asked. He gave a side glance to his clock and saw it was almost 4AM.

- "I have come to warn you. In one week... during the full moon... a new ordeal shall appear. You must be prepared. For _them_ may appear." – The boy smiled.

- "What do you mean? And I repeat... who are you?" – Minato sat.

- "I will see you again when the ordeal is over. Farewell." – The boy disappeared and Minato cursed. He allowed his body to fall back on the bed, cursing as new ideas danced around his head.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School****, Infirmary – After School –  
****- ****Wednesday May 06, 2009 -**

Golden Week came giving Monday and Tuesday free for the students of Gekkoukan. On Sunday Minato decided to just relax after their journey through Tartarus the previous night, leaving the old document's text in the back of his mind. He had logged into Innocent Sin Online for a bit, but did not meet Maya, despite she telling him she usually logged on Sundays. She was probably away due to the long weekend. Afterwards he joined Junpei out, going to spend some time at Paulownia Mall in the Arcade and Music Store.

Taking advantage of the free Monday, the SEES decided to visit Tartarus once more that night, but found themselves unable to overcome the barrier they had found, last Saturday, in the same floor they acquired the Old Document. Discouraged the team left Tartarus earlier, discussing a way to deal with the barrier.

Tuesday found Minato having a last study session with Yukari where they covered the last of the classes he had missed. Both chuckled at the horrified face Junpei made when he saw them studying. He had ran away when Minato told him he should join them.

Wednesday finally arrived with the students returning to the School's halls to resume their studies. He spent lunch talking with Kenji and Kazushi, who somehow looked distracted. When classes ended, Minato went to Kendo practice where everything practically went to hell. While the team practiced several advanced Kata, Kazushi suddenly fell to the floor. Komamura was instantly by his side and after a minute he asked Minato to help him taking Kazushi to the Infirmary. As they left he ordered the rest of the team to keep practicing and to not slack off, asking Yuko to watch over them.

- "Tired huh?" – Komamura looked at Kazushi at the infirmary.

- "Yes... please do not worry Senpai... I just uh... did not sleep last night." – Kazushi answered.

- "Fine... do not push yourself to hard okay? We are counting with you this year... and remember you are expected to be my replacement as captain." – Komamura said. – "Arisato, please take him home okay? Both of you do not need to return to Practice today." – He left.

- "Alright... spill it." – Minato said as Komamura left.

- "Huh? What do you mean Minato?" – Kazushi looked worried.

- "I know it is not that simple. I have seen you distracted lately, worried even." – Minato said.

- "Honest! It is just I am tired and..." – Kazushi stopped seeing Minato's glare. – "Argh! I can not lie to you damn it. Since when did I start trusting you so much? Damn... ok, ok. For several weeks now I have felt pain on my right knee... Even if I massage it or put on ointment the pain will not go away... as the weeks have passed I have started to feel it more and more..."

- "Kazushi... this could be serious... why are you keeping it quiet?" – Minato asked.

- "I... I have my reasons man... I can not stop my training. Not now. Please... you must keep this a secret... if Komamura or even Yuko get hold of this they will not stop pestering me about it." – Kazushi asked.

- "I... do not know Kazushi." – Minato doubted.

- "Please man... do me this favor." – Kazushi practically begged and Minato sighed.

- "Okay, okay... I will not tell them. But I assure you... if this gets worse I will stop you personally." – Minato gave his ultimatum.

- "Thanks man. I knew I was right trusting you... I am fine now. I can go home on my own, do not worry for me." – Kazushi said as he left the room. Minato sighed once more and returned to the boy's lockers, intending to have a fast shower and to change his clothes.

As Minato walked through the school entrance he saw Yuko changing her shoes at the lockers. She saw him and walked towards him. Minato removed his headphones, pressing the pause button on the mp3 player.

- "Hey Arisato-kun, where is Kaz? I thought Komamura-Senpai asked you to take him home." – Yuko asked.

- "He kept insisting he was fine and that he could go on his own. Did I mess up?" – Minato asked.

- "Ugh... no you did not. I know Kaz, if he got on that plan nothing can make him change his mind." – Yuko sighed.

- "Well... even so, maybe I should have said something else instead of relenting. Anyway... I will see you on Friday's practice." – Minato said as he started to walk away, missing Yuko's slight disappointed face.

- (Get a grip girl... you expected for him to ask to walk you again? You missed your chance last time... build up that courage and ask him yourself this time!) – Yuko pumped a fist in front of her face and took a long breath to calm herself – "Neh... Arisato-kun?"

- "Hmm? Yes?" – He stopped as he was about to place the headphones back on his ears.

- "I was thinking... we are both in the same club... but apart from there we have not really spoken much... and I thought maybe... you know... maybe we could spend some time... err... I mean... maybe we could walk together so we could get to know each other better! Yes, that's it." – Yuko said and Minato raised one eyebrow.

- "Sure. Why not? We can walk to the station together." – He offered, clueless.

- (Yes! I mean...) – "Actually... I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere..." – Yuko balanced on her feet. – "I know this good coffee shop at Paulownia Mall..."

- "I think I have seen it before, but I have not tried it. Sure. I could use a cup of Moka right now." – Minato answered. They walked together, talking about trivial things, like Kendo movements, how was Minato's previous school, about how long Yuko had known Kazushi and eventually about Minato's status as an orphan. Yuko apologized for having no tact and asking him about his parents, but he dismissed it, saying she could not know and to not worry about it. Finally they arrived at the coffee shop where Minato ordered a Moka while Yuko ordered French Vanilla. As they sat together, their conversations switched back to the Kendo Team.

- "You know? It is though being the team manager of the Kendo Team. The guys, not counting you, Kaz or Komamura-Senpai, are always acting like little kids and show me no respect." – She sighed. – "They keep asking me to find their things, to get them things and to fix things for them. I am not their mother." – She pouted.

- "Hmmm, but I guess that despite those problems, you really enjoy being the Team Manager, do you not? I mean, I have seen you giving your all for the sake of the team. Despite the kids I mean." – They both chuckled.

- "Yeah. You are right. I love being a Team Manager. I have been one since I was in Junior High. There I helped the Soccer team, but ever since I entered Gekkoukan I have helped the Kendo Team." – She admitted finishing her Vanilla. – "Despite what I said about the others acting like immature kids, do not let it stop you from asking help from me Minato-kun... I mean! Arisato-kun! It slipped..." – She blushed.

- "Do not worry. We are friends right? I prefer that my friends call me by my name." – Minato acted cool, but he mistook her blush for one caused by a mistake.

- "Ah... okay, Minato-kun. Do use my name as well, okay?" – She smiled.

- "Sure, Yuko." – Minato answered and he paused as he felt the familiar surge of power yet again. - _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana'. – _The mysterious voice said as the Strength Arcana Card materialized on Minato's mind.

- "Shall we go? There is this show I wanted to see on TV today." – Yuko suggested and Minato nodded. They walked together to the train station, still talking trivialities, until they separated as their train stopped at Iwatodai Station.

* * *

**- Tatsumi Memorial Hospital – After School –  
****- Saturday May 09, 2009 -**

Minato, Yukari and Junpei walked together towards the Hospital. After classes had ended Junpei had announced Akihiko had asked him to bring him something at the hospital, where he was having a checkup once again, due to the injury he had received on his arm almost a month earlier. About two weeks ago the Doctor had detected he also had a slight injury on his ribcage, so he was forced to rest more time to his displeasure. As they walked Minato reflected on the past days.

Thursday had passed smoothly with him attending his second session of the Student Council. After the meeting Hidetoshi had asked him his opinion about a certain campaign some students were proposing. It seemed they wanted to abolish the school uniform. Minato had told him that even though he could understand them that it was not plausible and that they should spent their time on more important things. This brought a smirk to Hidetoshi's face, stating he agreed with him since the uniform helped to create discipline early in life.

Friday came with nothing really going on. Minato kept glancing at Kazushi who two or three times made a grimace after a Kata. Minato knew the boy was still having pangs on his knee, but he was trying his best not to show it. After practice he left with Akihiko, who had approached after his own practice ended, with him not being able to participate again.

- "I meant to ask this before... but what is it that Senpai asked you to deliver?" – Yukari questioned, bringing Minato back from his thoughts.

- "Oh... the class roster of 2-E." – Junpei answered.

- "Why would he need that?" – Minato wondered.

- "Beats me. He just said he wanted me to bring it. He trusts me after all." – Junpei grinned.

- "More like he knew you never do anything after classes." – Yukari teased, Minato laughed and Junpei frowned.

When they arrived to the hospital Yukari asked the nurse where they conducted the checkups. The nurse directed them towards a room at the end of the hall of the second floor. As they entered they did not saw neither Akihiko nor the doctor, but a though looking teen wearing a long red coat, despite the temperature was rising due it being almost the middle of may, and a black cap over his head.

- "Uh... is Akihiko-Senpai not here?" – Yukari asked, but the teen ignored her.

- "Dude... he looks like someone to not mess wid..." – Junpei whispered to Minato who wished Junpei would shut up, as the older teen glared at them.

- "Hey... how come you all are here?" – A voice said making them turn around, Akihiko stood there, watching them.

- "Oh... we decided to tag along with Junpei. Are you okay Senpai?" – Yukari asked.

- "I am fine. Doctor says that soon I will be able to pick up my training again. I just need to take care for now." – Akihiko said relieved. He could not stand not training.

- "So that is all Aki?" – The older teen said as he stood up.

- "Yes. Thanks for coming Shinji." – Akihiko answered as the other teen, identified as Shinji, passed around them.

- "Tch... I do not have time for this shit." – The teen left. Junpei had to move out of his way, nervously.

- "Who... who was dat?" – Junpei stuttered.

- "A friend of mine. Shinji... Shinjiro actually. But anyway... did you bring what I asked for?" – Akihiko asked Junpei.

- "Sure Senpai! Here ya go!" – He took out the list from his bag.

- "Why do you need this Senpai? If I may ask that is." – Minato questioned.

- "Oh... I have my reasons. I will tell you some other time. Lets go. Nothing else to do here." – He said and the others followed. As they walked outside, Akihiko talked. – "Just a little more time and I will be able to join you again... believe me... its hell not being able to train."

- "Spoken like a true captain of the Boxing team." – Minato said.

- "Maybe. I must admit I did not begin Boxing because I liked the sport, but because I wanted to learn to fight. To not feel powerless. It grew on me as time passed though. I want to know how powerful I can get... It is like a game where I compete with myself." – Akihiko said.

- "That is a cool way of looking at it. Hell yeah... I like games too." – Junpei made a cool pose.

- "Yeah... videogames." – Yukari frowned.

- "Hey! There are good for hand eye coordination!" – Junpei defended.

- "I do not say they are bad. But you spend way too much on them. You are the only one on the dorm who is not on any kind of club!" – Yukari argued.

- "Whatever... I have my reasons..." – Junpei answered bitterly confusing the other three as he walked ahead.

- "Did I say something wrong...?" – Yukari questioned.

- "I can not say. Maybe we should drop the subject." – Minato suggested and Yukari nodded. Akihiko looked thoughtful.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room – Dark Hour –  
****- Saturday May 09, 2009 –**

Akihiko entered the Control Room to see Mitsuru working on the console in front of her yet again. Daily during the Dark Hour she stood there scanning the city, looking for Shadows. Mitsuru's power to scan Shadows outside Tartarus was very dulled so they depended on the equipment they had on their disposition to be ready.

- "Again at it Mitsuru? You should rest you know? I can work on it in your place." – Akihiko said.

- "Thanks, but no thanks. I can do this, and it is my duty." – Mitsuru said.

- "You are taking too much on your shoulders Mitsuru... you know nothing of this is..." – He was interrupted by her.

- "Akihiko... to be honest... I lack power. I need to do whatever I can since my Persona's gathering skills are limited. The power of Persona is more broader than I expected. Look at Arisato for example... he can even control multiple Personae..." – Mitsuru said.

- "I admit I was surprised too. His ability is totally unexpected, something I never imagined possible. And it is up to him to reach his true potential. So do not change the topic. We are talking about you." – Akihiko argued.

- "What you said also applies to me, you know? It is up to me to reach my true potential, so I need to do this." – She answered.

- "Do not twist my words! One thing is work hard to reach our true potential and another to overwork yourself." – He spat. – "Nothing good will come if you keep this pace. Remember... what happened was not..." – Yet again, he was interrupted.

- "I got a signal... a Shadow..." – Mitsuru said surprised.

- "What? You actually found one? Where?" – Akihiko walked towards her, to glance at the screen of the console.

- "Wait... this reading... it can not be right... it is too big... no... It can not be..." – Mitsuru muttered.

- "You mean... its like the one that attacked the dorm?" – Akihiko received a nod in response. – "I will wake up the others..." – He pressed a red button on the console and an alarm started. About ten minutes later Yukari, Minato and Junpei arrived, all wearing their school uniforms. Why though? Simply because they were warm enough for the cold night.

- "We are here!" – Yukari announced.

- "Did you find something Senpai?" – Minato asked.

- "Wher is it? I'll rip it a new one!" – Junpei started to punch the air.

- "I have found a Shadow outside Tartarus. We can not be sure, but we suspect it is a powerful one, like the one that appeared in our dorm last month. We need to defeat it as soon as possible. Normal people are not aware of the Shadows, since they mostly stay in Tartarus, but any damage to the city will surely rise panic." – Mitsuru paced in front of the three teens.

- "That means we get to kick some ass! Hell yeah... count me in!" – Junpei grinned.

- "Ugh... Idiot..." – Yukari muttered.

- "Calm down..." – Minato whispered to Yukari.

- "Akihiko, please wait here for the Chairman. I have informed him already." – Mitsuru said.

- "What? You must be joking. I am going as well!" – Akihiko argued.

- "Absolutely not. You are still injured and will only be a hindrance." – Mitsuru harshly stated making Akihiko glare at her. Minato, Yukari and Junpei wisely decided to stay out of that argument.

- "They are ready Akihiko. Trust in them. I need you here, for you to inform the situation to the Chairman." – The red haired tried to calm the white haired teen.

- "Whatever..." – Akihiko grumbled. – "Minato, you are in charge."

- "Again?" – Junpei whined.

- "You know he is the best for the job Junpei. Stop acting like that." – Akihiko said. – "Yukari, do be ready to use your healing abilities. We can not expect Minato's mystery Persona to appear to destroy the Shadow again." – He said. No one really knew when it happened, but Akihiko had started to call the three teens by their first names, instead of their last names, for a while now. Minato guessed it was a sign of their friendship.

- "You should let them go first Mitsuru." – Akihiko turned to the red haired. – "If you are providing back up outside Tartarus you will need time to prepare, am I right?" –

- "Correct. Meet me in Iwatodai Station. The Shadow will be near there, but do not search for it until I arrive." – Mitsuru said and walked away.

- "Ok. Lets go guys." – Yukari told the other two, who nodded in response.

* * *

- **Iwatodai Station – Dark Hour –  
****- Saturday May 09, 2009 –**

The three teens sat on the stairs outside Iwatodai Station, patiently waiting for Mitsuru to arrive. Yukari stood up and started to walk in circles, while Junpei took sips of a Cielo Mist can. Minato just sighed as he glanced towards the enormous full moon which shined in the green night.

- "Ugh... where is she?" – Yukari grumbled.

- "She sure is taking a while..." – Junpei took another sip of his Cielo Mist. – "Man... this Cielo Mist tastes different... it has a nice new flavor... wonder if they changed the formula..."

Minato and Yukari both blinked at him, as if noticing, for the first time, that Junpei was drinking from a can of soda. Minato was the one that spoke. – "Uh... Junpei... you are aware that water turns into blood during the Dark Hour... right?"

- "Hard to miss." – Junpei took another sip.

- "Soda has water in it..." – Yukari sighed.

Junpei stopped in the middle of a long gulp, with widened eyes. He suddenly spat the soda on his mouth towards the stairs, and started coughing trying to get rid of the taste. There was no new formula... just a 'different' source for the ingredients.

- "Damn it!" – Junpei cursed as he threw the can away.

- "Hey! Do not litter!" – Yukari complained. Minato took hold of the can and threw it into a trashcan.

- "Dude... thats gross..." – Junpei ignored them both as he continued spitting.

The roar of an engine made the three stand in guard, but they rested in ease as they saw who it was. Mitsuru had arrived on a white motorcycle, who seemed to have some sort of special equipment attached to its back.

- "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I am ready to provide assistance from here. The Shadow is on the monorail right now. You will need to reach it by walking through the rails." – Mitsuru informed.

- "Wait... isn't dat dangerous?" – Junpei questioned.

- "Do not worry. No electronic equipment works during the Dark Hour, so you should be safe." – Mitsuru answered. – "Now, move. We must destroy the Shadow before it can cause damage."

The three teens walked towards the place where they usually waited for the train to arrive. Junpei jumped on the tracks followed by Minato, who helped Yukari down. The three nodded at each other and they walked towards the direction Mitsuru had pointed out. She had said they would have to walk about 200 meters before reaching their destination, so they ran, not too hard though so they would not get tired.

- "Hey... wait a minute..." – Junpei said as they ran.

- "What is it?" – Minato questioned.

- "She said no electronic equipment works on the Dark Hour... then what about her bike? And the console on the control room? And how the heck did she call the Chairman?" – Junpei said and Minato had to blink. It was a very good question.

- "Do try not thinking about it... it will only distract you. But I will tell you this... I have asked her before and the only answer I have gotten from her is: 'It is special'. Ugh..." – Yukari grumbled.

- "You serious? Man... what a letdown..." – Junpei pouted.

- "But why would she keep that as a secret?" – Minato questioned.

- "Beats me..." – Yukari sighed. – "Look... there is the train..."

- _"Can you all hear me?" – _Mitsuru said through the recently established connection.

- "Loud and clear Senpai. We just arrived to the train. Everything seems calm though." – Yukari answered.

- _"The readings are coming from inside the train. Enter it and investigate. Please do be careful." – _Mitsuru ordered.

- "Got it." – The three chorused.

Yukari walked towards the train and started to walk up, using the emergency stairs. Midway she stopped, wide-eyed, and pressed her left hand towards her skirt. – "Do not look up!" – She yelled and glared at both boys, who had to glance away, trying to not meet her glare.

- (Pink...) – Minato blushed as he glanced at the moon trying to save what he saw on his brain. He sideglanced at Junpei who was drooling and had the sudden urge to slap him behind the head. And so he did. Junpei glared at him.

- "What are you two waiting for? Get over here!" – Yukari was definitely mad as she yelled at them.

Once inside the three teens saw several coffins through the car. Junpei examined them, while muttering about poor bastards with bad luck. Minato examined the car finding no threat on it. He was about to proceed when Yukari voiced her new found worry.

- "Hey... why was the door open anyway? We are not on the station..." – Yukari said and both boys cringed.

- "Oh crap..." – Junpei said as he walked towards the door, which in turn closed on him, barely missing his arm. – "Yeouch! My fingers!"

- "Damn... its closed..." – Minato cursed.

- _"What happened? What is going on?" – _Mitsuru questioned through the connection.

- "The doors are sealed tight!" – Yukari answered.

- "_The Shadow must be aware you are in the train. That must be its work. Go ahead to the next car, be careful." – _Mitsuru stated.

- "Ro...roger..." – Yukari trembled.

The three walked towards the next car but found it empty as well. No sign of Shadows anywhere. – "This is creeping me out..." – Yukari mumbled.

- "There!" – Junpei suddenly yelled, scaring Yukari who jumped on her place. Minato glanced towards where Junpei was pointing out. A Shadow stood its ground there. A Relic Type. The Shadow glanced at them but did not attack. Instead, it turned around and walked inside the next car. – "Its escaping! Come on!"

- "_Wait! It is behaving strangely! Do not proceed in haste!" – _Mitsuru said.

- "But it will escape! We need to destroy it!" – Junpei whined.

- "She is right. We can not act rashly. We need to move carefully. Who knows what they are planning." – Minato stated.

- "Give me a break! What can those mindless things plan! Ugh... whatever! Who needs your advice? I'll take it on myself!" – Junpei ran away.

- "Wait! Junpei!" – Yukari yelled at him. She glanced at Minato, who was grumbling. Both were about to follow him, when two Shadows, a Hand Type and a Relic Type jumped inside from the windows. – "Ugh! Damn it Stupei! You fell in their trap! We are now separated!"

- "Calm down Yukari... we need to destroy this ones before we can follow him." – Minato tried to calm her down, as well as himself.

- "Got it Minato-kun..." – Yukari breathed. She glared at the Shadows and shot an arrow.

The Shadow on the left, the Hand Type, jumped out of the way of the arrow, but was unable to escape Minato's slash, who had predicted where the creature would jump if it evaded the arrow. It was easy to guess with the limited space inside the train. The second Shadow, the Relic Type, casted an Agi spell over Minato, who cried in pain as the fire impacted his left arm. Before the Shadow could attack once more, it disappeared into dust as an arrow struck its forehead.

- "Minato-kun!" – Yukari kneeled besides the boy and casted Dia on his arm. The spell eased the pain, but the skin remained red.

- "Damn... that hurt... I did not know they could cast spells as well... none had done so on Tartarus..." – Minato sighed as he saw his ruined jacket and shirt. Thankfully he had more uniforms, but this was definitely done for.

- "We were right on being careful... but Stupei had to be a clown and go ahead alone..." – Yukari grumbled.

- "Come one... we should catch up with him..." – Minato told her, receiving a nod for response.

- _"Correct. You have no choice now. I will try to scan ahead, on the outside as well, to find more hidden Shadows. As far as I can tell none are on the next car. Iori seems to be several cars ahead though." – _Mitsuru answered.

- "Got it..." – Both muttered and ran towards the next car where they did not find any Shadow. As soon as they entered the next one Mitsuru sent them a timed warning and both received the Table Type shadow with simultaneous spells. Yukari casted a Garu while Minato used Bufu. The Table Type had no chance.

As they entered the next car, Yukari sighed. – "He is not here either... damn it... what is his problem? Why is he acting like this... I though he had learned his lesson after what happened our first time at Tartarus..."

- "I do not know. Sometimes he looks normal... but some other times he looks bitter..." – Minato told her. Yukari just pouted.

They finally catched up to Junpei on the next car. He was fighting four Maya Type shadow simultaneously. They had him surrounded, but the restricted space worked on his favor, as the Shadows bumped into each other. Yukari and Minato wasted no time and ran towards them. Yukari dispatched one of the Shadows at the end of the car, behind Junpei, with a well aimed arrow, as Minato slashed both Shadows on the other side of Junpei, who finished off the remaining Shadow by piercing it with his longsword.

- "See what happened when you do not listen!" – Yukari scolded, then sighed. – "Are you okay?"

- "Of course I'm ok! Why did ya have to interfere! I was doing jus' fine!" – Junpei spat.

- "Excuse me!" – Yukari got enraged, but Minato took hold of her shoulder. She glanced at him and Minato shook his head. Yukari grumbled and breathed, trying to calm herself.

_- "Iori. You and I are having a long chat after this. For now, do not get separated. I do not detect more Shadows for now, but you must be on guard." – _Mitsuru said. Any response she could have gotten was drown as the three suddenly had to take hold of whatever they could in order to not fall. In Junpei's case he took hold of a seat, while Minato took hold a bar besides a door with Yukari taking hold of his arm. The sudden movement was explained as they saw the train advancing.

- "Whatda? We r moving?" – Junpei said, forgetting his rage.

- "This does not look good..." – Minato said as Yukari gave him an apologetic smile, for tugging his previously burned arm. He told her it was fine, that he was fine, while trying to not show the sudden pain on the limb.

- _"It seems the train is under the enemy's control..." – _Mitsuru muttered through the connection. – "_Oh no... move out immediately. If you can not stop the Shadow in less than 15 minutes, the train will crash with the next one ahead!" _

- "What? But... why? The trains have enough distance between... oh... the other one is not moving... oh god..." – Yukari trembled.

- _"I have found the strong Shadow! It is on the last car, two cars ahead. Move out!" – _Mitsuru stated.

- "Figures it had to be on the last car... lets go!" – Minato roared. The three wasted no time and ran to the next car, where they encountered three Hand Type Shadows, who were practically obliterated on the combined force of a Bufu, Agi and Garu. They finally reached the last car, the conductor's car, where a massive Shadow stood.

The Shadow resembled a giant woman, who stood sitting since she did not fit on the train. The left half of its body was white, while the right half was black. A long white skirt covered her legs while her upper body stood out in the open. Two grey letters could be read on top of the Shadows breasts, a B on the right, and an I in the left. A red mask, resembling those of a carnival, stood over its face. Its hair seemed to be made of thick strands of wire, half of it black on the left, and the other half white, on the right. The hair stood connected to the train's walls. The three guessed it was the source of her... was it even a she?... the source of the Shadow's control.

- "Whoa... what the heck is dat? Is this a Shadow?" – Junpei was wide-eyed.

- "Stop ogling and fight it!" – Yukari scolded. – "Men..." – She shot an arrow immediately.

- "Bufu!" – Minato casted, but his spell did not cause damage, so he switched back to Orpheus on his mind.

- "Whatever... AGI!" – Junpei shouted, and the Shadow got enraged. It raised its arms and from them smoke appeared. It took form, materializing in two Relic Type Shadows.

- "It can create Shadows?" – Yukari was surprised.

- _"I have never seen something like this... a Shadow creating other Shadows? No... it summoned them... Anyway... no time to ponder on it. You got less than 10 minutes left, hurry!" – _Mitsuru yelled.

- "Cleave!" – Junpei shot himself with the Evoker, making Hermes materialize and attack the Relic Types with its razors. One of them fell, while the other casted Dia over the big Shadow. – "Wha? Dude! That is unfair!"

- "Destroy the small ones first! If we allow it to heal the boss we will lose!" – Minato roared as he made Orpheus bash the Shadow, who escaped the attack, only to be destroyed by a Garu from Yukari.

- _"I have finished scanning. The Shadow is only identified as 'The Priestess'. It seems to have a slight weakness to fire! Take this to your advantage!" _– Mitsuru informed.

- (The Priestess? Like an Arcana? Why?) – "Agi!" – Minato thought while calling forth Orpheus. – "Junpei! You heard her! Burn it to ashes!"

- "You got it! Agi!" – Junpei called forth Hermes.

The Priestess summoned more Relic Types, and the trio switched their attention towards them, finishing them off before they could cast Dia on the boss, which turned to be out a grave mistake, as it gathered power on its hands. With a sickly grave voice, the Shadow suddenly called forth a spell. – "Mabufu..."

The three teens cried out in pain as shards of ice crashed into the three of them at the same time, throwing them back. A big shard stood stuck on Junpei's left leg, which bleed freely. Yukari's forehead bleed, as well as her right shoulder, where a small shard had pierced. Minato's injured arm was killing him, burning this time from the cold attack. A pair of shards were stuck on said arm, as he had instinctively protected his face with it.

- "Bloody hell! Wha was dat!" – Junpei cringed in pain.

- "A multi-target spell? Ow... damn... I... I can not move..." – Yukari said and Junpei found himself on the same position.

- "_You have been frozen! This is bad! Only 4 minutes left! Hurry!" – _Mitsuru was frantic.

- (Ugh... now what do we do? I can barely stand up... damn... if I had more power...) – Minato fought with himself in order to stand up. The pain was killing him, but if he did not act soon, the three of them would not have to worry about the pain, since they would be dead. He suddenly felt a warm feeling coming over from his Personae. Mentally glancing at them, he saw as Orpheus and Apsaras stood side by side, willing him to call them forth. – (Both? Can I do it?... No... I must not question myself... I can definitely do it...)

Minato stood, panting and breathing hard. He saw as Yukari and Junpei glanced his way, as he pressed the Evoker to his temple. – "Orpheus! Apsaras!" – He summoned two Personae at the same time, confusing the three other SEES members. – "CADENZA!" – He yelled, and a warm surge of power flooded the three fighting the Shadow. Their frozen limbs recovered, the shards shattered, and their injuries healed completely. Even Minato's previously burned arm had no proof of having been damaged. He fell on his knee.

- "Attack it now! I... I can not move... finish it off!" – Minato yelled. Wasting no time, Yukari and Junpei casted spells over the Shadow, who roared in madness. Minato saw it move its face away from one of Junpei's Agi spells, giving him an idea. – "Yukari! Shot an arrow to the mask! If its anything like that Maya at Tartarus, that must be a weak spot!"

Yukari glanced at him and nodded. She saw as Junpei sent Hermes towards the Shadow, distracting it, and she took her chance. She fired her arrow almost immediately after placing it on the bow. The arrow flew towards the creature, impaling it over the mask, shattering it and making the Shadow cry in pain, as it raised its hands towards it. Junpei took his chance and jumped over, using its legs as stairs, and slashed it through the neck, decapitating it. Seconds later the Shadow became dust.

- "Whoa... that was intense..." – Junpei panted on the floor.

- "Yeah... Minato-kun... what was that spell you used... I mean... two Personae?" – Yukari glanced at him.

- "I really do not know... I just pictured those two on my mind... and I knew what to do. But this is surely a last resort... I feel drained of all my energy... it feels like if I am unable to cast more spells until I have rested..." – Minato explained.

- _"Stop losing time! The train is still in movement! You are going to crash in less than 2 minutes!" – _Mitsuru yelled, and the three for the first time noticed the train was still moving.

- "Oh hell... what do we do!" – Junpei yelled.

- "We need to use the emergency brakes! We were going to fast for the train to stop immediately!" – Yukari yelled as well.

Minato willed himself to run towards the Control Panel of the train, which was revealed as The Priestess was destroyed. He glanced around and saw a sign that warned to not touch unless in case of emergency. He broke the glass with his sword, and lowered the lever of the emergency brakes. The three of them fell forward due to the sudden force the train applied to stop. Minato bumped his forehead on the control panel, and it started to bleed. Soon, the train stopped, and they found themselves saved.

- "Did... did we stop...?" – Junpei questioned.

- "I... I think we did..." – Yukari trembled.

_- "Are you okay? You stopped just in time...the other trains is barely twenty meters ahead..." – _Mitsuru explained.

- "Talk about close encounters... Dude... I am drenched in sweat!" – Junpei sighed.

- "Hehe... my knees can not stop shaking..." – Yukari said as she kneeled besides Minato, who was resting with his back towards the control panel. Yukari casted Dia on his forehead, and he thanked her.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room – Dark Hour –  
****- Saturday May 09, 2009 –**

Akihiko paced in front of the console while Ikutsuki glanced at it deep in thought. They had not received any more information from Mitsuru for the past 20 minutes. The last report she had given them stated the train had been taken over by the Shadow, making it move. A sudden beep on the console caught their attention.

- "_Mitsuru speaking. The mission has been a success. The Shadow has been exterminated. I have many more things to report, but I want to discuss it more deeply back at the dorm. I will say this in advance though... Arisato summoned two Personae at the same time, casting a very powerful healing spell." – _Mitsuru informed.

- "He did what? Damn... Minato is full of surprises..." – Akihiko said.

- "Well done Mitsuru. I will expect more information as you all get back." – Ikutsuki said.

- _"The train in which they were stopped very far away. The Dark Hour is almost ending, so I will contact Officer Kurosawa to give them a ride back. I do not think they would appreciate returning in the train right now. I am on my way back now._" – Mitsuru said.

- "Very well. We will meet later then." – Ikutsuki said, ending the call.

- "So... what do you think Chairman?" – Akihiko asked.

- "I do not know. Arisato-kun is surely full of surprises, but I will leave that matter to later. It worries me that the Shadow acted like that. Also, this one is the second one we have encountered with power out of the chart... I will have Mitsuru sketch me its looks as well..." – Ikutsuki said as he touched his back. – "Ow..."

- "You okay? Wait a moment... how did you get here anyway? Do not tell me..." – Akihiko glanced at him in surprise.

- "I came here on a bike... ow ow ow... I am definitely feeling that in the morning..." –

* * *

- **Outside the next station – Just after Dark Hour –  
****- Sunday May 10, 2009 –**

The three teens sat outside the station while hiding their weapons on the dark night. Several adults gave them disappointed glances, seeing them outside at such late hour. What could they say in their defense though? So they just shrugged them off. Yukari rested her back on Minato's back, while panting, her knees no longer shacking. Junpei did not care about the looks he was getting, as he simply laid on the floor.

- "What a sight we are, huh?" – Minato chuckled.

- "Let them think whatever they want... I am so tired I can care less about what some adults say..." – Yukari whispered.

- "Yeah dude... we just saved some of their asses... if they do not appreciate it, even if they do not know, then screw em..." – Junpei stated. – "I am so hungry... whacha say? You guys upto some late night Pizza?"

- "Count me in. I am starving..." – Minato said.

- "Me too. I can use some food and a Cielo Mist..." – Yukari sighed.

- "Ugh... I think I will have a Mad Bull... I do not think I can have a Cielo Mist for a while..." – Junpei said, making Minato and Yukari laugh, hard. He soon join them laughing. The three teens definitely did not care about the looks they were getting. Some minutes later Officer Kurosawa arrived, and picked them up. Bystanders thought it was about time, but they ignored the Policeman was there to thank them for their hard work, and to take them home, with a slight detour for Pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona**** 3: Memories of You**

Chapter 003

Started Chapter: 10-September-2008  
Finished Chapter: 21-June-2009  
First Post: 22-June-2009  
Last Edit: 10-May-2011

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores established rules from Persona Trinity Soul, but characters and several other rules from that story may appear.

* * *

**Chapter 00****3**

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Mid Morning –  
- Sunday May 10, 2009 –**

Minato ran through the grass path panting. He glanced, with worried eyes, behind him and saw the red heart shadows growling at him, while they pointed their lances at him. He cursed and ran between the trees, trying to lose them. His pursuers threw their weapons at him, barely missing their target. As Minato ran he found himself in front of two paths, one to the right and one to the left. He glanced at each in turn worriedly, as he did not know which path to take. He stopped breathing when he heard a twig breaking under someone's foot. He turned around, in haste, only to see a feline pink old long nosed man grinning at him.

- "Lost, are we?" - The creature mocked.

- "Who are you?" - Minato panted.

- "Who me? It is I! The Chesire Igor! Everyone knows me! You pain me with your words!" - The old cat grumbled.

- "Sorry... I am kinda in a hurry... can you tell me which path must I take to escape here?" - The blue-haired boy questioned.

- "Why yes... for a small sum that is!" - The long nosed cat held his hand forward.

- "Damn you..." - Minato glared, but sighed. He emptied his pockets, giving the cat everything he had. A couple of Cielo Mist cans, an Apsaras figurine and lastly a Krispy Kreme Donut Bacon Cheeseburger.

- "You still have more things... for instance... that what is pink!" - Chesire Igor pointed at the pink panties in Minato's left pocket.

- "No way! Yukari gave me those! They are my treasure! They will make me Persona King!" - Minato crossed his arms.

- "No deal then!" - The old cat walked away.

- "Aw come on! I gave you Cielo Mist! Help me!" - Minato pleaded as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

Chesire Igor glanced at him and grinned. He lifted his left paw and pointed to the right. - "Ah alright... go on then." - Minato nodded in thanks and ran. The Chesire Igor's eyes danced in happiness, specially after hearing the curses coming from Minato's path, as the boy found himself in a dead end. - "You should have handed the panties..." - Chesire Igor mocked as he disappeared, before the Heart Shadows ran towards Minato.

The blue-haired teen found himself trapped as the Heart Shadows walked towards him, theirs lances pointed at him. He glanced around and saw no escape. Feeling hopeless he suddenly remembered the gun on the holster in his waist. Reaching for it he took it out and pointed it at the approaching guards. He pressed the trigger and a loud bang was heard. Instinctively he closed his eyes, but upon hearing no screams of pain he got curious. Opening his eyes he saw a flag with the words 'BANG' coming out of the cannon. He slapped his forehead in frustration, but he also saw a smaller inscription on the flag which read: 'In case of emergency, rub the cannon'.

- "What can I lose?" - Thus Minato rubbed the cannon. The gun suddenly started to glow and smoke emerged from the cannon. A brown haired man, wearing glasses, emerged wearing an Arabic open shirt and a speedo. Minato cringed at the sight.

- "You rubbed my cannon?" - The man started to dance around a silver pole, while taking off his vest. Minato and the Heart Shadows screamed. Before anyone could react, Minato had thrown the gun away and ran towards the Heart Shadows.

- "Take me away! Anything better than that!" - He screamed as he escaped alongside his new captors. Genie Ikutsuki just pouted as rivers of tears flooded from his eyes.

Some time later Minato found himself handcuffed in a stand. After being arrested he had been taking in front of her Royal Majesty, Heart Shadow Queen Mitsuru, who glared daggers at him. He saw as a Silver Haired Bunny, wearing boxing gloves, ran inside the court room yelling he was late. He panted as he reached his place.

- "So sorry... your... majesty..." - Akihiko Bunny panted.

- "You fool! Next time I shall execute you! Understand!" - Mitsuru yelled and Akihiko nodded. - "Proceed with the trial!"

- "Yes your majesty." - He cleared his throat. - "We are here to present the case of WonderTartarus against one Arisato Minato. Charges, to paint the Golden Shadows in pink, all while drinking a Cielo Mist."

- "But your majesty! You must understand! Yukari loves pink! I had to give her a gift in return for... err... just give her a gift!" - Minato pleaded.

- "Who cares about pink!" - The queen roared, confusing Minato. - "You dared drink that foul thing! The Cielo Mist!"

- "Huh? Everything is... because of a soda...?" - Minato sweatdropped.

- "Silence! Witnesses!" - The queen roared and two buffoons, dressed in yellow and red, entered.

- "Presenting Junpei-dee and Kenji-doo!" - The rabbit Akihiko said. They explained how the terrible incident took place, scaring them for life. Afterwards the Sengoku Hatter entered, followed by the Mad Hidetoshi and the small mouse Toriumi. They also declared about the incident.

- "That is enough! I declare your execution!" - The queen stood up, and taking out a rapier jumped towards Minato. He opened his mouth to object, but no words came out. Only a ringing. A constant and annoying ringing. And suddenly Minato opened his eyes.

Minato clutched his head in pain as his eyes focused on the ceiling of his room. He reached for his cellphone, which laid forgotten on the floor. He glanced at the phone number who was dialing him, but he did not recognize it. He pressed the cancel button and sat on his bed. As he was about to stand up the ringing began again. Annoyed, Minato decided to answer the phone this time.

- "Yes? Who is it...?" - Minato said, annoyed.

- "_Minato-san, it is I, Elizabeth_." - A woman's voice said.

- "Huh? Elizabeth... as in... Chesire Igor's Elizabeth?" - Minato asked and immediately groaned at his choice of words.

- "_Well, my Master does grin a lot, but I do not think he is a Chesire being_." - Elizabeth answered.

- "Never mind... what is it? I will not ask how you got the number... for I know you guys are... resourceful." - Minato sighed.

- "_Indeed we are. Anyway. The reason for my call if to inform you of two things. First of all, your fight of yesterday night has proven you are ready to take on my requests. I shall give you more information next time we meet. The second piece of information I have for you is that the blockade you found on Tartarus recently has begun to crumble, thus you may be able to proceed on your investigation. That is all." - _Elizabeth informed and ended the call before Minato could say anything.

- "So it seems we can continue..." - He clutched his head in pain. - "Ugh... just not today... damn it... last time I agree on late night pizza, after a night of Shadow hunting, while watching a Disney Movie... seriously... what the hell? WonderTartarus?"

Minato stood up and took out some clothes, so he could go get a shower. He ignored the flashing message on his laptop, signaling Maya was online on Innocent Sin, as he was not in the mood. Before leaving the room he took an aspirin with a glass of water. As he walked through the hall he remembered the item which he had considered his treasure while dreaming. - (Pink...) - Minato blushed remembering the reason for such scene. He groaned as his head hurt once more. He was going to need a very cold shower now.

* * *

- **Lounge, Kirijo Dorm – Lunchtime –  
- Sunday May 10, 2009 –**

Minato walked down the stairs, hair still dripping wet, when an irritating song reached his ears. He could do nothing more than sweatdrop at the sight of Junpei dancing in front of the TV, with the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R theme song. He sighed and decided he definitely did not want to be near him at the moment so he turn around and walked towards the Kitchen door. Opening it, he saw Yukari boiling some water. He immediately fought down the blush that came upon him as he remembered his dream.

- "Morning." - Minato greeted.

- "Oh, hey. Morning Minato-kun." - Yukari answered him.

- "What is the deal with Junpei?" - The blue-haired teen asked as he signaled the lounge with his head.

- "Ugh... I could swear he was a kid. Seems he prepared himself what he calls 'The Junpei Super Special Breakfast'. And now he is on a sugar high." - The girl sighed.

- "That is... creepy... how the hell does he have so much energy after last night is beyond me..." - Minato walked towards the fridge and took out the essentials to prepare himself a sandwich. - "Have you eaten?"

- "Not yet. I was boiling some water so I could prepare some tea. I am not really that hungry after all that pizza." - The brunette answered.

- "Same here. I am just preparing a small sandwich. Want one?" - Minato offered as he closed the fridge.

- "Sure. Let me add more water so I can make you tea as well." - Yukari answered.

Both teens finished preparing their meal and, walking out of the kitchen, decided to take their food to one of the rest areas in the above floors. The sight of Junpei imitating the TV show was definitely not something they wanted to see while eating. After sitting down they ate in a comfortable silence until Minato noticed the absence of certain dormmates.

- "Hey... where are Akihiko and Kirijo-Senpai?" - Minato asked after sipping his tea.

- "Oh, they left earlier. Seems Ikutsuki-san hurt his back yesterday and Akihiko-Senpai took him to have a check over. Senpai went with them because she wanted to discuss yesterday's events." - Yukari answered.

- "Oh. I see. How did he get hurt anyway?" - The boy questioned.

- "Beats me. Only thing I heard was bicycle." - Yukari shrugged. - "Hey... do you think... we may face more foes like the one yesterday?" - She looked down.

- "Wish I could say we are not." - Minato sighed. - "But there is a chance we may have to... only thing we can do is be ready... and continue exploring Tartarus for now." -

- "What about the blockage?" - The girl finished her tea.

- "We can only keep searching. There must be a way to get pass through it." - (Not that I can tell you I already know its gone... how could I explain Elizabeth and Igor when no one else can see the Velvet Room door?) - Minato stood up and took the dishes.

- "Thanks." - She thanked him for taking her dishes. - "Well... I guess you are right." - Yukari followed him down.

As they descended they were greeted by silence this time. Such silence was suddenly broken by a strong snore. They saw Junpei, asleep, in the middle of the room. - "Guess the sugar high is finally over..." - Minato snickered.

- "About time... it was making my headache return..." - Yukari sighed.

- "You too?" - Minato questioned and she nodded. -

- "Yeah. Please remind me to not accept Junpei's offer for pizza after the Dark Hour... nor to eat it while watching Disney... I swear I had the strangest dream..." - Yukari sighed and Minato blinked.

- "I will, if you remind me as well." - Minato said, trying to erase the dream from his mind again.

- "Deal" - The girl answered.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room – Night –  
- Sunday May 10, 2009 –**

Minato walked inside the Control Room and saw that Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko where already there. The silver-haired teen saw him and nodded. Junpei, who sat besides Yukari, kept groaning about a headache and the girl seemed to be scolding him about eating too much junk food through all the day. Minato sat besides Akihiko, who shrugged at him upon the silent question about the other two in the room.

- "How is Ikutsuki-san?" - Minato asked.

- "Well... the doctor told him to rest, so he will not be coming here today." - Akihiko answered.

- "That sux. At least we will not have lame jokes." - Junpei snickered.

- "Like yours are better." - Yukari said. Minato and Akihiko could not help but snicker at Junpei's offended face.

- "Hey!" - Junpei grumbled. -"Not funny!"

Silence fell upon the room as Mitsuru entered and walked towards them. She sat in the middle sofa and started to speak. - "First of all, I would like to congratulate you three for a job well done. Your actions yesterday saved many lives. You should be proud." - The red-haired said. Upon seeing Junpei's big grin she decided to pop his bubble. - "Although everything ended well, I am disappointed in the actions you took yesterday Iori. You ignored Arisato and my orders."

- "I... uhh... sorry..." - Junpei sighed. His happy face was replaced by a depressed one.

- "I have been thinking for an appropriate punishment for your actions and..." - Mitsuru was interrupted.

- "Hey Mitsuru, do not take this that far. Anyone can make mistakes. Everything worked out in the end." - Akihiko stated.

- "Akihiko! Lives were in danger! Not only theirs, but of many innocents. Blatant insubordination like that could have been lethal!" - Mitsuru argued.

Minato and Yukari saw as the older teens kept arguing and Junpei's increasing depressed mood. They saw each other and nodded, decided to take their own approach at the current discussion. It was Yukari the first one to speak.

- "But Senpai..." - Yukari said, gaining the attention of the older teens. - "It was Junpei who gave the final blow to that thing. If he had not, we could have been defeated. We were against time, remember? If he had not gone ahead... we could have been detained in a previous car as the train advanced towards the next."

- "Even so..." - Mitsuru once again got interrupted, this time by Minato.

- "I agree with Yukari. My decision of going slowly could have been fatal. If anyone is to blame for a possible failure then it should be me. I was in charge after all." - Minato added. Junpei watched both with wide eyes.

- "Ugh..." - Mitsuru massaged her temples.

- "You can not argue against that Mitsuru." - Akihiko smirked when she was not watching.

- "Fine then. Just... do not do it again." - Mitsuru said. - "Is that clear?"

- "Clear as water. Will not happen again." - Junpei smiled. He nodded at Minato and mouthed his thanks. He also said a small 'Thanks Yuka-tan' to the girl besides him.

- "On to the next matter of this meeting..." - Mitsuru stood up and walked towards the back of the room. She took hold of a newspaper and brought it back with her. She placed it on the table and started to speak. - "While there were no casualties, the community is scared because of yesterday's incident. The few passengers of the train you were on were very scared to find themselves way ahead of where they had been. The authorities are blaming the conductor, saying he blatantly ignored the allowed speed and have him under arrest. Some of the passengers sued them as well."

- "Wow... poor bloke... he is not to blame..." - Junpei said.

- "Not that we can prove it without they thinking we are crazy..." - Yukari sighed.

- "At least no one got hurt... but what a mess..." - Minato stated.

- "Correct. Even though it is not our responsibility, I have sent an attorney to act in defense of the conductor." - Mitsuru said.

- "Way to go Senpai!" - The clown of the group said.

- "Shadows normally stay inside Tartarus, but as you have seen, they occasionally decide to appear outside, so the only thing we can do is keep on guard, train, and continue exploring Tartarus." - Akihiko said.

- "Understood. Minato-kun and I were talking about that earlier today. We came to that very same conclusion." - The brunette said.

- "Good. It is the only thing we can do while we uncover the truth." - The silver-haired teen said.

- "Our last matter is yet again you Arisato." - Mitsuru said, and the blue-haired teen raised his eyebrows.

- "Me?" - He questioned.

- "Yes. Specifically what you did. You combined the power of two personae." - The red-haired stated.

- "Oh. That. There is nothing much I can say about it. I just remember feeling that I needed to do something, and then I felt a pull towards Apsaras and Orpheus. As if they were calling me. And the rest happened on its own." - Minato explained.

- "Not much we can gather from that..." - Mitsuru stated.

- "Well, it is not like we could do much anyway Mitsuru. Remember only Minato can use more than one persona. Combining their power should not be a surprise." - Akihiko suggested.

- "That is plausible. Alright, then I guess the meeting is over." - Mitsuru said and everybody stood up. As they were about to leave the room she spoke again. - "Oh yeah. One more thing." - The others glanced at her. - "This may come contradictory to what we said earlier, but I believe you guys should take a break from Tartarus for the next two weeks."

- "Huh? How come?" - Junpei questioned.

- "Let me guess. It is because exams are coming, right?" - Yukari questioned. Junpei's face twisted in horror while Minato's reflected understanding. Akihiko just sighed.

- "That is correct. Fighting the Shadows is important, but so are your grades. I will not accept bad grades." - She glared at all of them. - "None." - Everybody gulped. - "Arisato." - He straightened. - "I do not know if they told you at Kendo, but extracurricular activities get suspended during exams, and the week previous as well."

- "I see." - He sighed. - "I was not aware. Thanks for telling me. This way I will not find myself alone at the gymnasium. This includes the Council too, right?" - He questioned.

- "Correct. Now that is all." - Mitsuru walked away leaving the group.

- "So... who wants Pizza?" - Junpei suggested. Minato and Yukari's eyes widened and they promptly left, saying they had something else to do.

- "What is up with them?" - Akihiko questioned.

- "Beats me..." - Junpei said confused, although one second later he started to grin.

- "Whats with the grin?" - Akihiko said, confused.

- "You do not think those two are finally... you know..." - Junpei made some weird moves.

Akihiko sighed. - "Idiot..." - He muttered. - "That did not look to me that way. They seemed scared of something."

- "Whatever. Like I said... beats me. So what Akihiko? Want pizza? There is this movie tonight I want to see as well..."

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Afternoon –  
- Monday May 11, 2009 –**

Minato suppressed a yawn as Ekoda continued rambling about the importance of the upcoming midterm exams. He glanced around the class and saw most of his classmates in the same position as him, while others, like Junpei, had surrendered long ago and slept without a care. Minato snickered as he heard Ekoda saying that the best way to handle exams was to sleep like Junpei. Who knew Ekoda had it in him to be sarcastic? The blue haired teen was about to surrender to the bliss of sleep when the bell sounded signaling the end of class. The teacher left, not without reminding them, yet again, to study.

- "I swear... I thought I was a goner..." - Minato grumbled.

- "Yeah. Me too." - Yukari agreed with him.

- "So... who is waking up sleeping dork?" - Kenji said as he approached Minato.

- "Not me definitely." - Kazushi said as he also approached.

The group of four laughed as Junpei suddenly decided to snore, his drool falling on the desktop. - "Uh uh. Not me either." - Yukari said.

- "He is lucky he did not snore during class either." - Minato added. - "Oh, and do not look at me. I will not wake him either."

They glanced at those around and everybody turned away. - "We can not leave him here... can we?" - Yukari asked.

- "Why not? Its not like he would study either way..." - Kenji shrugged.

- "True. Anyway, I am leaving. I need to uh... do something before I start studying." - Kazushi said as he left. Minato wondered what was on his mind.

- "Bah whatever. This is a pain. I will just go get something to eat and then I will go watch some TV..." - Kenji said as he left.

- "We have exams you know..." - Minato whispered and Yukari giggled. - "So... what are you doing Yukari?"

- "Me? Oh, I am going to look for a friend. She is going to let me borrow some of her notes." - The brunette stated.

- "Huh? But you already have very good notes..." - Minato said confused.

- "Well, it does not hurt to see other points of view. And maybe I missed something else. I will let you see them later if you want." - She said and Minato nodded as Yukari left.

Minato glanced at the snoring Junpei and scratched his head. - "Ah screw it..." - He left Junpei behind. As Minato walked through the halls he saw one Fushimi Chihiro, treasurer of the Student Council. - "Ah, Fushimi-san".

- "Eh!" - Chihiro jumped on her place. She started to breath hard, as she clutched her chest.

- "Uh... sorry... I did not mean to scare you... you okay?" - Minato scratched his head.

- "A...Arisato-san... ye... yeah... I am fine..." - She calmed her breathing. - "Did you want... something?"

- "Just... saying hello." - Minato said.

- "Oh... well... hello." - She said lamely and Minato sweatdropped. -

- "Hey, are you leaving? We can walk together. So we get to know each other. I mean, we both are on the Student Council and we have hardly spoken." - Minato asked.

- "I... uhh... no... I... I need to study... yes. I was going to the... to the library! Yes... thats it... Good Bye!" - She ran away.

- "Weird girl..." - Minato scratched his head. - "Ahh... guess I will just to back to the dorm..."

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Morning –  
- Wednesday May 13, 2009 –**

After leaving school on Monday Minato returned directly to the dorm. Finding no one around he just prepared himself something to eat and returned to his room, where he studied until it was already late. He cursed as he noticed he was missing an important book so he decided to seek it on the School Library the next day.

Tuesday came and Minato found himself studying in the School Library. He even managed to drag Kazushi with him. The boy looked worried and Minato could only guess if it was due to his knee. Some time later they were joined by Hidetoshi who, despite not being on duty, kept checking how students behaved. He even scolded Kazushi for wearing his Sports Clothes despite the clubs being canceled due to exams. Minato sighed as he heard both bicker for a while until he told them to just concentrate on their studies. Kazushi left a while later saying he had something to do. Hidetoshi sighed and excused himself as well leaving Minato alone, who just sighed and continued to study. He definitely needed to get himself a copy of the book. The School Library was definitely not a good place to study.

- "I should go get that book today... I wonder if Bookworms has it on stock..." - Minato muttered as he walked inside his classroom on Wednesday morning.

- "Hey, Minato-kun." - Yukari greeted as Minato sat on his seat, behind her.

- "Good morning." - Minato answered her. Like usual everyone had left on their own and arrived separately. - "You had early duty today?"

- "Yeah. I managed to get here on time. I swear studying late only gets me more tired... I should study at the School Library..." - She pouted.

- "Uh... I would not recommend that..." - Minato said and Yukari blinked.

- "Okay... if you say so. Anyway... have you watched the news?" - The girl asked and the boy shook his head. - "It seems they have been fewer cases of Apathy Syndrome this past days. Senpai told me she thinks it is because we defeated that Shadow. Would that not be great?"

- "It would be. It would mean our efforts paid off." - Minato stated as he took out a book from his schoolbag.

- "I think so too. It was dangerous, but I am glad we did it. Let just hope nothing else comes up for now, since we have midterms to worry about. You heard Senpai, she does not want us going to Tartarus until exams are over." - Yukari said.

- "I agree with her. Sure... exams are a pain, but we can not just ignore them." - Minato sighed.

- "Mornin..." - Junpei arrived, yawning. As soon as he sat he dozed off again.

- "Dude... did staying Monday until late teach him anything?" - Kenji said as he entered the room. Everybody just sweatdropped.

- "Class is starting now!" - The Physics professor, Takenozuka, said as he entered the room. - "And someone wake up Junpei!"

* * *

**- Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms**** Used Books - Afternoon -  
- Wednesday May 13, 2009 -**

Minato walked inside the used book store and walked directly to the counter, where he spotted old man Bunkichi working alone. - "Ah! You came back! Welcome... uhh... what was your name again?" - Bunkichi scratched his chin and Minato sweatdropped. - "Heheh... do not give me that face! I am only joking Minato-chan! I am not that old. My wife and I were just talking about you actually."

- "Really? What about?" - Minato asked.

- "Ah, we were just wondering if you liked Melon Bread." - Bunkichi said.

- "Uh... yeah... but why talk about that?" - Minato scratched his head.

- "Mitsuko bought too many of them, so we were saying that maybe if you came you would like to take some home." - Bunkichi said. He took a bag from under the counter and pressed it towards Minato. - "Here!"

- "Uh... are this not too many?" - Minato sweatdropped.

- "Nonsense! And like I said, Mitsuko bought too much." - The old man laughed.

- (Just how many more did she bought?) - "Oh... well. Thanks." - Minato thanked the old man. - "Anyway... can you tell where you have the used school books?"

- "They are here on the back Minato-chan." - Minato turned around and saw the owner of the voice, old woman Mitsuko. - "Good afternoon." - She smiled at him.

- "Ah, good afternoon Mitsuko-san. Thanks for the Melon Bread by the way." - He thanked the old woman.

- "No problem dear. Here, I will show you the way." - She waved at him.

- "Wait dear. He should take care of it. Where is he anyway? Did he run off again? He should be helping customers, not goofing around." - Bunkichi stated. Minato watched Mitsuko, confused, as the old woman stopped frozen on her tracks.

- "Who... is he?" - Minato tentatively asked, not letting his eyes leave Mitsuko.

- "Our spoiled son. I am sure he prefers to spend time hanging out with his friends than to take care of an old man like me." - Bunkichi said sadly. Minato looked worriedly at Mitsuko, who's eyes teared up. - "I am sure he will be back soon, right dear?"

- "Must you, dear...?" - Mitsuko said between tears.

- "Oh... dear... I am sorry... I..." - Bunkichi regained his senses. He saw Minato looking at him and sighed. - "I am sorry Minato-chan... my memory is not what used to be... and I often get confused... I even find myself relieving the past... you see... our son is deceased..." - The old man cleaned his tears. - "Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable Minato-chan... It was not my intention." - He left towards the back room.

- "Please forgive my husband... I think he only yearns for the past..." - Mitsuko said and then whispered. - "As I do..."

Minato found the book he was looking for and paid Mitsuko for it. He left asking the old lady to please tell Bunkichi his goodbyes. Minato sighed as he walked away. Unintentionally he had gotten hold of information he had not sought. He wondered if such events were necessary for his social link. He decided to think about it some other day as he opened a Melon Bread bag and took a bite. That night he shared the rest of the Melon Bread with the residents of the Kirijo Dorm.

* * *

**- Iwatodai Strip Mall - Afternoon -  
- Thursday May 14, 2009 -**

Minato sighed as he glanced at the Bookworms Used Books Store. He really did not have time for this, specially with exams coming up, but he could not get the old couple's story out of his head. Their son was dead and it definitely affected them a lot. It did not help that old man Bunkichi could go as far as forget his son was dead and talk about him as he was still alive. Why did he care? Maybe because he knew how it felt to lose someone.

- "Maybe if I talk to them my mind will rest a bit... I really need to study." - Minato sighed as he walked inside the store. He saw as Bunkichi browsed through some books, not noticing him, while muttering to himself.

- "Where could it be? That is strange... I swear I left it around here... But I can not find it..." - The old man said.

- "Looking for something?" - Minato asked and Bunkichi rose his eyes to see him.

- "Ah! Minato-chan! How did you know I was looking for something? Are you psychic?" - The old man said and Minato suppressed the urge to groan. - "I am looking for my glasses... no wait... that is not right. Not my glasses... my wallet. Yes, that is what I am looking for!"

- (Talk about forgetting things...) - "Want me to help you look for it?" - Minato offered.

- "Wow Minato-chan! You really are psychic! Just now I was thinking it would be nice if you helped me!" - He smiled and Minato this time suppressed the urge to slap himself.

- (I wonder... is this what it feels to have a grandfather? I never knew mine... or rather... I do not remember...) - The teen thought as he helped the older man.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Minato had already searched all around the store. He even went as far as searching behind the books in the walls and under those left around in the floor. He sighed as he glanced at the old man's worried face.

- "Where could it be...? Wait... what was I doing again?" - Bunkichi muttered. This time Minato did slap his forehead.

- (I wonder if Mitsuko-san has seen the wallet? Maybe she has it because she knows Bunkichi-san would probably lose it...) - Minato sighed.

- "Konnichiwa!, 'ello!" - A voice, with a very distinctive accent, spoke from the entrance of the store. Minato and Bunkichi saw as a blonde and thin boy entered. Minato recognized the uniform the blond was wearing, it was Gekkoukan's.

- "I found zis en ze ground outside. Eez it yours?" - The teen was holding Bunkichi's wallet. The old man's eyes widened as he received it.

- "Wow! This is it! I have been looking for it everywhere!" - The old man thanked the teen. - "It is not new nor very valuable... but I am very happy to have it back."

- "Glad ze be of help." - The teen said. He glanced at Minato. - "Sumimasen, excuse me... Are you not ze transfer student everyone eez talking at Gekkoukan?"

- "Uh... yeah, I guess." - Minato said dumbly. Actually he was surprised the boy did not knew about him, with all the talk his match with Kazushi had created some weeks ago.

- "My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux. But, zey call me 'Bebe'! I came 'ere from le France to study abroad." - Bebe presented himself. - "This eez ze my first year 'ere"

- "Ah. Nice to meet you." - Minato nodded.

- "Hajime mashite, it eez nice to meet you too!" - The blonde smiled. - "I need to go now. I work in ze Home Economics Room everyday. If you get bored, come say 'ello! I 'ope to see you zere. Sayonara, goodbye!" - Bebe left.

- "Well... that was interesting..." - Minato scratched his head. He was doing that a lot lately.

- "A very interesting boy indeed." - Mitsuko said as she emerged from the back room. - "Hello Minato-chan."

- "Ah! Good afternoon Mitsuko-san." - Minato greeted.

- "Hmm... I thought I left it here... so I would not lose it... where is it...? Ah! Found it! I knew it was here!" - Bunkichi said excited.

- "Dear... is that key for...?" - Mitsuko got scared. Minato suddenly felt Bunkichi had screwed up again.

- "Come one Dear, you know what this is. It is the key for our son's car. Seeing Minato-chan reminded me of how things used to be... I have not heard the roar of the engine in a long time. Come on, come on!" - He waved at them.

- "Please do not do it! Why must you get on a car? Do you want me to end up all alone?" - Mitsuko yelled.

- (Do not tell me... oh... I get it...) - Minato sighed.

- "I am sorry Minato-chan... I did not meant to raise my voice..." - Mitsuko cleaned her tears while Bunkichi looked sad.

- "Minato-chan... please hit me..." - Bunkichi said and Minato saw him confused. - "I can not believe how insensitive I was... Remember I told you about my son? About that he is dead? He... passed away in a car accident. It was ten years ago... one night he was hit by a truck driver drunk on the job... it happened at the Moonlight Bridge" - The man confessed and Minato's blood froze.

- (I can not have been the same accident... can it? It is just a coincidence... right?) - Minato thought.

- "It was a very bad accident... many got involved... I... I can not believe I did not think about what my wife would feel... I am such an..." - Bunkichi was about to cry.

- "Anyone can make mistakes. It is up to us to make up for them." - Minato said, deciding to ignore what he learnt for now. It was not like it mattered now.

- "Yes... you are right. Why let this get us down? Since I found my wallet, why do we not eat out tonight dear?" - The old man told his wife, who cleaned her tears and nodded. - "Thanks for helping me Minato-chan, it means a lot to me." - The man thanked him. They offered him to join them, but he politely refused, saying he was just going to get something fast to eat, since he still needed to study.

Minato stepped outside the store and shook his head. It was no use thinking about the past. Not now. Not ever. He walked towards Wild Duck Burger, but decided against entering there. He glanced past the stairs and noticed the Takoyaki stand. He approached it and ordered a dozen alongside a can of Cielo Mist. As Minato ate he heard someone crying. As he glanced around he saw that the person crying was a small girl.

- "Hey... are you okay?" - Minato asked the girl.

- "I... I should not talk to strangers..." - The girl sniffed.

- "My name is Minato. See? Now I am not a stranger... what is your name?" - Minato asked.

- "Maiko..." - The girl sniffed.

- "Now Maiko... why are you crying? Are you hurt?" - The teen said.

- "I... do not want to talk about it..." - The girl sniffed again.

- "Okay. If that is what you want. Are you hungry?" - Minato offered and the crying girl nodded. Minato bought her half dozen of Takoyaki and a Mad Bull. After a while the girl cleaned her tears and smiled at him.

- "Thank you Onii-chan... I... need to go now. Will you play with me next time?" - Maiko said.

- "Sure. We are friends." - Minato smiled.

- "Yeah! I usually play at the Shrine. See you again Onii-chan!" - The girl ran away.

- "You did a good thing, cheering the girl." - Minato heard a voice. It belonged to the owner of the Takoyaki stand. - "I have seen her crying a few times already actually."

- "Do you know the reason?" - Minato questioned.

- "Not really. Now be good to her you listen? Do not harm her in any way." - The store owner said.

- "Do not worry about it. You can even call the Police if I do something I should not. I just... can not stand seeing a child cry..." - Minato glanced towards where the girl ran. The store owner saw him and heard him mutter something Minato tried to say only to himself. - "That girl looked lonely... and no one deserves to be lonely... not like I was..."

- (Strange boy... still... I think he is trustable...) - "Better keep that promise, you listen?" - Minato nodded.

That night Minato had nightmares. About the Moonlight Bridge accident... and about being left alone.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Friday May 15, 2009 -**

Minato sighed as he returned to the dorm. That day he had woken up with a severe headache caused by the bad night he had. Thankfully it had went down as he slept through several of his classes, which had annoyed Toriumi-sensei. At the end of the day she had asked him to talk with him. Minato had promised it would not happen again, that it was because he was not feeling well. The professor was not very convinced but at the end decided to let him go.

- "Hey dude... man... I'm tired of studying... Let's go to Tartarus bro! Hermes is itching for a battle!" - Junpei declared as he threw his book down.

- "Junpei..." - Minato sighed. - "Just hit the books."

- "Are you serious bro? Isn't saving the world more important? C'mon! Even Yuka-tan wants to go!" - Junpei whined.

- "Hey! Do not get me involved! Besides, Minato-kun is right! You have hardly taken the books this week! If Senpai had not threatened you early you would not be studying right now." - Yukari protested.

- "Do not let Mitsuru hear you Junpei. She would execute you." - Akihiko said calmly as he took a bite of his protein bar, while reading his own notes. Junpei gulped and took his book again. Some minutes later he was snoring.

- "Seriously..." - Yukari sighed.

Minato left his bag on the small table in the lounge and walked inside the kitchen. Several minutes later he emerged with a tray with five glasses on it. Yukari and Akihiko watched him confused as he set the tray on the table. - "Is Senpai here?" - He received a nod in response and took out his phone, sending a text message to Mitsuru.

- "What is that, Minato-kun?" - Yukari asked.

- "Ah... I just thought to prepare some MilkShakes for you guys. It distracts me preparing them, and then I can concentrate better on my studies." - He said as he passed one to her. - "Is strawberry fine?"

- "Yeah, thanks" - Yukari took the offered MilkShake.

- "Chocolate or Vanilla?" - He asked Akihiko.

- "Vanilla is fine." - He took one and thanked Minato.

- "You needed something Arisato?" - Mitsuru said as he walked downstairs.

Minato motioned the MilkShakes and Mitsuru took a Vanilla one and thanked him. Minato himself took a Chocolate one and left the other in front of Junpei. He shook the teen awake, who grumbled in response. Junpei's eyes widened seeing Mitsuru and he took hold of his book fast, making the group laugh, minus Mitsuru who did not understood what was going on. A few seconds later Junpei took his MilkShake with a big grin.

- "Wow Minato-kun! This is delicious!" - Yukari said.

- "Indeed. I have never tasted something with such exquisite taste." - Mitsuru stated with her big words.

- "Quite good Minato. Did not know you could do this kind of thing." - Akihiko added. Junpei only made a thumbs-up as he drank his.

- "Ah... just an old recipe I made back at the orphanage. I usually prepared one when I wanted to distract myself." - (And when I wanted to cheer myself up...)

- "What is in it? Maybe you could sell the recipe to some big company." - Mitsuru said on her business voice, making the other sweatdrop.

- "Sorry. Secret." - Minato winked at them.

- "Well, time to hit the books again I guess." - Yukari said as she took her notes. Junpei groaned. Minato just grinned as he sat and took out his own notes. Yes. It was good not being alone. Having friends definitely could save anyone from darkness.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –  
- Saturday May 16, 2009 –**

Minato walked through the school gate alongside Kenji, who he had meet during the train ride. Minato turned around when he noticed Kenji had stopped and had a frown on his face. - "You okay Kenji?" -

- "Dude... I am so sick of this..." - Kenji grumbled.

- "What? School?" - Minato questioned.

- "Partially you could say..." - Kenji sighed.

- "Partially? Then what? Life in general?" - Minato approached his friend.

- "Dude... you watch too much TV. But yeah... maybe thats it. I am so sick of the routine. I mean... I wake up, go to school, listen to lame-ass lectures, go home, eat, watch TV, sleep, repeat cycle..." - Kenji grumbled.

- "Well... that is why its called routine..." - Minato commented and Kenji groaned.

- "Ah whatever... I need some excitement on my life... something to look forward for. You know what? Screw what people may say. I am getting myself a girlfriend." - Kenji declared.

- "You talking about... her?" - Minato questioned.

- "Yeah! She may not be the most beautiful woman, but she is really cute. She has captivated me... I have decided it! I will make her fall in love with me!" - Kenji grinned.

- "Well, go for it then. Just be careful okay?" - Minato advised.

- "Yeah, I will. Only you know about my secret plan, so watch my back, okay?" - The boy grinned and Minato nodded. - "Dude... I need to devise a plan..."

As both teens walked again, Minato saw Akihiko running towards them. Upon noticing the pair, Akihiko stopped, panting. - "Morning..."

- "Akihiko? Why are you running? It is still early, you are not late." - The blue-haired teen questioned.

- "Ah, its not that. I saw my doctor yesterday. He said I am almost healed, so I decided to get some exercise in the mornings. I will be ready after midterms actually." - He grinned. - "Hey... your friend okay?" -

Minato saw Kenji on his own little world, whispering to himself, and sighed. - "Do not worry about him. He is like that." - Akihiko nodded and left. Minato had to drag Kenji inside, not wanting to be late after spending so much time chatting.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, Hallways – Afternoon –  
- Saturday May 16, 2009 –**

Minato walked away from the School Library after returning a book he had borrowed earlier that week. He saw Hidetoshi studying inside once again, but decided against approaching. He did not feel comfortable studying in the Library, so he would have felt bad if Hidetoshi invited him to study with him only to refuse. As he exited he saw Chihiro entering, but she only looked away, upon noticing him.

- (She definitely is weird... whats up with her?) - Minato thought.

As he walked away he saw a familiar red-hair girl emerging from the Teacher's Lounge. - "Good afternoon Senpai." - Minato saluted.

- "Ah, Arisato. Good afternoon. How are your studies going?" - Mitsuru answered him. - "Are you prepared?"

- "Of course. I am ready for them. In fact I was thinking of taking tomorrow off, so I can be well rested for them" - Minato grinned.

- "Is that so? A talented hawk hides his talons huh? I am looking forward to see your grades." - Mitsuru said. - "To be honest... I am not as well prepared as I wished I was." - Mitsuru sighed. - "Monitoring shadows took a lot of my time, and even though I have been focused only on my studies this past week, I can not shake the feeling that I am behind."

- "I am sure you are well prepared Senpai. I mean, I know that you have a lot to do, with Student Council, Fencing, SEES and the Shadows, but I got the feeling you will do great." - Minato stated and Mitsuru nodded in thanks. - "Me? I am only up to date thanks to Yukari's help. Those weeks I missed at the beginning of the term could have screwed my grades. Remember I need to think about my scholarship."

- "That I do remember. The very same reason I did not want you guys going to Tartarus this week." - Mitsuru said as both started to walk away.

- "Yeah. Anyway, I am on my way back to the dorm. Are you coming? Or do you have something else to do?" - The boy asked.

- "Actually, I have nothing else to do. Just let me get my bag from my classroom and then we can go. I think I will do as you and take tomorrow off. But tonight is still a study night." - Mitsuru said and Minato nodded.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Mid****-morning –  
- Sunday May 17, 2009 -**

Minato yawned as he sat on his desk, leaving his cereal at the side. He browsed the Internet as he ate it, until an icon flashed, signaling the arrival of his sole friend on the Innocent Sin Online game. Maya wanted to play with him. He accepted the invitation, as the game loaded. He had not played with Maya in several weeks after all. First it was because of the holiday and then because he was not in the mood.

- "hey! wb tatsuya, *^_^*, long time no see!.. u remember me rite? =/" - Maya's character spoke.

- "Of course. How could I forget?" - Minato typed.

- "u really do remember!1 n_n. this is exactly liek when maya and tatsuya remember." - Maya stated. She had, after all, named them both based on characters from a videogame from the Shin Megami Tensei saga.

- "hmmm... what kinda people r we?, playing inside on such a beautiful day...?" - Maya said as she walked in circles around Minato's character, Tatsuya.

- "Well, Sunshine is overrated." - Minato answered and Maya typed her laugh.

- "dman straigt! XD" - Maya was amused. - "its not like we are otaku irl, neh?"

- "That is true." - Minato answered.

- "lol... we're s'posed to be leveling up, but we jus kep on chatting =3, but hey... grinding gets old rite? It is more fun takling with you tatsuya..." - Maya's character danced. She suddenly went still. - "oh crap! zomg! i forgot the big sale! i'll be logging off! cya another day tatsuya!11" - Maya logged off.

- "Big sale? Amusing..." - Minato logged off. - "Oh well... guess I will just sleep the day away. Hmm... sleep..."

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Tuesday May 19, 2009 -**

As Tuesday arrived, Minato found himself sitting in the Dorm's Lounge watching TV alongside Akihiko and Yukari. The second day of exams had passed without casualties for the three and, after a small study session to the insistence of Mitsuru, the three decided to forget about the books for the rest of the night. Akihiko had ordered some Chinese food and they ate while watching TV.

- "Junpei's food is going to get cold." - Akihiko said while glancing at the stairs. Mitsuru had already taken her own share to her room.

- "Let the Baka alone. Its his own problem for not studying properly before exams began." - Yukari grumbled.

As if he had heard them, Junpei decided to yell his frustration at that very same time. - "_AH! What da hell? In what sick language is this written? I don't understand a thing!" - _The three teens sighed in unison.

- "See?" - Yukari grumbled.

Hearing footsteps from the stairs, Minato glanced at them and saw Mitsuru with an annoyed face while massaging her temple. Seeing the group, the red-head walked towards them and simply sat on the couch besides Yukari. She sighed not noticing the gazes on her.

- "You okay Senpai?" - Yukari asked.

- "Je ne suis pas bien..." - Mitsuru whispered. - "Oh sorry... I mean... I am not. Even with a floor separating us... I kept hearing Iori's shouting... it was giving me a headache"

- "Just stay with us then. A little TV will make you good. Plus, it drowns down his shouts" - Akihiko smirked. - "Unless you planned to study more"

- "I shall do that. Stay here I mean." - Mitsuru relaxed. - "I have revised enough for today."

As another shout from Iori reached them, Akihiko sighed and turned the volume of the TV a little higher. A catchy pop video clip started to roll with a reddish brown haired girl singing. - "Who is that? She has a very fine voice." - Mitsuru asked.

- "That girl? She is that new teen idol who is the talk of people lately. Her name is Kujikawa Rise, but her fans call her 'Risette'". - The brunette girl besides Mitsuru answered.

- "I remember seeing her on a show last month. She is fairly new is she not?" - Minato asked.

- "She is. Her sudden popularity was a bit surprising actually. Her debut single, 'SnowStorm' sold out the first day." - Akihiko answered. He blushed upon the questioning glance of the other three.

- "Akihiko-Senpai... are you by any chance a fan?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Uh no... actually... a friend wanted her disk and I went with him... it was quite a problem buying it..." - The silver haired teen coughed.

- "A friend?" - Mitsuru's left eyebrow rose. - "Shinji?" - She blinked.

- "Yeah." - Akihiko scratched his head while Mitsuru looked amused. Minato and Yukari watched each other in confusion. Before they could question them, yet another shout from Junpei made the group sigh in unison. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Thursday May 21, 2009 -**

Minato entered the dorm to see Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki sitting on the lounge talking with each other. Greeting them he walked towards the kitchen when a certain question of Ikutsuki gained his attention.

- "By the way Mitsuru... some of the neighbors insist they have heard yelling coming from here. I told them it was not possible since our walls are very thick. Quite strange is it not?" - The Chairman spoke.

Minato did not stop to listen to the older teens answer for he was doing everything possible to not burst out laughing at the moment. He only wished he had managed to see their faces. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Yukari barely containing her own laughter. Minato assumed she heard everything as well. Upon further glance of the room, he spotted Junpei with a confused face while holding the refrigerator's door opened. Seeing him only fueled Minato's amusement, making him laugh out loud with Yukari soon joining him.

- "Whats with ya? Share the joke will ya?" - Junpei questioned. They laughed harder.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –  
- Saturday May 23, 2009 –**

Minato walked inside school grounds listening to the music on his mp3 player. Today was the last day of exams and he planned to take it easy. He believed he had done well in most of the questions, as just a few left him with second thoughts. He was confident he was going to pass all his subjects with decent grades. He was suddenly returned to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The owner, one Sanada Akihiko.

- "Morning Akihiko." - Minato said as he removed his headphones.

- "Morning. Ready for the last day of exams?" - The silver-haired teen asked and received a nod in response. - "That is good. Hey listen, if the doctor gives me the O.K. at today's check-up I will be able to finally join you guys." -

- "That is great news. Congratulations" - Minato answered.

- "Yeah, thanks. Anyway... I wanted to ask you a favor. Since you have been doing a great job leading the team, can you keep doing it? I want to concentrate on my training. I have already told Mitsuru and she agrees." - Akihiko said.

- "Sure, why not?" - Minato said. - "I was thinking to go there tonight by the way. Its been too long since we have gone. I dunno the others, but I am ready to blow off some steam there." - He said and Akihiko laughed.

- "Yeah, I know what you mean. Hopefully I will be able to join you today. Anyway, good luck on the last day of exams." - Akihiko said as he left.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Afternoon –  
- Saturday May 23, 2009 –**

Minato stretched on his seat as the day ended, signaling the end of exams. He stood up, wanting nothing else but get away from school. He did not do bad, but he just wanted to clear his mind getting away. Junpei had already left with Kenji, heading to the Arcade. Yukari had already left as well, saying she had some business to attend to. Kazushi likewise had run away from the classroom as the bell rang. So with nothing else to do, Minato thought about visiting the Old Couple at Bookworms.

As Minato stepped outside the room, he crashed with someone. Acting on instinct, he reached forward to stop the person who he had crashed with, whoever it was, from falling to the ground. He was surprised to find the petite body of one Fushimi Chihiro on his arms, blushing furiously. - "Uh... sorry... are you okay?"

- "Ah!" - Chihiro pushed him away, hugging herself.

- "Sorry... I did not wanted to startle you... I uh..." - Minato said.

- "No... forgive me... I was just surprised... thanks for catching me... I was not looking where I was going..." - Chihiro said.

- "I was not looking either... so... are we okay?" - Minato questioned.

- "Ye... yeah... sorry if I act like this Arisato-san... you have only been gentle... yet I act like this... its just I am... not good with boys... I uh... goodbye!" - The glasses wearing girl ran away.

- "So thats it... talk about low confidence..." - Minato sighed as he walked away. As he was about to descend the stairs, his sight went blank.

- "Guess who?" - A female voice said, as she pressed her hands over Minato's eyes.

- "You know Yuko? I could lose my balance on the stairs and we both would end up falling." - Minato said and Yuko released him.

- "Mou... you are no fun..." - Yuko pouted. - "But if we did... you would catch me, right?"

- "Sure. We are friends, right?" - Minato smiled at her.

- (Friends...) - "Hey... are you leaving?" - She asked.

- "Yeah. I just went to get as far away as I can from school right now." - The boy said.

- "Me too. Hey! Lets go eat something! We have not had the chance to talk much lately, because of the exams. Ne?" - The tanned girl asked.

- "Sure. Any place you want to go to in special?" - Minato said as both started to walk away.

- "Hmmm... how about Wild-Duck Burger? I kinda want some junk food right now." - Yuko suggested and Minato nodded.

* * *

**- Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wild-Duck Burger - Afternoon -  
- Saturday May 23, 2009 -**

After arriving to Wild-Duck Burger the pair ordered their meals and Minato insisted on paying, even when Yuko at first tried to refuse. In the end she accepted, blushing, although Minato did not notice this, as she had gone looking for a seat for the two of them. Yuko was a bit disappointed Minato decided to sit in front of her, instead of besides her. The ate their meal talking now and then about trivial things. As they finished, their talk turned into another direction, the exams.

- "You know? I am mentally exhausted..." - Yuko complained.

- "Really? Something else happened apart from exams? You look a little down actually." - Minato stated and Yuko looked at him surprised.

- (Is that why he insisted on paying? Damn...) - She sighed. - "Yeah... a bit. Maybe I am exaggerating but... Ekoda-sensei called me the other day, to scold me. He wanted to know why I turned his Classic Literature test blank..."

- "Blank?" - Minato was surprised.

- "Yeah... He asked me if I did not had any motivation... and I answered honestly... that I did not." - Yuko sighed again. - "He got pissed off and even went as far as to yell at me for the length of my skirt! Can you believe him?" - The girl grumbled. - "Who cares about Classic Literature anyway? I did not do anything wrong... Right?"

- "Well... I do share the sentiment that Classic Literature is a pain but... how can I say it without sounding like I am siding with him? Sorry... its just hard for me to picture myself handing a blank paper... personally I have to think on my scholarship..." - Minato scratched his head.

- "Oh yeah... sorry... I sometimes forget it... about your situation... sorry..." - Yuko looked ashamed. - "But seriously... I do not care about stories written by a bunch of dead people... I am just a teenager..." - She sighs again. - "Maybe I should think about a science major... no wait... if I did that I would have to take Physics..." - The girl groans.

- "You still have time to think it better. I am sure you can find something you can enjoy, and will not mind working in small subjects to attain your goal." - Minato said as he ate a left over french frie.

- "Yeah... thanks." - She blushes while seeing the distracted boy. - "... I think I will write whatever I can remember on his tests now... at least to get rid of his class and so he does not scold me again... Hey! My reputation as an 'intellectual' would be ruined!" - She laughs.

- "That is true." - Minato smirks.

- "Hey! That was suppose to be a joke! Do not answer so seriously!" - Yuko blushes yet again. Minato sees her this time, but believes it was just because of his counter-joke. - "You know what else? He asked me to write a three page essay to make up for the exam... sure... this way it will not affect my grade that much but seriously... what does he expect me to say? It is such a pain... but I guess I have no choice, if I want to graduate. Otherwise I will have to repeat his class... I want to celebrate graduation with everyone else... especially with the team. What about you Minato-kun? Can't wait for graduation either? Or am I getting ahead of myself?" - She rested her chin on her hands.

- "Well, it is still very far away. I plan to live today to the fullest. But yeah, I also want to graduate with everyone." - He answered and Yuko smiled at the answer.

- "Well, I guess I should go. I need to work on that essay so I can get rid of it as soon as possible." - Yuko said as she stood up. - "Thanks for inviting me Minato-kun. Bye!" - She waved as she left. Minato stretched on his seat and stood up after checking his watch. He returned to the dorm afterwards.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Saturday May 23, 2009 -**

Minato, Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko sat together around the table at the lounge. Akihiko had just informed them the results of the examination, at the hospital, earlier that day. The doctor had given him the okay to train as much as he desired since he had fully healed.

- "So you are fully healed? That is great!" - Yukari stated.

- "Yeah man! Congratulations!" - Junpei punched the air.

- "Congratulations Akihiko." - Minato said.

- "Thanks everybody. Now I really need to catch up with my training. I have slacked off for more than a month". - The silver haired teen said.

- "Should you not take it easy for now? I mean, you do not want to reinjure your arm." - The sole girl asked. Mitsuru as usual was away doing her own business. She already knew about Akihiko though, as the teen had given her a phone call earlier.

- "I have wasted a lot of precious time already. Besides, I got news for you. We have found another Persona user." - Akihiko stood up. The trio was stunned.

- "We did? Sweet! Is it a girl...?" - Junpei drooled. Yukari sighed and Minato sweatdropped.

- "Actually... it is. She is a junior, just like you three, who goes to our school. Yamagishi Fuuka... do you guys know her?" - Akihiko said as he walked towards the kitchen, the other three following him.

- "Yamagishi? Oh... that girl from 2-E? She gets sick a lot, from what I have heard. I do not see her very often at school." - Yukari said while pressing her left index finger to her cheek.

- "She was in the same hospital Minato was, and where I had my checkups. That is how we found her. Mitsuru detected the potential within her." - The older teen said.

- "Ah... so that was the purpose of those files you asked Junpei to bring you." - Minato concluded. Yukari's eyes lightened in understanding while Junpei looked as he had forgotten the event.

- "Correct. The thing is... since she is frail... it does not seem she is cut out for battle. I even had an Evoker made for her too... but now I do not know..." - Akihiko sighed.

- "What! We are giving up on her already? I was gonna offer her some private lessons!" - Junpei said, stupidly. Yukari glared daggers at him. - "Hey! Don't look at me like dat!... C'mon! I'm a guy! Whaddya expect?"

- "Whatever... Stupei..." - Yukari ignored him and Junpei grumbled at the name.

- "Well enough of that. For now we can not do much. So lets just forget about it. Lets just prepare dinner so we can go to Tartarus later. Right Minato?" - Akihiko said.

- "Yeah. I was thinking we all could release some steam from the exams today. And Akihiko can join us as well." - Minato informed.

- "Fine by me. I am actually looking forward to go." - Yukari smiled.

- "Sweet! Time to kick ass!" - Junpei grinned.

- "Excellent. Now, you guys up for some Okonomiyaki?" - Akihiko questioned and everybody nodded.

* * *

- **Tartarus, First Floor –Dark Hour –  
- Saturday May 23, 2009 –**

The group of five walked inside Tartarus ready to battle. Minato glanced at his friends and saw them preparing. Mitsuru, like always, was already preparing her notes, which contained all pertaining information on the Shadows they had encountered on the tower. Akihiko was fastening his Brass Knuckles, all while looking excited to be back in action. Yukari sighed in her place, besides the transporter, by placing her hand over her chest. Her eyes showed resolve. Minato guessed this came due to their encounter with 'The Priestess'. She held her new bow, the Siren's Song, tightly. Junpei, like always, looked giddy while swinging around his new sword, a Kishido Blade. Minato sighed as he saw the unlimited energy his friend possessed.

- "Are we ready?" - Minato said, while taking hold of his new Gladius.

- "You bet'cha!" - Junpei yelled.

- "I am ready." - Yukari nodded.

- "I feel great... of course I am ready." - Akihiko punched the air.

- "Akihiko... just do not over do it..." - Mitsuru sighed.

- "Right... we are counting on your backup Senpai." - Minato addressed the redhead.

- "About that. While you guys were preparing I did a little scan ahead. I do not know what happened, but the barricade at floor sixteen is gone." - Mitsuru informed.

- "Really? Weird..." - Junpei said.

- (Just as Elizabeth said...) - "Well, not that we can do much about it. Come on, lets proceed." - Minato motioned the others to follow him to the transporter. A few seconds later the three of them found themselves in floor sixteen.

- "Sweet... we can proceed... come one, come on!" - Junpei began to run.

- "Seriously Junpei... can you behave?" - Yukari grumbled. Akihiko resisted the urge to slap himself. He had not fought alongside Junpei, like the other two, but he was already getting on his nerves.

- "You no fun..." - Junpei grumbled. Minato sighed as he started to climb the stairs, followed by Yukari.

The common, or rather... uncommon, behavior of Tartarus kicked in, blinding the team for a few seconds as they entered the new floor. The stairs behind them, as usual, had disappeared. The team of four found themselves speechless for a few minutes as they saw the new architecture surrounding them. Gone were the bloodied school hallways, as in front of them stood bloodied purple halls with countless terrible features, such as depictions of human faces on the walls, all with pained expressions.

- "Dude... check out the faces..." - Junpei whispered.

- "This is giving me the chills..." - Yukari said as she clutched tightly her bow.

- "I was expecting the architecture of this place to change sometime as we climbed the tower... but I was not expecting a change so radical..." - Minato said and everybody glanced at him.

- "What do you mean Minato?" - Akihiko questioned.

- "Well... the first floors obviously looked somehow like the school... since Tartarus is after all... born from the school every Dark Hour... I was expecting the features of the school to leave little by little... but not completely, as we can see now." - Minato said.

- "That... makes sense. But if things changed so drastically... it also means..." - Yukari began.

- "That the Shadows will also have changed and are, most probably, more powerful." - Akihiko concluded.

- "Well... let em come! Akihiko is with us now, so we'll kick'em to Mars!" - Junpei grinned.

- "Let us move forward..." - Minato said. They had just walked for two minutes, when a screech put them on alert. Minato held his hand up, signaling the other three to stop as he glanced around the corner. The Shadow he saw made his eyebrows rise. It had a yellow lion head whose body, which was flat like a carpet, rested above a floating wheel.

- "Whoa... dat thing is freaky..." - Junpei whispered above Minato making the blue-haired jump in surprise. The resulting crash between his head and Junpei's chin was enough to gain the attention of the Shadow. - "Ow!"

- "Damn it Stupei! Look what you did!" - Yukari yelled as she hastily shot an arrow at the approaching beast. The arrow managed to strike the wheel sending the beast out of course.

The Shadow glanced at Yukari and roared enraged. It flew towards the freaked out girl immediately. Minato cursed as he stood up and hastily casted an Agi spell on the creature. At the speed it was moving, the floating Shadow managed to escape unharmed from the fire. Yukari, scared, tried to run only to trip on her own feet. Both Minato and Junpei were about to cast another spell over the creature when Akihiko jumped in front of the Shadow, receiving it with a right hook just below its nose, followed by a left uppercut and ending with a right jab between its eyes. Dizzy and blinded from the blows, the Shadow feel on its side.

- "You okay Yukari?" - Akihiko asked and the girl nodded, as she tried to calm her racing heart. - "Lets end this..." - The silver haired boy took hold of the Evoker on his belt. - "Persona... Polydeuces" - Akihiko stated, with full confidence, as he pressed the gun's cannon between his eyes and pressed the trigger.

Akihiko's Persona manifested slowly behind him. A muscled silver suited being with long blonde hair manifested. It had armor plates all over his body, red boots and a red glove on his left hand. Instead of a right hand he had a long drill. His closed eyes slowly opened to reveal green orbs, which immediately fixed themselves upon the fallen Shadow. Raising his hand, Akihiko pointed his right index and middle finger to the sky. Allowing the hand to fall freely he yelled his command. - "Zio!" - The Persona, Polydeuces mimicked his movement and immediately a thunder volt fell from the sky. The Shadow roared in pain.

- _"You have hit its weakness Akihiko! But it will not be enough! The Bestial Wheel is too powerful!" - _Mitsuru yelled through the connection.

- "Its down! Lets all hit it while its still weakened by Akihiko's spell!" - Minato yelled as he ran forward, Junpei following him near. The blue-haired teen rammed his Gladius into the wheel, breaking it in half, whereas Junpei slashed into its body. The Shadow retaliated by trying to bite them, but was stopped as Yukari casted a wind spell directly on its face. A new painful cry was heard before the creature was reduced to dust.

As the group panted Minato nodded his thanks to the sole girl of the group. - "Its as Akihiko suspected... they have gotten more powerful..." - Minato sighed.

- "Dude... compared to the one at the train... dis was nuthin..." - Junpei scratched his head.

- "Well yeah... but that one did not move from its place... this one was very fast..." - Yukari stated besides the two.

- "Yukari is right. We will need to be careful from now on." - Minato added.

- _"That is quite true. I will monitor the area around to let you know if one more of those things appear. Oh... and before I forget. Takeba's Garu spell was also very effective against that Shadow." - _The red head informed the group.

- "Good to know." - Minato answered back. He glanced at Akihiko and saw him kneeling. Fearing he got injured once more, he approached the older teen. - "You okay Akihiko?"

- "I am fine. I was just checking the place where that Shadow bit the dust. It seemed to have drop something." - Akihiko stood up.

- "It it another of those cards?" - Junpei asked as he approached.

- "Nah... it was just a fang. Here, look." - The silver haired teen threw it to Junpei, who caught it expertly with his left hand, making the other three raise their eyebrows.

- "Nice little thing... it could look great in a necklace... mind if I keep it?" - Junpei grinned.

- "Be my guest." - Akihiko shrugged.

- "Will it not be dangerous? I mean... it was part of the Shadow..." - Yukari asked, concerned.

- "What I want to know is why it did not turn into dust alongside the Shadow..." - Minato asked and everybody froze.

- "Now that is a good question..." - The older teen whispered.

- "_I wish to analyze that thing. Do bring it with you. And yes Iori... you can keep it as long as its safe." - _Mitsuru told them and Junpei grinned.

- "Lets move. We already spent to much time here. I want to explore as much as we can before the Dark Hour ends." - Minato began to walk through the maze, followed by the other three.

The group of four ran through the long hallway in guard. Upon seeing the stairs that would lead them to the next floor of the maze, a new screech reached their ears. Glancing above, Minato spotted the black form of a Shadow Raven, holding its fire lamp on its feet. Yukari glared at it, remembering the one that had hurt Minato the last time the day she first summoned her Persona. Not wasting a second, she shot an arrow immediately, piercing its side. The Shadow fell to the floor, not yet destroyed, only to be slashed by Junpei, who was expecting it below.

- "Yehaw! Homerun!" - Junpei yelled as he danced the 'Moonwalk'

As Akihiko sighed at the sight, Yukari approached Minato and whispered to him. "Hey... first he caught that fang without problem... and now he struck that Shadow nicely. I do not know much about baseball... but did he not swing his sword as if you would have done so with a baseball bat?"

- "Yeah... he did. I wonder why he is not on the baseball team... he is obviously good..." - Minato whispered back. Unknown to the pair of teens, Akihiko had listened on them and was watching Junpei in interest.

- "Alright... that is enough Junpei. Lets get to the stairs and go to the next level already." - Akihiko dragged Junpei from the collar of his shirt, making the goatee sporting guy grumble.

As they emerged on the next floor, Mitsuru suddenly contacted them. - "_Hmmm... it is strange... this floor is oddly empty... I can not detect any Shadows... proceed with caution. We may never know if there are Shadows capable of hiding their presence from me." _

- "Understood." - The four said at the same time.

As they walked, Junpei taped Minato's shoulder. When the blue-haired teen looked at him in confusion, Junpei pointed down to the end of a hall. Just below a grandiose face several shiny objects could be seen. Minato nodded in understanding and signaled them to walk in caution. What they found made him blink.

- "A... chest?" - Minato questioned.

- "Dude... its like we're playing an RPG! Cool!" - Junpei grinned like a kid on a candy store.

- "Ugh... unbelievable... even here you talk about your games..." - Yukari pressed her palm to her forehead, in annoyance.

- "What do you think Mitsuru? Is it safe?" - Akihiko asked through the connection.

- "_Let me analyze it. Give me a minute." - _The red-head answered.

Junpei looked really eager to open the chest. In fact, he kept fidgeting on his feet waiting until the red-head finished her analysis. Minato snickered at the sight and even Yukari let out a small smile. -"_It is safe to be opened. I do not detect anything wrong coming from it."_

- "Oh! Me, me! Let me open it!" - Junpei jumped around. Minato grinned and allowed his eager friend to do so. Junpei proceeded to kick the chest with all his might, making the group sweatdrop. Upon their confused faces, he explained. - "I saw this cool dude on a videogame opening the chests like this. So I wanted to try it out." - He grinned.

As the chest opened, the group of four approached it. - "Awesome!" - Junpei suddenly yelled as he took hold of the contents in the chest. A broadsword.

- "A sword? Seriously? What is this anyway? A game? I do not believe this... and how did it fit in there anyway?" - Yukari grumbled.

- "It does feel like an RPG..." - Minato sweatdropped.

- "_I myself find myself at a loss with this. Since I have never been this far inside Tartarus I never saw chests. This is another mystery we will have to take into account. As for the sword... it seems to be of a better quality than the one Iori currently has. I suggest taking it with you. You never know when you weapon can break, like it happened with Arisato last time." - _Mitsuru suggested.

- "That is a good point..." - Yukari sighed.

- "Are we done here? There is no Shadow here. This is the first time I have come here in ages. And I am eager to get the most out of it." - Akihiko stated, annoyed.

- "Lets go Junpei." - Minato called for his friend, who had tied his Kishido Blade to his back, while holding the new Sword on his hands. An inscription on the blade revealed it to be a Juzumaru.

As they walked up the stairs, the group missed the sudden noise of rocking chains.

Arriving on the 18th floor the road divided itself on three paths. The group stopped to consider which way to take, which seemed to tick off the usually calm Akihiko. Minato noticed the restlessness of the older teen and sighed. Without saying anything he advanced to the right path. A few seconds later he heard the footsteps of the other following.

- "Hey! There is something shiny over there!" - Junpei pointed forward. - "What if its another treasure!" - He started to walk faster. Minato shrugged and followed behind, whereas Yukari sighed and Akihiko looked annoyed. - "Whatda?" - Junpei stopped in his tracks making the other stumble.

- "What? What is it?" - Minato asked. His eyes widened at the sight. The shiny object was a golden hand type shadow. - "Come again?"

- "A golden shadow?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Whatever. A Shadow is a Shadow." - Akihiko ran towards it and punched it with all his might. The Shadow cried in pain as it fell on its back. Standing up it... ran. - "Hey! Get back here you coward!"

- "Senpai!" - Yukari shouted. She glanced at Minato who nodded in response. The three ran after Akihiko.

- "_That is a rare shadow! I can not scan it! Be careful!" - _Mitsuru yelled through the connection. - "_Wait... something is not right! Akihiko be careful! Its an ambush!"_

Akihiko stopped in his tracks as he heard Mitsuru's warning. Five pink hand type shadows had fallen from the roof surrounding the gathered. - "This is not good..." - Minato muttered

- "Aw crap... we did not rang damn it!" - Junpei shouted and the others blinked at him. - "You know? Rang? The Adams Family?"

- "That was Lurch... not Thing... Stupei..." - Yukari grumbled as she shot an arrow to the nearest hand, piercing it and ending its existence.

- "Whatever..." - Junpei pouted as he too ended the existence of another Shadow.

- "Bring it on! Sonic Punch!" - Akihiko summoned his Persona to pummel the farthest Shadow.

As the fourth Shadow was being destroyed by Minato, the last one made annoyed sounds, at the destruction of its pals. Jumping above a slash from Junpei and evading an arrow from Yukari, the hand snapped its fingers while saying in a squeaky voice something that resembled - 'Mabufu' -. Junpei yelled in pain as the ice hit him directly and sent him flying. Yukari managed to escape from the ice by rolling to the side while Minato blinked upon barely feeling the hit. A fast mental check showed him Apsaras had taken most of the damage away due to its affinity to ice. A scream broke him out of his thoughts as he saw Akihiko on the floor. - "Akihiko!"

- "You'll pay for that damn it!" - Junpei yelled as he rose his Evoker to his temple. - "Hermes! Burn it down! Agi!" - The fire ball hit the Shadow square on, making it cry in pain as it melted into dust. Panting, Junpei fell on his knee. Minato went to his side while both saw Yukari healing Akihiko. Upon finishing with him, Yukari healed Junpei as well.

- "Tch... seems I have a slight problem with ice... nice..." - Akihiko grumbled sarcastically. - (And Mitsuru's affinity happens to be ice... what great luck... damn...)

- "Those things definitely ambushed us... and the golden one is gone..." - Minato grumbled as he cleaned some sweat from his forehead.

- "Argh! I'll rip it a new one when we find that stupid golden again!" - Junpei grumbled as well.

- "Nothing we can do now... and I am feeling a little tired..." - Yukari sighed.

- "We should go back for now." - Minato said and the other three nodded. Akihiko's nod was a bit reluctant although. - "Senpai... can you detect any transporter nearby?"

- _"Give me a second." - _Mitsuru answered as she began to scan ahead. - "_None on this floor... nor the next one... I believe you can find one on floor twenty."_

- "Great..." - Yukari deadpanned.

- "Nothing we can do for that... lets go..." - Minato argued back and the girl sighed.

- "Oi Minato. Wait." - The silver haired teen spoke. He placed something on Minato's hand. - "I found this here. One of the Shadows must have dropped it."

- "Uhh! What is it this time? A nail?" - Junpei grinned and Yukari glared at him.

- "A new Persona card... Omoikane..." - Minato grinned as he saw the Brain monster.

- "Uuhhh... dat thing is wicked!" - The goatee guy smirked.

- "Its creepy..." - Yukari shuddered. Glancing away she spotted something on the floor. - "Hey! There is another one here!" - She bent down to retrieve it. A little late she remembered she was wearing a skirt. Standing up immediately, blushing madly, she saw Junpei drooling. She slapped him hard, making him fall to the floor. She turned around to see the other two males. She saw them both engrossed on the card on Minato's hands. - "Senpai... did they?"

- "_They did not see if that is your question... you should be more careful though..." - _Mitsuru answered secretly and Yukari sighed in relief. Stepping on Junpei's stomach she walked besides Minato and handed him the second card.

- "Here" - Yukari said while placing the card on Minato's hand.

- "Another one? Nice!" - He grinned as a kid. Upon seeing her face he blinked. - "You okay? You look a little red? Are you sick?" - He pressed his palm on Yukari's forehead, making her blush harder.

- "I... I am fine!" - She stepped back.

- "Uhh... okay..." - Minato blinked.

- "What's the new card Minato?" - Akihiko questioned.

- "Lets see... hmmm... a winged girl?" - He glanced at it on his mind. - "Angel..."

- "Well... I could have told ya dat..." - Junpei appeared, while grumbling about an stomachache. Yukari glared at him while muttering something that sounded like 'pervert'.

- "What do this two do?" - The boxer asked.

- "Omoikane seems to have thunder spells like your Polydeuces Akihiko. While Angel has Garu like Yukari's Io. But Angel also has another thing called Hama... I wonder what that is..." - Minato explained as he welcomed the two new Personae into his mind.

- "_I have located the stairs... take the north path and then turn to the left. You will find them there. Hurry. The Dark Hour will only last about 15 more minutes." - _Mitsuru ordered and the group silently obeyed.

Upon reaching the stairs Yukari stopped walking and glanced back. Minato, who had stopped when he felt the girl stop glanced at her. The other two teens had already passed to the next floor. - "You okay?"

- "Did you... hear that?" - Yukari said, frightened.

- "Hear what?" - Minato questioned.

- "It sounded like... chains..." - The brunette glanced at him.

Minato closed his eyes to center his senses on his hearing. After a moment where he did not hear anything he opened them. - "I did not... are you sure you heard them?"

- "Yeah... I am sure... lets... lets get out of here..." - She took his hand out of reflex and dragged him to the next floor. Minato blinked.

- (Is she scared?) - Minato blinked. He felt some disappointment when Yukari noticed what she was doing and released his hand. - (What was that about?)

Their walk through the 19th floor was easier than the previous floors. Upon fighting several maya type shadows Minato discovered that the 'Hama' spell was a light spell which killed upon impact. He also discovered that it had a very low accuracy for it missed three out of four tries. He also felt very drained afterwards. Grumbling to himself about a bad spell he decided to stop using and leave it as a last choice. Junpei, upon seeing the Shadow die upon the Hama spell mentioned it was a good thing the Shadows did not know to do that. They shuddered upon the idea. Floor twenty had its transporter directly in the entrance to the relief of the team. Ignoring an approaching Raven, Minato pressed the trigger on it. Before the transport took place, Akihiko surprised them as he shouted 'Zio' obliterating the shadow.

- "Now that is better!" - He grinned as they disappeared. Yukari and Minato grinned while Junpei cheered.

* * *

**- Arisa****to Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Morning –  
- Sunday May 24, 2009 –**

A constant tip tap sound reached Minato's ears as he opened his eyes. Seeking his clock, on his desk, he watched the red numbers signaling it was 08:30 in the morning. Groaning he allowed his body to fall backwards on his bed. The whistling of the wind and the knowledge of what time is it made him groan as he lost the desire and will to sleep.

- (It must be raining... good thing there is no school today... I should buy an umbrella...) - The blue haired teen sighed as he stood from bed and took hold of his toothbrush. - (I guess I will go eat something...) - Minato's stomach rumbled immediately as food entered his mind. - (Tch...)

Having changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, Minato left his room. As he walked through the hallway he noticed Junpei's half-open door but the boy was not around. Akihiko's door was closed and snoring could be heard from inside. Minato shrugged and walked downstairs.

- "Everyday's great at your Junes!" - Junpei's singing voice reached Minato almost making him miss a step on the stairs.

- (What the hell?) - Minato slapped his forehead. He forgot Junpei loves to see Phoenix Ranger on Sunday mornings while singing its theme song. Apparently the boy also does the same with TV spots.

- "Hey Minato! Mornin'! Why doncha join me watching da show?" - Junpei shouted.

- "Ah! Shut up Stupei!" - Yukari yelled from the kitchen.

- "Mou... Yuka-tan is no fun..." - Junpei pouted. - "I wish there was a Junes store here in Iwatodai... I've heard they have everything... Paulownia mall is cool but... it seriously lacks things... the nearest Junes is two hours away by train... bleh" - The teen explained Minato.

- "Uh... too bad." - Minato scratched his head. - "Err... where is Kirijo-Senpai?"

- "She is checking that fang we brought yesterday. Also Stupei's new sword." - Yukari said as she approached with a tray with three cups of green tea. She sat in the couch farthest of Junpei after giving each a cup.

- "Working as usual I see..." - Minato said as he took a sip of the tea. - "Ah... that is better... it may almost be summer... but this sudden rain left a chill on the air..."

- "Yeah... you are right... its a bit chilly. I hope it does not stay like this... its almost time to use the summer uniform" - Yukari grumbled. She sighed in relief as Junpei turned the volume when his program ended after the next episode preview rolled 'On the next episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R! Episode 14...'

- "Hey guys. Wanna go to Paulownia later? I wanna take da fang we found to the 'Be Blue V'. See if they can make me a cheap necklace with it..." - Junpei questioned.

- "If its not raining..." - Minato shrugged.

- "Hmmm... why not? I have not been there for a while... may as well buy something nice..." - Yukari answered.

As Minato was about to stand up, a catchy song began to play from the TV. - 'Here comes Tanakaaaa!, Over the airwaves to youuuu!'. He groaned as he saw Junpei about to sing once more. Yukari's glare shut him up before he could start though. - 'Welcome to the home shopping program everyone! Tanaka's Amazing Commodities! Our first product today is one of a kind. And its price! Wow! You will not believe it! Here! Look at it! An 'All-purpose Katanaaaa'

- "What kinda stupid program is this? Who would buy a sword through TV anyway?" - Yukari spat. - "Hey wait a moment... Junpei! Where are you dialing?"

- "To Tanaka's. Ain't it obvious? Dats a wicked looking sword." - Junpei's eyes had morphed into stars.

- "But you already have a new one!" - Yukari argued back.

- "So? Doesn't hurt to have more." - The goatee teen smirked.

- "Ugh! Do whatever you want Stupei! I will be in my room." - Yukari went away, mad.

- "Whatz her problem?" - Junpei grumbled.

- "I too will be in my room... call me when Kirijo-Senpai finishes with your fang." - Minato left after Junpei nodded.

As the blue-haired boy walked up the stairs he could hear Yukari loudly complaining to herself. Sighing, Minato placed his earphones on and allowed 'Burn my Dread' to reach his ears. - (I am not really into Pop... but that girl's song... Risette's song... Snowstorm sounded good... maybe I will buy her CD later today...). - He thought as he opened his door. Moving his laptop's mouse, in order to turn on the screen, Minato saw the flashing signal indicating him that Maya was online. - "Why not?" - He clicked twice the icon of Innocent Sin Online.

As Minato's avatar, Tatsuya, logged into the game Minato glanced around for Maya. Not seeing her on the lobby of the Lunarvale Hospital, he sent her a quick private message. - 'Hey... are you at Lunarvale?'

- "_ZOMG! Tatsuya! U here o_O!" - _Maya answered back through a private message. - "_Giv me 1 sec" _

Tatsuya sat on a couch at the hospital as he waited for the black haired virtual girl. A minute later she arrived running. Her character seemed to be out of breath but her voice did not reflect it. - "Sowwy!" - She suddenly kneeled on the floor. - "Lastim I jad to rum T_T"

- "Do not worry. Really." - Minato answered. - "Whats up anyway?"

- "Nuthin realy -_-." - She hiccupped. - "Was jus drinkin away"

- "Drinking? Really?" - Minato blinked.

- "YAH REALLY =D... wah? Ya thoug i shuld not? Im nut a kid nemore X(.." - Maya hiccupped once more.

- "How many did you have?" - Minato typed.

- "Jus 3!... Das nuthin... I kan teik mure dan tha..." - She burped. - "Woops... sory..." - She suddenly sighed. - "May live sucks tatsu... save me!"

- "Hey... you okay?" - Minato made Tatsuya stand up and approach Maya.

- "dis sux0rs... tiem 4 beer numbER #!." - She stopped typing. - "ahh danm capz..."

- "Want to talk about it?" - Tatsuya sat besides Maya and placed his arm on her shoulder.

- "O_O" - Maya blushed. - "Ya rially want to her? Ist jus dat work has ben dull lately... and tiersoem... i even jad to take papers back home fur the pas 2 weeks... i'm bored T_T"

- "You do not like your job?" - Tatsuya asked.

- "no no... i luv it! Its juat i always wnted to do sence I was a ked!... but it use not be lek dis T_T workin at homo sux... dut i had no motivation at da office lately... maybe is just dat it has bin 8 yaers alrady..." - She sighed heavily.

- (Eight years? How old is she anyway?) - "Maybe you just need a vacation?"

- "Das whi I play this game! To realx... vacation is so fur away neways..." - She gave a weak smile. - "Wish dat was all dough... i was telking with my mom the uther day... and it was th saem as ever... she only cares about marrying me some dud..." - She stood up and began to twirl around.

- "And you do not want to get married?" - Tatsuya stood besides the girl.

- "sumday... but hey... WTF? Ist sexist to think a girl kan only be hapy when she married... siriusly..." - She glanced at him. - "Unles... ye wanna marry me =D?"

- "Me?" - He blinked. - (Well... its just a game...) - "Sure. Why not?"

- "Really? YAY! =D" - She jumped happily. - "U rially can mak a girl happy ne? Danks for listening to me..." -

- "Hey! We are friends." - Minato's character smiled.

- "Yeah! =D. Danks. U knuw? I relly liek how gud ye type hir. I rially don't spiek lek this IRL... but I um lazy to do it reght her... neways... wanna go lvl up a bit?"

- "Sure. Why not?" - Tatsuya and Maya went out to the field and began to battle demons. As they fought, Maya let out a frustrated yell.

- "AH! Dat munster remind me of dat F-ing A-ole i sau di oder day at Paulonai Mal..." - She grumbled.

- (Paulownia Mall? Is she in Iwatodai?) - "What man?"

- "Jus an idiot dat dared to mock me jus bicaus I had drank a bit X(... he dare to cal me a drunk slut so I told im to stfu! X(... argh... why did i had 2 remember him? I was gettin un a best mud..." - She sank in the grass. - "Uhh... my head is spinnin... muybe i go to slep..."

- "Yeah. Try to sleep a bit. You will feel better." - He smiled at her.

- "I fel bette alriady! Icause ye lisened 2 me =D... bu yeah... sleepy... I leave... if ye ever see that idiot dun be nice! ye can knew woh is he cause he talks feminine!... ah huat am I sayin? Si not liek u leav hare at watoadi... gu nigh..." - She logged out.

- "Well... that was interesting... wonder if I will be meeting her someday..." - Minato blinked. He was about to open the web browser when he heard a knock on the door. - "Yes?"

- "Its me. Yukari. Senpai gave Stupei the fang back and he wants to go to Paulownia now. You ready?" - Yukari said behind the door.

- "Did it stop raining?" - Minato asked as he opened the door. Yukari nodded at him and walked away. Taking hold of his wallet, Minato walked after her. Junpei was already at the front door waiting for them.

* * *

-** Paulownia Mall - Mid-morning -  
- Sunday May 24, 2009 –**

As Junpei talked with an attendant at Be Blue V and Yukari browsed the new jewelry on sale, Minato decided to slip out of the store and head to the hidden door to the Velvet Room. Touching the bright blue door he felt it pulsing and soon a bright light engulfed him. When he opened his eyes he found himself sitting on one of the mysterious elevator's couches. He blinked upon seeing that neither Igor nor Elizabeth were present. Standing up, Minato walked around the room, marveling at its structure and continuous movement.

- "Wonder where they went...?" - He whispered to himself. Footsteps made him look around and he nearly jumped in fright, nearly being the word, as he saw Elizabeth practically materialize out of nowhere.

- "Ah! Minato-san! I have been expecting you!" - Elizabeth's melodic voice reached Minato.

- "Uh... sorry about taking so long... you called me weeks ago... but with exams and other things it kinda slipped out of my mind..." - The teen scratched his head.

- "Worry not. I understand. Your world and its rules intrigue me. Maybe one of this days I shall visit it." - She smiled. - "Now... about my request. For some time now I have been looking for someone with exceptional strength and potential. It really has been too long since we have had a visitor worthy of our attention. And you... I believe you can do it. Will you take my requests?" - She smirked at him.

- "What kind of requests?" - The blue haired teen asked.

- "Oh... just odd jobs here and there... for instance... why do we not start with an easy one? I want you to bring me a Jack Frost Persona... but not just any Jack Frost... I wish to see one that can cast Dia. If you manage to fuse it... I will give you a reward." - She seductively passed her right index and middle finger through Minato's chest making the boy shudder. - "Ne?"

- "Uh... sure... why not?" - He stuttered.

- "Good boy." - Elizabeth walked away, taking hold of her Persona Compendium book. - "Now... I am sorry to tell you that today you will not be able to fuse anything, if that was your intention, for my Master is not here today. He had certain... business... to attend to."

- "Oh... too bad. Then I will take my leave. I will try to bring you that Jack Frost next time then." - Minato said as he blinked appearing in Paulownia Mall once more. - "What was that about?"

Buying a can of Cielo Mist, Minato saw the fat guy from the other day once more eating a meal fit for three people. Ignoring the boy, Minato walked towards Be Blue V in time to see Yukari and Junpei emerge from the store. Around Junpei's neck rested his new fang necklace.

- "Heya Minato! There you are! Whacha think?" - Junpei smirked.

- "Nice." - Was everything Minato said.

- "Well... I must admit it looks good." - Yukari mentioned. Minato noticed she was not carrying anything so he deduced she had not bought anything after all.

- "Lets go get some lunch. My treat." - Minato offered. Junpei grinned at the offer and Yukari smiled at him. The three went to eat and spent the rest of the day just chatting with each other.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –  
- Monday May 25, 2009 –**

Minato and Yukari walked side by side inside school grounds. The blue-haired boy stopped to glance above his shoulder only to see Junpei dragging his feet dejectedly. Yukari grumbled at the sight while Minato just sighed. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Kenji, alongside Kazushi and Yuko.

- "Yo! Morning dude. Whats up with him?" - Kenji asked.

- "Exam Scores" - Minato answered directly.

- "Ah... that bad?" - Kenji sighed. - "Not that I expect much but... even I do not look that bad."

- "I can relate how he feels..." - Yuko grumbled. Minato remembered her blank test.

- "Well... you collect what you grow..." - Kazushi shrugged.

- "The dork said he was going to beg for a better score. Though luck. Like that is going to work anyway." - The pink clad girl said as the group separated. - "Lets go Minato-kun. Leave the idiot sulk as much as he wants."

Minato felt bad for his friend, but Yukari was right. They all had tried to make Junpei study with them, but he did not really do much. Sighing, he followed the brunette girl. As they walked through their classroom, Minato stopped to glance at classroom 2-E. - "You thinking about that girl, Yamagishi?" - Yukari asked him. - "I hear she is somewhat frail... or so people say. I do not really know her. It would be nice if she did join the team... but that really depends on our Senpai."

- "Yeah..." - Minato stated as he entered classroom 2-F. Toriumi-sensei was already on the front of the classroom arranging her papers to begin class.

- "So today test results will be published. I find myself not completely satisfied with the results. Some of you had great scores... but others were very bad. Thus... we will begin today revising the questions..." - The professor announced to the groans of the students.

* * *

- **Area assigned for the Kendo Club, Gekkoukan Gymnasium – After School –  
- Monday May 25, 2009 –**

Minato sat on a bench as he awaited the rest of the team to arrive. Earlier that day he had seen his test scores. He was pleased to find himself on the top ten students on his grade just behind Yukari. Mitsuru had congratulated the pair upon seeing them, whereas she shot a glare at Junpei who looked as if the world was about to end.

- "Yo Arisato." - Komamura, the Kendo captain, approached the blue haired teen.

- "Good afternoon Senpai." - Minato stood up.

- "Hey. Have you seen Miyamoto? Seems he is the only one not here." - The captain asked and Minato glanced around.

- "No... I have not seen him." - (Where is he anyway? He was not in the afternoon classes either...) -

- "Umm... that is so unlike him... I will have to talk to him later then..." - He sighed. - "All right people... lets begin now."

As the practice went on, Minato could not help to glance at the entrance of the gymnasium now and then. Kazushi never arrived though. Komamura seemed very displeased at the end of the day, but Minato decided to slip away before he was questioned again. He still needed to go have a quick shower in order to be in time for the Council Meeting.

Ten minutes later Minato ran through the hallway besides the Persimmon Tree when he spotted Kazushi sitting below its shade. Blinking, Minato decided to approach his friend, who was still wearing his sports jumper. Scratch that... he never takes the thing off. - "Kazushi?"

- "Uh? H-hey Minato... I was just going to sneak inside practice and... wait... is it over already? Damn..." - The boy laughed nervously.

- "Where did you go? You okay?" - Minato sat besides his friend.

- "It was my Mom. She noticed something wrong with my knee... and made me spill it. She arranged an appointment at the hospital without telling me. She phoned me during lunch that I had to go... she apparently told Toriumi-sensei so I would not get into trouble with her for leaving... this sucks..." - Kazushi threw a rock, dejectedly.

- "So... how did it go?" - The blue haired teen glanced at his friends face. Kazushi's features suddenly became angry.

- "The hell I know!" - He shouted. - "Sorry... I should not have reacted like that... I know you guys are just worried about me..."

- "No worries." - Minato slapped his back.

- "Today they just took some x-rays. They said the results will be ready in two days. Can you believe them? Why do they need all that time? In this time and age it sucks they have to be so slow... Mom will not stop bugging me... and she will probably yell at me for returning here after the revision." - Kazushi sighs. - "I better go... please do not tell anybody else yes? I will deal with Komamura too... he probably was mad as hell for me not showing up..." - He stood up.

- "Yeah... he was. Be careful." - Minato waved at him as Kazushi left looking sad. Glancing at his clock he cursed. He was late for the council meeting. Walking as fast as he could, without running per se, Minato managed to arrive at the Council room. Taking a breath, he reached for the door when it opened on its own. A teacher stood there showing him his back.

- "Alright Hidetoshi, I am counting with you, okay? For both of our sakes." - The professor said as he turned around.

- "Huh?" - Minato blinked.

- "Mi...Minato-san..." - Chihiro jumped as she saw him enter.

- "What was that about?" - Minato asked the shy girl, but she blushed and glanced away.

- "Hey Hidetoshi! What did he meant by 'both of our sakes'?" - The secretary, Tohno Daisuke, asked.

- "He just wants to make a better school environment, so he offered to help us." - Hidetoshi said as he arranged several papers.

- "What! You can not decide that on your own! Something like that needs to be revised by Fukuda and Kirijo-Senpai!" - Daisuke argued.

As Tohno continued to argue with Hidetoshi, Chihiro sighed and glanced at Minato. - "It... it seems someone found a cigarette butt in the boy's bathroom... and th-that teacher wants us to look for who did it..." - The glasses-wearing girl said. Hidetoshi heard her and he confirmed it.

- "That is right! Someone broke the rules and its our responsibility to find who it was!" - He declared.

- "Tch. So what? You going to spy for him? He treats everybody, even us, as suspects!" - Daisuke yelled.

- "Suspects? Do not be a drama queen. We are the Disciplinary Committee, not the police!. Right Minato-kun?" - Hidetoshi questioned the blue haired boy.

- "Yes. Minors should not be smoking. Even less on school grounds." - Minato stated.

- "Ugh! So you agree with this idiot?" - Daisuke was furious.

- "Listen! Either you prove you are trustworthy and help, or refuse and raise suspicion. I do not have time for this B.S. The way you act it seems it was you who were smoking." - Hidetoshi crossed his arms.

- "Tch. Whatever. Teacher's pet." - Tohno left the room.

Chihiro looked scared and began to tremble. Rika and Kyoko, the girls in charge of Charity and Fundraising went to her side. - "Tch... I need some water..." - Hidetoshi left, fuming.

- "We should tell Kirijo-Senpai... its not right for Council Members to fight among themselves." - Rika said to the other two girls.

- "Where are they anyway? Kirijo-Senpai and Fukuda." - Minato asked.

- "They had to see the Principal." - Rika answered. - "I do wonder though... why did Tohno react like that? Even if that teacher was abusing his position... it was weird of him to react like that..."

- "Do you think he may be the one smoking?" - Kyoko asked.

- "I prefer not to point fingers... I just hope Odagiri-kun does not do anything rash..." - Rika sighed.

Stepping outside, Minato sought Hidetoshi. He found him contemplating outside the boy's bathroom. - "Hey. You okay?"

- "Uh? Sure. I was just thinking. I have never seen Tohno-kun react like that. And I was wondering why..." - The black haired teen sighed.

- "You think he may be the one?" - Minato asked.

- "I hope not. He is one of us after all." - The boy sighed. - "Come on... lets go back... I will dwell on this later..."

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, First Floor – After School –  
- Tuesday May 26, 2009 –**

Minato stood in line at the school's shop, in order to buy some bread, when he spotted Hidetoshi pacing around the bathrooms. Sighing to himself, Minato remembered what he had told Mitsuru the night previous at the dorm. Mitsuru had not been pleased that Hidetoshi took that decision by himself, but she understood his stance. She had told Minato she was going to have a talk with both Odagiri and Tohno, in order to stop the bad water among them.

After buying his bread, and taking a bite out of it, Minato saw Chihiro trying, without luck, to open her locker, while carrying several heavy looking books. Deciding to help her, Minato approached and opened it before the girl could even see him.

- "Ah!... Arisato-san... eh... thanks..." - Chihiro blushed.

- "Hello. No problem. Just saw you struggling." - He answered the girl. - "Do you need any more help? I can accompany you if you wish." -

- "No... no. I am fine. Thanks." - She looked away. - "Ma-maybe next time you can... I need to go now... thanks again..." - And thus she left.

- "Well... at least she is not scared of me anymore... seriously... when she collapsed yesterday I got worried..." - He scratched his head.

- "Picking girls up Minato? You Don Juan. And you already have Yukari." - Kenji's voice reached Minato's ears. Turning around he saw the smirking boy.

- "Picking up? Yeah right. She is part of the Student Council like me. I was just trying to get to know her. That is all." - Minato answered back, taking out his bread once more.

- "Dude... you are no fun. Really." - Kenji sighed. - "Not even teasing you works."

- "Bite me." - Minato answered.

- "Nah. You are not my type." - Both began to laugh. - "So... anyway..."

Minato saw his friend suddenly getting nervous. Seeing people around, he decided to take Kenji towards the Persimmon Tree, so they could talk more privately. - "So what is eating you?"

- "Well... today I have Drama... and I was thinking of... asking her out today..." - Kenji blushed.

- "You are? Good luck then. Just be yourself... and be careful. Do not let anyone see you doing that." - Minato advised.

- "Got it!" - Kenji smirked. - "Hey listen... could you wait for me? I do not want to go home alone today... and then I can tell you what happened." -

Minato suppressed a groan. Seeing Kenji's pleading eyes he decided to nod. His friend smirked and ran away. Minato managed to yell at him that he would be waiting for him there. With nothing much to do, Minato took out his used copy of Lord of the Rings, which he had bought from BookWorms. Glancing at the Persimmon Tree, he thought of visiting the Old Couple later on the week. He became engrossed on the book and, as Frodo and the Hobbits arrived at Tom Bombadil's house, his sight went black.

- "Guess who?" - A feminine voice said besides Minato's ear. He smirked and on a sudden movement held the girl's waist, bringing her down on his lap. - "Ah! Minato-kun!"

- "Told you could fall while doing that Yuko." - Minato smirked while Yuko pouted and blushed.

- "Geez... you are no fun." - Yuko said as Minato helped her stand up. Brushing her skirt, she tried to fight down the blush of having been on his lap, even for a tiny moment. Trying to change the subject, she glanced at his book. - "I did not know you like to read those heavy novels."

- "Ah yes. Since I saved most of my cash, through the years, to buy a laptop, the only amusement I had was books. Sadly I had to leave them behind, because I could not carry them. I just rebought this one and Romance of the Twelve Kingdoms. Since they are my favorites I tend to re-read them a lot." - He explained.

- "Wow. That is cool. Me? I get bored after the first pages." - Yuko shrugged.

- "Maybe you just need to find a novel that gets your attention." - Minato suggested.

- "Maybe..." - The manager of the Kendo team smiled at Minato.

- "Listen. Why do we not go to BookWorms tomorrow after practice? See if we can find a book you may like. Then we can go grab something to eat." - The boy suggested as he placed his book inside his bag, missing Yuko's blush.

- "Uhh... are you asking me out on a date Minato-kun?" - She brushed her arm.

- "A... date? Sure... why not? It could be one." - He answered.

- "Then it is settled." - She stood up. - "I should go now. I will see you tomorrow Minato-kun." - She left smiling.

- "I am serious dude... you really not picking up girls?" - Minato saw Kenji returning from his Drama class.

- "Ugh... again with that." - Minato groaned.

- "Well... its not me being a smooth talker with girls man. But seriously... I really thought you liked Yukari." - Kenji questioned.

- "As I said last time... we are just roommates. And besides... Yuko is cute..." - He said the last part in a whisper. - "Anyway... how did it go?"

Kenji grumbled at the change of topic. He would let it slide this time, but next time he was going to get the juicy details out of Minato. For now... he was to happy to mind. - "She said yes! Can you believe it!" - He smiled like a kid on a candy store. - "But guess what? After everybody left I approached her, intending to ask her out when she suddenly offered me a private lesson! A private lesson dude!"

Minato had to blink at Kenji's words. - "You kidding? She asked you that?"

- "Yes! You really do not know how much you helped me by listening to me man! I would not have gotten the guts to approach her. I would probably have run away as practice ended." - He was practically beaming. - "She invited me to her house dude! Oh man... I am so not ready for this... I probably should take things slow but... hey she IS an adult... but anyway..." - He rambled.

- "So... you leaving?" - Minato asked.

- "Uh? Oh yeah. Sorry man. About making you wait for me... but yeah... she is waiting. I will talk with you later!" - He ran away.

- "Well... at least things went well for him..." - He stood up. - "At least I get a date with Yuko tomorrow." - Grabbing his bag, Minato left the Persimmon Tree area and walked away, missing a flash of pink besides the gymnasium's entrance.

* * *

- **One street away from the Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
- Tuesday May 26, 2009 –**

As night began to fall, Junpei walked slowly and dejectedly towards the dorm. The day prior Mitsuru had scolded him for his low grades. His excuse of being tired because of Tartarus did not work well, specially since both Minato and Yukari managed to be on top of their classroom. To add more salt on his wound, earlier that day he had gotten a phone call from home once more. His Father had asked him why he had not shown at home, all while hiccupping. He had been drunk and Junpei had just decided to end the call abruptly. When his phone began to vibrate once more he just turned it off.

- "Stupid old man... I know ye miss Mum... but why do ya have to drink every damn day?" - The boy grumbled between teeth. Glancing at the sky, a tear managed to escape his eyes. - "Wah? For crying out loud...

he isn't worthy... tch..."

Slamming the dorm's door, he entered, missing the thinking face of one Sanada Akihiko.

* * *

**- Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Used Books - After school -  
- Wednesday May 27, 2009 -**

The chim of a bell signaled Minato and Yuko's entrance to the old Bookworms store. As promised the day prior, Minato had brought the girl here after the Kendo Practice. She was a bit ticked off because Kazushi had once again skipped practice. She had questioned him the day before of his absence, but the boy had refused to tell her anything. Today, once more he had not shown. Captain Komamura did not seem mad this time around though and Minato suspected Kazushi had already spoken with him. Minato decided to not tell Yuko, for it was Kazushi's tale to tell. Although he felt curious about his results.

- "Ah Minato-chan! You came back! And you brought a lovely lady with you!" - Bunkichi gave a toothless smile.

- "Hello Bunkichi-san, how have you been? Is Mitsuko-san in the back?" - Minato politely asked the old man. He ignored Yuko's words about his name sounding cute like that.

- "Ah no. She just went to Gekkoukan. She wanted to see the Persimmon Tree." - The man explained. -

- "We must have missed her. Anyway... do you have any copies on Harry Potter? My friend, Yuko..." - He began, but was interrupted.

- "Nice to meet you." - Yuko bowed.

- "Ah... likewise young lady." - The old man smiled.

- "As I was saying... I am trying to get Yuko to read... and I think she may like that story." - The boy ignored Yuko, who was showing him her tongue.

Bunkichi left the counter and began rummaging through a shelf. After a pair of minutes he found copies of the first three volumes. - "I think I saw the others around here somewhere... but I do not see em..." - He mused.

- "I think this will be enough for now. I need to get her to read first, then we can get the other four books." - Minato suggested.

- "Seven books? You never told me they were seven. And you said it was a light read." - Yuko pouted.

- "Well.. book four is as big as those three... so we need to test your attention." - Minato smirked.

- "Meanie." - Yuko looked away.

As Minato paid for the books, to the embarrassment of Yuko since he insisted on paying, the front door opened to show an out of air Mitsuko. Upon seeing her pale face, Minato immediately went to her side. Bunkichi, alarmed, went to her side as well. Yuko, trying to help, started to fan her a bit, in order to try and calm the old woman.

- "Mitsuko-san... please breathe slowly..." - Minato asked.

- "Dear!" - The old man looked alarmed. - "Please bring me some water from the back room!" - He signaled to Yuko, who nodded. She returned less than a minute later and gave a glass full of water to Bunkichi, who aided Mitsuko to drink it. - "You okay dear?" - She nodded. - "You should not walk that far away in your age! You had Minato-chan and Yuko-chan all worried..."

- "Tree..." - Mitsuko managed to say.

- "Tree?" - Yuko asked Minato. The two teens helped the old man to bring his wife to her room behind the store. Yuko was surprised to learn the old couple lived there. Minato likewise did not know the pair used the store as their home. The teens waited outside for a few minutes when Bunkichi returned.

- "Thanks for aiding an old man like me." - He sighed. - "My wife explained it to me before she fell asleep. It seems she heard a rumor at your school... that the Persimmon Tree was going to be cut down. It really shocked her."

Upon Yuko's questioning face, Minato explained her that the tree was planted by their deceased son. She immediately felt bad for the old pair. - "I have not heard anything about that... I will try to see what I can find about it." - Minato promised.

- "You are too kind Minato-chan. Thank you. I will tell Mitsuko about this." - The man smiled.

After making sure Bunkichi was okay, Minato and Yuko left the store. Walking upstairs, the pair entered Wakatsu Restaurant and ordered food. The mood had been quite ruined with the previous incident, but Yuko decided to not give up, for she finally had gotten Minato himself to ask her out on a date, even if it was a friendly one.

- "I was surprised to see them living there. I wonder if the noise from the other stores does not bother them." - She mused.

- "Probably not. Their hearing is not the best. Guess it works on their behalf." - Minato shrugged.

- "That was mean" - Yuko scolded him.

- "Was it? It was not my intention." - Minato sighed. - "I hope she gets better. I will see if anybody at the dorm knows something about the tree."

- "Oh yeah... your dorm is co-ed. It must be nice to live in the same place as good looking girls like Kirijo-Senpai and Yukari." - Yuko stated seriously but Minato just shrugged. She thought she saw something flicker on his eyes when she mentioned Yukari even if he shrugged, which made her frown when he was not looking. They ate in silence afterwards.

Minato, wondering if he had done something wrong, questioned Yuko. - "You okay?"

- (Damn... was I that obvious? Think girl... think... ah!) - "Uh... yes. I was just thinking that I have been eating a lot lately. That is all. I always have lunch... but end up hungry after practice. This for instance... it should be an early dinner... but I will probably end up having dinner at home anyway..." - She scratched her head. - (Please buy it...)

- "Oh... I see." - He slurped his drink.

- (Phew... he did... wait... he does not think I eat like a horse, does he?) - "You do not think I eat too much?"

- "Nah. Its normal. You exercise a lot, so the calories are always being burned. Nothing bad on eating a bit more when you do so many things as you do." - He mentioned.

- "You think so?" - She asked and he nodded. - "That is a relief... I do not want to get fat... I think maybe I should go on a diet..." - She looked thoughtful.

- "A diet? I think you look cute the way you are right now." - Minato said smoothly. This time he saw her blush, but dismissed the action as just a consequence of his words.

- "My... are we not a smooth talker?" - She giggled - (And handsome at that... what a dangerous combination...) - "Anyway... I have decided. I will stop eating between meals! You are my witness Minato-kun!" - She stated completely forgetting her previous worries.

- "If that is what you wish, okay." - The teen stood up. - "Shall we go?"

- "Oh shoot! Is it this late? I must run, Mum is going to kill me!" - Without thinking she kissed Minato's cheek. When her brain registered what she had done, she blushed and ran away. - "Uh... I will see you tomorrow at school! Thanks for the books and meal!"

- "Yeah sure..." - Minato blinked. The only thing registering on his brain was the hot feeling of her lips on her cheek. - "What was that about?"

As Minato stood up he looked for his school bag, sports bag and his Bokuto's bag... and immediately cursed. - "What the hell? How can I have left the Bokuto at the Gymnasium? Am I an idiot?" - Cursing himself, Minato decided to return to school grounds, hoping to arrive before they closed the gates. Worrying about Kazushi's absence and thinking about what book Yuko would like made him forget his precious memento. - "Really... if my head was not attached to my shoulders I would lose it..." - He grumbled.

Upon entering the school lockers Minato was surprised to find Kazushi sitting there, along and sulking. - "Kazushi?"

- "Eh? Minato? What you doing here?" - Kazushi questioned.

- "Forgot my bokuto. Came to retrieve it. You okay?" - He sat down.

- "I went to retrieve the results today." - Kazushi answered, ignoring Minato's question. - "Afterwards I just roamed around and found myself here. Funny huh? How even without thinking I end up coming here..." - He sighed. His phone began to ring a second later and he answered. - "Yes... I am here... you what? Mum!... okay okay... I will be there..." - He hung up. - "That was my mum... she is outside with the car waiting for me. She guessed I came here after leaving the hospital. She knows me well..." - He tried to stand up, but failed. - "Ah damn!"

Minato immediately aided him. - "Easy man." - Minato said while offering his shoulder in support.

- "Thanks... sorry for being a pain... can ya help me to the gate?" - Kazushi asked and Minato nodded. The blue haired teen aided his friend until they were at the school gate. Minato was curious about the results, but decided to not question the boy upon his sad expression.

Minato saw as the car, taking Kazushi and his Mother, went away. Glancing at his clock, he decided to go and have a quick cup of mocka at Chagell Coffee. As he walked into Paulownia Mall, he saw a grey suited man glancing his way. The man signaled for him to approach. Minato thought of ignoring the man, but he felt a sudden pull within his mind. Wondering if the man was perhaps a Social Link, he decided to approach. The man looked somewhat familiar, but Minato could not place from where.

- "You waved at me?" - Minato asked the man.

- "Yes! You are quite a handsome young man! What do you say? Want to be famous?" - The man smirked. Minato blinked at his almost feminine voice.

- (It can not be the man Maya said... could he?) - "What do you mean?"

- "I have connections my boy! If you give me 10,000 yen right now, for an audition, I can make you as famous as Risette!" - The man smirked.

- (This smells like scam... but this weird feeling I have... ugh... ah whatever... I have some cash to burn anyway... if my feeling is right... this guy may end up as a Social Link...) - "Sure... why not?" - He took out the money and handed it to the man.

- "Excellent! I assure you, the next time we meet I will have good news! Ta ta!" - He left.

- (There goes my coffee... I just have enough money for the train now... oh well...) - Minato thought as he walked away from Paulownia Mall.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, First Floor – After School –  
- Friday May 29, 2009 –**

Minato sighed as he walked outside the gymnasium earlier than he planned. Training had been canceled for the day because termites had been found when the wooden floor had sunk in one of the sections. Coach Shidoh had dismissed the Kendo team alongside every other club that used the Gymnasium. Kazushi had left before either he or Yuko could approach him. The boy had been avoiding Yuko all week. Glancing at the outside grounds, Minato saw the Soccer team jogging around. Among them stood Hidetoshi. Things had been a bit hectic the day prior at the Council Meeting. Mitsuru had scolded both Hidetoshi and Tohno, in private... although everybody could guess what was going on. Afterwards Hidetoshi acted as if nothing had happened. Apparently Mitsuru agreed with him that smoking was a very punishable offense. Tohno did not seem pleased.

Walking through the shoe lockers, Minato saw as Fushimi Chihiro once more struggled to balance several heavy looking books. He saw her stumble backwards and, dropping his bag, promptly caught her before she could hit her head. - "Hey! You okay?"

- "Ah! Arisato-san!" - She blushed. - "Thanks... you helped me again... an-and... I have just been rude to you..." - She glanced away.

- "Rude? You have not been." - The teen answered.

- "Yes I have... You have only been polite to me... yet I kept running away... I... sorry I am not very good speaking with boys..." - She joined her index fingers nervously.

- (Step one... admitting it...) - "Do not worry. It is fine. We are talking right now, are we not?" - He winked at her.

Chihiro blinked and found herself not wary of him anymore. - "You... you are right. We are, right?" - She smiled the first smile Minato saw on her.

- "Want me to help you carry that? It looks heavy." - Minato offered.

- "Yes. Thank you. But only until the station. I take one farther than you... err I..." - She blushed upon revealing she knew in which station he got down from the train.

- "Okay." - Minato answered, ignoring her words, in order to not make her more uncomfortable.

As the pair walked side by side Minato felt a familiar surge of power pulsing through his veins. The mysterious voice began to chant directly into his brain. - '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Justice Arcana'_

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, **Persimmon** Tree Hallway – After School –  
- Friday May 29, 2009 –**

Yukari yawned as she left the Gymnasium's lockers carrying her sports bag and bow. She had been confused upon finding the Gymnasium empty so early and had questioned the first person she saw. Sighing at the answer, she supposed Minato, Akihiko and Mitsuru had already returned home. She had not wanted to walk alone today and was hoping to catch at least Minato. Seeing the Persimmon Tree she frowned remembering having seen Minato alongside Yuko there. Shaking her head, she decided to not dwell on it. It was not as if she and Minato had something going on anyway.

- "Stupid Stupei... he made me think of this things..." - She grumbled as she sat in front of the Persimmon Tree. - "Still..."

Yukari's thoughts were interrupted as she heard two girls laughing loudly. Without intending too, she found herself listening on their not so private chat.

- "So then I pretended to take a photo with my phone!" - The first girl said loudly.

- "And then? And then?" - The second eagerly asked.

- "She freaked out and began to cry! Can you believe it! As if it was the end of the world!" - She laughed. - "You should have seen her face! It was priceless!"

- "Oh my gawd!" - The second squealed.

- "Seriously. I have never laughed so hard!" - The first girl laughed out loud.

Yukari began to frown as she heard the two girls. - (Bullies? Tch... I thought we had none. Do they have nothing better to do? Ugh... I am out of here...) - Taking her things, Yukari left the rest area, ignoring both girls which continued to laugh as hyenas. - (I really can not stand people like them...)

As Yukari left, the second girl suddenly became silent. - "Hey Maki? You okay?"

- "Huh? Did you say something? Where is that voice coming from?" - The girl, Maki, seemed dizzy.

- "Voice? Are you feeling sick?" - The first girl asked.

- "Huh?" - She paled. - "Sorry... what were we talking about?"

- (And they definitely have a very bad attention span... no wonder they have fun bullying...) - Yukari thought as she watched the girls from the hallway's door.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –  
- Saturday May 30, 2009 –**

Yukari walked besides Minato as they approached the school. She did not know what had pushed her to wait for the boy, but she had done so and asked to walk together. Minato accepted immediately, fact that pleased the girl. As they rode the train they talked about random things. The girl saw few of their classmates looking at their way but she did not care. It was common knowledge, by now, that they lived in the same dorm.

- "Hey Minato-kun... have you heard from Senpai?" - Yukari stopped. - "About that..."

- "The Apathy Syndrome?" - He asked and she nodded. - "Yeah... it seems more cases are being reported lately..."

- "Do you think what we did was for nothing?" - She sighed.

- "No. It is not useless. We just need to keep doing our best." - He smiled at her.

- "Yeah... you are right." - She smiled as well.

- "Hey! Did you hear? A student was found unconscious at the School gate some hours ago!" - A female gossiped near Minato and Yukari, catching their attention.

- "Oh yeah! I heard she was a Junior! I wonder if she escaped from home and did not know where to go?" - A second girl gossiped.

- "Dunno. I hear she was very out of it! Very freaky!" - The first girl said as they walked away.

- "You think she may have...?" - Yukari glanced at Minato.

- "Possibly..." - He sighed. - "We should go to Tartarus tonight..." - He said and Yukari nodded.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Morning –  
- Sunday May 31, 2009 –**

Minato cracked his neck as he entered his room, after taking a shower. Slumping on the bed he winced at his still sore back. The previous night he and the rest of SEES had gone to Tartarus and managed to arrive up to floor 36th. It had not been easy though, as they had encountered a powerful table type Shadow on floor 25. The Shadow had taken their combined effort to defeat and Minato was even forced to cast Cadenza in order to heal his companions. Afterwards they decided to just take the next teleporter back. Sadly for them, they could not find one until floor 36. Junpei had been ready to investigate the floor, but Mitsuru managed to stop him in time. She had detected another powerful Shadow in that very same floor. Yukari paled at the thought, specially since Minato had been injured by a mob of four Lion shaped Shadows. They had not been as fast as they feared, for they had been, ironically, dragged down by their shadow's mask, which was shaped as a metallic chain and ball on their necks. Despite it, Minato had been tackled to the ground before Akihiko and Junpei managed to obliterate them with fire and thunder. Even with Yukari's healing, Minato's muscles remained sore.

Before leaving Tartarus, Minato visited Elizabeth on the Velvet Room, taking into advantage the fact that time seemed to freeze in the real world as he entered it. He had managed to find a new copy of the Pixie card, alongside a wolf-like spirit named Inugami. Trying his luck on fusing, Igor told him that he could create the Jack Frost he requested by combining Inugami, Angel and Omoikane. He decided against it as none of them had the healing spell, Dia. In fact... his only Persona with it was Pixie. Sighing, he decided to check what he could create with them by separate. He noticed that combining Inugami with Angel he could create a Unicorn persona which wielded Dia, Garu and Hama. Shrugging he decide to fuse it. Before leaving he checked what he could create with Unicorn and his eyes widened upon learning that he could create the Jack Frost he wanted by combining Unicorn with Pixie. Grinning he created the sought Persona. A small grinning snowman. A powerful one since it held not only Bufu and Dia, as requested, but it also provided Minato with the Garu spell, reason for which he had been reluctant to part with Angel, and the Mabufu spell, which had been a real pain in the ass against the Priestess Shadow at the Monorail. Elizabeth smiled at him and gave him an old black torn cloth. She had told him it would allow him to create a powerful persona, if he could control it. Just for the kick of it, Minato decided to check what he could create with his other Persona. He was surprised to see the triple combination of Apsaras, Nekomata and Omoikane would yield him Jack Frost's complete opposite, Pyro Jack, a floating pumpkin with a wizards outfit. Among its abilities stood Maragi and Zio. Reluctant to part with Apsaras, Minato bought it back after fusing Pyro Jack. Returning to the Dark Hour clad tower, he saw the others in the same position he had left them.

- "Ugh... my back is killing me..." - He frowned as he fell on his bed, face down. He heard knocking on his door but did not try to stand up. - "Come in! Its open!" - He yelled. His eyes rose as he saw Yukari entering.

- "Hey... morning." - She fidgeted on her place. - "As I suspected... your back is still hurting... right?" - She sighed.

- "Yeah..." - He grumbled on his pillow. He tried to sit.

- "Stop there! Just lie down. And raise your shirt." - She said as she sat on Minato's chair.

- "Huh?" - He blinked.

- "Akihiko-Senpai gave me this. I asked him if he had anything for sore muscles. Its and Icy-Hot cream. It will make your back better." - She began to pass the cream over the boy's back. At his flinch, she sighed. - "Sorry... it will burn a bit at first. Bear with it."

Minato relaxed at the feeling of her fingers gently passing over his back. Without intending to, his eyes began to close. Soon he fell into a blissful sleep to Yukari's amusement. She left the room without making noise and closed the door, allowing the teen to sleep. He had been hurt taking a blow for her after all, so she felt this was the least she could do for the boy.

* * *

**- Iwatodai Station - Afternoon -  
- Sunday May 31, 2009 -**

Minato yawned as he approached Iwatodai Station. He had woken up about half an hour ago by his cellphone. He had been confused at first, for he did not remembered having fallen asleep. He smiled upon remembering Yukari applying the Icy-Hot cream on his sore back. It still fell sore, but he was not as bad as he had been in the morning. Checking his phone he found a text message from Yuko. The girl had forwarded him a message from Kazushi, who apparently did not had Minato's address and assumed Yuko would have. The message had only stated for Minato to meet him at Iwatodai Station at five. Yuko seemed annoyed at Kazushi, for he was still evading her.

- (I wonder if everything is okay?) - Minato groaned as he felt a muscle twitch. - (Ugh... I do not think I will be able to attend Kendo practice tomorrow...)

Glancing around Minato spotted Kazushi sitting on a bench beside the Monorail electric stairs. Wincing at another muscle twitch, Minato began the slow and painful ascent through the stairs. Kazushi had still not noticed his arrival. Minato guessed he was worried about the results of his examination, whatever it was, so he decided to not show his pain. He did not want Kazushi to worry about him when he should be worrying about his own condition.

- "Yo" - Minato saluted as he approached Kazushi, who jumped in surprise.

- "Ah Minato... you are early." - He said while glancing at his clock.

- "Well..." - The blue haired teen shrugged. - "So... you wanted to speak with me?"

- "Yeah..." - Kazushi remained silent for a minute. Minato just sat besides him. - "I guess Yuko was pissed huh? She called me but I did not answer... and then she text messaged me some very colorful words." - Both chuckled. - "But yeah... my fault for avoiding her this past week... if practice had not been canceled this past Friday I would have missed a full week of practice... I would not hear the end of it from her... lucky me..."

Minato remained in silence, not wanting to pressure his friend. He would wait until Kazushi was ready to talk by himself. He saw Kazushi lower his head, holding his chin on his hands, and sighing. Another full five minutes passed before the teen began to speak.

- "I am sorry... I have been avoiding you as well... and I promised to tell you the results..." - He sighed again. - "Apparently my hamstring is getting ripped apart..." - He paused. - "The doctor said that if I continue this up... I may end not walking ever again..."

Minato winced at the pain reflected on his friend's voice. He gave him a friendly pat on the back.

- "He said I put too much strain on it during practice... how pathetic huh?" - Kazushi seemed on the verge of tears.

- "Kazushi..." - Minato saw his friend's face become defensive, so he decided to change tactics. - "Just... suck it up"

Kazushi lifted his head, surprised. He glanced at Minato and nodded. - "Yeah... you are right..." - He rose his fists. - "I do not have time for a pity party! Every minute is critical! I promised I would be the number one athlete after all!"

- "Promised?" - Minato questioned.

- "Yeah..." - Kazushi calmed down. - "You see..." - He explained how his nephew had gotten in an accident and could not walk. About his reluctance to attend to his rehabilitation because it hurt him. - "He is just five... and already giving up... I can not allow that. And well... I kinda promised him I would be number one... and therefore he would go to rehab. Thus... I need to win at the nationals."

- "Ah..." - Minato was awed. His friend was not thinking about his own health, and was definitely not throwing it away for a silly dream. He was doing to help his nephew. Minato felt the respect for his friend growing. Still... it was serious if he could end up not walking either. - "That is good Kazushi. But still... can you keep that promise if you end up not walking? Would your nephew want that?"

Minato's words seemed to hit goal as realization dawned on his friends eyes. - "You are right... heck... you are really right. I guess... I was blindingly trying to keep that promise. Heck... I never considered what he would feel if I broke my knee while trying to keep that promise... how foolish can I be?"

- "Hey... you were thinking of his well being. Do not be harsh on yourself. For one... I think that is admirable. Thinking about others before yourself." - Minato stated.

- "Thanks man. You do not know how much that means to me." - Kazushi smirked. - "It was though keeping all that bottled up... I could not even speak with my Mom about this. Thanks for listening dude."

- "That is what friends are for." - The blue haired teen punched his friend behind his shoulder.

- "Yeah. I will take it easy for now. And think of another way to convince the little snot." - He stood up. - "I will speak with Yuko too... sorry to have thrown you in the middle of that." - He walked away.

- (Well... its good I was able to help him but...) - He groaned - (How am I returning home now? My back is killing me...) - He sweatdropped.

- "Minato-kun?" - Minato froze as he heard Yukari's voice. - "What are you doing here? Is your back better?" -

Minato saw the girl approaching, holding several bags. - "Actually..." - He explained his predicament.

- "Ugh... seriously... what were you thinking? Here. Let me help you." - She placed Minato's left arm above her shoulder. - "I will help you back..." - Minato fought back a blush. - "I am warning you... if anyone I know see us I am letting you fall. Understood?" - She glared at him, trying to cover her own blush.

- "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, **Persimmon** Tree Rest Area - After School -  
- Monday June 01, 2009 -**

Minato yawned as he rested besides the Old Couple's treasured tree. His back was better already, but he had not attended Kendo practice after talking with both Coach Shidoh and Komamura. The latter did not seem very pleased at him, specially since their hope rested on him now that Kazushi had decided to not participate on the nationals. Yuko had scolded him hard, but had ended up hugging him telling Kazushi to not worry her again. She had abruptly let go of him when Minato saw them. Glancing at the tree he had a sudden revelation.

- "Ah crap... I forgot to ask about the Persimmon Tree." - Gathering his books, Minato decided to go to the Student Council early, hoping he could ask his fellow members about it.

As the teen walked, with his trusty headphones playing 'Mass Destruction', Minato saw several gathered students crowding the hall. Curious, he approached them. His eyes widened upon seeing Hidetoshi and another student, who he did not know, arguing in the middle of the mob. Pausing the MP3 player, he heard them argue.

- "So where's your EVIDENCE smart guy?" - The unknown student pushed Hidetoshi.

- "There is no need for that. I know about you. You were arrested last month for beating up a guy near the shrine, just because he bumped at you!" - Odagiri accused.

As Minato tried to pass through the crowd, he heard several students whispering among themselves, saying his friend had already accused two other people the very same day. His eyes widened when the student took hold of Hidetoshi's shirt, lifting him up a few centimeters.

- "You asshole! That was not my fricking fault! They were spouting shit like 'you hurt my buddy, pay up for the hospital'. Not like you would understand!" - The student shouted in his face.

The gathered mob began to thin as Edogawa-sensei's voice reached them. The Nurse/Professor approached Hidetoshi and the unknown student, who had released him, but was still glaring at him. - "What is happening here?"

- "Nothing sir. Just a friendly... 'chat'..." - Hidetoshi answered. The student's eyes rose in surprise.

- "Mr Uchida?" - Edogawa questioned.

- "Yes sir. Nothing more..." - The student identified as Uchida spoke.

- "Well.. then I wonder why the students were crowding like that... ah! It must be Venus fault... yes... better read my chart... Jupiter will soon be in position..." - The weird professor mumbled as he left. Minato sweatdropped.

- "Okay... if you are not him... then give me names. Nobody will know..." - Hidetoshi whispered to Uchida who frowned.

- "Stuff it." - He turned around and left.

- "Tch..." - The School Council member frowned. - "Sorry you had to see that Minato..."

- "You need to lighten up." - Minato said and his friend frowned. - "You will not be able to get names out of anyone if the crowds see you investigating openly. I agree we must find the guy... but try to act more subtly."

Hidetoshi frowned for a few more seconds and proceeded to sigh, while placing a hand on his forehead. - "Yeah... I guess you are right... Many will not hesitate to backstab you... so I guess you are right... I need to approach this people more silently..."

- "Despite the human nature... rules are not meant to be broken. If we allow it... things will get worse. And one day... it will be unfixable. We need to deal with it now. Not later." - Hidetoshi sighed as he rested his back on the wall. - "I know people are speaking ill of me... but so what? I am doing this for their own good... let them hate me. I will not justify my actions. I will find the guy... whatever it takes... I will just change tactics." - He began to walk away. - "Thanks for listening Minato-kun. For now... I will keep looking around. Tell the Pres I will be there later."

- "Yeah..." - Minato sighed. - "Whatever..."

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Dining Room - Evening -  
- Monday June 01, 2009 -**

The five residents of the Kirijo Dorm sat around the large table in the Dorm's first floor. Mitsuru had been explaining them about the increased number of Apathy Syndrome cases, their performance at Tartarus (with pointers on how to strengthen their strategy) and lastly, but not least, the resolution on the Monorail's conductor case. As the serious talk ended, the group began to chat among themselves. Mitsuru and Akihiko talked with each other, while Yukari talked with Minato while Junpei listened on them.

- "Hey. Remember I told you about those girls I heard talking about bullying another one? It seems one of them was the one that was found collapsed at the gate several days ago..." - Yukari said.

- "She was? I wonder what happened to her?" - Minato questioned.

- "I do not know... she seemed fine when I saw her. And it seems she is still unconscious." - The brunette shrugged.

- "Ummm... this is a though case, even for Iori Junpei, Ace Detective." - Junpei stated, entering their conversation.

- "Ace Detective? More like Ace Defective!" - Yukari joked and Minato laughed.

- "Hey! I resent that!" - Junpei pouted. - "Ah!" - He suddenly exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. - "You guys haven't seen the School's forum, have you? There's this rumor... that this girl collapsed after being attacked by an angry spirit!" - He grinned.

- "H-hey... nobody believes those things... r-right?"

- "An angry spirit?" - Mitsuru joined their conversation. - "Care to elaborate?"

- "What? I-its probably made up... so... why bother?" - Yukari trembled. Minato's eyebrows rose at her reaction.

- "It sounds interesting. Go ahead and tell us." - Akihiko smirked. Yukari looked resigned.

Junpei grinned and walked towards the wall. He turned off the lights and took out a flashlight, illuminating his face. The group sweatdropped. - "You were planning this... did you not?" - Minato murmured.

- "Hell yeah! Need to be on the right mood!" - Junpei grinned and everybody's sweatdrop enlarged. - "Anyway..." - He cleared his throat and began to speak in a mysterious tone of voice. - "Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe it or Don't... There are many strange things in this world... According to this one story... if you are caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal angry spirit that roams the halls!" - He paused.

- "The other day in fact..." - Junpei continued. - "A friend of mine... lets call him Kenj... err... Kaz... Shu... yeah... Shujinko..."

- "Idiot..." - Yukari whispered trying to calm her shaking knees.

- "... he told me... 'Junpei. I saw something strange'. He sounded serious, so I asked im what he had seen. He said it was about the girl on 2-E... he claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident! I couldn't believe it! She was not the kind of girl to be out in the night!"

- "Yeah right..." - Yukari murmured.

- "What was he doing outside so late?" - Mitsuru questioned. The group ignored the fact they usually roam late as well.

- "...Shu was pale as a sheet... he insisted he was telling the truth. Then... it hit me. The angry spirit must have tried to make her its dinner!" - He made a dramatic pause. - "And that is why they found her unconscious at the gate! I felt a chill and broke into a cold sweat! Yes... there are strange thing in this world... Believe it... or don't..."

- "Yes... strange things... like your brain!" - Yukari murmured as she turned the lights on.

- "Aw... can't ya go with the flow?" - Junpei whined.

Before they could start arguing, Mitsuru interrupted. - "So... what do you recon Akihiko?"

- "Its worth investigating. The story was obviously exaggerated... but if the girl did enter school at night something may have happened..." - He placed a hand on his chin. - "Like during the Dark Hour..."

As the older teens spoke among themselves, Junpei smirked upon seeing Yukari's knees trembling and a slight sweat dripping through her neck. - "Wow Yuka-tan! I never knew ye were afraid of ghosts. Thats kinda funny" - He chuckled.

- "Hey! Watch it!" - She glared at him. - "F-fine... lets investigate it for the rest of the week! I will prove you its just a stupid urban legend!"

- "Good idea. There are probably some facts among fiction there." - Mitsuru interrupted.

- "We leave it in your hands." - Akihiko smirked.

- "Seriously? Aw man..." - Junpei scowled. - "Thanks Yuka-tan"

Minato saw them glaring at each other and sighed. - "Remember to sleep with an open eye!" - Akihiko laughed as Yukari yelled at him.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Arisato Minato's Room - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 01, 2009 -**

As the mysterious phenomenon known as the Dark Hour came by, Minato stared at the roof of his room. The sound of insects had died down for a while already. It was always extremely silent during this time of the night. Idly, Minato wondered what happened to animals and insects during this time. It would be completely troublesome if they transmogrified into coffins as well. He chuckled imagining a full colony of ants transforming. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt weight falling at the end of his bed. Sitting up, he saw the mysterious boy once more.

- "Good evening." - The child greeted.

- "Uh... Good evening... I think..." - Minato answered back. - "So you did come back..."

- "Yes. I am glad you remembered. I came back as I promised. How are you?" - The boy smiled.

- "Confused?" - Minato answered bluntly and the boy chuckled.

- "I can imagine." - His voice sounded amused. - "Now... what I came to say... in another week... the moon shall be full again. And the next ordeal will fall upon you. Do be careful." - He suddenly disappeared from the bed, only to reappear at the door. - "I will return... bye" - And he disappeared.

- "Full moon? What about it?" - Minato blinked as he fell back on the bed. The sound of crickets reached his ears as the Dark Hour came to an end.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Friday June 05, 2009 -**

The week passed in a flash for Minato as he asked his schoolmates about the recent rumors. Most of the students did not care about it, but Minato found some interesting information nevertheless. As he waited for Yukari and Junpei to arrive, Minato reflected on what else had transpired through the week. Kenji seemed to be on cloud nine, as he spent his free time with his new girlfriend, Professor Kanou, so Minato did not speak much with him. Kazushi had finally returned to practice, but he kept doing light work. Minato himself had also returned to practice the last Wednesday, to the pleasure of Komamura. He did not had much chance to speak with Yuko though, as he spent his free time investigating the rumors. Hidetoshi's investigation had not progressed in any way, but it seemed that things had calmed between him and Tohno at the Student Council.

- "Hey Minato-kun... is Stupei not here yet?" - Yukari said as she sat in front of the teen.

- "Nope. He should not be long though. So... whats up? You look tired." - He asked.

- "Ugh... the stupid rumors... I spent so much time thinking about them that I had nightmares..." - She allowed her back to fall on the couch's back. - "There was so many information to piece together... but I think I managed to find a useful pattern..."

- "I think I did too. Lets compare what we found when Junpei gets here." - Minato said and the front door suddenly opened, revealing Junpei.

- "Yo! Wazzup people?" - Junpei walked inside. - "So... wacha wanted? I mean... what was the rush for me to get 'ere?"

Junpei got a cold sweat as Yukari began to glare at him darkly. - "Jus' kidding!" - Junpei placed his hands in front of him, defensively.

- "Just sit down..." - Yukari growled between clenched teeth. Minato sighed. - "Now... we will begin the meeting. We will discuss whatever we may have found."

- "Wow... you're really into this." - Junpei whistled. He promptly shut up as the sole girl of their little group glared at him.

- "Anyway... as I had said before, there is no angry spirit. Never was, never will." - She smirked. - "Lets start with how this rumor began. The unconscious girl at the gate. Why did the angry spirit story spread out so fast if this was the first time this happened?"

- "Because the ghost did it?" - Junpei suggested but the other two ignored him.

- "Because it was not the only time. It was just the first. That girl was the first out of three." - Minato answered.

- "Exactly!" - Yukari smiled.

- "She was?" - Junpei seemed surprised.

- "Two other girls passed through the same situation. They were found at different areas of the school though. Not just the gate. The two others were found on Sunday. They were covered by the faculty since it happened on a free day. People was already talking because of the first one, so they did not want things to get out of hand, but some club members saw when they took them away, so few actually knew about this. All three of them were hospitalized... so its obvious people would begin to talk." - Yukari explained.

- "Specially since none of them were from the same class." - Minato pointed out.

- "How did ya guys found all this stuff" - Junpei scratched his head. He screamed as a cushion crashed on his face.

- "This girls hanged out together frequently. And with a bad crowd it seems. They usually staid out late. And to understand what may have happened to them... we need to investigate were they usually hanged out." - The brunette girl declared. -

- "Are you kidding? I heard that girls hanged out behind Port Island Station!" - Junpei panicked.

- "That place exactly." - The girl nodded.

- "Are you out of your mind! That place is dangerous! Ye can't go there. There are nasty rumors about that place!" - Junpei stood up, arguing.

- "More rumors? Ugh" - Yukari complained.

- "Minato! Stuff some sense into here! She's crazy!" - Junpei looked at his friend, seeking support.

- "If we go together we should be fine, right Minato-kun?" - Yukari looked at him as well.

Minato watched between his friends. He had also heard the place was not a safe place to hang on, but he also knew how stubborn Yukari was. If they refused to go with her... she would go alone. And Minato could not allow that. - "I will go." - He answered. Yukari smiled at him while Junpei gaped.

- "You both are out of yer minds!" - He spat. - "That place is bad news! Are we not getting over our heads?"

- "Up until now, all we have done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?" - She countered.

- "I know what ya mean but... agh! Why did ya had to say it like that? Guess I have no choice now, do I?" - Junpei sat, defeated.

- "Excellent! We will go tomorrow night! Do not forget it!" - Yukari smiled as she walked away.

- "Why did ya had to agree man?" - Junpei pouted.

- "Because she would have gone alone if we did not agree with her. I will not let her go alone." - Minato stood up and left.

- "Tch... protective now, are we? And ya said yer not interested. Yeah right." - Junpei grumbled as he turned the TV on. He sighed as a re-run of Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Abaddon King began to roll.

* * *

- **Streets near the Naganaki Shrine - After school -  
- Saturday June 06, 2009 - **

Minato almost fell to the floor when a child suddenly crashed with him. Catching her, before she could hit her head with the pavement, he recognized her as the girl he had meet several weeks ago at the takoyaki stand. She immediately began to apologize.

- "Ah! Sorry! I was not watching were I was running!" - The girl bowed, with her eyes closed.

- "Its okay Maiko-chan. Its fine." - Minato said and the eyes of the girl widened.

- "Onii-chan!" - She gave him an angelic smile. - "You came! Do you want to play!"

Minato glanced at his watch. It was still early. Yukari had told him to meet outside the Dorm in two hours, so he nodded. - "Only for a while though. I need to do something later on." - He answered and Maiko dragged him up the stairs of the Shrine. Several games stood on the playground at its entrance.

The blue haired teen smiled as he saw the girl playing while laughing cheerfully. He did not know what may have cause the girls tears the day they meet. But he was positive on what he felt that day. The girl felt lonely. And even though he had just meet her, he did not want for the child to feel that misery anymore. Time passed and the sun began to set. Glancing at his watch, he stopped. - "Maiko-chan, I need to go."

- "Aw... really? I guess it is getting dark." - She pouted. - "But I do not want to go home... I don't like it there..." - She whispered to herself, but Minato managed to hear her.

Minato patted the girl's head when a sudden surge of power passed through his veins. The voice had returned once more to declare the creation of a Social Link. - _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana...'_

- "Mom and Dad... lately they fight a lot... and they want to get a divorce..." - She sniffed. - "I told them I want them to be happy again... but they ignore me... they probably hate me too..." - Her tears began to fall. - Minato kneeled besides the girl and allowed her to cry on his shoulder as he patted her head. After a few minutes she calmed down. - "Sorry... Hey... can we play again someday? I usually hang around this playground..." - She ran away. - "Bye bye Onii-chan!"

- (Onii-chan...) - A voice and unknown face flashed on Minato's mind for a moment. He blinked at the sudden unknown image as he waved goodbye to Maiko. - (What was that?... Who was that?) - Glancing at the wristwatch he cursed. - (Damn! I am going to be late...) - He rushed away.

* * *

- **West side of Port Island Station, just before the Stairs to the side Alley - Evening -  
- Saturday June 06, 2009 -**

The three teens stopped before the stairs that would take them to the alley. Junpei had grumbled through all the walk, complaning of why they had to come at such late hour. Yukari argued back stating that if they had come earlier they may not found anyone to question about. Minato seemed to be a bit distracted during their argument, trying to place the shadowed face he saw on his mind.

- "So... lets go already." - Yukari said bringing Minato back to reality.

- "What's the hurry? I still think this is a bad idea. How can ye be afraid of ghosts, but not of this?" - Junpei grumbled.

- "Its easier to get freaked out by something you can not see, ne?" - Yukari sighed.

- "Actually... I am more worried about things I CAN see... like knives and bats." - Junpei spat.

- "Big deal. Come on. Lets go already. It will be an adventure!" - She smirked.

As Minato passed besides Junpei, he heard him whisper. - "More like a suicide mission..." - He could not help but agree.

As they walked inside the side alley, everybody centered their attention on the newly arrived teens. Junpei began to sweat cold while Yukari glanced around. Minato instinctively stood before Yukari, as if shielding her.

- "What the fuck?" - A teen spat.

- "Look at those rags... they from Gekkou..." - Another said.

- "Oh man... this looks worse than I though..." - Junpei's knees began to tremble.

Two of the punks walked in front of the three. One of them glared at Junpei while the second leered at Yukari. Minato glared back at this one, standing before the girl. - "Hey you kiddies. I think ye are in the wrong place." - The first punk said.

- "Well... I... uh..." - Junpei was at a loss of words.

- "Ye don't belong here... Get it? Goatee" - The first punk snarled at Junpei.

- "Go..Goatee?" - Junpei stupidly questioned. - "Oh oh! You mean me?" - He laughed nervously.

- "Hey! We do not need your Persimmon to be here!" - Yukari spat.

- "Oi! Are you nuts! Look around ye!" - 'Goatee' almost shouted. Yukari did glance around, but did not seemed worried. Several girls sneered at her.

- "I am not blind, you know? Come on! Do not get intimidated by this scum!" - The girl practically began to dig her grave.

- "What was that bitch?" - The guy who had been leering at her spat.

- "She just called scum." - A though looking girl laughed.

- "Like lets just get em! Like who cares from who they are!" - A second girl stupidly said.

- "Yeah! Lets take some pictures of her doing things that will make her daddy cry!" - The first girl laughed.

The words of the girl hit a nerve on Yukari as she clenched her teeth in anger. Minato's prompt hold on her wrist stopped her from walking to the girl. She wanted to slap her, but Minato stopped her. She was about to tell him to release her when one of the male punks decided to hit Junpei on the stomach, making her friend kneel in pain.

- "You people are trash..." - Yukari mumbled as she kneeled besides her friend.

- "Yeh need to shut that trap of yours! Man, I feel for ya goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass! Huh!" - He smirked as he saw them from above.

The second punk glared at Minato. - "Hey pretty boy... I do not like yer face. Want to say something before I beat it to a bloody pulp?" - He spat.

- "Sorry. I do not swing your way." - Minato glared back. The punk's mouth fell open as his friends began to laugh.

- "He got ya!" - One of the girls said.

- "Haha! He's got guts!" - The second said.

- "You are dead!" - The punk took hold of Minato's shirt. Yukari panicked and Junpei breathed hard. Minato was about to retort back when a deep voice was heard.

- "That's enough." - A boy wearing a maroon long coat said as he approached. Minato's eyes widened as he recognized him as Akihiko's friend from the hospital. - "They did not know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?"

- "Who do you think you are asshole? You want some too?" - The punk released Minato and went towards the newly arrived boy. He punched at him, but missed as the boy side stepped.

- "Tch. Do I have a choice?" - He deflected a punch with his left hand and then punched the punk directly to the stomach. As the punk kneeled, he headbutted him directly to the nose, making him fall on his back.

- "Aw shit!" - The punk moaned from the ground.

- "Damn you Aragaki Shinjiro!" - The first punk cursed. - "You are from Gekkou too right? Aren't ya? I though ye were one of us!"

- "What gave you that idea? I do not remember swearing a blood oath" - Shinjiro glared at them.

- "You son of a bitch! You crossed the line! Think ye going home alive?" - The punk on the floor yelled as he covered his bloody nose.

- "Sure do. What makes you think I will not?" - The cap wearing teen smirked. - "Wanna give it a try?"

- "Uh... screw it!" - The standing punk walked back.

- "Haha! What a pair of losers! Lets go Mai!" - One the girls said as he left laughing with her friend.

- "Ye bettel glow eyes on yel bac'..." - The bloodied teen said while holding his nose.

As they left, Junpei finally managed to recover his air. Standing up, he smirked. - "Oh man! Senpai, that was awesome!"

Shinjiro turned to glared at them - "You idiots! Get outta here! This place is not for you!" - He turned around to walk away.

- "Wait! We came here for a reason!" - Yukari yelled at him.

Shinjiro turned around. As the teens passed below a street lamp his eyes lit up on recognition. - "I remember you... you three were at the hospital. You went to see Aki..." - He approached them. - "Did he tell you to come here?"

- "He did not. We came here ourselves." - Minato answered. - "We wanted to investigate something."

- "Investigate? Let me guess. Its about that angry spirit." - Shinjiro sat on some steps.

- "Uh yeah... how did you know?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Easy to guess. This place is where those girls used to hang out. I heard some guys were asking around Gekkoukan about them. Never would have guessed it was you." - Shinjiro glared at them. - "They were very noisy. Every night they would talk shit about all the things they would do to a girl named Fuuka..."

The three teens were completely surprised at the revelation. - "Fuuka? You mean Yamagishi Fuuka from 2-E? They were picking on her?" - Junpei asked.

- "Indeed. That is why people are saying its Yamagishi's spirit that did it. I heard its all over the net as well." - The older teen said.

- "Yamagishi's spirit? Wait! What do you mean by that?" - Yukari asked.

- "You guys seriously do not know? This Yamagishi girl may be dead. She has not been home in over a week. Do you not go to school? How can you not know about this?" - Shinjiro was honestly surprised at their ignorance.

- "Are you serious? I thought she was out sick... but missing?" - Junpei looked completely shocked.

- "Guess we spent too much time dwelling on the rumors to see that... heck... I am on the Student Council but have not heard of this..." - Minato sighed. - "You think Akihiko or Kirijo-Senpai knew?"

- "Tch... if its Mitsuru... she probably knew and remained silent." - Shinjiro mumbled between teeth. Minato was surprised at his words, but decide to not question him. Yukari did not seem to have heard him.

- "So much for the angry spirit story... Ekoda-sensei is the homeroom teacher of 2-E... you guys think he knew?" - Yukari said.

As the teen discussed between each other, Shinjiro watched them with a frown on his face. Sudden understanding came to him as he whispered to himself. - "I get it Aki... still trying to make up for the past huh? It's you who can not let go..." He stood up.

- "Huh? Did you say something?" - Junpei asked.

- "Nothing. That is all I know. Satisfied?" - Shinjiro turned around.

- "Yes! Thank you!" - Junpei bowed.

- "Thank you Aragaki-Senpai." - Minato said.

- "Yes. You totally helped us out! You are very kind!" - Yukari said and the older teen glared at her.

- "Huh?" - Shinjiro's glare intensified.

- "Uh... nothing..." - Yukari sweatdropped. - "Never mind..."

- "Whatever. Do not come here again. Understood?" - Shinjiro walked away.

The teens decided it was enough excitement for a night and walked back to the dorm. Upon arriving, Akihiko questioned them if they were going to Tartarus that night. Upon seeing their nervousness he made them spat it out. He was not pleased on what they had decided to do on their own and scolded them lightly. Of course... when Mitsuru found out she had been more harsh upon her scolding. In the end, they decided to skip Tartarus. Despite their irresponsible actions, Akihiko recognized their efforts and stopped Mitsuru's scolding, by distracting her with what they had discovered. Mitsuru was not pleased. She was the Student Council President and such vital information had not been given to her. It seemed the faculty had covered Fuuka's disappearance. She promised to investigate it. Akihiko supposed Shinji knew about it because he used to hang out on such alley. A fast investigation on the net revealed that Fuuka's rumor was not naming her directly. It just mentioned the ghost belonged to the bullied girl. While the teens discussed their findings, the Dark Hour hit. Deciding to call it a night, they went to sleep to their respective rooms.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, Teacher's Lounge - Lunchtime -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

Minato, Yukari and Junpei walked inside the Teacher's Lounge with the intention of questioning Ekoda-sensei's silence regarding Yamagishi Fuuka's situation. As they feared, the girl had been absent from school again. Her classmates seemed to believe she was out sick. None of them really suspected she was the girl referred on several of the ghost story rumors. As the entered, they were surprised to see Mitsuru already there cornering Ekoda-sensei. One of the bully girls, as Yukari pointed out, sat nervously besides them.

- "Ekoda-sensei. For the last time. I wish to know why I was not informed about the situation regarding Yamagishi." - The red head glared at the teacher, who remained silent.

- "No! I never thought things would turn out like this! Yamagishi..." - The tanned girl trembled.

Turning towards the scared girl, Mitsuru glared at her. - "Speak. What did you do to her?"

- "Hold on Kirijo-san! This is not an interrogation!." - He turned to the girl. - "Moriyama-san, you do not have to say anything if you do not want to. You would not want to give her the wrong idea." - The man said.

- "She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time... Then I realized... she is an honor student, but deep inside, she is the same as us... So I perfectly knew what buttons to push... We were just messing with her too! May 28th... We took her to the gym... and locked the door from outside..." - The girl, Moriyama Natsuki, explained.

- "Wha? You locked her in?" - Junpei nearly shouted.

- "Since there was the termite infestation no one really went to the gym's warehouse... so no one noticed that the door was locked... the night of the 29th Maki went alone at night. She suddenly got afraid that we would get in trouble if Yamagishi committed suicide... but she never came back... and the next morning..." - Natsuki explained.

- "She was found by the gate." - Yukari said and Natsuki nodded through her nervous wreak.

- "That night I went to free her... the door was still locked... but she was not there... We all freaked out. We looked for her but could not find her... and the next day... both Rima and Haruna ended up like Maki!" - She sobbed. - "I was afraid!".

- "I see..." - Mitsuru looked disgusted. Glancing at Ekoda, she looked more disgusted. - "Ekoda-sensei... all this time you attributed Yamagishi's absence to illness... But in fact, she was missing. You must have been aware of that. What was your intention?"

- "I was just thinking about the students of course!" - He defended himself - "You children may not understand it, but we teachers have to consider the future of all those involved!"

- "You mean... you chose not to report this to the police for 'the good of the class'?" - Ekoda said.

- "It...it was in her best interest! I would not want her records to be stained for something like this! Her parents agree!" - The professor rambled.

- "So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher? How despicable!" - Mitsuru glared down at the professor. - "The Director will hear about this."

Ekoda gasped as he sat down. - "I... I was just..." - He glanced around and saw disgusted and disappointed faces among his faculty members. It seems they were not aware either. The cover of the second and third incidents had happened because of Ekoda's insistence.

- "Your friends... did you notice anything strange about them before their accidents?" - Mitsuru asked Natsuki.

- "They... they all claimed they were hearing voices... calling them..." - She trembled.

- "Oh man... the ghost..." - Junpei stated.

- "Stop that..." - Minato said.

- "Senpai... could it have been...?" - Yukari whispered. Mitsuru motioned them to approach and they began to speak on lowered voices.

- "Is is them... no doubt about it. Until now... there was no way of knowing how or why people without the potential are conscious during the Dark Hour... but its that voice. It draws them in. It is not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize. They are targeting humans. Shadows are the enemies of mankind." - Mitsuru said and the other three nodded. Walking to Natsuki, she addressed the girl. - "Stay at our dorm tonight. Its the safest place." - Natsuki nodded at Mitsuru's offer. - "If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And do not leave the dorm. No matter what. If you manage that, you should be fine. Yamagishi shall be fine as well." - She walked away and motioned the three teens to follow. Outside the Faculty room, she spoke to them. - "We will meet after school at the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation."

- "Tonight?" - Junpei's eyes grew wide.

- "We will rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right... she is still inside the school." - She left.

- "What did she mean with that?" - Junpei questioned the other two.

Both Minato and Yukari had a wild idea of what Mitsuru was thinking. Neither told Junpei though, for they were engrossed on their own thoughts.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room - After School -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

Minato and Mitsuru staid behind as the other members of the Student Council left. A few minutes passed when the door opened allowing Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari inside. Yukari locked the door and sat besides Minato.

- "All set." - Yukari said.

- "Tonight we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective will be to rescue Yamagishi Fuuka." - Mitsuru proclaimed directly to the point.

- "I don't get it. Is she still inside the school somewhere?" - Junpei asked.

- "Think about it Junpei... if she was locked inside..." - Minato said.

- "At night... when this place..." - Yukari continued.

- "Huh? I still don't get it." - Junpei blinked and the group sighed.

- "What they are trying to say is... she wandered inside Tartarus." - Akihiko proclaimed.

- "Exactly." - Mitsuru nodded.

- "What? For real?" - Junpei cringed.

- "But... if she fell into Tartarus... she has been there for more than 10 days already..." - Yukari looked fearful.

- "Not necessarily." - Akihiko interrupted. - "We can not jump into conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour... what happens the rest of the day? We have always left before the Dark Hour ended."

- "Now that you mention it..." - Yukari looked thoughtful.

- "Its only a theory... but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus." - The boxer suggested.

- "I get it... you mean to say that even if ten days have passed for us... it is possible only ten hours have passed for her?" - Minato asked and Akihiko nodded. - "She may still be alive..."

- "Wow! Ya really think so? But... the Dark Hour is brutal! We barely handle an hour as a team... how's she gonna handle ten?" - Junpei looked pessimistic.

- "That is true... even if she was alive... we might not be able to find her... I mean... we went to Tartarus two days after she was locked in... and we did not see any clue of anyone else being inside there. Senpai did not detect her presence either." - Yukari cringed.

- "And are we just going to let her die then?" - Akihiko yelled while punching the desk. - "I have an idea. Lets enter Tartarus the same way she did. Lets wait for the Dark Hour while inside the Gym's Warehouse. That is the quickest way."

- "Will that work?" - Minato asked.

- "Honestly? I have my reservations. If something goes wrong... all of us could end up lost on Tartarus. But..." - Mitsuru was interrupted by Akihiko.

- "I will not stand by and do nothing if there is a chance to save her. I would never forgive myself. If you guys do not want to go, I shall go alone." - The boxer punched his own left hand.

- "Senpai?" - Yukari questioned Mitsuru. Junpei and Minato also looked at the red head, expecting her answer.

Mitsuru looked each of her companions in the eyes, one by one. Sighing, she replied. - "Alright... We are aware of the risks, but we can not just leave her there."

- "I agree. And we will not know until we try." - Yukari replied.

- "Cool! In that case we need to sneak into the school." - Junpei grinned. - "And I know just the way to do so!" - He unlocked the door and left.

- "We will probably need to seek a way to enter the Gym's Warehouse as well. For now, lets just return to the dorm while we prepare to return an hour before the Dark Hour arrives. We should probably take Moriyama-san with us as well." - Mitsuru said and the group nodded before dispersing.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room - Evening -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

Junpei, Minato and Akihiko played some poker as Mitsuru paced the room with her cellphone on her ear. As Junpei declared himself the winner, Yukari entered the room and locked the door. She sighed when her eyes fell on the grinning Junpei. She sat besides Akihiko, who looked shocked at having lost.

- "I left Moriyama-san in the middle room at the girl's floor. The one besides mine. She still seems a bit out of it." - Yukari informed.

- "I do not know if she feels guilty or is just afraid..." - Minato contemplated.

- "My guess? She's afraid of the reper... repercu... the consequence!" - Junpei blushed as the others snickered. Their snickers died down as they heard Mitsuru sigh.

- "You okay Mitsuru?" - Akihiko asked the red head.

- "I can not contact the Chairman." - She said as she closed he cellphone.

- "I guess we will handle it ourselves then?" - Yukari asked.

- "There is one problem... without the Chairman's help... I do not know how we can enter the school." - Mitsuru stated.

- "No need to worry!" - Junpei gained the attention of the group. - "I've got it all set to go!"

- "Set to go...? An explosive?" - Mitsuru chuckled. - "Alright. I will let you handle this." - She stood up and left the room, followed by Akihiko.

- "...An explosive...? For real?" - Yukari blinked.

- "...Nah... All I did was unlock a door..." - Junpei sweatdropped.

- "How come she accepted the idea of an 'explosive' so fast?" - Minato pointed out and the three sweatdropped more.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan High, ****Classroom - Half an hour before Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

The group of five entered through an emergency exit Junpei had opened earlier in the day. They proceeded, in silence, towards the nearest classroom. Junpei was grinning through all the way.

- "See! We got in with no problem! Man, I'm a genius!" - He bragged.

- "Is that really something to brag about?" - Yukari grumbled.

- "So, you unlocked it earlier? Très bien!" - Mitsuru approved of Junpei's idea.

- "We really have no time for compliments Mitsuru." - Akihiko said as he began to discuss their actions with the red head.

- "What is the big deal anyway?" - Yukari asked Minato, who shrugged in response.

- "Tray Ben? Whose that?" - Junpei looked confused.

- "Can we at least turn on the lights?" - Yukari fidgeted on her place.

- "Aw Yuka-tan! You scared?" - Junpei playfully mocked.

- "No!... Stupei..." - Yukari glared at the teen.

- "Stop calling me that!" - Junpei spat back.

- "Quiet you two! Its better we leave them off. We do not want anyone to find us here." - Akihiko stated.

- "I do not like sneaking around in the dark..." - Yukari grumbled while massaging her arms. Minato placed his hand over her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

- "First, we need to find the Gym's Warehouse key. Akihiko and I shall check the Janitor's room. You three will check the Faculty Office. After that, we will meet in the main hallway, understood?" - Mitsuru explained their course of action.

- "The Faculty Office huh? Hey... maybe we'll find some test questions!" - Junpei laughed in excitement.

- "Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office too... it sounds interesting." - Akihiko grinned.

- "Are you perhaps planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely executed." - Mitsuru darkly glared at the two teens. Minato and Yukari simply stepped away from them, before Mitsuru's wrath would catch them as well.

- "It...it was a joke! I'd never do something like that!" - Junpei nervously laughed.

- "Come on Mitsuru... lighten up a bit!" - The silver haired teen began to sweat.

- "Fine. Let us head over to the Janitor's room. Iori! You coming with us." - Mitsuru ordered and both teens followed.

- "So its just us, huh?" - Yukari sighed. - "Lets just... get over it, okay?"

Slowly, the teens walked through the hall glancing around. Minato could easily guess the girl was completely nervous so, in order to try and get her to relax, he suddenly took hold of her left hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She was surprised at his action and thanked whoever was listening that the hall was dark in order to hide her blush. - "Thanks..." - She whispered. Upon reaching the stairs, Minato released her hand.

- "Lets go quietly." - He whispered and she nodded.

As they reached the lobby they stopped stiff as footsteps could be heard approaching. - "You hear that!" - Yukari whispered. - "There is someone here!" - She panicked.

As the footsteps became more clear and a flashlight could be seen, Minato pulled Yukari towards him. They hid behind the pillar besides the stairs, while tightly pressing themselves to the other, in order to fit behind the narrow pillar. Yukari's face flushed as Minato's scent reached her nostrils. Minato just hoped that a certain anatomy of himself remained down. A minute later, the security guard, owner of the flashlight, had disappeared through the main entrance.

- "Th...that was close..." - Yukari stuttered as she jumped away from Minato.

- "Yeah..." - Minato watched to the other way, embarrassed.

They remained in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, neither of them knowing what to say. As Yukari opened her mouth to speak, she jumped in fright as a sudden ring went off. - "Ah!" - She placed a hand over her beating heart. - "Haha... my cellphone... why now?" - She grumbled at the received message. - "Spam... figures..." - The girl sighed. - "Sorry about that... it took me by surprise..."

- "Me too... do not worry..." - Minato answered. - "Listen... about what happened before..."

- "Do not say it..." - Yukari interrupted. - "Its fine... really... it was the only thing we could do..." - She laughed nervously. - "No harm done? Ne? Lets just forget about it..." - She turned around and walked to the hall where the Faculty Office stood.

- (But I can not forget that feeling...) - Minato sighed as he followed the girl. Soon, both teens entered the Faculty Office and began to search in the dark.

- "Hey... I found some keys. But... its so dark I can not read this..." - She squeezed her eyes. - "Can you?" - She offered the keys to Minato. Theirs hands touched as she placed the keys on his stretched hand. She blushed once more. Minato did not notice thanks to the darkness. Either way... he was fighting a blush himself.

- "Lets see... Library... Teacher's Bathroom... Roof... Morgue... Observa... wait what?" - Minato stopped.

- "Mo...morgue?" - Yukari panicked.

- "Wait... its says Infirmary on the other side... damn Edogawa..." - Minato grumbled.

- "Well... with his reputation... it does sound like a morgue..." - Yukari laughed lightly.

- "Here it is. Gym." - Minato took the key out.

- "You have good eyes Minato-kun." - She praised him. - "Lets get to the main hallway. We need to meet the others soon. The Dark Hour is about to begin." - She said and Minato followed her.

Reaching the main hallway, they saw the rest of the SEES expecting them. They all looked thoughtful. Upon seeing them, Mitsuru questioned them. - "Did you find it? We could not find anything."

- "Sure did." - Yukari lifted the key.

- "Ya know... I heard a scream that sounded familiar." - Junpei smirked. Yukari's eyes widened and she looked away, blushing. - "Woah! You actually did? I was just kidding!"

- "You want to make something of it?" - Yukari glared.

- "Leave her alone Junpei. We all are nervous." - Minato stated.

- "Keep it down!" - Akihiko scolded. - "We have the key, so we need to move!"

- "We will divide into teams. Three of you will wait inside the Gym in order to enter Tartarus and look for Yamagishi. Myself and one another will remain outside. Once the Dark Hour begins, I will begin scanning for her and will inform you if I find her." - Mitsuru explained.

- "Well, I am going." - Akihiko declared. - "And you should come as well Minato. So you can take the lead."

- "Then I will be the third..." - Yukari was saying, but Junpei interrupted.

- "Wait a second! Remember how I screwed on the Monorail's operation? I wanna make up for it. Gimme a chance to go!" - He begged Mitsuru and Akihiko.

- "Oh, come on! It is not always about YOU! Besides, its not like you 'accidentally' screwed up!" - Yukari complained. - "And we have already entered Tartarus several times after that!"

- "Alright Junpei, you can be the third." - Akihiko stated. Yukari seemed surprised at his decision and pouted.

- "Sweat! Thanks!" - Junpei grinned.

- "What is wrong Yukari? You do not want to stay behind with Mitsuru?" - The boxer asked.

- "Um... not... its fine... really..." - She sighed.

- "It is almost time. Lets retrieve your weapons from the motorcycle and commence the operation." - Mitsuru ordered. The group walked in silence towards the school gate, being careful of not seeing the security guard once more. Junpei asked about how come the guards did not get caught up on Tartarus as well. None had a definite answer, but supposed it was because they usually roam outside the school. A few minutes later, the three males held their weapons ready. Glancing at his watch, Minato saw that the Dark Hour would begin in just two more minutes. Nodding at each other, they left.

- "Be careful." - Yukari told them. Minato nodded in answer.

- "Likewise." - Minato said as they entered the Gym. Akihiko shouted at him and the three sprinted at the Warehouse. Hastily opening it, they jumped inside just as the ground began to rumble. Tartarus was emerging... the Dark Hour had began anew.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Empty Room - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

Natsuki sat all alone on the bed of the room the Takeba girl had left her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as her soul felt full of guilt.

- "In the end... I am all alone huh?" - She sighs. - "And what is up with the sudden cold?" - She hugged her arms close. - "Am I imaging things? Why does everything look green suddenly? Green... just like Yamagishi's hair..."

A sudden buzz began to fill her ears and Natsuki pressed her hands above them. - "No! I do not want to hear it!" - Her eyes suddenly became grey.

- "Its calling me..." - She said in an empty voice as she stood up.

* * *

**- Tartarus First Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

Mitsuru furiously typed on the special computer in her bike. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she worked. Yukari hugged her arms nervously. Ten minutes had already passed since the boys had entered Tartarus and they still had not been able to contact them. Mitsuru's power has not locating neither them nor Fuuka. The bike's GPS was not working well either.

- "Nothing yet?" - Yukari asked.

- "Negative. I still can not connect with any of them. And this thing is set up to maximum already..." - Mitsuru grumbled.

Yukari seemed at a loss at the situation. She also felt uncomfortable about being alone with the red head. She had not been like this ever since the day Minato arrived at the dorm the past April. Ever since he had arrived, she had been hanging out with either him, Junpei or Akihiko. One of the reasons she felt excited when she learnt that another girl may have joined them. There was something about Mitsuru she did not like... and could not help but feel uncomfortable around her.

- "Oh yeah... Moriyama-san... I hope she is okay at the dorm..." - Yukari said.

- "Unfortunately, no place is safe during the Dark Hour. But we could not bring her here, and one of us staying behind with her was out of the question." - Mitsuru replied without tearing her sight away from the monitor.

- "Yeah... I guess..." - Yukari grumbled. As Mitsuru kept silent, the brunette sighed. - (I just hope they are okay... and that they find Yamagishi...)

The two girls were surprised when a loud buzz began to sound through the bike's computer. - '_Hey Mit...ru... can y... ear... me?' _- Akihiko's voice was barely heard. Yukari learnt that Mitsuru connected her power through her computer, allowing her to hear the reception that would normally be heard only on Mitsuru's mind.

- "This is Mitsuru. I can hardly hear you. Though thanks to it I have located your position. You are higher than I expected. You are between the 50th and 60th floors. You are barely in communication range... is everybody alright?"

- '_...do not know... We ... separat... Jus... nd Junp... rrently see... nato.' - _The connection broke.

- "Akihiko! Akihiko!" - Mitsuru punched the bike in frustration.

- "They are that high? And... if I understood that right... Minato-kun is not with them." - She pressed her palms together, linking her fingers. - "I am starting to get worried..."

Mitsuru watched her as the girl closed her eyes in fright. Sighing, she began to type once more, trying to reestablish the lost connection once more. At least this time she knew where to seek.

* * *

**- Tartarus Unidentified Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

The place was fuzzy as Minato looked around. Fog seemed to envelop everywhere he looked. Trying to glance through the fog, the only thing barely visible was the green grass around his bare tiny feet. Tiny? Hearing noise, Minato glanced to his right, where he heard approaching light footsteps on the grass. A tiny girl.

- "Onii-chan! This were you where!" - The blue haired tiny girl said. Minato could see she was smiling... but her face... he could not see it. It was out of focus. - "Onii-chan?" - The girl questioned.

Minato tried to reach for her when he felt his side being poked. Opening his eyes suddenly, Minato saw a cupid-like Shadow poking its arrow on his left. Panicking, Minato punched the creature between the eyes. The cupid-like Shadow began to snarled at him in rage and Minato stood up. His back was pressing towards a wall. He cursed as he saw four other cupid-like Shadows emerging.

- "This is bad..." - Minato cursed. He still felt a bit dizzy after what had happened. Upon entering Tartarus through the 'back door' he felt the world spinning until he hit his head. Glancing around, he noticed he was alone. - "What to do...?" -

- '_Hee hoo! The Master is in trouble Hee Hoo!" - _A squeaky voice said in Minato's mind, making him blink. It felt cold.

- '_He he... Can not let that happen, right Frosty?" - _A second voice said. This time it felt warm.

- '_You know the drill, right Master? Call Pyro and me!' - _The image of Jack Frost and Pyro Jack standing side by side reached Minato's mind. Understanding the intention of his Persona's, he smirked.

- "Jack Brothers!" - Minato shot his evoker twice. A curtain seemed to materialize out of nowhere and when it opened, both Pyro Jack and Jack Frost stood in front of him. A tiny microphone seemed to manifest between them.

- 'So Pyro! Do you know why did Ghoul cross the road?' - Jack Frost said in a squeaky voice.

- 'I dunno Frosty! Why?' - Pyro Jack questioned.

- 'To reach Jeff and Vinny in the Endurance Run! Hee Hoo!" - Jack Frost answered.

Both Jack's then posed in expectation. The five cupid Shadows fell on their backs, stupefied. Minato's eyes rose in surprise. That had been surprisingly effective. Stupid... but effective. - "Thanks guys..." - He said as the Jack Brothers began to return to his mind. - "But before you go Jack Frost... Mabufu!" - The five cupids were destroyed.

Hearing the noise of more Shadows, Minato took hold of his discarded sword and ran away from the room. Passing through a long hallway he spotted the stairs. Running faster towards it, he did not have enough caution nor time to stop as he crashed head on with something. Taking hold of his evoker, he pointed towards his temple when he heard a voice telling him to stop.

- "Its us Minato!" - Akihiko stopped him. Minato sighed in relief as he saw Akihiko. Junpei was caressing a bloody nose.

- "Sorry about that..." - He apologized and called Jack Frost out once more, casting Dia on Junpei.

- "No problemo..." - Junpei accepted the help to stand up.

- "Well... at least we are together again. We should probably move on though. If my estimation is accurate... twenty minutes have passed since the Dark Hour began. Time is short." - Akihiko stated and the other nodded.

- "Lets go up the stairs." - Junpei suggested.

Minato stopped in the middle of the stairs as Junpei and Akihiko continued on. He could not shake the image of the blue haired girl he had dreamed off. - "Who was she?"

- "Good evening. I see you found your friends." - A familiar voice said. Minato rapidly turned around to see the mysterious black haired boy.

- "You?" - Minato blinked.

- "This is the first time we have spoken out of your room. Is it not wonderful?" - The kid smiled.

- "Why are you here?" - Minato questioned.

- "I told you before. I am always with you. But tonight we do not have much time to talk. For tonight you must face an ordeal... you should hurry. She is waiting for you. You will need her. For now... I will leave. I hope we can chat again." - The boy disappeared.

- "Tch..." - Minato grumbled. - (She... huh? Yamagishi... or the girl from my dream? Whoever that was... nah... probably just my imagination... right?) - He felt confused.

As the teen emerged on the next floor, he stopped upon seeing both Akihiko and Junpei holding a hand to their temples. He was about to question them when he felt a voice resonating through his mind. It was much clearer than any of the connections Mitsuru had done before. - '_Who is there? Are you human?'_

- "What was that?" - Minato asked as the buzz disappeared.

- "I do not know. We should probably just move on." - Akihiko answered. - "We need to find the girl."

- "We can't contact Senpai either. And this buzz..." - Junpei grumbled.

The three ran through the floor. They could not locate Fuuka in any of the halls. Several Maya looking Shadows tried to attack them, but they were destroyed by their combined efforts. Junpei was jealous to learn Minato could cast Maragi, whereas he could only do its single target version. He soon forgot about it when he found out his Persona, Hermes, was better at Physical skills than any of Minato's Personae. Akihiko simply pummeled the Shadow that stood in front of him.

As they reached a new set of stairs, the buzz returned to their minds. - '_Is someone there...? Please... answer me...'_

- "Man... I am feeling sick..." - Junpei kneeled.

- "We should not enter Tartarus that way... ever again..." - Akihiko breathed hard.

- "Agree..." - Minato said.

- "What I wanna know is... wazzup with that voice?" - Junpei asked them.

- "Are you there? Are you human?" - The voice said again.

- "That voice again!" - Junpei grumbled. - "Wait! Wasn't that on my mind this time?"

- "Over there!" - Minato pointed to their left. A young green haired girl popped her head from behind a corner.

- "Yamagishi Fuuka?" - Akihiko approached the girl. Her eyes widened as she emerged from the corner. Several tears could be seen flowing from her eyes as she ran towards them. Crashing unto Akihiko's chest, she began to sob.

- "I was so scared..." - Fuuka cried.

- "Wow! You are alive! That's awesome! Never fear! Junpei's here!" - Junpei smirked.

- "Junpei... do not scare her. She went through a lot. Do not say things like that." - Minato scolded his friend. Junpei opened his mouth to retort, but did not do so as he understood what he had said.

- "We are glad you are okay. Its fine now. Come with us..." - Akihiko said as he tried his best to calm down the girl. His face was flushed in embarrassment. He was never good with girls.

- "Sorry and... thank you..." - Fuuka said as she stepped away from Akihiko. Minato offered her his handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

- "Well... it looks we made the right decision." - Akihiko stated. - "Mitsuru, can you hear me?" - He pressed a finger to his ear. - "Tch... the connection is still dead..."

- "Where are we? What is this place? I was at school and then..." - Fuuka began to question them.

- "We will explain later. For now... we need to find a Golden Device." - Minato told her. - "Have you seen one around here?" - She shook her head. - "Damn..."

- "Hey! Are ya hurt or something? Have ya run into any monster?" - Junpei questioned the girl, glancing her from above to below.

Fuuka blushed as Junpei checked her out. - "Monsters? So there ARE strange creatures in here... so far I have managed to avoid them..."

- "For real? How is that possible?" - Akihiko asked.

- "Umm... it is hard to describe... but... I can sort of tell where they are..." - Fuuka played with her index fingers.

- "Whaddya mean? Are ya psychic?" - Junpei asked.

- "Akihiko... maybe her power is...?" - Minato suggested.

- "Yeah. Its like Mitsuru's. Maybe even stronger. Mitsuru's persona is more battle-oriented." - Akihiko mumbled.

- "Persona...?" - Fuuka asked.

- "It will be explained. For now... hold on to this." - Akihiko took a second Evoker out of his red vest.

- "Ah! This is..." - The petite girl looked frightened.

- "Its not a real gun. Think of it as a lucky charm." - Minato addressed her.

- "Right. Please take it. We need to get out of here." - Akihiko said.

The group of four began to run, seeking the Golden Device. Strangely enough, no Shadows passed through their tracks. Turning around a corner, they stopped as they found themselves on an open balcony. - "Whoa! Now this is new" - Junpei stated, dumbfounded. - "Hey! Check out the moon! I've never seen it so bright!"

- "Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. Of course... the same thing can be said about humans." - Akihiko stated.

- "That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings." - Junpei smirked.

- "Shadows?" - Fuuka questioned Minato. He was about to answer the girl when Junpei questioned him.

- "Hey... was it not a full moon the night we went to the monorail?" - The cap wearing teen asked.

- "It was?" - Akihiko spun around, surprised.

- "Uh yeah... I think so... why?" - Junpei blinked.

- "Minato! Did you see the moon the day the dorm was attacked back in April?" - The older teen asked.

- "It was full... oh damn... you think?" - Minato cringed.

- "God damn it!" - Akihiko cursed. - "Come in Mitsuru! Can you hear me?" - He tried to contact the red head again.

- '_Aki..ko...' - _The connection was established. Fuuka nearly jumped in fright as the heavily interrupted voice reached her mind. - _'Be ca...ful... Shado...' - _ The connection died again.

- "Mitsuru! Mitsuru! Shit!" - Akihiko cursed. - "Lets move!"

- "Wha wha? What did I miss?" - Junpei asked.

- "It must be THEM! If my guess is right... they come every full moon! We need to hurry!" - He ran with the other three following behind.

- "Something powerful is approaching us..." - Fuuka told them. - "And... I can feel that Device you spoke off around the corner!" -

- "Whoa? For real? Then that thing is here?" - Junpei asked.

- "Can you try and feel the ground below?" - Minato panted as he ran.

- "I can... feel something strong below too... and two humans..." - Fuuka answered. - "Its not really clear... its really far away..."

- "What do we do?" - Junpei asked.

- "We go down. Whatever is here... Its not our priority. We need to help Yukari and Kirijo-Senpai." - Minato declared and the group nodded.

- "Kirijo-Senpai? The School Council President? And Yukari... you mean Takeba Yukari-san?" - Fuuka asked. When Minato nodded she closed her eyes. - "Yes... its them... the presences I feel downstairs..."

They arrived at the Golden Device and activated it. As they disappeared... a chain suddenly crashed on it, breaking it in half. The Shadow screamed in rage.

* * *

**- Tartarus First Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 08, 2009 -**

As Minato's group suddenly materialized on the first floor, they were surprised to see Yukari and Mitsuru on the floor. Mitsuru's bike was broken in half and smoke rose from it. Minato ran towards Yukari, intending to aid the brunette, while Akihiko sought Mitsuru. Junpei remained behind with a shocked Fuuka.

- "What in the world?" - Fuuka's mouth fell open.

- "Two of them? Shit." - Akihiko cursed. He spotted Mitsuru in the clutches off a Shadow.

In front of the teens stood two imponent looking Shadows. The one on their left had a fat black body covered in metal. It had long and slim blue legs, arms and neck. A white cape fell from its back while a scepter rested on one of its hands. It had a white Maya looking mask. It was easily three meters tall. The second Shadow, the one on the right, was more menacing looking. Its long black torso held a red cross through it. Its shoulders and hips were enveloped in some kind of royal garb. It held a mighty sword in a hand. A purple maya like mask rested on its head. It was taller than the first, easily reaching the five meters. This one was the one holding Mitsuru.

- "You okay?" - Minato asked Yukari.

- "Ugh... nothing is working... be careful..." - She groaned.

The enormous Shadows walked towards them, making the ground tremble on each step. Minato lifted Yukari bridal style and took her to safety. The girl did not had time to complain as the creatures approached them.

- "Shit! They look pissed!" - Junpei cursed.

The Shadows attention was suddenly draw upon a new target. The group's eyes widened upon seeing Natsuki entering through Tartarus' main entrance. They cackled as the girl began to walk towards the teens.

- "Why is she here?" - Yukari questioned as Minato lowered her besides the wall.

- "Run you fool!" - Akihiko yelled but Natsuki ignored him.

- "Fuuka..." - Natsuki said in a drown voice. She suddenly fell on her knees,

- "Moriyama-san!" - Fuuka ran towards the girl. Before anyone could react, the massive sword of the tallest Shadow fell upon the two girls. Fuuka tackled Natsuki out of the way. - "You need to get out of here! Its dangerous!"

- "Fuuka... I... I wanted to tell you... I... I am sorry!" - Natsuki began to cry.

- "Shit!" - Junpei cursed as he took hold of his Evoker. The other teens began to do the same when they saw the staff wielding Shadow approach Fuuka. Before they could summon their Personae, Fuuka took out her own Evoker.

- "Wait! That is not a weapon!" - Akihiko shouted.

- 'I know' - Fuuka's voice resonated through all their minds. Mitsuru and Yukari were specially surprised.

Fuuka rose the Evoker to her head and pressed the barret of the gun to it. Closing her eyes, she began to pant. She did not understand why... but she felt this was what she should do. Opening her eyes, full of determination, she pressed the trigger, as the staff fell upon her. - "Persona!"

Wind began to course around Fuuka and Natsuki as a protective dome formed around them. The dome was in fact the lower half of the Persona that Fuuka had just summoned. A black skinned woman with long flowing blonde hair had appeared. Its face was red and it was wearing a long pink dress. Her lower half was a protective blue shield.

The Shadow's attack was blasted back as it impacted. It flew back and crashed upon its companion. The hit caused the tallest Shadow to release its hold on Mitsuru, who flew away. Akihiko ran at the sight and caught her before she could crash unto the floor. Gently lowering Mitsuru, both gaped at Fuuka.

- "You okay?" - Akihiko questioned the red head.

- "I will be... but be careful. Those Shadows are strong... and normal attack do not seem to work!" - Mitsuru cringed in pain. Akihiko saw her shirt was stained in blood.

- "Stay still! We will handle them and..." - Akihiko began to speak, but Fuuka's voice, on his mind, interrupted him.

- 'I can see...' - Fuuka exclaimed.

- "This voice!" - Mitsuru looked shocked.

- "Is her power... like Senpai's?" - Yukari breathed hard. Minato nodded at her.

- 'I can somehow... sense this monster's weakness...' - Fuuka stated.

- "For real!" - Junpei gaped at the girl.

The Shadows contemplated the being in front of them. They began to cackle, enraged.

- 'The Empress and the Emperor... yes... Empress weakness is strikes... while Emperor's weakness is Fire...' - Fuuka informed.

- "Just as I thought... her power is like yours Mitsuru. Except hers is completely support oriented." - Akihiko told Mitsuru.

- "I see... Yamagishi... please assist them..." - Mitsuru pleaded.

- 'I will do my best...' - Fuuka answered through the connection. - 'Me and Lucia.'

- "Please rest." - Minato whispered to Yukari as he gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

- "Be careful..." - The girl whispered back to him.

Taking hold of his sword, Minato ran with Junpei towards the tallest Shadow, identified as the Emperor. Akihiko went towards the Empress. The Emperor lifted its enormous sword and tried to cleave Akihiko, but the silver haired teen ducked in time and rolled forward. Jumping towards the fat Shadow, he unleashed a three strike boxing combo, making the Empress fall on its back. The Emperor tried to strike back, but yelled in pain as it was burned by the combined power of two Agi spells, courtesy of Pyro Jack and Hermes.

- "Sonic Punch!" - Akihiko yelled as he shot the Evoker, calling forth Polydeuces. It rammed a punch directly to the Empress' mask, cracking it.

- 'I... I can not believe I have this kind of power...' - Fuuka whispered. She blinked upon seeing her thoughts reached all the present. - 'Something is coming! Be careful!'

- "Paradigm shift..." - A grave voice resounded from both Shadows. The three SEES were thrown back several meters.

- "Like that will stop us!" - Junpei pressed the Evoker to his head once more. - "Agi!" - The group was shocked as it caused no damage upon the Emperor. - "What the hell?"

- 'Both have changed their properties! I need to scan them again! Give me some time!' - Fuuka informed them.

Seeing his punch caused no damage upon the Empress, Akihiko jumped back, barely avoiding the falling scepter. For all size the Shadow had... they were not fast enough. Although their shifting attributes was completely annoying. He now understood why neither Mitsuru nor Yukari could damage them. Raising his Evoker, he shot a Zio directly to the other opponent. It fell back.

Junpei, noticing what Akihiko did grinned. His grin disappeared as he saw the Empress reaching to strike Akihiko. He summoned Hermes when he saw Ice, from Minato, hitting the Shadow. The spell did not cause any damage and their Senpai did not have time to move away. Ordering Hermes to strike, the Persona Cleaved at the Shadow, making it fall hard.

- 'Yes! You found their new weakness! The Empress nullifies all magic attributes, but it only managed to protect itself from strikes! Slashes still work! The Emperor's weakness always lies on magic though! He casted protection towards Fire and Wind! Only Ice and Thunder are effective!' - Fuuka informed. Yukari was honestly surprised at the girl. It was her first battle and she was doing great.

- 'Ohrya!' - Junpei jumped towards the Empress, aided by Akihiko's hand who impulsed him up. Swinging his All-Purpose Sword (courtesy of Tanaka's Amazing Commodities) he slashed its head off. It disappeared in dust. The Emperor rose its sword and went to strike Junpei while he was falling. Bracing for the worst, the teen closed his eyes when a loud crash was heard. Rolling on the ground, Junpei saw Orpheus holding the sword back with its harp.

As Orpheus disappeared, Akihiko shot a Zio spell over the Emperor, making it fall once more. Minato felt a sudden surge of power passing through Jack Frost and chose its aid next. - "Bufula!" - A new and stronger version of the ice spell shot forward. Shards of ice formed above the fallen emperor. The fell on its body impaling it in several areas. It roared in pain before a last shard broke on its face. It disappeared in dust.

As the group panted, Lucia's form disappeared, leaving behind Fuuka and Natsuki. - "Is it over...?" - The green haired girl panted.

- "Do not worry. It is..." - Akihiko cleaned the sweat away.

- "Fuuka... you..." - Natsuki gaped at the group.

- "Are you alright?" - Fuuka kneeled besides the bully, surprising everybody.

- "Yeah..." - Natsuki sniffed.

- "Thank goodness..." - Fuuka said as he head began to spin. Her eyes closed as she fell forward, directly into Natsuki's arms.

- "Fuuka!" - The girl was honestly surprised.

- "Do not worry. She is just exhausted." - Mitsuru stood up, aided by Akihiko. Minato was already helping Yukari up.

- "Fuuka... Fuuka..." - Natsuki sobbed as he hugged the unconscious girl tightly.

- "Mitsuru... where did those two Shadows appear from?" - Akihiko questioned.

- "From outside... just like the previous times..." - The red head answered.

- "I see... there is a lot of things we need to discuss about them though..." - The silver haired teen said.

- "I agree... for now... we should go back to the dorm... the Dark Hour is almost over..." - Mitsuru sadly glanced at her ruined bike.

- "Umm... what are we going to do about Moriyama-san? She saw the Shadows, the Dark Hour and the Personae..." - Yukari questioned as Minato helped her walk. She had twisted her ankle before the guys had arrived to help.

- "Do not worry. She is not like us. She will not remember any of this. Without potential... she will not remember this even as a dream. The good news is she is safe now. Even though she heard the Shadow's call, with these two defeated... she should be fine now. Or so I hope." - The boxer said.

- "I will have her watched just in case..." - Mitsuru suggested and Akihiko nodded.

- "That does not seem fair you know? She is going to forget that Yamagishi saved her life..." - The brunette girl sadly pointed out.

- "I think she learnt her lesson." - Mitsuru said as they all saw Natsuki sobbing while holding Fuuka.

- "I am so sorry..." - Natsuki kept crying.

The group of five walked through the main entrance, leaving the Cursed Tower with just two minutes to spare. As the Dark Hour began to end, and Tartarus began to crumble down to its dormant state of Gekkoukan High, Natsuki's eyes closed as she fell unconscious. They allowed her to sleep besides Fuuka, while she still held the girl close. Junpei breathed in relief as the night came to an end. Mitsuru took out her cellphone and phoned Officer Kurosawa. Explaining the situation, she requested his assistance.

As the group rested, waiting for Kurosawa, Yukari fell asleep on Minato's shoulder. Fact that Junpei did not lose the chance to tease him about. Minato himself fell asleep minutes later, ignoring his friend. He felt good and no longer cared about his friend's teasing. In the few minutes that he slept, before Kurosawa arrived for them, Minato felt he had rested more than the whole last week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Persona**** 3: Memories of You**

Chapter 004

Started Chapter: 25-July-2009  
Finished Chapter: 06-December-2009  
First Post: 06-December-2009  
Last Edit: 10-May-2011

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores established rules from Persona Trinity Soul, but characters and several other rules from that story may appear.

* * *

Fast Author's Notes:

Due to the lenght of this chapter, it would be easier to open a review window and write your thoughts regarding the different scenes. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 00****4**

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Early Morning –  
- ****Tuesday June 09, 2009 –**

Minato's eyes opened as his alarm began to beep. Unwillingly, he slowly sat on the bed as he pressed a hand over the top of his head. Turning off the alarm clock he groaned at his lack of rest. He felt as if he had just closed his eyes. Despite of feeling somewhat rested the night previous, with his short nap while they waited for Kurosawa, the rest of the night had not brought rest to him. Several reasons had preoccupied his mind as soon as his head had hit his pillow.

- "Well... at least there was not Wonder Tartarus this time..." - He groaned as he let out a big yawn.

First of all, the sudden realization that the Full Moon had something to do with the appearance of this powerful shadows was disturbing. Their luck was either good or bad. Good because they had managed to save Yamagishi Fuuka. Minato did not want to think what could have happened to the girl if they had taken even one more day to discover she was trapped inside the wicked tower. Bad because they had confronted this two creatures unprepared. Fuuka's prompt support had been the deciding factor upon their victory.

Second of all, his Personae. Yet again he had managed to combine the power of two. Jack Frost and Pyro Jack. What confused Minato was the fact that the two _had _directly spoken to him this time. Never before he had spoken with his Personae. Not even with Orpheus. Until now, he had only seen, and felt, the intention of his Personae. He decided to consult with the others later.

Last of all, but not least, was Yukari. Through the night several things had happened that kept his mind on the girl. Hugging her close when they tried to not be discovered by the security guard came to mind. Correction... not hugging Minato had to correct himself... they were trying to hide, that is all. She even dismissed the action. But the boy could just not forget it. The feeling of her body against his gave him goosebumps. Minato found her nervousness, as she screamed over the beep of her cellphone or when they sought the 'Morgue' key (stupid Edogawa), very cute. Then, while they battled, he once more took her in his arms, as he tried to take her away from danger. To finish things with a bang... Yukari had fallen asleep on his shoulder as they waited for their Police friend.

Kenji's question came to mind. Was he attracted to Yukari? - "Tch... who am I kidding? I guess I am..." - Minato stood up and took out clean clothes from his closet. - "But... so what? Its not like she would feel the same..." - He murmured to himself as he opened the door of his room.

After a fast shower, Minato emerged from his room, ready for school. He intended to walk downstairs, to have some breakfast, when he heard a very faint curse from upstairs. Recognizing the voice as Yukari's, he decided to investigate. As he arrived to the third floor, he saw Yukari clumsily trying to bandage her bare right foot. Remembering the girl had twisted it the night before, as she and Mitsuru tried to fight the Shadows, he approached her.

- "Morning. Need help with that?" - Minato said. Yukari rose her head, surprised. Apparently she had not noticed the boy's presence.

- "Oh! Minato-kun... Morning." - She bit her lower lip. - "Well... yeah... if its no problem."

- "No problem at all. Let me see your foot." - He kneeled in front of the girl. He ignored the fact that Yukari immediately pressed her skirt, intending to cover herself. The girl blushed scarlet as soon as Minato's hands found themselves taking hold of her injured foot. - "Does it still hurt?"

- "N...no... its... its just a little sore..." - Yukari tried to keep the stutter away from her voice.

- "Do you still have some of that Icy-Hot cream? It would be better if I applied that before bandaging you." - He looked up to see her averting her face. - "I mean... it did wonders for my back..."

- "Its besides the bandages... under the band-aids... I honestly forgot about it..." - She whispered. - "Silly me..." - Yukari laughed nervously.

As Minato applied the soothing cream over Yukari's ankle, the girl voiced a question that had been on her mind since she woke up. - "Hey... Minato-kun..." - Seeing his eyes rising, Yukari continued. - "I was thinking... do you think Kirijo-Senpai saved Yamagishi-san because it was the right thing to do? Or was it because she is a Persona-user and we need her?"

- "I... hope so. I mean... I honestly do not know..." - Minato answered truthfully as his fingers continued to apply the cream on the girl's foot.

- "Yeah... I hope so too..." - She suppressed a shiver, caused by Minato's hands, and pouted. - "Sorry to bring that out of the blue... whether she joins us is up to her... I hope they do not pressure her..."

Minato cleaned the left over cream from his hands, in a towel, before taking hold of the bandages. - "Speaking of Yamagishi-san... is she okay? And what about Moriyama-san?" - The blue-haired teen asked as his gaze went towards the hallway. - "Are they sleeping?"

Yukari blinked upon his question. - "You did not notice?" -

- "Notice what?" - The boy blinked as he continued to apply the bandage.

- "Guess you were too tired yesterday. We all were. As soon as we arrived at the dorm, yesterday night, Kurosawa-san took them to the hospital. Kirijo-senpai and Akihiko-senpai went with him. They have not returned." - She said as Minato finished with her bandage.

- "For real?" - He stood up and sat besides her. - "I honestly did not notice... there were so many things on my mind..." - He scratched his head. - "How does it feel?"

- "I can relate. It was a crazy night." - She slipped her sock and shoe on and tested it. - "Its fine. Thanks!" - She turned around and smiled. Her smile died down as she found herself frozen on the spot. Her eyes slightly widened as she found her face very close to Minato's.

Minato, likewise, found himself frozen on the spot as soon as Yukari turned around. The previous thoughts that had plagued his mind earlier came back stronger. He could not deny it. He felt attracted to the brunette. His eyes remained glued to hers as he slightly parted his lips. He slowly began to tilt his head forward.

Yukari felt confused and drawn towards the blue haired boy. Lately she felt weird around the boy. Something in her chest tightened when she saw him with Yuko the other day as well. It confused Yukari. She had never felt like this around a boy before. No... she did not have the time to be thinking about boys. She still needed to find the truth about her Father. And yet... she slowly began to tilt her head forward.

- "No Iori. We can not skip school because of yesterday's operation. Now get moving!" - Mitsuru's voice reached both teens. Their eyes widened as their brains processed what they were about to do. Yukari immediately jumped to her feet as Mitsuru finally noticed them. - "Ah! You are here? How are you feeling?"

- "Um... fine..." - Yukari said as she walked as fast as her injured foot would allow her.

Mitsuru blinked at the action. As Yukari descended the stairs, she glanced at Minato. - "Everything fine...?"

- "Perfect..." - Minato muttered as she pressed his palms unto his eyes. - (I am such an idiot!)

- "I... see..." - The red head was confused. Frowning, she left Minato alone, or else she was going to be late. Before entering her room, she addressed the teen. - "Akihiko and I shall take care of Yamagishi's situation. As soon as things calm down, we will have a meeting about yesterday's operation. For now... I suggest you get prepared to leave to school." - She closed her door.

- "Yeah... whatever..." - Minato sighed as he stood up and took hold of his bag. When he descended to the first floor Junpei told him, between a mouthful of cereal, that Yukari had left saying she had something to do. - (Nice screw up Arisato... smooth...) - He suddenly did not feel hungry anymore.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – After School –  
- ****Tuesday June 09, 2009 –**

Through the day Minato tried several times to speak with Yukari, in order to ask forgiveness about his blunder, yet the girl had avoided him through all the day. She had left the classroom as soon as the bell, signaling the end of the last class, rang. Things had became awkward between them, but Minato was determined to fix things. Her reaction brought something unto his mind though. She was not interested in him. That was a given in Minato's mind.

- (So be it... but... if we are to continue being a team... I will fix this...) - The teen thought.

As Minato walked through the hallway he spotted Yuko engrossed on her Harry Potter book besides the Persimmon tree. He snickered at the sight. He knew she would like the story. Minato decided to tease her about it another day. For now... he should be returning to the dorm. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Edogawa lecturing Kenji and Kazushi several meters ahead. The Professor slash Pseudo-Medic had his back to Minato, so he did not notice him. Both his friends looked pleadingly at him but Minato mouthed his condolences.

- "And so... The first Bel was destroyed by God. Babel fell and the common language of humans became hundreds of tongues. The Bel's, enraged, left to the Demon World, where they scheme their vengeance. Among the Bel's, the most powerful are Belzaboul, Belberith, Jezebel, Belial and Beldr..." - Edogawa continued to rant. He stopped upon seeing the expectant faces of the two teens.

Minato, alarmed, jumped inside the nearest classroom, barely avoiding Edogawa's sight. - "Strange... oh well. As I was saying... the Bel's..." - Minato felt bad for abandoning his friends like that, but their anger was better than to fall prey to Edogawa. Normally he would not abandon them... but today he was tired, because of the previous night operation, and his mind was in turmoil thanks to the issue with Yukari.

- Yatta! Yes! Zis eez ze best sewing I 'ave done!" - A voice with a very peculiar accent said behind Minato. The blue haired teen glanced above his shoulder to see a blonde student. He recognized him as the very same that had returned Bunkichi's wallet several weeks ago.

- "Ah... Andre-san...?" - Minato tried to attract the attention of the blonde boy.

- "Oh! Ah! Konnichiwa, hello! Minato-sama!" - The blond allowed the fabric, in which he was working, to fall back besides the sewing machine. - " I 'aven't seen you since ze bookstore!" - He clapped his hands in excitement.

- "Uh... yeah. Right. So... what is this place Andre-san?" - Minato asked, glancing around the room. He did not know about the existence of this room. It was full of several cloth fabrics, sewing machines, pin cushions and several desks full of fashion magazines.

- "Oui! Ze 'ere eez le fashion club! I am learning ze art of sewing!" - The blue eyed blonde said, delighted. - "Onegai, Please... call me 'Bebe'! Everyone else callz ze like zat!"

- (Bebe... is it not that... baby in spanish?) - "Eh... sure. Bebe-san" - Minato scratched his head. He slowly spied through the opening in the door. Spotting Edogawa still talking to Kenji and Kazushi he closed it. - (Might as well stay here for a while...) - "So... are you the only member?"

- "Hai...yes." - Bebe's smile died down a bit. - "Terauchi-sensei was ze kind enough to allow me to continue ze club without members." - Bebe pouted. - "Zis eez tanoshii!, very fun! Would you like to try?" -

- "Well... I really had other cultural clubs in mind..." - He deflated upon seeing Bebe's pleading eyes. - "Listen... the club will not close if you do not get more members... right?" - He asked and Bebe nodded in confirmation. His eyes looked downcast. - "I can not join..." - Bebe's shoulders fell. - "...officially. But... I guess I can come and hang around now and then... maybe I will learn something."

- "Honto? Really? Yatta! Yes!" - Bebe jumped in happiness. - "Then just come 'ere when you are bored!... Onegaishimasu, Please!" - The french boy smiled. - "Arigatou! Thank you! I was sad because I did not 'ave any tomodachi, friends, since I came to ze Nihon, Japan!" - Minato's eyes widened a bit and he felt a familiar pang on his heart.

- (He was alone eh? Guess he and I are a bit similar after all...) - "I am new in this school so I do not know. Did you transfer this term?"

- "Oui! Hai! Yes!" - Bebe stopped in his place. - "I was alone. But, now I am 'appy!"

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Minato's mind felt a sudden surge of energy. A card materialized yet again in front of his mind's eyes and began to spin wildly. When it stopped, Minato could see a big number XIV on its lower region. The card was divided in four sections. A blue one with a steaming cup on the upper left. A red one with several pyramids on the upper right. A bird could be seen on the lower left with a yellow background. Finally, on the lower right, several square boxes could be seen, each inside the other on a gray background. A voice suddenly resonated through Minato's mind. - '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana'_

Blinking the dizziness away, caused by the creation of the Social Link, Minato glanced at Bebe's expectant face. - "Sure. We can be friends now." - Bebe's grind was infectious and Minato suddenly found himself smiling as well.

The school bell suddenly rang and Bebe's sight was drawn towards the clock on the wall. - "Whoa! Look at ze time! Ze very late! I need to go 'ome." - He turned off the sewing machine and began cleaning up. Minato found himself helping him a second later. Some minutes later Bebe turned off the lights of the room and Minato opened the door. Glancing around, Minato sighed in relief upon not seeing Edogawa around.

Both teens walked together towards the train station, talking about random things. After descending off the train, Bebe explained his dorm was in the opposite direction of Minato's. - "Well zen, Minato-sama, Au Revoir! Goodbye!" - He suddenly stopped. - "By ze way... I was wondering 'ow you bid farewell in Nihongo, Japanese?"

Minato blinked at the question. Specially since it was such a common word. He guessed Bebe was asking about how to bid farewell to a friend... not just to anybody. - "Well... 'Sayonara' works always... but if you wish to say it to a friend... 'Ja ne' works better."

- "Wakarimashita! I understand! Zen... Ja ne!" - He waved as he walked away.

- "Strange fellow." - Minato whispered to himself. Turning around, he began to sweat as he saw Kenji and Kazushi walking towards him. Payback was a bitch.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Tuesday June 09, 2009 –**

Minato found himself with a lighter wallet upon his arrival at the Dorm. He had bought Hagakure Ramen for Kenji and Kazushi, as a way of apologizing for leaving them both stuck with Edogawa. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he glanced at the owner. Yukari, upon seeing Minato look her way, immediately averted her gaze. Minato frowned lightly and sighed. He decided enough was enough.

Yukari fought down a blush upon seeing her blue haired dormmate entering. The morning scene replayed in her mind again and again through all the day. It was driving her crazy. - (What do I do...? I mean... what almost happened... I wish it happened... NO! I mean... I should not think this and...) - Her inner turmoil was interrupted by the very same source of the turmoil.

- "Hey Yukari..." - Minato said in almost a whisper. - "About this morning..." - He sighed as Yukari kept showing her back to him.

- (Oh god... control yourself girl... and tell him that...) - She began to rant to herself again, not paying attention to Minato.

- "I am sorry... I do not know what happened... It will not happen again..." - Minato said and Yukari's eyes widened.

- "Huh?" - Yukari glanced at him.

- "It was a mistake... sorry." - Minato glanced away missing Yukari's pained reaction. She immediately composed herself.

- "Do... do not worry... its okay..." - She whispered in answer. She could not help to feel disappointed nor the sudden pang on her chest. - (A mistake huh? I guess he does like Yuko after all...)

- "So... are we fine?" - Minato asked.

- "Yeah... of course..." - She sighed. Trying to keep herself from thinking about it, she changed the subject. - "Our Senpai left a while ago... they went to visit Yamagishi-san at the hospital again."

- "Ah. I see. Any word from them?" - He asked.

- "Nope." - She answered before gathering her things and leaving towards the stairs.

Minato saw her walking away and allowed himself to drop on the couch. Closing his eyes he allowed a big sigh to leave him. Pressing the start button of his MP3 Player, he turned the volume to maximum, trying to not hear his own thoughts. Yukari, upon arriving to her room, kicked the door close and fell on her bed. She immediately assumed a fetal position as she hugged her pillow close. A stray tear fell from her eyes. Junpei, meanwhile, from the kitchen wondered what had happened between those two. He had heard them talking and wondered what could have happened to make things so tense and awkward between them.

- "Not interested my ass..." - Junpei grumbled as he waited for his instant ramen to be done.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Early Morning –**  
- **Wednesday June 10, 2009 -**

Minato cleaned the sweat from his forehead as he stopped in the middle of the gate. Glancing at the sky, his eyes instinctively closed upon the intense light of the blazing sun. It was early, yet still, he already felt his white shirt drenched in sweat. He thanked whoever was listening that they were already wearing the summer uniform. He did not want to know how it would feel to use the dark coat from the winter uniform under this hellish weather. The previous week had still been normal, but it seemed as it mother nature decided to suddenly shower them in heat.

- "Oi Minato! You are going to be late!" - Hidetoshi told Minato as he passed besides the blue-haired boy.

- "I know, I know." - Minato grumbled back. He was about to follow his friend, inside school grounds, when he spotted Mitsuru and Akihiko walking towards him. He waited for them to arrive.

- "Yo Minato. Good morning." - Akihiko waved. Minato wondered how he could still use his red vest under the blazing heat.

- "Good Morning Arisato." - Mitsuru stated, formally as ever. The red-head's idea of a summer uniform was just having short sleeves.

- "Morning Senpai. I have not seen you since... that happened. Yukari told me you have been visiting Yamagishi-san at the hospital. Is she okay?" - Minato asked as he walked besides the older teens.

- "Both she and Moriyama-san are doing well." - Mitsuru answered.

- "Moriyama-san will be released today. Yamagishi-san will need to stay a few more days though. Its mainly exhaustation due to her first time using her Persona." - Akihiko continued.

- "I can understand that." - Minato whispered, remembering his own first summoning. The black Persona that had emerged from Orpheus still puzzled him. As much as he tried, he could not identify it. Neither Yukari nor Junpei had had such trouble upon their first summoning, but they had not had to go to their limits either. Fuuka had supported them for a full battle, and she even protected Moriyama. - "So... what is next?"

- "We will need to invite Yamagishi-san to the dorm and explain what happened. We could use her help." - Mitsuru answered.

- "First we need to make up a story to calm her parents. You saw how they overreacted when we told them she was in the hospital." - Akihiko told the red head.

- "I am aware of that. I have already contacted the Chairman. He will take care of that." - The red head answered. Upon arriving to the 2nd floor, the older teen said goodbye to Minato, leaving him to his thoughts.

- (_I was thinking... do you think Kirijo-Senpai saved Yamagishi-san because it was the right thing to do? Or was it because she is a Persona-user and we need her?) _- Yukari's words rang on Minato's head. - (Did she...? Now you have me having second thoughts...)

* * *

**- Area assigned for the Kendo Club, Gekkoukan Gymnasium – After School –  
**- **Wednesday June 10, 2009 -**

Yuko sighed for the umpteenth since the Kendo Practice began that day. She frowned as her eyes sought the cause of her distress. The blue-haired boy that had somehow entered her heart. One Arisato Minato. Her gut told her something was off with the guy. Since the day before she had tried to speak to him, to gloat at him she was able to finish the first book on the Harry Potter series in record time. And yet... she had not gotten her chance. Minato had not even noticed her presence the day before. He had not even heard her voice as she called for him when he suddenly disappeared. And she did not had a chance to seek him out as he saw Edogawa preaching nonsense again. Afterwards, she could not find him anywhere. And today was no better. As soon as practice began, Minato fell unto his own little world. Something was troubling the boy, and it somehow made her felt insecure. More than ever.

Yuko pressed a clean towel, from the pile she had just brought back from the laundry, to her chest and began to pout. - (Relax girl... you are overthinking... yes... that must be it... Minato is free to feel blue as any of us... then... why do I feel bad?)

The girl was brought back from her own little world when a hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced to the right only to meet the grey eyes of Kazushi looking at her. - "You okay Yuko? You seemed to be in space there."

Blushing scarlet, Yuko shook her head. - "No... no... I am fine. I was just... thinking..." - She glanced at Minato.

- "Anything I can help with?" - The boy questioned.

- "No, thank you." - She smiled at him. She missed Kazushi's blush as she had turn around to see Minato once more. - "Hey... before I forget. Coach Shidou wanted to see you in his office after practice."

- "Is that right? Heck... he will probably ask me again about my knee... how troublesome..." - Kazushi groaned as he walked towards Minato, preparing his Bokuto for a light spar.

As Yuko watched them spar, she heard some of the other Kendo members whispering among themselves about Kazushi getting slower. She frowned at them. No one, besides Minato, the Captain, the Coach and herself knew about Kazushi's injury and decision to withdraw from the Nationals. But even so, it did not give them the right to talk behind his back. - "Hey you! If you have time to chat, help me with the laundry!" - She scolded at them.

Kazushi began to snicker as he heard Yuko's outburst. Expecting a similar reaction on Minato, he glanced at his spar partner, only to see him lost on his own world as well. - (What the hell dude? Is this the national day to be on Mars or something? I did not get the memo.) - He tried to strike Minato on his _men_ in order to bring him back to reality only for Minato to deflect the strike and immediately counter to Kazushi's own _men,_ leaving the teen seeing stars. Freeing himself from his daze, Kazushi's eyes widened upon seeing Minato still distracted. - (You got to be shittin me...) - He sweatdropped.

Kazushi was about to ask Minato was had gotten unto him, when a sudden scream stopped him on his place. - "Kazushi!" - Coach Shidou roared at him.

- "Coach? What's with the scary face?" - Kazushi asked. The Coach's shout seemed to break Minato out of his trance.

- "What the hell do you think you are doing?" - The Coach roared. Komamura stood beside him.

- "Just a light spar sir... is there a problem?" - He asked.

- "Well... that is enough. Come to the Nurse's office." - Shidou ordered and Kazushi's face turned into a grimace. Defeated, he glanced at Minato and walked away.

As the three left, Minato heard the other members of the team beginning to murmur. Cursing as the surrounding students, from different clubs, began to murmur as well, Minato began to walk towards the entrance of the gym, only to be stopped by a petite hand on his wrist. He found himself staring at Yuko's face.

- "Minato-kun... do not lie to me... his injury is more serious than what he told us... right? I can see it on your face..." - Yuko said.

- "It is not my place to say that..." - Minato whispered back.

- "Do not give me that!" - Yuko placed herself in front of Minato, glaring at him. Her face was so close to Minato's he could feel her breath on his face. - "He barely told us he had a light injury, so he was withdrawing from the Nationals. But that fearful reaction of his says something else. I have been watching him. He totally favors the other knee! More than he should, considering what he said. The Coach probably noticed as well."

Minato remained silent as Yuko ranted. He did not need this right now. His inner turmoil regarding Yukari was still in effect. Plus the situation regarding the Shadows and Mitsuru's continuous visits to Fuuka. Idly he wondered if the redhead was perhaps trying to coarse the green-haired girl into joining them while visiting her. Minato's mind began to wander as he dwelled on the facts.

A pinch to his wrist brought him back to reality. - "Are you listening to me? What is the matter with you?" - The girl fumed.

- "Sorry... I been through some... issues as of late. I was distracted sorry." - Minato sounded apologetic.

- "Ugh... we will talk about that later. Now come with me. We are going to Edogawa's office." - She dragged him with her.

- "But practice..." - Minato blinked.

- "Can wait! Since you obviously can not concentrate on it, might as well we go and see what is happening with Kaz." - Yuko yelled as she pulled Minato with her out of the Gymnasium. A long haired girl, watched them in interest as the pair entered the Persimmon's hall.

As Minato and Yuko walked in front of the Teacher's Lounge, they managed to hear Kazushi screaming the word 'blabbermouth'. They managed to hear snippets of Shidou's answer, stating that Kazushi's mother was just worried about him. - "Listen Kazushi. You lied to me. The report your Mother sent me states your injury is worst that what you told me. You need to quit with Kendo completely."

Yuko gasped at the words and Minato took his chance to free himself from her grip. Opening the door to Edogawa's office, the conversation came to a halt as they glanced at the teen. - "Wait just a moment Coach!" - Minato exclaimed.

- "Minato? And Yuko?" - Kazushi's mouth fell open.

- "Arisato? What are you doing here? Practice is still in session. Nishiwaki, you should be supervising them!" - Captain Komamura stepped in front of Minato.

- "That can wait." - Minato glared at Komamura, who took a step back involuntarily. - "Coach, you can not be serious! You can not forbid Kazushi from practicing!"

- "His injury is not something to take lightly young man." - Edogawa interfered.

- "You think I do not know that?" - Kazushi roared. - "I have already dropped from the Nationals! What else do you want? For me to hang the Bokuto forever? Kendo is my life!" - The teen screamed. - "I am sorry I did not tell you the whole truth. I am aware I did wrong, but you would have overreacted like this! I have taken precautions! Can the light work I have been doing really damage my knee that much?"

- "Young man. This could very well..." - Edogawa began, but was silenced by none other than Yuko.

- "Shut up!" - The girl screamed. - "You are not helping here!" - She stepped forward. - "You have been wrong before, and you tend to give students your horrendous homemade medicine." - She pressed a finger on Edogawa's chest, pushing him back. - "So maybe you are wrong in this too!" - She turned to the Coach. - "Please Coach! Maybe if we check with Kaz's doctor... see what he has to say. I have been watching him... he has really been taking care..."

- "Ugh Nishiwaki... its not that simple... if he gets seriously injured... Kazushi's mother would have my behind" - The Coach said.

- "That is disturbing..." - Minato blurted out before he could stop the words. Silence fell on the room as they all watched him with wide eyes. Minato felt his face blushing. Edogawa began to laugh breaking the silence. - "Sorry..." - Minato whispered.

- "Dude..." - Kazushi's left eyebrow began to twitch.

- "Alright... alright..." - Komamura stepped forward. - "I think we should do as Nishiwaki suggests Coach. Lets have a professional evaluation..." - He ignored Edogawa's protest. - "...before we take a decision. I can vouch at what they say. Kazushi has been careful lately. And I do know how much Kendo means to him."

- "I am still not convinced. Why ruin his own life for this? His knee could be damaged without remedy..." - The Coach began. - "And I seriously need to speak with you Arisato. You seem to have been aware of this report. And you did not even think of stopping him? Maybe I should withdraw you from the Nationals as well."

- "If you so desire, go ahead. I stand with Kazushi." - Minato dared the coach, making the rest gasp.

- "No Minato! Do not do that!" - Kazushi stepped in front of him. - "Do not do this!" - Minato could feel a surge of energy passing through the social link, yet he did not care. He was not backing out of this one. Seeing the determination on Minato's eyes, Kazushi turned to the Coach. - "Do not mind him Coach... its because he knows why I can not stop... I will come clean." - He pushed Minato towards Yuko, asking her from stopping him. He began to relate the situation regarding his nephew and how initially he had wanted to work his ass off, even if he broke his knee. He told them how Minato had made him trash that decision, in order to take care of his knee, for this nephew's own good.

- "So that is why... even so..." - The Coach began, only to stop as the door was suddenly opened. His eyes widened upon seeing the rest of the team outside the small office.

- "Please Coach! Do not stop Kazushi!" - One member said.

- "Yeah! We are worried about him! But he is not doing this out of stubbornness. What he is doing is worth admiring!" - Another said. A chorus of agreement rang through them.

- "If he overworks himself, I will stop him myself." - Minato added.

- "You guys..." - Kazushi felt hot tears on his eyes.

- "Is anybody practicing right now?" - The Coach whispered in a menacing voice. The gathered could see a vein about to burst on his forehead. Before he could explode, a girl pushed her way through the Kendo team members and entered the room.

- "If you do not mind, I myself can take him to see his doctor. And I can inform you directly about the results." - Said the newly arrived girl, who wore a white short skirt uniform, while crossing her arms over her chest. The Kendo members gaped at her.

- "Iwazaki?" - The Coach dumbly stared at the girl. - "You skipping practice too? What did I do to deserve this?" - He muttered to himself.

- "Rio-chan?" - Yuko blinked.

Iwazaki Rio, member of Gekkoukan's Tennis Team, and un-official member of the Volleyball Team, had long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark green and had flawless skin. Despite being only a Junior, she already held the position of Chief in the Physical Education Student Department, meaning she held constant contact with Coach Shidou and every sports Captain and Managers. Her role was somewhat a liaison between the different clubs, the Coach, the Student Council and the School itself. Her passion was Tennis, as shown on her club affiliation, but also held a strong relationship with the Volleyball team, which she joined whenever she had the chance (rainy days, tournaments, etc). Seeing as practice of all Sport Teams took place at the same time, her official Club was her own passion. Her classroom was the same as Yuko's, 2-E.

- "You would not have any inconvenience if I accompany him, would you? That way you can rest assured that the results shall be shipped in its integrity to you." Rio suggested as everybody gaped at her. Finally, Coach Shidou sighed as he shook his head in slight annoyance.

- "Alright alright..." - The Coach sighed. - "We will have that professional analysis Komamura suggested" - He turned to look at Rio . "And you will go with him..." - Then he turned towards Kazushi - "... until then do not overexert yourself. We will see how things go then..." - A cheer from the varsity team members filled the hall. Several teachers glanced at them what the commotion was about. Kazushi laughed as Yuko hugged him, while burying her face on his chest. Minato grinned at his friend giving him a thumbs up. Kazushi blushed as Rio winked at him - "Yes yes... now go back home, will you? Your mother will have my... err... she will be mad at me if I let you stay here today. Komamura will schedule a revision for you with a specialized sports doctor and then we will see. And the rest of you... GET BACK TO WORK!"

Kazushi waved goodbye at the team as Komamura dragged them away. He mouthed his thanks to Minato as he saw Yuko dragging him away, taking hold of his friends' hand. His smile died a bit upon seeing her holding Minato's hand.

- "You okay?" - Rio asked Kazushi.

- "Huh? Oh yeah... brilliant. Thanks for the help." - He could not help but ask. - "But why did you...?"

- "No reason really. I would just hate to lose your Kendo. I think I would go ballistic if I were to lose my Tennis. Nothing more than that." - She winked again and she walked away. Kazushi blinked and shrugged.

- "Do not mind her that much Miyamoto. That girl is just that passionate about Sports. Ekoda always wants to chew her head off because she pays more attention to sports than to her classes. He can not do much though, since her grades have never gone down, despite she not paying attention." - Shidou laughed behind Kazushi. - "You have good friends watching your back..." He said as he walked away.

- "Yeah. I guess I do." - Kazushi smiled at himself. Seconds later he ran away, as fast as his knee would allow, as Edogawa presented him with his miracle medicine, which would fix his knee.

* * *

**- ****Locker Rooms, Gekkoukan Gymnasium – After School –  
**- **Wednesday June 10, 2009 -**

Minato mechanically changed his clothes after taking a short shower. His mind kept returning to Yukari's words, spoken earlier that week. - (_I was thinking... do you think Kirijo-Senpai saved Yamagishi-san because it was the right thing to do? Or was it because she is a Persona-user and we need her?) - _Minato himself believed he went looking for Yamagishi because it was the right thing to do. And he somehow knew Akihiko felt the same. The older teen did not seem to be lying. But neither Kirijo Mitsuru... then why did he suddenly felt unsure about her? What was Yukari's problem with the red head? And why had her words planted a seed of doubt in his own mind? What were the redheads true intentions? And how did Yukari fit on that equation? Somehow, Minato felt he was still out of the loop regarding their true motives.

Sighing to himself, Minato took hold of his bag. He slipped out of the Gym before Yuko could track him down. The girl had somehow sensed he was having an inner turmoil and had tried to make him talk, yet he was not in the mood for that. - (Sorry Yuko... but this is something you can not really help me with...) - Walking outside the Gym Minato spotted the Persimmon tree and stopped in his tracks. - (Damn it... I promised Bunkichi-san to ask about that... might as well do it right now).

Minato entered the school building and passed in front of the Fashion Club's room. Even though today was not a cultural club day, Minato spotted Bebe working diligently on his sewing machine. As the french boy had stated before, he was alone and Minato felt bad about him. He decided it could not hurt to visit him now and then, though today was not a good day. He had a promise to fulfill after all, and it was one he had delayed enough. He promised himself that he would not make Bebe wait as long though. Loneliness was a bitch and he decided to beat the crap out of it.

Knocking on the Faculty Office door, Minato waited for someone to tell him it was alright to enter. Hearing a male voice, he entered the room to see the Sengoku-hat wearing teacher, Mr Ono. - "Ah Arisato. Looking for Toriumi-sensei? I am sorry to tell you she already left."

- "Uh, its no problem. Actually I was not looking for her. In fact, maybe you can help me." - Minato said.

- "Oh? Is that so? Pray tell then Arisato." - The teacher said. Minato idly wondered if he was not boiling inside that helmet.

- "I heard a rumor... about the Persimmon Tree being cut down." - The blue haired teen told Mr Ono.

Mr Ono heavily sighed as he turned around and walked to his desk, where he sat on his chair. Motioning Minato to approach and sit, he began to speak what he knew. - "I guess the students are beginning to hear about this... I am not surprised. I was actually against it... that tree has been here since forever... it even survived that..." - The teacher said and Minato blinked in confusion. - "Nevermind... an old friend of mine planted it with his students some time before passing away. I will be sad to see it fall at the end of the year, but nothing we can do about it".

- "But why are they cutting it down?" - Minato insisted.

- "Have you seen the number of students we have Arisato? Each year we get more and more students. And we need the space. We also can not relocate none of the Sports grounds either, for our school depends a lot on them. The Persimmon tree just happens to be on the path that will lead to the new building that is going to be built behind the Gymnasium, on the sole area we are not using." - Mr Ono stated.

- "I see... thanks for telling me Mr Ono." - Minato sighed.

- "I have seen you reading there, so I can guess why you were interested. So I am glad I could at least let you know. Now off you go." - The teacher dismissed Minato.

As Minato exited school grounds Minato reflected on what the teacher had told him. - (It survived that... what did it survive?) - Walking towards the station, Minato wondered if he should tell the old pair about the School's plans. - (It would crush them... but what can I do...?) - As he left the train, Minato had already taken a decision. - (I will see what I can do before I tell them... if what Mr Ono said is true... they will not cut it down until the end of the year... so I have time to think something)

Distracted as he was, walking through the street, Minato found himself crashing with another distracted student. Hearing a female voice, crying in slight pain, Minato reflexively caught the girl, before she fell to the floor. His eyes widened upon seeing Fushimi Chihiro's brown eyes staring at his own. Her glasses had fallen, so Minato found himself seeing her with no interference for the first time. - (She is... cute...)

- "Um... Minato-san... thanks for catching me but... you can let go now..." - Chihiro whispered with a flushed face.

- "Agh!" - Minato released her and stepped back. - "I am sorry! It was an accident... I was not looking were I was walking and..." - He began to ramble.

Chihiro's soft laugh stopped Minato's rant. - "Maybe we should stop meeting outside the Council like this." - She began to play with her fingers. She thanked Minato when the boy gave her her glasses.

- "Yeah..." - Minato played with the hair covering his eyes. - "I should probably go..."

- "Would you mind..." - The girl said and Minato stopped. - "Would you mind... accompanying me to the BookStore?" - She whispered while glancing at the side.

- "The BookStore?" - Minato questioned.

- (Stupid... now he will think you are more weird...) - Chihiro scolded herself.

- "Bookworms by any chance? I was heading there myself actually." - Minato answered. - "So yeah. Sure." -

They walked in silence towards the BookStore, mainly because Chihiro was nervous and Minato had entered his own little world once more. Bunkichi's voice brought him back to reality as they entered the store. - "Ah! Minato-chan! You are back! And you brought anoth..." - He was abruptly cut.

- "Ah! Bunkichi-san! Hello!" - Minato rushed forward stopping Bunkichi's from completing the 'another' word. He could guess what word came next. Glancing at Chihiro, Minato sighed in relief as the girl was already engrossed on the books.

- "My my... Minato-chan... you little rascal. Who would have thought you were seeing two lovely girls at the same time?" - The old man grinned.

- "Its not what you think!" - Minato cringed. - "I just wanted to... avoid... unnecessary trouble..." - The boy grumbled.

Bunkichi gave the boy a toothless grin. - "If that is what you want to call it... just be careful okay? So tell me... which one are you interested in? Yuko-chan? Or Chihiro-chan?"

- "I told you... its not like that and... wait... you know her?" - The teen asked.

- "She is a frequent visitor here. One of my best customers actually. She buys everything, from manga to novels to school books." - The old man smiled. - "Whenever she can that is."

- "I see..." - Minato glanced at the girl.

- "So tell me... which one?" - Bunkichi whispered.

- "I told you... its not like that. Yuko is the manager of the Kendo Team, of which I am a member... and Chihiro is a member of the Student Council... of which I am also a member..." - Minato answered.

- "Hoh! I did not know you were that active Minato-chan. Do invite me to see any of your Kendo matches." - The man smiled.

- "Will do." - Minato promised. - "So... how is Mitsuko-san?"

Bunkichi glanced at the back room. - "She is doing better. Its been two weeks already, so she is slowly regaining her strength. The Doctor told her to take it easy for at least a month, so I am taking care of the store by myself."

- "Anything I can do to help?" - Minato offered.

Bunkichi allowed a small laugh to leave his old face. - "Thanks for the offer Minato-chan. But you are a very busy young man. I could not impose on you. Thanks for the offer though." - He paused. - "Were you able to find anything?"

- "Not yet" - He lied. - "But I promise you I will 'root' out the truth!" - Minato grinned when Bunkichi began to laugh openly.

- "Nice one Minato-chan!" - He cleaned the tears out of his eyes, due to his laughter. - "It is really nice having you around... I can make stupid puns whenever I like it!" - The old man grinned. - "Thanks for listening to this old man ramble Minato-chan. You are like the grandson my son never could give me."

- "Bunkichi-san..." - Minato stopped breathing. He could almost feel the Old Man's affection.

- "The Persimmon Tree is what my son left behind... and its about time it gave fruit once more. Do you think you could get me one of its fruits when they are ready? I do not want to leave Mitsuko alone for now." - The man asked.

Minato nodded immediately and promised the old man to bring them the fruit whenever they were ready. - "You know? Mitsuko-san has been asking for you. She is currently sleeping, but be sure to say hello to her next time you come. You have really captured her heart. My wife's no sucker, you are indeed popular with the ladies!" - The man grinned.

- "I told you... its not like that..." - Minato sighed. - (Besides... the one I am interested in does not care about me...)

- "Well anyway... go to your lady friend. She probably is around the manga section about now." - Bunkichi dismissed him and Minato went to seek for Chihiro.

Minato spotted Chihiro engrossed on a manga just as Bunkichi had predicted. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was titled 'Skip Beat!'. A blue-haired girl glared at him with cold eyes besides a big number '11' that signaled it to be eleventh volume in the series. - "Is it any good?" - Minato asked, making Chihiro jump in surprise. - "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." - He apologized

- "No... I should be the one to apologize. I was so engrossed on the books I totally ignored you... sorry about that." - Chihiro hugged the manga to her chest.

- "I do not mind. I was having a chat with Bunkichi-san." - Minato told her. - "Is that manga any good? I have not heard about it actually."

- "Well... this is a Shoujo manga after all..." - Chihiro stated. - "Although I think its borderline Josei... I am getting off topic..." - She blushed.

- "Nothing wrong with it. I am open minded after all. I read whatever I like, damn what others may think." - He winked at her. - "So... do tell me what is about."

Chihiro's face lighted up at Minato's words and she gave him a brief summary of the story. - "There are over 20 volumes out already... but I have not been able to buy past volume 11. I had to buy other things."

- "So you are not taking it?" - Minato questioned.

- "I am taking this one actually. I was just browsing through it to remember where I left off." - She walked towards the cashier, where Bunkichi stood watching a program on a small black-and-white TV Minato had not seen before. Waving goodbye to the old man, the pair left the BookStore.

- "Maybe next time I can lend you the first three volumes, to see what you think." - Chihiro offered. - "The first one is not that great... but the story begins to pick up around the 3rd volume. Although its greatest point begins around the 'Dark Moon' Arc. I have been following the story on the Internet, so I am up to date on what is happening on the newest volumes. I just like to buy them when I can because I love the story." - She blushed suddenly. - "I am rambling, am I not?"

- "Do not worry." - Minato grinned. - "I am actually interested on reading it now."

- "Do you read often? Manga, I mean." - She asked.

- "Well, watching TV at the orphanatory was kind off a hassle... so I always tended to read to pass the time. From manga to novels. I love fantasy like Lord of the Rings." - He stopped as soon as he noticed Chihiro had stopped.

- "Orphanatory?" - She questioned.

- "Ah... you did not know?" - He gave her a brief explanation.

- "I see... I did not know." - She glanced at the floor. - (He is so kind... and yet he had that kind of past... he is someone to... admire...)

- "You okay Chihiro-san?" - Minato asked.

- "Chihiro is just fine. Without the '-san'" - She said as she walked forward. - "Thank you for spending time with me Minato-san. I was able to be myself with you today... that is a big step for me so... thank you." - She began to ran away, only to stop to glance above her shoulder. - "I will see you in school, okay?"

- "Uh... okay Chihiro. But... if I drop the '-san'... why did you not drop it as well?" - Minato shrugged as he muttered to himself. Glancing at the descending sun, he decided to return to the dorm.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Wednesday June 10, 2009 –**

Minato yawned as the TV show he was watching with Junpei came to an end. The Junes Theme song began to play and Junpei began to sing it, making Minato groan in answer. The front door opened, drawing the attention of the blue haired teen, who tried with all his best to ignore Junpei's antics, and through it emerged a tired looking Yukari. Their eyes meet for a second and almost immediately both looked away, embarrassed. Junpei, who had stopped singing, rolled his eyes.

- (If these two are gonna be like this, I better melt their ice.) - "Yo! Yuka-tan! Why so late? Did ya have extra practice or something? Come sit with us!" - Junpei grinned. He ignored Minato's alarmed look. - "This great movie I've been wanting to see is 'bout to begin!"

- "Please... no more Disney..." - Minato whispered and Junpei gaped at him. Yukari could not help and began to snicker. Soon, the three were laughing freely.

- "Sure... why not..." - Yukari answered, cleaning a tear, product of her laughter.

- "Excellent! Sit besides Minato, so you have a better view of the TV!" - The goatee sporting guy said. Minato immediately stopped laughing while Yukari stopped in her tracks. - "Don't jus' stand there! Look! Its about to begin!" - Junpei grinned to himself as he saw Yukari sitting besides Minato, defeated. - (Junpei 1... them... uh... Cero? Not really... I guess... Ah whatever...)

As the movie rolled, a comedy, Junpei saw the ice slowly melting between his two friends. They shared laughs and jokes throughout the night and he saved a grin to himself. - (Dunno what happened... but dis is better...) - "Im hungry, Im going to get something to eat. You want something?" - At their negative Junpei excused himself. He immediately hid behind the kitchen's door, trying to hear the two teens talking.

- "I have not laughed so hard in ages..." - Yukari admitted.

- "Me either." - Minato declared. After a long silence, which was not uncomfortable to the pair, but was making Junpei impatient, Minato spoke. - "Look at us... just... what happened?"

- "Yeah... I know... things have been... awkward..." - Yukari sighed.

- "Yukari... I have really missed talking with you like this... like we used to..." - The blue haired teen said.

- "Yeah... me too." - She glanced at him. - "I have missed it..."

- "So... are we okay then?" - Minato asked.

- "Sure." - Yukari smiled at him, then began to laugh as the main character on the movie did another stupid stunt. Minato soon joined her in laughter.

- (Tch... those two are so simple... and here I gave them their space... oh well... at least they aren't all gloomy anymore) - Junpei walked towards the refrigerator.

As the ending credits rolled, Yukari stood up. - "Well... I am going to take a shower and then hit the bed. Goodnight you two." - She began to walk away until she remembered something. - "Ah! Before I forget. The antique shop at Paulownia Mall is reopening this weekend. Ikutsuki-san said one of his old acquaintances is managing it, and that maybe they could aid us."

- "How the hell is an Antique Shop going to help us? Unless they have this uver super old artifact that can tame shadows..." - Junpei joked.

- "Maybe they have an spare brain we can buy for you." - Minato said in a serious voice. Junpei gaped at him while Yukari began to laugh.

- "Dude!" - Junpei groaned.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – After School –**  
- **Thursday June 11, 2009 -**

Minato meet with Yukari and Junpei at the schoolgate after leaving a message at the Student Council room, excusing himself for not being able to attend that day. The reason for this was that just ten minutes ago he had received a text message, from Akihiko, stating that he and Mitsuru were picking up Yamagishi Fuuka from the hospital that very same day. Apparently they wanted to have a meeting regarding the incident of several days prior.

- "Dude... do you think she's okay?" - Junpei asked Minato.

- "Well... she certainly woke up sooner than I expected, taking into account how long she was there... but if the same doctors that treated me took care of her, then she must be fine." - Minato answered. - (At least I hope Kirijo-senpai did not pressure them...) - He thought as he glanced at the silent Yukari - (And considering Yukari's expression... she is thinking about this...)

The rest of the way towards the Dorm was walked in silence... at least on Minato and Yukari's part, for Junpei kept asking random questions, who were being ignored to the utter annoyance of Junpei. Arriving at the dorm, the trio hastily left their schoolbags in their own rooms, and proceeded to ascend towards the fourth floor. Akihiko stood outside the room, with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

- "Hey. You finally got here." - The silver haired teen spoke as he rose his head.

- "Is she here?" - Yukari asked. - "Wait... is she with Kirijo-senpai?"

- "Yamagishi is indeed inside, but Mitsuru is not with her. She went to pick up Ikutsuki-san. She did not want to take any chances of he injuring himself like last time." - He said and the four shared a chuckle. - "Not like he would get near a bike again... but Mitsuru insisted. Guess it was for the better."

- "Why are you not with her then?" - Minato asked.

- "Uh... I was trying to give her her space. To not overwhelm her. Mitsuru practically spent every moment with her while she was at the hospital." - Seeing Yukari's frown, Akihiko added. - "She did not mention anything about our quest though. She was just checking up on her health. Yamagishi will learn everything she needs to know tonight."

- "Then lets not keep her waitin!" - Junpei grinned as he opened the door. Fuuka, who had had her head lowered in thought, rose her face in surprise. She relaxed upon seeing the trio of teens her own age. - "Yo!" - Junpei greeted.

Fuuka stood up and bowed to them. - "Takeba-san, Arisato-san, Iori-san. I can not express how thankful I am for what you did for me" - The green-haired girl said.

- "Hey, hey! You do not need to be so formal." - Yukari stood in front of her. - "This may be backwards, but due to the circumstances there is nothing we can do. I am Takeba Yukari, pleased to meet you." - She offered her hand and Fuuka gave her a shy smile. - "And do forget all that about Takeba-san... call me Yukari."

- "Hai! Yukari-san!" - Fuuka answered. - "Please call me Fuuka as well."

- "Drop the '-san'" - Yukari replied.

- "Then... Yukari-chan!" - Fuuka smiled in answer.

- "Oh me, me! Call me Junpei-kun!" - He stood directly in front of Fuuka and took hold of her hands. Fuuka eeped in response. Seconds later Junpei laid on the floor, product of a very well aimed punch from Yukari. Minato and Akihiko held up papers giving her both a 10 out of 10 score for the punch... wherever they got the papers that is.

- "Just call him dork or something." - Yukari muttered in annoyance. Fuuka nodded, with wide eyes.

Minato stepped forward and introduced himself. - "Just call me however you feel more comfortable." - He stated.

- "Then... Minato-san." - Fuuka smiled at him. Yukari just sighed while Junpei grumbled about not having got the same reaction.

Further conversation was stopped as the doors opened, allowing Mitsuru to enter, followed by the long-haired chairman of the SEES, Ikutsuki Shuji. - "Ah! Everyone is here. Wonderful! Let us start then." - When everybody sat, Ikutsuki addressed the nervous girl. - "So you are Yamagishi Fuuka-san, right?"

- "Ah! H-hai!" - Fuuka said while standing up immediately.

Ikutsuki chuckled at the girls reaction. - "Relax. No need to be so nervous. Please take a seat." - Fuuka nodded in response and sat down besides Yukari. Mitsuru sat at the single couch directly in front of Ikutsuki's, while Junpei, Akihiko and Minato sat in the one in front of the girls. Glancing at each of them, one by one, the adult smiled. - "Everyone, you all did an excellent job uncovering the truth! I also wanted to let you all know that all three girls have regained consciousness!"

- "Thank god..." - Fuuka sighed in relief with a hand over her chest.

- "From what I understand, each of them came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They must have been attacked by Shadows as the Dark Hour began, so we assumed they had the potential..." - He said.

- "We already checked up their backgrounds. They indeed possessed a slight bit of potential. But it was so low that it did not activate until they were besides the tower of demise. Moriyama-san, for example, began to transmogrify into a coffin once this whole ordeal ended." - Mitsuru explained. - "So... whatever potential they may have had, has been wiped out."

- "That is quite correct Mitsuru." - Ikutsuki agreed.

- "So they did not even possess the potential to be aware of the Dark Hour, like the Chairman." - Akihiko added. - "Which in turn made them forget the events they experienced, as we confirmed with Moriyama-san."

- "Correct. And thus... since they held no memories, the facts became twisted and turned into a Ghost Story rumor." - The adult complemented.

- "I knew it was not a ghost from the very beginning." - Yukari stated and Junpei rolled his eyes.

- "It was all my fault..." - Fuuka whispered so low that they barely heard her.

- "What?" - Yukari gaped in disbelief. - "Excuse me? Are you kidding? You were the victim!" -

Fuuka rose her gaze towards the brunette and then at everyone present, one by one. - "But I made so many people worry..."

- "Hey... do not think like that." - Yukari took hold of Fuuka's right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. - "Right guys?" - Minato nodded in answer. He was about to reassure Fuuka when Mitsuru stood up, attracting the attention of the gathered.

- "We would have lost that battle if you had not been there. You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself." - Yukari seemed genially surprised to see Mitsuru talking like that. Her surprised face twisted into a frown as the red-head continued to talk. - "You have a special power that you can use to help others."

- "Special power... you mean Lucia?" - Fuuka asked.

- "Correct. The power of Persona. You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?" - Mitsuru went directly to the point.

- (Guess what Yukari feared was right... now that I think about it... she was the same when I joined... just what does Yukari know about Kirijo-senpai that I do not?) - Minato sighed.

- "Are you asking me to join you...?" - Fuuka questioned. She glanced at everyone. Mitsuru and Ikutsuki nodded at her.

- "You would not go directly into battle. Your power is of Support Type. You would only have to support us. Just like you did against the Emperor and the Empress." - Akihiko explained. - "None of us will allow harm to come to you."

- "You know... we are not trying to pressure you. If you need time to think..." - Yukari said, ignoring Mitsuru's glare, which Minato definitely noticed. He voiced his agreement and Mitsuru glared at him as well. Junpei looked clueless through the exchange while Akihiko secretly grinned. Fuuka glanced at both Minato and Yukari and smiled.

- "I will do it. I will help you." - She declared confidently.

- "Are you sure? If you join, you will have to live here..." - Yukari added.

Fuuka's face lit up upon the revelation, confusing Minato. - "Really? I mean... that is fine. I would rather live here anyway..." - She said and then whispered to herself in a low voice that Minato managed to catch. - "Better here than home anyway..."

- "Chairman, can you take care of this? Please have the School talk to Yamagishi's parents, to resolve any issue they may have, and so she can move in as soon as possible." - Mitsuru asked and the Chairman nodded.

- "Hey, wait a minute! Are you not taking this a bit far?" - Yukari reproached.

- "No. It is okay. Really." - Fuuka gave a gentle squeeze to Yukari's hand this time, reassuring the girl. Yukari sighed in defeat and smiled back.

- (Well... at least it will be nice to have a girl my age here...) - Yukari thought as she ignored Mitsuru's glare again.

- "Now then. The next point in the meeting. Those special shadows showed up again. We still do not know where they come from, but Akihiko has presented me with very interesting information." - The Chairman explained as he stood up. He walked towards the main monitor and turned it on. Everyone sweatdropped upon the humongous wallpaper of Kujikawa Rise. - "Uh... what?"

- "Hehe... nice huh?" - Junpei laughed.

- "Stupei! Stop using this terminal to browse the internet!" - Yukari threw a cushion to the boy. Minato sighed while Fuuka laughed quietly. Mitsuru immediately deleted the wallpaper to Junpei's disappointment.

- "As I was saying..." - Ikutsuki coughed. He opened a file. - "This are the dates these special Shadows have appeared. And as Akihiko pointed out to me. They coincide with the Full Moon. We should keep an eye for the next one, just in case one decides to show up".

- "Full moon huh? So they are just like werewolves? Maybe its time for another episode of Junpei's Believe it or Don't..." - The teen laughed like a maniac. Yukari stiffened at the comparison.

- "Junpei..." - Minato said in a low voice, gaining the attention of everybody. - "Just shut up" - He stood up. - "If that is all... I am hungry..."

- "Uh... yeah. That should be all." - Ikutsuki sighed.

As the teens began to leave the room Akihiko spoke to Minato. - "Its a big advantage for us to know when we can expect them. I will leave things to you, so we are ready next time. Okay?" - He asked and Minato nodded. The blue haired teen glanced at the others. Mitsuru was talking with Ikutsuki while Junpei was telling Fuuka a lame joke. The green-haired girl surprisingly laughed. Glancing at Yukari, Minato saw her walk in complete silence, with a troubled face. - (She probably is still thinking about what she asked me earlier this week... myself... now I am wondering the same.) - Glancing at Fuuka he promised himself something. - (Whatever comes from now on... I will protect them all...)

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom – Early Morning –  
- Friday June 12, 2009 -**

Minato yawned as he dropped on his seat. He hoped to recover some zzz's when Junpei sat besides him and greeted him. Minato's eyebrows rose as he saw his friend covered in chalk dust. Questioning him, Junpei just laughed it off. He had been on clean up duty this morning, explaining how he had arrived before him, and had just finished cleaning the erasers.

- "So... whaddya think of Fuuka?" - The goatee guy asked.

- "Dunno really. She seemed a bit eager to get out of her home. She seemed happy when they told her she would have to move in the dorm." - Minato shrugged.

- "Oh yeah... but I wasn't talking about that!." - Junpei grumbled. - "I meant as a girl. She's like the exact opposite of Yuka-tan... Smart... Nice and..." - He stopped as he felt an evil presence behind himself. - "She's behind me... right?" - At Minato's nod, Junpei accepted his cruel fate as Yukari's bag crashed over his head.

- "Hmmm... I will give you a nine... because you used your bag..." - Minato stated.

- "Geez... only a nine? You and Akihiko-senpai gave a me a ten yesterday." - Yukari grumbled.

- "Direct punch." - Minato grinned and Yukari snickered.

At the entrance of the classroom, Kazushi whispered to Kenji. - "Dude... just what happens at their dorm?"

- "Dunno... but how I wished I lived there..." - Kenji whispered back.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-E Classroom – Early Morning –  
- Friday June 12, 2009 -**

Several female students chatted loudly among themselves, not caring about who may heard them, seeing as Ekoda had not arrived yet. In fact, the professor was the target of their current gossip. Two particular females stood, in the corner, rolling their eyes at their classmates. Iwazaki Rio and Nishiwaki Yuko.

- "Can you believe them Rio-chan? Gossiping all that trash this early in the morning." - Yuko grumbled.

- "Yeah. It irks me to see them." - The girl sighed. - "But its not like Ekoda is a saint... and the rumors about he being in trouble seem to be true."

- "I hate the guy, believe me. But sexual harassment? If it was true, the guy would not be allowed to teach." - The tanned girl answered back.

- "Indeed." - Rio sighed.

As the students kept their merry gossiping, a certain green-haired girl breathed slowly at the classroom's door, trying to ease her nervousness. She had been absent several days already, after all, due to the very same event, unknown to her classmates, that had caused Ekoda's current dilemma. Bracing herself, Fuuka opened the door of the classroom and entered. Silence fell upon the room upon seeing her.

- "Hey look... its Ghosty girl..." - A girl at the back snickered. Her voice, even in a whisper, could be heard by everyone. Several of her friends started to snicker as well, enraging Rio who stood up after slamming her hands on her desk. The gossiping girls stopped their snickering immediately.

- "Do not mind them Yamagishi-san... seems they were absent when the brains were distributed." - Rio voiced her opinion while Yuko sighed behind her.

Several of the gossiping girls looked ready to murder as they glared at Rio. Yuko and Fuuka also were being object of the glares, seeing as they were standing besides the long haired girl. Fuuka looked nervously between the girls not knowing what to do or say.

Before things could get out of control, the door opened and from it emerged the red head Moriyama Natsuki. The girl glanced at Fuuka, Rio and Yuko and then glanced towards the other group of girls. Frowning, she spoke towards the gossiping group. - "Is there a problem here?" - She asked and the group backed off a bit, in fear from the girl. - "I suggest you guys keep to yourselves. Understood?" - Glancing at Fuuka, she spoke in a softer voice. - "I am glad to see you back, Yamagishi-san."

- "Moriyama-san?" - Fuuka blinked. Rio, although not a friend of Fuuka, knew that things were not that good between those two. She was about to step in front of Fuuka but Moriyama's smile froze her on her spot.

- "I... heard you were moving to the dorms..." - At her nod, Natsuki continued. - "You seemed a bit... depressed... let me know if you need someone to talk to, ok? You could probably use a friend... right?"

- "Ah... Moriyama-san..." - Fuuka smiled at the taller girl.

- "Oh come on... just call me Natsuki, ok?" - She grinned.

- "Thank you..." - Fuuka sighed in relief.

Rio, seeing things ok, sighed and walked away. Yuko, likewise, seemed confused at the situation, but deemed things would be okay now. She thought maybe she should try to be friendlier to the lonely girl. Her opinion of Moriyama Natsuki had changed as well, for she had deemed her a bully before today.

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Friday June 12, 2009 –**

Minato dropped his bag, as he entered, while he munched on a take-out Wild-Duck Burger. Kendo Practice had been hell and Minato just could not wait until he arrived at the Dorm to eat something. Even though things had ended nicely, regarding the issue of Kazushi with the Kendo Team and the Coach, both Komamura and Shidoh had made them train three times harder, as punishment for leaving practice the previous Wednesday, whatever the reason. The blue-haired teen did not care though. Things had been looking up for him after all. Kazushi seemed to be in a better mood after the Coach allowed him to continue, after he and Rio presented the results of the physical exam he took on Thursday. Thus, things looked well for his friend and the Kendo Team. Regarding Minato's own issues, he was again on speaking terms with Yukari, after his blunder. Still, thoughts of what happened tended to enter his brain now and then. And lastly, Yamagishi Fuuka had joined their team. The green-haired girl's power could be what they need to explore Tartarus more thoroughly. Mitsuru's support had been reliable so far, but her limits had been clearly shown during the ordeal at the beginning of the week.

- "Yo dude. Sup?" - Junpei grinned at Minato, from the kitchen table, as he ate a Cup Ramen.

- "Not much. Just that the Coach made us stay longer today." - The teen answered as he sat, giving his burger another bite.

- "Ah yes. I saw you guys still at it when I let my guys leave." - Akihiko answered, as he rose his sight from the magazine he was glancing through.

- "By the way! Did ya guys hear about Ekoda? Seems he got in a lot of trouble!" - Junpei snickered.

- "Yeah, I saw him in the morning. His face reflected as if the world was ending." - Minato answered.

- "Well... the guy did disregard a student's safety..." - The white-haired teen added.

- "It must have been Kirijo-Senpai, huh? Scary... huh? Beware of the power of Kirijo!" - Junpei grinned.

- "You have no idea..." - Akihiko shuddered.

Minato's left eyebrow rose at Akihiko's reaction considering the red-head. It seemed that everyone of his dormmates held a different opinion regarding the daughter of the Kirijo Conglomerate. Minato himself, was still trying to define his own view regarding the older girl. Shrugging his thoughts off, he left the two teens, after throwing the left over Wild-Duck Burger bag. Stopping to buy himself a Cielo Mist, Minato nearly choked on the soda as a female scream suddenly reached his ears. Dropping the can, he ran upstairs, ignoring the scramble of feet he heard from downstairs. And suddenly his world went black.

Minato groaned as he tried to pry open his eyes. He vaguely heard whispering but could not make out the words. He felt a cool sensation over his forehead as his eyes finally managed to open. As his sight began to focus, he blinked upon seeing Yukari, with a troubled face, watching him from above.

- "Huh?" - Minato blinked.

- "Dude... you're so lucky..." - Junpei's voice reached his ears.

- "Shut up Stupei!" - Yukari yelled at the teen, while her cheeks blushed. She glanced down at Minato, who by now noticed where he was. His head laid on her lap. He tried to stand up, but a sudden dizziness, plus Yukari's hand holding him in place, stopped him. - "Wait! You hit your head pretty hard, so do not move for now."

- "I... hit my... head?" - He dumbly said. Yukari's cheeks flared even more.

- "That was... my fault actually..." - Yukari whispered. - "I crashed unto you on the stairs and you hit your head..."

- "I do not remember..." - Minato blinked.

- "Must have been the blow." - Akihiko said as he appeared on Minato's line of view. - "We saw you holding Yukari with an arm, while trying to keep balance with the other holding the railing... the momentum made you spin and you hit the back of your head with the wall. You guys did not fall thanks to that though."

- "I am so sorry Minato-kun... that was all my fault..." - Yukari whispered.

- "Do not worry about it..." - Minato answered immediately, upon seeing her sad face. - "I heard a scream though..."

- "Oh... that..." - Yukari blushed harder. - "There was a roach..." - She whispered. Minato heard Junpei snickering.

- "Mitsuru had already executed it when we managed to bring you here." - Akihiko answered. Minato could swear he saw him shudder.

- "Is Arisato awake?" - Mitsuru's voice reached his ears. Her footsteps was the only thing that allowed him to know she was approaching. - "I hope this can be used as a lesson to follow Takeba. Your actions could have caused a severe accident."

- "Hey Mitsuru. That is going a bit far." - Akihiko retorted.

- "Akihiko! They could have broken their necks!" - Mitsuru answered back. Minato could see Yukari's expression fall from his position. Junpei frowned from the sidelines.

- "Its okay Senpai... I am fine... and Yukari is too." - Minato said from his place.

- "Arisato!" - Mitsuru's eyes flared.

- "I said I am fine. That should be enough, right? And Yukari is fine as well. So just... please stop." - Akihiko's mouth opened in shock at Minato words. He just talked back to Mitsuru and managed to shut up the girl as well.

Mitsuru pressed her index and thumb over the bridge of her nose, in annoyance. They just could not see how grave of an accident could have happened to them because of a silly fear of roaches. She just could not understand why he answered like that. Did Minato not see he could very well be dead now? She just could not understand them. Sighing, in annoyance, she turned around. - "I will call a team to fumigate the building tomorrow... I suggest we skip going to Tartarus this week. We still need to arrange Yamagishi's move in... plus you should rest because of that blow..." - She said as she left.

- "Whoa..." - Junpei said. - "She seemed... mad..."

- "I still think she went a bit far..." - Akihiko grumbled.

- "Minato-kun... thank you..." - Yukari gave him a small smile.

- "No problem... hey... could you guys help me get to my room? I feel dizzy..."

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Dark Hour –  
- Friday June 12, 2009 –**

Minato's eyes opened as soon as he felt movement on his bed. Ignoring the dull pain on the back of his head, he slowly sat upon so he could face the smiling boy. The pale face of the kid looked very gloomy as the green moonlight reflected all over his features. Though, despite the creepy atmosphere around the kid, Minato had never felt threatened by him. There was something about him, but Minato could not grasp what.

- "So you have prevailed yet again..." - The kid said, as he opened his enormous blue eyes.

- "It seems I have..." - Minato answered nonchalantly.

The kid began to laugh lightly, at Minato's answer. He seemed to be enjoying himself, despite the obvious sarcasm. - "You know what it is funny? That despite the grand potential within you... your path does not seem that certain. In fact, I can sense your power has changed yet again..." - The boy grinned.

- "You mean... being able to talk with my Personae?" - Minato asked. Vaguely he heard the Jack Brother's snickers, which he blocked.

- "Indeed. I am very curious about you... do you mind if we are friends? I wish to learn more about you..." - The kid asked.

Minato did not think more than ten seconds about the boy's question. He was definitely not normal, for he appeared and disappeared at will. No one knew about him, as he remembered questioning Yukari about him the first day he arrived at the dorm. Plus the fact that the kid was the one that delivered Igor's contract to him made Minato rationalize that maybe he was another resident of the mysterious Velvet Room. Shrugging, he answered. - "Sure. Fine by me. You already know I am Arisato Minato... but... how should I call you?"

- "How you should call me? You mean... a name?" - At Minato's nod, the kid seemed to have come to a realization, for his mouth formed an 'o-shape' in understanding. - "I see... then, call me Pharos, if you so desire." - He grinned as he disappeared from the bed, only to appear besides the door.

What came next was something Minato could not truly have expected to happen. The sudden surge of power should have not come as a surprise, but frankly, the teen was not expecting a social link to form with the weird kid that had dubbed himself as Pharos. Perhaps he would not have been so shocked if the formed link had been any other than the one that had presented on his mind. A skull, over a gate had appeared. - _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Death Arcana'_

Before Minato could stop gaping at the card, that manifested on his mind, Pharos smiled deviously at him and spoke. - "It is getting late... so I shall leave now. I will be looking forward to our next meeting..." - And just like that, he vanished.

Minato remained sitting, in shock, at his bed. He did not move for a full five minutes before he began to laugh. - "Seriously... the 'Death' Arcana? I should have expected it... Pharos is just like a ghost anyway... I should probably never mention him to Yukari though... she worked so hard to prove ghosts do not exist... Junpei may be trilled though... Akihiko would have try to fight it... and Kirijo-senpai to execute it? Or make a business out of him... what would Yamagishi say though?" - He remained in silence. - "Argh! Will the damn Dark Hour just end already? I need water... preferably with sugar or something... my head hurts again... I want to skip school..." - He allowed his head to fall back on the pillow. - "I guess I will not be sleeping tonight... or soon..."

* * *

- **Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Saturday June 13, 2009 –**

Minato managed to survive through the day, despite his heavy drowsiness. He had managed to calm himself enough, after drinking lots of water, as soon as the Dark Hour ended, but had not fallen asleep until past three in the morning. He managed to sleep a bit through Edogawa's rant... err... class, for the odd teacher did not care if any student fell asleep in his class. In fact, the nurse/teacher did not seem to notice anything as he rambled away describing the theory behind the Butterfly Effect.

As soon as class ended, Minato and Junpei were dragged, by Yukari, towards Fuuka's classroom. It seemed that the new member of SEES had told the brunette she would like to accompany them to their dorm today. Her things would not be taken to the dorm until Sunday, but she wanted to spend the night on her new room early. Junpei kept trying to start a conversation with the green-haired girl, and even managed to make her laugh a bit. Yukari seemed annoyed at Junpei's antics, but let him be seeing as Fuuka seemed to be enjoying herself somewhat. A nice change considering the normal shy self the girl had around school. Minato, despite being half asleep, could not help but notice the stares Fuuka's classmates gave them, when they arrived looking for the girl.

- "Welcome home, Fuuka-chan" - Yukari said as she smiled at the girl, as soon as they entered the dorm.

- "Glad to have ye onboard!" - Junpei grinned at her.

- "Make yourself comfortable." - Minato said, trying to hide a yawn.

- "H-hai! Thanks everybody! I am home now. Please take of me." - Fuuka bowed at them, but Yukari soon made her stand straight.

- "None of that." - She exclaimed. - "Let me show you what will be your room. We cleaned it yesterday, but its still a bit empty until your things arrive tomorrow. You will stay with me tonight, so we can have a girl's night." - She winked.

- "H-hai!" - Fuuka smiled back.

- "Oh! Can I come!" - Junpei blushed pervertedly and Minato wisely stepped away, before Yukari's bag crashed onto his face.

- "Of course not! Idiot!" - Yukari yelled as the door opened, revealing Akihiko who glanced at Junpei and sighed.

- "He at it again?" - He asked Minato, who nodded in answer. - "Will he ever learn?" - He glanced at the girls. - "Welcome to the Dorm Yamagishi, whatever you may need, do not hesitate to ask."

Minato's loud yawn had everybody's gaze falling unto him and he blushed in embarrassment. - "Sorry... I just could not get enough sleep yesterday night." - He rubbed the small bump on his head, which made Yukari cringe.

- "Sorry about that..." - Yukari apologized.

- "Eh?" - Fuuka turned beet red as she gaped at Yukari.

- "Huh? Hey! No Wait! It is not like that!" - The brunette panicked. Before things could escalate further, Akihiko explained the events of the previous night, while Minato allowed his bag to fall on Junpei's face, as he seemed ready to tease Yukari further about Fuuka's misunderstanding.

- "I am sorry... I should not jump into conclusions..." - Fuuka apologized, still beet red.

- "Do... do not worry..." - Yukari nervously laughed. Recovering her bag, she took Fuuka's hand and took her to her room.

Junpei, who had remained in the floor, drooled as he tried to caught a glimpse under the girl's skirt was unable to move in time as Mitsuru, distracted as he talked on her cellphone, did not see him and stepped on him with her pointy shoes. Akihiko and Minato grimaced at the painful face of their teammate, whereas Mitsuru did not even notice the slight bump on her road.

- "I call divine punishment..." - Minato said and the older teen nodded. - "Oh well... I will only grab a bite to eat and will be off to bed..." - He began to walk away.

- "Oh... I think I need to... do... something... yeah... something..." - Akihiko said as he walked away as well.

- "Trai...tors..." - Junpei gasped on the floor.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm**** - Evening -  
- Saturday June 13, 2009 –**

As Minato brushed his teeth, while listening to an interview to the head manager of the Nanjo Group, his cellphone began to ring. Spitting the toothpaste, he took hold of the apparatus and glanced at the screen. A private number signal flashed in green, making his eyebrow rise. He had not configured the phone to appear like that. Taking the call, he was received with the melodious voice of Elizabeth.

- "Good evening. It has been a while." - Elizabeth greeted him.

- "Yes it has. I have not been able to visit in a while... things have been a bit... hectic..." - He answered

- "Worry not. I understand." - She giggled. - "I am just calling you to inform you of a change in Tartarus... I believe a path that was blocked is now open."

- "It... is? Darn... we have not explored much of Tartarus lately... so we had not reach a blockade. Good to know its off... but it also shows we have not made much progress on advancing the Tower... I will be sure to visit soon though." - Minato answered.

- "Please do. And when you have time, please do come and visit. I wish to present you with a new request... for now that is all. I wish you a safe journey." - She ended the call.

Minato left the phone over his desk before falling unto the bed. He wondered how things would fair from now on. Mitsuru had declared she would be joining them from now on battle, since Fuuka was taking her place on the support sidelines, so he guessed he should feel a bit more secure. The way Akihiko shuddered upon the information made him think her power was genuinely a force to recon. Whatever may have come shall come were the thoughts of the boy as he drifted unto the blissfulness of sleep.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm**** - Morning -  
- Sunday June 14, 2009 –**

Minato woke up to the noise of someone knocking his door. Stretching, he stood up as he removed the hair from his eyes. Opening the door he saw Akihiko who informed him that a truck had just left Fuuka's things downstairs and that he needed help taking everything to the third floor. Glancing behind Akihiko, he saw Junpei yawning openly, with his eyes half closed. Nodding in answer, Minato changed out from his night clothes into a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Following the other two, they began the long process.

Through the rest of the morning the three teens took the task of taking the heavy boxes upstairs, whereas Yukari and Fuuka took care of the less heavy things, like several of Fuuka's suitcases and her laptop's bag. Junpei whistled upon seeing the equipment, stating it seemed to be fairly new, prompting the fact of Fuuka admitting she was into technology. Minato himself looked impressed at the equipment but did not comment much on it.

As the morning continued to role, and the pile of boxes downstairs began to thin up, Minato wondered just how many things Fuuka had brought with her. He did not remember bringing so many boxes when he moved in. Although he did not have many things to begin with, nor he was a girl. He had caught a small glimpse of Fuuka's room after leaving a box in the hallways, and he managed to see lots of flowers. On one of trips, Akihiko had grumbled at the fact that Junpei had suddenly disappeared, leaving them the task to themselves alone. Yukari and Fuuka had disappeared as well, but Minato could not really blame the girls, for only the heavier of the boxes remained.

After he and Akihiko dropped the last boxes on the third floor hallway and while he cleaned the sweat from his forehead after sitting in front of the TV in the Dorm's Lounge, a delicious aroma reached the nostrils of the teens. Glancing towards the kitchen's door, they saw as Yukari emerged, with a pink apron over her clothes, with a tray of food, followed by Fuuka, who was holding a jar of juice.

- "Breakfast ready you two!" - Yukari exclaimed.

- "For us?" - Minato questioned.

- "Of course. You worked very hard, so we thought of preparing you breakfast." - The brunette answered and Fuuka nodded.

- "Yukari-chan did most of it though, I am not very good in the kitchen..." - Fuuka fidgeted as she blushed.

Minato and Akihiko approached to see a western style breakfast of eggs, bacon, bread, sausages and several other foreign foods. His eyes widened and his mouth began to water as he glanced at all the different assortment of food. - "Wow..." - He managed to say as he sat. Yukari handed him a glass full of Orange Juice.

- "Its been a while since I had this kind of breakfast. It looks great." - Akihiko answered. - "It tastes great as well" - He said after taking a bite.

- "It really is delicious. Its the first time I have had this kind of breakfast." - Minato said. - "Thank you both."

The girls sat in front of them and began to serve food unto their own plates. Minato questioned about Mitsuru, but Yukari answered that the red head had already taken her own share towards her room, before the two males had ended taking the boxes upstairs. Regarding Junpei, Yukari only said that he could go and drown himself for all she cared. They were not giving him breakfast, even if he arrived before it was all over, for bailing on them midway. Minato could not say he felt sorry for the teen.

As breakfast ended and Fuuka began to gather the dishes, with Yukari's help, a loud siren could be heard outside the dorm. Before any of the four teens could go and investigate the reason for the red-blue lights of a police car to be in front of their door, Mitsuru descended from upstairs and walked directly to the door in haste. She ignored the questioning glances sent her way as she opened the door and allowed Officer Kurosawa inside the door.

- "If you would follow me Officer." - Mitsuru said as answer to Kurosawa's polite 'Morning'.

The confused members of SEES watched the redhead take Kurosawa upstairs and, forgetting about the dirty dishes, followed them. They managed to heard half of the explanation Mitsuru gave the office. - '... on short notice... I have left the place untouched as you requested, in the state I found the room."

- "What the...?" - Minato asked, confused.

- "Someone broke in?" - Akihiko whispered to himself. He wanted to question Mitsuru about it, but an officer he did not know, who had arrived with Kurosawa, did not allow him to approach.

Yukari tried to calm down Fuuka, who began to tremble somewhat in nervousness. Minato could not blame her, for this was not the best way for her to be moving inside the building. His gaze followed Mitsuru and Kurosawa and his eyes widened upon seeing where they stopped. Junpei's room. - (Oh heck... do not tell me...) - Minato began to worry about his friends absence.

- "Oh shit..." - Akihiko cursed and Minato wondered if he was thinking the same.

- "Whose room is this?" - Kurosawa's voice reached the group.

- "Iori Junpei. A junior." - Mitsuru calmly answered. - "I have been trying to reach him on his cellphone, but he has not responded in the last 30 minutes" - Both Akihiko and Minato sighed in relief. The goatee boy was not in the room, so he was probably okay. Probably.

As Kurosawa glanced through the room, from the door, Mitsuru explained the situation. - "I was careless to let my guard down with the move in..." - Fuuka stiffened and Yukari glared daggers at Mitsuru, who did not notice. - "...this dorm has been attacked before in the past. Security is everyone's concern, but if anything happens to him, its ultimately my responsibility..."

- "Did someone attack him? Is he okay? And what did he meant with attacked before?" - Fuuka asked

- "If someone entered here and targeted Junpei... I will hunt them down... as much as the guy annoys me..." - Akihiko hit his left hand with his right fist.

- "Ssh... let me hear." - Minato said, trying to hear Kurosawa's answer, who had remained in silence.

The officer, after pondering for a bit, glanced at the redhead seriously. - "I hate to say it Kirijo-san... but this is most likely..."

- "An attack? Robbery?" - She interrupted, annoying the policeman.

- "Huh? What are we watching? Whaza happen?" -

- "Mitsuru seems to believe he was attacked." - Akihiko answered.

- "No shit? Who?" -

- "Were you not listening? Seriously, I can not believe you. It was Junpei." - Yukari answered in anger. - "Can you be any more stupid, Stupei?" - Hey eyes widened. - "Stupei!"

- "Hey! Don't call me dat!" - He pouted. Minato gaped at him, Fuuka seemed relieved and Akihiko looked at him with an incredulous stare.

Junpei stepped forward and, when the police officer tried to stop him, he said they were on his room, that it was his right, thus the officer allowed him to pass. Before he could react, the four teens followed after him leaving the man grumbling. Not caring anymore, the man walked towards the soda machine.

- "Kurosawa-san? Kirijo-senpai? Whas going on?" - Junpei asked as he entered.

- "Iori! Where were you? I have been trying to contact you for a while!" - She approached and started to check him for injuries.

- "Huh?" - He blushed at the redhead's actions. - "Oh... uh..." - He stuttered. - "It was so hot... so I... uh... I kinda went to the store and ended up staying to play some games at the arcade..." - He laughed nervously, as he felt a deadly aura emanating outside the room. - (So he went playing while we worked? - Yukari's voice reached his ears)

Mitsuru sighed, ignoring the fact that Junpei had bailed on the other's while there was work to do. - "Well... I am just glad you are safe. If you are okay, then we can dismiss the idea of an attack. But then, alas, it must have been theft... Why would the burglar target your room though?" - The redhead said.

- "Wha? Theft?" - Junpei blinked at her. He idly noticed the deadly aura outside the room diminishing.

- "What else could it be? Someone clearly tore through the room looking for something." - Mitsuru declared. - "I will have the personnel of the move in checked." - She crossed her arms. - "Vandalizing a school dorm... when I am finished with them, they will not be able to make business in this town anymore. I will see that whoever is responsible to be properly executed!"

- "Uh..." - Junpei sweatdropped. Outside the room, Akihiko's eye began to have a sudden twitch, confusing the other three.

- "Well son..." - Kurosawa who had remained in silence since Junpei arrived, spoke as he touched Junpei's shoulder. - "...sounds like you got a death sentence upon you." - Upon the confused face of Mitsuru, the scared one of Junpei and the realization one on the other teens, the officer continued. - "How about it Iori-san? Was this room, in fact, vandalized?"

- "Well... uh..." - He cringed as he began to hear snickers outside the room. - "My room always looks like this..." - He admitted in defeat.

- "W-what?... B-but... you can not possibly live in this state... can you? And... and the door was open!" - Mitsuru gaped at Iori.

- "Oh...that. I left the door open so air could enter while I was gone... it has been to hot lately. And uh... well... no one we don't know comes her neways... so..." - Junpei laughed nervously.

Mitsuru remained speechless and wideeyed upon the boy's answer. Kurosawa called his officer as he passed through the amused teens. - "Well, it seems this case is closed then. May we return to our duties Kirijo-san?" - He asked, earning more snickers from the teens.

- "Oh... yes... I am sorry you had to see something so disgraceful..." - The girl blushed beet red. Upon Junpei's gaping face, she sighed. - "I apologize... It seems my upbringing may have been more sheltered that I realized..." - She promptly left, ignoring the group, completely embarrassed.

Junpei's eyes twitched as Mitsuru left. It did not help his mood that the group outside kept laughing. - "Oh C'mon! At least yell at me or something!" - He yelled. - "And whaz the deal with you calling the police over a messy room!" - The group outside could not help but laugh out loud, annoying Iori. - "Oh shut up!"

The four teens fled with tears on their eyes from all the laughter. Fuuka's worries were forgotten upon discovering the silly situation. She felt bad about laughing at Iori's misfortune, but could not help to join on the laughter due to the ridiculous situation. Junpei's yells of - "What did I do to deserve this?" - Did nothing to help her stop her laughter. The four of them ran downstairs still laughing and, at one point, Yukari ended covering her face in Minato's back, trying to ease the pain in her stomach, caused from the laughter. Now Fuuka, more than ever, felt that her decision to move in the dorm was the right one.

Mitsuru did not leave her room for the rest of the day. And neither did Junpei.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – Morning –**  
- **Monday June 15, 2009 -**

The full SEES team arrived at school together alongside their newest member. Yukari insisted for them all to go together at least once in a while and Mitsuru, who already had forgotten about the incident the previous day, agreed. The redhead walked at the front talking with Akihiko, whereas Yukari and Minato followed behind, talking with Fuuka who was to the left of them. Junpei dragged his feet in the back, yawning loudly, still a bit miffed about the event of the previous day. It did not help his mood that Minato and Yukari now and then joked about calling the police due to unwashed dishes or magazines that laid all over the lounge. Fuuka laughed silently while Mitsuru did her best to ignore the conversation. The only proof of her listening, was the glare she sent Akihiko, in order to shut him up. Unfortunately for her, neither Minato nor Yukari saw her glare, for they were busy teasing Junpei.

Fuuka could honestly said she had not laughed so hard in ages. Junpei, at one point, commented she had an angel's voice, making the girl blush and hide behind Yukari immediately, leaving a pouting Junpei behind. Unnoticed by them, people seemed to open a path for them to pass through. People began to whisper upon seeing the 'Ghosty-girl' in the middle of the group and began to gossip about it. Yukari and Mitsuru, upon hearing people talking about them, shut them up with well placed glares. Minato could not have done a better job. Fuuka seemed thankful for their actions and hoped to develop a strong friendship with the group.

After a promise to meet Fuuka at lunch, the three teens parted with the green-haired girl and headed to their own classroom. Their conversation shifted from teasing Junpei to talking about what would happen now with Tartarus. Minato, with the knowledge that a barricade had been taken down without them reaching it, mentioned that starting this week, they needed to explore it more thoroughly. He argued that even though Akihiko joined them last month, circumstances really did not allow them to visit the tower of demise many times. Add the inclusion of Mitsuru and they could very well manage to escalate it faster.

- "I wonder how Senpai fights neways." - Junpei whispered

- "Its obvious Stupei. She is in the fencing club, so she will definitely use a sword." - Yukari replied.

- "Huh? The same as me? Makes sense. The sword you gave me the night I awakened my Persona used to be hers. Right?" - Minato asked and the girl nodded. - "Still, the styles are different. While I do not really use Kendo when I fight... I actually expect her to use her fencing skills. She is just like that." -

- "Yeah..." - Yukari whispered and Junpei shuddered. Further conversation was stopped as Toriumi-sensei arrived.

As classes continued to roll, Minato's mind began to wander around. In only three months his world had been turned around 180 degrees. Surely he had experienced the Dark Hour before, but never before he would have imagined the existence of Personae and Shadows. Another thing that worried him slightly was the Velvet Room. Why could only he see and visit it? Who was Igor in reality? Elizabeth? Or what about Pharos? Why was he chosen? And why did his power differ from the power of the others? Pharos had told him he had grand potential. Yet... for what?

Lost in thought, and bored out of his mind as Edogawa's class began, Minato's eyes began to drop. He found himself dreaming incoherent memories of the past three months with SEES. He saw himself running around the monorail being followed by Yukari and Junpei, as the sickly green full moon mocked them. A cloud passed over the globe, obscuring the light of the group. Minato found himself watching the events in third person and a flash of red made his eyes widen. Yukari and Junpei were in front of the train, and Yukari was yelling at Junpei to enter first. That had not happened that way. Minato reasoned it was the dream's fault and he idly amused himself for noticing he was dreaming. And from the shadows he expected himself to appear to talk with Yukari as Junpei entered the train. And yet he did not. A red headed girl, dressed in a Gekkoukan female uniform, appeared instead, with her face hidden in the darkness.

- "Oi... wake up..." - A male voice came from the mysterious girl. Minato blinked as he opened his eyes and saw Junpei. He fell backwards in surprise. - "Whoa dude... you totally lost it there..."

- "Uh... huh?" - Minato dumbly said.

- "Geez Minato-kun... just stand up. Its lunchtime. Remember? We promised to meet Fuuka-chan" - Yukari said as she took her lunch in her hands.

- "Oh yeah. Sorry." - Minato stood up wondering about the dream. - (What was that?)

* * *

**- Student Council Room, Gekkoukan High School – After School –  
- Monday June 15, 2009 –**

Minato's dream did not leave his mind throughout the rest of the day. It idly went to the back of his mind during a somewhat normal session of Kendo, but as he took a fast shower, before heading to the Council Meeting, it returned with great force. It was the second time in a few weeks that a dream had left him curious. Two dreams featuring two unknown girls. The blue-haired girl he had dreamed off had worried him for a while, but he had concluded he had had such dream because he had hanged out with little Maiko. And yet he felt his self conclusion was not it. And now this secondary dream. One he knew could not really be possible, for why would a girl be with Yukari and Junpei at the monorail instead of him? It was definitely a dream. And yet... why did he felt so worried? And why did this new dream brought the first one to mind?

Trying to clear his head, Minato glanced around at the gathered on the room. Things had been less tense after Mitsuru had interfered between the rift of Hidetoshi and Daisuke, who was absent today. The blue haired teen saw Hidetoshi glancing at the girls in charge of Charity and Fundraising, Saeki Kyoko and Hiromi Rika. Discarding the thought of the boy having a crush, as soon as he saw his frown, Minato knew things would not end well as the Disciplinary Committee member stood up. He appreciated the boy, but Minato knew he tended to stick his foot on his mouth.

- "Hey Saeki." - Hidetoshi gained the attention of the girls. Chihiro, who had been with them, glanced nervously at the boy before practically running away, giving an excuse.

- "Yes Odagiri-san?" - Saeki questioned.

Minato saw them talking in low voices and knew his friend had definitely said something wrong as Saeki's face twisted into a frown. - "Now wait a second! What the hell are you implying?"

- "Geez... how many times do I have to explain it? Its like I am talking to a wall..." - Hidetoshi sighed.

- "Why are you accusing us? The cigarette butt was in the BOY'S bathroom, was it not?" - Saeki yelled, gaining the attention of the present.

- "And like I said... I was not accusing you. Must you twist my words? I was merely asking if you could help me check that it was not a girl that left it there..." - The boy sighed.

- "Like we would walk around a boy's bathroom? Get real!" - Hiromi said, siding with her friend.

- "Yeah yeah... how troublesome..." - Hidetoshi sighed as he stepped outside.

- "What's his problem? Geez." - Saeki frowned.

Minato stood up and went towards the door. Glancing at the girls, who were not watching him, he spoke to them. - "Do not take it personally. I think he may be feeling pressured as we have not found anything. I admit he is getting a bit wild with his theories though. Do not worry. I will speak with him." - He said and the two girls sighed in response.

- "Ok... please do Arisato-san... things have been a bit difficult after he fought with Tohno-senpai. And there is a rumor that he will be quitting the council." - Hiromi Rika answered.

- "He is? I had not heard about that..." - Minato scratched his head. - "Anyway... I will see you guys later."

Glancing through the hallway, Minato did not see his friend. Seeking him out he found him sitting besides the Persimmon tree with his chin resting over his joined hands, lost in thought. Without a word, Minato turned around and went towards the entrance of the school. After buying a pair of Cielo Mist, he returned to find his friend on the same position as he had predicted. He sat beside him without a word and gave him the can of soda, which he accepted with a nod. They remained in silence for a while, just drinking their soda until Hidetoshi finally spoke.

- "...they are like children... jumping to conclusions just like that... they just do not understand..." - Hidetoshi sighed.

- "Maybe so... but was that wise? I mean... you know how girls can get when we tell them things like that. I mean... think about it. Does it not sound as if you are accusing them of something worse than smoking when you imply a girl entering the male bathroom?" - Minato spoke in a low voice.

Hidetoshi seemed to be considering his friends words for a while. His only answer was to slap his forehead a few minutes later. - "I totally screwed that one, did I not?"

- "You did." - Minato answered bluntly and Hidetoshi laughed quietly.

- "Damn you..." - He said between laughs. - "That is what I like about you Minato-kun. You are honest. Brutally honest." - He sighed. - "I guess I should tell them I am sorry before things get uglier. I do not care if they isolate me... but whether they believe it or no... I care about this school... maybe too much that I end up in their bad side. I am not trying to isolate myself... I am just seeking the truth... even if they do not like it. They should not like me if they so desire... but I guess I need to keep things smoothly within the Council at least. What image would we be giving?"

- "Uh huh..." - Minato sighed. Hidetoshi was confusing him.

- "I am preaching am I not? I apologize." - He stood up and stretched. - "Thanks for listening to me Minato-kun."

- "You are welcome." - Minato answered as he stood up.

* * *

-** Paulownia Mall - Evening -  
- Tuesday June 16, 2009 –**

Being bored on Tuesdays, due to the lack of activities, Minato decided to accept Junpei's invitation to go to the arcade, where they spent their time until night fell. Minato completely crushed Junpei on every game they played to the utter annoyance of his friend. He even managed to finish the train simulator game to the surprise of all those watching. It seemed nobody had even gotten close to do so as Minato found out when his highscore was the sole one registered on the machine.

Minato went to buy himself a soda from the store as Junpei went to take a leak. He glanced around and noticed the antique shop Yukari had told him about a few days ago. It was already closed due to the late hour, so he decided to just glance through the window. None of the things on display looked neither cheap nor useful, so Minato wondered why Ikutsuki had told Yukari the store could aid them. Bored, he glanced at the hallway leading to the Velvet Room and idly considered visiting in order to fulfill Elizabeth's request, whatever it may be. He was about to walk inside the hallway when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning around, Minato glanced at the guy who had taken his money several weeks ago, promising an audition, only to disappear afterwards. If Minato had not the hunch the man could become a Social Link, he would not approach.

- "Good evening." - Minato greeted.

- "My boy! I have been looking for you!" - The man spoke in his high pitched voice. - "I have some bad news regarding the audition. It seems that the charges for an audition were raised. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I had sudden work that required my attention. You will need to give me an additional 10,000 yen to enter the audition. Is it right with you?"

- (Ugh... what a scammer... but I do feel a pull of power here...) - "Sure..." - Minato took out his wallet and mentally sighed about losing another 10,000 yen. He handed the bill to the man who grinned in expectation.

- "You made a good decision! I will be in touch with you when the audition date comes around. Cya!" - He walked away.

- "And pray tell how are you going to be in touch? Geez... no social link. I wonder if my intuition was wrong there." - Minato sighed. Seeing Junpei approaching he decided to visit Elizabeth another day.

* * *

**- ****School Roof, Gekkoukan High School – Lunchtime –  
- Wednesday June 17, 2009 –**

Minato ate his lunch as he talked with Kenji and Kazushi above on the roof. Kenji kept talking about his girlfriend trying to make Kazushi jealous, without mentioning the real identity of the woman. Whenever it seemed he was about to slip something out Minato would interrupt them, for the sake of the lovesick friend of his. Kazushi did not seem much interested, but Minato could swear the boy was getting a bit annoyed. He saw Yuko at the other side of the roof talking in whispers with the girl that had aided Kazushi, Iwazaki Rio. The long haired girl looked to be in a bad mood and when Kenji yelled about the cuteness of his girlfriend, Rio got fed up and threw her empty can of soda to his head, hitting bullseye.

- "Ite! Who did that?" - Kenji stood up, frowning.

- "I did. You got a problem Kenji?" - Rio yelled back, crossing her arms.

- "Rio? Whats with you?" - Kenji's rage seemed to diminish, but he still looked at the girl with annoyance.

- "People are trying to have a peaceful lunch here, you know? So you should not be yelling, god damn it." - Rio yelled again.

- "Look who is yelling..." - Kenji sighed and Rio blushed.

- "Tch... whatever... I am leaving Yuko." - She said to her friend.

- "Ah! Wait for me! Rio-chan!" - Yuko ran after her friend. Before passing through the door leading downstairs, she glanced at Minato and winked at him, fact that annoyed Kazushi.

- "Geez... whats her problem?" - Kenji sat down.

- "You know her?" - Minato asked. - "I noticed you are in first name terms..."

- "Do I know her? Yeah I do. I have known her since we were in first grade in elementary. We even went to the same junior high... heck... even our parents are on friendly terms..." - Kenji took a sip of his Mad Bull.

- "Dude... its like you two are destined to be together or something." - Kazushi said and Kenji chocked on his soda.

After Minato hit him on the back, in order to recover from the soda going through the wrong path, Kenji glared at Kazushi. - "Never joke about that... I shudder at the idea. And I prefer older women anyway." - Kenji said disturbed at the idea.

- "If you say so..." - Kazushi grinned. Minato merely yawned not really interested.

- "So Minato... I noticed Nishiwaki winked at you... whats with that? Were you not after Takeba-san?" - Kenji smirked.

- "We are just friends... nothing more... and who says I am after Yukari?" - Minato said from his place on the floor, where he laid glancing at the clouds, while covering his eyes from the sun.

- "Just friends? It did not seem like that..." - Kenji's smirk grew as he saw the annoyance on Kazushi's face while Minato shrugged.

- "Dunno... I really have not had much chance to think of things like that..." - Minato sighed. - "There just to many things going on in my life right now to think about that..."

- "Dude... you are just a teen... relax a bit..." - The Magician S-Link stated.

- (If only you guys knew half of it...) - Minato sighed. Kazushi wisely remained in silence, thinking about this own problems with his knee.

Their conversation shifted from girls unto diverse things like games, TV shows, sports and whatever nonsense teen boys speak when not talking about nude women, topic Kenji tried several times to start, only to be ignored by the other two. When lunchtime was halfway over, the door of the roof opened and two female figures emerged. Minato was partly blinded for being glancing at the sky, so he did not recognize them until one of the called his name.

- "See? I told you Minato-kun would be here. He usually likes to have his lunch here." - Yukari spoke to the second girl, Fuuka.

- "Hai. Thank you, Yukari-chan." - Fuuka and Yukari approached the three teens. - "Minato-kun... can I speak with you?"

Kenji and Kazushi glanced at their friend, who stood up cleaning his pants from the dust. - "Whats up?"

- "Yukari-chan told me you were interested in joining a cultural club, but due to certain circumstances you missed the deadline..." - Fuuka explained.

Minato glanced at Yukari, who nodded in response. - "Yeah. I was indeed. Why this all of a sudden?"

- "Well... my club is actually looking for members... and Yukari-chan overheard me talking with our club leader... and we were wondering if you would want to join us in the Photography Club." - Fuuka played with her fingers.

- "Photography?" - Minato questioned.

- "Let me explain." - A new voice said. It was a male student with short brown hair with a wide grin on his face. He was wearing small square glasses and had his necktie cleanly tied up even in the heavy heat of summer. - "Oh... I should introduce myself first. I am Hiraga Keisuke. I am a senior and president of the Photography Club. Pleased to meet you!" - He extended his hand.

- "Ah... Arisato Minato, although you probably already knew that. Pleased to meet you." - Minato shook his hand.

- "Likewise. Wait... I already said that." - He laughed at himself making those gathered chuckle.

- "Ah... this are my classmates, Tomochika Kenji and Miyamoto Kazushi." - Minato presented them out of politeness. They were listening to their conversation anyway. - "So... you were saying about the club?"

- "Ah yes. We have been in a bit of a slump lately. Several students dropped out of the club due to their grades and we even had one transferring out of Gekkoukan. Thankfully Fuuka-san has returned to re-join us. You should see her work! She is fantastic with both natural photographs and retouched on Photoshop!" - The boy praised and Fuuka blushed in embarrassment.

- "The club Senpai..." - Yukari said and Keisuke blushed.

- "Oh yeah... sorry about the ramble." - He boy blushed. - "Anyway... we still kinda need a member to fill the minimum required to stay afloat. The school may encourage us to join cultural or sports clubs... but if the minimum is not met, they do not have any problem with dissolving them. Seeing we are already in June its kinda hard to find someone willing to join. Fuuka-san and I were discussing about this when Takeba-san here overheard us and told us about you. So... what do you say? Any interest in photography?"

- "It sounds interesting... but I have no experience with it. Nor do I have a camera." - Minato replied.

- "Worry not! You do not have to be a professional to join! Look at me! I am a total novice in it and I am the president." - He chuckled. - "And about the equipment... do not worry. Even with the warning to disband us... the school has very nice equipment which we can use!" -

Minato seemed to be pondering the idea. Cultural clubs meet twice a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays. To be frank, the boy was getting a bit bored on Tuesdays, since he did not had any activity... and it would make the wait for the Council Meeting on Thursdays easier. His mind wandered for a bit towards Bebe and his own invitation to join the Fashion club. He already promised the french boy to visit him now and then... which reminded him he probably should do so soon... and his club was in no danger of closing. And he did felt curious about trying photography. He could even have an excuse to take several shots of Yukari or Yuko... err... bad mind. Scratch that. Minato slapped himself in his thoughts.

- "Sure. Why not? Count me in Hiraga-senpai." - Minato answered.

- "Excellent! Glad to have you onboard Minato-kun! And call me Keisuke please. I really prefer not to be called by my last name." - He took out a piece of paper from a folder he was carrying around. - "Please sign this. Fuuka-san and I will take care of the rest.

As Minato began to sign the sheet of paper he felt a surge of power. Mistaking the paper with another contract, like the one Pharos made him sign, he stopped midway through his name. He sighed in relief upon noticing it was just a Social Link forming. A card marked with the roman number 'X' (ten) appeared on his mind. A roulette in the center appeared, with the arm of the roulette in the form of a sword whose end was in the form of an Egyptian sphinx. The shadow of a snake and a lizard could be seen above and below the roulette. - _'Thou_ _shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana'_

Finishing writing his name, Minato returned the sheet to Keisuke who grinned broadly. - "Thank you Minato-kun. I shall go and hand this over right now. We have session tomorrow, so do come and meet the rest of the members, will you?" - He waved as he left. Fuuka and Yukari left together afterwards.

- "Photography club?" - Kenji asked. - "Hmmm... can you get me a photo of every hot girl in the school?"

- "Geez... do you have anything other than women on your head?" - Kazushi sighed. - "Although I would not mind a copy of those photos." - He grinned.

Minato decided to ignore them. No way he was sharing the photos, when he took them, with them. And he had just been complaining about boring Tuesdays. Nice timing. And a Social Link to boost. He should visit the Velvet Room soon, to see the effect of his links. And he also had a request to fulfill from Elizabeth.

* * *

-** School Library, Gekkoukan High School - After School -  
- Friday June 19, 2009 –**

Thursday brought Minato to his first session at the Photography club where he was presented to the rest of the members. There were only six members, including himself, which brought the required members to the minimum. Gekkoukan did preach about the importance of Sports and Cultural clubs and encouraged students to join at least one, but strict rules still existed. None of the sports clubs had a problem with members, but several of the least popular cultural clubs tended to suffer from the rule. Not many students were interested into spending their afternoons locked in dark rooms developing films, specially with the popularity of digital cameras. Minato found himself intrigued on the practice of developing his own photos instead of just printing them and got easily hooked at the art. The group itself did not discriminate against digital photography, as demonstrated by their photoshopping activities, but they seemed to prefer the older kind of photography.

Minato had been so engrossed on the club he almost missed his Student Council meeting if Fuuka had not reminded him about the hour. Happy to have joined the group, Minato left in order to work alongside Hidetoshi on the investigation regarding the chain smokers. Several more cigarette butts had been found, but no witnesses existed and no clue was found, fact that annoyed Hidetoshi. The girls on the Charity and Fundraising section of the Council had taken his apology with a grain of salt and things did not seem as well as they could be. Still it seem they were trying hard to keep things peaceful. Tohno Daisuke had also formally placed his withdrawal from the Council, fact that annoyed Mitsuru, yet the red head did not punish Hidetoshi for it. In fact, the girl believed him to be weak willed against adversities, fact that surprised the rest of the members, save Minato himself, who knew a little of how the red head thought, and Hidetoshi, who seemed to be expecting this reaction.

As Friday came, Minato found himself helping Fushimi Chihiro returning some books to the school library, after Kendo practice. Minato learnt that the girl was also a member of the Library Committee. As part of her responsibilities, Chihiro had to return the books to their shelves as not all of the students returned them after using them. Minato himself was looking for a book to complete a report of Edogawa's when he practically had to catch a falling Chihiro, who had slipped down from a wooden ladder. After asking forgiveness, blushing as a tomato, Chihiro was surprised when Minato offered her help. After stuttering a bit, she smiled and accepted.

- "I am so sorry about making you do this Minato-san..." - She said.

- "And like I said... its no problem. Okay?" - He answered.

- "Yeah..." - She blushed.

- "Hey! If you are gonna flirt, do it outside! You are distracting us!" - A boy angrily spat at Minato and Chihiro.

- "Oh! I am sorry..." - Chihiro flinched as she walked away from the studying boy. Minato's left eyebrow rose at the implication. Flirting? Him? He followed Chihiro and promptly sweatdropped as the boy, who had yelled at them, began to flirt himself with a girl, asking for a kiss in order to continue studying.

- "A...k...kiss? Where does he think h-he is?" - Chihiro glared at them. - "This is a place for studying! And they are just kids!" - She began to tremble in rage.

- (Uh... while I do agree this is not the place... just kids? Um... a kiss huh?) - His eyes were drawn towards Chihiro's lips and he gulped. Glancing to the opposite side, he stretched his lose collar a bit. It did not help him though, as images of Yukari's lips came to mind. Yuko's came into mind as well... and surprisingly Mitsuru and Fuuka's came to mind as well. Sudden movement to his right brought him back to reality as Chihiro walked towards the pair of students.

- "I should stop them and scold them. And I am talking as a Student Council member now." - She fumed. Minato took hold of her arm before she could move further. - "Minato-san!"

- "Not so loud... everybody is watching you." - He whispered.

Caught in the spotlight, Chihiro's eyes widened and she promptly hid behind a shelf of books, blushing madly. - "I... sorry... I thing I overreacted..." - She stuttered. - "But still... there are places for everything... they should not be acting like this on the library and..."

- "I understand. You need to keep it cool tough. We ARE student council members..." - Minato argued. - (Safe...)

- "You are right..." - She sighed. - "I lost my cool... sorry. I do not care if people badmouth me... but it would give a bad impression to the Student Council..." - She said and then whispered. - "...and you..."

- "Hey... who is that?" - Minato asked and Chihiro glanced to see a girl with long dark brown hair in front of the pair of students. With her hands on her hips she seemed to be scolding the flirting students. The boy seemed ready to argue back, yet the girl never deflated. The studying girl took her books and practically ran away, blushing madly. The boy ran after her while glaring at the long haired girl. When she turned around she spotted Chihiro and winked at her. Minato saw she had light brown eyes and a small mole below her left eye.

- "Hasegawa Saori-san. She is the Library Committee President." - Chihiro answered. - "She is very strong willed and kind. I admire her a lot." - She explained. - "She is in your year, but is actually three years older than me. I heard she studied aboard for some time, so she missed several school years. I think she is very cool... but sometimes I get the feeling she is lonely..." - She said as she returned to her obligations. Minato continued to help her for a while before leaving. Chihiro remained behind implying she still had work to do.

After leaving the library, Minato went looking for Bebe, but did not find him at the clubroom. With nothing much else to do, Minato left the School and walked towards Paulownia Mall intending to visit Elizabeth. Walking inside the Velvet Room, he was greeted by the silver haired beauty with a very wide smile. Igor was not around, but Minato did not pay much attention to it. He did not have enough Personae to fuse anyway.

- "Sorry for the lateness." - Minato said as he sat in front of Elizabeth.

- "Worry not. Time means nothing for people like me." - She smiled at him. She placed a cup of coffee in front of Minato, who blinked at it. It tasted better than any other coffee he had had at the coffee shop at the mall.

- "So you had a request for me? If it involves creating a certain Persona I am afraid I may not be able to fulfill it now." - The teen told the mysterious woman as he took a sip of the coffee she had served him.

- "Yes. I wish you to escort me to the place your people calls... The Mall." - She said and Minato nearly burnt himself with the hot coffee.

- "That is all?" - Minato blinked.

- "I am very curious about your world. In fact, this will be the first time I will be entering it. I am very excited in fact." - Elizabeth smiled at him and Minato felt heat on his cheeks as she leaned forward, towards him.

- "Uh... yeah... sure... when? Now?" - He asked dumbly and Elizabeth nodded in response. - "Then... will you follow me? I did enter here through the Mall... so we are close."

- "Please lead the way." - Elizabeth stood up and linked her arm with Minato's.

Both of them emerged in the real world and Minato lead her outside the hall where the mysterious door appeared. Her eyes looked the same as a child's on a candy store, wide and amazed watching everything in sight. Minato wondered what kind of being she was and what kind of life she had to be marveled by such small things. Thinking it further... where did those from the Velvet Room live anyway? He saw as Elizabeth took off her gloves and started to play with the cool water on the fountain.

- "This sensation is something I have not felt before... the climate pressure on my skin feels so different from the room... and yet this cool sensation of this fluid makes my skin tingle in excitement! This is indeed an intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities!" - She exclaimed in excitement.

- "Hmmm... its called a fountain..." - Minato blushed as he saw a couple glancing at them in confusion.

- "A fountain... it makes sport of water... the foundation of life! How wicked!" - She splashed some water unto her skin making Minato panic.

- "You should not do that..." - He stopped her from splashing more water. He blushed as he saw the fabric of her clothes stick unto her skin. If her dress had not been blue, it would probably become transparent due to the wetness.

- "Ah yes. My mistake. I should respect it. In fact, it is rumored that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who sacrifice a few coins to it..." - She took out her purse and opened it.

- "Uh... Elizabeth? What are you doing?" - Minato questioned. He felt the eyes of many passerby on them, specially after the woman had splashed water onto her.

- "I anticipated I would get the chance to meet one of this lucky spots. So I brought a good number of coins. Two thousand of your 500 yen coins to be exact." - She started to empty the coins unto the fountain to the surprise of everyone.

- "Wait... what? Two thousand coins? 500 yen? Thats... holy..." - Minato gaped as the coins fell like a waterfall from the small purse. He was dumbfounded to see a million yen thrown into a fountain just like that... and also at the fact that they could enter such a small purse.

- "Ah!" - The Velvet Room's attendant suddenly yelled. - "I was so caught in excitement of tossing the coins, that I had not given my wish any thought!" - She pouted. - "This will not do... I guess there is always next time. I shall be more careful next time I come here." - She dragged Minato away. Minato glanced behind him to see several people suddenly jumping unto the fountain and starting to fight over the coins. He sweatdropped as he saw Officer Kurosawa hastily exiting the Police Station in order to reinstate order. Elizabeth never noticed.

She proceeded to drag Minato towards the Police Station, which was empty due to the riot at the Fountain. Near as it was, Elizabeth did not pay attention to the ruckus. She in fact was more engrossed into checking the photographs of those being hunted as criminals. - "Uh... such stern faced gentlemen..." - She whispered. - "They must be famous people or something for their photographs to be displayed so prominently... such an honor!"

- "Uh... no. They are criminals." - Minato explained.

- "Criminals? Oh I see... reward for most wanted? I am right to assume this as your version of my subjugation requests?" - She asked and Minato blinked.

- "Subjugation requests...?" - He asked.

- "Oh... you have not taken one of those I am afraid. Here is your first one." - She handed Minato a paper as she kept glancing at the wanted posters.

Minato blinked at what he saw. It was a request to hunt down a rare hand-type shadow. A golden one in fact. Akihiko will be pleased when he learned they would be hunting it down. The little bugger had thrown them into a lot of trouble last time they saw it. And according to this request it was a rare one... Minato cursed at the fact that they had already encountered it and that it had escaped them. The request also requested a certain item left over by the creature. A steel medal. Pocketing the slip of paper, Minato followed Elizabeth, who had gotten bored of glancing at the posters.

- "So... what do you use as proof of subjugation? Do you take any body part?" - She asked and Minato nearly fell on his face.

- "Uh... no. They just capture them... and send them to prison." - He explained.

- "Is that so? Fascinating. Although... is that not troublesome? It would be more easy to just exterminate them. So curious. My interest has been piqued." - She clapped her hands. She stopped walking in front of Club Escapade. - "Oh goodness. This can not be... is this... a 'club'?"

- "It is... why?" - He almost seemed afraid to ask. No one was paying attention at them anymore, thanks to the riot at the center. Kurosawa seemed to have calmed the situation already and Minato just prayed no one would point a finger at them, as instigators of the mess.

- "Dancers dictated by the sway of one's inner passions... a subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle...such a fantastic place! I must visit it!" - She approached the door before Minato could stop her and began to pull on the door. Minato looked, in alarm, as the door began to crack.

- "No wait! Elizabeth! The place is closed. It will not open until night!" - He stopped her from breaking the door. He was honestly freaked out at the strength the woman presented.

- "Is that so? Such a pity. I had hoped to join in on the wild ritual..." - She began to dance in front of Minato who sweatdropped in response. Before they could attract attention to them once more, he stopped her and lead her away from the club - "I am overwhelmed... everything looks so new and inviting. Everywhere I look, something catches my eye..." - She admitted.

- "Is your world that different from this one?" - He asked.

- "We only exist within the boundaries of the Velvet Room... our world is not as vast as this one is. And we have our rules as well." - She explained and Minato wondered how she could live alone with just Igor.

- "Life with Igor must be though then..." - Minato whispered.

- "Oh indeed. Master can be a bit demanding. But aside from him I also have my older sister and cute little brother." - She smiled and Minato blinked.

- "You have siblings? Why have I not see them before?" - He asked.

- "They reside on other Velvet Rooms. Alternate realities or simply other time planes. Our guests can only see one of us." - She answered.

- (Other Velvet Rooms? Alternate realities? Time planes? My head hurts...) - "Ah..."

- "If you would not mind... perhaps you could recommend our next activity Minato-san?" - Elizabeth leaned over Minato's shoulder, making him nervous.

- "Hmm... how about the arcade?" - He began to sweat due to the feel of Elizabeth pressing her chest on his arm.

- "This 'arcade'... I have heard of it before! A marvelous playground where one sports with electric fairies in exchange for tokens! I have heard you can even control birds in order to win prizes! Yes! I very well much wish to see it!" - She said. Before Minato could take her there, she stopped and ran towards the opposite direction. She had spotted the fountain by the entrance of the Mall and began emptying her purse once more. Minato cringed at the sight and went to stop her before another riot would began. Before reaching her, Elizabeth stopped and glanced at the opposite side. - "Oh my! There is another one! I was not aware there was a trinity powered fountain in here! I must visit that one as well!" - She ran towards the last fountain and emptied her purse to the last coin. To Minato's relief no one else noticed her doing so.

Taking Elizabeth to the arcade probably was not the best idea Minato had had in his life, for the girl kept jumping around the place in excitement, trying every single game. To Minato's dismay, Elizabeth had indeed emptied all her purse on the fountains, so he had to pay for the games she wanted to try. His wallet was already suffering from giving the strange man a 10,000 yen bill, and he ended paying at least another 10,000 yen on all the games Elizabeth played. She sometimes stopped playing before her turn ended or even before she lost, as another game took her attention.

After a while, as night began to fall, Elizabeth told Minato it was time for her to return to her world. Escorting her back to the Velvet Room, and with her clinging to his arm, they arrived at the mysterious blue door. - "Thank you for the invaluable experiences you have shared with me today." - She smiled. - "I consider my request fully complete" - She snapped her fingers and a red cloth fell upon her arms. - "Please take this as a reward."

Minato took hold of the cloth and glanced at it. He promptly sweatdropped upon noticing what it was. A blood red Cheongsam... a Chinese style women dress. And a very expensive one if Minato could guess after his brief visit to Bebe. - (I need to visit him and ask him about this...) - "So... uh..."

- "Possession of this item shall permit you to fuse the Persona named 'Hua Po'. I await the day you fuse it." - Elizabeth grinned.

- "Hua Po? I shall seek into it. But what about the dark cloth you gave me last time? What does it create?" - The teen asked.

- "That... is a secret." - She winked in response. - "This may sound forward... but I wish to accompany you again sometime. Perhaps another request..." - She giggled as the passed through the door.

Minato gently folded the dress and placed it inside his sports bag, carefully placing it in such a way it would get dirty from his sweaty sport clothes. - (What I am going to do with this? Aside from creating the Persona... hmmm...) - Images of a red-dressed Yukari came to mind, making him blush. - (Maybe I can keep if for a present or something... when is her birthday anyway? Birthdays... ugh...) - And thus he returned to the dorm, hiding the dress inside his closet, awaiting the day to give it a good use.

* * *

- **Tartarus, First Floor –Dark Hour –  
- Saturday June 20, 2009 –**

The group of six wandered inside Tartarus for the first time in two weeks. Fuuka had gaped in complete surprise as the Tower of Demise emerged from School as soon as the Dark Hour had hit. Even though she had been told about it, this was the first time she had seen the Tower emerging up close. It was breathtaking in her opinion. Her dormmates had accompanied her to the Dorm roof to watch the tower emerge the day after she moved in, but watching it in front of her was another thing. The fact that her school changed was nerve wreaking. Specially considering all the time they spent there daily.

Without the death clock ticking on their necks, due to the Emperor and Empress shadows, Fuuka could now glance around the hall freely. The mysterious structure was a mystic masterpiece she would love to try photograph if her camera worked in the Dark Hour. She was a bit put out when she questioned Mitsuru on the special equipment at the dorm, but yet again the red head had remained silent about it.

- "It is time." - Minato exclaimed to his friends, who were warming up before entering the Tower. Before he could proceed, he was interrupted by Mitsuru.

- "Arisato, if I may... I have a suggestion." - The red head glanced at the group. Not waiting for confirmation, she spoke. - "We still do not know what to expect above. So taking Yamagishi with us would not be wise. She should remain here, where she would be safe, in order to guide us. Her power has already been proven to be enough to browse through the Tower easily without being put in danger. However, there is still the fact that a Shadow could pop out down here. Taking into account that a group of five would be to big to maneuver through the halls of Tartarus... one of us should remain behind to protect her."

Fuuka, who had paled upon the idea of remaining behind and alone sighed in relief upon the suggestion and even agreed with it. - "I agree with Senpai. My power can be more easily concentrated on its task if I remain unmoving. I tried several tests at the Dorm, and found it easier to concentrate while I do not have to worry about moving around. Remaining behind will be best for me to support you."

- "I see. I understand." - Minato nodded. Yukari, Akihiko and Junpei voiced their approval of the suggestion.

- "Which then comes unto the second matter... who shall remain behind?" - Mitsuru spoke. - "I for one... wish to join today, for I have not fought in the front lines as of yet. And I wish to explore alongside you."

- "I will be going." - Yukari declared before the two males could speak. - "I may not be as strong as either of our Senpai or Minato-kun..." - Yukari ignored as Junpei yelled at her for ignoring him - "...but I possess the healing abilities necessary to aid us on the quest."

- "Yeah... so Yukari, Kirijo-Senpai and... who else?" - Minato glanced at the two remaining friends.

- "Well of course it has to be me. For I am da man!" - Junpei grinned.

- "Sorry Junpei, but I am going there. I still have a score to settle with that Golden Shadow we met last time. The little bugger is going to pay for messing with me." - Akihiko exclaimed.

- "Wha? No fair!" - Junpei pouted. Both glanced at Minato to expect his decision.

To be truthful, Minato had not thought about this situation before. He had assumed all of them would be going together but he had forgotten about the fact that Mitsuru had supported them from the first floor. She had had no problem remaining alone since she could protect herself, but Fuuka as a full support type, did not had that luxury. Yukari's position on the team was a given, due to her healing skills. There was also no way to convince Mitsuru to remain behind. And then there was the fact of his two friends. Both of them were good allies on the battlefield and he was hoping to count with both of them to fight. Since things had come to this, he had to make a decision. Pressing his index and thumb over his nose, he sighed.

- "Akihiko... you come." - Minato declared and Junpei gaped at him.

- "Dude!" - Junpei pouted and Minato motioned him to approach him. - "What da hell man?"

- "Sorry Junpei... but I need Akihiko there to easy the tension with Kirijo-Senpai. This will be the first time we fight besides her, so I do not want to take any chances. And Akihiko has fought besides her in the past." - Minato explained.

- "Well yeah but... I wanna come... how bout if Yuka-tan stays with Fuuka-chan?" - Junpei suggested. - "You can also heal..."

- "No. None of the Personae I have with me right now can heal. Besides..." - He was going to regret suggesting this. - "Do you not want to be the Knight in shiny armor and protect Fuuka? She would see how reliable you are." - Minato knew he hit bullseyes as Junpei's eyes began to shine. Hook, line and sinker.

- "If you put it dat way..." - Junpei grinned and walk towards Fuuka. - "I shall protect Fuuka-hime with all my strength!" - He declared loudly.

- "Fuuka-hime? What is with this dork?" - Yukari asked Minato as the teen approached them in the transporter.

- "Do not mind him. You guys ready?" - He asked the group who nodded in response. Yukari had her bow ready while Mitsuru examined her sword. Akihiko nodded after stopping from hitting the air. Minato nodded at Fuuka and Junpei before touching the transporter. In a flash of light, they disappeared to emerge on the last receiver they had touched.

- "Fuuka... in what floor are we?" - Minato questioned.

- _" Give me a second to check. Hmmm... Floor 25. According to the Data Senpai gave me... you guys are currently six levels below the last one you had visited." -_ Fuuka explained.

- "What? Six floors? Why?" - Yukari asked.

- "It seems we may need to find a receiver like this if we want to return to the very same floor. If we only touch a random transporter it will not record the floor we were on. Damn." - Akihiko suggested.

- "That may be the case. I suggest we proceed then. We have six more floors to pass before we are able to continue our investigation." - Mitsuru declared and the group nodded.

They found the stairs just around the corner with no shadows to stop then on their path. Emerging on floor 26 Fuuka informed them that the number of Shadows in the floor was quite small. Minato was honestly surprised. He had not expected Fuuka's support to be so precise. Even Mitsuru had to admit her own support had not been as influential as Fuuka's. Thanks to the green haired girl they were able to ambush a group of three Dancing Maya, who had been expecting to jump at them around the corner. Mitsuru had taken the task herself to slash them without mercy. Yukari and Minato could only gape at the woman whereas Akihiko did not seem surprised.

With no trouble at all, and without needing to resort to the aid of their Personae, the group managed to arrive at floor 31 with no major problem. Akihiko even managed to destroy the golden shadow, dubbed as Treasure Hand, as they went up. It probably was not the same Shadow that had tricked them last time, but Akihiko nevertheless grinned as if Christmas had arrived early. Minato could not complain, for he had acquired the steel medal Elizabeth had requested.

As the group entered Floor 36, Fuuka stopped them. - "Wait... let me scan ahead..." - She said. - "There is a strong enemy ahead... it seems to be guarding the path towards the stairs. Be extremely careful... I am having trouble scanning it."

- "It must be a strong one. For Yamagishi's power to be blocked." - Mitsuru commented.

- "We should be careful then." - Minato muttered. - "Senpai, what element does your Persona possess?"

- "Ice" - Mitsuru declared.

- "Ok... then..." - He shot himself with the evoker - "Pyro Jack!" - A floating Halloween pumpkin wearing a magician's suit and holding an oil lamp appeared. - "Go and attract the attention of the Shadow. Do not engage in combat... we will surprise it."

- "Hee hee..." - Pyro Jack nodded as it floated towards it target. Minato glanced at his gaping friends.

- "What?" - Minato blinked.

- "Minato... you just... sent your Persona like that?" - Akihiko blinked.

- "Um... yeah?" - Minato blinked as well.

- "Arisato... have you noticed that our Persona disappear almost immediately after we invoke their power? And you just sent one ahead like that..." - Mitsuru pinched her nose.

- "Is is that special? I mean... you kept yours outside all the time while supporting us... and Fuuka does the same..." - Minato said.

- "He has a point there..." - Akihiko muttered.

- "You mean we can keep our Persona out longer?" - Yukari asked.

- "I suggest we discuss this later... it seems Arisato's Persona has managed to acquire the attention of our target..." - Mitsuru declared as Pyro Jack's laughter could be heard approaching.

The four teens hid around the corner. As soon the Shadow passed them Minato gave the signal and they rushed at it. He invoked Agi from Pyro Jack to stop the shadow on its tracks, only for it to receive an arrow to the back of its head. Akihiko threw a left hook followed by a right punch while Mitsuru slashed at the creature with her sword. The Shadow fell forward due to the strikes and the group immediately went for an all out attack. They jumped away from it as they saw it still alive.

- "No way... it survived all that?" - Yukari gaped at it.

- "Be careful..." - Minato said besides the girl. Akihiko and Mitsuru had placed themselves behind the creature. Pyro Jack, with a laugh, returned to Minato's mind.

- "What the hell is that thing?" - Akihiko said after it stood up. The white shadow resembled a statue of a mother holding a child. Its mask rested on the head of the statue.

- "It seems this Shadow has taken the form of a holy statue... but I wonder... there are none of them in Gekkoukan... so where did it take such form?" - Mitsuru muttered.

- "_I have managed to acquire some information on that Shadow! Its name is Change Relic and it is aligned to the Empress Arcana! I could find neither its strengths or weakness... I am truly sorry..." _- Fuuka said through the connection. They told her to not worry about it. Even Junpei, besides her, told her to not give up.

- 'Poison Mist...' - The menacing voice of the shadow made them shudder as the front of the relic opened revealing a mirror and deadly spikes, like an Iron Maiden. Thick green mist flowed out of it towards the group. Minato pushed Yukari away as the mist covered him. Akihiko covered his nose with his elbow while Mitsuru jumped to safety immediately.

- "Minato-kun!" - Yukari rushed at Minato who looked sick as his eyes began to water.

- '_He has been poisoned!'_ - Fuuka frantically declared through the connection.

Akihiko ran towards the Shadow and punched at it with all his might. As he pummeled the creature, Mitsuru yelled at Yukari. - "Takeba! Take this!" - She threw a small vial towards the girl. - "Give it to him! Its a cure for poison!" -

As Yukari made Minato drink the medicine, Mitsuru took out her evoker and pressed it to the right of her head. - "Persona... Penthesilea" - A female armored woman appeared behind Mitsuru. She was wielding twin daggers on her hands and had an iron mask over her face. A golden crown rested on her head signaling its royalness. - "Bufula!" - Mitsuru exclaimed and a medium powered chunk of ice crashed over the Shadow, which shrieked in pain.

- "Polydeuces! Zio!" - Akihiko threw his own attack at the creature, not leaving it time to react.

- "Io! Garu!" - Yukari joined them while Minato coughed besides her.

Overwhelmed by the three attacks, the shadow gave a last cry of pain before it fell into dust. Mitsuru and Akihiko ran towards Yukari, who kneeled besides the panting Minato. - "You guys okay?" - Akihiko asked.

- "I am fine... Minato-kun took the poison instead of me..." - Yukari sighed. - "What was that thing you gave me Senpai?" - She asked Mitsuru.

- "Its a Dis-Poison. I bought it at the antique shop." - Mitsuru answered.

- "Ah... so that is... why that... store will help... us... should have visited it..." - Minato spoke slowly.

- "Indeed. Do not worry. The full effect of the antidote should be starting about now. You will be fine in a few minutes. I suggest we wait until you are ready." - Mitsuru declared as she crossed her arms.

- "Sorry about that..." - Minato whispered.

Before Yukari or Akihiko could say anything, Mitsuru herself took the blame. - "If its someone's fault its mine. I should have let you know there are Shadows which can Poison you. This is not the first time I have encountered one with such ability, though it is the first time I have seen one like this..."

- "Anyway... an Iron Maiden? Geez... if we thought it was off for it to be based on a statue... that is worse. A torture artifact... how nice..." - Akihiko sarcastically said.

- _'I have located a transporter in the same floor you guys are. Although I have also confirmed that the following floors are quite empty of Shadows. There is a strange barricade on floor 40 and another transporter lies besides it.' - _Fuuka informed the group.

- "What do you say Leader?" - Akihiko asked Minato, as he stood up with the help of Yukari.

- "We go forward... I am better now..." - (Besides... a barricade? I thought Elizabeth said it was gone...) - Minato exhaled.

As Fuuka had told them, they encountered few problems while ascending the following four floors. After crushing a Shadow which resembled a caped mage, Minato found a new Persona card, Narcissus of the Lovers Arcana. It resembled a naked blond man with a small cloth covering the essentials. Flowers grew from his head. Minato cringed at the sight of the Persona and vowed to fuse it as soon as he could. Besides the magaru spell, it did not had anything useful to Minato. Specially when its other spells consisted on charm skills.

Arriving at floor 40 the group found themselves in front of a barricade. Akihiko called them over when he spotted several discarded papers on the floor. - "This document... it seems to be like the one we found before..." - He said and translated out loud for them. - 'Weird... Kirijo's Ergo Research branch plans to build a lab on this island. I wonder what for...' - "What the hell?"

- "So we can confirm this documents talk about our world..." - Mitsuru muttered. - "Still... a lab? I have not heard about this..."

- "Senpai... are you sure?" - Yukari asked, but Mitsuru ignored her.

Minato, deciding to leave the information for later, walked towards the barricade and touched it. As soon as his hand had came into contact with the barrier, it broke down and fell into dust gaining the attention of the group. - "Oh... did I break it?"

- "Ah... well... it seems we can proceed..." - Akihiko chuckled.

- "I suggest we end our investigation for today. Over forty minutes have passed since the Dark Hour began if my estimate is correct... right Yamagishi?" - Mitsuru questioned the green-haired through the connection.

- _'Forty four minutes have passed to be exact.' -_Fuuka answered.

- "Thank you Yamagishi." - She glanced at the group. - "We really do not know what to expect on the next floors... and time draws short. It would be best to not stay here until the last second. As we have seen, one can stay stuck inside of here."

- "Yeah. And Minato-kun still needs to rest from the Poison. The antidote may have drained it out of his system... but he still looks a bit green." - Yukari added.

- "I am fine..." - A glare of both women stopped him. - "Alright... I could use the rest..."

- "Then lets go" - Akihiko approached the transporter, still pondering about what he had read. - (How much do you know Mitsuru? And how much are you not telling us?)

* * *

- **Moonlight Bridge, Iwatodai – Night –  
- Unknown Date –**

He felt happy and yet sad at the same time. His parents had taken... on a trip for... birthday. They had gone to have hamburgers for dinner and now they were about to pass over the recently founded Moonlight Bridge in their way back to their hotel. He felt happy to enjoy time with his parents, yet sad at the same time because grandfather and... had to stay back at the hotel due to a fever.

- (Wait... who remained behind?) -

His mother smiled at... but Minato could not see her face in the dark. He knew she was smiling, but could not distinguish her face in the dark. She was speaking to him and to someone else.

- (Who is she talking to?) -

He could feel a tiny hand over his. Glancing to his left he saw a girl his age... but yet again... he could not see the face of the girl. Save for her radiant... hair...

- (Who?)

The girl was speaking, but no sound reached Minato's ears. His Mother seemed to be answering her, telling her to not worry about...

- (Who are they talking about?) -

His father began to talk, Minato could tell when his Mother glanced at the man. He could not see his features either... but the man seemed to be smiling. Minato saw his own face, reflected on the window, as they passed over the Moonlight Bridge. His small face was smiling radiantly as he felt tiny arms envelop his neck in happiness.

- (Wait... this is... no... stop... please...)

The car stopped as a traffic jam stood in front of them. Minato and... did not care... for they were watching the sea to their side and the glamorous white full moon reflecting on it. His Mother dialed her cellphone in order to call his grandpa and ask about... health. His father lowered the radio as his wife spoke.

- (Please... not again... please...)

And then everything went red.

Minato woke up breathing and sweating heavily. He clenched his teeth in anger as his fist crashed upon the wall, drawing blood. He did not care about it though, as his hair covered his eyes. He had dreamt of that night again. The night his parents died.

- "Why did I dream that now?" - Minato sighed as he cleaned the blood from the cut on his hand at the sink. Glancing at the calendar hanging on his door he understood. - "Ah... its that date again..." - June the 21st. Minato's birthday. He had not celebrated it not even once since the incident. His parents had taken him on a trip to celebrate. And just a few days later the accident had occurred. The accident that took the life of his parents. Feeling a bit dizzy, Minato sat on his bed.

- (Wait... am I forgetting something...? Was that everything?) - Groaning at the starting headache, Minato trashed his thoughts as he stepped outside his room, intending to take a shower.

Blues had hit Minato as he showered as he allowed the tears to fall freely from his eyes under the cover of the hot shower. This was the only day in the year that Minato allowed himself to cry, mourning for those he could not even remember their faces. Minato had been on shock for several days after the accident and when he came to his senses the only thing that had been given to him had been his father's Bokuto. Not even a photograph of his parents had been given to him.

Calmed down, yet still not in the mood, was how Minato descended to the Lounge. Junpei was already making a ruckus inside the kitchen preparing himself his special breakfast. Sunday mornings were always a noisy affair at the dorm due to Junpei's antics and love for Sunday morning shows, specially Phoenix Featherman R. Forgetting about breakfast, Minato decided to escape the dorm before any of the residents saw him. However, a familiar voice, coming from the TV drew his attention before stepping out. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the host of Tanaka's Amazing Commodities. The very same man that had been scamming out his money by promising an audition, President Tanaka himself.

- (Ah... so that is why he seemed familiar...) - Hearing Junpei opening the kitchen door, Minato practically ran away. Stepping through the door, he felt the flaming heat of the sun falling on his skin. Covering his eyes with a hand, he glanced at the cloudless sky and allowed a long sigh to leave his throat. Placing his earphones over his ears, he immersed himself unto his music, hitting the volume to the top.

He walked through town without destiny for hours. Whenever he saw any familiar faces he would simply walk the other way or pretend he did not see his friends. He had spotted Yuko and Rio chatting in front of Iwatodai Station and Chihiro inside the Old Couple's BookStore. Kenji and Kazushi, who were forming in line to enter the cinema, had called him over, but he pretended to not hear them. If questioned, he would state his headphones had not allowed him to hear them.

Not in the mood to avoid anyone else, Minato walked towards Naganaki Shrine. The only person he knew that frequented this place was little Maiko, but he did not expect for the girl to be here on a Sunday morning. And even if she were, an innocent child could not really do him wrong or anything.

- (A child...? Wait... what did I forget?) - He stopped at the top of the Shrine's steps. He had lowered his headphones as his batteries had died on him earlier, making him curse about losing his safe heaven. His stomach grumbled in hunger, but he ignored it. He had skipped breakfast so he could escape from the dorm. Lost in thought, he was surprised as his name was suddenly called.

- "Minato-kun!" - He glanced at his right and saw Yukari waving at him besides a small brown haired boy. Cursing his luck and distraction, Minato had no choice but to approach her. He had wanted to avoid everyone and his wandering mind had betrayed him.

- "Hey..." - He greeted.

- "Good morning. Did you escape the dorm too? I swear Junpei can get a bit annoying." - Yukari sighed.

Minato sighed and Yukari thought his reaction had been due to the boy agreeing with her. Minato shook his thoughts. He did not want to place blame upon innocent shoulders. Specially not Yukari's. Minato could not understand why how her voice could be so soothing to his ears. Perhaps it was because he liked her even if the girl did not feel the same for him? - "Yeah... how he has that much energy on a Sunday morning remains a mystery... we probably need to hide the sugar from him..." - He gave her a small smile. Yukari and the boy laughed at his words. - "So... who is your friend?"

- "Ah! Where are my manners? Minato-kun, this is Ken-kun." - She glanced at the boy. - "Ken-kun, this is Minato-kun."

- "Pleased to meet you. My name is Amada Ken. Are you perhaps a schoolmate of Yukari-san?" - The brown haired kid asked.

**- **"Likewise. Arisato Minato. And yeah... we both attend Gekkoukan High, but we also live on the same dorm." - Minato answered.

- "Really? I did not know boys and girls could live in the same dorm." - The boy blinked in surprise.

- "Well... its actually a special dorm. Boys live on the second floor while girls live on the third one. Its quite ordinary apart from the living arrangements." - Yukari explained.

The three of them talked together for a while. Minato even managed to laugh lightly. As the sun rose to its highest peak, and the sun began to blaze over them, they hid under the shade of the shrine. Ken, after a while, stood up and left waving goodbye at the teens. Before Minato could try to escape, Yukari spoke to him.

- "Thanks for staying here to spend some time with us Minato-kun." - The girl said. - "Ken-kun is very mature and reliable for his age... more than Junpei even." - She laughed. - "But sometimes he keeps his feelings bottled up." - Minato tensed. - "Junpei and I meet him by chance once last year. He seemed so lost. The dork made him laugh until Ken opened up to us. After that we saw him now and then here on this shrine. He often asked me for advice. Can you believe it? Me giving advice. Yeah right. At least I can help a kid I guess." - She paused - "His birthday is coming up in a few days actually." - Minato tensed a bit more at the words and Yukari noticed. - "Stupei probably forgot... so I will need to kick him later. He was the one that told Ken-kun to come here actually. I was not coming actually... for there was something else I wanted to do. But you left before I could see you... and Stupei had already knocked himself out due to high sugar... so I guess I was lucky to find you here..."

- "Me...?" - Minato glanced at her.

- "Its your birthday today... right?" - Yukari glanced at him and he tensed. He stood up and tried to walk away, but Yukari's hand on his wrist stopped him. - "Wait... do not go..."

- "How did you find out... I did not tell anyone..." - He asked, not glancing at her.

- "I read your file... remember?" - She whispered as she managed to make Minato sit. - "And I can see why you do not like this day... after all... THAT happened just a few days after..."

- "Yukari please... I prefer to not talk about it..." - He pleaded.

- "Its hurting you... even I can see it... all this past days you have looked tense when you thought no one was watching you. And yesterday's exploration through Tartarus did not show your usual cool head. You could have avoided the poison you protected me from... yet it managed to hit you. And you wanted to continue forward despite your injury..." - She stated.

- "Yukari..." - He was stopped by her fingers over his lips.

- "Were you trying to make yourself sick or something? So you would not have to live the day? To pass it unconscious or something?" - She said and he glanced away from his eyes. - "Watch me in the eyes Minato!" - She scolded and he reluctantly glanced at her. - "I know it hurts... but you are not alone Minato-kun... not anymore..." - She hugged him and his eyes widened. - "Let it all out..." - She whispered in his ear.

He clenched his teeth as his face found itself pressed between her neck and shoulder. His tears began to flow freely as the feelings began to pour out of him in waves. - "It just hurts too much..." - He exclaimed as Yukari caresenned his head. She whispered soothing words as he allowed everything to pour out. Slowly she lowered him so his head rested on her lap, where he fell asleep.

- (What am I doing?) - Yukari thought as she fought down her blush. - (Helping a friend what else?) - She answered herself as she removed the hair from his face. - (A friend... huh?)

Minato's dream was free of painful memories. In its place he dreamt of himself and Yukari walking through the beach, barefooted. They were laughing and holding hands. As the sun began to lower they stopped and placing a hand on her cheek, he leaned forward to kiss her. Before he could do so, he heard laughter and splashing water. His eyes were drawn to the source of the laughter, only to see two small girls playing in the seawater. Before he could see their features, his eyes opened.

- "Hey... feeling better?" - Yukari asked as she smiled at him. Minato sat up, scratching his head trying to hide a blush.

- "Yeah... sorry about that..." - He said.

- "What are friends for?" - She smiled at him as she stretched her arms. - (Friends...) - They both thought.

- "What time is it?" - Minato asked, blinking as he saw the lowering sun.

- "Its past 5pm." - Yukari answered. - "You slept a lot." - She giggled.

- "You missed lunch... sorry" - He grimaced. His stomach decided to throw a loud grumble, making him blush.

- "I am fine. And it seems its you who needs food. You skipped breakfast did you not?" - She giggled. - "Lets go get some dinner." - She winked at him.

- "Whoops..." - Minato smiled. Now, more than ever, he knew how he felt about the girl.

- "Ne... Minato-kun..." - She said his name and he glanced at her. Minato's eyes widened as he felt her lips pressed over his left cheek a second later. - "Happy Birthday..."

* * *

- **Hagakure Ramen, Iwatodai Strip Mall - After School -  
- Monday June 22, 2009 -**

After having dinner with Yukari, and enjoying his birthday for the first time in ten years, both teens returned to the dorm. Even though Yukari had agreed to not tell the others about his birthday it seemed as if Mitsuru off handily had informed the rest of their dormmates, for Junpei practically jumped over him as they arrived. Akihiko had pated him on the back whereas Fuuka presented him a cake Mitsuru had ordered to be delivered. They excused themselves for not having any gifts for him, but Minato brushed them off saying it was not necessary, stating that having them there was enough. Secretly he thanked Yukari for the previous help, for he did not know how he would have reacted to them if he had still been on a bad mood. Before leaving towards his room, Yukari had stopped him in the stairs as she returned from her own room. She had presented him with a small gift before heaving back towards her room. A silver wristwatch.

Without revealing his reasons, he managed to convince everybody at the dorm to not reveal his birthday at school. Mitsuru agreed with him and convinced the rest, arguing about how Minato probably only was a bit shy. Junpei wanted to tease Minato about it, but Akihiko scolded him. Fuuka looked curious, but decided it was Minato's decision. Yukari suspected Mitsuru's attitude was due to the red head knowing about Minato's past. She suspected Akihiko also knew about it, but did not question either of the older teens.

As classes and extracurricular activities ended, Minato found himself with an odd group at Hagakure. Kazushi, Kenji, Hidetoshi and Keisuke sat with him around a table as they waited for their orders. It seemed Keisuke, despite being a year older than them, was an old friend of Hidetoshi. Minato and Hidetoshi, after council activities, had agreed to go and eat at Hagakure. In their way out of school Keisuke had tagged along. As soon as they arrived at the Iwatodai StripMall they had encountered the other two and all group of five decided to eat together.

Keisuke cleaned the lens of his camera as Hidetoshi glanced through the mail on his cellphone, while Kenji once more talked about his girlfriend, boring the hell out of Kazushi. Minato stopped Kenji whenever he was going to place his foot in his mouth. It would be troublesome if Hidetoshi learnt that Kenji was dating a teacher. Kenji knew this, but he tended to fall into lala-land everytime he talked about Kanou-sensei. The conversation of the teens shifted through different themes until a certain one almost made Minato choke. He had been caught off guard, watching a pigtailed girl who had entered, wearing a long coat and glasses, and had ordered the secret menu, when Kenji's question hit him.

- "So dude... who was the hot girl you were with last Friday?" - Kenji smirked as the ramen soup went through the wrong pipe at Minato's throat.

Keisuke promptly help managed to stop Minato's cough, yet it seemed that the topic of conversation still remained, for all four teens had his eyes on him. - "Uh... what... girl?" - He tentatively asked, worrying about the answer.

- "That uber hot chick dude. The silver haired one with a blue dress." - Kenji confirmed Minato's worries.

- (Shit... he saw Elizabeth...) - "Uh... just an acquaintance..." - He dumbly answered.

- "You have any photos or something?" - Keisuke asked. Minato could swear his lenses had shined for a second as he lifted his camera. Hidetoshi did not say anything and pretended to be bored, but he too watched Minato interested on his answer.

- "Eh... no..." - He answered.

- "Whats her name?" - Kazushi asked. - "And heck... how do you know her?" - Minato did not answer.

- "Dude... your silence says she is more than you let one. And here I thought you were interested in Yukari-san." - Kenji smirked.

Minato sighed heavily confusing the group. The kiss Yukari gave him the previous day, even if it was only on the cheek, has brought fort his feelings for the girl to a new level. - "I am..." - He admitted - "Not that it matters anyway..."

- "Eh?" - The group dumbly gaped at him.

- "Minato-kun? What is with the attitude? You sound defeated... did she reject you?" - Hidetoshi asked.

- "Kinda... I prefer to not talk about it." - Minato answered, remembering the fiasco at the beginning of the month. He glanced away from his friends to see the Pigtailed girl leaving the restaurant in a hurry, after paying her bill.

- "I did not know you already had tried something... dude... sorry to bring it up..." - Kenji grimaced. Kazushi sighed as he held his own thoughts in check. He was hoping for Minato to hook with Yukari so Yuko would not...

- "Alright... change of topic. Or rather... return of topic." - Keisuke placated the atmosphere. - "So... who was the silver haired girl?"

- (Dang... he had to return to topic huh?) - "Alright... just someone I knew before moving in... I met her by chance at the Mall and she asked me to show her around as we talked about old times. Her name is Elizabeth." - He said. - "She used to... uh... work on my junior high..." - (Please buy it...)

- "Ah... so she was here just for the weekend? Too bad. Would have liked to see her, given the description Kenji-san gave." - Keisuke sighed.

- "Keisuke... he only said she was hot and had silver hair..." - Hidetoshi and the group sweatdropped.

The group finished their meal in silence after that. As they paid their bill, a man in formal attire entered the restaurant glancing around and muttering to himself. - 'Where is that girl?' - The man had said when he almost crashed with Hidetoshi. He excused himself and left, leaving behind a confused group of teens.

As the group dispersed, Minato found himself alone with Kenji. - "Dude... I do not know what happened... but are you just going to give up?" - He asked but Minato did not answer. - "Whatever... just do not lose hope. If you are truly interested, I think you may have the best chance out of all the dudes at school. Believe me... you sight of life changes as you spend time with a girl." - He smirked. - "Gotta go now. I am meeting Emiri at her home. Ta ta." - He left.

- (Not give up... huh?) - Minato's mind wandered towards the previous day. His cellphone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. He took it out of his pocked and saw a text message from Mitsuru. In it she stated to return to the dorm as soon as he could, for Ikutsuki had several topics to discuss with them tonight. Pocketing the phone, he walked back.

As Minato arrived at the dorm he saw Yukari and Fuuka outside, kneeling in front of a medium sized white dog. He approached, curious, in time to see the dog lifting his paw in response to Fuuka's request. - "Oooh, good dog!" - Yukari exclaimed.

- "Hey. What is with the dog?" - Minato asked gaining the attention of the females.

- "Oh! Hi Minato-san." - Fuuka greeted.

- "Hey Minato-kun. You arrived. You got Senpai's text?" - She asked and he nodded. - "This is Koro-chan."

- "Koro-chan, go say hi!" - Fuuka told the dog, who approached Minato. The blue haired teen lowered his bag and kneeled besides the dog and began to pet him.

- "His name is Koromaru. I have seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine." - Fuuka explained.

- "He is very intelligent, is he not Minato-kun?" - Yukari laughed as Koromaru licked her on the face. Minato smiled as he saw her laughing.

As they played with Koromaru, another dog passed besides them and began to bark at Koromaru, who remained in silence. A woman, who had the new dog tied up with a collar glanced at them in surprise. - "Oh! This dog still goes on walks by himself?" - The woman asked.

- "What do you mean?" - Yukari asked, confused.

- "He used to belong to the priest at Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk." - The woman explained.

- "That explains it." - Fuuka nodded. - "But where is..."

- "Until the priest passed away I mean..." - The woman said and the teens looked at her in surprise. Koromaru seemed to whine as if understanding what the woman had said.

- "He... passed away?" - Minato asked.

- "Oh... you have not heard the story? It was about six months ago... The priest was hit by a car while walking with his dog. He did not survive. Ever since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. And he goes for a walk every day. Just like when his owner was still alive." - She explained Koromaru's story. Fuuka and Yukari both hugged him at the same time as Minato watched. - "Oh! Look at the time! I have to go, my son will be back soon!" - The woman left.

- "Aww... such a loyal dog. Good boy!" - Yukari exclaimed.

Koromaru barked in response and Fuuka blinked. The dog licked them in the face before running away. - "Huh?" - Fuuka glanced at the retreating dog.

- "Something the matter?" - Yukari asked.

- "No... nothing..." - Fuuka answered. - (I thought Lucia felt something...)

As the two girls stood up, with Minato's help, the blue haired teen saw Mitsuru approaching in the company of Ikutsuki. He pointed them at the girls who waved at them. - "Better get ready" - He exclaimed as he opened the door.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room - Evening -  
- Monday June 22, 2009 -**

The group had gathered on the Control Room at the fourth floor as Ikutsuki had requested. Junpei played on his portable system until a glare of Mitsuru made him turn it off. Akihiko sighed in annoyance at the sight. Fuuka sat at the computer while inserting a DVD, brought by Ikutsuki, as Yukari watched over her shoulder. Minato simply sat besides the adult, who looked giddy. Minato cursed himself for sitting besides the man.

- "Is it ready Fuuka-kun?" - Ikutsuki asked and the green haired girl nodded in answer. - "Excellent! Then let us start!" - He grinned. - "First of all, thanks everybody for being here. I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during Full Moons." - He pressed a button on the controller Fuuka had given him and the four Shadows they had encountered until now appeared on screen.

- "Hey... how did ya get dis? I mean... I know Senpai has special equipment for the Dark Hour... but even the one at the monorail?" - Junpei interrupted. Fuuka herself was interested about the special technology that worked even during the Dark Hour.

- "Mitsuru managed to get me this image of that Shadow through her power." - Ikutsuki pouted at being interrupted.

- "But..." - Junpei was shut down by a glare from Mitsuru.

- "As I was saying..." - Ikutsuki placed his glasses on their place. - "Please listen closely... this may be a bit hard to follow..." - He warned. - "Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we have known for a while." - At this point Minato's eyebrow rose. He had not known about this fact. According to the faces of his teammates, only Mitsuru and Akihiko knew this small fact. - "It is like their class or order... Now I have classified the special shadows we have seen so far... and it is simply fascinating!"

Ikutsuki seemed to be lost in thought as he began to pace in the room. Yukari grew impatient at the man. - "Yes... and?"

The adult seemed startled for a second before he coughed, to cover his slip, and sat down. - "Yes, sorry. As I was saying. This four shadows belong to categories I to IV, in order of their appearance!" - The roman numbers appeared over each of the creatures. - "They may look different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies!"

- "Is dat somethin we should be excited about?" - Junpei questioned.

- "Oh! I get it!" - Fuuka exclaimed, gaining the attention of the group. - "There are 12 in all... eight we have not seen yet!"

- "Precisely! You are quite sharp Fuuka-kun!" - Ikutsuki smiled in giddiness.

- "Oh... uh... okay. So what are they after?" - Junpei asked.

Ikutsuki sobered himself before sighing. - "That is a good question. And that is something we have not figured out yet. Their motive. They do not kill their prey; they feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That is what we need to consider." - The adult said.

- "This is very interesting... but regardless of that... we still need to beat them. All of them." - Akihiko said.

- "I agree. That is all we can do at this point." - Mitsuru stated.

- "So eight more huh? Lucky us..." - Yukari sarcastically added.

- "According to the data Senpai gave me... and comparing it to those two I saw... each one of them has been stronger than the last... so we should train harder..." - Fuuka said.

- "We will manage." - Minato said and the group nodded.

- "Yes. We have enough time to deal with it. We can visit Tartarus at least two more times before the next Full Moon." - The silver haired teen shock his fists.

- "Tartarus... why does it even exist?" - Yukari whispered and the group fell silent. Mitsuru, stood up and began to analyze the data Ikutsuki brought. Minato thought he saw worry on the red head's face.

* * *

**- Back Alley, Port Island Station - Dark Hour -  
- Monday June 22, 2009 -**

Several teens were partying late in the night gathered in the Back Alley at Port Island Station. Booze drenched their throats and smoke filled their nostrils as they laughed out loud, free to make all the noise they wished for every business in the area was closed for the night. Drugs were passed from one another, whereas some of the most daring were making out in plain sight not caring about the catcalls or suggestions of getting a hotel room.

One of the teens closed his eyes as he took a long drink of his booze. When he opened them, he almost choked on the alcohol as he spat it, coughing it outside of his lungs. His eyes widened as he freaked out, finding himself alone among coffins. Red blotches of water splashed at his feet as he stepped back.

- "Huh?" - He glanced around - "How the heck...? What is this? What is happening?" - He trembled.

- "Good evening..." - A cold voice spoke to the teen whose blood ran cold as he turned towards the voice, in a panic.

The teen saw as a shirtless pale young man, with long silvery hair tied up with a bandana around his forehead approached him. Behind the pale man walked another young man and a young woman. The second man had short blue hair, had glasses and wore a green stripped shirt while carrying a suitcase in one of his hands. He was adjusting the height on his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The young woman had long red hair, was dressed like a gothic lolita in white and had a very disinterested expression on her face.

- "Are you surprised?" - The pale man addressed the teen. - "Truth to be told, we all visit this world every night..."

- "Wh...what are you saying? Who the hell are you?" - The teen said as he tried to back away.

The second man walked forward with a frown on his face. - "Did mommy not teach you manners?" - He mocked as he took a paper out of his suitcase - "You have not introduced yourself yet. Take a look at this... Name: Kuryuu Tokio. Age: Nineteen. Address..." - The smart looking man continued to read the paper. - "This is you... right?"

The eyes of teen widened, confirming the information. - "Wha...! Where did you get this?" - The teen, identified as Tokio, screamed in fear.

The smart looking man smirked as he, yet again, placed his glasses correctly. He smirked as he placed the paper back in his suitcase. - "Somebody has a grudge against you, and they asked us to get revenge..." -

- "Revenge? What kinda bullshit is this? Who put you up to this? And what the hell is going on!" -The freaked out teen spat.

- "I can not tell you. We are professionals after all." - The young man smirked. The pale man, who was taller kept smiling through all the exchange, whereas the red head girl looked to be completely bored.

- "Professionals? Oh shit... you mean... the rumors on the net are true?" - He panicked as he felt the wall on his back. His eyes widened in fear as the pale man stepped forward while pulling out a revolver from the back pocket of his jeans. - "Hey! Wa...wait! I have done nothing! Why me? What did I do?"

- "That is not our concern. Your notion of right and wrong is irrelevant." - He said as his lips twitched into a sick smile - "My client's wishes are all that matter. People hear what they choose to hear, and believe what they choose to believe..." - He preached as he rose his revolver.

- "No... no! Stay away from me!" - In a rush of panic, the teen ran towards them and managed to pass through them. The pale young man followed him with his sight, whereas the smart looking man sighed in annoyance. The red head remained uninterested as the runaway teen almost crashed unto her.

- "You squeal most magnificently! Such raw emotion!" - The pale man yelled in excitement. He pressed the trigger of his revolver and the screams of pain filled the alley as the pale man enjoyed the sound of pain over splashes of blood. The teen's blood mixed with the Dark Hour's blood as he fell unconscious.

- "He is not dead..." - The red head said as she finally glanced at the fallen teen.

- "That does not matter." - The smart looking teen said. - "We have held up our end of the bargain. Besides... tomorrow this will just seem like some random crime."

The pale young man sighed dramatically as he placed the revolver back on his back pocket. - "If there is nothing else... I am feeling rather tired..." - He said as he walked away, ignoring the slight whimpering from the unconscious teen. The other two followed him without sparing a glance at the fallen body. The Dark Hour had just begun and without proper attention, the boy would not live to see the normal sky again.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan ****High School, Main Lobby - After School -  
- Tuesday June 23, 2009 -**

After closing down the Photography Clubroom, the group of six walked together, chatting about their current activities, which had consisted on taking care of their equipment in expectance of their outdoors activities to come. Keisuke had informed Minato that once a month they were permitted to take cameras with them, for a week, in order to take as many shots as they could. The only condition was to take good care of the equipment.

Minato had been chatting with a very animated Keisuke when he heard a groan coming from Fuuka. She held a hand over her forehead as she clenched her teeth. They immediately went towards her. - "Hey, you okay?" - Minato asked, gaining the attention of the other three members of their club.

- "It is just a light headache... it is no big deal, really..." - Fuuka answered

Not convinced about her answer, Keisuke placed a hand over her forehead. - "You should not dismiss it just like that. We should really determine the cause of your headache... it could lead to further complications down the road." - He said and Minato's left eyebrow rose - "Where are you experiencing the pain? Is it just one side of your head? Or is it both? Can you describe the pain? Is it dull? Aching? Throbbing?" - He kept firing questions.

- "Uh-oh... there he goes again. Keisuke-senpai playing doctor again..." - One of the male members said. Minato still had not memorized his name.

- "Looks like Yamagishi-san not going anywhere for a while..." - A female member sighed. Her name also escaped Minato's mind. He scolded himself. He probably should memorize the names of them soon.

- "Playing doctor?" - Minato questioned as Keisuke kept firing questions at Fuuka.

- "Yeah. If someone is not feeling well, Keisuke-senpai always tries to figure out what is wrong with them. He is like a walking medical journal. We appreciate his helpfulness, but he does not stop until he completely knows what was it. It can get a bit annoying since sometimes it takes forever." - The female said.

- "Senpai's father is the director of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital." - The male member explained. Minato noticed the third member, another girl, had already escaped. - "I guess he just can not stand to see people in pain. I bet he will go to a medical school, when he graduates, and become a doctor"

Minato nodded in acknowledgement and thanked them for the info. He glanced at Keisuke and Fuuka and saw as the president of the club had reached a conclusion. - "Ah... so the pain is emanating from the back of your head? I see... what you are experiencing is known as chronic tension-type headache, most likely the result of stress." - Keisuke pointed out. - "You must be spending too much time in front of your computer..." - He deduced.

- (Stress? Not likely to be the computer...) - Minato rolled his eyes

- "... you should probably get outside and exercise more." - Keisuke nodded to himself.

- "Oh... I see. I thought I might have come down with the flu or something..." - Fuuka sighed in relief.

- "Really? Well, if you are worried about that... maybe I should make a more detailed examination." - Minato heard his clubmates groan in dismay - "Please remove your shirt, open your mouth and stick out your tongue..." - Minato sweatdropped at this point.

- "Eh? No... no... that is okay! I am fine! Anyways... my dorm is close... and my dormmate Minato-san is here!" - Fuuka panicked and Minato found himself as the center of attention.

- "Dormmates?" - The girl of the group questioned while the male one whistled.

- "You guys are Dormmates?" - Keisuke blinked.

- "Eh... yes. The Kirijo Dorm." - Minato said. - "Remember?"

- "Oh yeah... I heard Hidetoshi-kun talking about that. Your dorm is co-ed. I did not know Fuuka-san lived there though" - Keisuke pondered.

- "I just moved in a few days ago." - Fuuka answered and Keisuke nodded.

- "I see, I see." - The older teen stated. - "Then please make sure she rests today and does not log in to her computer. She needs her rest after all." - He said. - "Maybe I should call a taxi so you guys do not walk... or maybe a limousine, so the ride is more comfortable..."

Minato's sweatdrop began to grow as Keisuke kept suggesting things. Fuuka began to get a bit frantic before she took Minato's hand and pull him away, surprising Minato at her strength. - "Uh... no, no. That is okay. Really! We need to go actually." - She dragged Minato inside the school. - "I left something in my classroom I need to pick up. Minato-san will be with me, so do not worry!" - She said as they escaped from Keisuke's hands. The teen did not seem to mind as he walked towards his locker. The other two members of the club wondered why they had not escaped yet.

- "Uhh... Fuuka?" - Minato was dragged to the second floor by the petite girl. When she noticed she was holding Minato's hand she dropped it in surprise, blushing beat red.

- "So...sorry..." - Fuuka hesitated - "I..."

- "Its okay. You were overwhelmed. Do not worry." - He told the girl, who sighed in relief. - "So... you really had something to pick up?"

- "Oh... yes. Please wait for me." - She said as she entered her deserted classroom. Minato glanced at her from the door and saw as she picked up a small pink bag. He recognized it as the one where she usually places her lunch. - "Sorry for the wait." - She hesitated. - "You think we could... uh... go to the roof?" - Minato looked confused at the request, but nevertheless nodded in answer. The pair of teens walked upstairs in silence.

Entering the roof, Fuuka walked towards the central bench and sat down. Minato saw her opening the pink bag and took out a bento box. His left eyebrow rose as he saw the bento still full. - (Uh... did she not eat? And... is that still edible? I mean... so many hours...) - He got a bad feeling as he saw Fuuka watching him expectantly. - (Uh...)

- "Could you... please taste this?" - She glanced at the floor while drumming her fingers at each other in nervousness. - "I mean... its late so you probably not that hungry..."

- (Do I have a choice? Guess not?) - Minato suppressed a sigh as he sat besides Fuuka. He took hold of a pair of disposable chopsticks and broke them open. He glanced around the bento, trying to decide what to taste. It did not look that bad... yet it did not look appetizing either. Choosing a sickly yellow roll, which Minato knew was supposed to have a healthy gold color instead, he threw it on his mouth. An awful taste filled his mouth in a matter of seconds and he desperately tried to suppress a grimace, yet Fuuka noticed his discomfort.

- "That bad...?" - Fuuka sighed in disappointment. - "You do not have to finish it..."

- "Well... it has an unique taste... and it would be a shame to waste it..." - Minato said.

Before he could take another bite, Fuuka took the bento out of his hands and stood up. She threw the rotten food on the nearest trash can, ignoring his protest. - "Its okay Minato-san. Thanks for being so kind." - She actually smiled at him. - "You do not have to eat more to make me feel better." - She said. - "I am sorry I made you taste test my cooking..."

- "Anytime." - He smiled and Fuuka's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled at him in response. - "Just a little suggestion... food may go bad if left alone too long. The bento would have taste lots better if it had been eaten at lunch... over 5 hours ago."

- "Oh!" - Fuuka blushed in embarrassment - "I... just did not had the chance to tell you at lunch..."

- "Next time we can try it at lunch." - Minato suggested.

- "Next time?" - She smiled at him. - "Yes!" - She actually blushed as she glanced at the sky.

Minato felt the familiar surge of power passing through his veins after Fuuka smiled at him. He watched, in his mind, in shock as a card materialized. The figure of a woman in black appeared at its center with a crescent moon over its forehead. A letter 'B' stood on its hat while a letter 'J' stood besides its eye. The roman number II (2) stood in its lower center. - '_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Priestess Arcana'_

- "Shall we return home?" - Fuuka asked and Minato nodded in automatic.

As they walked in a comfortable silence, Minato could only wonder about the Social Link. While it was welcome, and he had nothing against forming one with Fuuka, he wondered how come she was his only teammate at SEES who had formed a link with him, disregarding the Fool link that is. He had been besides the other four for several months already and no link had been formed. Reluctantly he admitted, to himself, that he probably was more worried and disappointed at the fact that no link had been formed with Yukari.

* * *

**- Chagall Cafe, Paulownia Mall - After School -  
- Tuesday June 23, 2009 -**

Yukari sat, alone, reading her father's letter for the n-th time. After the reunion of the previous day her mood had hit a new low. She was supposed to be investigating the matter concerning her father... yet she found herself involved in the mess regarding the Shadows and Tartarus. If things were not hectic already, they now had to deal with those powerful shadows every full moon. If her father had not worked for the Kirijo Group, she doubted she would have staid with Mitsuru when the redhead found about her power.

- (What am I really doing?) - She sighed - (Its been over a year already since I came here... and I still have not found anything...) -

Yukari gently folded the letter back inside its envelope and placed it securely inside her bag. As she gathered her things, her attention was caught by a weird conversation with two girls, wearing Gekkoukan uniforms, at the next table.

- "Have you heard about the revenge website?" - One of the girls said

- "Revenge request? What is that?" - The second asked and the first one explained it to her.

Yukari blocked the rest of the conversation as she stood up. - (Must be nice... being a normal teenager... chatting nonsense... having a boyfriend...) - Minato's face flashed on her mind - (No... I do not have time for that... not now... not ever...) - She glared at no one as she left the cafe.

* * *

**- Hagakure Ramen, Iwatodai Strip Mall - After School -  
- Tuesday June 23, 2009 -**

Akihiko opened the restaurant's door and glanced around. He spotted his target at the counter and walked towards the guy in question. Shinjiro sat eating his ramen in silence. The teen glanced at the new arrival and grunted in annoyance. The store owner, doing his job, asked Akihiko's order.

- "The same as him" - He pointed at Shinjiro and the clerk nodded. As the man left, he casually addressed his friend. - "How can you eat the same thing all the time, without getting sick of it?"

- "Shut up. Respect the ramen." - Shinji said. - "Besides... you always eat that protein shit."

- "Whatever..." - Akihiko answered. The clerk returned with his ramen bowl and placed in front of the silver haired teen. Akihiko took hold of a pair of chopsticks and began to dig in. They ate in silence for a while, until Akihiko decided to break it. - "Have you decided yet?"

Shinjiro frowned as he stopped his chopsticks in midair. - "Is that what this is about?" - He spat.

- "We have four new members." - Akihiko explained. - "Things have changed quite a bit since you left. We are more aggressive now."

- "I do not care. I am not interested and will not be." - The teen wearing a cap said as he took a bite.

Akihiko did not let his friend's words stop him. - "Think about it Shinji! Do not let your power go to waste!"

- "My power is not worth shit!" - He slammed his fist down, nearly hitting his bowl, attracting the attention of the other customers. He stood up and left a bill on the counter.

- "Shinji!" - Akihiko stood up and stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

Shinjiro shrugged off Akihiko's hand forcefully and glared at his friend - "I made up my mind long time go. I am not going back!"

- "You have to let the past go. What is done, is done. It is time you moved on." - Akihiko snarled at him.

- "Tch... you are one to talk." - Shinjiro spat as she turned around.

- "What?" - Akihiko nearly shouted at him. The store clerk grimaced as he look between the two. They were two of his best customers, despite Akihiko's earlier comment, but they were also disturbing the other customers. Before he could act, it all seemed to end.

- "Face it... you are not different than me..." - Shinjiro said as he walked away. Akihiko frowned as he heavily sat on his seat, glaring at his ramen bowl.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, ****Lounge - Evening -  
- Tuesday June 23, 2009 -**

As Minato and Fuuka entered the dorm they were met with the strange sight of Junpei and Mitsuru talking together in front of the Television set. Curious, they approached them. Before they could question them, Mitsuru shut them up and pointed at the TV. On screen, a reporter talked about the recently rise of Apathy Syndrome cases.

- '_A girl was found standing motionless in the middle of the street, halting traffic for several minutes. The expressionless girl has since been led away by the police, whose hands has been full with the number of this cases rising...' - _ The reporter explained. Mitsuru turned off the set.

- "So it seems the cases are rising yet again..." - Mitsuru pointed out.

- "Is there anything we can do to prevent this?" - Fuuka asked the red head.

- "I am afraid we can only wait until the next full moon." - The red head sighed. - "We still have about two weeks before the next one arrives. Try to increase your strength as much as possible before then." - The group nodded.

- "Where are the others?" - Minato asked, not seeing Yukari and Akihiko.

- "Yuka-tan is on her room. Said she wanted to think or sumthin" - Junpei answered.

- "Akihiko has not returned yet." - Mitsuru said. - "If he is going to be late, he should at least have the courtesy to call me." - She frowned.

Sensing a wrath nearby, Junpei hastily changed the subject back to the Shadows - "Two weeks, huh?" - He said. - "I wonder how it will look this time... I have to admit, the suspense is killing me!" - He grinned

- "You are starting to sound like Akihiko. Just remember this is not a joke Iori." - The red head sighed as she left. Junpei sighed in relief.

- "Barely dodged that..." - He grinned at Minato and Fuuka. The green haired girl excused herself and went to her room. Minato sat in front of the TV alongside Junpei. They watched a show before returning to their own rooms later in the evening. Akihiko did not return before that.

* * *

**- Tartarus, 47th Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Saturday June 27, 2009 -**

The week went in a flash for Minato after the conversation regarding the increase of Apathy Syndrome cases last Tuesday at the lounge. Both Yukari and Akihiko had been keeping to themselves and Minato barely saw them outside classes. Even though Yukari was in the same classroom as him, he barely talked with the brunette, who always left as soon as classes ended. On Friday, while doing an errand for the Kendo Club, alongside Yuko, he saw Yukari practicing extra hard at Kyudo Practice. He was not able to see much of it since Yuko had dragged him away. He did not notice the glare the blackhaired girl gave the brunette.

Speaking of Kendo Practice, Minato noticed that his own training regimen had been made tougher. Komamura explained him it was because he was their star player for the summer tournament now that Kazushi had withdrawn. He was their current hope to defeat the previous year champion, Hayase Mamoru. Minato could not decide if this was or not a good thing. He did not know if he could have survived the Council Meeting if he had one after Kendo Practice. Next Monday would probably answer his question when he had to assist to both groups.

Regarding the Council Meeting on Thursday, after a quick meeting, he had gotten to see another side of Hidetoshi. The boy had talked to him about a certain event that had happened at a local TV station and how the event had taught him about 'sincerity' - "In today's society... the weak are hunted upon by the strong. You can not survive on sincerity alone... and yet... I hate that. Sincerity should not be punished, but it should be prized. I would like to build a corporation where everyone is treated fairly. But to do that... I would need enough power to make my vision a reality..." - Had been his words. He was willing to soil his own hands in order to bring equality to others. Minato was impressed by his friend.

At the Photography club meeting, Keisuke was all over Fuuka asking her if she had taken the suggestions he had given her, regarding her headache of last time. Minato, a bit amused, took pity on her and saved her from the clueless boy. She had sighed in relief as their club session continued normally after that.

- '_There is a very strong Shadow on the same floor you are... proceed with caution.' - _Fuuka's advice brought Minato back to reality. He nodded at Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko. Mitsuru had remained behind this time.

Until now, both Yukari and Akihiko had talked very little and had completely crushed the Shadows that stood on their path, unnerving Junpei. Minato himself was curious about their mood. He decided the best course for his health would be to not question them, although he really wanted to ask what was eating them.

The Shadow that came towards them, a Golden Beetle, was completely and utterly crushed after a fast battle. Akihiko viciously slaughtered it with the help of Polydeuces. Also, it kinda helped the Shadow's weakness had been electricity. Yukari's own wind power also seemed to cause heavy damage to the beetle shadow. Junpei wisely decided to not comment anything.

As the Shadow turned into dust, Minato noticed that Yukari was panting heavily, despite the fight had finished really fast. They had only passed through seven floors, so he found it weird for the girl to be so tired already. - "Hey... you okay?"

Yukari glanced at him, trying to calm her breathing. She stood straight as she began to breathe slowly. - "I am fine... this is nothing." - She answered him and turned around to walk towards the stairs, where Junpei and Akihiko waited. Minato, not buying it, captured her wrist.

- "You are not okay..." - He declared and Yukari tried to break free from his hold. His eyes widened as her wrist slipped out from his grip.

- "I am..." - She glared at him. She began to walk away only for her feet to slip under her. She closed her eyes, ready to crash unto the floor when a pair of protective arms caught her. Her breathing became erratic once more as her sight blurred.

- "Oi!" - Minato exclaimed. Junpei and Akihiko ran towards them immediately.

- "What happened? Did she get hurt or sumthin?" - Junpei asked.

- "Minato?" - Akihiko questioned.

Minato had felt Yukari's body heat as he had taken hold of her wrist. Pressing his palm over her forehead he confirmed his assumption. - "She is burning with fever..." - He said as he lifted the girl in his arms. - "We need to get back..."

Akihiko was not pleased about having to return so soon. Not even half the Dark Hour had passed, but he understood the need to take care of a comrade, thus he nodded in answer. Junpei took out a bottle of water, intending to cool a handkerchief and press it over the girls forehead. He cursed upon seeing his bottle of water had turned into blood. How he hated the Dark Hour's effect on water.

- _'I have informed Kirijo-Senpai about the situation.' - _Fuuka contacted them - _'I am sorry I did not notice it sooner... I should have been monitoring the status of all of you...' - _She exclaimed sadly.

- "No need to punish yourself for this Fuuka." - Akihiko reassured the girl. - "Please tell Mitsuru we will be down soon"

Junpei stood besides Akihiko as he saw Minato kindly and slowly moving Yukari. - "They can say whatever they want... but I detect a certain something between those two." - He smirked. Akihiko sighed at his friend, but he could see what he meant. - "But still..." - The teen said, gaining the attention of the silver haired teen. - "Did somethin happen or what? I mean... she's pushing herself too hard. If she ain't feeling right... she should just say so. She shouln't have come today. Not even Senpai would have gotten on her case for this... she is clearly sick!"

Akihiko could not do anything more than agree. The girl was clearly pushing herself too much. Whatever the reason, it was unknown to him, yet he felt he understood. He had been doing the exact same thing. And it made himself feel foolish. They needed him with a clear head, and not headless. If the Shadow had not been weak to his power... what could have happened? He obliterated it... and yet... what if his power had been useless against it? For the sake of the group, he needed to think before acting. The discussion he had with Shinji had left him in a sour mood... and he had needed to blast Shadows to calm himself. If Mitsuru learnt of this, she would probably scold him for being rash. The group was his responsibility, even if he was not the leader, but because he was their senior. Still, he wondered what had happened to Yukari to act like this. Speaking of Yukari and Mitsuru... he probably would have to speak with the red head so she does not scold the brunette too hard. Or at least until she got better from her fever.

- "Hey... you hear dat?" - Junpei asked and Minato and Akihiko glanced at him. Something was indeed rattling against the floor. It sounded like... chains...

- '_What is this reading? Oh my god...' _- Fuuka sounded alarmed.

- "Fuuka? Was' happening?" - The cap wearing teen asked.

- '_You need to get out of there fast! There is a Shadow approaching! Its power is enormous! Its power is way above the Empress or the Emperor!' - _Her words put the group on edge.

- "Seriously?" - Junpei's eyes widened. Minato walked towards the transporter as fast as he could with Yukari on his arms. The girl was breathing heavily and had not really listened to Fuuka's warning.

Before any of the teens managed to reach the transporter, a gun shot was heard and all of them instinctively lowered themselves to the floor for cover. In Minato's case, he covered Yukari's body with his own in order to protect the girl. - "Holy fuck!" - Junpei cursed and Minato did as well upon noticing why his friend had done so. The transporter was hit and it lay broken in front of them.

- "Its not working anymore!" - Akihiko informed them as he touched the broken device.

- '_You need to get to the stairs now!' - _Fuuka frantically yelled. - '_It is here!'_

Minato saw as an enormous Shadow emerged from the darkness of the hall. Its head was wrapped in blood red bandages which only left an ominous yellow eye to be seen. It floated in front of them garbed in what seemed to be a long dark trenchcoat with several chains surrounding its body, explaining the sound of chains. He gulped upon seeing the objects on its hands. Two long barreled revolvers. Steam seemed to pour out of its mouth under the bandages.

- "If it has come to this..." - Akihiko pressed the evoker to his head. - "Polydeuces! Sonic Punch!" - The Persona tried to puncture the Shadow with its scrynge. To the dismay of the group, it broke upon contact and Akihiko screamed in pain as he felt as if his own arm had broken.

- "Akihiko!" - Junpei's teeth trembled. - "Damn you!" - He lifted his own evoker. - "Hermes! Agilao!" - He threw his recently learnt medium fire spell. Junpei nearly wet himself as he saw the fire not causing any damage upon the creature. - "Oh shit... oh shit..."

- "Run!" - Minato yelled as the shadow began to shot at them. He cringed in pain as a bullet managed to scratch his left shoulder, barely missing the unconscious Yukari's legs.

- "Get to the stairs!" - Akihiko yelled as well as he dragged the frozen in fear Junpei.

The Shadow screeched in anger as it began to follow them. The group ran upstairs towards floor forty-eight barely evading the creature's attacks. They tried to recover their breath when their hearts went towards their throat at the sound of chains. - "Shit... it followed us..." - Akihiko cursed.

- "We need to get the hell outta here!" - Junpei exclaimed, alarmed.

- "It did not appear besides us... so maybe we can outrun it... Fuuka! We need your help with navigation! Takes us to the fastest route towards the next stairs!" - Minato ordered through the connection. Yukari remained breathing heavily on his arms. He cursed their luck.

- '_Ha...hai!' _- Fuuka answered. - '_Go to your left and run forward twenty meters, there you will find a hallways to the left which will lead you to the stairs. There is a faster route to the right of where you are, but that Shadow is in that path! Hurry!'_

The teens ran with all their might. Junpei and Akihiko used their sword and fists to kick any shadow out of their way. Alarmed as they were, still hearing the chains, they even ignored a chest in their path. To Minato's dismay, they also ignored the chance to acquire a new Persona, as they saw several cards lying in the floor after destroying a Shadow. The sound of chains approaching made it clear it was not worth it.

Floor after floor Fuuka directed them. They had already ascended up to floor fifty-six with no transporter in sight. And the powerful Shadow never stopped from following them. Minato could not understand what was happening. Where had it appeared from? Why had they not encountered it before? And why did it insist on following them? - "This is getting ridiculous..." - He panted.

- "Minato-kun?" - Yukari opened her eyes from his arms. - "What is happening?" - She asked.

The screech of the Shadow filled her ears and her eyes widened in fear. Suppressing a curse, Minato ran besides Akihiko and Junpei, who had summoned Hermes trying to make the roof collapse with no luck. They managed to reach the next set of stairs barely avoiding a group of table shadows.

Arriving at floor fifty-seven, Minato slipped and fell down. He twisted his body in midair in order to not fall above Yukari, who ended falling on top of him. His chest was drenched in sweat, Yukari noticed as her face ended buried on it. Junpei and Akihiko stood besides them immediately, helping them to stand up.

- "Can you run by yourself?" - Akihiko asked as he helped the girl stand up. She was feeling dizzy, but nodded nonetheless.

- "Yeah... I think I can... what is happening?" - She asked.

- "We will explain later. We need to find a transporter ASAP." - Akihiko glanced behind him in panic. Yukari also noticed the other two were in panic.

- "Dat thing is going to kill us!" - Junpei was nearly in tears, whereas Minato seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

- "Wait..." - Yukari told them.

- "We do not have time to wait!" - Junpei yelled as he saw Yukari pressing the evoker towards her head.

- "Persona... Io..." - Yukari summoned while breathing heavily. - "Patra..." - A spell surrounded the three teens to their surprise. Sparks of light surrounded them calming their senses. They found themselves thinking straight while their breathing calmed. - "You were... panicking..."

- "Whoa..." - Junpei exclaimed.

- "That helped..." - Akihiko blinked.

The chains began to rattle nearby and Minato stood up. - "Its getting near again... Fuuka... how longer to the next transporter?" - Minato asked, calmed down.

- _'I have detected one at floor fifty-nine... but... there is also a strong Shadow there... not as strong as the Reaper though...' - _She answered.

- "Reaper?" - Akihiko asked. - "Thats what that thing is?"

- _'Yes. Senpai is analyzing it through my connection... we will tell you about it later. Hurry, the next stairs are just down the hallway' - _Their guide told and they ran. Yukari, even on her sick condition, was not the slowest. Minato was indeed the slowest and Yukari felt responsible.

After a lucky strike at floor fifty-eight, as the stairs stood directly in front of them, the three teens emerged at floor fifty-nine. A transporter indeed stood in front of them, but to their utter dismay so did the powerful Shadow Fuuka had warned them about. It resembled a knight riding its horse. If the situation was not so critic, Minato would have found it quite funny.

- "Now what? We only have a few minutes before that Reaper decides to come after us again..." - Akihiko asked Minato

- "We fight..." - He panted his answer. - "Bufula!" - He yelled as he called forth Jack Frost.

- "Zionga!" - Akihiko yelled. He too, under the critical situation, had managed to unlock a new technique.

- "Garu!" - Yukari summoned Io.

- "Agilao!" - Junpei yelled.

All the spells hit their target, but to their utter dismay none were effective. The Shadow roared in anger as it floated towards them trying to impale them. Junpei managed to deflect its weapon with his sword, which came nearly to pierce his chest. Blood dripped down from his shoulder, where the creature had managed to scratch him. Akihiko ran to help him sending a nasty left hook towards the horse head of the shadow. Minato, from the other side, tried to behead the creature with his sword, but the shadow stopped him with a punch to the stomach. Minato coughed saliva in the floor as Yukari knelt besides him. She wished she had her bow and arrows with her, but given the situation with the Reaper and her unconsciousness, they had had to leave them behind.

And then the chains began to rattle, freezing hell.

The Reaper appeared in the floor, snarling at them. It lifted its revolvers and shot. The Intrepid Knight, as Fuuka had identified it, screeched in pain as the bullets passed through its head. It became dust seconds after in front of the incredulous eyes of the teens.

- "Well.. fuck..." - Junpei said. - "Do we uh... still get experience points out of that?"

- "Damn... its really powerful..." - Akihiko gritted his teeth.

They ran and to their dismay, the Reaper sensed their destiny, for he lifted its weapon, ready to break the new transporter. Minato summoned Orpheus to bash the weapon away, making the Reaper roar in anger. It tried to shot Orpheus between its eyes, but Minato de-summoned it before the shot came.

- '_Master! Hee-hoo! Call us! Hee-hoo!' - _Minato's eyes widened as he heard Pyro Jack's voice. His eyes widened in understanding.

Minato lifted the evoker to the side of his head. Shooting twice, he called forth Pyro Jack and Jack Frost. His friends had stopped to watch him as he did so. - "Jack Brothers!"

To Minato's complete embarrassment, the Jack Brothers did another stupid routine in front of them. It had consisted about a story revolving around a Stripper Genie, a Krispy Kreme Donut Cheeseburger and a Queen of Hearts. They had been browsing through Minato's dreams it seems. To the utter shock of them all, it was blatantly effective as the Reaper fell on its nose.

- "Wha? Seriously?" - Junpei gaped.

- "No way..." - Yukari gaped as well.

- "Run! Do not stop there gaping like idiots!" - Akihiko scolded them.

They ran, ignoring the angry screeches of the Reaper, until they reached the transporter. Touching it, they breathed in relief as they found themselves in the safety of the first floor of Tartarus. Junpei fell on his butt as Akihiko breathed heavily with his hands over his knees. Yukari sank on her knees as Minato simply rested his back on a wall. Fuuka was immediately making a fuse about them. She had water on her bag, but needed to wait until the dark hour ended to offer it to them.

To the shock of the group, Mitsuru walked towards Yukari and with no warning at all, slapped her hard. Minato's eyes widened as he immediately went towards the girl, who touched her cheek in shock. - "I warned you before... your actions put everybody in danger and..."

- "Shut up!" - Mitsuru's eyes widened as the source of the voice was none other that Minato. The red head glared at him just as Fuuka ran besides Yukari, who still held her cheek.

- "Arisato! As the team leader you need to discard personal feelings! What happened today could have cost you all your lives!" - She yelled.

Refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes, Yukari stood up with the help of Fuuka and walked outside Tartarus. Junpei followed after them after Minato motioned him with his head. Akihiko clenched his fists in anger. He was about to yell at Mitsuru, but Minato stopped him. The blue haired teen glared at the red head.

- "Can you even know how she must have felt?" - He said in a calm voice. - "Have you thought about it? About the pressure on our shoulders?" -

- "That is precisely the thing! If she was sick, she should have skipped today's investigation. No one would have objected!" - Mitsuru yelled in frustration. The event with the Reaper had put her on edge.

- "And like I said... have you considered her feelings? She is the only one of us who can heal! Yukari must have felt it was her responsibility to be there to treat us in case it was needed..." - Minato darkly answered. Akihiko's eyes widened at the implication whereas Mitsuru remained speechless. - "If she had not been there... we could have died due to the panic... her spell calmed us enough to escape..." - Minato said as he walked away. - "My respect for you has gone down for not seeing that..." - He said as he left.

Mitsuru bit her lip in frustration. She nearly drew blood out until she felt Akihiko's hand over her shoulder. - "While I do agree she should have skipped today's investigation and I can see true concern from you... since I already know you... I do not think slapping her was the best course of action... those four are getting closer... even more than how Shinji, you and me were... heck... I can even say Minato may have feelings for Yukari... things got ugly... so I think you should think about this." - He sighed. - "Now come on... the Dark Hour must be about to end... I do not want to stay here longer than necessary..." - He said as he walked away. Mitsuru followed in silence.

Minato caught up to Junpei who advised him to leave the girls alone for now. Yukari had already snapped at him when he tried to approach. Thankfully she did not neglect Fuuka's company. Minato caught her eyes on him, but she just shrugged and glanced forward. The Dark Hour ended and the group of silent teens took the monorail back to to land, away from the island. Things had gotten even more awkward. So much none of them even bothered to question Minato about the Jack Brothers... and neither did they wanted to talk about the Reaper.

* * *

- **Moonlight Bridge, Iwatodai - Early Morning -  
- Sunday June 28, 2009 -**

When Minato had come down to breakfast, he had come down to a very tense atmosphere. Mitsuru had walked besides him, going upstairs, with not even a 'good morning' between them. It seemed the red head was still annoyed at him for having talked back at her. Junpei watched his morning shows in silence for once, probably sensing the thick atmosphere. Akihiko was training at the roof, alone, as Fuuka had informed him as she worked on her laptop besides Junpei. She also told him that Yukari had left the dorm early.

After a quick breakfast, the teen left the dorm in order to see if he could find the upset girl. Just like she had helped him, when he had been upset due to his birthday, he hoped to at least be able to help her about this. Remembering the events of the prior week he froze. June the 28th. Today was the tenth anniversary of his parent's death. And yet, he did not feel as upset as he thought he would. Was this Yukari's influence from the help from last week? He sighed upon the thought.

After buying a bouquet of white chrysanthemums, Minato walked towards the Moonlight Bridge still pondering the previous night's events. While Mitsuru's concern was real, he still felt she should not have slapped Yukari. The girl was clearly upset about something and yet had not wanted to leave them without a healing user, despite her fever. Minato shook his head. There was no use wondering the reasons behind the two girl's actions. Arriving at the Bridge, his left eyebrow rose at the sight of flowers in one of the sidewalks. Walking towards it, he saw a plaque.

- (Ah... yes... it was a big accident... others must have come to pay respect for their loved ones...) - Minato placed the bouquet besides the other and offered a small prayer. Several other people stopped to pay their own respects while Minato stood there. After a while, he decided to return to land. - (Is that...?) - He spotted old man Bunkichi and his wife, Mitsuko, also carrying a bouquet of flowers, walking towards the place of the plaque. Minato, not wanting to intrude, hid as they passed. - (So I guess my assumption was right... their son died in the same accident as my parents...) - He sighed.

After returning to land, Minato directed himself towards the Naganaki Shrine. Last week this had been the place he had found Yukari, and he hoped to find the girl there again. When he arrived there, he was disappointed to find she was not around. Minato was about to leave the Shrine, when he was suddenly tackled from behind. - "Whoa!"

- "Onii-chan!" - The petite girl, Maiko, yelled in excitement as she clanged to Minato's back. - "You came!"

- "Hey there Maiko... have you been a good girl?" - Minato kneeled besides the girl who smiled at him. He remembered the girl had complained, last time, about her parents getting a divorce. She was lonely. And Minato did not want for the small girl to feel loneliness.

- "Yeah!" - She smiled at him. - "Hey... have you seen stripped shirt around?" - She glanced around. - "We were playing tag... but it is no fun if I can not find him." - She pouted.

- "Stripped shirt?" - Minato blinked. Maiko suddenly squealed and ran towards a sickly looking young man. He looked tired, or so Minato thought he saw reflected on his pale grey eyes. He had somewhat long silver hair, reaching his shoulders. Minato deduced he was in his mid twenties. Funnily enough, he was indeed wearing a stripped shirt. - (Ah... so the nickname came from there...)

- "You do not look so good..." - Maiko stopped bouncing as she saw the thin young man. - "Are you sick?"

- "Kinda, yeah. I am surprised you could tell." - The pale man said.

- "Eh? So... you are sick?" - Maiko looked sad.

The thin young man was clearly sick to Minato, but he just laughed and told Maiko a lie. - "No... I am just kidding. You are so easy Maiko-chan"

- "No fair! I am an innocent girl! I actually believed you!" - Maiko pouted as she lightly hit the thin man's waist.

The man laughed lightly and then drew his sight towards Minato. - "And you are...?"

- "Arisato Minato. I am a friend a of Maiko's" - He answered without hesitation.

- "Ah...so you are the guy she was talking about. I wondered what you were like... are you not 'too old' to play with kids? Or are you still young at heart?" - The pale man said. Minato was about to retort at him, saying he was older than him and was also playing with the girl, but Maiko interrupted them.

- "I am hungry!" - Maiko exclaimed, breaking the tension. - "Lets go to Wild Duck Burger!"

- "Sure." - Minato answered. Maiko glanced at the young man expectantly.

- "Maybe next time. I need to go." - The young man left. Minato noticed he had not even introduced himself. Maiko pouted a bit, but soon found herself cheerful as she took hold of Minato's hand.

- "Is he your friend?" - Minato asked, just to be sure.

- "Yeah! Although I just see him here on Sundays." - She answered. - "I wonder what toy there are giving today!" - She said cheerfully.

After ordering their hamburgers, Minato chuckled as he saw Maiko playing around the toy they gave. A mini Raihou plushie. It seemed the current theme was about the newest Devil Summoner movie. Minato could not understand how they made kids toys out of that movie... but he had to admit the Raihou character could easily pass as a kid's toys. Eyeing it, he idly wondered why it looked oddly similar to a Jack Frost. He completely ignored as his own Jack Frost began to laugh in his mind.

- "I love eating out!" - Maiko exclaimed out of nowhere. Minato saw as he happy face began to erase. - "Because Mom and Dad never argue when we go out..." - She fell silent. After a minute, she looked at Minato in the eye. - "They never used to argue! You have to believe me..." - She said in desperation - "But... why would they get a divorce?"

Minato did not know how to answer her. How did you even explain a child that her parents probably have un-repairable issues? That love probably ended... that just being together was painful. Maiko soon began to cry, ignoring the rest of her hamburger. Minato simply stood up and allowed the child to cry on his arms. Several other customers watched them curious and even the guy dressed up on the Wild Duck getup approached, but he left as soon as he learnt the reason when Maiko exclaimed she did not want her parents to divorce.

- "Divorce is so dumb! I hate it!" - Maiko cried and Minato did his best to calm down the sobbing girl.

- "I am sorry..." - She said as calmed down. - "It must be embarrassing for you... when I cry..."

- "Cry as much as you want. Sometimes we need it." - He pated her on the head.

- "Thank you." - She hugged Minato - "Thanks for listening to me..." - She returned to her meal. After they finished, Maiko thanked him again for playing with her and for taking her to eat. She ran away, hugging her Raihou plushie, while yelling at him she hoped to play again.

After waving goodbye at the girl, Minato decided to return to the dorm. He just hoped Yukari was back already so he could try and talk to her.

* * *

**- Cemetery, Iwatodai - Early Morning -  
- Sunday June 28, 2009 -**

Yukari, wearing a simple sleeveless white dress, sat in front of a tomb, trying her hardest to not let her tears fall. She had already cleaned the tombstone with some water and had placed a bouquet of white roses in front of it. She ignored the tickling of the grass on her legs and whether her dress could get dirty due to her sitting on it. She hugged her arms close as he kept her gaze over the tombstone. - "Daddy..."

The name Takeba Eiichirou was engraved on the tomb. Below the name the date of his birth and death were engraved as well. He was born on the 24th of May, 1964 and had died on the 28th of June, 1999.

- "Daddy... am I a hypocrite?" - Yukari asked her deceased father. - "I tried to help him... when I saw how hurt he looked... and I even scolded him for being rash... and what did I do? I acted the same..." - She touched her still tender cheek. No mark had been left, thankfully, but it still stung.

- "I could not tell him... even though I told him I wanted him to know about my past... that day after he awoke on the hospital..." - She began to sob, despite her struggles to not do so. - "My eyes could not believe it when I saw it... his parents died the same day you died... is this a joke of destiny?" - She sighed. - "Why did I get afraid from telling him? Why?"

The girl did not move from the tomb for several hours, talking to her father. She even skipped lunch as she allowed all her suppressed feelings come forth. As the sun began to lower, she stood up in the disappointment. No one else had come. She sighed in annoyance. She had hoped that her Mother, as bad as she was, would at least dignify to show herself here on this day. It seemed her hope was futile, for the woman never came.

Cleaning the last of her tears, Yukari returned back to the dorm. She cleaned her face at the station bathroom, not wanting anyone to question her. She bought herself a pack of Takoyaki before returning, in order to calm her hunger. - (I need to stop skipping meals on Sunday...) - She thought to herself, remembering the previous week. She slipped inside the dorm and texted Fuuka, asking her if she could come and see her.

Yukari just finished changing out of her grass stained dress into her pink pajamas when Fuuka knocked at her door. She allowed the girl, dressed in a light blue dress, enter her room. Fuuka sat on her own legs at the small mat at the center of the room while Yukari sat on her own bed, hugging close a pillow to her chest. Despite having called her, Yukari remained in silence for a few minutes until Fuuka spoke.

- "Are you okay Yukari-chan?" - She asked her friend, worried about the events of the previous night.

- "I am..." - Yukari answered. She suspected her friend was still thinking of the previous night and decided to not correct her. - "I just have been thinking..." - She said. - "Sorry to bother you..."

- "Its okay. What is in your mind?" - The petite girl asked.

- "To tell the truth... I have been doing some research at school, and I came upon something strange..." - Yukari said.

- "Something strange? Is this why you have been distracted lately?" - Fuuka questioned and Yukari did not correct her.

- "Ten years ago... a lot of students missed school for some reason. They were reported as absent, but I found some records that suggest it was something serious... have you heard of this?" - The brunette asked.

- "Me? Not really... this is the first time I have heard of this..." - Fuuka answered.

- "I was hoping you could do me a favor with your skill..." - Yukari said and Fuuka blinked. - "I mean... I know it was a long time ago... but does it not seem suspicious?" - She glanced at her friend - (And why does the ten years tag keep popping out everywhere?) - "From what I have heard... this is not the first time Shadows have appeared..." - She whispered.

- "You mean? Apathy Syndrome?" - Fuuka's eyes widened in recognition.

- "I do not know... But I wonder... what is Senpai hiding?" - The brunette admitted. - "I mean... I am not trying to make trouble for what happened yesterday... I understand I put everyone in danger but... she just gets weird whenever someone asks questions about Tartarus... and there is the fact about those documents we found there last time..." - Yukari sighed as she allowed her body to fall on her bed.

- "Do you think she knows what happened back then? But why would she hide it?" - Fuuka stood up from the floor and sat besides Yukari. She removed a stray strand of hair from Yukari's face.

- "I just want to know what happened back then..." - She whispered as she closed her eyes. Fuuka did not mentioned it, but she could see remnants of tears on the her friend's cheeks. - "If it does not have anything to do with Shadows... then fine..."

Fuuka smiled sadly at her friend. She could see this meant a lot to her... something about this information was eating her... and she wanted to aid her. Just like she had been there for her after she moved inside the dorm. Maybe she had befriended Natsuki at school, but she still felt a bit on edge around the girl that previously had bullied her. With Yukari... she felt safe... and in just a few weeks they had shared a lot. Fuuka wondered if this was how it felt to have a sister. She gently lifted Yukari's head and placed it on her lap, surprising the brunette. She started to play with her friend's hair, gently passing her fingers through it. - "I understand... I will see what I can do..."

- "Thanks..." - Yukari whispered while enjoying the attention the other girl was giving her. She allowed her eyes to close, suppressing her tears. Somehow... her mind wandered towards the time her father was alive. He had been the only person that had played with her hair just like Fuuka was doing now. The trust among the two girls was slowly growing... and Yukari felt bad for involving her friend in her own problems... but she felt she was the only she could trust with this. Her eyes began to fall under the attention and, before falling asleep, she somehow felt disappointed that the person playing with her hair was not a certain blue haired teen.

* * *

- **Sweet Shop, Iwatodai Strip Mall - After School -  
- Monday June 29, 2009 -**

Unfortunately for Minato, Yukari was already on her room asleep by the time he had returned to the dorm, or at least that is what Fuuka had told her. He wanted to speak with her about the previous day and about her health. Fuuka at least reassured him she was feeling better. After classes ended on Monday, he had managed to speak a few words with her, before each went to their own clubs. Yukari had apologized for worrying him and gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. He wanted to speak more with her, but the girl slipped away towards the area reserved for the Kyudo Club. He did not find her after Kendo ended.

Minato was just about to leave the school when he bumped with Bebe, who was closing down the Home Economics classroom. The French boy waved at him in happiness and Minato suddenly remember he had wanted to show him the Cheongsam, which was still safely hidden on his room. The boy actually surprised Minato when he practically assaulted him with the puppy eyes technique, the deadliest of them all, and asked him to take him to a sweet shop. Minato's eyes twitched as he heard several Gekkoukan students actually whispering about the French kid... hitting on him. He actually accepted to get away from the gossiping monkeys... and because he had already promised the boy to spend time with him.

- "Ouishii! Zat desert c'est delicious!" - Bebe squealed. - "I am so 'appy! Ureshii!" - He said as he took another bite of his chocolate flavored Taiyaki.

- "You never tasted this before?" - Minato asked, amused at his friend's excitement.

- "Non..." - Bebe actually pouted - "Za deserts at home c'est trés bland... sugary cakes..." - He bit his Taiyaki again - "Japan's deserts eez number 1!, Ichiban!... I wish I was born 'ere..."

Minato had not meet that many foreigners in his life, but he was actually surprised at the boy's words. Why did he not like his home country anyway? Had something happened at France to make the boy prefer Japan over his own home country?

- "I want to learn everyzing about Nihon and become Japanese..." - Bebe sighed as he placed his chin on his hand and glanced through the window. - "Japan est trés tanoshii... very fun... trés kirei... beautiful..." - He closed his eyes. - "Demo... but... zere is so much I do not know... will you teach me my tomodachii... my friend?"

- "Sure. Whatever you need." - Minato answered in automatic, surprising himself. Bebe's grin was instantaneous and Minato felt the boy's appreciation towards him growing.

- "Arigatou! Thank you! I was worried people would zink of me as a stupid gaijin who knows nozing of Nihon!" - He drank his juice.

- "Hey Bebe..." - Minato said and the boy glanced at him. - "I actually came upon a Chinese Dress the other day... I uh... won it in a lottery... and I was thinking of giving it as gift to a friend someday... but I was wondering if you could check its quality, to see how good it is" - (And to see if its not dangerous... I should probably fuse that Persona too...)

- "Oui! It would be an honor!" - Bebe answered. - "Is it for a lady?" - Bebe actually smirked at him.

- "Uh... yeah..." - Minato had the grace to blush as Bebe sighed in happiness.

- "So lucky..." - The blond boy sighed again. - "You know?" - He changed the subject - "I 'ave an aunt who lives back 'ome. She 'as been helping me... I must tell 'er zat I 'ave made a great Tomodachii! Friend!" - He took Minato's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. Minato was surprised to not feel freaked out. He guessed it was just the boy's way to show his gratitude. - "Oh!, Look at ze time!" - Bebe stood up. - "I 'ope we can chat again... do bring me ze dress so I can see it." -

Minato waved his friend goodbye. He decided to return to the dorm afterwards. To his unfortunate luck, Yukari once more had hidden away on her room. Fuuka likewise seemed to be busy on her laptop. Mitsuru was still giving him a cold shoulder, and he really did not feel like spending time with Junpei. Akihiko seemed to be on his own room as well, as Minato heard him training inside.

It was just another typical Monday. A tense typical Monday. What did he do to deserve it anyway?

* * *

**- ****School Roof, Gekkoukan High School – Lunchtime –  
- Tuesday June 30, 2009 -**

To Minato's utter and complete dismay a sudden rumor began to circulate around Gekkoukan questioning his sexuality. He could only blink and gape stupidly in surprise as a girl actually had the courage to ask him directly to his face making Kenji, Kazushi and Junpei roar in laughter. Even Hidetoshi and Keisuke could not hide their amusement, though Hidetoshi took pity on his friend and made the girl scram, not without spilling all the juicy details to Minato's shock.

Apparently someone had seen him with Bebe on a 'date'. The rumors went as far as describing them holding hands. His soul practically begged to escape through his mouth as his friends roared in laughter. Eventually they took pity on him and stopped laughing. Minato even explained what really happened.

- "Well... I am not really surprised they twisted the facts..." - Hidetoshi sighed. - "Do not worry... I will see that this silly rumor gets crushed"

- "Dude... I tolda ya before... this people love to gossip." - Junpei glanced at Kenji.

- "Why are you watching me Stupei?" - Kenji countered.

- "Do not call me that!" - Junpei glared. - "Damn Yuka-tan and her nickname..." - The boy whispered in anger.

- "Speaking of Takeba... were you not after her? That will probably stop the rumors..." - Keisuke mentioned and Junpei glanced at Minato.

- "Whoa whoa! What do they know that I don't?" - He asked.

- "Everything?" - Kazushi interfered and everyone roared in laughter again.

- "Tch... just throw them another bone and they will probably stop their crap." - Kenji shrugged. - "That french kid is just their current objective because he is a foreigner. They see him as 'weird'... but heck... do not they say the same of us Japanese at other countries?"

- "Maybe about you..." - Hidetoshi smirked as Kenji glared darkly at him.

- "Speaking of rumors..." - Keisuke gained the attention of the group. - "Have you heard about all those people found unconscious in pairs lately?"

The topic brought Minato back into his senses. He glanced at Junpei who seemed to have caught on his train of thought. The group heard as Keisuke explained what he had heard from a girl at his class. - "She said she would not mind falling unconscious if it was with who she likes. Geez... can you believe that?"

- "What? A double suicide or something? Thats nuts" - Kazushi said.

- "Nah... it sounds like that Apathy Syndrome. Though the pair thing is troublesome..." - Hidetoshi added his two cents.

- "Yeah... it is..." - Minato muttered darkly. Junpei sighed as the other boys watched them in confusion.

Yep. A typical Tuesday. Goddamn it... Minato was already hating this week.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Dark Hour –  
- Tuesday June 30, 2009 –**

Minato's eyes opened as movement at the end of his bed disturbed his sleep. Sitting up, he saw Pharos smiling at him. Last time he had seen the boy, Minato had really freaked out upon seeing the Social Link related to the strange boy. A little over two weeks later, Minato could say he was not as disturbed anymore. If Pharos had indeed been an enemy, he would have known long ago. And technically he had been the one to hand him Igor's contract, so maybe he had just worried for nothing.

- "Hi!" - Pharos said in a cheery voice.

- "Yo..." - Minato yawned

- "Can you guess what I am going to tell you?" - The kid smirked

Minato rolled his eyes at the eagerness of the kid's face. He made out a drama of pretending to be thinking about his answer. Pharos, to Minato's amusement, began to pout as he took his merry time. - "Hmmm... I won the lottery?" - Minato said with a straight face. He began to laugh as Pharos pout grew. - "Okay okay... its them... right?"

- "Yes. The next full moon shall be in a week. Are you prepared?" - Pharos smirked and Minato nodded. - "Good. Be careful okay?" - He stood up. - "I shall visit again..." - He disappeared.

- "That went well..." - Minato whispered to himself as he rested on the bed again. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat as Pharos reappeared out of the blue.

- "By the way..." - Pharos said, blinking as Minato tried to calm his racing heart.

- "Yeah?" - Minato asked.

- "What is sexuality?" - The kid asked with a curious face.

Oh yeah. Minato definitely hated this week.

* * *

**- School ****Entrance, Gekkoukan High School - After School -  
- Wednesday July 01, 2009 -**

After a quick shower, after Kendo Practice, Minato met up with Yuko, who had been waiting for him. The girl had questioned him about the latest rumor making Minato groan. He explained what really happened with Bebe and the girl could not help but laugh to Minato's bad luck.

- "Gerard-san is in my classroom." - Yuko stated - "He gets picked up by the guys there... maybe one of them started that rumor. I will tell Rio-chan. We will make them sorry" - She said with burning eyes.

- "Uh... good?" - Minato blinked.

- "Hey! I am being serious here!" - The girl pouted.

Yuko stopped her hand before opening her shoe locker and stole a glance at Minato. Her hand returned to her chest as her heart began to pound. She fought down a blush as she steeled her resolve. If she wanted something to happen between them, she needed to make the first move. Minato lived in the same dorm as two of the most popular girls at school after all. And she had heard that Yamagishi had also moved into that dorm. The green haired girl was not popular and Yuko did not had anything against her... but somehow it seemed that she had a very friendly relationship with Minato out of nowhere. How did that happen so fast? Because they lived in the same dorm? And how in the seven hells was a co-ed dorm ever approved? She was not going to be beaten. No sir.

- "Ne... Minato-kun..." - She said making Minato glance at her from his own shoelocker. - "Next week... its Tanabata... are you going to the festival?"

- "Tanabata..." - Minato blinked. - "I had forgotten all about it..."

- "You forgot?" - Yuko gaped at him. - "That definitely would make Orihime and Hikoboshi sad." - She pouted and then glanced away. - "I was thinking... if you want that is... that maybe we could go... you know... together..."

Minato honestly did not listen to her request nor noticed her fidgeting. His hand had immediately risen to his temple as a sudden image flashed in his brain. He had seen himself as a young boy, watching the fireworks on Tanabata... and he had not been alone. Someone had been holding both his hands... small frames he could not see. The image disappeared as soon as it came.

- "Minato-kun?" - Yuko glanced at him in worry as Minato blinked. - "You okay?"

- "Yes. Sorry... I must be a little tired. Do not worry." - He said but she was not convinced. She touched his forehead, with her hand, trying to see if he had a fever or something. When she found none, she just frowned.

- "You should take care of your health. If Shidou's training is getting a bit extreme you should say it." - She continued to frown. - "So... about what I was saying... Tanabata..."

- (July the 7th... its a full moon...) - "I do not think I can make it..." - Minato answered, still unaware of Yuko's invitation. Her face fell in disappointment. - "I have an important appointment that day... I do not think I will be going to the festival. And to be honest... I have not celebrated Tanabata in years... not since my parents..." - His voice died down.

Yuko's eyes widened at Minato's words and her heart sank. - (Stupid! Stupid! How can I be so insensitive at times?) - "Do... do not worry..." - She opened her shoelocker without really paying attention. She flinched in pain as she took out her hand of the locker, allowing her shoes to fall to the floor. Minato was immediately besides her. He saw her index finger bleeding.

- "Yuko! You okay? What happened?" - He asked.

- "Just a stupid prank..." - The girl answered as she sucked her bleeding finger, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Minato kneeled down and saw several tacks inside her shoes. Frowning, he gathered them and rose from the floor. He handed Yuko her shoes. - "Does this happen often?" - He asked.

Yuko sighed as she changed out of her school shoes. - "To be honest? I stopped counting after the first few times..."

- "Do you know who is doing this?" - The boy asked.

- "I have my suspicions, but I do not plan to confront her. I mean... I was pissed off at first... but getting angry will not help. I decided that if I just ignore it, they will get bored of it." - She said. -

- "Why not report it?" - Minato suggested.

- "Nah... I am too lazy to do that. And report to who? Ekoda? Please..." - Yuko laughed.

- "I am a member of the Discipline Committee... remember?" - The boy sighed.

- "I have not forgotten. But I do not want to trouble you. Besides... it is just childish." - The girl said.

- "Yuko... you got hurt... what if something more serious happens next time?" - Minato insisted.

- "I was just careless. Now drop it." - Yuko glared at him and Minato sighed in defeat. - "Now... how about if you invite me a coffee?"

They walked together towards Paulownia Mall. Minato's thoughts drifted towards the next full moon operation as Yuko and he heard people whispering about the increase of Apathy Syndrome cases. Yuko frowned at his silence and wondered if he was mad at her for telling him to drop it. She was thinking about saying something to change the mood, when a female voice called her over.

- "Hey... it it is not Yuko-san" - A girl said with a very blatant sneer in her voice. Yuko and Minato glanced at her. She was with a second girl. - "Is that by chance your new 'boyfriend'?

- "I do not think he is." - The second girl said before Yuko could answer. - "Is he not 'that' boy? You know... the one going out with the french kid"

Minato slapped his forehead and wanted to jump inside the fountain to drown himself.

- "Minato-kun is NOT going out with Gerard-san!" - Yuko nearly shrieked. - "And no. We are not dating either! He is a friend from the Kendo team."

- "Hmmm... certainly it would be a shame for he to swing the other way. As handsome as he is..." - The girl said, completely ignoring Minato. - "Maybe I should also become a team manager..."

Yuko sighed as the girl began to check Minato with her eyes. - "Like usual... you jump to conclusions..."

To Minato's shock, the girls began to throw indirects at each other, concerning him of all things. He wanted to interfere, but Yuko silenced him with a glare. It all ended when Yuko practically threw an accusation on the girl's face, stating they would not have time to place tacks inside shoes. - (Ah...) - The girl seemed ready to slap Yuko, but Officer Kurosawa walked besides them and asked if something was wrong. They left afterwards.

- "Sorry you had to see that..." - Yuko sighed as she sat down besides the fountain. Minato nodded at Kurosawa, who left afterwards, and sat besides Yuko.

Yuko then told Minato why that girl did not like her. It involved a previous boyfriend of Yuko who had two timed the two girls and how this other girl blamed Yuko about it. - "So that is what happened... you are the only person besides Rio-chan who knows about it... so please do not tell anyone... specially no one on the team. If Kaz heard about this, he would freak out..."

- "I understand..." - Minato answered.

- "And... sorry about them mentioning that rumor and then calling you my boyfriend..." - She said and Minato's head fell.

- "I seriously want to hunt down whoever began that rumor..." - He sighed and Yuko's gaze fell in disappointment. - "About the second part... it really does not bother me." - Minato said, not really seeing what he caused.

Yuko's eyes widened at the declaration. It may not confirm if she had a chance... but it also did not deny her from one. She smiled as she stood up, pulling Minato onto his feet. - "Lets just forget all this. You still owe me a coffee Mister!"

Yuko's week had just gotten better. Too bad Minato's was still going low. Damn rumor.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Lounge - Evening -  
- Monday July 06, 2009 -**

The rest of the week had gone in a flash. To Minato's relief, the rumor began to die down as more and more people began to talk about the unconscious couples. Wild rumors circulated around the school ranging from the Chupacabra's revenge towards people collapsing due to a computer virus. Minato wondered how people could spread such idiotic ideas. The perprator of his own rumor was not found sadly, but at least it seemed he or she had decided to fuel more of the current couple rumors. He was not in a hurry to correct them and state it as Apathy Syndrome cases.

Mitsuru had finally began to speak to him again. The approach of the Full Moon probably had much to do about it. The red head had not apologized to Yukari and did not seem she intended to. Minato was not really happy about this, but decided the Full Moon operation was more important.

Junpei and Akihiko seemed to get more anxious as the days passed. Junpei's nervousness was reflected upon growing silence as the days went on, whereas Akihiko spent most of his time training in his room. Minato was silently thankful about the silence and that neither of the two males mentioned the rumor on his head ever.

Yukari and Fuuka strangely spent a lot of time together. Minato once found them chatting at the Control Room and they even chased him away, stating they were having a 'girls talk'. He was secretly thankful that they too never mentioned the rumor at school. He did not know how he would have reacted if Yukari ever mentioned it to his face.

Minato actually wondered if Yuko's promise to bring down the rumor had had any effect. The theories behind the couple rumors were so ridiculous that he idly wondered if Yuko and Rio had somehow fueled them. They wildest theories had begun after his talk with her last Wednesday. Bebe, for his part, did not seem to be not even slightly bothered by the rumor. In fact... it seemed he remained oblivious to it. Kenji had even joked about it.

The SEES group had skipped visiting Tartarus that Saturday night. After the fiasco with the Reaper last time and with the Full Moon approaching, they did not want to risk any injury before the important date. To their dismay Akihiko arranged for them to have a training session on Sunday. The group had had an aerobic session through the morning to warm-up their muscles and improve their reflexes. Junpei had whined all the time for missing his morning shows.

- "Tomorrow we will test my hypothesis... A strong Shadow will appear during the Full Moon... as a Researcher like myself, I am actually excited!" - Ikutsuki, who sat with the teens, said.

- "If the hypothesis is correct... we can prepare better from now on." - Mitsuru said.

- "Lucia has not detected anything as of yet... so I guess that if it appears... it would not reveal itself until the Full Moon. I had actually thought I could maybe trace it as it approached or something..." - Fuuka added her two cents.

- "Duuude! I am so psyched! I don't think I'll be sleeping a wink tonight!" - Junpei actually grinned. Seems he forgot his nervousness.

- "I can punch you asleep." - Akihiko grinned at Junpei's horrified face. All the present chuckled.

Minato glanced at Yukari, who had remained in silence through the exchange. He wondered if the girl was still bothered about what happened last time they went to Tartarus. When the doorbell rang, indicating the pizza delivery boy had arrived, he approached Yukari and whispered to her, without the others noticing. - "It will be okay... you will see..."

Yukari's surprised gaze fell on him. She knew he was talking about the Full Moon, but somehow... his words seemed to center unto all her worries. All of them. She gave him a small smile, though he did not notice as he was already over the pizza with Junpei.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room - Minutes prior to the Dark Hour -  
- Tuesday July 07, 2009 -**

After a painfully slow day, the Dark Hour was about to start. The nervousness in the room was so thick you could probably cut it like a hot knife on butter... and the silence of the room was only broken by the music that could be heard from outside. Minato sat in silence with Yukari and Akihiko in the couch, whereas Mitsuru worked on the computer alongside Fuuka while Ikutsuki watched over their shoulders. Junpei stood by the window observing the outside world, wishing Tanabata had not coincided with the Full Moon.

- "Man... I wanted to go to the festival..." - Junpei whined.

- "It can not be helped Junpei-kun. Tonight is very important to us if 'they' do indeed appear." - Ikutsuki tried to make the boy feel better, but Junpei just continued to pout. - "Maybe you can still go to the festival after the Dark Hour ends!" - He said for all the gathered.

- "If we live..." - Junpei said negatively.

- "Stop that. Of course we will." - Akihiko said from his seat.

- "It is about to begin..." - Mitsuru declared as the clock began to tick towards midnight. The music outside, coming from the Naganaki Shrine, began to die down upon the expectation for the fireworks. -

- "Shit..." - Minato cursed gaining the attention of the rest. - "Goddamnit... the festival! It could be target!"

All the group gaped at him in surprise. - "How did we even miss such blatant target?" - Akihiko cursed. - "We have been hearing about the festival for days!"

- "Yamagishi, prepare to do a full scan as soon as the Dark Hour begins!" - Mitsuru ordered. - "Center Lucia's attention at the Shrine!" - Mitsuru said as the clock finally hit midnight.

All the noise from outside died down immediately as the sky turned green and the water became blood. All the people gathered to see Orihime unite with Hikoboshi transmogrified into coffins. - "Persona! Lucia!" - Fuuka exclaimed as the evoker left her head. Uniting her hands and concentrating over her power, Fuuka directed Lucia towards the Shrine. Hundreds of coffin's stood around it. In her haste towards looking for a Shadow, she missed the presence of several non-transmogrified beings. - "I detect no Shadow near the Shrine..."

- "Good... its not there... we should probably get near, in case the Shadow decided to appear and attack there." - Minato said and everybody nodded.

- "Wait..." - Fuuka exclaimed and everybody stopped.

- "You found it Fuuka?" - Akihiko asked.

- "Yes... a very strong presence... I have found it..." - Fuuka exclaimed.

- "So we were right..." - Junpei stated.

- "So it would seem..." - Ikutsuki said as he removed his glasses. - "Is it near the Shrine Fuuka-kun?"

- "Negative..." - Fuuka's words made them sigh in relief. - "It is in Iwatodai... but it not near the Shrine... it is not moving either... it seems to be in a building near the Station... let me scan a bit more..."

- "So it just appeared? How come we could not detect it before?" - Yukari asked.

- "Whatever power the Full Moon has over this powerful Shadows... it seems it only allows them to manifest during one..." - Ikutsuki answered.

- "That is a bit dus et machina... no?" - Junpei said and everybody sighed.

- "Its Deus Ex Machina Junpei... but yes... it is a bit strange. Like Ikutsuki-san said... what ties them to the Moon?" - Minato corrected his friend.

- "I found it..." - Fuuka declared. - "The building is in Shirakawa Boulevard..."

- "Shirakawa Boulevard?" - Ikutsuki blinked as Fuuka de-summoned Lucia. - "Oh... I see... all the recent Lost have been found in couples lately... now I understand..."

- "Couples? Oh... I get it..." - Mitsuru sighed.

- "Why? What is in Shirakawa Boulevard? I am not familiar with the area..." - Fuuka asked. She glanced at the room and blinked upon seeing Yukari blushing, Minato stretching his neck-tie, Akihiko coughing to his hand, Mitsuru trying to not look at her in the eye, Ikutsuki glancing at the computer and Junpei... drooling?

- "Well... I have heard about it... but..." - Yukari's blush intensified, confusing Fuuka.

- "Dats where all _those_ hotels are." - Junpei smirked. - "That explains a lot." - He laughed like a pervert. - "You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to...you know..." - His face suddenly found itself kissing the floor as both Yukari, not surprising, and Mitsuru, very surprising, had hit him over the head with all their strength. Fuuka blushed a pretty shade of red immediately.

- "Nonsense, nonsense!" - Ikutsuki waved the idea away. - "They are no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that is all."

- "Daf's no foon..." - Junpei muttered from the floor.

- "I do not know about this... maybe I should not got..." - Yukari hesitated.

- "You'fe jus a lettle ked Yuka-tan..." - Junpei grinned from the floor.

Junpei's words made a tick of annoyance to appear on Yukari's forehead. Minato wisely stepped away as the girl allowed her foot to fall over Junpei's back, making the boy scream. Mitsuru normally would object to this kind of act from the girl, specially since they had not been in the best terms since the last operation, but the redhead refrained from scolding her this time around. Mitsuru did despise perversion after all. - "Wh-whatever! Fine! Let's go! But this time I want a piece of the action! Who is coming this time?"

- "While I would prefer to join you guys... I want to analyze the Shadows alongside Yamagishi this time around. I shall provide her with whatever support Penthesilea can provide." - Mitsuru said.

- "We should move. The Dark Hour won't last all night." - Minato said as he walked towards the door followed by Akihiko, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari. Ikutsuki sweatdropped as he saw them ignoring Junpei, who was still twitching on the floor. Yukari yelled at him, from outside the room, to move. The adult took pity on Junpei and helped him stand up. As Junpei left, Ikutsuki remained watching the green Full Moon. The shadow of a smirk reflected on his face.

* * *

- **Shirakawa Boulevard, Iwatodai - Dark Hour -  
- Tuesday July 07, 2009 -**

The group prepared outside the Seaside Clamshell Inn. Akihiko tied up his gloves, with the help of Mitsuru, as Junpei practically jumped in his feet in excitement. Yukari was checking her new bow, provided by Kurosawa a few days ago after her last one was lost on Tartarus. Minato glanced around noticing lots of coffins near the entrance of the hotel. It seemed many couples decided to visit this place in their own way to celebrate Orihime and Hikoboshi's reunion. He decided to trash the thought before he began to blush.

Fuuka had already summoned Lucia and analyzed the building in front of them. She informed them that several small Shadows seemed to be roaming freely inside the hotel, but so far had not attacked anybody, to their relief. The Full Moon had them excited it would seem... or maybe the power of the stronger Shadow held them down. As the battle at the Monorail had proven, it seemed this stronger Shadows held some kind of power over the lesser ones.

- "Its on the third floor..." - Fuuka informed.

- "Proceed with caution. Ignore the lesser Shadows as much as you can and go directly towards the target." - Mitsuru ordered. - "Arisato... I leave them to you." - She said to the blue haired teen who nodded in answer.

- "Lets go." - Minato declared as the other three teens began to follow him.

As they walked inside, Minato glanced around noticing several coffins beside the counter and others on their way towards their room. Junpei was pervertedly commenting about it, annoying Yukari. Akihiko, surprisingly, was blushing at the implications behind Junpei's words. Minato did his best to ignore his antics and motioned for them to follow him as he found the stairs. They ran all the way up to the third floor, only stopping to glance around looking for Shadows.

- "There are none of them... what is going on?" - Akihiko muttered.

- '_Neither Senpai nor me can detect any of them on the first two floors... it seems that the only Shadow here are on the third floor... be prepared...' _- Fuuka answered their question.

- "Understood..." - Minato replied. Slowly opening the stair's door, he saw a small cupid shadow floating through the hallway. He motioned Yukari to take care of it and the girl shot an arrow directly to its head, ending its existence. Two other Cupid Shadows shot towards them after their comrade was obliterated, but soon found the same destiny as Junpei and Minato slashed them in half. Akihiko himself destroyed a Maya Shadow that tried to jump them as they turned around a corner.

- "It seems those were all..." - Yukari whispered.

- "Yeah... its weird that their number is so small..." - Minato agreed with the brunette. Fuuka confirmed that there were no more Shadows roaming around, except for the powerful one. With her guidance, the group stopped in front of the most luxurious suite the hotel provided. Several expensive looking ornaments decorated its entrance.

- "Why here of all places?" - Yukari sighed.

Junpei whistled as he glanced at the door. - "Whoa! That Shadow must love style!" - He snickered.

- "Whatever... lets take it on!" - Akihiko punched the air.

- "Yeah... let's get this over with... so we can go home." - Yukari sighed yet again. She felt very nervous walking around in a love hotel with three guys... - (Damn Senpai... had to bail out tonight of all the times...) - She fought down her blush. - (If my friends knew I was here... I would never live it down...)

Minato took a step back and kicked the door with all his might. He reasoned it would do them no good to try and enter the room quietly, since the Shadow probably was already aware of their presence, just like the Priestess had been. The group ran inside the grandiose room and blinked at the sight. An extremely fat Shadow sat on the bed with another one massaging its shoulders. On closer inspection Minato noticed that the second Shadow was in fact a part of the fat one... it only grew from its back. It had a female body... and an extremely weird head formed of scaly eyes. It really did seem its only purpose was to massage the main body's shoulders. The main body, the fat one, had a blue mask with the roman number five 'V' on its forehead. It seemed to be dressed in a royal fashion... a white shirt, whose buttons seemed ready to burst, black pants and even a royal red cape. Two Shadows in the form of crosses stood in front of it protectively.

- "Who designs this things?" - Junpei gaped.

- "That is... gross..." - Yukari cringed.

- "This one takes the prize of freakiness..." - Akihiko sighed.

- "Lets get this over with..." - Minato's left eyebrow twitched.

The Shadow roared at them for intruding upon its fun. It lifted one of its meaty hands and sent the crosses towards the group. Junpei and Minato slashed them and to their surprise, they managed to destroy them in the first blow. They gaped at them for a second, expecting for the creatures to raise, but they never did. They heard Akihiko crying out in pain as his Zio spell was rebounded towards him. Yukari was already healing him.

- '_We finished scanning it! Its name is Hierophant! And it seems to have no weakness! Worst of all, Thunder Spells are useless against it... it even reflects them!' - _Fuuka informed them as Minato stabbed the Shadow on its meaty gut. It shrieked in pain as it slapped him away. Minato crashed unto the couch, which rolled over.

- "Dude... dis place is to small to have a fight!" - Junpei complained as he tried to slash at the Shadow, only for his sword to crash upon the wall.

- "Oh... this thing is getting on my nerves!" - Yukari gritted her teeth. Placing her evoker over her forehead, she sensed a new power coming over Io. - "Garula!" - She yelled as the spell destroyed the freaky female figure on the Hierophant's back. It snarled at her in rage.

- 'Prophecy of Ruin...' - The Shadow said on its guttural voice. Dreadful images filled the minds of the present. Junpei saw his father drowning his days away on booze... Akihiko saw himself weeping over a dead girl... Yukari saw herself crying over a tomb... whereas Minato saw himself in the Moonlight Bridge, surrounded by death... his parents laid dead as he sought out for... who was he looking for? And then someone jumped near him... someone in white... and then a grand black shadow appeared... Minato opened his eyes, with his mind returning to its normal state.

- "How dare you..." - Yukari frowned at the creature as she lowered her evoker. Minato guessed she had used her Patra spell to calm them. He saw as Akihiko and Junpei glared daggers at the creature. He also felt angered at what he saw... and yet he also felt very confused. Who had he been looking for? His parents already laid dead behind him... and who had been those two silhouettes? What had really happened that night? The only way to know if what he saw was real or just an image created by the Shadow would be to ask his comrades... but seeing their reactions he did not dare.

The Hierophant shrieked in pain as it was practically obliterated in pieces as Junpei, Akihiko and Yukari sent their strongest attacks at it. An Agilao, Garula and Sonic Punch later, the Hierophant turned into dust. Minato stood up with the help of Junpei, who had run at him as he saw him in the floor, dazed. - "You okay dude?"

- "Yeah... just a little dazzed..." - Minato answered. Yukari, guessing what Minato saw, immediately stood besides him. Minato reassured her he was okay. Junpei smirked as he saw them and motioned at them to Akihiko, who ignored him.

- "Can we go? I really do not wish to be here more than we need..." - Yukari asked Minato.

- "Yes. We should return. Anything to inform, Fuuka?" - Minato asked

- '_Nothing to report. You all did a great job. Senpai and I shall be waiting for you at the entrance.' _ - Fuuka answered telepathically.

- "You know?" - Junpei said, gaining the attention of the others. - "Its a shame coming here and not enjoying the establishment" - He drooled. He immediately kissed a trashcan thrown by Yukari.

- "Pervert!" - The girl yelled. She stomped away towards the door while the other two teens wondered if Junpei would ever learn. - "Huh?" - Yukari's anger disappeared. - "The door will not budge!" - She said in panic.

Akihiko and Minato went towards it in alarm. Like Yukari had pointed out, the door would not budge not even when they tried to pull or kick with all their might. Junpei had tried to aid them, but they ended with the same luck. Yukari nervously held her hands together.

- '_This can not be... the Hierophant is gone... but I can feel the presence of the Shadow in that room! Be careful!' -_ The green haired informed them and the four teens immediately stood back by back, glancing around.

- "Where is it?" - Akihiko said.

- "Dude... that so not fair..." - Junpei whined.

- "I do not see anything... were is it hiding?" - Minato wondered.

- "Huh?" - Yukari blinked and the boys glanced at her. - "Look... the mirror..." - She pointed and the gaze of the males fell on it. - "There is no reflection..." - She said and suddenly everything got bright.

* * *

**- Seaside Clamshell Inn Room 202, Shirakawa Boulevard - Dark Hour -  
- Tuesday July 07, 2009 -**

Minato sat, in a daze, at the edge of the bed dressed only in his boxers. He could hear the running water coming from the bathroom. His mind was foggy, but he still managed to lift his sight towards the bathroom. Through a window in the shape of a heart he could see a female silhouette under the water. He could not see clearly through it due to the fog created by the hot water slowly falling through the female. He clenched in head in pain, as he tried to reason where he was and what he was doing.

Yukari hummed as she allowed the hot water to fall unto her face, enjoying as it fell over her breasts and legs. Her hands passed over her bare neck, shoulders and arms, as she cleaned away the sweat in expectation of what was to come. Her eyes opened as she wondered what was going to happen. She wondered how she got there... and why was she taking a bath.

- (Where am I?) - Both teen thought from their respective places.

- '_Embrace your desire...' - _A voice resounded through their brains. - _'I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... that which cannot be felt is merely a dream... the present is all we have...'_

Minato wondered about the words of his inner self. Where they right? About what? - "No... this is not right..."

Yukari rested her back on the bathroom's wall as she pressed her hand over her temple. She cringed in pain as she tried to fight the words of her inner self.

- '_The future if but a fantasy... a memory fabrication... let your desire free you from your shackles... such is your wish...'_

Minato clenched his eyes in pain as he tried to fight the words. - "No... you are confusing me... I can not... can not give in..." . He said to himself.

Yukari stepped out of the water and took hold of a towel. She enveloped her body in it as she walked towards the door.

Minato's sight rose as he heard the bathroom's door open. His eyes widened as he saw a bare leg stepping out, followed by Yukari dressed only in a long bath towel. It allowed him to see enough of her cleavage as it rested over her chest covering just the essential. His mouth fell open as he saw her walking towards him, the towel barely covering her modesty. He tried to back away, only for his legs to crash unto the bed where he previously sat. Yukari's arms enveloped his neck as her face came closer to his.

- '_Pleasure is what you truly want... you stand before the doorway to bliss... you can not deny your instincts... embrace your desire...'_

_-_ "Embrace my desire..." - Minato repeated as his head moved towards Yukari's their lips were about to touch when Minato stopped himself. - "No!"

- '_Why do you resist? Do not avert your eyes from the truth!'_ - The voice roared in anger.

- "This is not how I want it!" - Minato said in anger as he did his best to push Yukari back, while holding her shoulders, without hurting her. He felt his mind becoming clearer by each passing second and saw as Yukari blinked, probably also recovering her own senses. He froze in terror as he saw the position they held.

- "Uh... what the... what was I?" - Yukari said holding her forehead. When her eyes opened she froze upon seeing an almost naked Minato, dressed only in his underwear, holding her shoulders. Correction... holding her very naked shoulders. She gaped in silence at her body, dressed in only a towel. Her body froze as she saw one of Minato's legs between her own, barely away from touching her most sacred parts. She shrieked as she recovered the usage of her brain and her immediate action was to slap Minato extremely hard. Her movement caused her towel to move out of its binding, but she managed to catch it as it began to fall. In a panic, the girl ran inside the bathroom.

- "Bloody hell..." - Minato cursed. - "I am bloody killing that Shadow... ugh..." - He touched his slapped cheek. Spotting his clothes in the couch, he walked towards them and began to dress up, before Yukari emerged. - (Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... we almost... oh shit... and I saw her in just a towel... must save the image on my brain... too bad I did not catch a glimpse without it... NO! bad brain! Bad brain!... oh hell... she will never forgive me for this... oh shit...) - His thoughts rambled as he dressed up. His face heating more at every passing second.

- '_Can you hear me?' - _Minato jumped in surprise as Fuuka's words reached his brain. He tried to calm his racing heart as he answered.

- "I... I do..." - Minato answered.

- '_Finally! I do not know what happened... but I can finally reach you and Yukari-chan. I do not know what the Shadow was doing... but it seemed to be interfering with your thoughts. Thankfully it seems you are out of its hold... I managed to contact Junpei-san and Akihiko-san just a minute ago... they will wait for you at the second floor... the Shadow is still on the main suite. Please regroup and hurry... there are barely fifteen minutes before the Dark Hour ends...' _- Fuuka informed as Minato finished dressing. The green haired girl did not comment about this, so he assumed she probably had her sight centered on the main suite. He thanked his luck as the door of the bathroom opened, allowing an already dressed Yukari, with still damp hair, emerge. Her face was red and she glanced away.

- '_Did you hear me Yukari-chan?' -_ Fuuka questioned.

- "Uh... yeah... I heard you..." - She answered.

- _'Are you okay? Did something happen?' -_ The user of Lucia asked in concern.

- "Uh... no... nothing..." - Yukari answered. The two teens felt as Fuuka's connection ended, probably informing the other two they were on their way. She walked towards the door. When she noticed that Minato had not moved, she glared at him. - "Come on! Lets go!" - She pouted in anger. - "And Minato-kun... if you ever... ever tell anyone about this... I will never speak to you again..."

Minato cringed at her words. He followed her out of the room. - "Yukari... it was not my fault... the Shadow..."

- "I know!" - She yelled. - "I know..." - She repeated in a lower voice. - "Its just... what almost happened there... I..." - Her eyes began to tear.

- "I..." - (I would never want to harm you... to have you that way... if its meant to be... I want it to happen because you want it...) - "I know... lets just... destroy the culprit." - Minato said and Yukari nodded. She tried to reassure her by touching her arm, but his heart sank as she flinched away from him. - (I am so going to destroy that fucker!) - He mentally cursed. He rarely cursed... and yet he had already done so a lot tonight... the situation totally deserved it.)

Minato and Yukari found the stairs and ran to the second floor. When they emerged on it, the blinked at the sight. Junpei's cheek seemed to be swollen, whereas Akihiko looked completely and royally pissed. Minato's eyes widened at the sight while Yukari gaped at them.

- (No way... do not tell me they went through the same as us? Holy...) - Minato reserved his thoughts to himself.

- (Oh... My... God!) - Yukari blinked, forgetting her anger for a second.

- "What are you waiting for? Lets go!" - Akihiko roared and walked away. Junpei ignored them and glared at the ceiling, probably wanting to create a hole on the roof to reach the Shadow faster.

The four teens ran towards the third floor, obliterating the lesser Shadows that had somehow appeared to try to stop them in their path. As they battled, Fuuka spoke to them. - '_I am sorry... I never expected to be another Shadow here... Its power is blanketing the whole building, shutting us out. Kirijo-Senpai tried to enter when we lost contact with you, but was unable too. Her support and whatever happened to the Shadow's power to lose its hold allowed me to contact you again. Please be careful! Its power is way higher that what the Hierophant had!'_

Fuuka's explanation did not do much to lower Junpei and Akihiko's rage. They both kicked the door breaking it from its hold. At the sight of the Shadow, Minato and Yukari's annoyance at it returned full force. Specially due to its form. Ironically, the Shadow resembled a floating red heart, surrounded by thorns, with featherless purple wings. Its mask was red and held the roman number six, 'VI'.

- "You bastard!" - Junpei snarled.

- "You are going down!" - Akihiko roared.

- "Because of you, I had to come to this disgusting place! Now you are going to pay!" - Yukari glared daggers at it.

- "You are so dead..." - Minato added.

The Shadow floated over the destroyed bed, in the same place the Hierophant had stood just several minutes ago. It snarled at those that had defied its power and had dared to not accept their own desires. It shrieked in pain as an arrow impaled itself on its body. A silvery being emerged from the boy in red and impaled her with its pointy hand. The boy wearing a cap pointed a gun at its head and called forth another being who dived at it. The last boy used his own sword to slash at its wing, enraging the Shadow. - "Hearthbreaker!" - It snarled as the four teens crashed unto the walls painfully. The girl stood up first and called forth another woman who healed the injuries she just caused.

- "Media!" - Yukari casted.

- _'I have identified the Shadow! Its The Lovers!' - _Fuuka said - _'It does not have any weakness... but it does not have any strengths either!'_

- (The Lovers? How fitting for what it caused...) - Minato thought. - (Wait... Magician... Priestess... Emperor... Empress... Hierophant... Lovers?... The Arcana!) - His eyes widened. - (Why are the Shadows aligned with the Arcana like the Persona?) - He jumped away from a light arrow from the creature. - (Not the time to dwell on it...) - He thought as he casted an Agilao from Pyro Jack.

- "Sonic Punch!" - Akihiko shot himself with the Evoker.

- "Assault Dive!" - Junpei roared.

The Lovers shrieked at Hermes, who had managed to slash half of its right wing. - "Holy Arrow..." - The creature snarled as the same arrow that Minato avoided a few seconds ago shot towards Junpei. The boy's eyes widened when he tried to step back, to avoid it, only to find himself already with his back to the wall. The arrow crashed unto him with nothing he could do to prevent it.

- "Junpei!" - Minato yelled in worry. Akihiko, who was nearest, approached the boy. Only his superb reflexes saved him from being beheaded as Junpei singed his sword at him.

- "What the?" - Yukari gaped. Junpei's eyes were lost and his face was smiling. - "Eh?"

- '_He has been Charmed! Be careful! That Shadow can make you fight each other!' - _Fuuka frantically informed.

- (Not really surprising considering what it was trying to do...) - Minato thought as he saw Akihiko tackling Junpei to the floor, who kept trashing. He jumped behind the couch to avoid an arrow the Shadow sent at him. Yukari protected Akihiko, who still struggled to keep Junpei on the floor, by making Io destroy an arrow sent at him. She immediately made her Persona shot a Garula towards its wings, making the Shadow spin on its place. It crashed upon the wall and Minato took his chance. He jumped over the bed and used it to reach the Shadow's mask. Slashing through it, they saw as The Lovers became dust. Junpei stopped struggling and blinked at Akihiko, who sighed in relief.

- "Its over..." - Akihiko said.

- "Wha... what happen?" - Junpei asked.

- "You were charmed you dork..." - Yukari answered him. - "Minato-kun killed it, freeing you..."

- "Oh... he did huh..." - Junpei fell silent as he glared at the floor.

Yukari walked to the broken door completely unaffected by the destruction in the room. Akihiko actually gaped at it, now that the Shadow was gone, and gulped. Minato likewise did not want to be near here when the Dark Hour ended. Thankfully, it seemed there were no visitants on it. It did not seem many would get the chance to use this room in some time... Minato noticed Junpei skulking as they existed. He decided to not comment about it, thinking his friend was probably mad at getting charmed.

As they exited the hotel, the were received by Fuuka and Mitsuru. - "I am so glad you are okay!" - Fuuka exclaimed.

- "Good job everyone." - Mitsuru said. - "And Yamagishi, great job as well. The enemy was sly, but you did well."

- "Th..thank you. Although I would not have managed without your support Senpai!" - Fuuka thanked the older teen.

- "Alright... let's call it a night!" - Akihiko stretched his arms.

Akihiko and Mitsuru began to walk ahead, talking about what happened. Minato began to follow them but stopped as he heard Fuuka calling Yukari. Junpei had not moved either. - "Yukari-chan... about what you mentioned the other day..."

- "You found something?" - Yukari whispered.

- "Yes... I found something today... with the operation approaching I did not have time to tell you..." - Fuuka said.

- "Okay... please tell me more at the dorm..." - Yukari answered back. Minato idly wondered what they were talking about. Even though they were whispering, the silence of the Dark Hour allowed him to hear the girls.

Yukari and Fuuka saw Minato glancing at them. Trying to save his neck, Minato motioned behind them and the girls saw Junpei glancing at the sky, while frowning. - "Hey Junpei! Come one! What are you doing?"

Junpei lowered his gaze and glanced past the girls, at Minato. - "So you're the hero again, huh?" - He frowned at him.

- "I did not do much really..." - Minato answered, confused.

- "Yeah right... whatever... who cares anyway..." - Junpei glanced away.

- "Hey, why do you have to be like that? Do not tell me you are jealous?" - Yukari smirked as she teased Junpei. To her surprise, he glanced at her, glaring at her as if she had killed his dog.

- "Shut up!" - Junpei yelled as he stomped away, pushing Minato out of his way. Fuuka gaped at him whereas Yukari's mouth fell open, surprised at what Junpei had done.

- "What is up HIS butt?" - Yukari clenched her fist in anger.

Minato wondered the same thing as he glanced at the girls. He walked besides them when he felt eyes on him. He glanced at the green Full Moon, which shined above them. For a second he could swear he saw several shadows, but they immediately disappeared. Yukari called him over and Minato shrugged the thought away. He walked towards Fuuka and Yukari, leaving behind the Inn.

Up in the roof of the building in front, three individuals glanced at the retreating teens. The redhead, dressed in a white Lolita dress, had warned them to get away from the building's edge, as she saw the blue haired teen glancing towards them. She seemed completely uninterested aside from that small action.

The pale man, the tallest of the group, glanced at the second boy, who had a contemplative gaze. - "Well Jin...? Are they our enemy?" - He asked.

- "Why do we not ask our 'friend' ? We will be seeing him soon..." - The boy identified as Jin proposed.

- "Very well... that is an excellent idea!" - The pale man replied. - "Considering that he shares our fate... it would be prudent to seek his opinion." - He smirked - "After all... we do not have much time left..." - He walked away, followed by the redhead girl and Jin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Persona**** 3: Memories of You**

Chapter 005  
Started Chapter: 19-August-2010  
Finished Chapter: 19-October-2010  
First Post: 19-October-2010  
Last Edit: 13-June-2011

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores established rules from Persona Trinity Soul, but characters and several other rules from that story may appear.

* * *

**Chapter 00****5**

**- Shirakawa Boulevard, Iwatodai - Dark Hour -  
- Tuesday July 07, 2009 -**

**- **_'Embrace your desire...' __**- **_The voice kept repeating itself on Minato's brain again and again. - _'Embrace it...' _- Hot breath escaped through Minato's lips as he panted. His lips crashed upon the nude girl's neck under him, whose discarded towel laid on the floor besides his discarded boxers. Hot breath tickled his own neck, making Minato shudder. Her panting clouded his mind as he kept moving in rhythm with the brunette. Her lips hungrily meet with his own until they were forced to separate, due to the need of air.

Climax was near for both. The voice kept repeating it. To embrace ones desire... to take it... and yet... why did it feel empty? The slender hands going through his back made Minato's mind cloud once more as he gasped in pleasure. This was it. The moment he wanted to have... right? And yet... it still felt empty... His closed eyes began to open as their pace began to pick up. The voice told him to stop, yet Minato wanted to see the pleasure on her face as well. They both wanted this... right?

Forcing open his eyes Minato was not meet with a face of pleasure... his eyes widened at the sight. Even though her voice kept panting, in pleasure, her eyes did not reflect this. The eyes were clouded... empty... and hot tears leaked from them. His own scream was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Early Morning –  
- ****Wednesday July 08, 2009 –**

Gasping for air, Minato sat abruptly on his bed. His hands trembled without control. His sweat-drenched pajamas stuck to his body uncomfortably. His trembling hands clutched at his hair, painfully pulling through it, almost digging his own nails on his scalp. Still breathing heavily, Minato attempted to stand up, only to fall to the floor as his legs gave up. His stomach made a turn and, knowing he would not reach his sink on time, Minato pulled the trashcan closer, emptying his stomach from all its contents until only gastric acid stickly stuck on his lower lip.

Trying to recover a bit of air, and slowly standing up, Minato opened the water faucet and, without caring about the mess he was about to make, stuck his head under it, allowing the cool water to drench his head and pajama shirt. Water splashed everywhere, but the blue haired boy did not care at the moment. A minute later, he rose his drenched head and glanced at the mirror. Bluntly, he looked like shit.

- "Fucking shadow..." - Minato rarely cursed, and yet the swear words left his lips so easily. Disgusted, Minato threw his water and sweat drenched pajama shirt away. Shirtless, he sat on his bed, ignoring the mess on both his sink and trashcan, and lowered his head resting his forehead on his clenched fists. With elbows resting on his knees, Minato cursed once more. - "Would that have happened if... if that thing got its way?... Would I have hurt her that much?" - He shuddered remembering his dream.

Yukari's image, clad only in a towel, hammered his brain again and again. The rush of blood to his head made his face burn, whereas another area of his refused to calm down. His... morning wood... had refused to leave him even when he emptied his stomach. In fact, the image on his brain only made him feel more and uncomfortable as the pressure on his pants grew. As the image of the girl repeated on his brain, his hand automatically reached towards his pants. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he was doing. - "No... I refuse to... not like that... not with that memory..." - He punched the wall, making him wince in pain. Blood began to pour out from his injured knuckles. Despite the pain, he felt satisfied.

Clutching his hand, Minato finally glanced at the clock on his wall. Five in the morning. Sighing, and knowing there was not way he would be able to sleep again, Minato stood up. Frowning at the water mess, he cleaned it the best he could, with an old ragged cloth he kept under the sink. Opening his closet, Minato took out clean clothes and placed them on his desk. Lifting the trashcan, he pulled out the black bag from it and tied a knot on it, intending to dispose of the offending gastric fluids. After examining there were no leaks, Minato left the trashcan on the floor and took hold of his clothes. Quietly he slipped out of his room and wandered, in silence, towards the boy's showers at the end of the hall. Not for the first time, since he started living on the dorm, he wondered why in hell the showers were situated so near the stairs, specially since the girls tended to hang out with them on the chairs outside them. Mitsuru's glare was, probably, the only thing stopping Junpei from doing something stupid.

After getting rid of the offending bag, by throwing it through the trash duct, Minato undressed and walked inside the shower. A healthy boy would probably be boasting about his peculiar current circumstances... as his wood refused to lower... yet Minato darkly glared at it. The dream had shaken him to the core. He could not deny his feelings towards the girl... and yet the thought of hurting her sickened him. And what almost happened, because of 'The Lovers' Shadow, could have destroyed their relationship... no scratch that... their friendship... there was no 'relationship' between them.

Sighing, almost in defeat, Minato decided to take extreme measures. Closing the hot water and opening the cold one at max had Minato shivering in seconds, as the freezing water finally had the desired effect. - "Shit... shit... thats cold... too cold..." - He said between trembling teeth. Opening the hot water, again, he took a normal bath afterwards.

Returning to his room, Minato glanced once again at the clock. Five-thirty in the morning. School would not begin for two and half more hours, yet Minato began to dress already on a clean uniform. Five minutes later he exited the dorm, unwilling to see Yukari's disgusted face. Sure... he would see her at homeroom, but he hoped to stay away as much as he could. To delay the inevitable as much as he could. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would get run by a car on the way, so he would not have to see her. His own eye twitched at the thought, so Minato painfully crashed his head on the monorail's window, making the few passengers onboard to glance at him weirdly.

- (I should stop the pity party already... yet... I am so scared right now... what if she hates me now? I mean sure... she did not say anything afterwards... we even spoke a bit after we left the motel... but... she also flinched away from me...) - He sighed in defeat yet again - (What the hell am I going to do?)

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-E Classroom – Early Morning –  
- Wednesday July 08, 2009 -**

Minato's forehead was having an intimate affair with the desk as his brain ran at a mile per second. The teacher opening the gate had seen him with an incredulous stare when he saw Minato waiting to enter school grounds so early in the morning. The teacher just shrugged and allowed the teen to enter. For a while Minato had remained alone on the classroom, but now students started to enter little by little, making his nerves go overdrive. His neck was drenched in a cold sweat while his fingers tapped the desk, beside his head, nervously. Several students, to whom he had never spoken before, gave him curious glances once in a while. One girl even asked him if he was feeling ill, but Minato politely denied it.

- "Maybe he is just nervous because finals are next week?" - A random teen said.

- "Ugh... you did not have to remind me... but at least we are getting a break afterwards. Hey, we should go to the sea!" - The girl answered back, forgetting about Minato immediately as her enthusiasm, for vacations, took over their dread for exams.

- (Finals? Damn... I had forgotten about those...) - Minato sighed. His thoughts were interrupted as the girl, who had been talking about diverse vacation resorts, exclaimed words that stopped his heart.

- "Ah! Good morning Takeba-san!" - Minato's eyes widened.

- "Morning" - Yukari cheerfully answered. Minato began to beg his Personae to camouflage his body so the brunette would not notice him.

- "Hey Takeba-san... I think Arisato-san may be sick. Look at him!" - The girl helpfully pointed out his state and Minato mentally cursed his luck.

Yukari curiously glanced at the boy. Sitting down on her seat, she turned around to see the boy and whispered. - "That tired? I feel the same, you know?"

- "Uhh..." - Minato stupidly answered. - "N-no... I... am fine..."

- "Are you really?" - She asked. - "Raise your head when I am speaking to you Minato..." - The girl ordered, leaving out the honorific on purpose. Minato's shoulders flinched as he slowly rose his head. He completely expected to be hit with her schoolbag, but his eyes widened as he suddenly felt Yukari's cool hand on his forehead. - "Hmm... you do not seem to have a fever... so I guess you are just tired..."

- "Yukari... I..." - He began, but the girl interrupted him.

- "Listen..." - She glanced away. - "We still have about twenty minutes before homeroom begins... can we go to the roof? There is something I kinda need to tell you..." - The girl asked, in a whisper, and Minato's heart sank again.

- "Sure... I guess..." - Minato slowly stood up and followed the girl outside. The few students in the room did not notice them leaving, focused on their summer plans.

The pair of teens walked through the halls and stairs in a relatively uncomfortable silence, at least on Minato's opinion. Stopping on the roof's door, Minato saw the girl walk towards a bench in the center, where she sat, crossing her legs. She gave him a look that Minato translated as 'what are you waiting for?' and he, nervously, walked towards her and sat on the same bench.

After another minute of silence, Yukari loudly sighed. - "Are you mad at me?" - She asked and Minato's head rose so quickly he might have broken his neck.

- "Me? Mad at you? Why would I? I mean... are you not mad at me? Because of... you know..." - Minato's face flushed immediately after Yukari's.

- "Then... you are not mad?" - Yukari asked and Minato blinked in astonishment. - "I did hit you..." - She whispered.

- "And you had every right to do so..." - The blue haired boy answered.

- "No I did not. I... acted on impulse... it was all the Shadow's fault." - She stopped. - "I... wanted to apologize for slapping you... I wanted to say something yesterday... but I did not want the others to hear... you know how Junpei gets all perverted and such with the slight words..."

- "If I was to be mad at someone... it would have to be myself..." - Yukari glanced at Minato, curious at his words. - "I should have reacted sooner... if I was a good leader that would not have happened... I... I almost took... something precious from you..." - The girl blushed scarlet again.

- "But you managed to overcome its influence... I on the other hand... I think it had me on its clutches..." - Yukari hugged her legs. - "If you had not broken out of its power... I..."

- "I would never hurt you like that..." - Minato whispered.

- "I know... I know... that is why I felt awful for slapping you... I tried looking for you in your room earlier... but you had already left..." - She glared at him for a moment.

- "I... had a lot on my mind..." - He admitted.

- "You thought I hated you... right?" - She accused and he admitted it with a sigh. - "Baka..." - She flicked his forehead. -

- "Are we okay then...?" - He asked with hope.

- "Yeah." - She smiled at him and gave a fast light squeeze to his hand. The light on his eyes returned entrancing Yukari, but before she could get lost on them, the school bell rang, signaling homeroom was about to begin. - "Lets go. Okay?" - She asked and the boy nodded. Before opening the door she stopped. - "Minato-kun... one last thing though... no word of this? Okay? I do not know how much you saw yesterday... but you better not say a word to anyone... ever..."

- "I will not. I promise." - His eyes rose as Yukari rose her pinky finger at him.

- "I know its a bit childish... but pinky promise me..." - She blushed a bit and Minato smiled.

- "Yubi kiri genman... uso tsuitara (if you tell a lie)... hari sen bon nomasu (drink one thousand needles)... yubi kitta (and cut my finger)" - Both teens said while intertwining their pinky fingers. Minato's eyes widened instantly.

_A small blue haired boy had his pinky finger __intertwined with a girl's pinky finger. Her face was shadowed but Minato could see a great smile on her tiny face. Her red hair was the only feature visible on the face. - "I promise we will always be together..."_

- "Minato-kun? You okay?" - Yukari asked, concerned.

- "Huh?" - The boy blinked.

- "You spaced out there... you sure you okay?" - The brunette questioned.

- "Ye-yeah... Just tired. Come on. Lets go... Toriumi-sensei will be mad if we are late." - He lightly laughed and Yukari shrugged at him.

- (Who is that girl I keep seeing?... Who is she...?) - Minato wondered as he walked besides the brunette.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-E Classroom – After School –  
- Wednesday July 08, 2009 -**

With a weight lifted from his heart, yet still thinking about his vision, Minato managed to survive the day. His eyes almost closed during Toriumi-sensei's class, but he managed to escape her fury by willing himself to stay awake. Due to exams being scheduled for next week, all extracurricular activities, whether it be sports, cultural or council, were canceled for the week, fact that Minato thanked. He seriously needed a good sleep after the previous night's operation and nightmare. - (I just hope nightmares do not become a common occurrence after a Full Moon)

- "Finally... I seriously thought I was going to fall asleep during Edogawa's rant..." - Yukari tried to hide a yawn.

- "I know..." - Minato's eyes watered as he yawned.

Junpei let out a potent snore that moment making Yukari roll her eyes in annoyance. Minato merely shrugged his shoulders as the girl glanced at him. - "Whats up with you guys and the tired faces?" - The teens glanced at Kenji.

- "Hey Kenji..." - Minato yawned again. - "Yesterday night the chairman... uhh... had a joke's session." - He lied.

Kenji grimaced at the words. - "Ah... though luck... from what I have heard of the man... I really do not wish to meet him..." - He shuddered. - "Guess you guys need to play it nice with him, and listen, because he's part of the Dorm's management."

- "Something like that..." - Yukari glanced at way, nervously laughing. After Kenji left she turned at Minato. - "Smooth..."

- "Thanks." - He yawned yet again. Yukari could not help but yawn in response. - "Uh... we should go..." - He turned towards Junpei and tried to shook him awake. - "Time to go Junpei..."

- "Wha...? Who?" - Junpei blinked. - "Oh... its you... whaddya want?" - He said.

Minato blinked at his answer, but Yukari interfered before he could answer. - "What is with your answer? Would you have preferred to stay sleeping here until late like last time? Come on. We are leaving."

- "Tch... whatever. Go ahead. I have... uh... things to do..." - Junpei took hold of his bag and left, leaving two stunned teens behind.

- "What happened?" - Minato asked.

- "Beats me... he has been like that since yesterday night..." - She glanced at him. - "You did not tell him something, did you?"

- I was with you... remember?" - He shrugged.

- "Whatever... if he wants to be a Drama Queen, let him. Lets go get Fuuka and return to the Dorm." - Yukari ordered. Minato followed after her, giving a sad glance at Junpei's desk.

* * *

- **Gekkoukan High School, School gate – After School –  
- Thursday July 09, 2009 -**

After returning to the dorm the trio of Minato, Yukari and Fuuka had dinner by themselves, since both Akihiko and Mitsuru were out checking some things from the operation and Junpei had not returned until late. Fuuka offhandedly mentioned that she wanted to speak about something with Yukari, so the girls left leaving him alone. His eyes twitched when the night news mentioned vandalism inside the Seaside Clamshell Inn. Turning off the TV, Minato went to sleep.

Feeling a lot better, Minato returned to school the next day while reviewing his notes on the train. With the recent events, he had not had enough time to study, so he guessed it was time to hit the books. He even spent lunchtime browsing through them as he ate a Melon Bread with a Cielo Mist. Several times during the day he caught Junpei glaring at him, but Minato decided to ignore him. If the boy was not going to tell him what his problem was, then Minato would only have to ignore him.

Walking through the courtyard, reading through his english notes, Minato felt a light tug on his coat. Glancing up, he saw Yuko with a small pout on her face. - "You do not ignore people waiting for you..."

- "Sorry... I was distracted while reading this. I did not see you. Sorry." - Minato answered with the truth.

Yuko sighed at his answer. She could not get mad at him. Exams were near after all. - "Alright... I probably should study more as well... I do not want Ekoda to be on my case again..." - Minato snorted. - "Hey! Do not laugh at me!"

- "Sorry, sorry" - Minato lifted his arms in defeat.

- "Hey... do you have plans for tomorrow?" - Yuko shyly asked.

- "Tomorrow? I was thinking about studying... I am a bit behind actually..." - Minato answered and Yuko's face dropped. - "Do you... had anything in mind?" - He said afterwards, not wanting to disappoint the girl again. He had already refused to go with her to the Tanabata Festival a few days ago.

- "Well..." - She took out two tickets. - "My dad won this on a lottery and gave them to me. An Indie Band is going to have a show at Club Escapade, on Paulownia Mall"

- "Escapade? But we are minors..." - Minato blinked.

- "Oh... you did not know? Club Escapade hosts events once in a while with no age restriction. Of course their alcohol restriction to minors still stands." - Yuko explained and Minato nodded in response. - "The group's name is D-Va... and I have heard their vocalist, Haru, is awesome. She is the one on the ticket." - Yuko pointed to a redhead. "Not to mention the keyboardist, Aya. People say she is a genius!" - She began to explain, excitedly.

Minato chuckled and glanced at the ticket on his hand. - (Why not? It could not hurt...) - "It will not end late, right? We still have school the next day..."

- "Do not worry about that. The show actually begins at eight and ends at ten. After ten they kick out all minors and return to their normal club setting." - The girl said in annoyance. - "So... will you?"

- "Sure. Looks fun." - Minato answered and Yuko smiled at him.

- "Excellent!" - She exclaimed. - "Then I will see you tomorrow at Paulownia. Remember to change out of your uniform. So go back to your Dorm early!" - She said. - "I need to check something with Ono-sensei... so I will see you tomorrow!." - She ran away, waving goodbye.

Minato glanced again at the girl on the ticket, Yuko had called her Haru. A red head. - _"I promise we will always be together..."__** - **_He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

**- Paulownia Mall, Evening -  
- Friday July 10, 2009 -**

Minato entered Paulownia Mall together with Yuko. Minato, as Yuko had ordered, had changed out of his school uniform upon arriving at the dorm. He was now wearing black jeans with a dark grey short-sleeved shirt. Yuko was wearing a sleeveless orange blouse, black skirt and black summer coat. They had bumped into each other in their way to Paulownia and Minato suggested they should get something to eat before going to club Escapade. Yuko wholeheartedly agreed.

Entering the Mall, Minato muttered about the conglomerated people already near the Club. Officer Kurosawa, himself, stood near placing the crowd under control. Yuko, though, did not hear Minato's comment, for her sight was centered on his hands. - (I wonder... is there a way for me to get to hold his hand without he freaking out?)

- "Yuko?" - Minato called her name, startling her.

- "Yes?" - She dumbly replied.

- "There is a lot of people already, we should hurry." - The teen said, motioning at the crowd.

- "I... I am not as tall as you... so I can not walk as fast!" - Yuko glanced away with a pout on her face. Minato's left eyebrow rose.

- "Huh?" - Minato blinked.

- (Oh god... now he will think I am stupid and...) - Her eyes widened. In front of her stood Minato's hand. He was giving her his hand.

- "Sorry. I did not think about that. Come on. Take my hand. This way we will not be separated among the crowd." - The blue haired teen offered and Yuko's heart made a jump while she fought down a blush. She was about to take hold of his hand when Yuko was suddenly pushed. She was saved from having an intimate encounter with the central fountain when Minato caught her in his arms. - "Hey kids! Be more careful!" - Minato scolded them. Yuko's face went hot as the blood began to pump. - "You okay?" - Minato asked and she nodded, not wanting to show him her blush.

- "Sorry... we were just playing..." - The kid answered. Yuko recognized the voice. - "Is that you Nishiwaki-san?" -

After successfully suppressing her blush, Yuko left Minato's arms, to her disappointment. She saw several young kids watching them in apprehension, as if waiting to be scolded. - "Its okay Kyo-kun. And I told you before to call me Onee-chan".

- "You know him?" - Minato questioned.

- "Yes. He lives across the street from me" - She nodded. She glanced at the kids again. - "This is no place to be playing tag Kyo-kun. You are lucky it was me... but what would have happened if you had crashed unto an stranger?" - She said.

- "Specially with this crowd..." - Minato pointed out. Truth to his statement, several extreme fans were waiting in line to enter the Club.

- "Exactly. Why are you here anyway? Why are you not playing on the playground near home?" - The tanned girl questioned the elementary school kids.

Minato thought that particular question was not the most appropriate, as they were immediately bombarded by tons of little voices exclaiming their dilemma concerning sixth grader kids that had scared them off. By now they had acquired the attention of others near them. Officer Kurosawa even glanced at their direction but Minato waved at him, signaling things were under control. The officer nodded, leaving the matter on his hands.

- "Okay slow down... I get it... now slow down..." - Yuko told the kids. - "So let me get this straight... you will not be able to play there unless you beat them in a race?" - They nodded. - "Geez... as if the playground was not big enough..." - She began to think. - "Tell you what Kyo-kun... meet me, alongside your friends, this next Sunday. I will help you."

- "For real? Thank you Nishiwaki-san!" - The boy, Kyo, answered excitedly.

- "I told you to call me Onee-chan..." - She sighed. - "Now off with you. There is too many people here." - The kids nodded and waved goodbye. She glared at Minato when he began to chuckle. - "Do not laugh at me..."

- "Sorry, sorry. Shall we?" - He said. To Yuko's disappointment, Minato did not offer her his hand again.

After a while both teens finally managed to enter the club. Minato glanced around the place taking on the sight. At the end of the room stood a stage, where a group of people were already working to set up the instruments. Several guards stood around the stage, as precaution measures. To the left Minato saw the counter and a barman. Since it was an open night, he was asking for an ID before selling alcoholic beverages. Officer Kurosawa, at the entrance, had warned that minors would not be allowed to buy alcoholic drinks and that if anyone was caught asking someone else to buy for them, they would be kicked out and taken to the station. Minato did not have any problem with this since he was not interested in drinking. To the left of the counter stood a set of stairs, which, Minato later learnt, took you to the V.I.P. zone. To the right of the entrance Minato saw several tables. Taking hold of Yuko's arm, he walked towards an empty one. - "Score!"

- "Ah! You found an empty table! Nice! I thought we would have to stay standing. I swear... we got lucky" - Yuko grinned at him. - "So... what do you think?"

- "Wow..." - Was Minato's answer. Yuko giggled at him. It was, after all, Minato's first time entering a club.

While they waited for the show to start, the teens began to chat about whatever came in mind. Yuko seemed to be having fun whereas Minato felt, for a moment, like a normal teen going out with friends. The moment the lights turned off, silence filled the hall. The stage lights were turned on and showed a slender beautiful red-head, who immediately began to sing.

- "Look Minato-kun! That's Haru!" - Yuko excitedly yelled.

Minato found himself entranced by the voice and began to enjoy the music alongside Yuko. As the show continued to progress, Minato found he had lost Yuko. The girl had said, earlier, that she wanted to see Haru more closely, so they had abandoned their seats. During one of Haru's most energetic songs, the crowd had gone wild and Minato lost the girl. She probably was enjoying the show somewhere, but Minato could not spot her. Wondering what to do, he glanced at the stairs leading to the V.I.P. area. - (Maybe I can catch sight of her if I go a few steps up... surely they will not mind if I do not actually enter...)

Minato stood halfway up the stairs, glancing around the club. He sighed as he could not spot Yuko, due to the darkness. He was about to return down when the Barman stopped him. - "Hey! You!" - Minato flinched, thinking he was going to get into trouble, for climbing there, after all. Before he could give any excuse, a bottle of Brandy was being pushed onto his arms. - "Do me a favor okay? Things are getting crazy here, so I can not take this to the Monk upstairs. He is one of our best patrons, but I really can not leave the counter right now!"

- "Huh? Hey!" - He tried to argue, but the Barman had already left. He probably thought Minato was an employee or something. He was not supposed to be there anyway. Glancing at the bottle he sighed and shrugged. Climbing back upstairs, he saw a lonesome Monk at the end of the hall. Minato blinked upon seeing the man alone. - (Best patron... and he is alone on such event? This guy must be a very huge V.I.P.) - He walked towards the man and placed the bottle on the table in front of him. - "I was told to bring you this..."

- "Finally! What took so long damn it!" - The Monk yelled after lowering his cigar. - "What are ya waiting for kid? Pour me a drink!" - Minato glanced at him and complied. The Old Monk snatched the glass from Minato's hand and drank it in one gulp. - "Ah! That hits the spot!" - He glanced at Minato. - "Wait a second... are you not too young to be working on a Club? Are you one of those kids from the open night? What were they thinking handing a bottle of Brandy to a kid? That barman is going to hear me." - He grumbled.

- "Ah well... I should go..." - Minato tried to excuse himself.

- "Sit down there boy. Havin' to look up at ya is strainnin' my neck..." - The Old Monk ordered. - "Since ya brought me a drink, you can stay here and watch the show with me. Seriously, I do not understand the music you young folk listen to, but I must admit that redhead is hot." - The Old man laughed perversely. Minato glanced away rolling his eyes.

Taking out his cellphone, Minato typed a fast message to Yuko, asking where she was. The Old Monk saw him but shrugged. - "Ah... this brandy is fantastic"

- "Does it really taste that good?" - Minato asked, curious.

- "Some say it does. I jus' drink to get drunk though. It makes me feel good." - The old man lifted his cigar to his lips. - "Why? Ya interested in the world of adults? Take it easy kid. Enjoy your time. You can try in two or three years. For now, enjoy your youth. Trying to act all 'adult' will make ye look like jus' a kid." - The man lectured. - "Though that mus' sound funny comin' from a drunk cigar-smoking monk, huh?" - He roared in laughter.

- "If you say so. I was just wondering though. Im not really interested in drinking or smoking." - Minato shrugged. He kept giving glances to the lower floor, hoping to catch a glance of Yuko.

- "I like ya kid." - The monk laughed. - "You seem to have an optimistic view of life. Jus' do not get yer hopes to high, so ye won't disappoint yerself. Cuz then you'll hafta smoke and drink to pass the days like me." - Minato glanced curiously at the old man. - "Ye seem to be a good kid, not like those no good punks down there or even my useless son." - He complained.

Minato's cellphone began to vibrate. Glancing at the screen he saw a message from Yuko, telling him she was besides the bathroom's door. Answering her to stay there, he stood up. - "I should go. Nice to meet you... uh..."

- "Mutatsu. The name's Mutatsu. My Buddhist name at least." - The man answered. A surge of power passed through Minato's body after the old man presented himself. A tarot card manifested, on Minato's mind, over the head of the man. Its illustration had a mighty tower being struck down by a lighting volt, with two figures jumping from their windows. The roman numerical XVI, for sixteen, stood below the tower. - _'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana'_ - Minato could not believe this Old Monk was a Social Link. Maybe losing sight of Yuko had not been such back luck after all. - "Off ye go kid. If I ever catch ya here outside an open nigh' I'll have ya kicked out, ya hear me?"

- "Of course Mutatsu-sama. Good evening." - Minato bowed and walked away.

- "Jus' 'san' is fine. Don't 'sama' me ye brat." - The man yelled and Minato chuckled. Afterwards he met up with Yuko and continued to listen the concert until it ended a while after.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room - Evening -  
- Saturday July 11, 2009 -**

Minato glanced through his notes, alongside Yukari and Fuuka, as they waited for Mitsuru to arrive with the Chairman. Earlier that day Akihiko had messaged him, letting him know that Mitsuru had scheduled a meeting with Ikutsuki in order to discuss the recent operation instead of exploring Tartarus. The team had already decided to not explore the tower of demise due to the upcoming exams. Lifting his eyes, Minato saw Akihiko glancing through his own notes, in front of them. Junpei rested, with a frown on his face, besides the window glancing at the street. Noticing Minato's gaze, Yukari frowned.

- "Just ignore the dork. If he does not want to study, its his problem" - Yukari glared daggers at Junpei. Minato glanced at Fuuka who only shrugged in response.

Since the night of the operation Junpei had been avoiding the group. The few times they had tried to talk to him, Junpei had snapped at them. He had been specially rude towards Minato. The blue haired boy did not show it, but deep down he was hurt by the actions of his friend. Of the two male members of SEES, Minato felt closer to the teen, probably because they shared the same age and because Junpei had been the first Gekkoukan student, aside from Yukari and Mitsuru, who had greeted him and offered his friendship to him.

Minato was interrupted from his thoughts as the twin doors of the Control Room opened. Ikutsuki entered the room with an enormous grin on his face. Mitsuru closed the doors, out of habit since no one else lived at the Dorm with them. Minato and the rest of the teens returned their notes to their bags as Ikutsuki sat at the sofa at the head of the table. Slugging his feet, Junpei reluctantly walked towards them. He sat besides Akihiko, glancing away uninterested. If either Ikutsuki or Mitsuru noticed his demeanor, they chose to ignore it.

- "Good evening everyone." - Ikutsuki glanced at each of the teens one by one. - "First of all, congratulations on another great job. My sources tell me that the number of Apathy Syndrome victims have been greatly reduced. Those hospitalized are being slowly discharged as their symptoms disappear." - He announced.

- "Well, thats a relief" - Yukari mentioned.

- "Yes. That is correct." - The Chairman smiled. - "So then. Let us begin. You were telling me we had a schedule for tonight's meeting Mitsuru?" - He glanced at the red head.

- "Yes. Yamagishi, if you will." - Mitsuru glanced at the newest member of SEES.

Fuuka nodded and stood up. She walked towards the console and opened a file. Minato, for a minute, hoped to see another Risette wallpaper, but he was disappointed when none appeared. Junpei was really worrying him. - "For tonight's meeting we have two topics of importance." - Fuuka said. - "The first one concerns the powerful Shadow we encountered on Tartarus the last time we went to the Tower. Kirijo-senpai and I finished analyzing the data we gathered." - Junpei finally glanced at the screen, interested, Minato noticed. - "The second topic concerns the Full Moon Operation at Shirakawa Boulevard earlier this week"

- "Thank you Yamagishi." - Mitsuru nodded at her. Fuuka began to browse through several files until an image of the Shadow known as 'The Reaper' appeared on screen. The red head stood up and walked besides the shorter girl. - "As we know, Arisato, Takeba, Iori and Akihiko encountered this Shadow last time. Its power was off any of our records. None of your attacks managed to hurt it. Thankfully you managed to outrun it." - She said, not even mentioning the 'incident' that took place that day. Minato was fine with that and Yukari did not look keen on mentioning it either.

- "Our analysis on the Shadow identify it to be linked to the Death Arcana." - Fuuka said.

- "Tch... fittin' for the sonova..." - Junpei frowned.

- "Indeed Iori." - Mitsuru glanced at him. - "As we said before, its power is above anything we have seen before. As regrettably as it may sound, as we are right now we can not hope to defeat it." -

- "That bad?" - Akihiko's eyes widened. He was always ready for any challenge, but even he felt insecure around the horrible specter.

- "So what do we do if we encounter it again? Run?" - Minato asked and received a nod for an answer. - "If it comes to it... I can summon the Jack Brothers again..." - He saw Junpei glaring at him.

- "Oh god... now I remember that... it was..." - Yukari shuddered.

- "Ridiculous..." - Akihiko sighed. Minato's left eye twitched as he saw Fuuka glancing away, Mitsuru rolling her eyes, Ikutsuki giggling on his hand and Yukari avoiding his gaze.

- "Well sorry about that. It worked anyway" - Minato pouted.

Mitsuru and Fuuka, afterwards, continued to provide them the information they had gathered. The most important piece of information, to Minato, was the way to identify if the creature was nearby. The sound of chains. Moving onto the next topic, Mitsuru and Fuuka explained the details of the operation against the Hierophant and the Lovers to Ikutsuki. None of the four teens mentioned the events that took place between the moment the Hierophant was defeated and when Fuuka finally managed to reestablish contact with them. Ikutsuki, thankfully, did not press for more information regarding that moment.

- "...and so, that is what happened the night of the 7th. It was more difficult than expected." - The School President said.

- "I see. They are getting tougher indeed. And its the second time in a row that two of them have appeared together. We should consider this for the next operation. The chance that more than one may appear." - He paused in thought. After giving a glance to his wristwatch, he suppressed a yawn. - "My... look at the time. If that is all, then I think we should end this..."

- "Please wait." - Yukari interrupted the Chairman, earning the attention of the group. - "Before we end it... there is one thing I would like to ask Kirijo-senpai"

- "Me...?" - The red head glanced at the brunette, curious. Minato, himself, was wondering what Yukari wanted to ask. Her determined face was not giving Minato the best of feelings.

- "Please go on." - Ikutsuki nodded.

- "Thank you." - Yukari answered the adult. Glancing at Mitsuru, she began. - "Since I joined, so many things have happened. I went along with them, without really understanding what was going on. But now, I need to know. So I am going to ask you straight out..." - Her features hardened. - "You have been hiding things from us, have you not, Senpai? You act as if you do not know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus... but they are related to that accident ten years ago, are they not?" - Mitsuru's eyes slightly widened.

- "Accident? What accident?" - Junpei questioned.

- (Ten years ago...?) - Minato glanced between the two girls. He noticed Fuuka glancing nervously between them as well. Akihiko himself was frowning while Ikutsuki did not show any real concern.

- "There was an explosion near out school." - Yukari explained. - "And... a lot of people died..."

- '_...that tree has been here since forever... it even survived that...'_ - The words of Mr Ono came back to Minato's mind immediately. - (So that is what he was referring too... but... damn... ten years ago was a really bad year...) - The blue haired boy shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

- "It must have been big news back then... You know about it, right?" - Yukari continued to glare at Mitsuru.

- "...yes... I do" - Mitsuru admitted, with a sigh.

- "Luckily, no students were injured... But around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. Seems more than just a coincidence." - The brunette explained.

- "What do you mean?" - Mitsuru asked, not meeting her eyes.

- "I dug some old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls that bullied Fuuka." - Yukari expected an answer from the red head, but Mitsuru remained in silence, fueling Yukari's anger. - "You know? Now that I think about it... Minato-kun mentioned he has been experiencing the Dark Hour for years now... so... what if the Dark Hour was around that time as well? Ten years ago." - She slammed her hands on the table. - "There has to be an explanation! What really happened the day of the accident?" - She said, not mentioning the day. She suspected the death of Minato's parents had been caused by this event as well, but she did not want to mention it just yet. - "The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell me!" - She yelled.

"I... I was not trying to hide anything from you. It just never seemed relevant. But..." - Junpei saw, wideeyed, at the unexpected sight of a disconcerted Mitsuru.

The Chairman, standing up besides Mitsuru, placed a hand on her shoulder. - "Its okay. It is not your fault" - He told the red head.

Mitsuru pinched her brows in resignation and stood up. She walked towards the window with every eye set on her back. "Alright... I will tell you the whole story." - She paused for a moment, organizing her thoughts." - "The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can event affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, would they not?" - She said, still glancing at the street.

- "What?" - Yukari went speechless.

- "Unreal dude..." - Junpei whispered.

- "Goodness gracious..." - Fuuka went rigid.

- "Unimaginable power..." - Somehow, Minato's thoughts went towards the Personae themselves.

Mitsuru left the window and began to pace around the room. - "Exactly fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kirijo Kouetsu.. my grandfather..." - She allowed the information to sink before continuing. - "My grandfather was obsessed with Shadows. He wanted to harness their power, and create something extraordinary."

- "Harness their power...?" - Fuuka spoke.

- "Indeed. For such purpose, he assembled a team of scientists, and over several years collected a significant number of Shadows." - Mitsuru explained.

- "He what? Damn... that's freaking crazy!" - Junpei blurted out. Minato completely agreed with him.

. "However... Ten years ago... during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power. Consequently, the nature of the world was altered." - Mitsuru finally sat, besides Akihiko, who had remained in silence so far.

- "You mean...?" - Fuuka questioned.

- "Yes. Tartarus... and the Dark Hour..." - Mitsuru admitted reluctantly. - "By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several large ones that then dispersed. These are the same Shadows we have been encountering on nights when the moon is full."

- "Is that why they have appeared on different places?" - Fuuka asked. Before Mitsuru answered her, Yukari interrupted once more.

- "Wait a minute... if what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?" - She gasped and her eyes widened. - "Do not tell me... thats where they conducted the experiment?"

- "Yes" - Mitsuru closed her eyes.

- "Then the hospitalized students back then..." - Yukari said in a whisper.

- "I am afraid it is just as you are thinking. Port Island must have been an ideal location for them. It was a highly populated area, and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do as they pleased." - Mitsuru explained. - "This was one of the reasons of the rupture with the Nanjou Group actually" - She whispered to herself as an afterthought, but Minato managed to hear her. - "As you have guessed..." - She addressed the teens again. - "The experiment was conducted at Gekkoukan High School..."

Yukari's hands balled into fists and she began to tremble in anger. - "Does that mean... all we have been doing is cleaning up their mess! ? You lied to us! ?" - She accused. Seeing that Mitsuru once again remained in silence, she placed her anger over the next target. Akihiko. - "You know too, did you not Akihiko-senpai? They have just been using us! Or, do you not care as you get to fight?"

- "That is not true!" - Akihiko snapped. - "I... have my reasons..." - He muttered.

Yukari was stopped, from snapping again, by Minato who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. - "Calm down..." - Minato whispered at the brunette, who frowned but drew a deep breath.

- "Think what you would like. It was my decision to not share that information. I am sorry. I never intended to deceive you. Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we, Persona users, can fight the Shadows." - Mitsuru explained herself, but Yukari was not convinced. The rest of the teens also remained in silence, contemplating what they had heard.

- "How could you..." - Yukari frowned and her eyes clenched in anger.

- "Besides... some of us were never given a choice. I..." - Mitsuru bit her own lip, in frustration.

- "Mitsuru... stop." - Akihiko copied Minato, by placing a comforting hand on Mitsuru's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

- "Yukari." - The Chairman spoke, earning the attention of the gathered. - "Its those in the past who are to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did. We are all in the same boat here. None of us deserve the burden that has been placed upon our shoulders." - The man explained.

- "But..." - The brunette girl tried to argue.

- "It has been ten years since that incident. No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But since they are active, at least we can find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means?" - He questioned the group. He grinned at them and continued. - "What if I told you that those Twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?" - The eyes of the group widened.

- "You mean... if we defeat them all... Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?" - Akihiko questioned.

- "Exactly! I was about to tell you this before I got interrupted." - The man grinned. Minato saw Yukari flushing scarlet at this.

- "Is this true?" - Fuuka asked, with hope on her voice.

- "Indeed." - The adult nodded. - "There is evidence that supports this. Our true battle begins now" - He smiled.

- "Will that really help?" - Minato asked, earning the attention of the group.

- "What do you mean?" - Ikutsuki asked, interested.

- "Sure... the Dark Hour and Tartarus may disappear... but... what about the Shadows? I mean... from what Kirijo-senpai said... they have existed... even before that." - The blue haired teen mentioned that small fact that had caught his interested.

- "That is quite correct Minato-kun." - Ikutsuki nodded. - "But do remember they prey on innocents during the Dark Hour... and that their numbers multiply on Tartarus. If we eradicate both... their activities will be reduced to the minimum." - The man said, but Minato was not quite convinced. - "Regardless of what may happen or not. We must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are growing in strength. We can not afford to let them be. And the mysteries concerning the Tower still remain. Why did it appear in the first place? The answer must lie within it." - The man concluded. - "Now, I suggest we rest." - He glanced at his watch. - "The Dark Hour will begin soon. I suggest you prepare for the night before it begins. I, myself, want to get home before my car dies down. So, if you would excuse me..." - He left the teens caught in their thoughts.

- (Something just does not fit... if the Shadows do not come from Tartarus... where do they come from then...?) - Minato thought as he saw each of teens leaving one by one, in silence. - (I should ask Igor next time I go to the Velvet Room...)

* * *

**-** **Port Island Station, Back Alley - Morning -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

Aragaki Shinjiro sat on his usual place at the Back Alley of Port Island Station. He browsed through a magazine, with an uninterested face, while listening to his portable cd player. He did not dare to sing along, in case anyone were to appear, though he was tempted when Risette's top song, Good Bye-days, began to play again. Though his face reflected indifference, he was absorbing the contents of the magazine, expecting to put the information to the test.

- (Nice...) - Shinjiro smirked. His sight rose as he felt an approaching presence. He frowned and rolled his eyes as he saw his old friend, Sanada Akihiko, approaching.

- "Nothing to do as usual, huh?" - Akihiko said as he stopped besides Shinji. He glanced at the magazine's cover and sighed. - "Reading porn so early?"

Shinjiro darkly glared at the boy. - "You know its not that kind of magazine... just because a girl is in the cover, it does not mean its porn." - The teen spat. - "Bah..."

- "Yeah, yeah..." - The silver haired boy smirked. - "What? Would you prefer for me to say out loud the true nature of that magazine? Why... what would happen if someone heard that?"

- "You would not dare..." - If looks could kill, Shinjiro would probably have killed Akihiko already. Still, the silver haired teen kept smirking. - "So why are you here?" - He questioned. - "If you came here to try and convince me, then forget it..." - He rolled up his magazine and placed it inside his coat.

- "Nah... not today..." - Akihiko sighed as he sat besides Shinjiro. - "I just wanted to see how you were doing... nothing more..." - He whispered.

- "Huh?" - Shinjiro blinked at the out of character response.

Akihiko remained in silence for a bit and Shinjiro stopped his cd player, waiting for his friend to continue speaking. - "We have know each other for a long time..." - Akihiko began. - "It has been fourteen years since we met at the orphanage... You, me... and Miki... we used to play around here until the sun went down. Back then, it seemed as if we had all the time in the world..." - he sighed.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. Here he was enjoying a quiet morning and Akihiko just had to go emo on him. - "Tch... you have not changed one bit. If you wanna get all sappy, go do it with your other friends."

- "What was that?" - Akihiko stood up, enraged. In an act of instinct, he took hold of Shinji's coat, pulling the other teen towards him.

- "Its rare for you to think about the past." - Shinjiro answered in a light voice. - "Usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool." - Akihiko's eyes widened. - "So obviously, there must be something in your mind."

Akihiko released Shinjiro's coat and took a step back. He pressed a palm on his head and sighed. - "You know me well huh?... but even I reminisce now and then..." - He sat again, resting his head on his hands. - "Bah... whats the point...?" - He said dejected.

- "And here I thought that Arisato kid was the emo on your team. Guess I missed the real one." - He smirked as he felt Akihiko's glare on him.

- "Minato could hardly be an emo... you just do not know him. And Im not one either." - Akihiko rose his head with an annoyed expression on his face.

- "Whatever." - Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders.

- "Anyway..." - The Persona-user of Polydeuces said, changing his voice to a serious one. - "I wanted to tell you... we finally know how to get rid of the Dark Hour and Tartarus..."

Shinjiro turned to look at Akihiko so fast he thought he might have broken his neck. - "No shit?" - He asked, surprised.

- "Yeah... apparently, if we defeat all those special shadows I told you about... it ends..." - The silver haired teen explained.

- "Well, ain't that convenient?" - The brown haired teen muttered. - "Are you sure?" - He received a nod for an answer.

- "You know? To be honest... all I have been thinking about lately is getting stronger..." - Akihiko sighed. - "But yesterday... someone made me question my reason for fighting..."

- "That's new. Who got the balls to tell ya that?" - Shinjiro smirked.

- "Takeba..." - Akihiko glared at Shinjiro when he began to laugh.

- "Figures... that brunette probably dragged emo-kid and pansy-goatee here..." - He smirked. - "But yeah... your reason for fighting huh?" - He stopped laughing. - "That's different for every person. But if you do not have one... you can always quit, like I did."

Akihiko stood up, yet again, and glanced at Shinjiro. - "I am not like you..." - He sighed in annoyance. - "Man... I can not believe Im the one getting lectured here..." - He saw Shinjiro shrugging yet again. - "I should go... see ya around." - He walked away.

Shinjiro saw his friend leaving and began to frown. - "Tch... you really have not changed at all..." - Pressing play on his cd player, he drowned himself on Risette's voice once more.

* * *

**- Yamagishi Fuuka's Room, Kirijo Dorm - Morning -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

Fuuka sat on her desk trying to work through several math problems, yet her mind was not really into it. Fuuka's thoughts kept returning to the fiasco of the previous day. In her mind, she was at fault, for digging out the information Yukari had divulged the previous night. Truthfully, she was also curious about the actual truth... yet she did not like her actions were the trigger for the argument. Things could have gotten uglier, but thankfully Minato had calmed the brunette, while the Chairman seemed to placate everyone with his new revelation.

- (I... I do not like to see them fight... but... what we learned... did those people had no shame?) - Fuuka's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door. Rising her head, she wondered who it could be. - "Yes?"

- "Its me. May I speak with you for a moment?" - The voice of Mitsuru reached Fuuka's ears. Her eyes widened and she could swear she began to sweat.

- "Ah... Senpai... Oh, yes... please come in..." - Fuuka nervously answered.

Mitsuru allowed herself. Upon entering she noticed the number of plants Fuuka had in her room had multiplied since the day she moved in. Glancing at Fuuka she saw her nervously fidgeting on her place, her index fingers nervously moving side by side. - "Not only do you excel at providing support during battle, but also at obtaining information." - The red head said without preamble.

Fuuka mentally winced at Mitsuru's words. She could not detect any malice on them, but she felt as if she somehow had disappointed the girl that had provided her with a safe heaven away from home. - "I... I am sorry for doing that without permission..." - Her gaze lowered sadly, staring at her toes.

- "Relax. You are not in trouble." - Mitsuru proclaimed and Fuuka rose her sight in surprise. - "But I do have a special favor..." - Fuuka's eyes reflected her curiousness. - "I want you to find out as much as you can about the incident ten years ago."

Fuuka could not hide her astonishment at the request. - "But... not very much was made public... I mean... what Yukari-chan said... was everything I found..." - Fuuka noticed Mitsuru's features hardened a bit when she mentioned Yukari. For the sake of their conversation, she decided to not mention the brunette again.

- "That is correct." - Mitsuru's features softened. - "That is why I wish for you to access the Kirijo Group's Database"

If Mitsuru's request had surprised Fuuka, this certain part of it made her gape at the red head. - "What? You mean... hack into the system? I... I can not do that! That is illegal!" - The green haired felt her knees began to shake a bit. - (She is not trying to punish me by making me do something illegal... is she?)

- "You will not be doing anything illegal. I will provide you with my ID and Password after all." - The red head explained and Fuuka calmed down. - "You will have free access from accountability. I may have access myself, but I would not know where to start searching. That is why I need your aid. I want to know the truth. In detail." - Mitsuru explained herself.

- "Senpai..." - Fuuka whispered. She could see that the previous night confrontation had left the red head with a lot of questions of herself. And it seemed to be eating her away.

- "Of course... I would understand if you decide to refuse..." - Mitsuru glanced away, not able to meet Fuuka's eyes.

- "I will do it. I shall see what I can do." - Fuuka smiled. In fact, she also wanted to learn more. And if what ever she found helped her calm the tides between Yukari and Mitsuru, she would do everything on her power to help.

- "Are you sure?" - Mitsuru asked and Fuuka nodded in answer. - "I really appreciate it... thanks..." - The red head sighed in relief. She turned around and began to open the door, but stopped midway. - "Yamagishi... are you not resentful?" - She glanced at Fuuka. - "Despite my good intentions... I did drag you into this without fully explaining. Certainly, you must be a little angry at me..."

Fuuka could not really believe her eyes at the moment. She never would have thought she would see Kirijo Mitsuru looking this... vulnerable. It certainly did not fit the red head. It was a definite proof of how much the matter was bothering her as well. She decided to answer honestly. - "Not really. You see, my parents have an inferiority complex because all of our relatives are doctors..." - She sighed. - "That is why they are so though on me... It really is hard for me to fit at home..." - Fuuka explained and Mitsuru recalled how the green haired girl had seem eager to move inside the Kirijo Dorm after her rescue from Tartarus. - "Here... I feel important. Like I can make a difference... and that I can help all of you... so... why would I be angry? I should be thankful."

- "Yamagishi... Yes, of course. You are right. We do need you. No one can take your place." - A light smile appeared on Mitsuru's face.

- "Umm..." - Fuuka wondered what else to say.

- "Thank you Yamagishi. I will send you the data later today. I will see you later." - Mitsuru exited the room, leaving Fuuka alone.

- (Yukari-chan may be angry that we got involved in this mess... but... I really feel better here... does that make me a bad girl?) - Her train of though once again began to wander. Math was left completely forgotten.

* * *

**- Port Island Station, Outside Screen Shot Cinema - Morning -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

Junpei stood in line waiting for the ticket booth to be opened. The Cinema was currently showcasing reruns of several horror flicks. He had been looking forward to see this old movies on the big screen, in order to forget about exams for a while, yet his mood had been foul since he woke up. He even left the dorm ignoring his favorite Sunday shows. The cause of his sour mood was the meeting that had taken place the night before. Grumbling to himself, while tapping the floor in impatience, the goatee teen began to think to himself.

- (So Tartarus and the Dark Hour will be gone, huh?... Tch...) - He frowned as he crossed his arms. - (That's good... ain't it? That's what we've been fighting for... so why am I so pissed?) - His frown deepened.

- "Gosh... it sure is hot, huh? Even for July..." - A guy in front of Junpei said. He had to agree, after all, his own shirt was drenched in sweat.

- "Seriously... but at least we are seniors now. We won't need to use this stupid uniforms much longer!" - Another guy answered.

Junpei listened to the two older teens joke about college, exams and what they dubbed 'La Vida Loca'. His teeth clenched in anger upon hearing the teens, not because of what they said, but because they made him realize what was bothering him. - (Who am I kiddin' ? I know why I'm so pissed... I'm the reason... I was like... 'Fighting is my duty'... But hell, it's all I'm good for...) - He sighed, depressed. - (If it weren't for the Shadow business... I'd be worthless...) - He chuckled, lessening his frown a bit. - (My duty? Yeah right... what a bunch of bullshit... I can't fight worth shit anyway... Not compared to HIM at least...) - His frown deepened. - (Nothing I ever do is good enough...) - He clenched his fist in anger. - (Stupid old man... stupid Minato... nothing I do matters...)

The ticket booth finally opened and Junpei entered the cinema, although, if questioned, he would not be able to mention what the movie had been about.

* * *

**- Takeba Yukari's Room, Kirijo Dorm - Morning -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

Yukari sat on her bed, still on her pajamas, with her arms hugging her legs while her head rested on her knees. She had woken up, startled from a nightmare, several hours ago, and had remained like that ever since, deep in thought. Her stomach protested its emptiness, but she ignored it, enveloped in depression. She had confronted Mitsuru about the truth of what they were doing and what the Kirijo Group had done. Her fears slowly became a reality, but she had been unable to confront the topic she wanted to know the must. The fate of her Father.

- (The date of the accident that killed Daddy... the Date in which Minato-kun's parents died... the very same date of that failed experiment... I know Daddy worked with the Kirijo... but... was he part of that experiment like everybody said? No! Daddy would never... he was not like that... he must have been another victim... yes... that must be it...) - She hugged her knees tighter, her tears flowing from her eyes. - (Am I stupid to believe in things like trust and friendship?)

Slightly raising her head, Yukari glanced at her desk. On top of it stood her sole remaining memory of her father. His last letter. - (Daddy...) - Standing up and reaching towards the letter, Yukari cleaned her tears, unwilling to stain the letter. - (Daddy... this old letter of yours... I must have read it a thousand times since it came last spring...)

_March 06, 1999_

_To my family:_

_Tomorrow, I will bring this letter to the opening ceremony for the Moonlight Bridge. It will be stored in a time capsule, and sent to you in ten years from now. Yukari... you are so small right now, but in ten years, you will be sixteen. You will be in high school._

_I know you have been sad because I have to work so late, but you still greet me with a smile. I am really proud of myself. Kirijo-sama appointed me Head Researcher. I will be starting on a big project soon, and I am happy to be receiving so much recognition for my work... But, I swear to you that nothing is more important to me than you and your mother._

_Yukari... Are you remembering to enjoy life? Are you still bright-eyed and hopeful, like you are now? No matter what happens in the next ten years, I hope you are happy. Well, I hope this letter brings a smile to your face._

_Love, Dad._

Carefully folding the letter inside its envelope, Yukari put it away in a safe place inside her wardrobe. Cleaning her remaining tears she lightly slapped both her cheeks and a determined gaze appeared on her young features. - (I will not lose hope... for Daddy's sake... I will not turn my back... I will not be like Mom. Not ever...)

* * *

**- Track Field, Gekkoukan High School Grounds - Morning -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

Minato stood, resting his back, on the fence around the tennis court, as he watched Yuko coaching the little kids they had encountered a few days earlier before the D-Va Concert at Club Escapade. The Manager of the Kendo Team had phoned him, a few hours ago, asking him if he could accompany them. Normally students were not allowed on School Grounds during Sundays, unless a School Festival was approaching, but Yuko had asked Coach Shidou for permission. The Coach had allowed her to do so only because Yuko had never given him any trouble on her work, despite Professor Ekoda's nasty remarks (granted the teacher spoke that way of every student).

The blue haired teen saw as Yuko instructed the excited grade schooler on how they could improve their speed without pulling a muscle or hurting themselves. He smiled seeing her happy face. It seemed the girl was also enjoying herself, even if she did not want to admit it. Glancing at the sky, he could not help but think about the events of the previous night.

- (So Yukari was right in the end... Kirijo-Senpai was really holding information back...) - Minato sighed while a frown began to form on his face. - (Things really got awkward yesterday... and I am not really convinced that the Shadows will disappear alongside the Dark Hour if we manage to destroy it...) - He furrowed his brows.

- "You okay?" - Yuko asked as she approached Minato.

- "Huh?" - The blue haired boy blinked, as he was brought back to reality.

- "You were frowning." - Yuko pointed out. Minato could see, behind her, the kids running around. It seems Yuko had approached him without Minato noticing.

- "Everything is okay. I am just a bit tired, I was studying until late." - He lied.

- "Do not remind me of the exams..." - Yuko cringed. - "So... what do you think? About me coaching them, I mean..."

The little kids had excitedly asked Yuko to coach them as soon as she began to work with them. She had blushed a pretty shade of scarlet, in Minato's opinion, when they started to call her Coach. Minato believed that, even though they were kids, Yuko must have felt good finally having someone listening to her. Sure, he and Kazushi tended to follow her instructions as Manager, but the rest of the team tended to ask her to do things instead of listening to her. Minato idly wondered who were the real kids.

Yuko returned to the kids and Minato's mind began to wander once more about the situation regarding the Shadows. He had been honestly surprised about the wicked experiment Mitsuru's grandfather had orchestred, and how it had resulted on the Dark Hour. - (Sure... I have known it has existed for a long time... it just feels weird knowing when it all began... ten years... its a coincidence... right? It can not be related... besides... they died on the Moonlight Bridge... and that is very far from Gekkoukan...) - Minato pondered. - (They...?) - His head began to ache. Images of that night came to him. Images insides the car before the accident. - (Mom... Dad... and...) - He could not finish that thought as a cold can of Cielo Mist was pressed on his cheek. Glancing at the owner of the hand he saw Yuko. He blinked at the silence and noted, with surprise, that the kids were gone.

- "Sorry to keep you here for so long..." - Yuko told him. Minato accepted the soda and gave a glance to his clock. His eyes widened in surprise upon seeing it was already mid-day.

- (When did...?) - Minato seemed to have been so engrossed on his memories of the night he lost his family that time seemed to have flown by. - (Hmm... what was I thinking about that day?) -

- "You really okay?" - Yuko asked again, concerned.

- "Yeah. Do not worry." - He lied again. - "So... how was it? Coach?" - He changed the subject.

- "They have a long ways to go. But I am confident I can help them!" - She punched the air in excitement. - "Although..." - She glanced at him. - "I think I need to study a bit about racing... I just know about Kendo... and I do not think they need to know that." - She giggled. - "But... you know..."

- "Yeah?" - Minato glanced at her, taking a sip out of his Drink of the Gods, the almighty Cielo Mist.

- "I could really use your help..." - She blushed. - "It could get a bit lonely if I coached them alone..." - Yuko said in a whisper. - "I mean... there are so many of them!" - She fidgeted.

- "Sure... I can help you..." - Minato answered and Yuko gave him an enormous grin.

- "Thank you!" - Yuko, in her excitement, jumped at Minato and glomped him. Noticing what she was doing, she jumped away. - "Ah... I am sorry... I was just excited." - She glanced away, blushing. Minato gaped at her for a moment and then began to laugh. - "Mou! You are laughing at me again!" - She pouted.

- "Sorry..." - He said as he stopped laughing. Minato could not deny he always found a motive to laugh when hanging with the girl. - "So... when are you going to continue your training of them?"

- "I told them to meet me on Sundays, like today. Except on August 2nd, because of the Tournament." - Yuko answered.

- "Ah... yeah... the Tournament..." - Minato had honestly forgotten about it with everything that had been happening on his life. With Kazushi's temporal retirement from competitions, Minato had been chosen, despite being a new member, to be part of the representative team of Gekkoukan.

The pair of teens continued to chat for a while, leaving the School Grounds and having lunch together. In all, it had helped Minato to clear his head about the previous night. Although he could not shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm - Dark Hour -  
- Sunday July 12, 2009 -**

After returning to the Dorm, Minato was met with an empty lounge. It seemed that all SEES had returned to their dorms early. Uncomfortable in the silence, Minato prepared himself an instant ramen cup and left towards his own room. Passing through the hall he could hear loud music on Junpei's room and the sound of punches coming from Akihiko's room. At his room, Minato decided to study for a bit more. Thankfully exams would not being until Tuesday, so he still had a bit of time to study.

Minato opened his eyes, startled, as he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. The owner of the hand was the mysterious Pharos, who smiled at him. Minato groaned as his neck ached and he cursed upon seeing a small stain of drool on his notebook. Thankfully, he thought, drool did not convert into blood during the Dark Hour.

- "Good evening." - Pharos giggled at Minato's actions.

- "Hey..." - Minato stretched his limbs. His previous nervousness, about Pharos' representing the Death Arcana, had lessened through the past weeks. He believed it was just a coincidence. Or so he convinced himself in order to sleep at night.

- "How long has it been since we first met? Time really passes so quickly!" - The little kid asked, with wonder on his face.

- "I believe we met three months ago" - Minato answered and Pharos face lighted up.

- "Yes! I see!" - He bounced on his feet. - "So... how is life as a Persona-user?"

Minato had to blink upon the question. He honestly had been so engrossed on everything that had been happening that he had not considered it. - "Good... I guess... I mean... I know we are doing the right thing... but... sometimes I feel something is missing... and like if I had forgotten something..."

- "I see. Then I hope you can remember soon." - Pharos chuckled. - "You know? I remembered something else about the end of the world... It all goes back to an occurrence that took place many years ago... Ten years ago, If I remember correctly." - Pharos danced around the room. Glancing above his shoulder, he asked Minato. - "Hey... your parents did they not die ten years ago as well?" - Minato's blood froze.

- "You do not mean... the incidents are really related?" - He asked.

- "Who knows? I certainly do not." - Pharos chuckled and Minato had to restrain his sudden anger. Oblivious, Pharos continued to speak. - "A Persona is like a mirror. A reflection of ones true self. Which means... a Persona-user can not escape from his true self. Regardless, I will stay with you... because we are friends." - The kid disappeared.

- (Damn it Pharos... do not plant this seeds of doubt in me... are this incidents really related...?) -

* * *

**- Lounge, Kirijo Dorm - Evening -  
- Monday July 13, 2009 -**

Classes passed in a blur for Minato, still thinking about Pharos' words. He honestly could not recall what had happened during the day nor the time he had returned to the dorm. And now Minato found himself with the rest of the team gathered at the table surrounded by books and several Pizza boxes. Things still seemed awkward and the few conversations that took place had been due to questions regarding the exams that were scheduled to begin the next day. None of the teens had seem in the mood of making dinner, so Fuuka, the one that was trying her hardest to make conversation, ordered the Pizza. Junpei, although distracted as everyone else, had gulfed down the Pizza with gusto.

- "Umm... you know... It is almost summer break... Do any of you have plans?" - Fuuka tried once again to make talk. Mitsuru and Akihiko, who were engrossed on their third year books, did not even raise their sight but both muttered their negative. Yukari was explaining a math problem to both Junpei and Minato, so she did not answer either. Minato's attention was jumping between his schoolwork, Pharos' words and Yukari's lips, so he did not hear the question. Junpei, happy to escape from study, glanced at the green haired girl.

- "Nah... I don't have the dough for dat. I wish I could go to the beach." - Junpei sighed in longing. - "Hot sand... cool breeze... babes in bikinis..." - He began to grin, just from his imagination. - "Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear!" - His grin died down. - "But with no dough... and with this exams... Ugh... what a drag..."

Junpei's words had attracted the attention of Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari, despite the awkward atmosphere. Minato did not raise his sight, but he too listened intently to Junpei's words. Fuuka, happy to finally gather their attention, continued the topic, hoping that the others would join. - "Now, now. You will do fine. But yeah... I would love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa!" - The girl exclaimed.

- "Well, it is not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" - A voice, from the stairs, startled the teens making their eyes widen. A few seconds later they could see Ikutsuki approaching them.

- "Mister Chairman! I did not realize you were here!" - Mitsuru stood up.

- "I was working on the Control Room actually. I had some things to check so I arrived here a few hours ago. Honestly, I did not even notice the hour until my stomach began to grumble." - He sighed. Akihiko offered to heat him some leftover Pizza and Ikutsuki agreed with a great grin. As Akihiko left towards the kitchen, he sat with the teens. - "Working hard I see. I commend you." - Ikutsuki smiled at the teens. Turning to Mitsuru, he addressed the red head. - "Mitsuru. Your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

- "He will?" - Mitsuru looked honestly surprised. Minato found it curious and wondered if the red head did not kept in touch with her father.

- "Gekkoukan is giving you all some time off after exams, right?" - The group nodded. - "So, why do you not go and pay him a surprise visit?" - Ikutsuki thanked Akihiko, as the silver haired returned with the microwave heated pizza.

- "Seriously! ? We're gonna go on a trip! ? Yes! Beach babes, here comes papa!" - Junpei jumped from his chair and began to dance, making Fuuka giggle.

- "Men..." - Yukari sighed in annoyance while looking at Junpei.

- "It could be fun." - Minato said calmly. He did not show it, but his interest had been piqued. - (Yukari in a swimsuit...) - Blood rushed to his face so he dropped his pencil to the floor, in purpose, to hide himself.

- "How about it, Mitsuru?" - Ikutsuki asked the red head.

The heir to the Kirijo Enterprise bit her lip in doubt. She glanced at all the members and saw excited faces on Junpei and Fuuka, a calculating one on Akihiko, a bored one on Yukari and a... blush?... on Minato? The serious Minato? Coughing on her left fist, Mitsuru glanced again at the Chairman. - "I...I do not know. My father is a very busy man. I do not want to ruin his vacation..."

- "Nonsense! Do not worry! No father would be upset with a daughter who came all the way to see him. You all have done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while." - Ikutsuki explained himself. - "And we already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine"

Mitsuru sighed in defeat. She could not fight against Ikutsuki's logic. - "Alright... I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let us do it."

- "Wohoo!" - Junpei threw his notes in excitement.

- "The beach huh? I should design a special training regimen" - Akihiko grinned while nodding in approval.

- "Dude! I'm so stoked!" - Junpei said with stars on his eyes.

- "Oh! I need to go buy a swimsuit..." - Fuuka exclaimed.

- "Hey! Doncha worry! I've got an extra pair ye can borrow! - Junpei grinned pervertedly and Fuuka flushed scarlet. Minato, for a minute, expected Yukari to slap him, but the brunette kept her gaze centered on Mitsuru, and she seemed sad.

- "Nice try man." - Akihiko rolled his eyes at Junpei's antics.

- "Are you going to be swimming too, Ikutsuki-san?" - Fuuka asked, trying to shift the attention towards the adult.

As Ikutsuki began to explain why he could not, Minato and Yukari saw Mitsuru quietly walking away. Yukari stood up, abruptly, and went after the girl. Subtly, Minato stood up as well, following them without been noticed by the others who kept talking about the beach excitedly.

- "Um... Senpai!" - Yukari called for Mitsuru, who stopped in the stairs. Minato himself stood away from their sight. - "Uh... sorry about the other day. I... I got a little carried away..." - Yukari apologized. Minato was surprised. He knew a little about how Yukari doubted Mitsuru, so it honestly surprised him to hear the brunette asking for forgiveness.

- "Do not worry about it." - Mitsuru answered the younger girl. - "In a way, it is only logical that we go to Yakushima." - He said, confusing Yukari and Minato. - "The Chairman said that no one who was responsible for the accident is still alive, but... in reality there is one witness who survived."

- "There is?" - Yukari asked in surprise.

- "My Father." - Mitsuru said and left, leaving a dumbfounded Yukari.

- "Senpai..." - Yukari clutched the front of her blouse in concern. Mitsuru had looked so confused for a moment.

Minato slowly walked towards his seat. None of the others had seen him spying on the conversation between the two girls. It had just been dumb luck though. - (Senpai's father was part of the experiment... I think I understand now... why she pushes this so hard... she does not feel responsible for her grandfather... but rather her father... I wonder how much was he really involved...)

Excited chatter or concerned faces adorned the members of the Kirijo Dorm after the conversation. Yukari took hold of her books and returned to her room, followed almost immediately by Fuuka, who wanted to ask her opinion on swimsuits. Akihiko and Junpei went to their own worlds, each thinking about what waited for them on Yakushima (Training / Babes). Minato excused himself, wishing Ikutsuki a good night, and left for his own room as well. Night was still young, so he decided to study a bit more before heading off to bed.

* * *

**- School Gate, Gekkoukan High School - Early Morning -  
- Saturday July 18, 2009 - **

Exam week went in a flash for Minato. He did not feel as confident as last time, but he expected to at least get a decent grade. After the chat on Monday he really had no chance to speak to any of his friends, whether from the dorm or the school. Everybody seemed to be immersed in their own little world, whether studying or preparing for the break. There were so many things Minato wanted to ask or think about, but the need to maintain his grades, for his scholarship, won in the end. Engrossed on his Japanese textbook, for his last exam, he was caught by surprise when an unexpected friendly voice spoke to him.

- "Yo... what's up?" - Junpei said, pulling the collar of his opened shirt. - "Thank god today's the las' day of exams...eh?"

- "Yeah... I guess..." - Minato answered tentatively. He could see Junpei was a bit nervous.

- "Oh... look at the time. We should move!" - Junpei walked ahead.

- (What was that?) - Minato was confused by the actions of the goatee teen. Shrugging, he followed after Junpei.

Entering the classroom, he saw Junpei already with his head inside his bag. Yukari shrugged at him when he questioned her with just his sight. Minato did not get a chance to question Junpei as Toriumi-sensei arrived with her exam. Minato gave one last gaze at Junpei, who was now sharpening a pencil, and then turned his attention to the exam.

A couple of hours later Toriumi-sensei signaled the end of time and asked them to hand back their exams. Minato felt he did well enough to keep his grades above average and he sighed in relief. Glancing around he saw as his classmates felt relieved as well. Although, the one with the brightest face ended being none other than Junpei.

- "I'm done baby! The Dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shinin' bright!" - Junpei exclaimed, excited. The Class began to laugh at his antics and Minato saw Toriumi-sensei giving a dark glare at Junpei.

- "You said it bro!" - Kenji said, as he placed his arm over Junpei's neck. The two began to dance in celebration.

- "Well are you not happy? How did you do?" - Yukari asked, from her seat. Both Junpei and Kenji froze.

- "Yeah. Tell us guys. How did you do?" - Kazushi asked, joining the conversation with a grin on his face.

- "Well... I aced PE!" - Junpei exclaimed. Even Kenji cringed at that answer.

- "Well... that pretty much answers the question..." - Yukari sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

- "Psh... a real man doesn't dwell on the past... I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!" - Junpei exclaimed with rivers of happy tears rolling down his face.

- "Yakushima?" - Both Kenji and Kazushi asked.

- "Oh yeah... that is coming up soon, is it not?" - Yukari pressed her index finger to her lips. Minato wished he was that index finger. - "Are you ready?" - The girl asked Minato.

- "Huh? Oh what? Ah... no... not really... I was busy studying..." - Minato answered and Yukari giggled.

- "Yeah... me too... I have not prepared anything..." - Yukari admitted.

- "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pause!" - Kenji began to wave his hands. - "You guys going to Yakushima?"

- "Yeah. To Kirijo-senpai's vacation home. Ain't that awesome?" - Junpei answered, bouncing on his feet like a little kid on sugar.

- "Wow... lucky..." - Kazushi frowned. Having an idea, he whispered to Minato. - "You must be excited to see her in a swimsuit, huh?" - He grinned at Minato's panicked face. He elbowed Kazushi on the stomach and glanced at Yukari, hoping she had not heard. Minato sighed in relief when he saw that Yukari had not heard, since Junpei was lecturing her about not being ready. Kazushi held his stomach in pain, but kept grinning at the same time.

- "Yeah, yeah... I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh?" - The brunette girl sighed. She never expected to be lectured by Junpei of all people.

- "Oi! Kazushi! There is someone here looking for you!" - A teen said from the door. The group glanced and saw Iwasaki Rio at the door.

- "Ah, Iwasaki-san. Thats right... I have a meeting with the doctor. I should go." - Kazushi went to pick up his bag.

- "I should go too. I have to meet with Em... err... someone..." - Kenji grinned as he walked away, passing besides Rio, who frowned at his back.

- "Move it Kaz!" - Minato saw Yuko yelling from the door besides Rio. He had not seen her before. Yuko saw him and winked at him, mouthing the word 'Sunday'.

As the two boys left, Yukari turned towards her SEES teammates. - "Hey... I do not have anything to do today... you guys want to do something?"

- "Sounds good! Where we goin'? If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'd be happy to help!" - Junpei exclaimed with a grin on his face.

- "As if!" - Yukari hit Junpei with her bag. - "Alright, gimme a sec. I am gonna grab my stuff from the locker. Oh... and I will invite Fuuka too." - Yukari said as she walked away, leaving Minato and Junpei alone.

Junpei stopped bouncing on his feet and began to fidget once more. - "Hey... dude... Minato... I... I know I've been kind of a dick lately..." - Junpei looked nervous.

- (You have...) - Minato thought, but restrained himself from saying it out loud.

- "So... I... wanted to apologize..." - Junpei frowned in preoccupation, as he lowered his head.

Minato could not deny he had felt hurt that Junpei acted that way. Specially that he did not know the cause for Junpei's actions. But he also felt lonely not having his friend around. Sure, he had a lot of other friends, but Junpei was always around. And he missed him. Minato also thought that it took a lot of courage from the boy to apologize like that. - "Do not worry about it Junpei"

- "Really? Are we cool?" - Junpei rose his sight.

- "Cool" - Minato extended his hand and Junpei grinned in answer.

- "Cool!" - Junpei clutched Minato's hand. - "You're definitely one of a kind dude. With that being history... It's now you and me now, bro!" - Junpei placed his arm over Minato's shoulders. - "So tell me dude... excited to see Yuka-tan on her swimsuit?" - He grinned.

- "You too?" - Minato frowned and Junpei began to laugh.

- "You're too easy to read bro!" - The teen continued to tease Minato. - "Alright... let's get going then!"

Minato, feeling better to have his friend back, and Junpei walked outside their classroom. They met with Yukari and Fuuka and walked to the entrance. Minato offered to take Yukari's bag while Junpei mimicked him and took Fuuka's bag. The four teens descended to the first floor and exited through the main door, exchanging their shoes at the entrance.

- "Wohooo! Freedom at last! What should I do now! ?" - Junpei exclaimed to the four winds, making Fuuka giggle and Yukari sigh.

- "Do not worry Junpei-kun. I am sure you will find something" - Fuuka answered, while covering her giggles.

- "He could start looking for a brain at least." - Akihiko exclaimed, making the group laugh and Junpei frown.

- "Not cool Akihiko-san." - Junpei frowned. - "Whoa! Wait a minute, when did you get here?"

- "I was waiting for you guys at the shoe lockers. Ikutsuki-san called me. I think he wants to tell us about a new candidate." - Akihiko told the group. He was trying his hardest to ignore some squealing girls behind him, trying to gather the dust his feet had touched.

- "Does that mean another person is going to join?" - Yukari questioned as the group continued walking.

- "Maybe... he did not tell me much and..." - Akihiko was interrupted by an approaching girl. He was ready to jump away if it was another fangirl, but sighed in relief noticing it was that girl that had been involved on the incident with Fuuka, Moriyama Natsuki.

- "Fuuka!" - Natsuki called the green haired, panting trying to catch her breath.

- "What is wrong, Natsuki-chan?" - Fuuka asked, turning towards the tanned girl.

- "Do you... think... you can..." - Natsuki took a deep breath. - "Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's, like, no one... oh!" - Her eyes widened, as if she finally noticing the others with Fuuka. - "You are going back to your dorm, huh? Okay, never mind." - She scratched her head and began to walk away.

- "Wait!" - Fuuka took hold of Natsuki's hand to stop her. - "Its alright. Lets go!" - Natsuki smiled at her. Fuuka glanced at her friends. - "Sorry everyone. I will see you all later back at the dorm, okay?"

- "Go on. We will see you later, right guys?" - Yukari asked the group and they all nodded in response.

Fuuka and Natsuki walked away, chatting happily. Junpei was the first to voice his thoughts. - "Well I'll be... I'm really surprised at how much she's changed." - He whistled.

- "Yeah. She sure has. I heard she also helped for things to calm down on their classroom. In the end, she is doing more than Ekoda." - Minato answered.

- "And that is quite something." - Yukari grinned.

- "Ah! Friendship! How beautiful! Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy!" - An adult voice spoke and the four teens tensed. Glancing behind them stood Ikutsuki, glancing at the sky and cleaning a fake tear, while reciting cheap poetry. The Gekkoukan students were giving him weird looks.

- "Mr. Chairman!" - Yukari blushed at the unwanted attention their group was receiving.

- "Hello everyone. We were passing by, so I thought I might as well introduce you to him now." - Ikutsuki turned around and called for someone to approach. The eyes of the four teens widened as a kid approached.

- "Hello" - The kid was none other than Amada Ken, the boy that Yukari had introduced to Minato the day of his birthday.

- "Ken-kun!" - Yukari exclaimed, surprised.

- "Yo Ken! What's up little dude!" - Junpei waved.

- "Hey Ken-kun." - Minato waved as well.

Akihiko, himself, was frozen on the spot, glancing at the kid. None of the other seemed to noticed his strange behavior though. - "You guys... know him?" - He questioned the other teens. They explained how they saw him now and then at the Naganaki Shrine.

- "Well, that makes it easier since you already know him." - Ikutsuki smiled as he closed his eyes. - "Amada-kun does not leave during the break because of his... circumstances."

- "Circumstances?" - Minato asked Yukari.

- "Something about his parents... I..." - Yukari nervously glanced at the young boy.

- "It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she... she died. It happened two years ago." - Ken said, nonchalantly, trying to appear strong. His sight fell on Akihiko and he walked towards him.

- "Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses. But, staying at the elementary school dorm all by himself is not proper for a child his ages. So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer as soon as his classes end." - Ikutsuki explained, smiling all the way.

- "To OUR dorm! ?" - Yukari gaped at the man.

- "Is that really wise? With... you know what..." - Minato questioned the man's sanity for such decision.

- "Yeah. Ken is cool... but what about... that..." - Junpei was also, surprisingly, acting seriously.

- "I do not see a problem with that. You see, he has the potential." - The adult grinned at their stupefied faces.

- "Then... he is the new candidate?" - Akihiko exclaimed, a bit uncomfortable as Ken kept glancing at him in awe.

- "Indeed. But, as you see, he is still just an elementary school student. So it is only a mere possibility now." - The Chairman shrugged.

- (If that is the case... then why bring him in then? What is he thinking?) - Minato wondered in his mind.

- "Are you... Sanada-senpai?" - Ken finally questioned Akihiko, with stars shining in his small eyes.

- "Um... yeah... I am..." - Akihiko nervously answered, confusing the other teens.

- "Wow! I have heard about you! You have not lost a boxing match yet! It is an honor meeting you!" - Ken exclaimed, excitedly, acting as a little kid should.

- "Uh... likewise. It is nice meeting you..." - The silver haired teen looked too nervous.

Taking pity on the uncomfortable Akihiko, Ikutsuki left with Ken, in order to prepare things. Ken's elementary school had another schedule, so the boy would not join the Kirijo Dorm until after the teens returned from their trip to Yakushima, and since Ikutsuki was accompanying them, he needed to address the matter before leaving on Monday. Minato wanted to question Akihiko's strange behavior, but the silver haired teen left before any of them noticed. Confused, the three left together. Yukari won a jan-ken-pon match and dragged Minato and Junpei towards the Karaoke at Paulownia Mall. Minato was happy to see her in such a good mood, a mood she had not had since she tried to apologize to Mitsuru the previous Monday. Despite Junpei's whining, Minato did his best to make Yukari enjoy herself a little. He knew that upon returning to the dorm, her gloomy mood would return, just at the sight of the depressed Mitsuru and Yukari's own feelings of fault.

* * *

**- Tartarus, 59th Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Saturday July 18, 2009 -**

With the end of exams, none of the SEES members found a reason to skip going to Tartarus this week. Junpei had whined about the upcoming vacations, but Mitsuru had placed her foot down, ending the whining from the teen. Minato agreed with the girl, since they had not made much progress with the investigation of the wicked tower with the fiasco concerning the Reaper. The group decided to take extra precautions regarding the monster and asked Minato to be ready, in case it appeared, to use the Jack Brothers again. It seemed that both Jack Personae would be with him for a while. The Jacks even laughed at him, contacting Minato for the first time in weeks.

Upon arriving to Tartarus, it was decided that Mitsuru would remain behind, with Fuuka, in order to protect her and help her analyze if the Reaper appeared again. It was then than Minato, armed with a new Night Falcon sword, approached the Teleporter. Junpei grinned, from ear to ear, holding his Juzumaru (which had been analyzed and deemed safe some time ago) looked eager, despite his earlier whining. Akihiko was still wearing his BladeFist, a pair of gloves that had lethal blades attached to their sides. While he felt his fists should be enough, Akihiko knew that the extra help, against the traitorous Shadows, was needed. Yukari, like Minato, had a new weapon, since her previous bow had been lost while escaping the Reaper, forcing her to use an old one against The Hierophant and The Lovers. Yukari, feeling her old Practice Bow had not been enough help, decided to use the SEES fund to buy a new weapon with Kurosawa, a Kamatha bow, which was a longbow designed for long-distance shooting.

Appearing at the last floor they had been on, before escaping the Reaper, the first thing Minato did was check the connection with Fuuka. - "Do you read me Fuuka?" - He asked to the air. He saw as Junpei and Akihiko checked the teleporter device, which was a bit cracked but functional. Yukari glanced around, searching for enemies.

- _"Loud and clear Minato-kun. I have confirmed connection with Kirijo-senpai as well. You may not be able to communicate with her, but Lucia is already sharing what I see with Penthesilea." _- Fuuka informed through the connection.

- "Understood." - Minato nodded and proceeded to advance, followed by the other teens. - "Lets go"

- "Here Minato-kun. I found this near the place where that Shadow the Reaper destroyed." - Yukari gave two Personae card to Minato.

- "Whoa! Awesome! Two new cards!" - Junpei exclaimed. - "Which ones are they?"

- "Actually... none are new Junpei..." - Yukari answered and Minato showed him the cards. Pixie and Angel.

- "For real? Bummer..." - Junpei pouted.

- "Can we go now? I am itching for a good fight." - Akihiko exclaimed from the stairs. Minato pocketed the Personae and felt them returning to his mind. They did not feel like the previous incarnation he had of them and idly wondered if he had 'summoned' them back from the Compendium if they would have felt like the ones he had held originally.

Their walk through the following floors came with no major problem. Several of the Shadows even seemed to ran away from them, as if they feared the team. Minato and Yukari did not chase after them, wanting to avoid battle as much as they could. Akihiko did not gave chase either, not seeing a challenge. Junpei, being Junpei, was happily slashing them to oblivion. Minato and Yukari shared a private joke regarding the matter.

A few moments later, the team emerged on floor 64, where they found a block on their path. Minato, like last time, approached the barrier, and upon reaching it the barrier fell into dust. Yukari, besides him, shrugged in ignorance, though Minato suspected what had happened. He wondered, though, why Elizabeth had not informed him like last time. Junpei was ready to ran upstairs when Akihiko stopped them.

- "Guys... I found another document..." - The silver haired teen raised the paper and Minato took hold of them.

- "Lets see if my english has improved..." - Minato began to read. - _'They built a research facility here; they want me to join team, but I have a bad feeling' - _"That is all it says"

- "Confusing, like last time..." - Akihiko muttered. - "Lets take it with us anyway. We can check them some other time"

The group nodded and Minato placed the document inside his vest. The group ran upstairs and stopped dumbfounded. The scenery had changed once more. Gone where the terrifying faces that had surrounded the previous section of Tartarus. The new halls looked a bit like the first section they had seen, with bloody tiled floors. The walls, though, seemed to have a semi-medieval look with expensive looking ornaments and candelabra hanging from the few sections with a ceiling. Like before, open spaced areas had an infinite look with multiple paths running around. Minato idly wondered why their paths always seemed symmetrical to the floor, whereas their sight always found creepy areas like this.

- "A change of scenery... a bit dull compared to last one..." - Junpei muttered.

- "What? What did you expect? A cabaret? Or maybe a bathhouse?" - Yukari rolled her eyes in annoyance.

- "Nah... what kind of lame dungeon would that be?" - Junpei laughed.

Their first battle on the new block of Tartarus was against small pink shadow cupids. Minato felt his stomach turn when they made him remember his Wonder Tartarus dream. Pink and Shadows was not a good combination. He preferred pink on panties...err... nevermind. Junpei slashed one through the middle while the second one ended up impaled to the wall, thanks to Yukari's arrow. A third one tried to ambush them, but Akihiko pummeled it into dust. One thing they learnt, though, is that honoring their appearance, the little creeps could cast Charm when they tried to cast it on Minato. Luckily for him, Narcissus, one his Personae, blocked the effect. Minato mentally thanked him and apologized for having vowed to change him first chance he got (although he had honestly forgotten about it)

As the team progressed through the floors they encountered several more odd Shadows like a Gigas, that resembled Hulk Hogan according to Junpei, a creepy serpent-like-shadow that held the male and female symbols on its body, and even a Shadow that seemed to have both female and male bodies dancing side by side. And they all could cast Charm.

- "Dude... whats with this things?" - Junpei complained after freeing Akihiko from a Charm spell. The silver haired teen clenched his teeth in anger for having fallen prey to the spell.

- "This is getting frustrating indeed..." - Minato agreed. - "Fuuka, what floor are we on?"

- '_Floor 69. Only three more floors to the powerful Shadow I detected earlier.'_ - Fuuka answered.

- "Floor 69 huh? Hehehe..." - Junpei grinned pervertedly and the rest of the group facepalmed in unison. Junpei began to pout in answer.

- "Any signal of the Reaper, Fuuka?" - Yukari asked.

- '_Negative. We have not detected it tonight.'_ - Fuuka replied

On floor 72, as Fuuka had informed, they encountered a powerful Shadow. Fuuka identified it as a Furious Gigas. Junpei complained it was only a Gigas on steroids, making the others laugh despite the serious situation, when they found out physical attacks were ineffective in the Shadow. Unfortunately for the creature, it held a Wind weakness, and Yukari obliterated it into dust.

Akihiko seemed eager to advance to the next floor, looking for a better rival, but Mitsuru's suggestion, through Fuuka, to leave for the night, in order to be well rested for their upcoming trip, stopped him. Mitsuru still did not seem eager to go to the trip, but even she knew the importance of being well rested.

* * *

**- Track Field, Gekkoukan High School Grounds - Morning -  
- Sunday July 19, 2009 -**

As promised, Minato had met up with Yuko to help her train the little kids on their upcoming race. Currently they were running laps around the field, following Yuko's instructions. Minato, meanwhile, was making a mental list of the things he would need to pack up for the trip the following day. He had already begun to pack a small sports bag, since they were only traveling for four days, but he wanted to be sure he was not missing any important item. It was in this state that Yuko found him, as she approached, distracted as always.

- "Thinking about your trip?" - Yuko questioned, hiding a frown.

- "You know about it?" - Minato blinked in answer.

- "Yeah... Kaz told us yesterday." - She pouted. - "Oh... his exam went well. His knee is getting better." - She added offhandedly, trying to cover her pout.

- "Cool." - Minato was glad for his friend's sake. - "And yeah... we are going to Yakushima for a few days. We should be back in time for the publishing of results."

- "I see..." - Yuko felt her jealousness rise. She too wished she could go on a trip with Minato. For a moment she felt a jealous grudge for not only Yukari and Mitsuru, but at Fuuka as well.

- "So... how are the kids?" - Minato asked the tanned girl.

- "Huh? Oh... yeah. They are improving." - She said with a smile replacing her frown. - "They are still a bit green, but their speed is definitely improving." - Yuko explained. Minato remained oblivious to her change of mood. - "They... want to challenge the 6th graders..."

- "Oh? What? The winner keeps the playground?" - Minato guessed, trying to think how kids would react.

- "Exactly. They asked me to write the formal letter... though I am a bit worried..." - The girl admitted.

- "Of what? The challenge? Or your spelling?" - Minato teased and Yuko glared at him.

- "That is not funny Mister..." - Yuko pouted in annoyance. - "I would Bat-Bogey hex you for that if I could..."

- "Ah... you got to the 5th book already? And you said you did not have the patience to read..." - Minato smirked. Some weeks ago he had managed to make Yuko read. Her first target had been, upon Minato's recommendation, a story about a boy who became a wizard.

- "Whatever..." - Yuko glanced away. - "Give me your honest opinion... you think they can win?"

- "Dunno." - The boy shrugged. - "Let's just hope for the best." - Minato said while placing his chin on his hand.

- "Yeah... you are right! A Coach needs to believe on their team!" - She pumped her fists. - "Although..." - She blushed. - "Okay... I admit it... I am worried about my spelling." - Minato suppressed a chuckle. - "Can you check it next time? I mean... I would die of embarrassment if those sixth graders end up laughing about it..."

- "Sure... I can do that..." - Minato was grinning from ear to ear. Yuko simply wanted to pinch his cheeks and teach him a lesson for that. - "I should go..." - Minato said glancing at his watch.

- "Already?" - Yuko looked crestfallen.

- "Yeah. Sorry. I want to double check my things. See you next week, okay?" - Minato stood up and waved goodbye at the kids.

- "Yeah... sure... I guess..." - Yuko dejectedly returned to the kids. She just hoped nothing were to happen, on Minato's trip, to hurt her chances. She mentally scolded herself for not telling Minato what she exactly wanted, but she had not managed to find the courage to speak to him about it.

* * *

**- Yamagishi Fuuka's Room, Kirijo Dorm - Morning -  
- Sunday July 19, 2009 -**

Fuuka timidly watched herself on the mirror, modeling her new swimsuit. Her skin had a pretty shade of red, being embarrassed to be wearing a bikini, even alone as she was. She kept turning around, glancing at her belly, thighs and several other private areas.

- "Hmmm... maybe I should have gone with the one-piece suit instead..." - She grumbled to herself. - "These halter top bikinis look almost like underwear..." - Fuuka sighed while clutching her breasts. Blushing madly, she released them. - "And... it feels weird to have my bellybutton exposed..."

Fuuka sat on her bed, raising her right leg to rest her chin on her knee. - "Now that I think about it... this is my first time choosing my own swimsuit... Mom would always buy me whatever she felt covered the most..." - She sighed in annoyance. - "Maybe that is why I got used to wearing a one-piece... but Yukari-chan said this looked good on me... though I do not feel confident standing besides her... I really do not exercise, so I got a bit of fat..." - She pressed her hands on her waist. - "And Yukari-chan has such a great body..."

Fuuka's eyes lighted up as she had an idea. - "Oh! Right! I got the perfect thing for this!" - She opened her closet and took out a shoddy box. - "The low frequency waist slimmer pad I bought from Tanaka's show!" - She began to unpack the thing. - "The forums at his website praised this thing... now lets see... how to attach it..." - Fuuka placed it around her waist. - "There... now to turn it on... hmmm... where was it?"

The green haired girl finally found the switch and turned the object on. - "Ah!" - She exclaimed in surprise. - "Whoa... thats... whoa..." - She blushed. - "It feels weird but... if it helps a little... then... oohh!" - Fuuka slowly began to giggle. - "No! Ah!" - Fuuka's laughs began to be accompanied by slight moans. - "Wait... no... stop..." - She tried to turn off the belt, but it would not respond. - "What? Why... ah!" - She fell on her bed. In her laughter, she was unable to properly release the belt. Face flushed, Fuuka began to panic as she began to feel foreign sensations. Her eyes widened as someone began to knock her door.

- "Yamagishi, may I bother you for a second? I wanted to ask you about the favor I asked the other day." - Mitsuru exclaimed behind the door.

- "Ah! One... second! Ah!" - Fuuka breathed hard. - "I... I am... co...ming..." - The green haired girl said.

- "Wha... what?" - Mitsuru gaped at the door. - "Did I come in a... bad time...?" - Moans from inside the room was the only answer Mitsuru got. Secluded as she may have been... she still managed to misunderstand Fuuka's situation into something more... perverted. Flushed scarlet, Mitsuru began to walk away. - "Ah... its not that... important... Um... we can talk later so... just... carry on..." - Mitsuru practically ran to her own room.

- "Eh? No senpai... ah!" - Fuuka fell on the floor. - "Do not... go... ah!... help!" - Feeling a slight wetness, Fuuka began to hit the belt with whatever she had near. A well placed hit, with her pencil metal case, finally cracked the belt's motor box and it finally stopped. - "Ah... ah..." - She panted. - "I... I do not think... that was... what it means... to train your abs..." - Fuuka threw the belt away, swearing not to trust anything from Tanaka's show again. - "I think... I need to... wash my bikini short..." -

* * *

**- Ferry en route to Yakushima - Mid-morning -  
- Monday July 20, 2009 -**

The SEES members where currently on board a private ferry, rented by Mitsuru, on their way to Yakushima. So far, all the expenses of transport had gone in charge of the Kirijo heiress, despite protests from both Minato and Yukari. The red head exclaimed that it was her duty and that she would not take a no for an answer. They stopped protesting when Akihiko told them it was a lost cause. So far, a limousine had picked them up, after descending from the monorail, to Junpei's glee, and had taken them to where they boarded the ferry.

Junpei was excitedly glancing at the ocean, like a kid in a candy store. Akihiko sat, alone, checking the training program he had devised. Fuuka and Mitsuru sat together, speaking in low voices, though Mitsuru was trying to do her best to not met Fuuka's eyes. Yukari stood, alone, watching the sky, away from the team. Minato had his back to the rail, glancing at his friends one by one, gauging their actions. Though, to be honest, Yukari held most of his attention. Before Minato's imagination could run wild, Junpei yelled in excitement.

- "Wohoo! Awesome! Dude! There it is! YA-KU-SHI-MAA!" - Junpei raised his arms, mimicking that dude, whatever his name was, that once proclaimed himself 'the king of the world', though Junpei was missing the girl.

Minato glanced at his friends, to gauge their reactions. Yukari looked annoyed at Junpei, like usual, as she rolled her eyes. Fuuka giggled on her hands while Mitsuru seemed to be sighing in silent resignation, though Minato noticed her hands did not stop fidgeting on her lap. - (She must be nervous about meeting her Father...) - Minato thought as he glanced at the last of his friends. Akihiko did not seem bothered by Junpei's usual antics. In fact, the silver haired teen looked as eager as Junpei, though he was being more discrete about it.

When the ferry began slowing down Junpei did not wait until they stopped, and jumped off towards the dock. Yukari immediately began to yell at him, but Junpei ignored her making a show of breathing 'fresh Yakushima air'. Mitsuru, in her nervousness, did not scold him. Rolling his eyes, Minato decided to help Akihiko with all their luggage. Fuuka, after placing her laptop inside her bag, tried to calm down Yukari, who was now yelling at Junpei, yet again, telling him to come back and help with the luggage.

As Minato and Akihiko began to take hold of their luggage, Junpei arrived with a small bump on his head, a lonesome tear rolling down his eyes and a pout on his face. Both teens had to stifle their laughter at the sight. It seemed Yukari had finally caught him. - "Dude... I tell ya... she's a demon..." - Junpei grumbled. - "Ya sure ye want her?" - He whispered at Minato, who ignored him. - "Whatever... this won't harm my mood." - He began to grin again as he began to gather the remaining luggage.

Descending from the ferry Mitsuru told them to follow her. The group walked in silence leaving behind the beach, where a few vacationists were already enjoying the sun. Junpei glanced at them with a bit of drool to the side of his mouth. To his luck, neither Mitsuru nor Yukari saw him, as they remained deep in thought. A few minutes later Minato's eyes widened to its maximum size, and his mouth fell open, as they arrived at a gate surrounding a marvelous four story mansion. Similar reactions could be seen on the faces of Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei. Akihiko did not seem surprised in the slightest.

- "Uh... is this the right place?" - Yukari asked as Mitsuru stepped forward and, opening a hatch, inputted a personal code that opened the gate.

- "Dude... it's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and the Fabulous..." - Junpei gaped at the mansion.

- "Follow me." - Mitsuru said, without glancing at them. Minato could swear he saw a faint flush on the red head's cheeks.

Passing through the front garden, the group soon reached the main entrance, which opened by itself as the group approached. Entering the mansion Minato was once more surprised as a group of maids, standing in line, received them. - "Welcome back, Milady!" - The maids said in unison.

- "Wow..." - Fuuka was left speechless.

A maid stepped forward. Minato thought she probably was the one in charge. - "And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo Vacation home." - She bowed at them. - "Please follow me." - The maid turned around and began to guide the stunned group. Several maids approached and took hold of the luggage the three boys had been carrying.

- "Dude! Real-life maids!" - Junpei elbowed Minato as he dreamily stared at the young maid that took the luggage from him.

- "Uh... vacation home? For... real?" - Yukari could only gape as she glanced around.

- "You have no idea... this is small compared to the real mansion back home..." - Akihiko scratched his neck, nervously.

- "I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it..." - Fuuka seemed nervous as she walked besides them. She did her best to walk as far as she could from any of the objects adorning the hall, as if afraid she would break something.

Minato glanced around in silence. He knew the place was gorgeous and that he should feel surprised at the sight, but somehow, deep down, he was not surprised. - (This place is fantastic... but why do I feel this is not the first time I have seen something like this...?) - Glancing at Mitsuru this time he was sure he saw her ears reddening.

As the maids directed the group, Minato saw an impressive looking man walking towards their direction. His sole presence seemed to radiate importance, making Minato gulp. He was wearing a dark brown business suit complete with a brown sweater and red necktie. Minato idly wondered why he was wearing such clothing on a tropical island, yet he immediately dismissed the idea as he glanced at the black eye patch on his face, which made him look even more menacing. - (Who...?) - The man saw them and stopped besides Mitsuru, glancing at her.

- "It is good to see you..." - Mitsuru told the man who only grunted before walking away, leaving Mitsuru glancing at his back.

- "Was that...?" - Fuuka gaped at the man.

- "... her father?" - Yukari finished Fuuka's question.

- "Dude! Talk about scary!" - Junpei fidgeted on his place. - "He ain't gonna make us walk the plank, is he?"

- "Stop being stupid Junpei." - Akihiko sighed as he pinched his brows. - "Though if you ever wondered why Mitsuru could be scary..." - He whispered at Minato and Junpei.

- "I can see that..." - Minato scratched his head as he glanced at the man walking away. - (His hair is black... I guess Senpai got her hair from her mother... what the hell am I thinking?)

Mitsuru sadly glanced at her Father. Yukari, noticing it, walked nearby and lifted her hand to touch the red head's arm, but decided against it in the end, dropping his hand. Yukari bit her lip, not knowing how to approach the red head after their talk last Saturday. Fuuka, seeing Yukari's hesitation, voiced the question on the brunette's head. - "Senpai... are you okay?"

Mitsuru, glancing at them, tried to compose herself by hiding her sadness with a small chuckle. The maids, who had been following them, remained in silence. - "We will not be here for long, but make yourselves at home" - She told the group and then ordered the maids to lead everyone to their rooms.

- "Sweet! This is gonna rock!" - Junpei grinned from ear to ear. - "Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there!" - He pointed towards a window. - "Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!" - He began to pull Minato and Akihiko, who looked annoyed to be pulled.

- "Whoa! Slow down!" - Minato complained, trying to free his arm.

- "Come on!" - Junpei turned towards the girls. - "Whaddya say? Come on! Let's go!"

- "What? Already? We just got here..." - Yukari bit her lip as she glanced at Mitsuru and then at Junpei's failed puppy eyes.

- "You should enjoy yourselves." - Mitsuru told the group and Junpei seemed as if Christmas had come in summer.

- "Awesome! Come on Yuka-tan!" - Junpei continued to beg.

- "Alright, alright. Geez." - Yukari sighed in resignation. - "Just let us go get changed first." - The brunette glanced at Fuuka, signaling, with her eyes, at Mitsuru. Fuuka nodded in answer.

- "Senpai, lets go." - Fuuka approached the red head.

- "Me... too?" - Mitsuru seemed to stutter a bit as Fuuka dragged her away, followed by Mitsuru.

"I'll see ya there! I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" - Junpei ran away, passing by the girls through a set of stairs and disappearing through a hall.

- "Does that dork even know where his room will be?" - Akihiko grumbled.

- "Well... his luggage is still here..." - Minato pointed towards a maid who held Junpei's bag. The group sighed in resignation at the same time, while a massive sweatdrop descended through their heads.

- "Uhh... just to be on the safe side... we should check him first..." - Minato pinched his brows as he took his bag, alongside Junpei's. - "In case he is already naked..."

The three girls, along several maids, blushed at the though. - "Ugh... why did you had to say that? Now I am going to have nightmares..." - Yukari complained.

Their time on Yakushima had begun.

* * *

**- Kirijo Private Beach, Yakushima - Mid-morning -  
- Monday July 20, 2009 -**

After finding Junpei, who thankfully had been waiting for them still clothed, the three males entered their own rooms, as per the directions one of the maids gave Akihiko. Upon entering the room he would be using Minato stood gaping at it, dumbfounded, for a while. It simply felt too familiar. He was brought back to reality as Junpei began to pound on the door, urging him to hurry. Shaking his head, Minato hurriedly changed into his blue swimming trunks, leaving his opened bag over the bed. Putting on a pair of blue beach sandals, Minato emerged from his assigned room. Junpei sported red swimming trunks, red sandals and his trusty blue cap. Akihiko stood behind him with his arms crossed. He was wearing a white shirt over what seemed to be a blue speedo. Minato glanced away, freaked out.

Walking over the hot white sand, Minato glanced at the sky, while slightly covering his eyes with his arm. Watching the clear skies and the crystal water, his mind began to wander yet again, as if recalling an event from the past. Minato had never been to a beach after the incident, but the familiarity of the place made him think he probably went to a beach with his parents and...

- "Wohoo!" - Junpei cheered besides Minato, bringing him back to reality. - "Ah! Got my sandals on... Givin' ma feet a chance to breathe... yeah! Summer's here!" - Junpei nudged Minato while grinning.

- "So it seems..." - Minato answered faking a smile. - (Again with this memories huh?)

- "Darn it." - Akihiko swore while frowning at the water. - "There is nothing out there I can use as a marker... Too bad. I was hoping for a good swim." - The silver haired frowned as he crossed his arms.

- "You must be joking Senpai!" - Junpei exclaimed, stupefied. - "We came all the way to the beach, and yer gonna train?"

- "What is wrong with that?" - The silver haired teen looked offended. - "You got a better idea?" - Akihiko probably regretted questioning him upon seeing Junpei's predatory grin a moment later.

- "Damn right I do!" - Junpei proudly stated. He glanced to the side and began to grin again. - "It's summertime at the beach! I've got the perfect activity!"

Minato followed Junpei's gaze and stopped frozen on the spot. Yukari approached them slowly, as if she was embarrassed, with a faint blush on her cheeks. A pair of sunglasses rested over her hair. She had forgone her choker, leaving her smooth neck free to the world. True, Minato had seen her without it at Shirakawa Boulevard, but the circumstances had not allowed to focus on it. Though, true to be told, he did not watch her neck much this time either. Minato gulped as his focus was centered on Yukari's chest, covered with a cute pink string bikini top with blue strings. Glancing down, Minato was introduced to her exposed bellybutton, as he gulped once more. For the bottom part of Yukari's bikini, Minato saw extremely risky jean shorts. Idly he wondered if that was the bottom or if she had a matching pink string bikini bottom under the shorts. The view of her smooth slender legs, which was something Minato took a secret pleasure to enjoy whenever no one was watching him, ended with a pair of grey sandals over those small feet Minato once held on his hands. Coughing, trying to cover a rising blush, and glancing away trying to calm his anatomy down, Minato hoped no one had caught him staring. Sadly for him, he saw Junpei grinning pervertedly at him.

- "Enjoying the show, dude?" - Junpei whispered and Minato glanced away. - "Hehehe..."

Yukari stopped besides the three males. She felt self-conscious standing alone, in a swimsuit, with three boys, but she had left first, trying to escaped the awkwardness that came whenever she tried to approach Mitsuru. Now, seeing Junpei's stare, she did not feel it was such a good idea. - "...W-what?" - She stuttered.

- "Say hellllloooo to contestant No. 1!" - Junpei exclaimed as he began to walk around Yukari. - "Takeba Yukari!" - Junpei waved at her with a hand, while he held the other one next to his mouth, mimicking a television host. - "As you can see, she's chosen a bold design! Quite un-ex-pec-ted!" - He accentuated each of the syllables. - "It takes a lot of confidence to pull of a swimsuit like that!" - Yukari clenched her fists while Akihiko slapped his forehead. Minato glanced away, scratching his neck, but he kept giving side glances at the brunette.

- "Stupei..." - Yukari said between clenched teeth.

Before Yukari could slap Junpei, the attention of the pseudo-tv-host was shifted to an approaching Fuuka. The shorter girl was sporting a modest green bikini. Her bikini top, although covering just above her bellybutton, clearly showed Fuuka's figure that, despite not as slender as Yukari's, was something neither of the boys actually expected. Though Minato suspected Junpei may have had a slight suspicion, thanks to his grin. Fuuka's bikini shorts were slightly covered by a wrap-around skirt the same shade of lime green.

- "Ummm... is that umbrella taken?" - Fuuka asked as she stopped besides the group. Junpei immediately began to walk around her.

- "Next is contestant No. 2!" - Junpei began to work again. - "Yamagishi Fuuka!" - He waved and he ignored Yukari's glare. Fuuka looked around, nervously. - "Wow... Fuuka... I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!" - He grinned stupidly.

Fuuka gasped and, blushing madly, hid behind Yukari. Minato, secretly, could understand Junpei's statement. He never would have suspected Fuuka's bust to be of such size. He suspected they may be bigger than Yukari's...

- "Ah come on!, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" - Junpei giggled... yes... giggled...

- "Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" - Yukari threw her towel at Junpei's face, who only continued to giggle.

Glancing behind Yukari, Junpei ran past her and stopped besides an approaching Mitsuru. She was wearing an elegant silver string bikini top, with a rose attached to one of its strings. She, like Fuuka, was wearing a wrap-around skirt over her waist, but unlike Fuuka's which only reached to her thigh, Mitsuru's skirt covered all the way down to her knees, with a slight opening showing one of her slender long legs. Minato could summarize her appearance in just one word. Gorgeous. Minato's eyes twitched as he saw high-heeled shoes on her feet... in the sand...

- "... aaaand... here's our last contestant..." - Junpei was unable to finish as Yukari finally managed to hit him, throwing Junpei face first unto the sand.

- "...Hmm? Is something wrong...?" - Mitsuru questioned, eyeing the twitching Junpei.

- "Wow... Senpai... you are beautiful..." - Fuuka exclaimed, approaching Mitsuru and forgetting about her own shyness.

- "Yeah... your skin is flawless!" - Yukari exclaimed, approaching and forgetting about the previous awkwardness. - "Did you put on sunscreen yet?" -

- "Uh... N-no... not yet..." - The red head's cheeks flushed scarlet. Fuuka and Yukari crowded around her and took her away, with the excuse to put on sunscreen away from the eyes of the males, to the severe disappointment of Junpei. Minato, too, was a bit disappointed, though he would not admit it. Akihiko... did not care... he was already doing warm-up exercises.

As Minato arranged several towels under an umbrella, Junpei approached him and sat besides him. - "So dude... enjoyed the show?" - He grinned.

- "I do not know what you are talking about..." - Minato tried to dismiss his friend.

- "As if I believe that dude. I even arranged this small show fer ya!" - Junpei slapped Minato's back. - "I saw ye staring at Yuka-tan..." - He whispered and began to laugh as Minato's cheeks began to flush. - "Ye too easy man!" - He roared in laughter, but stopped as soon as Minato threw him one of the lifesavers they had brought. - "Seriously speaking dude... ye should talk to her..."

- "I do not know..." - Minato shrugged.

- "Hey... where's our fearsome leader? Doncha let previous losses stop ye... if ye want it... go for it!" - Junpei stood up as he saw the girls returning. - "Dude, this is great!" - Junpei began to fidget like a kid again, trying to cover his previous serious conversation. - "Its like I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim now? Buh buh buh bump ba baaa! Charge!" - He ran towards the water. - "Whoa! Its cold!" - He laughed.

- "Hey! Wait for me!" - Akihiko ran to the water as well, jumping immediately.

- "Why not?" - Yukari said as she began to walk to the water as well, followed by Fuuka. - "You coming?" - Yukari asked Minato as she stopped besides the sitting boy. She offered him her hand and helped him stand up.

With the feeling of Yukari's hand on his own, Minato worked up the courage to praise her swimming wear. - "You look very pretty..." - Though it seems his mouth spoke before his brain, cause he had not planned to call her pretty like that... he had only wanted to say she looked good.

- "Thanks..." - Yukari shyly answered, glancing away, still not releasing his hand. - "Shall we?" - She asked and Minato nodded. Yukari ran towards the water, pulling Minato with her, not releasing his hand, to his surprise, until they entered the cold salty water.

- "Eek! Junpei-kun! Stop splashing me!" - Fuuka yelled.

Junpei laughed merrily as he continued to splash Fuuka. - "Ah come on! Don't be like that! No one can resist splashing girls at the beach!" - The boy grinned as he splashed Yukari, and Minato, by proxy, next.

- "You! H-hey! You are going to pay for that!" - Yukari threw as much water as he could at Junpei, but he only laughed in answer.

A bit ticked off, Minato joined Yukari on her vengeance against Junpei and began to throw water at him as well. Fuuka joined them almost immediately and with the power of the three, they soon overwhelmed him, making Junpei fall on his back, laughing his ass off. - "Thank you Senpai! Thank you SO MUCH! I could die now with no regrets!" - Junpei shouted, laughing happily. Soon Yukari, Fuuka and Minato joined him in laughter. Mitsuru, who had remained under the shade of the umbrella, smiled at them.

As the day progressed, Minato and the group played in the water for a while, throwing water at each other, had an impromptu swimming race against Akihiko, played a bit of beach volleyball (finally convincing Mitsuru to join them) and had lunch at the beach when several of Mitsuru's maids prepared them a seafood barbecue. After they ate, Yukari laid down on a towel in order to sunbath. Blushing, she asked Minato's help to place more sunscreen on her back, as she untied the back knot on her bikini top. Gulping, Minato proceeded to put the sunscreen cream on her back. She would have asked one of the other girls, but Fuuka was busy collecting seashells, with the help of Junpei, and Mitsuru was away, speaking with her maids. Akihiko, after scaring the girls when he removed his shirt, was sulking at the side of the ocean, while doing more warm-ups.

- "This place is so nice..." - Yukari whispered - "Too bad Stupei is here spoiling it..."

- "You do not mean that..." - Minato whispered back, covering the girl's back with sunscreen.

- "I guess I do not..." - Yukari admitted as she yawned a bit, getting sleepy. - "Do not leave me here if I fall asleep... I do not want to get sunburned."

- "Sure. Do not worry." - Minato smiled at the girl he fell for. - "Do you want me to...put sunscreen on... hmm... your legs?" - He asked shyly.

Yukari cheek's became red at the question, though with her face hidden on her arms, Minato did not notice. - "Just... do not touch anywhere you should not..." - Yukari answered with a small pout. She shivered as she felt Minato's hands covering the back of her legs in sunscreen cream. Never in her wildest imaginations she would have allowed a boy to touch her like this... but she felt secure with Minato... and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her... his own admittance of fearing hurting her, under the influence of The Lovers, was enough proof... Minato was a gentleman...

Yukari's even breath told Minato the girl had fallen asleep a few minutes later. He made sure to stay besides her so she would not get sunburned and in order to prevent her from moving without her top. As he began to yawn again, she saw Mitsuru and Akihiko, who had stopped sulking, approaching.

- "This place is nice, right?" - Mitsuru asked Minato, who nodded in response. - "I came here often when I was young... but I do not remember it looking quite like this..." -

- "Its a beautiful place Senpai. Thanks for inviting us." - Minato nodded at the older girl.

- "Well Mitsuru, it seems everyone is having fun, you should relax as well." - Akihiko grinned at the redhead. - "The Full Moon operations plus the visits to Tartarus have put a lot of stress on everybody, so we should use this time to relax. Right Minato?"

- "Sure. Though I wonder about your definition of relaxation Akihiko... all you have done today is training..." - Minato teased the older teen, who blushed in embarrassment when Mitsuru could not help but laugh.

In all, it seemed that these vacations had what the team needed. Though tempting fate was not a good path to walk through, as Minato would find out in a few hours. For now, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

**- Outside Kirijo Takeharu's office, Kirijo Vacation Home - Evening -  
- Monday July 20, 2009 -**

After dinner had ended, Mitsuru excused herself from the table, leaving the group happily discussing their day. The red head had changed unto more comfortable clothes, in her own opinion. Nervously, she walked towards her Father's office. The man had not joined them for dinner. She had not expected for him to join them, but Mitsuru could not help but feel a bit disappointed. Upon questioning a maid, she was informed he had had dinner on his office, the place where she was headed.

Arriving at the office, Mitsuru lightly knocked at the door, but received no response. Guessing her Father had walked out for a bit, she decided to wait. Knowing him, he would not take long to return. Ever since that faithful day, her Father spent most of his time within the walls of his office, whereas it was the one at home, the vacation home, or even the one at Kirijo Enterprises.

- (Father) - Mitsuru's thoughts began to wander, as she remembered the events that took place so many years ago... eight years ago... two years after the incident.

_A ten year old Mitsuru walked alongside her Fat__her, a creepy looking scientist and two though looking guards. The young girl had insisted on accompanying her Father within the walls of the Tower of Demise, Tartarus. Despite the protests of the Kirijo Leader, the girl managed to convince him, though Takeharu still felt unsure about it._

_- "Stay close to me, Mitsuru" - The man ordered and the elementary schoolgirl, still wearing her school uniform, nodded in answer._

_- "So this is the interior of Tartarus... its as creepy as that report said." - One of the guards frowned. - "We should be careful, since its just the second time anyone has been in here without special equipment... we should be ready for anything..." - The man said, as he released the safety trigger from his handgun. The other guard remained in silence but nodded in consent as he too prepared his gun._

_- "Normal weaponry is useless against Shadows." - The Scientist gave the guards a look of disdain. - "Any equipment your brought would only be useless. You should rely on your 'potential'. We prepared you in the labs for such event. That should suffice to protect us" - The man said, ignoring the glares the guards gave him. - "Though... if you can not use it... even if you are devoured, that in itself would be most excellent data!" - The man began to laugh._

_- "That is enough, Doctor Ozaki." - Takeharu scolded the man, who only shrugged in answer._

_- "Tch... Is anyone left on the Ergo Division who is not a __psycho?" - The guard, who had spoken before, complained. - "In any case, Kirijo-sama..." - He turned towards his boss - "Are you alright with this? I mean... bringing your daughter..."_

_Without allowing her Father to answer, Mitsuru answered the guard herself. - "I do not mind at all. In fact, I myself requested to come along." - The small red head replied._

_Takeharu sighed while pinching his brow. - "...There you have it..." - He said, annoyed._

_- "I am sorry sir, I should not have spoken out of turn, sir..." - The guard said, thinking he had annoyed his boss._

_When the guard turned around, Doctor Ozaki was already examining the weird clock like contraptions at the head of the stairs, all by himself. - "Hey! You should not go over there alone!" - The guard shouted, but the scientist ignored him. - "Sonova..." - He cursed. - "Oi! Yamazaki! Why are you not with the Doctor?" - He shouted at the second guard._

_- "Uhh... - The other guard, Yamazaki, was drooling._

_- "Hey? You okay? Answer me!" - The first guard approached his companion._

_- "Back off Kihara!" - Takeharu ordered as he pulled Mitsuru behind him._

_- "What is going on?" - The guard, Kihara, shouted as Yamazaki began to shout in pain._

_- "Ngh... Agh... AHH!" - Yamazaki shouted as a black fluid began to pour out of his mouth, ears, nose and eyeballs. His expression twisted in pain as he began to spurt unintelligible noises, gurgling as he lost air. Kihara wanted to approach him, but Doctor Ozaki held him back, by taking hold of his wrist. Mitsuru watched, in fear, as Yamazaki began to melt, screaming, into the black fluids. Some of his saliva began to solidify unto a weird face, which looked like a mask, until all was left of him was a black blob on the ground. Hands suddenly sprouted from the blob and the weird mask rose, glancing at them._

_- "Wh-what... the?" - Kihara gaped at what used to be his companion._

_- "He turned into a Shadow..." - Takeharu frowned as he clenched his free hand into a fist. His other hand was holding one of Mitsuru's trembling hands._

_- "Looks like its back to the drawing board for the artificial development of 'potential'... damn it..." - Ozaki frowned as he glanced at the Shadow._

_The Shadow, noticing them, began to move towards them, making squeaky noises as it move over the floor the same way a snake would move. - "Sir! Miss! Step aside!" - The guard, Kihara, stood in front of them._

_- "So that is... a Shadow..." - Mitsuru hid her face on her father's back._

_Kihara fired his gun at the Shadow, making it screech in anger, as it continued to move. - "You fool! I told you before! Guns will not do a thing! Use your potential!" - Ozaki roared in anger, but Kihara ignored him. It was not that Kihara did not want to do as he said... its was just that he did not know how to. Soon, he emptied his gun, and he hastily tried to change the clip when the Shadow jumped at him. He managed to roll away in time for a claw to clash unto the floor where he had stood before, but the Shadow was faster than him and sent one of its claws at him, hitting him on the head and throwing him towards the stairs, where he crashed over an enraged Doctor Ozaki._

_The Shadow glanced at the Kirijo's and began to move towards them. Ignoring the shouts from Kihara, Takeharu positioned himself in front of Mitsuru, trying to protect his daughter. He delivered a vicious kick towards the Shadow's mask, enraging the creature, which retaliated by swinging his claws at him. Takeharu, noticing this, managed to jump back in time to evade a fatal blow, but he was unable to escape completely, as the creature managed to slice his face, from his cheek to over his eye, slashing through the eyeball, making him scream in pain._

_- "Father!" - Mitsuru yelled in anguish as she ran towards her Father, who laid on the floor clutching at his face in pain, as the blood poured out. - "How dare you!" - Mitsuru screamed as her body began to glow. A blue card manifested in front of her face, which she slapped away in her anger. The card ripped in half as light poured out of it, covering Mitsuru. A ghost-like manifestation appeared over the small girl, to the shock of the present. Forgetting his pain, Takeharu gaped at his daughter as an armor wearing female figure completely appeared over his daughter. Screaming, Mitsuru somehow made the manifestation shot itself towards the Shadow, slashing through its mask, turning the creature into dust. Falling on her knees, Mitsuru began to lose consciousness as he mouthed a word that came to her mind. - "Penthesilea..."_

_- "Oh! Did you see that! ? Such power! It is a Persona! I was right! Persona-users do exist!" - Doctor Ozaki looked excited. - "That was wonderful, Mitsuru-sama! A beautiful expression of your natural potential! At last, our future seems bright!" - The man continued to express his happiness, forgetting a human being just died._

_Takeharu, annoyed, yelled at him. - "Why are you so happy about it! ?" - He glanced at his daughter. - "Now Mitsuru can not escape from the destiny of atonement... She will have to spend her life bound to a cursed legacy... when she should be finding her own way... What is so bright about this?" - Tears began to pour out of his remaining eye, as the blood kept pouring out from his injury. He did not seem to care about the loss of his eye, but rather about the condition of his daughter. Ozaki did not seem happy, but decided to remain in silence. Kihara stood up, slowly, still disconcerted about the events that took place._

_- "Do not worry Father..." - Mitsuru spoke on the man's arms. - "I chose this myself... I will protect you... Father..." - The girl said as she finally lost consciousness on the protective arms on her Father._

Mitsuru was brought back to reality as she heard approaching footsteps. Glancing to the hallway, she saw her Father walking towards her. He looked the same as he had looked on her memories of that day, though with the addition of the eye patch and a bit of grey hair. The lack of an right eye only served to make him look more impressive. - "It has been a while. I am glad that you are in good health." - Mitsuru greeted the man. She wanted to hug him, but hesitated.

- "Our guests are residents of the dorm, I presume." - Takeharu questioned Mitsuru, who nodded.

- "I am sorry for bringing such a crowd..." - The red head lowered her head.

Takeharu opened the door to his office before addressing his daughter again. - "I head from Ikutsuki you told them about the incident. Why did you hide it so long?"

- "I... I was not trying to hide it..." - Mitsuru glanced away, unwilling to meet her Father's eyes.

Walking towards the girl, Takeharu placed his hands on Mitsuru's shoulders, making the girl glance at him. - "I have told you before! None of the blame is yours!"

- "But..." - Mitsuru was about to protest, but her Father interrupted her.

- "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection. That has been our guiding principle since the Kirijo Group separated from the Nanjou Group. You must learn to trust in others, Mitsuru. There are things in this world that can not be accomplished alone, no mather how many sacrifices you make!" - The man said, lifting Mitsuru's chin.

- "Yes Father..." - Mitsuru sighed. No mather how many years passed, her Father always managed to make her feel like a little girl. Yet... despite all her previous nervousness, she could not help but feel the man's love for her.

- "I also had a report that you accessed our Database." - The man gave Mitsuru a small glare.

- "I... I am sorry... I..." - The red head began to rub her arms.

- "You should have asked." - Takeharu surprised her. - "You did not need to enter in secret. I would have given you all the Data you wanted." - He scolded. - "Bring them here. All of them."

- "Father?" - The girl questioned in confusion.

- "I had no intention of concealing the truth from you or them. When Ikutsuki informed me you where coming, I made some preparations to disclose everything." - The leader of the Kirijo Group turned away. - "There is a girl named Takeba in your group, correct?" - Mitsuru nodded, confused. - "For her to awaken to her power... it must be fate..." - He whispered to himself, but Mitsuru managed to catch it. He walked inside his office, leaving a very confused Mitsuru behind.

* * *

**- Kirijo Takeharu's Office, Kirijo Vacation Home -**** Late Night -  
- Monday July 20, 2009 -**

The group of teens followed Mitsuru inside her Father's office. The older man signaled them to sit on the couches in front of his desk. Minato sat alongside Junpei, who kept gaping around the room. Yukari, who sat besides Fuuka, kept giving nervous glances at the Kirijo Leader. Mitsuru, still confused at the request, sat on the last couch alongside Akihiko, who had greeted the adult as they entered.

Takeharu, from his desk, glanced at the girls that had sat to his right. His eye remained fixed on Yukari for a while, as if in reminiscence. Feeling as if someone was watching him, Takeharu glanced at the boys to his left and his sole eye widened a bit as he saw the blue haired boy watching him. - (First Takeba... and now him? Fate really made a number this time...) - Coughing into his fist, in order to gather their attention, the man spoke. - "So I understand Mitsuru has already given you the short version." - Receiving nods as answer, Takeharu stood up.

- "Well, it is true. We adults are to blame. If I could have atoned for it with my life, I would have done so. Now I have no choice but to rely on you." - He let out a massive sigh. - "What my father wanted to create with those monster's power... was a time manipulation device..."

- "So those reports on time and space manipulation... that was his goal?" - Mitsuru questioned her Father.

- "Imagine if you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they occur. The bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki on World War II. The Murder of Kennedy. Chernobyl. With such a device, you could shape the world to your liking..." - The man explained the stunned group of teens.

- "Damn... thats freaking insane!" - Junpei spat besides Minato. - (Mom...)

- (My parents... my... family...) - Minato thought. - (No... that... would not be right... would it?)

- (Daddy...) - Yukari thought.

- (My little sister... Miki...) - Akihiko was also caught on his thoughts.

Fuuka glanced at her friends, nervously. Lucia's power, although not as strong outside the Dark Hour, still allowed her to feel the uneasiness her friends started to emanate.

- "However..." - Takeharu's voice brought the group back from their thoughts. - "... under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal... In his later years, he seemed to have only nihilism in his heart... Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that..." - He sighed yet again. - "It is only natural that you want to know the truth... and it is my duty to tell you..." - He lifted a controller and pressed a button. The lights turned off as a screen, behind Mitsuru and Akihiko who glanced above their shoulders, turned on.

- "What is this?" - Akihiko questioned, while watching the screen.

- "This is the only footage of the accident..." - Takeharu told them and the group gaped at him in surprise. - "... it was recorded by a scientist who was at the scene."

- _'I pray that this recording reaches safe hands...'__** - **_A voice, offscreen, began to speak.

- "That voice! ?" - Yukari whispered.

- _'My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never been conceived... I am afraid what I have done will result in unprecedented disaster... But if I had not, the entire world would have paid the price...'_ - The voice continued to narrate offscreen. The scenes showed a burning fire on a laboratory being raid by Shadows.

- "The entire world! ?" - Fuuka covered her mouth, in shock.

- '_Please listen carefully... The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I did not raise any objections... It is all my fault...'_ - The camera turned around showing the face of the scientist speaking. He had tired eyes and short brown hair.

Shocked, Yukari stood up, surprising the group. A lonesome tear rolled down her cheek as her words shocked the teens. - "Daddy..."

- "You mean! That was?" - Fuuka gaped at Yukari.

Minato stood and walked towards Yukari and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but the girl did not seem to acknowledge him as she continued to see her Father's face on screen, until the video recording ended.

- "Father?" - Mitsuru questioned her own father.

- "His name was Takeba Eiichirou... he was the Head Researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death." - Takeharu covered his eye.

- "I... I can not believe it..." - Mitsuru clenched her fists.

Between small sobs, Yukari glanced at Takeharu. - "So... that means..." - She hiccupped. - "My dad caused it all? The Dark Hour...? Tartarus...? The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault?" - Finally noticing Minato's hand, she slapped it away, as if she was burned, stunning Minato.

- "Hey..." - Minato tried to touch her, but she flinched away.

- "Oi... you okay?" - Akihiko stood up, concerned. By now, all the teens had stood up as well, watching Yukari.

Mitsuru saw as Yukari's face twisted in rage. The glare she was giving her was something she had never expected to see on Yukari's face, despite their differences. Being the target of it was disconcerting. - "So... that is why you were hiding this...?" - Yukari accused her. - "Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?" - She began to shout.

- "No! Takeba, I...!" - Mitsuru tried to defend herself. She had not been aware of any of this.

- "I do not want your pity!" - Yukari yelled at the top of her lungs before running away, slamming the door open.

Before anyone could react, Minato dashed after her, without giving the group a glance. The remaining group was left in an uncomfortable silence. - "Uh... should we not got as well?" - Fuuka asked.

- "Let Minato handle her..." - Akihiko sighed as he sat heavily.

- "Dude... there must be some mistake..." - Junpei bit his lip.

- "Believe me, I wish there was one." - Takeharu sighed before dismissing the remaining teens.

* * *

**- Kirijo Private Beach, Yakushima - Late-Night -  
- Monday July 20, 2009 -**

Minato panted on his knees as he glanced around. He had lost Yukari within the walls of the Kirijo Vacation Home, but thanks to a helpful maid, he had learnt Yukari had left the house. Minato ran towards the beach, thinking he could spot the girl easily on the open area if she was there. He hoped Yukari was there... because wandering within the woods at this late hour would be very dangerous... though with her present state of mind, Minato needed to fear the worst possible situation. As he entered the sand, he sighed in relief as he spotted Yukari sadly glancing at the moon, while her tears fell.

Minato slowly walked to the girl, wondering how to approach her. Yukari noticed him approaching, but did not run away, and simply stood on her place, allowing the tears to continue to fall. Minato offered her a handkerchief which she accepted, to his relief, without flinching away from him.

- "I believed in him for so long..." - Yukari begun speaking without being prompted. Minato allowed her to pour her heart out and listened in silence. - "This is too much..." - She cleaned some of her tears. - "Remember what I told you at the hospital...? How my Dad died when I was little?" - She glanced at Minato, who nodded in answer. - "You understand now, right...? He died in that incident... Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors... Because he was part of that facility, people were really mean to me and my Mom... we had to move a few times..."

- "That must have been though..." - Minato said, not glancing at her face, allowing her to pour her heart. He just stood there, listening to her.

- "All this time... I kept telling myself he had not been at fault... that he just happened to be there at the wrong moment..." - Yukari sighed. - "I loved him a lot, and I believed he would never do anything wrong..." She paused. - "You know? I received a letter of his back in spring... written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz, even though it said 'To my Family', it was pretty much all about me." - Yukari allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. - "That only made me believe in him more... When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That is why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But it turns out... all of it was for nothing..." - Yukari glanced at her feet.

- "That is not true..." - Minato sadly glanced at the brunette.

- "You are only trying to make me feel better..." - Yukari chuckled. - "Why does reality have to be so harsh? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I am just jealous of Kirijo-Senpai. I mean... why my Father and not hers?" - Tears began to flow again. - "I am a horrible person, right?"

- "No. You are not. Its human nature." - Minato stood in front of her, but Yukari glared at him.

- "Hmph... Well, are you not Mister Perfect?" - Yukari spat in anger. - "Nothing ever fazes you! And now you got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel! ? You think you know me! ? You do not know anything!" - She accused Minato, but he remained waiting for her to bent her feelings. - "Sorry... my head is a mess... I do not know what to do anymore... I am totally lost... what should I do?"

- "You should not lose hope." - Minato smiled at her. Yukari watched him in surprise.

- "You mean... keep believing? Despite what we saw...?" - She asked and her hearth clenched when she saw his smile. - "I... do not think you would say that... if you knew the rest of it... what... what my Dad... did to you..."

- "Did to... me? Sorry... I am not following you..." - Minato blinked, yet deep down, he had his suspicions.

- "The date my Dad died... is the same date of the accident..." - Yukari turned around, unwilling to see Minato's face. - "The 28th of June... 1999" - Her tears began to flow down again.

- "That day..." - Minato whispered. - "Its when..."

- "Yes... the day your parents died... so... there is a good chance... that accident... was caused... by the Shadows my Dad released..." - She closed her eyes and her lower lip trembled. - "My Dad killed your parents..."

Yukari expected Minato to hate her... to walk away leaving her alone... to hit her even...to never speak to her again... she did not want to see the hate on his handsome face. She closed her eyes, hearing him starting to walk. What came next, shocked her to the core. Of all things she expected Minato to do, hugging her had never been on her list. - "Mi-Minato-kun?"

- "Shh... its not your fault... and I am sure... it was not your Father's fault either..." - Minato whispered on her ear, giving her goosebumps.

- "How can you say that...? The video... the date... it all fits..." - Yukari became frantic, trying to free herself from his arms, but Minato had a firm grip on her back.

- "Because... I want to believe..." - Minato's words shocked Yukari, who stopped trying to struggle free.

Hearing Minato's words, Yukari found herself returning the hug, clinging to Minato as she pressed her body into his, with her face buried into his neck, she felt safe... she felt herself calming down... and she found herself wanting to keep believing... - "You really are one-of-a-kind, huh?" - She whispered. Minato smiled at her and gently cleaned her tears with his thumb. A faint blush, hidden by the darkness of the night, passed over Yukari's cheeks.

Glancing at Yukari's eyes, Minato felt a faint pulse of power, stronger than any he had felt before, passing through his veins. Time seemed to stop as a Tarot Card manifested above them. A grand black heart stood at its center, growing from a dark tree. A female and male silhouette stood at each side of the tree. The roman number VI for six stood in its lower side. - _'Thou art I... and I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of The Lovers Arcana...'_ - The mysterious voice exclaimed signaling the creation of the Social Link, though Minato really did not care about it at the moment.

- "I am sorry for acting like this..." - Yukari said as she broke the hug.

- "Do not worry..." - Minato smiled at her, melting her heart.

- "Can we... stay here... at least for a while? I... I do not want to return just yet..." - She pleaded and Minato nodded. He sat on the sand and motioned for her to do the same, expecting for her to sit besides him. Feeling bold, and not really caring at the moment, Yukari surprised Minato by sitting between his legs, resting her back on his chest, leaving the boy stunned. - "Wrap your arms around me..." - She whispered and Minato complied after coming out of his surprise.

The pair of teens remained in silence watching the waves of the ocean, content to just be there, together. Their relationship changed at that moment, although they did not know it then. Half an hour passed before Yukari talked again. - "Thank you for being here... for listening... for everything..."

- "Your welcome..." - Minato smiled at her.

- "Be honest with me..." - She glanced at his face. - "Did any of our Senpai asked you to bring me back?"

- "No. I came cuz I wanted to." - The blue haired teen answered honestly.

- "Oooh... you are such a gentleman..." - Yukari giggled. - "Thank you... for understanding... for looking out for me... for everything..."

As the girl gave him that smile that melted him, Minato smiled back, causing a similar reaction on the girl. She wanted to glance away, but found she could not. - "It is getting cold... maybe we should head back..."

- "Yeah... we should..." - Minato answered, lost on her eyes.

Despite what they just said, neither of them seemed ready or willing to move away from each other. Slowly bringing their faces forward to each other, with their eyes slowly closing, their lips finally met on a tender sweet and innocent kiss which sent sparks through their bodies.

- "Wow..." - Yukari said, as her lips left Minato's.

- "Yeah... wow..." - Minato smiled at her and Yukari returned the smile, before the two broke in laughter.

Linking their fingers, the pair of teens smiled at each other. Lifting her had, Minato gave it a small kiss, making Yukari shiver. He was about to kiss her lips again when a shout made their eyes widen.

- "Heey!" - The voice of Junpei reached the teens, who scrambled away from each other immediately.

Junpei stopped in front of the pair, gasping for air, with his hands on his knees. - "Sheesh... what is taking you guys so long?" - He panted. - "Everybody's... worried... It's almost..." - Junpei gasped again. - "... the Dark Hour... so you should get back..."

- "Huh? Oh...oh! Yeah... thats right..." - Yukari looked away, embarrassed.

- "Yeah... I guess..." - Minato stupidly laughed.

Junpei glanced at each other in suspicion while raising his left eyebrow. - "Uh... did I miss something?" - He asked.

- "I-I almost forgot... it does not matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes..." - The girl said, nervous.

- "Well... duh!" - Junpei actually expected to be hit for his words, but Yukari did not bother. He dismissed it believing she was still sad about what they saw on the video.

- "You know?" - Yukari glanced at the boys. - "I have been thinking... once you awaken to the power of Persona... you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour... so... it is like trading your innocence... in exchange for power... you can no longer glance away from the things you do not want to see..."

- "That would be the general idea, I guess." - Junpei shrugged. - "Can we go back now?" - He asked.

- "Sure. Why do you not go ahead and tell everyone to not worry? We will be there shortly..." - Minato suggested and Junpei nodded, running off.

Seeing Junpei running off, Minato felt Yukari's hand on his, with their fingers interlinking. - "So... about what just happened..."

- "What about it...?" - Yukari whispered.

- "Did you... like it...?" - Minato questioned, glancing away, embarrassed.

- "I liked it... did you...?" - Yukari smiled.

- "I loved it..." - Minato smiled back. - "Does this mean...?"

- "Dunno..." - Yukari glanced away.

- "You... dunno?" - Minato looked confused.

- "Lets just... see how things work out... deal?" - Yukari glanced at his eyes.

Minato bent his head and stole a light kiss from her lips, sending new sparks around them. - "Deal." - He gave a light squeeze to her hand.

Hand in hand the two walked back to the Kirijo Vacation Home. Things had gotten complicated, but they knew they could work them out. They would work for it. And nothing would stand in their way. Before arriving to the vacation home, they released their hands, wanting to explore what they experienced on their own, away from the privy eyes of the rest, at least until they felt ready. Now, if only Minato could shrug away the feeling of being watched...

* * *

**- Forest Trail outside Kirijo Grounds, Yakushima - Morning -  
- Tuesday July 21, 2009 -**

Morning on the Kirijo Vacation Home had started on a tense note for the female members of SEES. Yukari, upon returning from the beach late last night, had locked herself up on her room, ignoring the rest of the team. Nightmares, regarding her Father, plagued her dreams all through the night. She had woken up several times with her body covered in sweat and her face drenched in tears. She wanted to believe in her Father like Minato said, but her mind was not cooperating with her. The thought of the blue haired teen was the only thing that managed to calm her down, remembering how he had been there listening to her, reassuring her, telling her to keep believing... hugging her... and... kissing her... In another situation, Yukari would think the boy had taken advantage of her moment of weakness, but she knew Minato was not like that. He cared. And she did as well. Having lot of time to think, since sleeping was not returning soon, Yukari knew what had happened the previous night was what her heart desired... right? When Fuuka text messaged her, inviting her to visit the famous Jyomon Cedar Tree, she jumped into the opportunity to be away from the Kirijo's. Sadly for her, things never go as planned.

Mitsuru would say, if questioned, that trust should be gained, and not provided without question. Yet in all honestly, she would barely admit she never did anything to gain the trust of her companions at SEES. The only persons she had opened her heart, ever since she became a Persona-user, had been Akihiko and Shinjiro. And after a certain incident, Shinjiro had abandoned them. Even when she discovered Yukari was a Persona-user, and convinced her to join them, she had never opened her heart to the girl. And neither did she to Minato, Junpei or Fuuka. When Akihiko slowly integrated into their group, she felt jealous. And yet, she remained away from them. Even though Minato was their 'leader' during operations, she was responsible for their welfare. She needed to be the voice of reason, even if they did not appreciate it. Or so she thought. Sure, they had gotten into arguments when she overreacted, like that time she had slapped Yukari... or when Yukari and Minato almost fell of the stairs... or when Yukari questioned her decisions... Thinking about it... everything revolved around the girl. And it was not because she disliked her... it was more like... jealousness... of the bright life the girl had, or so she thought she had. She had been wrong. The brunette did not want to give up... that is why she fought so hard... even when sick... that is why she was able to make so many friends... because she smiled... not ready to give up. Mitsuru wanted that but... she was afraid. She wanted to be her friend... but she always messed up. People would say she always was alone because she was busy with her family matters, student council and high society. But that was far from the truth. She was afraid. And the hateful glare the girl had given her the previous night had been a point of no return. Not wanting to see the brunette, Mitsuru tried to slip away from the Vacation Home, but fate was out to get her when Fuuka appeared in front of her.

Fuuka knew she was meddling in dangerous ground when she invited both Yukari and Mitsuru to accompany her without telling the other. Yukari was very angry with the red head, but she needed to know that Mitsuru was really not aware of the events regarding Yukari's Father. She knew it because she had investigated the incident, with Mitsuru's access, and no information existed regarding Takeba Eiichirou. Save for that video. Fuuka thought it was weird, since the man was supposed to be the team leader. Perhaps all data was lost on the accident. Regardless, it seemed Mitsuru would not try to explain herself. The red head seemed... afraid. Fuuka wanted to make them speak... wanted to yell at them... to let them know everything... but Fuuka was never a brave girl. Her bravery died down when she had both girls with her. And neither was speaking.

The walk towards the Jyomon Cedar tree, a famous tourist attraction in Yakushima, was made in an uncomfortable silence. Fuuka was at a loss of what to do. It was as if her words had been flushed down, since her mind seemed to go blank upon the uncomfortable atmosphere. Her mouth, detached from her brain, spoke the first words she could. - "Umm... the air is so fresh, right? I mean... I never knew walking in the woods would be so enjoyable... we can not do this in Iwatodai!" - She laughed nervously. - (That was... terrible...)

When it was clear that neither Yukari nor Mitsuru were willing to answer her, Fuuka sighed. In her mind a small-sized Fuuka was frantically moving her arms while crocodile tears fell from her eyes. - (I need to say something that would clearly make them speak... what to do... what to say... I can not mention anything about the incident yet... not before Yukari is willing to listen... but what?... oh! I know!) - Fuuka licked her lips, hoping her idea worked. - "Oh... listen to this!" - Neither girl glanced at her. - "Junpei-kun was acting like such a pervert yesterday! I did not know what to do!" - Her gaze fell when no reaction came from the girls. - (I was hoping that mentioning a pervert would make them react... both hate perverts) - Fuuka sighed in dismay.

Before Fuuka could think of a new idea, Mitsuru's cellphone began to rang. Both Fuuka and Yukari blinked when an annoying, yet catchy, theme song came from the red head's cellphone. Yukari recognized it as the Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy chain stores theme song. To the amazement of the two girls, Mitsuru did not seem to be bothered by the annoying song. - "Mitsuru speaking..."

- _'Uh, Mitsuru... we have a slight problem... if you could please put me on speaker...'_ - The voice of the Chairman told Mitsuru.

- "Please wait a second Mister Chairman..." - Mitsuru answered back.

- (The Chairman? Figures... that song fits him... I guess even Senpai can have her moments...) - Yukari lightly laughed to herself. Noticing what she was doing, she glanced away, blushing. Fuuka, though, saw her, and lightly smiled.

- "There. You are on speaker. Only Takeba and Yamagishi are with me though. Please continue." - Mitsuru explained.

- _'I see. Please try to contact Akihiko and the others after this.' - _Ikutsuki asked the girls. - '_I am currently at the lab on the island... and... a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own...'_

- "A machine...?" - Yukari blinked, confused.

- "What kind of machine?" - Fuuka wondered. - "I need very detailed information to try and locate anything other than Shadows"

- '_A combat vehicle...'_ - The man said, shocking the girls - '_An anti-shadow weapon to be precise...'_

- "What? Anti-shadow... combat vehicle? You mean... like a tank?" - The brunette girl questioned. - "How can a thing like that move on its own?"

- _'Well... that is a mystery... like I mentioned... it was supposed to be inoperable. Mitsuru, I will need your aid into locating it.'_ - The Chairman ordered them.

- "We will need to assemble with the others. It may take a while though, we are far away from the Vacation House." - The red head answered back.

- _'Please do. Just try and do it as soon as possible, before the tourists get involved. I am on my way there now'_ - The man explained. The girl's could hear the roar of an engine on the background.

- "If the target can not be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?" - Mitsuru asked, biting her lip. Yukari was already working through her cellphone while Fuuka concentrated on Lucia's power, without summoning her.

Ikutsuki's laughter surprised the three girls. - '_I highly doubt you will be able to destroy it_'

- "What is that supposed to mean?" - Yukari complained.

- "Then... how are we supposed to...?" - Fuuka questioned.

- _'Just do your best. I will call you again later.'_ - Ikutsuki ended the call.

- "As if that is supposed to make me feel better." - Yukari grumbled. - "Minato-kun is not answering his phone... Stupei's is off. I do not have Akihiko-senpai's number"

- "I will call him. Yamagishi, please try to scan around." - Mitsuru ordered and Fuuka nodded. She frowned when Akihiko's cellphone sent her directly to voice mail. - "Akihiko is unreachable as well"

- "Geez! Where could they be?" - Yukari frowned. Her previous animosity forgotten.

- "I can not detect anything..." - Fuuka opened her eyes, disappointed.

- "We are in the woods, but we should be careful to not let tourist see her Persona. Summoning without an Evoker is possible per se, but it takes a heavy toll on the body. We should return to the Vacation House to retrieve our equipment and Evokers. Then we can have Yamagishi summon Lucia and scan around." - The girls nodded in answer. - "Scanning, though, may take a while... this island is quite large..."

- "I can do it. Please trust me." - Fuuka said with conviction.

Nodding to each other, the girls hastened their pace back to the Vacation Home. Fuuka was grateful at the situation. She knew that an out-of-control anti-shadow weapon was nothing to be happy about, but at least it had allowed the two girls to speak again. It was a start at least. Next, she would need to figure how to maintain things like this.

* * *

**- Lobby, Kirijo Vacation Home, Yakushima - Morning -  
- Tuesday July 21, 2009 -**

Minato and Junpei stood on the lobby, waiting for Akihiko to return from getting the girls. Junpei had insisted he wanted to go to the Beach as soon as breakfast ended. None of the girls had joined them for breakfast to the annoyance of Junpei (though Minato did not say anything, he also felt a bit disappointed). Initially, Junpei was the one that was to going to retrieve the girls, but neither Minato nor Akihiko thought that would be a good idea, unless they wanted to see Junpei reduced to a bloody pulp after he tried to spy on the girls.

Even though Junpei kept babbling about the great and hot maids serving in the House, Minato was not really listening to him. The blue haired teen's thoughts jumped to the previous night. The sudden revelations and... the kiss. Thinking about Yukari erased his thoughts regarding the accident... just remembering her soft lips on his... the feeling of her fingers linking with his... hugging her close while both watched the clear sea and the white moon...

- "You okay dude?" - Junpei appeared on Minato's face, surprising him.

- "Uh... what?" - Minato blushed, caught by surprise.

- "Dude... I know... the maids are so hot!" - Junpei exclaimed, mistaking Minato's embarrassment. Minato sighed in relief.

Having recovered the use of his brain, Minato began to think about the incident per se. Yukari's Father had released the Shadows... and the mysterious accident that had taken the life of Minato's family had taken place the same night. He bit his lower lip in thought, wondering if he himself believed what he had told Yukari. To believe in her Father... that he had not been at fault. And yet... despite his own words... he felt terrible because he had his doubts. Her Father had claimed it was all his fault... but... was it really? If he had not done so... the whole world would have paid dearly... so they all would have died anyway... right? So Minato should believe his own words first... to believe that the man did what had to be done... the real culprit was Mitsuru's grandfather... even Mitsuru and her Father said so... Minato sighed in resignation. This was just to complicated. - (Its not their fault... whatever the truth... neither Yukari nor Kirijo-Senpai are at fault for the mistakes of their parents... but... do they themselves believe it?... What should I do...? Mom... Dad... and...)

- "They left." - Akihiko's voice returned Minato to the land of the living.

- "Whaddya mean they left?" - Junpei walked towards Akihiko, annoyed.

- "They were not on their room. One of the maids gave me this note Fuuka left for us. She dragged Mitsuru and Yukari to see the Jyomon Cedar Tree" - Akihiko showed them the note.

- "Aw man! We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! We're supposed to go the beach! This ain't right!" - Junpei frowned with an enormous pout.

- "They are probably trying to avoid more of your pervertedness" - Minato chuckled as Junpei glared at him.

- "I-I just wanted to lighten the mood" - The goatee teen excused himself.

- "I do not want to hear your excuses." - Akihiko scolded. - "So I guess we are on our own. Want to have another race?"

- "Bzzt, Bzzt!" - Junpei imitated a buzz, while crossing his arms. - "Ne way! If ye are out of ammo, ye pick it on the battlefield!"

- "What is this dork talking about?" - Akihiko questioned Minato, who shrugged in answer.

- "Operation Babe Hunt! That is what I'm talking about!" - Junpei proclaimed, proudly.

- "Babe Hunt?" - Both Minato and Akihiko exclaimed at the same time.

- "You mean... like... pick up girls?" - The silver haired teen's left eyebrow twitched.

- "Exactly! Come on! It will be fun! And with you on the team, Akihiko, we're guaranteed success!" - Junpei grinned with stars on his eyes.

- "Leave me out of it..." - Minato proclaimed, while pinching his nose.

- "Yeah... it sounds like a hassle... I pass..." - Akihiko sighed.

- "What? You guys want to let this opportunity to enjoy our summer go to waste? For real? Come on guys! It will be fun!" - Junpei frowned. - "What are ya? Cowards?" - Junpei said the magic word, expecting a reaction from the other two boys.

- "Who are you calling a coward?" - Akihiko clenched his teeth in anger. - "Ok. You are on. But if this is an Operation, I am appointing Minato as leader."

- "What? That's bullshit! It was my idea!" - Junpei complained.

- "Then you can lead." - Minato crossed his arms. - "Cause I already said it. Leave me out of it." - Akihiko glanced at him with wide eyes.

- "Minato!" - Akihiko gaped at him.

- "What is with ya dude?" - Junpei stopped glaring, dumbfounded.

- "Call me a coward or whatever you may like. But I am not doing it. And that is final." - Minato glared back at them. If he participated and Yukari heard about it, the little progress he had managed would be for nothing.

- "Pffft... your loss" - Junpei stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry, childishly.

- "Tch... whatever... then you lead Junpei..." - Akihiko grumbled in defeat.

- "Hell yeah!" - Junpei punched the air. - "Leave it to me!"

Akihiko grudgingly followed after Junpei, having second doubts. Minato, not wanting to stay alone, followed them. He was in no way helping them, but he hoped to at least get a few laughs. Honestly speaking, neither Junpei nor Akihiko seemed to have much chances. Junpei could not keep his eyes away from a girl's chest... and Akihiko simply was too shy with girls he did not know.

Leaving the Vacation Home, the group walked past the Private Beach of the Kirijo's and entered the Public Beach. Very few vacationists were already outside. Minato considered this was because vacations officially had not begun yet for students. Gekkoukan was a special case, since they allowed students to leave early, just requesting them to return for their results, which would be published at the end of the week. College students and older people tended to party until late at night, so those vacationing at Yakushima were probably not up yet.

- "Initiating Babe scanner..." - Junpei began to glance around. Minato felt the sudden urge of facepalming.

- "You detect anything?" - Akihiko asked and Minato did facepalm this time.

- (He did not ask him that...) - Minato's left eyebrow twitched.

- "Beep... beep... Target Confirmed! I found some Señoritas!" - Junpei grinned as he pointed at three girls. - "And they are enough for all of us. Whaddya say Minato?" - He turned at the blue haired teen.

- "Leave me out of this." - Minato said as he walked away, sitting under the shade of a free umbrella.

- "Stingy!" - Junpei pouted. - "Well, he misses it. Lets go Akihiko!" - The dork began to grin again. - "This is my area of expertise, so listen up! First off, think of something to talk about, something that may interest them. Give them an easy question to get the ball rollin'! That's the golden rule!"

- "Golden rule... got it." - Akihiko took attention of Junpei's instructions. - "Like what?"

- "Somethin' like, 'Where are you from?' or 'Havin' fun?' Pretty soon you'll be tossin' questions and answers back and forth, like ye playin' catch!" - Junpei rubbed his hands in expectation.

- (That is HIS plan?... I need to see this...) - Minato thought as he saw the two teens walk towards the three older looking females.

Junpei licked his lips in excitement, whereas Akihiko struggled to hide his nervousness, holding his trembling hands in fists. The three older looking females were probably college students, Minato guessed they were in their middle twenties. He had to admit, they were beautiful. Specially the blonde one in the orange bikini. The black haired girl, in the green one piece-suit, was also stunning. The last girl, a brunette in a yellow bikini was also cute, but she did not stand out besides her friends. Minato noticed that the black haired girl in green began to glare at Junpei and Akihiko as they approached.

- "Hey ladies!" - Junpei grinned at the three girls, earning their attention. The blonde one glanced over her shoulder at them, while the brunette raised her sight. The girl in green was openly glaring at them.

- "H-hey... h-having... f-fun?" - Akihiko stuttered.

- "None of your business." - The girl in the green one piece spat. Her words were like a knife on butter.

- "Hey... no need to be shy. We don't bite!" - Junpei exclaimed, though his grin seemed to fall a bit.

- "W-where are y-you f-from..." - The silver haired stuttered again.

Minato was having a hard time containing his laughter while holding his stomach. This was just too much. He felt bad about Akihiko, but the teen had dug his own grave by listening to Junpei, who looked as if he had been smacked on the face with a four kilogram tuna.

- "Aw... come on! Give us some slack... we jus' wanna talk!" - Junpei pleaded.

- "I thought you were an expert!" - Akihiko angrily whispered, while blushing.

- "Hold your horses!" - Junpei whispered back. - "I'm jus' warmin' up!" - He coughed to his fist. - "So ladies... are you in college?"

- "Huh? Like... don't tell me... are you like... still in high school?" - The blonde in the orange bikini asked. Minato cringed as he heard her speak. She was the best looking one of the three... but her speech rested her points.

- "Y-yeah..." - Akihiko pulled the collar of his shirt.

- "High School students vacationing on Yakushima? That kind of pisses me off" - The black haired girl in the green bikini crossed her arms below her breasts. Minato noticed she had the biggest pair, compared to her friends. Junpei apparently agreed, as he drooled a bit glancing at them, pissing off the girl more.

- "Um... w-we were i-invited to our friend's v-vacation home... p-pretty c-cool huh?" - Akihiko said, saving Junpei from a slap due to be staring. Now the glares were centered on him, making him gulp.

- "Good for your friend. We, on the other hand, have to pay for our vacation with our hard-earned money." - The girl in the yellow bikini spoke for the first time. Her voice was the sweetest one of the three.

- "I guess we're just lucky..." - Junpei shrugged.

- "Like lucky you. So like... whaddya want?" - The blonde in orange asked.

- "Do not answer that. Take a hike and leave us alone." - The girl in green glared.

- "W-wait! How can you blame us for wanting to talk to such beautiful girls?" - Junpei began to plead.

- "Ugh... this guys are full of shit..." - The girl in green sighed.

- "Like... let's just ignore them..." - The blonde replied.

- "Yeah. Lets just get outta here." - The plain brunette in yellow stood up, cleaning the sand from her legs.

As the girls began to walk away, Junpei tried to follow. - "Come on, give us a chance! How 'bout a walk on the beach?"

- "Scram! You are annoying!" - The green glared at them, freezing them on the spot.

- (Scary... not as much as Kirijo-Senpai though) - Minato thought as he continued to laugh on his spot.

Junpei sadly pouted as the three girls walked away. Akihiko, by his side, glared at him. - "So much for your expertise..."

- "At least I wasn't stuttering all the time..." - Junpei muttered.

- "What was that?" - Akihiko retorted angrily.

- "I said, think ye can do better? Come on, show us what ye got." - The goatee teen challenged.

- "Wh-why should I?" - The silver haired teen took a step back.

- "Well, you _are_ supposed to be a tactical master, right? And, isn't it our duty to help each other succeed?" - Junpei crossed his arms as he glared at him. Minato stood up from the sand and stopped besides them.

- "Fine... I will give it a shot..." - Akihiko sighed as he glanced around. He could spot several other groups of females chatting around. His eyes caught sight of a female standing alone in a very revealing swimsuit. - "How bout that one?"

- "I do not think you should..." - Minato suggested.

- "Ah shut it dude. Ye aren't even helping. Besides, look at her! All alone on the beach! She is practically yelling at ye to hit on her!" - Junpei rubbed his hands. - "Besides... look at that ass!" - He drooled.

Junpei and Akihiko left Minato behind, who this time had a bad feeling. The woman had a good figure, but her sole presence gave a bad vibe to Minato. Her hungry grin, upon seeing the two teens approach, made Minato shiver. He thanked himself for not joining the other two on their ridiculous quest.

- "Hey cutie pies..." - The woman in the black revealing swimsuit purred.

- "Uh... he-hello..." - Akihiko was having second thoughts. Even Junpei gulped.

- "Uh... excuse us... we... are looking for the restroom!" - Junpei began to walk away, surprising Akihiko.

- "What are you doing?" - Akihiko whispered back.

- "She's scary dude... and up close... she looks pretty old!" - Junpei whispered back.

- "Hey... what are you kids whispering about?" - The woman put her hands over their shoulders. Both teens tensed.

- "Uh... nothing!" - Junpei said with a high pitch voice.

- "Hmm... such nice bodies... you guys in high school? How bout if you two join me in a quest of love, eh darlings? My name is Noriko... but you can call me Nori-chan..." - The woman purred.

- "You go Akihiko!" - Junpei stepped back, pushing Akihiko forward.

- "What? Me?" - The silver haired cringed.

- "Yeah. It was your turn. And she's... uh... closer to yer age!" - Junpei backed away.

- "Like that helps!" - Akihiko was seriously freaked out. - "Ah! Do not touch me!"

- "My, my... thin... yet muscular... I love it!" - The woman licked her lips.

Minato, taking pity on his friends, decided to bail them out. Whistling at them, he got the attention of the three. - "Hey stop that you... Grandma!" - Junpei and Akihiko gaped at Minato, but the woman finally released her hold on Akihiko as her face twisted in anger. - "Run you fools!" - Minato shouted as he ran with the other two hot on his trail.

Leaving behind the enraged woman, the three teens kept running for a few minutes, startling other vacationists who yelled at them angrily. When they deemed it was safe to stop, the three of them fell on the sand, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Minato not containing himself, began to laugh.

- "Dude... its not funny..." - Junpei glared.

- "That... was scary..." - Akihiko complained.

- "Yeah... no kiddin'..." - Junpei agreed as he sat up. - "Damn... it sucks... we tried to be heroes... but ended up like zeroes..."

- "Do you have to say it like that?" - Akihiko grumbled.

- "You two sucked so much..." - Minato laughed hard.

- "Shut it!" - Junpei spat as Akihiko sadly sighed. - "Whats why ye Akihiko? I though' ye weren't interested in this in the first place..."

- "If I am on a match I want to win... whatever the challenge. And our problem here is that you do not control yourself..." - The silver haired teen blamed Junpei.

- "Me? Doncha blame me! Ye are the one who chose that Grandma! And this dork here is not helping either!" - Junpei accused the laughing Minato.

- "Do not shift the blame. Its obvious its your fault." - Akihiko complained.

- "Like I said... you two suck..." - Minato continued to laugh.

- "Hey! I will not accept that!" - The silver haired spat back. When Junpei did not retort back, he glanced at him confused. Junpei's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened in an 'o' shape. - "What? What do you see?"

Junpei lifted his hand and pointed at the distance. Both Akihiko and Minato followed his sight and their mouths dropped. Standing on a dock, stood a lonesome beautiful blonde girl, in a blue summer dress, watching the ocean. The three teens (Minato got caught on their pace) slowly walked nearby, hiding behind several rocks to the side of the dock.

- "Dude! Talk about saving the best for last! Now that's is what I'm talking about! She's so cute!" - Junpei whispered, excitedly.

- "I agree..." - Akihiko blushed.

- "This is our last chance to make for failures! But we should try one-on-one this time. We'll have a better shot this way!" - Junpei suggested.

- "Sounds like a plan... so... who goes first?" - Akihiko asked and Junpei suggested a game of jan-ken-pon.

- "Yeah! I win!" - Junpei grinned as Akihiko grumbled. - "Wish me luck!" - He stood up and began to walk quietly towards the dock. The girl was so beautiful, that Junpei had to fight back his beating heart as he approached. - "He-hey... h-how's it going?" - Junpei began to stutter, resembling Akihiko. - "I noticed you've been... uh... staring at the ocean... so... um... do you come here o-often? My name is... Ju-Ju-Junpei..."

The blonde girl glanced at Junpei, allowing him to see her beautiful clear blue eyes. The sight of them made Junpei blush harder. - "Ju-Ju-Junpei?" - The girl said in a low voice.

- "D-don't worry... I-I just want to talk... I mean... it's more fun than s-standing here all by y-yourself... isn't it?" - Junpei grinned at the girl.

- "... I am looking for a human..." - The girl replied slowly and Junpei blinked.

- "Huh?... oh... yeah?" - He stupidly replied.

- "You are not the one..." - The girl glanced away while Junpei's face fell in defeat.

- "Wow... he got shot down faster than I expected..." - Akihiko muttered at Minato, who nodded in response. For once, he was not laughing.

Junpei, slugging his feet, returned with a sad pout on his face. - "She's a tough one..." - He sighed.

- "Heh... my turn." - Akihiko said confidently. As he walked towards the dock, his confidence began to diminish. Standing behind the girl, he coughed. - "Well, hello there... Say... do you like the ocean?" - For once he did not stutter, but Minato and Junpei facepalmed.

- "Is your question directed at me?" - The girl asked in her quiet voice.

- "Oh... um... yeah. I like the ocean too. Hey... I heard the triathletes who train at the beach perform better than those who practice indoors. Makes sense, does it not?" - Akihiko confidently told the girl, using his sports knowledge to try and gain her attention.

Behind the rocks, Junpei gaped at Akihiko. - "Wow... he's actually having a conversation with her!"

- "You do not feel something is not right?" - Minato whispered back.

- "That type of information is irrelevant to me." - The girl replied, shocking Akihiko. Defeated, he walked back.

- "Told you..." - Minato whispered at Junpei, who looked ready to cry.

Akihiko, having returned, grinned at Junpei. - "Heh, I won. I talked to her longer than you."

- "That doesn't matter! Ye were shot down as well!" - Junpei complained. - "This sucks..." - He sniffed.

- "Hey! Stop that... you are making me feel bad..." - Akihiko grumbled. - "Hey Minato, its up to you now."

- "What? Me? Leave me out of this!" - Minato complained.

- "Yeah! I vote for you to go there too!" - Junpei glared at him. - "Ye have not been a help all this time..."

- "Hey! I bailed you out from that Grandma!" - The blue haired argued back.

- "Forget that! That chick over there is what counts! Seriously dude, if ye can't pull it off I'm gonna be traumatized for the rest of my life!" - The goatee teen crossed his arms.

Grudgingly, Minato stood up and left the cover of the rocks. Glancing at the blonde girl, he had to admit he was definitely very cute, but he did not feel up to the task. Not after the previous night's events. But if he did not tried to approach the girl, neither Junpei nor Akihiko would let him leave it down. And, knowing Junpei, he would tell all of his friends about this. He just hoped none of the SEES girls ever learned about this.

Slowly approaching the girl, Minato decided to end the farce. The faster her got shot down, the sooner he could go and rest. - "Good day..." - He whispered. The girl glanced at him and her eyes slightly widened.

- "Huh? What did he say? She looks surprised!" - Junpei questioned Akihiko from their hiding place.

- "You are..." - The girl said, in a low voice yet again. - "Initiating evasive maneuver. Confirmation must be made at a secure location..." - The girl ran away, passing by the gaping faces of Akihiko and Junpei, who had tried to get nearer, in order to hear.

- "Dude! What did you say to her to make her run like that?" - Junpei panicked.

- "I... just told her 'good day'. I do not understand..." - Minato gaped.

- "What are you waiting there looking like a fool? Go and follow her! Say you're sorry! If ye don't we could get into trouble!" - Junpei began to babble, franticly.

- "What are you on?" - Minato complained.

- "Minato. Go. Listen to him." - Akihiko agreed. - "She entered the woods"

Muttering to himself, Minato ran after the girl into the woods.

* * *

**- Forest Trail outside Kirijo Grounds, Yakushima - Mid-Morning -  
- Tuesday July 21, 2009 -**

Minato ran through the forest trail glancing around hoping to catch sight of the blonde girl. He could hear Junpei and Akihiko running at the distance behind him. Junpei's reasoning of getting into trouble was ridiculous, since he had not done anything to the girl before she shot away. Nevertheless, he had followed after her. Oddly enough... he felt a sense of familiarity from the girl... despite never having seen her before.

- (Where is she?) - Minato panted as he stopped in a clearing. A grand tree stood at the center of the clearing. - (Hmm? Is this the Jyomon-Cedar the girls wanted to see? Are they around?) - Minato glanced around but saw neither the girls, nor tourists or that blonde girl. - (Wait... that feeling again... someone is watching me...)

Hearing a noise, Minato glanced at the tree. There he saw the blonde girl sticking her head out behind the tree. Slowly, the girl emerged from behind the tree and walked towards Minato with an unreadable face. - "I was correct... I have found you..." - The girl spoke, confusing Minato.

- "Found... me?" - Minato blinked. His eyes widened as the girl ran towards him and suddenly embraced him. - "Eh! ?"

- "I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!" - The girl's melodious voice made Minato blush. He thanked whoever was listening that he had not discarded his shirt, the way the girl was pressing her face unto his chest. Panicked, Minato heard Junpei and Akihiko arrive.

- "WHAT! ? I can't believe this!" - Junpei's mouth fell open.

- "What is going on? He did not even say anything to her!" - Akihiko shared his surprise as well.

- "I do not understand anything... hey what are you doing?" - Minato tried to question the unmoving girl.

Minato heard approaching footsteps, and as if fate was mocking him, the ones approaching were none other than the female members of SEES led by Mitsuru. Neither of the girls noticed the blonde girl at first, with their view being blocked by Junpei and Akihiko.

- "There you guys are!" - Yukari panted. - "What are you doing here! ? We have been looking all over for you!"

- "When Lucia detected you here we came as soon as we could. But... eh? Um... why are in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits...?" - Fuuka blinked at them, confused.

Akihiko and Junpei, in their surprised, took a step away. Akihiko was wearing a shirt, like Minato, but Junpei was only wearing his swimming trunks. Both boys began to babble excuses.

- "Whatever! You have no idea what we... eh?" - Yukari noticed the girl embracing Minato. - "Mi-Minato!" - She stomped towards the sweating boy. - "Who is this? What are you doing! ?" - Yukari questioned, glaring at Minato.

- "Believe me... that is what I want to know..." - Minato answered, still trying to free himself, but the girl had the strongest grip.

- "We can leave this for later." - Mitsuru interrupted. - "Listen, we have encountered a problem. I am sorry to interrupt your vacation, but we need to find the Chairman and prepare for... uh..." - She stopped seeing the unknown girl. - "an operation..." - She signaled at the things they were carrying... a golf club, a baseball bat and several other items. Since it was still the middle of the day, they could not walk around with their usual equipment.

- "Operation? Waddya mean?" - Junpei asked, confused.

- "Mitsuru. Explain." - Akihiko stopped acting like a deer caught in lights.

- "I..." - Mitsuru eyed the girl and Akihiko frowned. Minato thought that whatever happened must be serious since Mitsuru could not openly speak.

- "That will not be necessary" - The teens jumped in surprise at the voice of the Chairman, who approached them.

- "Mister Chairman!" - Mitsuru glanced at the man, surprised.

- "What do you mean not necessary?" - Yukari asked, forgetting about the girl hugging Minato for a moment.

- "We have found what we were looking for." - The older man said as he walked towards Minato. He put a hand over the blonde's head, confusing the group. - "You had me worried... you do not have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis..." - He sighed.

- "Leave the lab?" - Fuuka asked.

- "You know this girl?" - Minato questioned.

- "I apologize. I had to be sure." - The girl, identified as Aigis, glanced at the man. The girls were marveled at her beauty and her stunning blue eyes.

- "Lets go back. I will explain everything there." - Ikutsuki smiled as he led Aigis away, ignoring the questions and confused faces of the teens.

Not really understanding what had happened, Mitsuru ordered them to follow. Junpei shared a confused face with Akihiko and, shrugging, followed. Fuuka told the boys why they were looking for them, confusing them further. A little behind, Yukari glared at Minato, who assured her he was as confused as she was.

* * *

**- Dining Hall, Kirijo Vacation Home, Yakushima - ****Afternoon -  
- Tuesday July 21, 2009 -**

After returning back to the Vacation Home, Ikutsuki had left taking Aigis with him, confusing the group. He had told them they he needed to check some things and that they would return in a few hours. Upon the insistence of the teens, he assured them he would explain things clearly later. Junpei, being an idiot, found himself on the floor after Yukari hit him when he suggested Ikutsuki was a bit 'old' for hitting on Aigis. Lunch, afterwards, was a silent affair. When lunch was over, the group dispersed to their own rooms, to rest up after running around all over the place and to have a shower in order to clean themselves. It was not long before Akihiko knocked on Minato's door, informing him that the Chairman was calling for them.

- "I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now." - The man smiled at them.

- "So, what happened to capturing the tank?" - Fuuka questioned.

- "Forget that! Where's Ai-chan! ?" - Junpei interrupted, already giving a nickname to the blond girl. Yukari, besides Minato, muttered something that resembled 'Shut up Stupei'.

Ikutsuki merrily laughed, confusing them all. - "Oh, all of that has been taken care of. Come here, Aigis" - The man glanced over his shoulder, making the teens glance behind the man in wonder.

None of teens were prepared at what they saw. Approaching them was indeed Aigis, but she was not wearing her blue dress anymore. Her body was covered on mechanical trinkets, but the most obvious parts were the joints on her shoulders and legs. Her feet somehow resembled the hoof of a horse. Gold and black mechanical parts stood on her shoulders and hips, whereas the rest of her body was covered in white material that was obviously part of her body. Her wrists were surrounded by a strange device that seemed to be ready to insert something, what, they had no idea. On her head stood a golden device connecting to her ears, which Minato had mistakenly confused with earphones earlier. To finish the sight, a red ribbon stood on her neck, just over her chest.

- "This is Aigis. As you can see... she is a mechanical 'maiden'." - The Chairman proudly presented.

- "I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately." - Aigis explained in her calm voice. Listening with attention, Minato understood it was not a calm voice... but rather... a mechanical one.

- "No way... It is like... she is alive..." - Yukari exclaimed in amazement.

- "Unbelievable" - Akihiko gaped at the girl.

- "She's so freaking cute... but... she's a robot... I knew girls this cute could not exist..." - Junpei said and found himself again on the floor... all three girls slapped him. Yes... even Fuuka.

- "Mister Chairman... what did she mean with being assigned to SEES?" - Minato questioned, ignoring the twitching Junpei on the floor.

After Ikutsuki stopped laughing, behind his fist, he answered Minato. - "Well... I thought it would be a good idea. Specially since she is an Anti-Shadow weapon. We created them ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis was the last to be made... and the only one remaining."

- "Anti-Shadow Weapon? Does that mean she...?" - Mitsuru's mouth fell open in shock.

- "Yes. I am capable of operating the Persona 'Palladion'." - Aigis answered, shocking the group even more.

- "A robot Persona-user... amazing..." - Fuuka whispered.

- "She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It is still unclear why she suddenly reactivated. But our scans show she is battle ready so... that is why I decided to assign her to you. The more the merrier right? I hope you get along." - The Chairman grinned making the group cringe.

- "If she has a Persona... then it means she also has a will... amazing..." - Akihiko muttered and Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

- "Um... by the way..." - Yukari interrupted, approaching Aigis. - "When I saw you earlier... you would not release Minato-kun... and you seemed to know him..."

- "Yes. It is very important for me to be by his side." - Aigis answered.

- "Hmmm... most interesting... my analysis did not detect a failure on her identification systems..." - Ikutsuki muttered to himself. - "Oh well... I can ponder this later." - He said to himself as he began to walk away, leaving Aigis with the confused teens.

Fuuka and Mitsuru were the first to approach the girl, questioning her and checking the joints in her shoulders. Akihiko and Junpei, recovered, were not far behind. Yukari glanced at the girl in confusion, but she soon joined the rest when Minato assured her he really had no idea what Aigis meant. Minato was now sure he had never met Aigis before... after all... how many robots do you get to meet in real life? Still... the sense of familiarity would not leave him.

- "By they way" - The group jumped as Ikutsuki decided to appear again. - "There is a karaoke machine in the entertainment room. Anyone care to hear me sing?" - The younger teen ran away dragging Aigis with them, leaving only Mitsuru and Akihiko behind. It was not like Akihiko wanted to stay, but Mitsuru had a deadly grip on his wrist. Thinking about bloody murder, Akihiko resigned himself to accompany the two. Mitsuru did not want to go either, but she could not bring herself to be disrespectful to the Chairman.

* * *

**- Entrance, Kirijo Vacation Home, Yakushima - Evening -  
- Tuesday July 21, 2009 -**

Minato, dressed once again on his white shirt and blue swimming trunks, stood with his back resting on a wall, outside the entrance to the Kirijo Vacation Home, while listening to some music on his trusty headphones, moving his head in rhythm to the music. After escaping the Chairman, he and the other teens plus Aigis found themselves on a room that resembled a private movie theater. Not in the mood of watching a movie, the group ended up spending the afternoon talking with Aigis, getting to know the mechanical maiden. Aigis, in a way, seemed like a kid, asking about everything, eager to learn. Fuuka and Junpei seemed eager to teach her as well, though Yukari threatened Junpei about teaching her bad things.

When dinner came, a few hours later, the teens sighed in relief when they noticed the Chairman was not around anymore, though Akihiko glared very darkly at them. To their luck, the attention of the silver haired shifted onto Aigis. Dinner passed with Mitsuru and Akihiko talking with the new member of SEES, thought their questions were centered more on her battle capabilities and Persona powers. Unanimously, it was decided that Aigis would be part of their first visit to Tartarus upon returning to Iwatodai.

Hearing footsteps, Minato rose his head. He smiled as he saw Yukari approaching him, wearing her own swimsuit, with slight differences from what he had seen the previous day. Yukari wore a short sleeved white shirt over her bikini top, tied with a knot below her chest, allowing Minato to see her bellybutton. She also confirmed one of Minato's questions the previous day by this time forgoing the jean shorts, allowing Minato to see a matching pink bikini bottom with blue strings.

- "Hey..." - Yukari smiled at Minato.

- "Hey..." - Minato answered back as he smiled. Holding hands and linking their fingers, they walked away towards the beach.

Arriving to the beach and leaving their sandals behind, the pair of teens walked near the water, still holding hands, in a comfortable silence. After all the excitement of the day, a peaceful moment was what they needed. Yukari had texted Minato asking him if he wanted to accompany her for a walk under the moonlight. She decided to leave the jean shorts behind, trying to get a reaction out of Minato. She smiled proudly at herself when she found she had got one. With everything going on... moments like this was what kept her going.

- "What do you think of Aigis?" - Yukari asked after the two teens sat on the sand, with Yukari resting her back on Minato's chest like the previous day.

- "Well... she is interesting... honestly? I never thought robots existed..." - Minato shrugged.

- "Yeah... me too." - The girl paused. - "She is cute... is she not?"

- "Yeah... she is..." - Minato answered honestly. - "But... I happen to know someone cuter..."

- "Oh? Really? Do I know her?" - Yukari teased.

- "I think you should. I mean, Junpei used to put her wallpapers on the control room, remember? Risette?" - Minato teased and Yukari glared at him. - "Kidding..." - He smiled at her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

- "You are such a kid sometimes Minato..." - Yukari giggled.

- "Hey... you left out the honorific..." - The boy said and Yukari's eyes widened.

- "Oh... it just slipped my mind..." - Yukari glanced away, embarrassed.

- "Do not be... I prefer it that way... it feels we got closer..." - Minato whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

- "Closer than this?" - Yukari rolled her eyes and the boy laughed. - "Ok... you win... Minato..."

They remained there in silence, watching the ocean and letting the waves splash them on their sitting place. The following day would be their last on Yakushima, before they had to return home, so they hoped to remain in peace for a while, away from the rest. With the addition of Aigis, the following day was sure to be anything but peaceful. In fact, it was mere luck that Minato had escaped her sight when Fuuka announced she wanted to check several things regarding the robot. All afternoon Aigis had not left Minato out of her sight, fact that all still found weird.

* * *

**- Kirijo Private Beach, Yakushima - Mid-morning -  
- Wednesday July 22, 2009 -**

Minato yawned as he, and the rest of SEES, entered the sand of the private beach. His time with Yukari, the previous night, was cut short when his cellphone began to rang. Junpei, being himself, had decided to have a late night party with everyone, using the excuse that none of them had played together in all day with everything that happened. Reluctantly Minato and Yukari, who got a similar message from Junpei, returned to the Vacation Home, making sure to slip inside without alerting everybody where they had been. Entering the game room, which Minato thought looked more like a casino, the teens partied until very late at night. When the Dark Hour hit Junpei began to tell ghost stories, to Yukari's dismay, with the aid of Aigis, who provided light thanks to a lamp that appeared from one of her wrists.

- "Man... it's already the third day of our trip." - Junpei kicked the sand, pouting. - "It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow... I'd totally stay longer if I could. But then again... a lot of cool things happened while we were here." - The gave a side glance at the approaching girls, specifically Aigis. Grinning, he ran at them.

- "How can he be so full of energy? We were all up so late last night..." - Akihiko complained while massaging his temples. Minato guessed he had a headache.

- "He had his Junpei-special-breakfast..." - Minato said and Akihiko winced. That only meant Junpei was on a sugar-high.

Junpei stopped running in circles, around the girls, when Yukari tripped him, making the sugar-high teen fall face first unto the sand. Minato noticed she was wearing her jean shorts again. Fuuka giggled at the sight whereas Mitsuru sighed in annoyance. Things did not seem as tense between the red head and brunette anymore, but Minato noticed they did their best to not talk to each other.

- "Do we have a mission at the beach today?" - Aigis inquired.

- "Nah... we just came here to have fun today Ai-chan" - Junpei answered from his place on the sand.

- "Do you understand what it means to 'have fun', Aigis?" - Fuuka asked, lowering her head a bit to glance at the curious eyes of Aigis.

- "Of course. 'Have fun' is a synonym of 'recreation', which can be defined as the refreshment of one's mind and body." - The blond girl gave them a dictionary answer.

- "Exactly!" - Junpei laughed as he jumped up. - "Wow, you sure know a lot of us humans!" - He took hold of her mechanical wrist. - "Now come on! Let's take one last dip before we leave!" - He ran dragging Aigis with him. Minato noticed that Aigis must have followed on her own, since he was sure that if she had not wanted to move, Junpei would have find himself on the sand once more.

- "Wait! Junpei-kun!" - Fuuka yelled at them. - "Are you sure its alright for Aigis to enter the ocean?"

- "Oh, I am sure she is water proof" - Yukari reassured Fuuka.

- "Yeah. Otherwise, the Chairman would have told us." - Minato yawned.

Aigis walked back to them, with water dripping from her body. She seemed to be fine. - "What is wrong Aigis?" - Fuuka asked, worried she was not really water proof.

- "It is best we all engage in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to _have fun_." - The robot said as she glanced at each of them.

- "Ugh... do we have to? I am still tired..." - Yukari sighed. If Aigis was not a robot, she could swear she was giving her puppy eyes. She shook her head, thinking it was her imagination. - "Alright... lead away..." -She followed Aigis.

- "We should join them." - Fuuka suggested and Mitsuru grundingly followed, leaving Minato and Akihiko behind.

Minato yawned yet again as Akihiko tried to fight back his headache. - "Did you take an aspirin before coming here?" - He asked offhandedly.

- "Huh? Oh... yeah... I did. It will be a while before it takes effect though..." - The silver haired teen sighed. - "Hey... is that the Chairman?"

- "He is still wearing his suit... on the beach..." - Minato felt the urge to facepalm at the sight. Idly he thought that the eccentric Chairman probably would look good besides 'Nori-chan'. He began to chuckle, holding his stomach. On second thought... even if the man was lame sometimes, he was not that bad... and pairing him with that grandma would be too cruel. Akihiko glanced at him, curiously and Minato whispered at him what he thought, making him laugh before the Chairman caught up to them. Akihiko winced from his laughter, not a good idea when his head was pounding like that.

- "Having fun?" - The oblivious man asked them. -" We have been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today." - Ikutsuki said as he took off his glasses in order to clean them.

- "Yeah. Everything is fine." - Minato said, trying hard not to laugh.

- "Oi! Akihiko!" - Junpei yelled from the ocean. C'mon! It's your turn!"

- "My turn? What are they doing?" - Akihiko asked Minato, who shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

Ikutsuki merrily laughed at the sight of the teens in the water alongside Aigis (who happened to be unmoving eyeing everybody). - "I am glad to see everyone is having so much fun. Oh well, I should go." - He walked away. - "Ah! Before I forget... seeing as I probably will not be seeing you again today, do remember to arrive at the ship early tomorrow, yes? I will be arriving there first, so do not be late."

- "Understood." - Both Minato and Akihiko answered.

- "Well then, do enjoy your last day of vacation. Ta ta." - The man said as he left.

- "Oi! Akihiko!" - Junpei yelled again.

- "Hold your horses!" - Akihiko yelled back, regretting it a bit later. - "Ah damn..."

Chuckling to himself, Minato jumped into the water, splashing the girls and Junpei. The group enjoyed the rest of the day toying to their hearts content, much like they did the first day before the bomb was thrown at them. Minato's purpose, through the day, was making both Yukari and Mitsuru laugh, despite what had happened the previous day. He managed to achieve his goal through the day, though the girls did not seem ready to speak with each other soon. Nevertheless, it seemed as if a small part of the weight over their shoulders was lifted.

* * *

**- Back Alley, Port Island Station - Evening -  
- Thursday July 23, 2009 -**

Shinjiro sat listening to Risette's melodious voice ignoring the punks hanging out on the Back Alley, drinking booze, making out, passing the _dust_ or simply making fools of themselves. He never spoke with them, but he had his reasons to hang on such place. It was a quiet place were he could read in peace, when he was alone. Whenever others were around he simply put on his headphones and ignored the heck out of them.

- (Hmm?) - Shinjiro noticed the punks seemed to be nervous about something suddenly. As they began to slowly one by one, he glanced around curious. - (Ah...) - He switched his portable cd player into standby mode. - "Hey..." - Shinjiro greeted the three strange looking teens approaching him.

- "Why do they always run and hide whenever I approach?" - The pale man, who was not wearing a shirt, exclaimed trying to sound hurt. - "They are like back alley rats"

- "Beats me... maybe because they _are_ back alley rats" - Shinjiro smirked.

- "Smart, are we?" - The pale man grinned back. - "Jin, give him the capsules..." - He ordered the boy wearing glasses.

Jin opened the silver suitcase he was always carrying around. From his seat, Shinjiro noticed a laptop inside it. Jin pulled out a package from the side Shinjiro did not have view. He threw it towards the older teen who caught it without much effort. Shinjiro opened the package, checking its content, before nodding.

- "Thanks... I will pay you the same as..." - Shinjiro placed the small package inside his coat, taking out another one, but Jin interrupted him as he spoke.

- "Hold up..." - Jin exclaimed as he pressed his glasses onto his face.

- "This time, information will suffice." - The pale man said, earning the attention of Shinjiro. The red head gothic girl sat besides Shinjiro, uninterested on the exchange.

- "Information?" - Shinjiro questioned. He noticed that when the red head sat besides him... he found himself surrounded by the three.

- "Indeed. You see... your acquaintances have been busy lately..." - The pale man explained. - "I am referring to their activities when the moon is full... They have also spent a great deal of time in the tower as well. Why is that I wonder?"

Shinjiro frowned as the pale man questioned him about the activities of Akihiko, Mitsuru and the rest of the clown party. He did not owe anything to them, but decided to remain in silence.

- "You do know, do you not? But... you do not wish to say... is it because they are your friends?" - The pale man purred.

- "No! I got nothing to do with them!" - Shinjiro yelled, enraged.

- "Then... tell us!" - The pale man bowed a bit, placing his face in front of Shinjiro's.

- "Tch... I do not know the details... but supposedly, if you destroy all those creatures that appear when the Moon is full, then the tower will disappear... and with it... the Dark Hour..." - Shinjiro grumbled as he explained the details. The eyes of the two men widened in surprise. The red head girl seemed to not be interested, but Shinjiro noticed a slight widening on her own eyes.

- "You mean... they intend to destroy the Dark Hour?" - The pale man clenched his teeth in anger. - "Preposterous!"

- "Y-yeah... why?" - Shinjiro blinked, not expecting such reaction.

- "Why would they do such a thing? With the power they have... they wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well?" - The pale man yelled, agitated.

- "Who would not want to destroy the damn tower?" - Shinjiro stood up, glaring at the pale man.

- "Easy Takaya..." - Jin put a hand over the pale man's shoulder.

- "Yes... yes... you are right..." - The pale man, identified as Takaya, took a deep breath as he walked away. Jin and the red head girl followed after him, neither even glancing at the enraged Shinjiro.

As the strange looking group left, Shinjiro heavily sat still with a frown on his face. Opening the package Jin had given him, he threw a pill to his mouth before drowning himself yet again on Risette's voice. Not in the mood to be on the alley anymore, he stood up and walked away.

* * *

**- Lounge, Kirijo Dorm - Evening -  
- Thursday July 23, 2009 -**

The younger members of SEES, plus Aigis, sat in the lounge resting from their trip home. Mitsuru was on her own room, away from the others as usual, whereas Akihiko was using the phone behind the counter at the entrance, ordering take out chinese food, since no one seemed in the mood of preparing dinner.

- "Man... I am beat... it seemed forever to get back..." - Junpei complained.

- "Yeah. It was a tiring trip. Please rest so you are ready for the next operation." - Fuuka glanced up, away from her laptop, to answer.

- "Yeah... yeah... I do not have plans for summer break... so I can fight Shadows all you want, eh Minato" - Junpei grinned at his friend.

- "Wow... you must be bored..." - Yukari sighed. - "Lucky you... we still have the upcoming tournament..." - The girl grumbled.

- "Tournament?" - Junpei blinked, confused. - "What tournament?"

- "You would not know Junpei, since you are not part of any sports club." - Akihiko said as he sat down. - "Food will arrive in about twenty minutes." - Everybody nodded.

- "From what I have heard from Kazushi and Yuko... its an annual event taking place in Gekkoukan. I am surprised you did not know about this." - Minato added from his seat.

- "The dork here is only interested in manga and videogames. So its not weird he would not know." - Yukari chuckled.

- "Sh-shut up Yuka-tan!" - Junpei pouted. - "So... you guys on this tournament?"

- "Yeah. Mitsuru, Yukari, Minato and myself will need to attend special training starting next Monday through Wednesday. Then on Thursday we will travel to the tournament's location and stay there until Sunday." - The silver haired teen explained.

- "Man... what a hassle..." - Junpei complained.

- "Its not as if you were participating." - Yukari glared at him and Junpei shrugged.

- "Where is the tournament taking place this year?" - Fuuka asked. - "I remember last year it took place in St Hemerlin High School..."

- "Seven Sisters High School. I think its in Sumaru City... right?" - Yukari questioned and both Minato and Akihiko nodded.

- "Hmm... that name makes me think they have hot chicks... maybe I'll go" - Junpei grinned and the others sighed in resignation.

- "Whatever... first thing first, we need to go to school tomorrow to pick up exam results." - Minato added.

- "Dude! Don't remind me!" - Junpei slumped and the rest begun to laugh.

- "Exam results... Aigis wishes to accompany you." - Aigis spoke, making the group remember her presence.

- "No Aigis... that would not be such a good idea..." - Yukari said immediately. They spent the rest of evening trying to explain the mechanical maiden why it was not a good idea for her to accompany them.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – ****Early Morning –  
- Friday July 24, 2009 –**

Minato was in no way a light sleeper, something that was very useful considering all the noise Junpei could make in his room, but he had the tendency to wake up instantly when someone sat on his bed. Pharos particularly tended to wake him up this way, whenever he wanted to have a 'chat' with Minato, regarding their operations and so. The mystery boy was still an enigma, but he always gave Minato useful information. What Minato did not expect, was to see Pharos so soon, considering the Full Moon was still two weeks away. Sighing, he considered ignoring the boy, but his eyes widened in surprise when a voice that did not belong to Pharos greeted him.

- "Good morning. Please wake up." - The voice of Aigis surprised Minato, who almost jumped in his bed. - "Mission Accomplished."

- "Aigis? Wh-why are you here? And what do you mean with Mission Accomplished?" - The boy frantically tried to cover his morning... mood... with a sheet.

- "The paper on the wall says 'Do things five minutes early', therefore I woke you up five minutes before the set time of your alarm clock." - The robot girl answered. - "And my highest priority is being with you."

Minato groaned at the answer. Not that he did not appreciate the small help, but it seems Aigis took phrases too literally. The group of SEES were already trying to help her be more human... but she definitely had a long ways to go. It was not her fault per se... her programming allowed her to adapt, but she had been offline for years according to Ikutsuki. Checking his condition, Minato sat on the edge of the bed and thanked Aigis. A loud knock on his door interrupted whatever he was going to tell the blonde.

- "Minato! You awake?" - The voice of Yukari was heard behind the door. - "That girl disappeared, and we can not find her anywhere... we were talking about school yesterday, so we fear she went over there on her own, like she did on Yakushima"

- "I am not a girl. I am Aigis... and I am here" - Aigis replied, opening the door to a very surprised Yukari.

- "Aigis! How did you?" - The brunette gaped at the mechanical maiden.

- "He was asleep... so I unlocked the door." - Aigis explained her actions in her quiet voice.

- "What? Aigis! That is unlawful entry! You can not enter here without his permission!" - Yukari scolded the robot. - "Besides, did we not tell you to stay on the Command Room at night?"

- "I propose to be on standby in this room from now on. Is this acceptable?" - Aigis inquired, to the shock of Yukari and Minato.

- "What? N-no! That is not acceptable!" - Yukari's face became red. Minato could not place whether it was embarrassment or anger.

- "Yukari is right Aigis... besides it is against... uh... dorm regulations... you know... boy... girl..." - Minato tried to explain himself while Aigis watched him in confusion. Yukari, behind Aigis, rolled her eyes at Minato.

- "Yes. That is right... you can not stay here because of that." - Yukari went along with Minato. At least both of them were treating Aigis as a real girl, instead of a machine. Though Aigis was really cute for a robot... as Junpei had made clear at Yakushima.

- "But it is my priority to be near him" - Aigis replied, making both sigh. Yukari was pinching her brows in frustration.

- "I can ask Kirijo-Senpai to prepare you a room on the girl's floor..." - Yukari suggested. - "That is the nearest you can be... and no more unlawful entry to other rooms unless allowed... and you can not leave the dorm by yourself..." - Yukari added as an afterthought just to be on the safe side.

- "Understood. That is acceptable. I will do as commanded." - Aigis replied as she walked away.

- "Smooth..." - Minato said as he stood besides his door. - "I happen to remember someone else who... how did you said it?... ah... unlawfully entered my room before." - He smirked.

- "You know that was because that Shadow was attacking the dorm..." - Yukari glared at him. Glancing around, checking that no one was around, she stood on her toes and gave a light kiss to Minato's cheek.

- "What? Only the cheek?" - Minato teased and then cringed as Yukari gave his chest a back-slap.

- "You need to earn it." - The brunette smirked. - "I will go and tell Senpai about this... since we only need to get our results we can set Aigis' room later today." - She walked away. - "See you downstairs..."

Massaging his chest and pouting, Minato closed the door, in order to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

**- Coach's Office, Gekkoukan Gymnasium - After School -  
- Friday July 24, 2009 -**

After the events on his room, Minato left the dorm alongside the rest of SEES minus Aigis. They left a little later than usual since results were not going to be posted until mid-morning and no classes were scheduled for that day. Even though they did not have classes, it was mandatory to assist to retrieve one's own results, since their homeroom teachers would be personally handing them to each student. After Toriumi-sensei handed Minato his results he sighed in relief. They were not on par of the standard he self-imposed, but they were good enough to keep his grades in an acceptable level. He vowed to work harder next time to return his grades to the usual level of comfort. Yukari herself did not do bad either, she even managed to do better than Minato in several classes. Junpei, surprisingly, managed to score passable grades, which he showed as he began to dance in the classroom until the teacher scolded him. Later that day, Minato would learn the Fuuka and Mitsuru scored the highest on their years, whereas Akihiko managed an acceptable score.

After Toriumi-sensei finished handing the results, she asked all those students involved on the upcoming tournament to attend to their coach's office to acquire their schedules. Junpei, being Junpei, left saying he was going to the arcade with Kenji. Yukari, Minato and Kazushi (who despite being out of the tournament would be taking the trip with his teammates) walked together to the Gymnasium. On their way Yuko, Rio and Hidetoshi (a member of Gekkoukan's Soccer Team) joined them.

Yuko, trying to be friendly, commented how Yukari's slight tan looked good on her. Rio, being more interested in sports, commented on how the brunette felt on her chances this year. Kazushi, out of the hearing range of the girls, questioned Minato regarding his vacation at Yakushima, but Minato refused to answer. Kazushi grinned when he saw Minato blush upon questioning him about seeing Yukari and Mitsuru on swimsuits. Hidetoshi rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the conversation, but still managed to speak a bit with Minato, telling him he was still working on the cigarette case with no luck. Kazushi, trying to lighten Hidetoshi a bit (he often wondered how Minato and Keisuke had befriended the arrogant boy) asked him about the Soccer Team. Minato learnt that Hidetoshi's team would be leaving several days earlier (Monday) since their Tournament would take a bit longer, despite not playing full ninety minute matches.

As Akihiko had told Junpei, their schedules had them arriving to Seven Sister's High School on Thursday for the Opening Ceremony (which the Soccer Teams had to attend despite their own Tournament starting several days prior), elimination rounds would take place from Thursday afternoon through Saturday, whereas the Finals and Closing Ceremony were scheduled for Sunday. Minato noticed they had enough free time scheduled (though Kazushi told him to beware, because several coaches, including their own, tried to schedule extra training on those free hours... if they managed to catch you that is... since officially they could not).

The teens were also given room assignments in advance. This scheduling had been arranged in regards of their own club, so Minato ended in the same room as Kazushi. Yuko, as a manager, was originally scheduled to share a room with two other managers, but managed to get re-arranged to share a room with Rio, since the tennis team had an odd number of members participating on the tournament. Yukari was going to share a room with a member of her own team. Hidetoshi, likewise, was going to share a room with a member of the Soccer Team.

Meeting Akihiko and Mitsuru, Minato and Yukari bid farewell to Yuko, Rio, Kazushi and Hidetoshi (who had spoken with Mitsuru for a while regarding the Council). Minato learnt that both older teens had personal rooms assigned to them, as a benefit of being Captain's of their respective teams. Idly, Minato wondered just how much Mitsuru did... Student Council, Fencing Captaincy, SEES...

Upon returning to the dorm they meet with the strange sight of workers delivering some enormous boxes into the dorm. Mitsuru informed them that they were delivering the equipment necessary for Aigis' maintenance. Originally such equipment was going to be placed on the Control Room but, taking into account the morning's incident, it was decided to set it up on the free room on the girl's floor.

* * *

**- Lounge, Kirijo Dorm - Morning -  
- Saturday July 25, 2009 -**

Morning at the Kirijo Dorm had begun with a very comfortable peace. The members of the Dorm shared breakfast (sans Junpei who was still asleep... hence the peacefulness...) with Aigis shooting questions now and then. School break had officially begun so most of them sat on their pajamas (to Mitsuru's disapproval). Living together for several months (and after a few accidents) had slowly made the group comfortable enough to be around each other in their sleeping clothes (except Mitsuru who was already dressed in her normal clothes). What none of the females tolerated, though, was when one of the boys walked around the dorm in only boxers (though the only one who had done this once was Junpei... after the pounding he got, he never did it again). When the front door of the dorm opened, their attention was brought unto the sole other person with a key to enter. The Chairman.

- "Good morning everybody." - The man greeted. - "I see you all are enjoying your break already." - He chuckled. He sat at the table when Mitsuru offered him to join them.

- "What brings you here so early, Mister Chairman?" - Akihiko asked after putting down his glass of orange juice.

- "I came here to make you all a suggestion." - Ikutsuki smiled after taking a bite, while a yawning Junpei finally made his appearance, sitting with half-closed eyes at the end of the table.

- "A suggestion?" - Fuuka inquired, lifting her gaze from her laptop.

- "Indeed. Since you are already on a break, I wanted to ask you to give Aigis a tour of the city. After all... data and actual experience are two very different things" - The man smiled at them. The teens watched each other in surprise at the sudden request.

- "I think that is a marvelous idea." - Mitsuru answered. - "Unfortunately, I have an appointment today."

- "Same here. I already told Shinji I would meet with him." - Akihiko added.

- "Well... I am free..." - Minato shrugged.

- "Me too." - Yukari answered when the others glanced at her.

- "Same." - Fuuka added.

Everybody sighed when they saw Junpei sleeping with his chopsticks half-way to his mouth. - "Uhh... I think he is free too..." - Minato added while Fuuka gently woke up Junpei.

- "Most excellent! Then I leave it you, okay?" - The older man smiled at the group.

- "We will need to dress Aigis though, we can not have her walking around town like this." - Yukari suggested and everybody nodded.

- "I can lend her some of my clothes" - Fuuka suggested.

Finishing breakfast, Fuuka led Aigis to her room followed by Yukari and Mitsuru. Yukari warned them about not daring spying. Junpei offhandedly commented that what would they want to see? Since they basically had seen Aigis unclothed anyway. Akihiko and Minato wisely decided to ignore him to the chagrin of the boy. The three male members of SEES, as per request of the girls, waited for them at the couches on the girl's floor. A few minutes later, the girls emerged from Fuuka's room, but Aigis still looked like always. Fuuka had her head lowered with a slight pout on her face.

- "Whacha happened?" - Junpei asked, not learning it was wiser to remain in silence.

- "Aigis is taller than Fuuka, so Fuuka's clothes did not seem to be a good fit." - Mitsuru answered. - "And since I am taller... we believe mine will not be a good idea either."

- "We are trying one of my uniforms now, since Aigis and I have similar heights" - Yukari added as she led Aigis to her room.

- "Uniform?" - Junpei kept firing questions. - "Why an uniform?" - The girls did not answer since they already entered Yukari's room.

- "Well... they need to cover her joints and everything..." - Minato guessed and Junpei had a look of understanding on his face (as rare as that sounds)

A few minutes later the girls emerged from the room with Aigis wearing one of Yukari's spare Gekkoukan uniforms (sans the pink sweater she liked to wear). Confirming Minato's suggestion, it seemed the girls opted to cloth Aigis with a summer uniform to cover her arms. Her skirt was longer than what Yukari normally used, so it was probably one she had not modified yet. Aigis' legs were covered on long dark socks that covered all up to Aigis' thigs. Minato idly wondered how they managed to put shoes on Aigis' hoof-like-feet.

- "Wow! Looking good Ai-chan!" Junpei whistled with a slight blush on his face.

- "She does look good, does she not?" - Yukari smiled as she led Aigis to the guys, followed by the other two girls.

- "How do you feel Aigis?" - Akihiko asked, not knowing he just put his foot on his mouth.

- "It feels tight around the..." - Aigis motioned to her chest but Yukari, in a panic, stopped her.

- "Stop!" - Yukari covered Aigis' mouth.

- "Hooo... do tell! I wanna know the differences!" - Junpei grinned pervertedly. - "In exact numbers!" - Minato and Akihiko wisely decided to take a step away from Junpei when, a second later, an enraged Yukari walked over him and in a swift move, began to painfully pinch one of Junpei's cheeks.

- "Get your mind out of the damn gutter!" - Yukari glared at Junpei until he begged for forgiveness. - "Pervert"

Afterwards the group separated to change into proper clothes as Aigis waited with Akihiko and Mitsuru at the lobby. Ten minutes later the group descended to find Mitsuru and Akihiko giving Aigis several suggestions you would give a child like 'check both sides before crossing a road', 'do not talk to strangers' and 'to stay with the group at all times'. Before heading out, the group discussed where to take Aigis who, interrupting, mentioned she wished to know the place known as School. Shrugging, the group decided to take her to Gekkoukan first. Since preparations for the Tournament were still in progress, School Grounds were still not closed for the students... and Aigis was already wearing a uniform. Bidding farewell to the seniors, the group of five left the dorm.

As the group walked through the city, Aigis kept asking questions with genuine curiosity. She would give a dictionary definition when they named her all the things that piqued her interest (the Duck outside Wild Duck Burger, the books outside BookWorms, the Takoyaki stand, the Bicycle Parking Lot and even the Cinema) until they boarded the train. As they passed the Iwatodai Strip Mall, before boarding, they waved hello at old man Bunkichi who was cleaning the entrance of his store. Minato was surprised that even Junpei seemed to know the kind old man (Junpei defended himself saying that even he bought books... though Yukari swiftly mentioned he probably only knew the second-hand manga shelf on BookWorms). Before waving goodbye at the old man (who was delighted to know Aigis... making the teens sigh in relief when she passed her first human interaction with non-SEES members), Minato told him about the upcoming Tournament, remembering a previous promise he had made to the old man. With a toothy-grin, Bunkichi assured him he would try and go watch him on the last day of competition (since it gave him an excuse to close on Sunday; when Minato argued that only the finals would take place that day, Bunkichi smiled at said he was sure Minato would make it to the finals).

Onboard the train, Aigis questioned the group about what school was for them, since she only had a dictionary definition on her database.

- "Its a place where the evil teachers make everyone fall asleep with their lectures until the dark days of testing arrive." - Junpei exclaimed without preamble, making the others groan.

- "Understood." - Aigis nodded, making the others panic.

- "No Aigis! That is not true!" - Fuuka waved her arms frantically as Yukari backslapped Junpei, making the teen see stars. Minato sighed in resignation.

Yukari and Fuuka, afterwards, told Aigis the true meaning of school (leaving out personal feelings). Aigis, wanting Minato's input, watched the blue haired teen until he too gave an impartial view of school, mentioning about his own scholarship and the help he had been provided by the different schools ever since he became an orphan. Aigis became uncharacteristically quiet after Minato's explanation.

- "You okay, Aigis?" - Minato asked, with concern.

- "Affirmative. I was just processing the information." - Aigis answered and the group seemed to accept her answer.

After descending from the monorail, the group of five walked together, with Aigis at their center. Several other students, who were working with last minute preparations for the upcoming tournament, waved at them. Fortunately for the group, none of them inquired about Aigis' identity.

- "You know?" - Yukari glanced at Minato. - "Giving Aigis this tour made me remember the day I gave you a tour... back in April."

- "Ah. I remember that. To be honest, I was a little wary back then... I mean... before that night, I had never met someone else who was aware of the 'Dark Hour'... and you did gave me a scare with the Evoker, though at that time I thought it was a real gun." - Minato chuckled and Yukari blushed.

- "You startled me... that was all... I never expected someone to enter the dorm during the Dark Hour..." - Yukari pouted as she glared at Junpei who was laughing.

- "Ah... so that is what you guys meant back then with 'don't tell anybody about last night'..." - Junpei grinned.

- "Ugh... how can you remember that and not remember about your classes" - Yukari massaged her temples in annoyance.

- "Anyways... I remember that day in April too..." - Junpei chuckled. - "I mean... boy was I surprised seeing Yuka-tan, one of the most popular girls in school, arriving with someone no one had ever seen before. It was rumors galore!" - The teen roared in laughter.

- "Oh. I remember that." - Fuuka said, surprising them. - "There were a lot of rumors on Gekkoukan's BBS. Lots of guys seemed to be screaming in rage about the fact the 'new guy' had been walking with Yukari-chan"

- "They... were?" - Minato questioned. - "Ah... I do remember Junpei saying people loved to gossip..."

- "I do not appreciate being a talk topic on the message boards..." - Yukari puffed her cheeks.

- "Odagiri-san deleted the threads the same day." - Fuuka added, explaining that Hidetoshi was also working a moderator for the school BBS. Minato idly remembered that Hidetoshi did seem to know a lot about him, but had acted as if he did not, trying to make Minato more comfortable after all the rumors regarding his match with Kazushi back in April.

- "Well... that's because ye are popular Yuka-tan." - Junpei mentioned offhandedly.

- "I am not popular..." - Yukari whispered. - "Kirijo-Senpai is the popular one."

- "If you say so..." - Junpei shrugged. Aigis, listening intently to the exchange, decided to store the information regarding 'popularity' on an table labeled as 'important' on her database. - "Whatever the case... lots of things changed after that. Sometimes I can't believe how everything has turned out. I mean... my first impression of Minato here was that he was a lucky guy, being able to walk besides Yuka-tan just like that... and look at me now! Surrounded by cuties..." - He grinned.

- "Baka" - Yukari glared.

- "Cuties? Does that include me?" - Minato teased making the girls laugh and Junpei flinch away.

- "Ew dude..." - Junpei glared.

- "First impressions are very important." - Aigis interrupted. - "They are as important as battles. Like Yakushima." - Junpei and Minato froze on the spot.

- "Like Yakushima?" - Yukari questioned. - "What do you mean by that?"

- "Oh... she probably means about how she was hugging Minato here..." - Junpei interrupted, trying to cover his own ass. Minato glared at him.

- "Aigis already said its was because it was her priority to be with him, though we still do not know what she meant by that." - Fuuka added.

- "It that what you meant?" - Yukari glanced at Aigis.

- "Negative. I was speaking about when Junpei-san approached me." - Aigis answered to the shock of Junpei. - "I believe his exact words, as recorded on my database were... 'He-hey... h-how's it going?. I noticed you've been... uh... staring at the ocean... so... um... do you come here o-often? My name is... Ju-Ju-Junpei...'." - Aigis repeated Junpei's exact words, with the same stuttering.

- "Ju-Ju-Junpei?" - Yukari laughed so hard a tear rolled down her left eye. - "I can not believe you were trying to hit on her!" - She openly laughed. Fuuka was also laughing, but did her best to cover her laughter with a hand. Minato sighed in relief that Aigis had not mentioned anything about his own failed attempt. Yukari would kill him.

- "Sh-shut up!" - Junpei was red from both embarrassment and anger.

- "Okay... okay... lets keep it down." - Fuuka pleaded, noticing people were giving them looks.

Minato, trying to save his own neck, mentioned they had arrived at the gate, so they probably should tone it down. They walked inside School Grounds with Junpei dejectedly walking behind them, hands in pockets. Entering the building, Fuuka explained Aigis about the function of each room they visited (classroom 2-F and 2-E, the student council room, several club rooms and even the gymnasium) though they decided to skip entering the hall that led to the nurse's office and the teacher's lounge, wanting to avoid being questioned regarding Aigis' identity.

- "You need to see the view from the roof Aigis." - Fuuka said as she took Aigis' hand and led her to the roof. Yukari and Fuuka began to explain her all about the different areas below them (soccer camp, Kyudo (archering) hall, tennis courts, pool) and the structure at the distance (The Moonlight Bridge... though Aigis seemed to know about this one).

- "Meh... can we go somewhere else? It's too hot here..." - Junpei complained.

- "Human body cools down if shot on the heart or head." - Aigis said as she rose her hand, each of her fingers opening to show a small cannon. Junpei fell on his back, panicked as Fuuka and Yukari immediately told Aigis that was not such a good idea. - "Understood" - Aigis lowered her hand. Fuuka proceeded to tell her why she should not do so again. Junpei, sweating, decided to sit away, in the shade. Minato, by the fence, was joined by Yukari.

- "That scared me..." - Yukari sighed.

- "I do not think she would have shot. I think it was her idea of trying to make a joke." - Minato said.

- "You think?" - The brunette glanced at Aigis, who was still listening to Fuuka.

- "Yeah. Think about it. If she had wanted to fire... nothing would have stopped her. She is trying hard to be more human-like." - The blue haired boy explained. - "And Junpei has already tried to teach her some of _his_idea of jokes. It simply back-fired on him." - He chuckled.

- "If you say so." - Yukari said as she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze that suddenly picked up, on her face. Minato, checking no one was watching, gave a light squeeze to her hand, making the girl smile.

When Junpei began complaining that he was hungry, the group decided to leave Gekkoukan. Junpei needed a quick stop on the bathroom, which almost caused another scene when Aigis began to follow Minato inside the men's bathroom. Fuuka thankfully noticed, stopping her. Yukari then began explaining to her how entrance to such room was also 'unlawful' for girls, whereas the entrance of men to the girl's bathroom was also prohibited. Aigis nodded storing the information.

After a quick bite at Paulownia Mall's Chagall Café (which despite the name, also served full course meals; with the group dividing themselves Aigis' share...) the teens explained, to Aigis, the function of stores like the Pharmacy, the Arcade, the Karaoke Bar and the Antique Shop (where they made a quick stop to buy several antidotes; as they browsed through the store, Minato could swear he saw the store clerk giving a shocked expression at Aigis). Afterwards, the group decided to check if Officer Kurosawa had any new equipment. Entering the store, they were surprised to see Akihiko.

- "Hey guys. How is the tour going?" - Akihiko asked them as Kurosawa nodded at them.

- "Hey Akihiko-senpai. Were you not going to see Aragaki-senpai?" - Yukari asked.

- "Oh. We went our separate ways a while ago. I came here to deliver Kurosawa-san this document detailing Aigis' specifications, so he can get us equipment for her." - The silver haired teen explained.

- "So this is Aigis..." - Kurosawa muttered as he took a glance at the blonde. - "Do you mind showing me your wrists?" - He asked and Aigis complied.

The teens saw in fascination as the officer expertly checked Aigis' wrists, saying how she could attach several heavy-loaded clips unto the openings on the wrists (which Aigis confirmed) or even detach her whole right hand (which he demonstrated freaking out the group) to place heavy artillery (like a cannon) on her limb. To say the teens were surprised was an understatement. Using the Kirijo funds, they bought Aigis several spare clips and asked Kurosawa to prepare the heavy artillery for their next visit. Since the clips were small enough the group hid them between their clothes.

Before returning to the dorm, the group made a last stop at the Naganaki Shrine, were Akihiko did his best to explain the concept behind 'fortune', though Aigis did not seem to understand him. Believing that such abstract concept would be a bit difficult for the girl to comprehend at this stage, Minato decided to show her the playground instead. Idly he wondered how little Maiko was doing, since it had been a while since he had last seen her. Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka did their best to explain the use of every artifact on the playground as Akihiko watched from a distance, still a bit put out he failed to explain the Shrine's function at Aigis.

As night approached, the teens decided to return to the Dorm, in order to rest a bit before their outing to Tartarus that night. Each of them seemed eager to see Aigis' true capabilities against Shadows, though only Junpei seemed willing to say it out loud. When they returned to the Dorm, they were met by Mitsuru, who questioned Aigis how she had felt on her day out. None of the teens could hide their surprise at her answer.

- "I believe the expression is 'It was great'. Spending time with everyone was very instructive. I would not mind spending time, with everyone else, again at School" - Aigis answered in all honestly.

The teens shared a look as they saw they saw Mitsuru considering the words. Minato could imagine the wheels turning on Mitsuru's head and idly wondered how long it would be before Aigis' words became true.

* * *

**- Tartarus, 72th Floor - Dark Hour -  
- Saturday July 25****, 2009 -**

The night's operation on Tartarus ended being far from a normal one. For starters, the full group, including Fuuka, decided to investigate the tower together, even despite the threat that the Reaper represented for them. The reason for their risk was because each and every one, including Fuuka, wanted to see Aigis abilities firsthand (in Fuuka's case, with her own eyes). Mitsuru had been against the idea, and even suggested for one group to travel first and to return after a few floors to switch to the others, yet her idea was not well received. After a heated discussion, and a massive headache, the group decided to travel together with the sole condition that Junpei and Akihiko would protect Fuuka, staying at a safe distance away from the main party of Minato, Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis. When Junpei joked that Minato was setting himself to have a harem, all girls, sans Aigis, punched him. When Aigis said she was adding the information to her database, Fuuka, in a panic, tried to make the blonde girl delete the information (all while Yukari and Mitsuru darkly glared at Junpei).

After a fast stop at the Velvet Room (where Minato took a request, to recover a 'piston' from a Shadow dubbed 'Wild Drive', and changed his Persona repertoire by fusing several of his present Persona alongside some he took out from the compendium (fortunately he had a bit of left-over cash and the Persona's he bought back were cheap), leaving him with Orpheus, Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, Narcissus (for the charm protection) and the newly added Lilim (a female demoness with a slightly revealing outfit that made Minato blush) which was able to cast the four lowest-level elemental spells) the group finally took the teleporter back to floor 72.

- "Alright... Fuuka, please scan ahead, so we know what we can expect." - Minato glanced at the green-haired girl, who nodded in confirmation. As Minato checked his friends once more, his eyes widened as he remembered he forgot to ask Igor about the real origin of Shadows. - (Damn it! Stupid... stupid...)

- "You okay dude?" - Junpei said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, bringing back Minato from his inner tirade.

- "Uh... yeah... just thinking ahead... should you not be besides Fuuka?" - He asked, glancing away.

- "Ai-chan and Akihiko are with her. Ai-chan seemed interested on her power." - Junpei chuckled.

- "So the roles reversed huh?" - Minato smirked. Glancing around he saw Mitsuru checking one of the ornamentals in the walls whereas Yukari stood, alone, away from the group testing her bow, though Minato guessed she just wanted to be away from Mitsuru as much as she could. Yukari had not been happy to know Mitsuru would be on the 'attack' team (as they dubbed it). Minato's attention was drawn back to Fuuka as she dismissed her Persona.

- "I have confirmed a very strong presence on floor 85. I have also sensed the same kind of charm-casting Shadows from last time, plus a few new ones I was unable to properly scan" - Fuuka explained.

- "Tch... its good to know what we can expect... but Charm is such a pain." - Akihiko grumbled.

- "Indeed. If either you or Iori get charmed, Yamagishi would be put in danger. Another reason I think you three should head back." - Mitsuru crossed her arms, annoyed.

- "My Narcissus Persona makes me immune to Charm-status. It also has a skill called 'Charmdi' which allows me to end a Charmed status. If anyone gets Charmed, I will be sure to cast it ASAP." - Minato declared, making Mitsuru pinch her brows.

- "Regardless... its still too risky..." - The red head complained.

- "Umm... Senpai..." - Yukari interrupted. - "I... my Io seems to also have that skill... though I thought it was a Charm-inducing spell... not dispelling..."

- "The inducing one is Marin Karin" - Mitsuru said, surprising the group. - "Penthesilea has that skill..." - Mitsuru glanced away, blushing. The group shared an incredulous group. Mitsuru had a Charm skill? Sure... she is gorgeous and everything... but none of them could picture Mitsuru trying to 'charm' an enemy.

Deciding to forget what just happened the group advanced to the next floor with Mitsuru no longer complaining (she was too embarrassed to do so). Emerging on floor 73, the group led by Minato walked ahead while Fuuka remained behind protected by the other two male members of SEES. They found the stairs just around the corner but decided to not take them yet. Seeking an enemy, for Aigis to handle, they stumbled upon a group of three Gigas-type shadows.

- "Are you sure about this Aigis? I mean... three Gigas are a bit too much..." - Yukari whispered at the blonde robot girl in concern.

- "It will be no problem." - Aigis answered as she walked forward, placing bullet clips on her wrists, only to be stopped as Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

- "Be careful... okay?" - Minato told the girl, who nodded in reply. - "Be ready for anything." - Minato told the other two girls. Akihiko, Junpei and Fuuka approached the most they could without getting in the way.

The Gigas Shadows seemed to be playing ball with a strange square-thing. Fuuka notified them the square was another Shadow, one of the ones she had mentioned never detecting before. A Dice-type. Dumbfounded, the teens saw as the Gigas ganged on the sole Dice Shadow until they broke it in half, ending its pitiful existence. Before they had meet the Reaper, none of them would have even thought of Shadows fighting among themselves. In the end, they seemed to resemble humans more than they wanted to admit.

With an impressive speed, Aigis seemed to float as she ran towards the Gigas, using their massive size to cover herself from the sight of the Gigas glancing her way. Jumping, Aigis planted her right knee behind the skull of the first Gigas, which screeched in pain as its head turned into dust, followed by the rest of its body. Still in the air, and before the other two Gigas could react, Aigis spread her arms opening each and every of her finger-cannons, raining bullets over the surprised Shadows. The left Gigas took the bullets to its mask, which shattered almost immediately ending its existence, whereas the last Gigas took the bullets to its chest. The creature, enraged, swung an arm intending to lariat Aigis who crouched low on the floor in order to evade the creature. Aigis did a low swipe, making the creature fall. Before the Gigas could react, Aigis pointed her right index finger at its face, ending the Shadow's existence as a single bullet went through its mask.

- "Target annihilated" - Aigis proclaimed with smoke emerging from her fingers.

Each and every one of the teens gaped at Aigis in complete shock. Sure, they knew she was designed specifically to fight Shadows, but the battle they just saw overwhelmed them. Gigas were, in nature, strong against physical attacks, and they only way they had defeated them before was abusing magic spells. And here Aigis had not used any of her Persona's abilities, but just pure physical attacks. Later on Fuuka would explain that Aigis had targeted a Shadow's most sensible place, the mask.

- "Wohoo! That was f-awesome!" - Junpei exclaimed in excitement.

- "Marvelous." - Mitsuru proclaimed from her place.

- "Wow..." - Yukari gaped.

- "Heh... This will make things very interesting." - Akihiko smirked.

Fuuka did not give her thoughts, but Minato could see stars shining on her eyes.

- "Great job Aigis." - Minato said as he approached the girl, followed by the others. - "Lets take the stairs now."

- "I detect Shadows around the Stairs... they must have appeared there while we saw Aigis fight." - Fuuka informed the group.

As Fuuka had warned, a pair of Snake-type Shadows, Lustful Snakes, slid around the area of the stairs. Aigis, once more, asked to be allowed to take them on herself. The blonde robot jumped over the Shadows, like her previous battle, and opened fire on the creatures. The Snakes, being way faster than the Gigas, slid away from the bullets easily. As Aigis fell to the floor, one of the snakes used its tail as a whip to slash at the robot, who crossed her arms trying to protect herself, sending her crashing to the floor. Before Minato, or the rest, could jump in to help Aigis, she summoned her Persona.

- "Palladion!" - Aigis eyes seemed to shine as she summoned her inner self. A female roman-looking soldier in blue and gold armor appeared. To the surprise of the group, the face detached from its head followed by the chest, shoulders and helmet, allowing them to see a mechanical lance twirling as if propelled by a motor. - "Kill Rush!" - Aigis signaled her Persona, which shot forwards impaling the unsuspecting Shadow that had slashed at Aigis. The second snake, in an instant, was upon Aigis, intending to bite her head off. Before it reached its target, it was stopped by chunks of ice that fell on its body whereas a gust of air shredded its mask. Aigis, glancing at the rest of SEES, saw Penthesilea, Io and Lilim over their owners. - "Assistance acknowledged"

- "I think that would be enough about you fighting on your own Aigis..." - Minato suggested.

- "Those Snakes a bit too fast for you to take them on yourself..." - Yukari explained.

- "Understood. I will fight alongside everyone from now on." - Aigis nodded. - "Is the evaluation of my abilities satisfactory?" - The group nodded in response. Akihiko, though, had to hit Junpei in order to get him to shut up.

With Aigis aid, the exploration of the following floors came with no problem. On floor 75 they found a teletransporter, which Fuuka, Akihiko and Junpei (reluctantly) took in order to return to the first floor. Fighting off Maya-type, Gigas-type, Dice-Type and many other Charm-inducing Shadows, the group reached up to floor 84 with no major problems. Minato for the most part had not done much. Mitsuru and Yukari, who seemed to be fighting off their stress from the past weeks, obliterated each and every Shadow they fought, alongside the powerhorse that Aigis was.

- "What is that thing?" - Yukari whispered as the group glanced at an enormous Shadow from a corner. The creature had a slim body with two massive mechanical arms. Its had about four pairs of legs attached to a wheel, which rotated as it moved.

- (Is that the Shadow Elizabeth wanted me to retrieve a piston from?) - Minato thought as Fuuka confirmed his thoughts, identifying the Shadow as the 'Wild Drive'. - "We should attack with all we have..."

- "This Shadow looks powerful. Be careful of not being hit." - Mitsuru suggested and everybody nodded.

- "Yukari... try to distract it with an arrow, so we can attack it from behind..." - Minato whispered and the brunette nodded.

- "Wait." - Aigis stopped them. - "Please allow me to strengthen you"

- "Strengthen us?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Palladion..." - Aigis whispered as she summoned her Persona in the safety of their hall. - "Tarukaja..." - The girl whispered as a red light fell upon Minato, who felt power flooding his veins.

- "What is this?" - Minato glanced at his hands in wonder.

- "An strengthening spell? Interesting." - Mitsuru muttered as she too received Aigis spell.

- "Whoa... I feel stronger..." - Yukari glanced at her own hands in amazement.

- "It will only last a few minutes. I suggest we proceed with the annihilation of the target." - The blonde robot said as she casted the spell on herself.

Following the plan, Yukari shot an arrow above the creature's shoulder, taking its attention towards the artifact. Distracted as it was, it received a rush of attacks as Aigis made Palladion impale its back as Orpheus, by Minato's order, bashed its head. Snarling in rage, the creature screeched as an arrow pierced it below its chin and ended up falling to the side when Mitsuru slashed off one of its legs. The creature retaliated by punching towards Mitsuru, who jumped back, summoning her Persona, to cast some ice over its arm which, frozen as it ended, was slashed of by Minato's sword.

The Wild Drive, unwilling to surrender, used its wheel-legs to roll away to safety. Aigis, following it with her gaze, emptied her clips raining bullets over the creature who, in the end, managed to stand up missing up several legs and an arm. Taking their chance, both Mitsuru and Minato rushed at it, intending to end the battle. To their shock, the Wild Drive's upper half began to circle on its waist, almost beheading Mitsuru, if Minato had not tackled her to the ground. Rolling away from danger, the red head and blue-haired boy were finally saved as Palladion impaled the Shadow's mask, ending its existence.

- "That was more dangerous than I expected..." - Minato panted from the floor, besides Mitsuru, who laid on his chest. - "Uh... Senpai?"

- "Ah!" - Mitsuru stood up, flushing scarlet. - "Sorry about that... thanks for... saving me Arisato..." - She winced as she tried to stand up, falling to the floor again.

- "You okay?" Yukari said as she rushed towards the red-hair, kneeling besides her.

- "I think... I twisted my ankle in that fall..." - Mitsuru groaned.

- "Sorry about that..." - Minato cringed in shame.

- "I think a twisted ankle is a good exchange for not losing my head Arisato." - Mitsuru surprised them as she chuckled. Trying to get the strange answer out of her head, Yukari casted a Dia spell to ease the injury. - "I think I can not continue..."

- "Fuuka... do you detect any teletranspoters nearby?" - Minato questioned through the connection.

- _'There is one on the next floor, before the Strong Shadow. Akihiko-Senpai says he will take care of Kirijo-Senpai as soon as you guys teletransport her back, but that you should continue take on the Shadow. We still have about 24 minutes left of the Dark Hour after all. Junpei-kun is offering to take her place.' _- The green haired girl informed them.

- "Her ankle will not allow her to walk..." - Yukari said as she finishing examining Mitsuru's injury.

- "I can manage..." - Mitsuru tried to reassure them, but panicked as soon as Minato kneeled in front of her, with his back towards the girl. - "Arisato!"

- "It is okay Senpai..." - He reassured her. Mitsuru, with blushing cheeks, allowed Minato to piggy-back her. Minato gulped as he felt Mitsuru's 'assets' pressing to his back. He also felt goosebumps as he saw the glare Yukari gave her. Aigis remained in silence, studying them. As they were about to leave, Minato remembered Elizabeth's request. - "Ah... Aigis... could you bring that piston over there?"

- "Huh? Why do you want that Minato?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Uh... well... I wanted to check it... I mean... it remained behind..." - The boy said lamely, but the girls seemed to buy his explanation.

After dropping off Mitsuru, via the teletransporter, Junpei joined the team. Akihiko, with a first aid box on his hands, took care of Mitsuru as the remaining teens returned to their exploration. Re-emerging on floor 85, with the addition of Junpei, the group slowly walked towards its target. At the center of the room stood a totem-like shadow, with three humongous white faces. Minato grumbled not being able to distinguish its mask from all its faces.

Battle ended being a disaster for the team as soon as its multiple faces intoned, with the same creepy voice, the casting of a Mazionga spell, effectively hurting them all. Worst of all, it seemed not only Yukari was weak against Lighting, but Aigis also seemed to have been deeply hurt by the creature. Shifting to Narcissus, which had elemental resistance to Lighting, Minato rushed at Yukari, intending to take her away from danger, whereas Junpei ran towards Aigis. The Shadow, sensing the damage it caused, casted a new Mazionga, barely missing hitting Junpei and Aigis, whereas Minato pushed Yukari away, taking the blow over him, to the utter despair of the brunette. Thankfully, Narcissus blocked most of the damage, only leaving a bit of smoke emerging from his clothes.

Yukari, out of her shock, pressed the cool cannon of her evoker into her temple, summoning Io to cast the Media healing spell, slightly recovering their injuries. Junpei, having left Aigis at a safe distance, rejoined battle rushing at the Shadow, swinging his sword as a baseball bat, cracking the middle mask. The Shadow, indentified as the Fanatic Tower, crashed unto Junpei, sending the boy flying, before casting a new Lighting spell over him, which Minato blocked with the aid of Narcissus.

Aigis, from the sidelines, casted Tarukaja once more, giving an edge to Junpei and Minato, who fought the creature by stabbing at its body. Fire, from Hermes, Ice, from Jack Frost, and Wind, from Io, did not seem to have much of an effect on the Shadow, so they kept doing physical attacks. The other two faces were cracked but the creature was not defeated to their dismay. After Orpheus bashed the creature, Yukari yelled as she discovered the true mask at the tip of the totem-type shadow.

- "Tch... the damn creep is too tall..." - Junpei complained.

- "We need to make it fall again... and use that moment to stab it..." - Minato stated.

- "I'm all for it man, but how the hell do you suggest we do that?" - Junpei retorted.

At the sidelines, Aigis stood up, after Yukari finished healing her. - "I will handle this." - The girl said, shocking Yukari.

- "Wait Aigis! If he hits you with lighting again, it will mean trouble!" - Yukari tried to stop the girl, but she was surprised as she heard the gears on Aigis' body begin to turn faster. Smoke emerged from the limbs of the girl a moment later.

- "Orgia Mode... On." - Aigis stated as she shot forward at a speed that left Yukari gaping. Junpei and Minato got the shock of their lives as Aigis passed between them in a matter of seconds. The robot girl shot past the confused shadow, who tried to cast Mazionga on her, missing her target at the speed Aigis was moving. Jumping towards a wall, Aigis used it to propulse herself back, towards the Shadow. Twisting in midair, Aigis delivered a powerful kick to the side of the Totem, making it stumble to its side quite painfully.

- "What are you guys waiting for!" - Yukari yelled as she shot an arrow towards the mask of the Shadow, which failed to destroy it.

Nodding at each other, Junpei and Minato ran towards the creature and rammed their swords unto the mask, making the creature screech in rage, though it did not last long, as it dissolved into dust a second later. - "Whoa... that was intense Ai-chan!" - Junpei exclaimed, though he watched in horror as Aigis fell on her knees, smoke emerging from her limbs. - "Ai-chan!"

- "Overheating... Orgia Mode... Mode Off..." - Aigis stated as Minato, Yukari and Junpei rushed at her. -

- "Are you okay?" - Yukari asked.

- "My performance has lowered to a 50 percent. Orgia Mode overheated my circuits, so I will not be as effective until I repair myself." - Aigis informed.

- "Aigis... thanks for saving us... but if this Orgia Mode is that risky for you, I will have to ask you to not use again, unless its the last option." - Minato helped the girl stand up, aided by Yukari.

- "Acknowledged. I will refrain from using Orgia Mode." - Aigis said as she managed to stand on her own.

- "Should we go back?" - Yukari asked Minato.

- "I think we should... hey Fuuka... how much time do we have left?" - Minato questioned the girl through the connection.

- _'About five minutes. You should take the teletransporter now.'_ - Fuuka informed through the power of Juno.

- "Are you really going to be okay?" - Yukari asked Aigis again.

- "Please do not worry. I will only need a night to recover to my maximum performance." - Aigis answered.

- "Well, that will be faster than Kirijo-Senpai's ankle." - Junpei shrugged.

- "Do not let her hear you Junpei..." - Minato sighed.

The four teens were about to touch the teletransporter when their blood froze at the sounds of chains. - _'Get out of there! I sense the Reaper!'_ - Fuuka yelled through the connection. Without wasting a single second, Yukari and Junpei dragged Aigis, who was still slightly slow due to Orgia Mode, while Minato prepared to call the Jack Brothers. Seeing the other teens disappear safely, Minato touched the teletransporter just in time as he saw the fearsome Shadow emerge from around the corner. As soon as Minato emerged on the lowest level of Tartarus, the teens, not taking any chances, ran outside the Tower of Demise, away from the clutches of the creature, just in time to see Tartarus disappear in light leaving Gekkoukan High School behind.

* * *

**- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm - Mid-morning -  
- Sunday July 26, 2009 -**

Sunday arrived on a wet note as the skies opened up pouring down all over the area of Iwatodai. Yuko, disappointed, had told Minato that she had been forced to cancel training with the kids. If she had gotten her way, she would have dragged Minato outside, despite the rain, but her own mother stopped her, with house chores, to her dismay. Minato did not give it much thought and told her he would see her next Monday during the special training before the tournament. The girl seemed disappointed but Minato remained oblivious to such fact.

Peace and quite reigned over the Dorm. Junpei, for once, watched TV in silence in the lounge as Fuuka browsed the net on her laptop. Yukari, having slept late, was having a late breakfast by herself while browsing through a fashion magazine. Aigis, after briefly checking on the rest of her 'dormmates' had returned to her room, in order to recover her distorted specs from the previous night. Akihiko had left the dorm alongside Mitsuru, in one of the Kirijo's limousines, to a hospital so they could have the red head's ankle checked. Minato, yawning, decided to return to his dorm.

Turning off the TV, annoyed at Tanaka who had yet to reappear at Paulownia Mall, Minato opened up his laptop. Seeing the icon for 'Innocent Sin Online' he decided to log in. It had been a while since he met up with 'Maya' after all. Taking hold of the controller, Minato made his character, 'Tatsuya', glance around. - (She is not around... not surprising... when was the last time I logged in anyway?) - 'Tatsuya' was about to leave the area of the Lunarvale Hospital when a ping-sound signaled the entrance of another player.

- "_T4T5UY4, Z0MG! 1 RU5H3D H43R W3HN 1 54W U 0NL41N! WH3R3 H4V3 U B33N! T0T_" - 'Maya' cried as she ran and glomped 'Tatsuya' to the ground.

- "_Ah... sorry 'Maya' real life got a bit busy"_ - Minato typed, excusing himself.

- "_U 4R3 M34N! M34N13 M34N12" -_ 'Maya' made her character pout as a small crying icon floated above her head, while waving her arms.

- "_Sorry, sorry"_ - Minato answered as he stood up, offering his hand at the virtual girl.

- "_0K 1 F0RG1V3 Y4!_" - She grinned, making Minato roll his eyes at her mood swing. - "_y4y t4t5u 15 h43r_" - Minato sighed as 'Maya' turned off the caps, signaling she was not yelling anymore. Though he idly wondered how he managed to understand her as she replaced letters with numbers.

- _"So, how have you been?"_ - Minato asked and 'Maya' went quite. - "_ 'Maya' ?"_

Before Minato could question her again, 'Maya' began to furiously type yells, curses, illegible words and even crying emoticons one after another, flooding the chat text box they shared. He blinked as he saw dozens of lines speeding through the window. He gave up trying to read them, seeing as they changed into gibberish midway. 'Maya' finally fell on her knees, with a humongous sigh emoticon floating above her head.

- "_You okay now?" _- Minato tentatively asked the virtual girl.

- "_Yeah... sorry about that..."_ - 'Maya' answered, making Minato blink as she suddenly typed correctly without internet slang. - "_1t5 th4t 50n 0f 4 b33'5 f4ult... Mr. 3" _- So much for her not using the slang.

- "_Mr. E? Who is that?_"_ - _Minato inquired.

- "_1 5h0uldn't h4ev 541d h3s n4m3 _ r0flm40... :o), n3w4y5... 3 15 4 t34(h3r wh3r3 1 w0rk, h3 dr1v35 m3 cr4zy" __**- **_'Maya' complained.

- "_I see... so you are a teacher_" - 'Tatsuya' nodded.

- "_O_O ... d4ng... __1 d1d g1v3 m3s3lf 4w4y...1t w1ll b3 0ur l1ttl3 s3cr3t, k?"_ - The virtual girl pleaded activating the puppy-eyes emoticon.

- "_Sure"_ - They boy answered and 'Maya' used a happy emoticon.

- "_Th4nky4! Y3 kn0w? 1 f33l 50 b3tt3r 4ft3r t4lk1ng w1th y3... pl34s3 d0nt l34v3 th4t l0ng 4g41n, k?"_ - The girl pleaded and Minato made his avatar nod. - _"H3h3... th4nk5... n0w 1 f33l 50 pump3d 1 th1nk 1ll cl34n th3 b4thr00m... 1t5 b33n 2 m0nth5 o_O. Cy4 t4tsu!1oneone1!"_ - Maya signed off so Minato decided to log off as well.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, ****Lounge - Evening -  
- Sunday July 26, 2009 -**

As Minato ate a cup of instant ramen alongside Junpei, while watching a re-run of 'One Piece: Dead End Adventure' (Minato had found he and Junpei both liked the series with passion), the door of the Dorm opened allowing the Chairman inside dragging several suitcases. Behind the man entered their newest 'dormmate' (although temporal), Amada Ken. Mitsuru (whose ankle had just been twisted and only needed to rest) was about to stand up to meet the man, but the Chairman told her to stay on her seat (he had heard about their incident from Akihiko).

- "Please do not worry Mitsuru. Do take care of yourself first." - The man smiled.

- "Thank you Mr Chairman." - Mitsuru nodded.

- "Is everybody here?" - Ikutsuki asked glancing around. From the stairs emerged Yukari and Aigis (wearing the school uniform again), followed by Akihiko (who did not look eager to be there for some reason). - "All right, that is everyone. Ken, I believe you already meet most of them. This is Aigis, she is a new member of this dorm."

- "Pleased to meet you." - Ken bowed. - "Thank you everyone for having me here. I will be staying with you for a while. I will try to stay out of everyone's way as well, so please do not mind me" - The boy glanced at each of the teens.

- "Yo Ken! Don't be so stiff!" - Junpei said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

- "Hey! Do not bother him Stupei!" - Yukari complained, starting another bickering round between her and the boy.

- "Do not mind them. They are always like that." - Minato sighed as Ken blinked at the two teens.

- "Well, they are lively young students." - Ikutsuki chuckled. - "Love is in the air after all".

- "WHAT! NEVER IN A BILLION YEARS!" - Yukari shouted, making Ikutsuki's ears rang, before stomping away, with Minato closely behind.

- "Uh... was I mistaken?" - The Chairman scratched his head.

- "You got no idea..." - Akihiko sighed.

- "You noticed Minato went after her? Told ya something is off with those two" - Junpei grinned as he whispered at the silver haired teen, who ignored him.

- "They will be fine Ken-kun. Do not worry." - Fuuka reassured the boy. - "Shall we show you your room?"

- "Thanks" - Fuuka led the boy, followed by a grumbling Junpei who had the 'honor' of taking the kid's luggage.

As Ken disappeared through the stairs with Junpei and Fuuka, Mitsuru glanced at the Chairman. - "Mr. Chairman. How are we handling everything regarding Aigis? When you decided to have Ken stay with us, we did not factor having Aigis here. We had decided to not tell him anything about the Dark Hour, even if he has the potential, due to his age. But having him living here will end up with him finding about Aigis soon enough." - The red head asked.

- "I agree. We can keep her a secret from neighbors and all, as we saw yesterday. But having him living here is another mather altogether." - Akihiko added.

- "I see your point. It certainly would be a problem if he were to find it on his own... thus I think you need to shown him the 'real' Aigis" - The man smiled.

- "You sure?" - Mitsuru questioned.

- "I am. You only need to leave out all references to the Dark Hour and Shadows. Oh, and do not worry about him telling other kids. I am sure he can keep a secret." - He chuckled.

- "Yeah... I guess..." - Akihiko grumbled.

When the younger teens and Ken returned to the Lounge, they were surprised to see Aigis not wearing the School Uniform again. After the initial shock, everything was explained (including their decision, though Akihiko whispered at them to leave out anything related to the Dark Hour for now) and little stars shone on the young eyes of Ken. He promised to not reveal anything, excited to know a real-life robot with a will of its own. He idly mentioned it was as if he was living a manga, before blushing madly.

Things simply got more interesting with yet one more person living on the dorm.

* * *

**- Back Alley, Port Island Station - Evening -  
- Sunday July 26, 2009 -**

Shinjiro sat, like always, on the stairs, at the back of the alley, ignoring the punks hanging around noisily. As usual, the teen seemed to be off on his own little world, with his hands in his pockets, not caring about anyone around him. When the punks stopped their noise and began to run away, Shinjiro rose his sight, seeing Takaya and Jin approaching, this time without their red-head friend.

- "Good evening. I am glad to see that you are well" - Takaya announced in a smooth voice. Shinjiro simply nodded at him as Jin took out another package of pills from his suitcase. As Shinjiro handed Jin some bills, Takaya spoke again. - "Incidentally, I see that they have again added a new ally to their ranks. Well... I suppose it is more of a pet than an ally" - He chuckled.

- "Makes no difference to me." - Shinjiro said, bored, as he stood up.

- "It seems that what you told us before about their intentions was true. How lamentable..." - Takaya released a deep sigh while placing a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. -

Now... we have no choice but to intervene. It is up to each individual how he will use the strength granted him..." - He made a show of waving his arms around dramatically. - "Alas... to erase the Dark Hour would be denying the very power they possess!" - Takaya clenched his fists - "We can not tolerate so!"

Shinjiro glanced at Takaya without emotions showing on his face, though in the inside he was annoyed. - "Do whatever you want" - Shinji spat as he turned around, starting to walk away.

- "Hold it" - Jin spoke - "What are you gonna do? I know they asked you to come back." - He pushed his glasses up his nose.

- "You are starting to piss me off" - Shinjiro darkly glared at Jin, over his shoulder.

- "They are goin' down, ya hear me?" - Jin yelled back, not flinching from the intensity of Shinji's glare. - "And if you're on their side... then you're going down too!" - He declared.

- "Like I said before... it does not concern me..." - Shinji spat, walking away leaving the two young men alone. - (Tch... troublesome...)

Glancing at each other, Takaya and Jin walked away towards the opposite direction Shinjiro had taken. The Dark Hour was their safe heaven, and they would protect it. No goody good shoes would steal it away from them.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, ****Arisato Minato's Room - Dark Hour -  
- Wednesday July 29, 2009 -**

The three days of special training went in a flash for Minato. Instead of the usual one hour meetings, they practiced about four hours a day and then had daily meetings of another extra hour. The special training took place in the afternoons, so Minato was able to sleep late in order to recover. Whenever he returned to the dorm he just wanted to eat something and go to sleep early. Yukari, like Minato, also slept late those days. Akihiko and Mitsuru, though, were up at the break of dawn. The silver haired teen trained on his own during the mornings whereas the red-head attended special meetings, due to her position as School President, to prepare the trip. Mitsuru's ankle injury had healed satisfactorily to her relief.

Ken's addition to the dorm went well. He spent most of his time playing board games with Junpei while Aigis watched over them while Fuuka explained her the rules. Ken's initial excitement of knowing a real robot gradually began to go down, not because he lost interest, but because he felt Aigis was 'very human' (though that was his own childish belief, as everybody else knew Aigis still had a lot to learn).

Thursday morning would mark the start of the trip to Sumaru City for Minato and those involved in sports clubs, so they decided to sleep early (making Junpei pout as he wanted to see a movie with everyone). Minato was having a very nice dream, involving certain brunette, when he suddenly jumped on his bed, scared, when a voice frantically reached his brain.

- "_Sorry to wake you up! I detect a stray Shadow outside Tartarus! Please hurry to the 4th floor!"_ - Fuuka's voice reached Minato's brain. Still sleepy as he was, Minato failed to recognize Fuuka had used her connection with Lucia to speak with them. Slightly confused, Minato fell flat on his face as he tripped on his travel bag.

Rubbing his nose, and checking he was not bleeding, Minato hastily put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Stepping out in the hall, he saw Junpei tiptoeing in front of Ken's door, trying to not wake up the child (they had discovered that he indeed had the potential to become a Persona user, as Ikutsuki had suggested before, when he did not transmogrify into a coffin). Mimicking his friend, Minato reached the stairs a minute later and then ran upstairs following Junpei.

Junpei and Minato ran inside the Control Room, panting a bit, seeing the girls already gathered around Fuuka, who stood inside the protective dome of Lucia. - "What's going on?" - Junpei asked, between breaths.

- "There is a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance." - Mitsuru answered, glancing at the pair of males.

- "But why? The moon is not full yet..." - Yukari bit her lower lip.

- "_Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow..._" - Fuuka used her connection.

- "Normal Shadows sometimes tend to appear outside Tartarus. Though the last time this happened was before any of you joined SEES." - Mitsuru muttered. - "Yamagishi detected it in Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead a minute ago. He can handle it alone, but we should be ready just in case." - The redhead suggested and everybody nodded.

- _"Yes... I am listening you Senpai"_ - Fuuka spoke suddenly. Minato guessed Akihiko must have contacted her through Lucia. - _"Wait a second... I will use Lucia's power for everybody to be able to hear you"_ - Fuuka and Lucia glowed for a second. - _"There... connection established"_

_- "Do you all hear me?" _ - Akihiko asked.

- "Loud and clear." - Aigis answered for the group.

- _"I just arrived at the Shrine. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away"_ - Akihiko's voice sounded a bit frantic.

- "What is wrong? Is it a powerful one?" - Mitsuru asked, worry reflected on her voice.

_- "No. The Shadow has been defeated. In fact, it was already turning into dust when I got here"_ - The silver haired teen explained.

- "Huh? How's that possible?" - Junpei gaped.

- _"The little fella's been injured... I want to save him if we can"_ - Akihiko said as the connection came to an end.

- "Little fella? What did he mean?" - Yukari blinked.

- "Beats me" - Junpei shrugged.

- "We should go" - Minato said and everybody nodded.

- "I suggest we take medical equipment." - Aigis suggested and Fuuka rushed to the bathroom, to retrieve the first aid kit.

Taking hold of their weapons, just in case, the group left the safety of the Kirijo Dorm and entered the altered roads of the Dark Hour. Splashing over pools of blood, the teens ran as fast as they could, with Aigis at the lead, until they saw the eerie sight of the Naganaki Shrine bathed in green light and deep red blood. Taking a small breath, the younger teens and Mitsuru (who had been the slowest due to her previous injury), walked up the stairs as fast as they could. There, they saw Aigis kneeling besides Akihiko. And something small seemed to be between them.

- "Koro-chan!" - Fuuka yelled as she ran besides Aigis, kneeling besides the small bundle, which was identified as the small silver-furred Koromaru. - "What happened? Are you okay?"

- "You know this dog?" - Mitsuru questioned.

- "Yeah. Everyone around here does. We have to help him!" - Yukari said as she too kneeled besides the small dog, opening up the first aid kit Fuuka had dropped as soon as she saw the hurt Koromaru.

- "First, we need to stop the bleeding." - Mitsuru stated as she took charge. She expertedly instructed Yukari and Fuuka how to bandage the wound.

- "Man..." - Akihiko sighed as he stood up. - "The little guy's a tough fighter. He defeated the Shadow all by himself as I arrived."

- "Seriously?" - Junpei gaped.

- "How is that possible?" - Minato questioned.

- "You guys will not believe me... he summoned a Persona" - Akihiko smirked at the stunned faces of all the present. Mitsuru snapped out of her surprise and continued to instruct the two girls.

- "He says... 'This is a place of peace, so I protected it'" - Aigis, who had Koromaru's head resting on her knees, said, surprising the group.

- "Uh... Ai-chan... don't tell me ya understand dog language too..." - Junpei blinked.

- "Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication." - Aigis said and Koromaru barked in answer.

- "Why did a Shadow appear here?" - Yukari asked, without raising her head.

- "Shrines are holy places. The Shadow must have been attracted to it." - Mitsuru guessed.

- "And this place used to be the Priest's home... the one who owned Koro-chan... so he really was guarding this place." - Yukari said as she affectiously patted the dog's head.

- "This fella really is a rare bread." - Akihiko nodded in recognition.

- "Confirmed." - Aigis answered.

- "He ain't the only one..." - Junpei whispered at Minato.

- "Alright." - Mitsuru said as soon as the bandages of Koromaru were done. - "Let us return to the dorm and inform the Chairman. As soon as the Dark Hour ends, I will arrange for a Veterinarian. It may be midnight, but I can work something out."

- "Mitsuru, remember we have to leave early for the Tournament." - Akihiko added.

- "I have not forgotten Akihiko. We will leave as scheduled, therefore I must ask Yamagishi and Iori to be on the lookout, in case the Veterinarian needs something. The Chairman will not object to aid us either." - The red head replied.

- "Specially since Koro-chan is a Persona-user..." - Yukari muttered to herself.

With care, the teens returned to their Dorm carrying Koromaru with them. As Mitsuru had promised, a Veterinarian was called to attend Koromaru. Ikutsuki, who had rushed to the Dorm upon the news, took charge of the Veterinarian as he sent the teens to sleep, specially those that had to leave early. Fuuka, before going to sleep, took Aigis away, as the robot-girl had not left Koromaru's side before the Vet arrived, so the Vet would not spot her. Junpei, not wanting to sleep yet, remained with Ikutsuki until the Vet took Koromaru away, saying he had to keep him on observation until the dog recovered.

* * *

**- Sports Grounds, Seven Sisters High School, Sumaru City - Mid-morning -  
- Thursday July 30, 2009 - **

Waking up early in the morning had been hell for the teens departing. Even Mitsuru, who normally had no problem with this, looked tired. Taking pity on the teens, Ikutsuki drove them to Gekkoukan in order to catch their bus. To Minato's relief, he managed to recover a bit of sleep during the few hours travel. Kazushi, who had sat besides him, managed to keep those around as quiet as possible. It kinda helped that Yuko drove her foot down 'politely asking them' to act their age.

Refreshed after sleeping through the trip, Minato followed his teammates into the Seven Sisters High School, host of this year's tournament. Several things took his attention, particularly a Clock Tower the school seemed to have. Something felt off about the place, but he shrugged it, thinking he still was a bit asleep.

The Gekkoukan Kendo Team assembled alongside the Kendo Team's of the other schools as they waited for the rest of the other sports team to gather. He spotted Yukari, alongside her teammates, far to his right. Further behind Yukari he saw Akihiko instructing his own team. He did not spot Mitsuru among her teammates of the Fencing Club since, being School President, she was at the stage talking with other students he assumed were also School President's.

- "Yo Miyamoto. I heard you are not participating this year." - A boy with slight tanned-skin and short clear-brown haired said from among his own teammates. He was wearing the blue sports uniform for Gorin High School, a school on the outskirts of Iwatodai.

- "What do you want Hayase?" - Kazushi frowned as the other teen approached them.

- "Relax man. I only wanted to say its a shame you are not competing. I was looking forward for a match with you." - The boy raised his hands in defense.

- "I may not be competing, but my pal here will crush you." - Kazushi said as he placed an arm above Minato's shoulders.

- "Really now?" - He glanced at Minato. "If Miyamoto says you are good, I look forward for a match." - He extended his hand. - "Hayase Mamoru is the name."

- "Minato. Arisato Minato." - Minato shook hands with Mamoru. Both put a bit of pressure in their hands and ended up smiling at each other.

- "I will be seeing you guys" - Mamoru smirked as he returned to his teammates.

- "Is he...?" - Minato asked and Kazushi nodded.

- "Yeah. The reign champion." - Kaz frowned. He was looking forward for this match. - "You better kick his ass dude."

After the encounter with Mamoru, Captain Komamura called the Kendo team for a few words before the opening ceremony started. He had returned from the raffle to determine the match-ups. Minato saw his first opponent was a member of a school called Kasugayama. Kazushi guessed it was a newcomer, since he had never heard of Minato's rival. Komamura concluded his instructions as soon as a beautiful girl, with spiky blue hair, addressed the present from the stage.

- "Is this on?" - The girl tested. - "I want to welcome all of you to our Seven Sisters High. We are happy to be this year's host school. I am Yoshizaka Anna, School President and member of the Track Team. I hope you all have fun and remember, what is important is not to win, but to give it our best!" - The girl said and the crowd applauded.

As the welcoming speech ended, each team left towards the grounds assigned to their own spot. In Minato's case, they headed towards the Gymnasium. On their way they encountered Hidetoshi, who informed them their team had won their first match but lost the second, leaving the soccer team in a delicate situation if they did not win their third match later that day. Promising Hidetoshi to go see his match later that day, Minato and Kazushi ran towards the Gym when Yuko yelled at them for being slow. Upon entering, Minato saw that the Gym had been separated into two sections. One for them and another for the Boxing team. Minato saw Akihiko adjusting his gloves, it seemed he was first.

For the following two hours, the Kendo Teams competed in five minute match-ups, beginning the elimination round. Minato won his own match with no problem and so had Mamoru, who Minato particularly decided to study. He had also seen Akihiko crush his opponent at the other side of the Gym. As soon as their elimination round ended, he saw several Seven Sisters High students diligently working to remove the boxing stage to set up the Volleyball nets. The mats they had used for the Kendo matches were left in their place, since the Judo members could use them with no problem.

Slipping away, with no one noticing, Minato left the Gym alone. Asking directions from a Seven Sisters student, Minato wandered towards the area where the Kyudo teams were having their own elimination round. He sighed in disappointment when he learnt Yukari had already competed by the time he arrived. The girl, upon noticing him, winked at Minato, who mouthed at her he would be waiting for her when they ended.

- "Hey. How did you do?" - Yukari asked as she approached Minato, after changing from her Kyudo uniform into the Gekkoukan sports uniform.

- "I passed. I heard you passed too. To bad I was not in time to watch it." - Minato frowned.

- "Do not worry. Last year things were more hectic than now. St Hemerlin High did not have sports grounds as big as Gekkoukan or Seven Sisters." - Yukari explained. - "So... do you want to do something? We kinda have free time now, until the next elimination round on the afternoon."

- "I promised Hidetoshi to go and see his match. It started a while ago, so I think I should at least see a bit of it. Then maybe we can go get something to eat." - Minato suggested.

- "Sounds like a plan. Lets just eat out, please? Its way too chaotic here." - Yukari sighed.

- "Sure." - Minato answered. He wanted to hold her hand, but refrained in case someone from their own school saw them.

The pair of teens went to see Hidetoshi's match against the Yasogami team. Sadly for Hidetoshi, the Gekkoukan team had its second defeat of the tournament which eliminated them from advancing further. Minato did not have a chance to see his friend, as he left with his team immediately afterwards.

Minato and Yukari, leaving school grounds, wandered through the town and ended up in a small shopping mal, similar to Paulownia Mall, called the Kameya Alley. Minato saw many other students, as shown by their sports uniforms, walking around having the same idea as them, though they did not see other Gekkoukan students around. He did catch sight of Mamoru though, eating inside a Sushi restaurant with his teammates. Glancing around, Minato froze as he saw a blue glowing door.

- (It can not be...) - Minato rubbed his eyes. As he glanced at the place where he saw the door, it was already gone. - (Did I imagine it?... Or did I not? Could Igor...) - He was brought back to reality as Yukari pulled his arm.

- "Why are you spacing?" - The brunette girl asked.

- "Uh... nothing... I thought I saw something weird..." - Minato said, lamely.

- "Something weird...? Or... another girl..." -Yukari pouted as she glanced away, crossing her arms.

- "No! Nothing like that!" - Minato began to plead, trying to ease the girl.

- "Whatever..." - Yukari walked away, followed by Minato.

- "Ah... come on..." - The boy sighed as he suddenly took her hand. - "I swear it... okay?"

- "Fine..." - Yukari said, blushing.

- "Besides..." - Minato said as he caught sight of something else. - "This Mall sure has weird stores... look" - He pointed at a store in front of them.

- "Kuzunoha Detective Agency?" - Yukari read out loud. - "Why is that weird?"

- "Kuzunoha? Ring a bell? Raidou Kuzunoha? That movie Junpei made us watch every time it runs?" - Minato said.

- "Oh yeah... and he was a detective too... this is too weird" - Yukari chuckled.

A sudden light seemed to shine behind Minato and Yukari almost immediately. Glancing behind their shoulders they saw a young man placing his shining glasses on his nose. - "That movie copied us! We are the original!" - The young man exclaimed.

- "Uh... what?" - Minato answered, dumbfounded.

- "The glorious name of Kuzunoha, which has been in the business for generations, was soiled by that aberrance the media calls a movie! I will not allow such vile product to continue to soil our image! The masses deserve to know the proud work we do! I will not allow the effort Todoroki-sensei and my dearest Tama-chan have put to be for nothing!" - The young man said, with passion.

Minato and Yukari were stunned at the young man's antics. Before any of them had any chance to answer, a sudden blur ran between them. The blur jumped towards the young man and suddenly delivered a knee directly to the young man's chest, throwing him to the floor. The blur immediately kneeled besides the young man and started to yell. - "Tadashi-baka! Stop scaring everyone that passes in front of the shop! This is why we are getting fewer and fewer customers!" - The blur, revealed to be a girl wearing a black coat, shouted. She had auburn short hair, clear skin and black eyes. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

- "Tama-chan..." - The young man cried from the floor.

Yukari, freaked out, pulled Minato's sleeve, dragging him away from the strange pair. As they walked away, Minato glanced at the girl for the last time, before both he and Yukari entered the nearest shop, a ramen shop by the name of Shiraishi. He idly saw the strange girl raising her head glancing at them.

- "Mou... you see? You scared them!" - The girl, Tama-chan, pouted.

- "I... do not... think... it was me..." - Tadashi quietly replied.

- "Baka!" - She kicked him before stomping away. Before entering the Agency, Tamaki glanced once more at the shop the teens entered. - (That boy looked like... nah... it could not be...) - She shrugged.

Inside the Ramen shop, Minato and Yukari actually laughed about the strange event that had just occurred. Shrugging it off, and starved due to the delicious aroma of Ramen, the pair decided to stay and have some food, as they had originally intended.

After lunch, the pair decided to return to Seven Sisters High grounds. Decided to walk as far away from the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, just in case, the teens made another stop at a Florist shop, as soon as Yukari caught sight of it. Kneeling besides a bucket of lilies, Yukari smelled them.

- "Hmm... lilies are a bit overpowering..." - The girl muttered.

- "They are?" - Minato questioned.

- "Yeah. I like their smell... but I think smelling them all day would probably get me dizzy." - The girl replied as she glanced around. - "Maybe Gerberas..."

- "What are you doing?" - The boy asked, confused.

- "Oh sorry. I was thinking of getting some flowers for my room. Some days ago I saw the flowers Fuuka has on her room and thought of maybe trying having some." - Yukari replied as she examined some gerberas. - "Maybe they are too plain... hey Minato, what color do you think would fit my room?"

- "Uh? Well... I have not seen your room... but I think pink would." - Minato answered, knowing how much Yukari seemed to like pink.

- "Ah yeah... you have not seen my room." - She suddenly blushed. - "Pink huh? I guess you do know my tastes." - She stuck out her tongue at him.

- "You could invite me to see your room." - Minato suggested.

- "You wish!" - The girl began to giggle. - "Seriously... you can be as bad as Junpei."

- "Hey. At least I tried. Its not like you have not seen my room." - The boy replied.

- "That is different." - Yukari stood up. - "Shall we go?" - She asked and Minato nodded. - "I think..." - She whispered. - "... any flower would be fine if it came from you..." - Yukari blushed as she glanced away again. Minato smiled at her and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

**- Sports Grounds, Seven Sisters High School, Sumaru City - Early Evening -  
- Thursday July 30, 2009 - **

The Gekkoukan students gathered outside the Gym, as prior scheduled. Minato saw several students with resignation on their faces due to their elimination, particularly the Soccer Team. Hidetoshi, being himself, stood away from everyone, working on a portable device. Minato talked to him a bit and Hidetoshi assured him he was fine. He informed Minato that due to their elimination they would be leaving back to Iwatodai that night, instead of accompanying them to their reserved Hotel. Chatter was stopped as Mitsuru, alongside a blonde girl wearing the Seven Sisters High uniform, called for silence.

- "Has everyone gathered?" - Mitsuru questioned. - "Everyone. I want to congratulate all of you. Even if you lost, all of you gave your best and have upheld the proud name of Gekkoukan. That, we all must applaud." - She said and the group began to clap. - "It has been a long day for all of us. You must be tired. We will now retire to the Hotel assigned to us. It is of my knowledge that some of you are not returning with us today, so I must ask you all to at least send off our classmates with a round of applause" - The group applauded at the Soccer team. - "Now, I would like to introduce a student of Seven Sisters High who will be our guide during our stay. She will answer any questions you may have about Seven Sisters or the surroundings." - Mitsuru said as the blonde stepped forward.

- "Thank you Kirijo-san." - The girl said. The girl's white skin, blue eyes and natural blonde hair made it obviously she was not Japanese - "Ni hao everyone!" - Everyone sweatdropped as the girl greeted them with a bit of Chinese. - "My name is Lisa Silverman, and I will be your guide. Aiya... before anyone asks, I am a born Japanese from American parents. And no. I do not know english!" - Everyone laughed. - "With that out of the way..." - She began to explain several things about the surroundings (though Minato wondered why this was not done earlier, saving them the trouble of wandering the streets with no knowledge earlier that day).

With instructions from Lisa, the Gekkoukan students parted to their hotel. After a quick five minute ride on their busses, the group arrived at the place they would be staying for the following days. Taking his bag, Minato walked besides Kazushi towards the room they would be assigned. Lisa had instructed, and Mitsuru had warned, that no male students were allowed into the floor the girls would be occupying.

- "Where did you disappear man?" - Kazushi asked. - "Yuko and everybody asked about you."

- "Ah... I was around." - Minato shrugged.

- "Around yeah..." - Kazushi rolled his eyes. Not watching where he was going, he yelled in pain as his knee crashed with a small table. - "Ah damn!" - Kazushi cursed as he began to fall. Minato, acting on instinct, was soon to his side, saving him from a painful crash. - "Ah... thanks dude... ugh... seriously... that hurts!"

- "You need to be more careful... you hit your injured knee..." - Minato scolded.

- "I know... I usually am... sorry about that..." - The teen sighed. - "It must be troublesome having to deal with my dead weight.

- "You are not dead weight. And do not worry about me, I am fine." - Minato answered as he helped Kazushi sit on his own bed.

- "Yeah... you do not seem tired." - Kazushi chuckled. - "You know... when I leaned on your shoulder it just occurred to me... whenever I go to my sister's home, I help my nephew get in the bath. He may only be five... but he is heavy. It must be difficult for my sister and her husband to do that everyday." - He sighed. - "I... do not want to end up a burden to my Mom... if I ruin my knee... now I understand that if I want to help my nephew, I need to take care of myself first. I learnt that thanks to you, Yuko and Iwazaki. Thank you Minato."

- "What are friends for." - Minato shrugged his shoulders as he sat on his own bed. Kazushi laughed.

- "Yeah I guess." - Kazushi allowed his body to fall on his bed. He fell silent for a moment. - "Before you guys made me see the light... all I thought was winning. I was being selfish. I have realized I can not keep thinking about just myself... I need to think also about all of you, my friends, my teammates, and my nephew." - He sat up. - "That does not mean I will give up on winning. Thats a part of me." - He chuckled. - "I may not fight Hayase this time, but there is always a next time. For now, I will fight for my health." - He grinned. - "When we return, I am going to tell my nephew everything... and offer to go to rehab with him."

- "I think your nephew will like that." - Minato replied from his bed.

- "Hey dude. Can you pass me my bag?" - Kazushi pointed at the bag at the entrance. After Minato gave him the bag, Kazushi began to rummage inside it until he took out a Sports Tape. - "Aha... I was looking for this." - He threw it at Minato. - "Here, You can have this. My nephew gave it to me, kinda like a lucky charm."

- "Are you sure about this?" - Minato asked.

- "Yeah. Do not worry. He gave me more than I can use. Besides, its not like I can use it right now. You need it more right now. Please use it when you fight Hayase. I know you will fight him." - Kazushi grinned.

- "Thanks Kazushi. I will." - Minato replied.

Time seemed to freeze for Minato as the familiar Tarot Card number seven, The Chariot, manifested over them. Minato blinked at it in confusion. Never before had this happened when a Social Link was already established, so he saw, in fascination, as light began to emanate from the card, making it sparkle. The mysterious voice, which always signaled a Social Link starting, resonated on his brain. - _'Thou art I...and I am thou... the bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. The innermost power of the Chariot Arcana hath been set free.'_ - The voice said. Suddenly the sports tape on Minato's hand began to emanate a gentle heat. - _'We bestow upon thee the ultimate form of the Chariot Arcana, Thor Master of Thunder'_ - Minato's eyes widened as he felt a Persona manifest in his mind. A quite powerful one. After the light ended, and the gigantic card disappeared, time continued its flow.

- "Hey dude..." - Kazushi whispered. Minato glanced at him, still surprised at what happened in his mind. - "I have been honest with you so... what were you really up to? This afternoon I mean."

Minato sighed, knowing he could not lie to him now. At least not completely. - "I went to eat at some place called Kameya Alley."

- "Alone?" - Kazushi asked.

- "With Yukari..." - Minato admitted.

- "Really now?" - Kazushi muttered. - "Things going well for you then?"

- "We are just friends..." - Minato did not really lie, for he and Yukari had not officialized anything.

- "I see. Well, good luck then dude." - Kazushi grinned. Inside, he jumped in joy, though he felt bad for Yuko. At least he had a chance. Or so he hoped.

* * *

**- Gatten Sushi, Kameya Alley, Sumaru City - Evening -  
- Friday July 31, 2009 - **

The second day of the high school's Tournament went in a flash for Minato. The Second day elimination round had gone extremely well for him, winning all his matches, putting him on his group's first place. As a newcomer, none of the other students really paid him attention, except for Hayase Mamoru who studied all his matches. Like Minato, only Mamoru had managed to win all his matches so far. Minato was amazed at the skill the teen showed, understanding why Kazushi said no one else mattered.

Yukari, on Kyudo, had missed some targets, but managed to pass to the next round in third place overall. When questioned by Minato, she simply said she got too careless. Lisa Silverman, butting into their conversation, mentioned that Yukari's skill remembered her of a girl she met two years prior, a genius Kyudo-ist by the name of Sonomura Maki. Lisa and Yukari somehow became good friends despite having only met a day prior.

Akihiko breezed through the competition without problem (fact that annoyed him the most, since he wanted a challenge). Mitsuru, surprisingly, did not make it into the next round. Her previously injured ankle did not manage to heal completely after all, giving her a big disadvantage, slowing down her movement. Still, she did not go down without a fight.

Currently the four members of SEES were gathered at the Gatten Sushi restaurant at Kameya Alley, as per recommendation of their guide, Lisa. With them sat Kazushi, Yuko, Rio (who had won all her matches minus one, advancing to the next round in first place) and Hidetoshi (who in the end had asked to remain behind in order to assist Mitsuru, as part of the Student Council).

- "Thank you Yamagishi. We will leave everything to you then." - Mitsuru said as she closed her cellphone. - "The Veterinarian called them. Koromaru is having a satisfactory recovery. He will drop him back in a few days as his wound finish to heal."

- "Now that is great news." - Akihiko smirked.

- "I am so glad Koro-chan is going to be okay." - Yukari smiled.

- "Who is Koromaru?" - Kazushi asked.

- "Its a Silver-furred dog that used to live on the Shrine. We found him... err... injured a few days ago." - Minato invented an excuse.

- "Wait... that cute puppy from Naganaki Shrine?" - Yuko questioned. - "I have seen him a few times. He got injured? Is he okay?"

- "Were you not listening? Kirijo-Senpai just said he was okay." - Hidetoshi sighed, ignoring the glare Yuko sent his way.

- "I also have seen him. I am glad you guys found him before anything happened to him." - Rio said as she took a sip of her drink.

- "Indeed. After the Veterinarian releases him, we will be adopting him, considering his previous owner passed away." - Mitsuru provided.

- "That is great!" - Yuko smiled. Minato, Yukari and Akihiko resisted the urge to roll their eyes. It was obvious Koromaru would be living with them. How many other dogs could summon a Persona anyway?

Their group was an odd one, but Minato had fun nevertheless. Specially when Lisa appeared dragging a black-haired boy who worked on the Sushi restaurant. With her prompt, she managed to get an even better service than what they already were having. She shared many stories of her school and friends, though she seemed to blank out for a bit when Yuko asked her if she had a boyfriend or someone she liked.

* * *

**- Gekkoukan Team's Hotel, Sumaru City - Evening -  
- Saturday August 01, 2009 -**

The last day of eliminations round ended well for Minato. He managed to pass to the last round alongside seven other teens, including Hayase Mamoru and Gekkoukan's Komamura, fact that excited the whole Kendo Team, specially Yuko and Kazushi. Yukari, on her part, also managed to pass to the last round, on first place overcoming her blunders on the previous rounds. Akihiko, once again, had obliterated his competition. Rio, like Akihiko, also managed to destroy her competitors, being the sole Gekkoukan girl to advance on Tennis.

After a small tour through town, Minato found himself walking inside the hotel, after a nice hot bath, searching for the soda machine, wanting to drink the elixir of god, the Cielo Mist. So far two machines had been out of it, so Minato had wandered towards the game room, where he remembered seeing another machine that day. Upon entering he was surprised to find Hidetoshi with a frown on his face, reading through a magazine that seemed to have been badly treated.

- "Hidetoshi?" - Minato tentatively called the boy's name. Hidetoshi rose his face in alarm, but relaxed upon seeing Minato.

- "Oh... its you Minato-kun." - The teen glanced away, hastily placing the magazine inside his bag.

- "You okay?" - The blue haired teen asked, as he stood besides the soda machine, allowing Hidetoshi to recover a bit. He swore he saw some unshed tears on his eyes.

- "Yeah... I am okay..." - Hidetoshi sighed. - "Nah... I am not... I can not lie to you..."

- "So what is up?" - Minato sat besides his friend, offering him a can of Cielo Mist.

- "Remember when I told you there was this guy that taught me about sincerity?" - He asked and Minato nodded. - "Before term ended, I talked with the Teacher that asked me to seek the smoker student. Apparently he wants the student expelled as soon as I find him or her."

- "Wow... is that not harsh?" - Minato said.

- "Yeah... I thought the same. I believe that the Smoker should be lectured... After all... the point of all this is to try and prevent it from happening again. It would be great if those people changed their ways... but the Teacher wanted to 'root out' the problem. I do not know if kicking out the 'bad kids' will really make it better." - He sighed.

- "I do not think that would solve much." - Minato shrugged.

- "Yeah... the guy who taught me sincerity... he is in jail right now, you know?" - The boy sighed again. - "While working on a story, an anchorwoman was injured. The station called it an 'accident', but a magazine learned the truth and revealed it. The station used that man as an scapegoat..."

- "How does this relate to the smoker case?" - Minato asked, confused.

- "That man was treated like that because the strong prey on the weak. Sincerity did not help him. What he needed was power... and he did not have it. I need power to create a better school... to create a fair corporation one day. And if to get power... I need to work for that teacher... I have to find that smoker... but... expulsion? I feel powerless..." - Hidetoshi lowered his head. - "Sorry man... but I want to be alone for a while..."

Minato sighed, but listened to his friend. Before leaving, though, he spoke. - "I think... that Sincerity may not be enough sometimes... but it does not mean its wrong. Sincerity is what our world needs more. Even more than power." - He left leaving a wide eyed Hidetoshi behind.

* * *

**- Junes Food Court, Sumaru City - Morning -  
- Sunday August 02, 2009 -**

The day of the Finals arrived with the Gekkoukan Students having an early breakfast at the Food Court of the Junes at Sumaru City. Lisa Silverman, as guide for the Gekkoukan students (whenever she was not competing on her own Martial Arts competition), had suggested them to have an early 'Western' breakfast at the conglomerate. Minato now understood why he did not see much students, from the diverse schools, at Kameya Alley.

Minato's finals were scheduled to begin in two hours and would finish just one hour later, which gave him enough time to watch the finals of Akihiko (scheduled one hour previous to his own finals) and Yukari's (which where scheduled two hours after his own). Unfortunately he was not going to be able to watch Rio's competition as it took place at the same time as his. Lisa, who had become a fast friend of the Gekkoukan group, had her own finals scheduled at the same time as Akihiko's, but they would be taking place in opposite sides of the same Gym, so they would be able to watch her compete.

As Minato took a bite of his eggs someone sat besides him, silencing the group. Concentrated on his food, Minato did not pay much mind to it until a familiar voice spoke to him. - "Hey dude, can ya pass the salt? This place rocks" - Minato automatically took hold of it and passed it.

- "Sure Junpei, here" - Minato almost choked on his eggs, after taking another bite, when his brain registered what he said. Hidetoshi, who sat besides Minato, immediately begun to pound Minato's back. Yuko and Yukari stood up, but both where late to offer him some juice as Lisa passed her own glass to Minato, who greedily drank from it. He let out a sigh of relief as the food finally left his throat, though he idly wondered why some of the guys were glaring darkly at him, whereas Yuko seemed disappointed, Rio amused and Yukari simply glanced away with a frown on her face.

- "Wow dude. Who's the hot chick?" - Junpei asked.

- "What are you doing here?" - Minato ignored his question.

- "Like we could miss yer matches dude. Kirijo-Senpai arranged for us to be transported here." - He motioned behind him where Fuuka, Ken (with stars on his eyes), Aigis, Kenji and Keisuke waved at them. - "We also brought the Old Couple from Bookworms, since they wanted to see yer match" - Junpei grinned. - "So tell me, who's the hottie?"

- "What did you call me?" - Lisa stood up, with her eye twitching and cracking her knuckles.

- "Hmm... hottie?" - Junpei rose his hands, in defense, walking backwards.

- "No one calls me that" - The blonde declared, enraged. None of the Gekkoukan students rose to help him. Minato saw Kenji laughing out loud in the back.

Trying to pacify the enraged blonde walking towards him, Junpei kept walking backwards. Minato yelled at him to be careful but he was too late as he crashed upon a young boy, dressed as a Junes' attendant, who was carrying a mug of coffee. Out of balance, the brunette boy was not able to stop the hot coffee from pouring down over a blue haired customer who sat at the next table. - "Iteeeee!" - The blue haired teen, dressed in the blue uniform of Kasugayama, yelled as he began to run around, in pain, until he jumped into a fountain.

- "Ah... ah... ah..." - The brunette boy gaped as a pissed off blue haired boy with a white face (though it seemed to be makeup as it began to drip down from his face alongside the blue of his hair. Minato recognized him as the boy Lisa had introduced to them at the Sushi restaurant.

Pissed, the boy stomped towards the brunette and pulled him close, from the shirt. - "You gut some guts pouring the hot coffee over the great Michel-sama, Junes' boy" - At this point everyone stood up, trying to calm down the pissed off boy. His three friends, who had sat with him, also tried to calm him down.

- "Oi baka Eikichi!" - Lisa yelled as she kicked him on the ribs, making Mishima Eikichi, terror of Kasugayama, kneel in pain. - "What have I told you about terrorizing Yosuke-kun?" - She bonked the fake blue haired boy on the head. - "Besides... if you want the culprit, its that goatee over there." - She pointed at Junpei, who blanched.

- "Lisa... you bitch..." - Eikichi clenched his teeth. Seconds later he stood up as if nothing happened. - "Okay, understood. Thanks for the tip Lisa." - He changed his tone of voice at the blonde as he began to stalk towards Junpei, who ran for his life. Kenji was laughing again and Keisuke even begun to take photographs. Surprisingly, neither Mitsuru nor Hidetoshi bothered to interfere since Junpei was not wearing a school uniform and could not be related to Gekkoukan.

- "Thank you Silverman-Senpai." - The brunette sighed in relief.

- "I told you to not call me that. Call me Lisa." - The blonde glared at the boy who sighed in answer, saying her name. - "That is better." - When several of the Gekkoukan girls asked him if he was okay, the boy blushed hard. - "Everyone, let me present you Hanamura Yosuke, he's my cute neighbor and future student of Seven Sisters High, he's just in junior high though."

- "And you are working already?" - Minato asked.

- "Ah... I just help actually. My dad manages this place, so I do not get a salary." - Yosuke shrugged. - "I am sorry about your friend."

- "Do not worry. Let the dork sort it out." - Yukari ignored Junpei's screams as he passed near them with an enraged Eikichi still following him.

- "It will be a good exercise for him." - Akihiko inputted.

- "Is that really okay?" - Fuuka asked, concerned.

- "Let them have fun." - Kenji smirked.

- "Running never killed anyone." - Rio smirked.

- "Says you." - Yuko shuddered.

- "You are an interesting bunch" - Yosuke sighed. - "Ah... Lisa-senpai... I do not think I will be entering Seven Sisters after all. My dad is being reassigned to a new store opening soon."

- "What? Really? Is it nearby?" - Lisa stopped laughing at Junpei and Eikichi.

- "Afraid not. Its on a rural town. Inaba or something." - The brunette sighed.

- "Aw..." - Lisa pouted.

- "That sucks Junes' boy." - Eikichi said as he returned with a satisfied face. Junpei slouched behind him drenched, as Eikichi had thrown him into the fountain. - "Sorry bout before, here let me help you." - He took hold of several discarded toolware. Eikichi, even though he was a bully most of the time, seemed to behave well enough when calmed down. Yosuke, still a little afraid, walked away with him. Eikichi also dragged Junpei, so he could help as well.

- "Ah. Look at the time. We should go." - Lisa announced as she gathered her things, followed by the Gekkoukan group.

- "Hey, Fuuka." - Minato whispered, followed by Yukari. - "What did you guys tell Kenji and Keisuke about Aigis? Since she is wearing our uniform"

- "Kirijo-Senpai told us to say she will be a new student next term, that she just is using it because she liked it." - Fuuka whispered back.

- "So she did go and do it... I was expecting her to enroll Aigis after what she said last week." - Yukari replied and Fuuka nodded.

- "Where are Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san?" - Minato asked, glancing around.

- "We left them at a nearby cafe since they did not want to walk much. We will be taking them to the school. Good luck. Its a shame Kirijo-Senpai did not make it to the finals." - The green haired girl said before walking away.

As the group walked away, Minato glanced back. Somehow he felt something amiss, once again, but could not place what it could be. When Yukari yelled at him to hurry, he shrugged and followed the group.

* * *

**- Seven Sisters High Gymnasium, Sumaru City - Late Morning -  
- Sunday August 02, 2009 -**

Minato found himself walking towards Hayase Mamoru, his opponent at the final round of the Kendo Tournament. Both teens had, yet again, won all of their matches, bringing a lot of excitement to the spectators who had been following their matches. A loud cheer, from the stands, made Minato glance at his friends. Akihiko, who had won his Tournament, gave him a thumbs up. Yukari (who was already dressed on her Kyudo uniform to not lose time) yelled hard alongside Fuuka (which was surprising seeing her calm nature), Lisa (who was cheering for him since none of the students of her school even made it to the finals; she won 1st place on her Martial Arts competition crushing the contestant of Gorin High), Keisuke, Hidetoshi, Mitsuru, Aigis and Ken (who kept rambling about how cool Akihiko had been). Kenji was not present since he had promised to watch Rio's competition. Kazushi and Yuko, as member and manager of the Kendo Club, stood a few feet away from Minato, besides Captain Komamura (who had fought Minato and lost).

- "Lets have a great match" - Mamoru grinned at Minato as he extended his hand, which Minato took and nodded.

- "Lets" - Minato grinned back.

Minato walked back towards Yuko, who aided him with putting on his helmet, as Kazushi gave Minato some last minute instructions (Komamura was unable to do so because he had been a contestant). Minato nodded at his friend as the referee called him forward. Entering the court, the _Shiaijo_, Minato breathed deep, glaring at the smiling Mamoru. As soon as the referee announced the start of the match, the smile left Mamoru's face, replaced by pure determination.

Minato and Mamoru's bokuto clashed violently in their first strike, where they both continued to push with all their might. The referee told them to separate and both teens stepped away. When they were signaled they could continue, Minato mis-calculated a strike and ended being hit at the left of his helmet (_midari men_). As the clock continued its roll, Minato managed to escape from several strikes that would have given Mamoru the point of victory.

With time running out, Minato decided he had to bet everything on his next move. Mamoru, so far, seemed to have a slight one second delay when striking to the right. Minato, awaiting his chance, and hoping time would not run out, managed to slap Mamoru's bokuto away from his torso, allowing him for a final tying point towards his left hip (_midari do_). Afterwards the referee stopped a match, calling for sudden death.

The students at the stands watched in fascination as neither Minato nor Mamoru gave the other any advantage. Matches usually only took five minutes, unless sudden death was called. The current sudden death match had already passed the ten extra minutes mark, for which the referee's started to talk amongst themselves, considering stopping the match already deciding for a winner themselves. They did not have to take such decision when Minato missed his step a second later, missing a strike at Mamoru who ruthlessly hit Minato at the top of his head, winning the match to the sadness of the Gekkoukan students.

Removing his helmet, Minato accepted a towel Yuko gave him, to clean off his sweat. Before either Yuko or Kazushi could tell him anything, Mamoru walked towards him. - "Amazing match Arisato-san" - He extended his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

- "Likewise. That was... tough" - Minato panted a bit. - "I will beat you next time Hayase-san" - Mamoru laughed.

- "Well see, well see." - Mamoru grinned. - "I usually hang around the Iwatodai Strip Mall after school, since the food is great there, maybe we can hang there sometimes. And call me Mamoru"

- "Sure. And call Minato as well." - Minato grinned as time seemed to stop. A card materialized above Mamoru's frozen face depicting a five-point star with a grinning face. The roman numerical for seventeen, XVII, stood at the lower center of the card. The same mysterious voice, as each Social Link was formed, chanted the creation of the link. - _'Thou art I... and I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of The Star Arcana...' _- Time continued its flow as Mamoru released Minato's hand and walked away, to his happy teammates.

- "Prick." - Kazushi frowned and Yuko slapped his shoulder.

Minato briefly had a talk with Yukari before hitting the showers, as he met her on his way. Shrugging Minato mentioned next time he would try harder to which Yukari smiled. She, after checking they were away from the prying eyes of any Gekkoukan Students (specially Keisuke with his camera) gave Minato a small kiss on the lips. The teens jumped, scared, as someone began to giggle, having spotted them. They saw Lisa grinning at them from ear to ear and Yukari, in a panic, asked her to not say anything to anyone else. To the relief of both teens, Lisa promised to not reveal anything, not before telling Yukari to spill the juice. Unfortunately for Yukari, she had already exchanged cellphone numbers with the blonde, so she guessed she would not be able to deny her the information. Yukari felt it was strange she connected with the blonde girl so easily and so fast... since she could never speak of things like this with Fuuka... and god damn... specially not with either Mitsuru or Aigis... it was as if she and Lisa were most similar than they knew. Minato, leaving the chatting girls behind, slip inside the showers before Lisa could shower him with questions as well. Later that day he would receive a cellphone message, from Yukari, calling him traitor.

After his shower, Minato had a brief chat with the excited Bunkichi, who did not care that Minato had lost and showered Minato with praise. He also used this chance to ask Mitsuko about her health, since he had not seen the old woman in some time. She smiled at him and thanked him for asking, saying she felt better already. Glancing at his clock, Minato excused himself, saying he wanted to see Yukari's performance. The Old Couple smiled at him and told him to not worry and go ahead. Junpei, who had changed out of his wet clothes earlier, took the Old Couple away with Ken following behind. Minato was surprised to see Eikichi and Yosuke walking besides them, chatting as if nothing had happened earlier that day.

As Minato walked towards the Kyudo dojo, he was informed, by an excited Kenji (who apologized for not seeing his match) that Rio had won her Tournament, making her the new Gekkoukan champion for Tennis. Kenji felt a bit bad when Minato told him he lost, but Minato told him to not worry and to congratulate Rio for him. He saw Yuko jumping, in excitement, besides Rio, at the distance.

Unfortunately for Yukari, she ended second when her opponent, from Yasogami High, managed an impressive complete bullseye on every shot. She lost, but did not feel bad about it, since her opponent had been a monster. She high fived Minato as she left the showers some time later.

Afterwards, the students from Gekkoukan hanged around together watching the rest of the competitions. As expected, people asked them about Aigis a lot, and they all seemed to buy the excuse that she was an exchange student that had started to live with them at the dorm since last week. Everybody thought she was shy since she spoke very little, but in fact Aigis decided to remain in silence to study they behavior of her classmates-to-be. Minato and several members of SEES took some time to talk with the Old Couple that had come to see them. Minato was surprised when he saw Mamoru talking merrily with them.

After the closing ceremony and emotive farewell (at least by Lisa since Eikichi kept grunting and Yosuke kept blushing) the group bid farewell to his new made friends, boarding their busses. No one really cared about formalities anymore, so the Gekkoukan students boarded the busses with their friends, instead of their teams. Junpei tried to board one of them, but Hidetoshi pushed him away stating only sports members were allowed, making Junpei pout. The four SEES members sat together so no one found strange when Yukari sat besides Minato, to Yuko's disappointment. Tired as they all were, Yukari fell asleep on Minato's shoulder and no one minded (or noticed) since one by one each of the students started to fall asleep despite the noise in the bus.

* * *

**- Kirijo Dorm, Control Room - ****Dark Hour -  
- Thursday August 06, 2009 -**

The following days after the Tournament were mainly used to relax by Minato and the rest of SEES (though Junpei had complained at first that he was bored, he was the one that slept the most those days, despite not participating in the Tournament). Minato welcomed the rest with open arms after a long week of non-stop training and competitions. He had had a lot of fun and had meet new friends, but he was also exhausted. Seeing as the Full Moon would be upon them in less than a week, all of them decided to even skip going out. Instead, the group staid indoors watching movies, playing board games, chatting or sleeping. Ken wondered if all teens were this lazy after the third day.

They day zero arrived, the teens each retired to their own rooms early, hoping Ken would follow suit. After confirming Ken had fallen asleep, Akihiko let everybody know they should meet at the Control Room where Ikutsuki already awaited for them. One by one, each of the teens, wearing casual clothes, met at the fourth floor of the Kirijo Dorm. While they waited for the Dark Hour to arrive, it was decided that Mitsuru would be protecting Fuuka in case her ankle decided to act on her again (she said she could fight, but that running around could still cause her problems). When the Dark Hour finally started, silently Fuuka took out her Evoker and pressed its cool cannon unto her forehead. Pressing the trigger, she summoned Lucia and started her scan.

- "Any luck Yamagishi?" - Mitsuru inquired after a few minutes.

- "Yes. I have located it. A strong Shadow, not like the one from a few days ago." - Fuuka answered as she continued to scan with the power of her Persona.

- "Lets get it" - Junpei grinned as he punched his hand.

- "Where is it?" - Minato questioned.

- "It is by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai" - Fuuka replied - "But... there is something strange... it seems to be underground... about 10 meters" - The girl said with a bit of hesitation and confusion.

- "What?" - Yukari blinked. - "You think its on some kind of basement?"

- "According to my records..." - Aigis interrupted. - "...there is no structure in that area that matches the criteria. However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military."

- "The military? Is that true Aigis?" - Yukari and the rest glanced at the robotic maiden.

- "Well, the architectural and geographic data for the area were uploaded into her memory bank." - Ikutsuki commented. - "Although... then again, the information has not been updated in a decade." - He chuckled as all the teens watched him with massive sweatdrops.

- "That is correct." - Aigis confirmed the Chairman's statement.

- "Uh... shouldn't that be a good idea?" - Junpei waved his hands in resignation.

- "So, how do we proceed?" - Minato stepped forward.

- "There is no way of knowing without actually going." - Fuuka said as she released Lucia. - "I can sense the Shadow, but I can not 'see' underground. At least not this far away from there."

- "It seems the war's scars may be deeper than we think... we should proceed with caution." - Mitsuru frowned.

- "Yes. If anything... the fight with 'The Priestess' should tell us that this Shadows can take over objects and use them to their advantage. If its a military facility... we should expect mechanical Shadows at least. Like the Wild Drive." - Minato informed.

- "Yippie..." - Junpei sighed.

- "I will stay here. Call me if anything happens." - Ikutsuki said and the teens nodded before leaving the dorm.

* * *

**- Iwatodai Northern Harbor, Secret Underground Military Facility - Dark Hour -  
- Thursday August 06, 2009 -**

Thirty minutes into the Dark Hour, the teens finally found the entrance to an underground facility. Even with Fuuka's Persona pinpointing the location of the Shadow, it had been a pain to find the hidden entrance within an abandoned warehouse. Most of the SEES members were already tense due to the lost time. It had been Junpei who finally found the entrance, by mere chance, when he slipped (scared by his own shadow... aka a 'real' shadow, not the monster) and cracked a decrepit floor tile. Letting Fuuka know of the place, Junpei jumped in, to be stopped by a massive metal door that Aigis managed to open a few minutes later.

Several broken war trucks and jeeps stood at the area the SEES stood currently. Junpei eagerly checked one while Akihiko glanced around, checking for potential enemies. Yukari was enough annoyed at their search, since she had fallen and stained her clothes with 'blood', that she did not scold Junpei. Minato, by Yukari's side, offered the girl a handkerchief so she could at least clean her face, to which Yukari smiled at him. Mitsuru also checked the area in interest, wondering how such facility escaped the eyes of the Kirijo... or had it? Aigis stood besides Minato and Yukari in standby.

- "Finally... Fuuka, please scan ahead." - Minato asked, cleaning the dust from his jeans.

Summoning Lucia, Fuuka confirmed the location of the Shadow. - "Yes... its still below us... but we can reach it if we follow the railways" - She pointed at a tunnel where a broken cart stood.

- "You should move. We already lost too much time. Yamagishi and I shall remain here." - Mitsuru ordered and everybody nodded. They all froze when they heard clapping, followed by approaching footsteps. Glancing at the entrance, in panic, they saw a pale shirtless man and a glass-eyed teen approach.

- "Well done finding this place" - The pale man continued to clap. - "This is the first time we have met in person"

- "Who... who are this guys? Lucia did not sense them until now!" - Fuuka gaped at them, scared and confused. Akihiko and Junpei immediately jumped in front of here. Minato rose her sword at the same time Yukari prepared an arrow. Aigis' bullet fingers opened as she stood in front of Minato. Mitsuru, to the back, who also rose her rapier in surprise.

- "My name is Takaya." - The pale man presented himself. - "And my companion here, is Jin" - He pointed at the blue haired glass-eyed teen. - "We are known as Strega" - He made a show of bowing. - "We have been keeping an eye on you. From what we hear, you have taken a 'righteous' battle to save the world." - He sneered - "But we have come here tonight to put an end to that dream."

- "What do you mean?" - Akihiko yelled.

- "This land crawls with sin." - Takaya's eyes opened wide as he preached. - "The ever beautiful Tartarus towers over us magnificently! I can not allow for you to erase it!"

- "What did you smoke? Why wouldya want stop us?" - Junpei yelled as well.

- "Simple." - The teen identified as Jin spoke, taking their attention away from Takaya - "If the Dark Hour and the Shadows disappear, then so will our power... that, we can not allow" - He pushed his glasses over his nose.

- "Power?" - Mitsuru whispered, stunned. - "Do not tell me... are you Persona-users?" -

- "Why do you not use that pretty little head of yours for a change?" - Takaya mocked. - "Only a select few wield the power of a Persona... and the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore! Just like the Tower of Demise!"

- "That's your reason?" - Yukari yelled, pissed off. - "Are you crazy? There is no telling what will happen if we do not do something about the Shadows!" - She was stopped, from walking forward, by Minato.

- "What difference does it make?" - Takaya snarled. - "There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly. Just look at this facility... a left over from that crappy war that left us in shambles." - He mocked. - "No one can predict the future, anyway" - He shrugged. - "But that is besides the point. Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you."

- "You think I like this?" - Yukari yelled, get more mad every passing second she listened to Takaya.

- "It it not so? How about the rest of you?" - Takaya glanced at the group. - "Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?"

- "Huh?" - Junpei gaped as Akihiko remained speechless.

- "I do not enjoy this one single bit..." - Fuuka glared with all the bravery she could gather.

- "I will stop it. You like it, or not." - Minato glared at Takaya who looked disappointed.

- "You all got your own reasons to fight. 'Justice' is only an excuse..." - Jin glared at them. - "And that makes you all hypocrites! So I say, to hell with you!" - He yelled as he took out an Evoker, surprising Mitsuru. - "Moros!" - He shot himself.

A silvery mechanical Persona, which seemed to be constructed of several pendulum shaped devices with glowing inscriptions and a single arm, appeared. The Persona, ordered by Jin, took off to the roof hitting it and cracking it open, causing it to break down upon the SEES members. - "Have fun" - Jin smirked.

- "Pull back!" - Minato yelled as he took hold of Yukari and Mitsuru's wrists.

As soon as Jin summoned Moros, Aigis began to shoot from her fingers, but all of her bullets seemed to be stopped by an invisible barrier. When the rocks starting to fall on them, Aigis changed her focus onto the falling debris, in order to protect everybody. Akihiko dragged Fuuka to safety as Junpei yelled at Aigis to run towards them.

- "Damnit!" - Akihiko yelled, losing his cool, as he punched the rock obstructing their exit, already in the safety of the tunnel.

- "I suggest we deal with the Shadow instead of wasting our energy" - Aigis spoke, stopping Akihiko's rant.

- "Aigis is right. If we lose our cool, they win" - Yukari said, breathing deep.

- "We already lost too much time anyway... Fuuka... how long do we have?" - Minato glanced at the green haired girl.

- "Just under fifteen minutes..." - Fuuka bit her lip.

- "Those creeps made us loss to much time! Ugh! I'm gonna kick their asses if we ever see them again!" - Junpei spat as he walked down the tunnel.

- "We should concentrate on our goal. Since the entrance has been destroyed, it would be unwise for Yamagishi and I to remain here. We will accompany you, but keep ourselves out of battle." - Mitsuru added.

- "Lets move." - Minato ordered and all nodded.

- "I was wondering..." - Junpei said as they walked as fast as they could. - "How come can we see clearly? We are in a tunnel... and light bulbs do not work in the Dark Hour..."

- "Good point..." - Minato blinked.

- "Its the same phenomenon that happens at Tartarus" - Mitsuru mentioned. - "Despite it being night... everything radiates... it may not be clear as daylight, but its enough." - She said and the teens seemed to nod.

- "Anyone remember to bring a lantern or something? Cause this place gonna get so dark after the Dark Hour ends..." - Junpei sighed.

- "I have a few in my bag" - Fuuka answered. - "Everybody... in alert... there seems to be a few small Shadows in the next room. And our target seems to have noticed us! Its going deeper into the tunnel"

- "Damn. We do not have time for an extended battle. We must dispatch them soon." - Minato said.

- "Shall I use Orgia Mode?" - Aigis suggested.

- "Do not. Save if for the Shadow if needed." - Minato answered. - "Use your Persona's immediately as they come into view." - They all nodded.

Following Minato's instructions, six Personae obliterated a few drive-type Shadows, alongside a few dice-type and some shadows they had not seen before in the shape of hourglasses. Ignoring discarded shadow parts, the teens ran for their life deeper into the tunnel. Finally, after a few minutes that seemed to be hours, the teens emerged on a rather big room. - "_The target stopped! Beware! It will appear in front of you soon!_" - Fuuka instructed, through the established link Lucia had created, from the safety of the tunnel.

- "Fuuka... please scan" - Minato asked as he saw, while suppressing a shudder, a tank advancing at them.

- "Oh shit... oh shit..." - Junpei gaped.

- "Tch... as we feared..." - Akihiko cursed.

- "Eh... I know we thought we were going to fight a tank, back at Yakushima, but this is ridiculous..." - Yukari felt sweat rolling down her back.

- "Engaging enemy" - Aigis said as her Persona shot towards the tank.

As the Shadow shot its cannon, the teens dispersed taking the big area to their advantage. Summoning their Personae (in Minato's case, Lilim) they attacked the Shadow with everything it got. - "Good thing this boozo didn't ambush us on the tunnel!" - Junpei yelped as the wall broke near him. Too near.

- "What the hell is going on? I was sure my wind damaged it the first time!" - Yukari yelled when her wind attack was nullified, yet a previous attack had managed to hit the target.

- "That is what I want to know! My Sonic Punch was also nullified the second time!" - Akihiko yelled back as he rolled on the floor.

_- "This does not make any sense... I both Justice and Chariot... what is going on?"_ - Fuuka yelled through the connection.

- (Two Arcana? Could it be...) - Minato thought

- _"Yamagishi, calm down!"_ - Mitsuru added, also through the connection. - _"Arisato... I may have the answer for the dual presence... you guys need to attack the cannon. And do hurry, you have less than eight minutes. If you fail to kill it, it will disappear!"_

- "Aigis! Activate Orgia Mode!" - Minato yelled at the robotic maiden. - "Hit the turret!" - He had stopped to watch the Shadow and noticed the nullified attacks had hit the turret.

- "Understood. Orgia Mode... On!" - Aigis' gears began to run wildly. Using her superior speed, Aigis shot towards the Shadow easily evading all its attacks. Suddenly kneeling, Aigis shot to the air and, after a summersault, delivered a massive kick to the turret, breaking it away from the tank. Before the turret hit the floor, it began to fly with a pair of hidden wings. A yellow mask was visible under the turret.

- "Whoa! Is that?" - Junpei asked.

- "Another Shadow?" - Yukari gaped.

- _"That explains the Dual presence! Its two Shadows! The two of them were connected through their masks!"_ - Fuuka's eyes widened.

- "Huh? They were making out? Ew..." - Junpei said and everybody wisely ignored him.

- "Akihiko-senpai! Recover Aigis! Orgia Mode has overheated her sooner than expected!" - Minato ordered and the silver haired teen nodded. - "Junpei, Yukari! Do not let the turret return to the tank! If my assumptions are correct, the turret negates elemental attacks while the tank negates physical!"

_- "That is correct Minato-kun! As soon as they separated I was able to scan its weakness! Each part negates the other's weakness!"_ - Fuuka provided, backing up Minato's theory.

- "Hermes!" - Junpei yelled, sending his Persona forward as Yukari shot a few arrows.

- "Akihiko! Help Junpei and Yukari. I will handle the tank!" - Minato yelled as soon as he saw Akihiko return to battle.

- "What? Are you insane? You can not handle it alone!" - Akihiko complained.

- "Do it! I have a plan!" - Minato yelled as he called Lilim, showering the tank with the four elements.

- "You better be safe!" - Akihiko yelled as he summoned Polydeuces, sending a strike towards the approaching turret, sending it crashing back.

The combined efforts of Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko proved to be enough to slow down the turret shadow, the Justice, but none of the teens managed to strike the mask clearly. When Fuuka yelled one two minutes remained, Junpei whistled at Akihiko to earn his attention. Holding his sword like a baseball bat, Akihiko decided to risk it and used Polydeuces to trick the Shadow towards Junpei who swung his broadsword barely cutting one of its wings. Yukari, already expecting the Shadow, ended its existence with a well placed arrow to the mask, leaving a normal (and old) turret behind.

- "Hell yeah!" - Junpei cheered.

- "Leave that for later! We need to help Minato!" Yukari yelled.

- "Lets move!" - Akihiko agreed.

Before any of the three could react, or even either of the two supporters could address them, they all saw as Minato placed the Evoker to his temple, as Orpheus stopped the Chariot with his harp. - "Thor" - Minato invoked and a massive thunder, which made their ears ring, fell behind Minato. A massive muscled masked man wearing Nordic armor and a humongous hammer appeared.

- "When did he?" - Yukari gaped.

- "Ziodyne!" - Minato ordered as the God of Thunder swung its massive hammer, delivering the strongest Thunder Spell the teens had ever seen. The Shadow screeched in massive pain as the remnants of the thunder circled around its body. The mask, under the pressure of the lighting, finally cracked erasing the existence of the shadow, leaving only a broken old tank behind.

As the Shadows died, and the Dark Hour came to an end, Minato fell on his knees as darkness enveloped them. - "Minato!" - Everybody yelled as they saw him fall before lights went out.

- "I... I am fine..." - Minato panted. - "That... took... more... than I thought..."

- "Dude... you never cease to amaze me!" - Junpei laughed despite the darkness.

Minato felt warmth encircle him and someone pressing her lips to his own. Taking advantage of the sudden darkness, Minato kissed Yukari back, recognizing her.

- "You okay Minato?" - Akihiko asked, not suspecting what was happening.

- "Great" - Minato chuckled. - "Everybody okay?"

- "Yes. I am fine." - Yukari answered, in order to hide her actions.

- "Ai-chan! You okay?" - Junpei asked.

- "Affirmative. My Specs have gone down to below 50 percent, but otherwise, I am fine." - The robotic maiden answered as small lights emerged from the tunnel.

- "Sorry for the wait. I could not find the lanterns on my bag. With the battle, I forgot to prepare them." - Fuuka answered.

- "Arisato, are you okay?" - Mitsuru said, noticing him resting his back on Yukari's chest.

- "Fine. Thor was more troublesome than I expected." - Minato grinned.

- "I think I speak for everybody when I ask when you got him. Alas... I think we can wait for that." - Mitsuru took out her cellphone as she handed her light to Akihiko. - "Mr Chairman. We have neutralized the target"

_- "Excellent work! Please return to the Dorm__, you deserve a rest_" - Ikutsuki said through the speaker.

- "There is a problem Mr Chairman." - Mitsuru stopped the older man from ending the call. - "Our mission was interrupted by uninvited guests... and they were Persona-users"

- "_Persona-Users? Are you certain? Did they say anything that can give us a clue? Are you all okay?"_ - The man showered Mitsuru with questions.

- "Yes. We are certain. One of them summoned one. Its very probable the other also has one. They called themselves, Strega." - The red head answered most of the questions.

- _"Strega huh? I will see what I can find. Anything else? You did not answer my question if you were all okay"_ - He paused. _"You are... right?"_

- "Yes Mr Chairman, we are fine. Aside from Aigis being at half-specs due to the usage of Orgia Mode, we are otherwise fine. Though, I regret to admit we fell on their trap. They used their Persona to break the roof and lock us inside" - Mitsuru sighed.

- "_I see. I shall contact Officer Kurosawa immediately and tell him to gather trustworthy members to dig you out. Please give me the coordinates of where you are and how you entered there. We will get you out as soon as possible. Please remain together and calm"_ - Ikutsuki said.

As Mitsuru continued to speak with the Chairman, explaining how they got there, the rest of the teens dragged themselves towards a wall where Fuuka said she felt an air current. Due to the darkness they decided against seeking an exit themselves and agreed it was better to await Ikutsuki and Kurosawa's aid. Junpei was slapped, by Yukari, when he suggested they tell ghost stories. After Mitsuru ended the call, she joined the teens and suggested resting, sleep even, for they would need to wait for some time. Deciding to turn off the lanterns, the teens began to chat in the darkness, although Minato soon found himself falling asleep, on Yukari's lap as the girl placed a comforting hand on his hair.


End file.
